Almas gemelas
by ursubg
Summary: ¿Nunca os habéis preguntado si existe alguien destinado para ti? Pues eso mismo les pasara a nuestros protagonistas, por mucho que le huyan al amor éste los alcanzará. Contiene lemon.
1. chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

El amor podemos encontrarlo de diversas formas y sobre todo cuando menos lo esperamos.

Eso es lo que le ocurrirá a nuestros protagonistas.

Por un lado tenemos a Darien Chiba,de 24 años,él es guapo,apuesto con éxito,rico y muy conocido y deseado entre las féminas. Trabaja en la empresa familiar,presidida por su padre ,él es su vicepresidente,"The Sailor",una reconocida marca de perfumes y maquillaje.

Hijo de Artemis y Luna Chiba,ésta última era la creadora de la mayoría de sus productos. Tenían otra hija Diana Chiba de 19 años, muy alegre y cariñosa.

Sus mejores amigos de toda la vida son Haruka Tenoh y Seiya Kou, a cada cual mas guapo cuando se juntan los 3 no hay chica que se les resista,pero aparecerá una que lo hará y que logrará meterse en el corazón del trío.

Por otro lado tenemos a Serena Tsukino,21 años de edad,ella es guapa,simpática,rica y con éxito ,es dueña de la mejor empresa de publicidad de Japón"The Moonlight",la montó cuando estaba todavía en la Universidad,bajo el seudónimo Usagui Bunny,porque deseaba seguir con su vida tranquila de siempre.

Sus padres son Kenji e Ikuko Tsukino que trabajan en su empresa y le cubren ante la prensa,tiene 2 hermanos Andrew de 24 años y Sammy de 19,muy celosos de ella. Sus mejores amigas y casi hermanas son Rei,Lita,Amy,Mina,Michiru,Setsuna y Hotaru.

Sus amigas y familia son los únicos que conocen que es ella la dueña de la empresa,los demás creen que es la secretaria personal y segunda al mando de Usagui.

Ella solía buscar su príncipe azul pero después de un hecho traumático con su entonces novio decidió vivir la vida,eso si bajo las sombras pues la única que conoce este secreto e incluso se une a ella de vez en cuando es Michiru.

Por cosas del destino se conocerán y entre risas y encuentros inesperados la amistad surgirá haciéndose mas fuerte.

¿Se enamoraran?¿Darien Creerá en el amor?¿Serena verá en él a su príncipe azul?

¿Serán almas gemelas?¿Se darán una oportunidad?

Entra y averigualo.

URSU.


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 **SPOV**

Como siempre se me había hecho tarde, había quedado con unos amigos para almorzar y llevaba media hora de retraso,sí he de reconocer que es habitual en mí llegar tarde-resopló-menos mal que iba con mi bebe ,un audi deportivo en color rosa,si lo sé es un color fuera de lo común y tuvieron que pedirlo expresamente para mí,con él tenía las 2 cosas que mas me gustaban juntas la velocidad y mi color favorito.

Para colmo de males se puso a lloviznar y en el restaurante no quedaban aparcamientos cerca de la puerta,por lo que tuve que ir sin paraguas hasta allí. Cabe decir que cuando llegué allí todo mi pelo,maquillaje y ropa estaba arruinado con el agua,incluso se me transparentaba un poco el traje ya que era de color beige claro pero no podía hacer nada ahora mismo,después pasaría por casa a cambiarme.

Llegué a la mesa de recepción ,con todas las miradas posadas en mí,rodé los ojos,pareciera que nunca hubieran visto a alguien mojado. Incluso la chica que se encontraba en éste me miraba raro y por encima del hombro,¡idiota!

-Hola,mi nombre es Serena Tsukino,tengo una reservación a nombre de Zafiro Black.

-Sí aquí está-la chica me miro de arriba a abajo,cuando pareció conforme continuó hablando-nuestro mesero la acompañará a la mesa.

-Por supuesto-puse mi mejor sonrisa falsa,si esta tipa supiera quien soy de verdad no me miraría como si fuese una cucaracha,si sé que es algo tonto crear una empresa ,convertirla en la mejor de Japón y permanecer en las sombras,pero en mi defensa he de decir que soy muy celosa de mi intimidad,todos creen que la dueña es Usagui Bunny y mientras intentan averiguar de ella me dejan a mi tranquila. Aunque esa tranquilidad ya tiene fecha de caducidad,puesto que en la fiesta del 4º aniversario debo hacerlo público-resoplé con frustración-sólo me queda 1 mes de privacidad. Ese secreto solo lo conocen mi familia y mis mejores amigas de toda la vida,ni siquiera a Zafiro con el que tuve una relación de 2 años le he contado nada,mientras divago llegó el mesero,un chico de unos 20 años que no me quita el ojo de encima¡odio esto!Los hombres babean cuando me ven pero yo quiero a alguien que vea mas allá de mi físico,sé que soy guapa y con un cuerpo que no está mal,no soy perfecta pero no me quejo,y odio que solo se acerquen a mí con la intención de echar un polvo por lo menos mientras estoy en mi vida cotidiana. Cuando tengo mis escarceos no me importa pues buscamos lo mismo pero en mi día a día no lo soporto.

Tampoco creáis que soy una monja,de vez en cuando tengo mis escapadas y me desahogo con alguien que conozco ese fin de semana y después si te he visto no me acuerdo,casi siempre me acompaña Michiru pero cuando ha tenido conciertos y no ha podido he ido sola. El hecho que las demás no lo sepan es porque me da un poco de pena decirles¡Si disfruto de sexo sin compromiso aunque sigo intentando buscar mi príncipe azul!¡Me moriría de la vergüenza!Pero Michiru es como yo,un día en uno de esos sitios fue donde nos encontramos las 2 y nos quedamos sorprendidas de vernos,después del momento embarazoso hablamos y decidimos dejarlo entre nosotras,e incluso ahora lo disfrutamos juntas como colegialas cada vez que vamos a disfrutar el fin de semana de sexo desinhibido como lo llamamos nosotras-resople-hablando de sexo necesito algo con urgencia.

-Señorita por aquí-me dispuse a seguirlo mientras intentaba arreglar mi cabello un poco,iba tan distraída que choqué con alguien y sin ver quien era me disculpé.

-¡Oh disculpe,cuanto lo siento!Estaba distraída y no me fijé.

-Pues a ver si miramos mejor,no puedes ir atropellando a la gente de esa forma-en eso lo miré muy enojada, me sorprendí de ver un chico moreno de ojos azules muy guapo no se si fue la calentura que tenia pero solo con verlo me puso a 100,pero entonces volvió a abrir la boca-por cierto¿porque vienes mojada?¿No sabes que hay que ducharse sin ropa?-ahora me miró de forma sensual susurrando-¿Sabes?No me importaría acompañarte-me hizo ojitos,¡imbécil!,no es mas que un cazador en busca de una "chica fácil",pues esta vez tendrá que redirigir su radar ,es una pena no haberlo encontrado en mis fines de semana de sexo-¿Que me dices preciosa?-¡que lástima que todos los chicos guapos y que me atraen son imbéciles,me dio su sonrisa mas sexy¡idiota!

-Si no te preocupes que miraré mejor para la próxima,no quiero volver a chocar con imbéciles que se creen que con una sonrisa bonita y unas palabras estúpidas voy a caer en sus brazos -poniéndome lo mas recta que pude lo miré con desdén y sin permitirle replicar me alejé de él para seguir hacia la mesa de mi amigo.

DPOV

Había sido un día muy ajetreado y agotador,me sentía aburrido de mi vida,siempre era igual trabajo,copas con los chicos y pasar una noche de sexo con alguna desconocida-puesto que ninguna valía para repetir-no me daba el tiempo de conocerlas,ni siquiera recordaba sus nombres y he de reconocer que ya me resultaba aburrido.

Quería algo nuevo en mi vida,un reto me gustaría encontrar a la chica que viese mas allá de mi apellido y por supuesto de mi físico,que no es que sea engreído pero estoy bastante bien,soy alto,apuesto,tengo casi todos los músculos marcados...En fin que todas las chicas con las que me encuentro caen rendidas a mis pies y me gustaría por una vez que no sea así.

Al llegar junto a la recepcionista me envió su mirada felina de _Voy a comerte_ ,pero ya he probado de lo que puede ofrecer y no me interesa repetir.

Me acompaña a mi mesa de siempre sin dejar de hablar pero yo no me estoy enterando de nada puesto que la estoy ignorando,pero parece no darse por enterada,al llegar a mi mesa me deja el menú no sin antes hacer una sugerencia.

-Si quieres algo que no venga en el menú solo debes decírmelo-me guiñó un ojo y se fue contoneando las caderas de forma excesiva.¡Ni muerto volvía a acostarme con ella!

Una vez que hago mi orden al camarero me entretengo en mirar lo que hay a mi alrededor,me encuentro con 3 chicas,una pelirroja con la que ya estuve en su tiempo así que paso,otra morena que no conozco pero no es mi tipo y una castaña que me manda ojitos pero no me pone nada de nada-me toqué la frente-debo estar enfermo,pero he perdido ese apetito últimamente,¡necesito ese reto y lo necesito ya!¡Quiero sexo pero con alguien que merezca la pena!

Mientras espero que traigan mi comida decido ir al baño y cuando estoy a punto de llegar una chica choca conmigo,se disculpa haciéndose la tonta,la observo bien y ¡está de muerte!con ese vestido ceñido y casi transparente¡es la chica mas jodidamente hermosa y sexy que me he encontrado en mucho tiempo!,bien parece que con esta haré una excepción sea como sea ¡tengo que tirármela!

Me hago un poco el gracioso con ella sobre lo de mirar por donde va y con lo de la ducha y luego dejo caer mis intenciones y ¡Entonces ella me manda a paseo!¡Increíble!Y se va hacia la mesa de la morena donde también hay 3 chicos más ¿Sera alguno el novio?Espero que no. Nunca me había sentido tan atraído por una chica como con esta,¡debía conseguirla como sea!Tengo que averiguar quien es.

Llego al baño,una vez que termino escucho unas voces fuera,salgo y me encuentro a 2 de los chicos de la mesa de mi _Diosa Rubia ¿de donde salió ese mi?A_ penas la conozco y ya me adueño de ella. Entonces escucho su conversación mientras hago tiempo lavándome las manos.

-Diamante ya te he dicho que no esta interesada en ti te aprecia como amigo y nada más.

-¡No puedo creerlo Zafiro,deberías apoyarme con esto! O es que sigues enamorado¿es eso?Vamos tío tu oportunidad pasó hazte a la idea,ahora ese tormento rubio será mío-¡vaya parece que hablan de _mi diosa_ ¿otra vez ese mi?Me quedaré a ver que dice este imbécil de ella.

-Pero Diamante ella no es el tipo de chicas que frecuentas,y respecto a lo de mi relación con ella ahora solo somos los mejores amigos,a pesar de todo-ésto último lo susurro mas que decirlo. Lo mire bastante de arriba a abajo para ver cual era su tipo,era bastante parecido a mi,por ahí voy bien.

-Sí por eso me tiene loco,¡debes ayudarme!¡eres mi hermano, por favor! Tío sabes que soy un gran partido para ella y además tengo la impresión que si no me apresuro se me adelantará uno de esos buitres. Me gusta mucho y sabes que eso en mi ya es bastante-me da a mi que este es otro mujeriego como yo.

-Pues si quieres una relación con ella-gruñí para mis adentros al escucharlo-deberás acostumbrate,ella llama la atención por donde va,recuerdo una vez en la Universidad que le ofrecieron ser modelo y lo rechazó sólo porque ese no era su sueño yo intente animarla,le dije que seria divertido pero nada ni caso me hizo.

-Sí debo darme prisa y ya se me está ocurriendo algo. Por cierto ¿como es eso que la animaste a ser modelo?¡Con lo celoso que eras de ella!No lo puedo creer. Si Serena hubiera sido miá entonces no la habría dejado escapar como hiciste tu.

-¡venga deja de decir tonterías!Que como sigamos tardando Yaten te tomará la delantera.

-¡Mierda tienes razón!

Así salió como alma que lleva el diablo corriendo hacia afuera y su hermano detrás de él resoplando y negando con la cabeza. Logré saber su nombre Serena, muy bonito por cierto y lo mas importante no tiene novio. Lo peor que tendré varios imbéciles como el de antes en el camino pero no me quejo yo pedí un reto y parece que Dios me lo ha enviado.

Pero quiero saber mas de ella,así que me dirijo al mostrador de recepción a sacar esa información de la chica de allí. Una vez que llego ella me ofrece una mirada que pretende ser sexy pero que para mí no tiene efecto.

-Hola…-me quedo pensando cual podrá ser su nombre.

-Mimette-contesta un poco enfadada,si tuviera que recordar el nombre de todas me volvería loco,bueno a lo que vamos.

-Mimette-utilizo mi voz mas sensual-necesito una información muy importante y solo tú puedes darme.

-si dime Darien-me hizo ojitos¡estupendo!-haré lo que quieras-me miró de arriba a abajo re lamiéndose los labios.

-Si ,necesito el nombre de todos lo que se hallan en la mesa junto al ventanal,¿Podrías hacer eso por mí Mimette?

-¡Claro!Te lo escribo junto a mi número en este papel-se puso a escribir en el -y ya sabes¡llamame cuando quieras!-me guiñó el ojo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta,nos vemos-me retiré lo mas rápido que pude con el papel en las manos y fui a mi mesa donde ya habían traído mi comida. Mientras comía observaba a todos los de la mesa en cuestión,mi diosa rubia se hallaba de espaldas y no podía verla bien. Pero los chicos peliplatas que se hallaban frente a mí pude observar como coqueteaban con descaro con ella,la chica morena reía de todo lo que decían y el moreno la miraba con adoración, puede que sea verdad lo que decía el hermano y siga enamorado. El hecho de saber que mi diosa ha estado con ese chico no me gusta nada de nada,raro pero cierto.

Terminé de comer y miré el papel que me dio Mimette.

 _Los clientes de la mesa son Zafiro y Diamante Black,Yaten Kou , Hotaru Tomoe y Serena Tsukino._

 _Mi número es 790346721 cuando quieras y como quieras te estaré esperando._

 _Besos tuya Mimette,estoy deseando volver a sentirte dentro de mí._

Vaya con Mimette no se anda con rodeos,pero me parece que ahora tengo un objetivo mas claro y mejor,y como que me llamo Darien Chiba que Serena Tsukino será mía. Terminé de comer y no me quedó de otra que volver al trabajo-miré el reloj-¡Ya iba tarde! me había ensimismado demasiado con la Diosa y ahora tocaba correr un poco. Pero ya el día había mejorado bastante,encontré lo que buscaba y creo que me entretendría bastante en el camino. Estaba tan feliz que no preste atención a ninguno de los demás nombres a pesar que me sonaban de algo.

SPOV

Después de mi desagradable encuentro con el engreído fui a la mesa a saludar a los chicos,quería reunirlos a todos pero fue imposible. Se encontraban Zafiro Black mi mejor amigo y también fue mi primer amor-mejor no recordar eso-su hermano Diamante muy buen amigo también pero un poco pesado con las citas,ya no sé como hacer para que deje de hacerlo,de momento me niego con educación y de forma disimulada,debo reconocer que es muy guapo y atractivo pero entra dentro de mis amistades con lo que con el no puedo tener sexo o mejor dicho no debo-resople-Yaten Kou otro buen amigo con el que puedo pasarme horas riendo y conversando,somos muy parecidos con la diferencia que él parece serio mientras que yo no también esta de muerte,hay que ser sincera y lo reconozco y por último mi querida Hotaru o debería decir mi cuñada Hotaru,se cree que no lo sé pero debo reconocer que desde hace un tiempo salen juntos a todas partes, puede que no sea oficial todavía pero seguro que no tarda .Cuando los chicos se fueron al baño aproveché de preguntar por el Idiota de antes,de forma sutil y discreta sin saber porque lo hacía. Solo sentía demasiada curiosidad y debo reconocer que el chico había despertados mis instintos mas salvajes.

-¡Oye Hotaru!¿Sabes quien es ese chico moreno de la mesa de allá?

-Darien Chiba-¡no podía ser, su empresa era cliente mía!¡vaya casualidad!incluso mis padres y los suyos son íntimos amigos¡Mierda!-¿Porque?

-Por nada- me miraron ambos con cara de _no te creo nada_ -entrando en el salón he chocado con él y ha sido bastante grosero-me miraron muy raro.

-¿En serio?¿Darien Chiba no ha intentado ligar contigo?No puedo creerlo.

-Pues sí ¡me ha dicho que las duchas se dan sin ropa porque estaba toda mojada!Debo reconocer que tiene su gracia pero en su momento no se la vi-lo dije con todo el sarcasmo que pude.

Yaten se empezó a reír a carcajadas,hasta se le saltaron las lagrimas.

-Debo reconocer que es gracioso,le diré a mi hermano que me lo presente.

-¿Taiki lo conoce?-me miró negando con la cabeza.

-Seiya,él es el hermano guay que no se deja ver en compañía de los que el considera críos-nos señaló a todos los presentes-es decir nosotros-asentí luego me miró mas serio- y me extraña conociendo el _modus operandi_ de Chiba que no haya intentado llevarte a la cama.

Sí que lo había hecho pero no iba a decirles eso por lo que opté por dejarlo así. Por lo que había dicho es un picaflor,Tal vez... ¡era tan guapo!Pero su empresa es cliente de la mía no sería muy ético tirármelo,aunque por otro lado…¡joder solo el pensar tirármelo me esta poniendo a 100!

-¿Serena estas bien?Te has quedado muy pensativa-negué con la cabeza a Hotaru esperando que no notaran ninguno las calores que me habían dado solo de imaginarme a ambos desnudos,sudorosos,...

-Sere te lo digo como amigo,no creo que sea muy inteligente acercarte a ninguno de los 3-hizo comillas con los dedos cuando dijo 3 al ver que lo miraba extrañada agrego-Haruka Tenoh,Darien Chiba y por supuesto mi hermano Seiya Kou son digamoslo de forma que se entienda solteros empedernidos que no buscan compromiso y de momento no creo que lo quieran siquiera.

-Lo tendré presente, de todas maneras no conozco a ninguno-al decir esto Yaten por poco se atraganta pero era la verdad ninguno de esos nombres me sonaban hasta que el los menciono,solo me era conocido el apellido Chiba por mis padres y por mi empresa por supuesto.

-¿No eres muy dada a las revistas de chismes verdad?-negué con la cabeza bastante tenia con lo mio para agregar mas.

-Pues son los 3 solteros de oro de Tokio,no hay chica que no intente pillar a alguna de ellos para poder vivir del cuento. Seiya posee una discográfica,la misma en la que trabajamos Mina ,Rei y yo. Darien es el futuro dueño de la empresa "the sailor"muy reconocida a nivel mundial y por último esta Haruka Tenoh uno de los mejores pilotos de carreras de Japón-asentí,la verdad estaba bastante sorprendida con todo eso todos ellos eran importantes y conocidos y yo sin enterarme.

Antes de poder contestar llegaron Zafiro y Diamante del baño y no pudimos seguir con la conversación.

-Bueno ¿nos hemos perdido de algo?-negué con la cabeza,Diamante como siempre me lanzó una sonrisa y me guiñó el ojo-por cierto Sere tengo una cena de gala este Sábado¿Podrías acompañarme?-me puso su mirada de corderito degollado que no podía resistir.

-¡Oh Diamante sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de fiestas!

-¡Venga Sere!Es que no tengo pareja para ir y todos van acompañados¿me harás ir solo?-de nuevo esa cara,siempre era lo mismo todos abusaban de mi buen corazón de ayudarlos para obligarme a ir a esos actos llenos de imbéciles que se creen que porque ayuden a los demás unos días al año y que todos lo vean eres de lo mejor. Yo ayudo en una fundación bajo mi seudónimo siempre y nadie lo sabe.

-¿porque no le dices a una de las chicas?estoy segura que estarán encantadas de ir,sobre todo Mina-seguro que mas entusiasmadas que yo,miré al resto pidiendo ayuda pero ninguno lo hizo,Yaten parecía molesto,Zafiro risueño y Hotaru estaba expectante por mi respuesta.

-¡Pero Sere !Sabes que tengo mas confianza contigo que con ellas¡por favor!

-¡Está bien!¡pero me debes una muy gorda!-no podía dejarlo tirado.

-¡Bien,lo pasaremos genial!Te recojo el sábado a las 20:00.

-De acuerdo-miré mi reloj y me levanté de un sobresalto-¡Mierda llego tarde!¡Nos vemos chicos!-y así como llegué desaparecí,pasé por mi departamento para cambiarme de ropa y partí con mi coche a la empresa,pero por el camino hice una parada para comprarme un chocolate ¿no se dice que es sustituto del sexo?¡pues eso es lo que necesitaba con desesperación pero a falta de uno me compensaba el otro!Fui a la cafetería que iba siempre con las chicas,que por cierto era de mi hermano Andrew,él poseía unos cuantos de restaurantes y cafeterías por todo Tokio,en ella estaba de encargada una de mis mejores amigas Lita, por la que mi hermano bebía los vientos pero no se atrevía a dar el paso. Aparqué justo en frente y cuando iba a entrar abrieron desde dentro dándome un golpe por el que perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo de culo,definitivamente hoy no era mi día.

-¡Oh cielos cuanto lo siento!Iba distraído con el móvil y no me fije que venías ,de verdad lo siento mucho!-en ese momento lo miré,me estaba extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a levantar,era un chico alto,rubio y bastante guapo,por cierto,cogí su mano y me levanté,olía muy bien¿porque hoy todos los chicos que se me atravesaban eran tan guapos? ,he de reconocer que estaba bastante bien¡Pero en que estas pensando Sere!Creo que necesito sexo ¡pero ya!

-No te preocupes,no fue nada de que preocuparse,he tenido caídas peores debido a mi torpeza natural-entonces empezó a reír a carcajadas que hasta se le saltaron las lágrimas, lo miré con enojo fingido-me alegro divertirte tanto,si me disculpas llevo prisa-intenté pasar por su lado pero me lo impidió.

-Lo siento,pero me pareció muy divertido tu comentario y hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto.

-De acuerdo,no lo tendré en cuenta pero en serio llego bastante tarde al trabajo y todavía necesito mi chocolate-me miró de forma extraña una mezcla de alegría y asombro.

-Dejame invitarte,por lo de hace rato y mientras podemos conocernos un poco mas-la verdad que el chico no estaba mal y se veía simpático.

-Serena Tsukino-le tendí mi mano a lo que el me devolvió el gesto.

-Haruka Tenoh-¿Que el amigo del imbécil?esto no puede estar pasando,me parece demasiada casualidad,Haruka debió darse cuenta de mi expresión y me miró dudoso-¿Te pasa algo?

-No,pero hoy precisamente he escuchado tu nombre en una conversación con unos amigos.

-Espero que fueran cosas buenas-mientras hablamos llegamos al mostrador donde pedí mi chocolate ,mientras me lo preparaban seguimos conversando y para ser un gran piloto de carreras y uno de los solteros de oro de Japón era muy agradable.

-Si ellos eran fans tuyos-le guiñé el ojo a lo que me pareció que se sonrojaba-por lo que dijeron solo cosas buenas.

-Me alegro-en ese momento llegó la chica con mi chocolate y me dispuse a ir a mi coche ,el siguió conmigo-oye me preguntaba si te gustaría salir a tomar algo cualquier día conmigo-que quedé sorprendida que un chico como él me pidiera una cita debía de tenerlas a millones y mirándolo bien estaba de muerte pero no quiero mezclar el sexo con mi vida diaria,¡creo que necesito una escapada de sexo ya!-¡Siento ser tan directo pero es la costumbre!No tienes porque responder ahora,te daré mi número y me llamas cuando te apetezca salir a tomar algo por ahí-en ese momento llegamos a mi coche y pude observar como lo observaba fascinado se notaba que le encantaban-Veo que te gustan los coches de buena calidad y de colores llamativos-me miro divertido.

-me encanta la velocidad y el color rosa por lo que los uní en mi bebe-el me miró con un brillo extraño en su mirada.

-¿En serio te gusta la velocidad?Podemos hacer una carrera algún día lo mismo podrías ser capaz de ganarme-¿eso sonaba a desafío?¡Serena Tsukino nunca rechaza uno!

-Eso tenlo por seguro,aunque andando soy patosa ,con el coche tengo bastante estabilidad y dejame decirte que soy muy buena por lo que cuando y donde quieras-le guiñé el ojo y rio divertido.

-Este domingo tengo una presentación de un coche y no tengo con quien ir-me miró fijamente-¿te gustaría acompañarme,incluso pondrán una pista con 2 coches para que podamos hacer carreras-mis ojos se iluminaron.

-¿En serio?¡Eso es maravilloso!,en ese caso tenemos una cita-su rostro pareció iluminarse-ten mi teléfono-le dí una de mis tarjetas de trabajo donde aparecían el numero de mi oficina y el móvil particular-para confirmarme la hora y donde me recojes será un placer hacer una carrera con el gran Haruka Tenoh.

-Para mí también será un placer estar en tu compañía-yo me sonrojé-ahora debo irme pero nos veremos-se fue y yo me fui corriendo en mi auto todo lo que el tráfico me permitió,cuando estaba a punto de llegar un coche se me cruzó y tuvimos un pequeño roce,el tipo salió del auto como loco mirando los daños de su coche y maldiciendo a pesar de no tener nada.

-¡Mierda!¡Mi coche, no puedo creerlo!-llegué hasta él con la intención de hacer el parte.

-Disculpa pero tengo prisa y debo ir al trabajo,¿le importaría rellenar los papeles cuanto antes?-se volvió colérico hacia mí y en cuanto me vio cambió su expresión de golpe,me escaneó de arriba a abajo y cuando estuvo contento con el resultado me sonrió y se acercó a mí mas de lo que me gustaría y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo el tipo estaba bastante bien.

-¡vaya señorita,encantado mi nombre es Seiya ¿el suyo?-me cogió la mano y la beso¡increíble!Un momento¿ dijo Seiya?No puede ser el mismo seria demasiada casualidad conocer a los 3 solteros de oro en el mismo día.

-Serena,y por si no me ha escuchado llevo prisa¿te dejo los papeles y me los devuelves en esta dirección?-el asintió embobado todavía ,cogió los papeles y mi tarjeta,la observó.

-¿Trabajas en "The moonlight"?

-Sí,así que si no te importa me los envías allí,ahora debo irme.

-De acuerdo bombom-me sonrió ,me fijé mejor en él y era un chico moreno ,alto y bastante guapo e incluso tenía algo que me resultaba conocido,era raro pero es como si lo conociese de algo-me pondré en contacto contigo cuanto antes-me sonrió y emprendí rumbo al trabajo.

Menos mal que yo era mi propia jefa si no me hubiera llevado una buena regañina,una vez en mi oficina llamé a mi taller de confianza para que me arreglaran el rozón de mi bebe,y después pasé toda la tarde recuperando el tiempo perdido,debía dejar todo listo para la reunión de mañana temprano ,me esperaba una tarde bastante agotadora.

DPOV

Después del día tan ajetreado en el trabajo puse rumbo al pub Millenium donde quedaba con los chicos para tomar algo casi todos los días,aparqué donde siempre y me dirigí a la puerta siendo el foco de atención de las féminas que me encontraba por el camino,ya estaba acostumbrado a ello y me resultaba aburrido. En la puerta me encontré con el chico de siempre que nunca recordaba su nombre.

-¡Buenas noches señor Chiba!¡Bienvenido sus amigos lo esperan donde siempre!

-Gracias chico-me apresuré al interior y me encontré con ellos con una sonrisa cada uno que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver.

-Veo que habéis tenido un gran día-todos asintieron con la mirada perdida-¿sabéis?Yo también he tenido un día bueno,he conocido una chica que en vez de tirarse encima mía me ha mandado a paseo-me miraron sorprendidos.

-¿En serio?Pues que casualidad a mi me ha pasado algo similar,he tropezado con una chica hermosísima que no se ha cegado por mi nombre ni mi aspecto y es bastante llama Serena-¿que no puede ser la misma o si?

-pues yo he tenido un pequeño accidente con mi coche con una rubia de infarto ¡que estaba de muerte¡-los 2 lo miramos sorprendidos-en serio tíos me dio su tarjeta y mañana mismo pienso ir a buscarla a su puesto de trabajo e invitarla a cenar.

-Pues la mía estaba...no hay palabras de verdad. Encima iba toda empapada y se le transparentaba la ropa…-si seguía pensando en ella iba a tener una erección-por cierto tambien se llama Serena.

-¡ya ,Ya!Amigo lo hemos captado-me reí de su reacción-por lo que veo hemos encontrado unas chicas geniales y dignas de tomarse su tiempo solo espero que no sean la misma.

-Sí Haruka,debo reconocer que llevaba aburrido mucho tiempo por la falta de reto en las chicas que conocía,y esta amigos creo que será todo un reto,se ve que tiene un gran carácter y es bellísima. Empezaré a partir de mañana con la conquista.

-Si yo he quedado con ella para asistir a la fiesta de inauguración de mi coche,y espero que no faltéis,por cierto ¿a quien vais a llevar?

-Intentaré llevar a mi diosa si se deja y si no iré solo no me interesa ir con nadie.-miré a Seiya.

-yo supongo que intentaré pedírselo a mi bombom .

-¿Tu bombom?¿Quieres decir tu rubia?

-Si ,estoy deseando volver a verla.

Seguimos conversando de otras cosas y dejando aparcadas a nuestras próximas chicas,cuando se apareció alguien bastante desagradable para mi gusto.

-¡Hola chicos!¿Queréis compañía?

-Ni loco la querría,mejor vuelve por donde viniste no nos interesa tu vida.

-¡Darien te has vuelto tan…-seguro que no se sabía ninguna palabra con la que contestar,era tan tonta-imbécil!

-pues estos imbéciles no quieren nada contigo mejor ve a engatusar a aquellos tontos de allá-señalé un grupo de hombres mayores y ella al darse cuenta se enojó.

-¡eres un idiota!-se dirigió al resto-por cierto si alguno quiere compañía que venga a buscarme-se fue moviendo las caderas de forma demasiado exuberante y exagerada.

-Esmeralda no se rinde,se ve que sigue a la caza de un soltero de oro con el que vivir una vida de lujos sin hacer nada de nada.

-Si pues con nosotros la lleva clara¿verdad chicos?

-¡Ni con un palo!-dijimos todos a la vez mientras nos reíamos.

Seguimos conversando de otras cosas hasta la hora de volver a casa,llegué a mi departamento bastante cansado,con una persona en mente.

La busqué en Internet y salia muy poca información de ella,era hija de Kenji e Ikuko Tsukino,tiene 2 hermanos Andrew y Sammuel y trabaja en "The Moonlight".

Vaya esa es la misma empresa que lleva mi publicidad,creo que tendré que darle una visita para repasar los contratos con ella. Sonreí para mis adentros muy pronto ella sería mía.

Incluso ahora que lo miraba bien me sonaba el nombre de sus padres pero lo importante era ella mi diosa y muy pronto la tendria. Sonrei como hacia tiempo no hacia antes de quedarme dormido.

 **URSU.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

SPOV

Después del día tan agotador de ayer,salí bastante tarde del trabajo,con eso de los retrasos que tuve ayer no me quedó de otra que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Hoy en la mañana tenía una importante reunión con un posible cliente interesado en la publicidad para su nuevo coche,lo único que sé es que es corredor de carreras y tiene una larga lista de coches que ha sacado al mercado,no han querido dar su nombre por seguridad-resoplo-supongo que es igual a mí le gusta su privacidad.

De camino a casa paré en la cafetería de siempre por mi chocolate caliente,una vez llegué a casa me lo tomé,me duché y me acosté¡Estaba rendida!Así que nada mas poner la cabeza en la almohada me sumí en un profundo sueño.

-¡uhhhh!¡Cinco minutos mas!-había un ruido muy molesto que no paraba de sonar,parece que paró cuando me volví a colocar para dormir volvió a sonar me senté para ver de donde provenía y era mi celular,lo cogí muy molesta pues eran sólo las 6 de la mañana-¿Diga?

-¡Sereeeeee!-me tuve que separar el móvil del oído-¡No te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado!He conocido al hombre de mis sueños,si lo sé es muy pronto para decirlo pero ¡ayyyy!¡es maravilloso!Y después de la fantástica noche que pasamos ayer…

-Un momento Mina,acabo de despertar por lo cual mis 5 sentidos todavía no van del todo bien,dime despacio-Mina era así cuando se embalaba no paraba de hablar.

-Que he conocido al hombre de mis sueños.

-¿estas segura?¿No será muy pronto todavía?¿Lo conozco?

-Solo lo sé Sere y si es pronto lo conocí anoche,las chicas y yo fuimos a tomar algo incluso Yaten vino también,pero lo único que preguntaba es si ibas a venir-sabia el enamoramiento que tenia Mina con Yaten desde hace mucho pero por lo que veía no era reciproco, el solo decía que estaba enamorado de una chica hace mucho y no perdía la esperanza que ella lo mirara como el a ella algún día,pero no sabemos quien es supongo que trabajando en una discográfica rodeado de cantantes y bailarinas hermosas debe ser una de ellas- y mira que le dijimos varia veces que no pero seguía con su canción,pero cambiando de tema,allí lo conocí era alto,apuesto,bastante musculoso y en la cama se mueve que te mueres…

-¡Mina!¿Lo conociste ayer y ya te acostaste con él?¿Y si te hubiera hecho daño,no lo conocías?-puede sonar un poco hipócrita viniendo de mi pero es la verdad,a los chicos con los que mantengo relaciones también los conozco de poco antes pero en esos lugares todos sabemos a lo que vamos y no dejarían entrar a un lunático.

-¡Vamos Sere no seas tan puritana,es verdad que lo conocí anoche pero en cuanto nos vimos conectamos de un forma especial,si te relacionaras mas con el sexo opuesto lo sabrías-rodé los ojos¡si ella supiera!

-¡Ya Mina para por favor mi vida sexual no es asunto tuyo!.

-¡Si no tienes!Por eso no es de mi interés-esta Mina siempre es la misma no tiene filtro ninguno.

-Para ya Mina,no me interesa el tema por el que vamos.

-¡Sere deberías pasar una noche de sexo como yo anoche,no sabes lo que te pierdes-si ella supiera que no hace tanto que no tengo sexo,sólo soy discreta-de todas maneras hemos quedado para desayunar todas las chicas y me preguntaba si podrías pasarte por allí.

-¿A que hora sería?

-Las 8,donde siempre¿Vendrás?

-Si creo que tengo tiempo,no podré estar mucho pero así las veré.

-¡Siiiiiiii!Pues te dejo ¡nos vemos al rato,te quiero!

-Y yo a ti,adiós-pues ni modo ya estaba despierta decidí levantarme y arreglarme para ir al lugar acordado aunque llegara temprano,de todas maneras ya despierta no iba a poder dormir nada de nada.

Me puse un traje ajustado azul cielo,y una vez lista de todo salí rumbo al Crown. Llegué en muy poco tiempo con mi bebe,aparque donde siempre-al ser un sitio de la familia había algunos aparcamientos reservados para nosotros-iba andando rápido para la puerta y justo cuando llegaba a la puerta una voz bastante familiar me habló desde mi espalda ,demasiado cerca provocandome escalofríos.

-¡Vaya no esperaba tener la suerte de encontrarte aquí,tenía pensado visitarte en tu lugar de trabajo!-me giré hacia él,era muy guapo,pero me repetí a mí misma que era un cliente no podía pensar en esas cosas con él,¡pero era tan irresistible!,creo que me quede mucho tiempo callada y mirándolo porque se empezó a reír de mí¡Idiota!

-¡Pues lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo!-lo miré desafiante-Siempre que te veo me resultas demasiado engreído y desagradable-se puso mas serio y me contestó.

-Es verdad mis disculpas señorita,me dejaría invitarla a desayunar y así podemos hablar y conocernos más,sé que no te has llevado muy buena impresión mía en nuestros encuentros por ello quiero enmendar mis errores-lo mire de forma sospechosa-ademas somos socios y por ello debemos llevarnos bien.

-De acuerdo-le di la mano-empezaremos de 0 pero ahora debo de ir con mis amigas,hemos quedado para desayunar juntas-parece que se decepcionó al escucharlo.

-Entiendo,pues déjame darte mi número y puedes llamarme para otra ocasión,de todas maneras debemos hablar de algunas cosas que me gustaría cambiar de algunos productos.¿Tendrías un hueco esta tarde?

Miré mi agenda electrónica para ver si podía hacerle hueco y sí parecía que todo se empeñaba en que lo conociera mejor.

-Sí en la tarde,tengo un hueco a las 7¿te parece bien esa hora o tienes algo que hacer?

-Me parece perfecto,¡Nos vemos luego!¡Ah por cierto! estaré por allí-señalo un lugar de la cafetería cerca de los ventanales-por si cambias de opinión y te apetece acompañarme-me sonrió y se fue.

Como ya sabía donde nos sentaríamos me dirigí hacia allí saludando a mi paso a la chica de recepción y al llegar a la mesa todas me miraban con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

-¡Vaya Sere!¿Quien era ese adonis con el que hablabas?-Mina como siempre con sus comentarios.

-Es un cliente nada mas-intenté cambiar de tema-¿como van los preparativos para la boda Amy?sabes que para lo que necesites solo tienes que pedírmelo.

-Lo sé gracias Sere,pero al final decidí por contratar a una organizadora de bodas,Taiki y yo estamos demasiado ocupados para poder ver nada,sólo debemos dar el visto bueno y ya.

-Si es lo mejor,te quitas de problemas,yo cuando me case si es que me caso lo haré de igual forma-esa era Rei nunca reconocería que estaba loca por su compañero Nicolás Kumada,a él se le veía a leguas lo que sentía por mi amiga pero ella parecía no querer verlo,se que tuvo una mala experiencia con uno de sus novios pero estoy segura que Nicolás la trataría estupendamente si le diera una oportunidad,pero es muy reacia a hacerlo.

-Pues a mí si me gustaría encontrar al hombre de mi vida como lo ha hecho Amy- ella me sonrió en respuesta-y se que algunas lo han encontrado solo que no os atrevéis a darle la oportunidad.

-¿Queeee?-gritaron las 2 a las que me refería a la vez, las demás asintieron.

-Si Sere tiene razón,tu Lita sabes que Andrew esta loco por ti y tu por el pero cada vez que te pide una cita le pones excusas tontas,y todo por el hecho que te rompieron el corazón lo mismo va por ti Rei con respecto a Nicolás ninguna os hará daño solo debéis darle una oportunidad o sino puede que cuando lo decidáis se haga tarde-ambas asintieron pero no dijeron nada por lo que decidí cambiar de tema.

-Bueno y que os contáis de nuevo-así empezamos un charla muy amena y distendida como siempre entre nosotras,de vez en cuando miraba el lugar donde se hallaba Darien que me estaba mirando y me sonreía,cada vez que lo hacía notaba algo extraño en mi estomago.

Cuando llegó la hora de irme me despedí de las chicas que ya cada una se disponía a ir a su trabajo.

-¡Chicas recordad que en 3 semanas es mi presentación espero que no faltéis ninguna!

-¡Por supuesto que no!¿Vendrán Setsuna y Michiru?

-Si me lo confirmaron la semana pasada,así que estaremos todas y seréis mi apoyo.

-Si sabes que siempre lo seremos-nos abrazamos y nos despedimos,me fijé que Darien ya se había ido y yo fui por mi bebe y me dispuse a llegar cuanto antes a mi oficina para preparar la sala para la reunión con el futuro cliente.

Una vez llegué pude ver que mi secretaria estaba muy acalorada discutiendo con un chico moreno con pelo largo y coleta que me daba la espalda,me pregunto quien será. Cuando llego mas cerca puedo escuchar un poco de lo que discuten.

-Señorita ya le he dicho que ella me espera. Quedamos en que le traería los papeles personalmente y como ve aquí estoy.

-Y yo le he dicho que no tiene ningún hueco en la agenda para verlo,no puede llegar sin mas y querer que ella lo vea así nada más.

Antes que siguieran con la discusión salí en ayuda de Molly que parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría.

-¡Buenos días!¿Algún problema? -el chico era el mismo que me dio un roce al coche ayer.

-¡Oh por fin puedo tenerte de frente para darte esto!-me entregó lo que suponía eran los papeles del coche y me sonrió de forma muy sexy.

-Gracias pero no hacia falta que me los entregaras personalmente,podías habérselos dado a mi secretaría-señalé a Molly- pero ya que te has molestado muchas gracias y ya nos veremos-me dispuse a irme cuando me cogió del brazo.

-Se que puede sonar loco pero me gustaría que cenásemos juntos cualquier día,para conocernos mejor-su mirada era profunda y anhelosa de oír mi respuesta,de todas maneras no perdía nada por conocer al chico,mientras no fuese un loco secuestrador todo iría bien.

-Esta bien ,podemos vernos luego que salga de trabajar,tengo asuntos que tratar con un cliente y después podremos cenar-le sonreí y al corresponderme noté algo familiar pero no lo ubicaba del todo-pero ahora debo volver a la oficina para la reunión que tengo hoy a primera hora-miré a Molly-¿Han llegado ya?

-Si,llegaron hará unos 10 minutos,siento no haberte avisado antes pero con la discusión de tu amigo me olvidé por completo.

-Pues entonces te recojo a las 21:00 para cenar,por cualquier cambio aquí esta mi móvil,llámame.

-De acuerdo,nos vemos Seiya- me fui lo mas rápido que pude al ascensor.

-¡Adiós bombom!-¡me había dicho bombom a mi!vaya chico mas desvergonzado. Pero me resultaba bastante divertido.

Llegue a la oficina de la reunión y me quedé de piedra con lo que vi dentro. Habían 2 hombres uno rubio llamado Haruka y otro peliplata llamado Malaquite.

A Malaquite lo conocí en uno de mis viajes en busca de sexo,y nunca creí volver a verlo,¡Mierda!solo espero que no hable del tema mientras hay que hablar de trabajo. Me hice la tonta como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros hace unos meses.

-¡buenos días caballeros!Siento mucho el retraso pero surgió algo importante y no pude posponerlo-los 2 me miraron boquiabiertos supongo que ninguno esperaba encontrarme aquí.

-¡Buenos días Serena!-Haruka me abrazó muy fuerte-no sabía que trabajabas aquí.

-Sí se puede decir que soy la mano derecha de la dueña-los miré a ambos-bueno por lo que veo la presentación del coche de la que me hablaste era la tuya-le entrecerré los ojos-bien pues aparte de esa fiesta hemos mirados todo sobre los comerciales y las vallas publicitarias que cogeremos...Así estuvimos hablando un rato de los negocios ,mientras que Haruka estaba muy atento a todo Malaquite sólo me miraba a mí de una forma demasiado lasciva,solo espero que no este pensando en repetir lo que ocurrió la otra vez. Debo reconocer que no estuvo nada mal,pero no me interesa repetir y menos mientras estoy en mi vida diaria.

-Mal¿que te parece?Yo lo veo todo estupendo.

-Yo creo que debemos ver unos matices con mas detalle tu y yo solos-me guiñó el ojo-¿Que me dices?

-Mal me parece que no es momento para ligar,estamos hablando de negocios-parecía bastante enojado.

-Creo que los dejaré conversar a solas,mientras llevo algunas cosas a mi oficina-cogí lo que necesitaba y me fui resoplando por mi mala suerte,¡con todos los hombres que hay en el mundo tiene que aparecer uno entre un millón en mi oficina!

Cuando llegué deje todo colocado en su sitio,mientras estaba de espaldas a la puerta alguien entró pensaba que era Molly con algún recado urgente,hasta que la persona en cuestión se abrazó a mi desde atrás besándome el cuello,pegué un respingo alejándome de él.

-¿Que demonios te crees que haces?-lo solté con toda la rabia que tenía.

-¡Oh vamos preciosa!Todavía recuerdo lo bien que lo pasamos juntos en la cama y me muero por repetir-miro alrededor-podríamos hacerlo aquí en la oficina-me guiño un ojo-¿que me dices preciosa?

-¿Y quien te dice que yo muero por lo mismo?-lo miré de forma amenazante-no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi de esa forma o a intentar nada conmigo,sabes que aquello fue cosa de un fin de semana y que se queda allí-me miró dolido.

-No me digas que lo mas hermoso que he vivido en mi vida ha sido un error,para mi fue increíble,llevo tratando de buscarte desde entonces. Pero por mas que ofrecí dinero a cambio nadie me daba la información para poder encontrarte.

-Si seguro-resoplé-Mal no voy a repetir lo que acabo de decir así que pónmelo fácil y dejame en paz. Sabes que todos lo que acudimos a esos sitios lo hacemos por la privacidad por lo que me alegro que no te dieran información-lo mire desafiante-creí que todo quedo claro entre nosotros-ahora parecía bastante molesto.

-¿Es por Haruka?¿Quieres tirártelo?-las hizo de forma amenazante y enfadado-¡El es sólo un mujeriego imbécil que solo ve a las mujeres para jugar,en cambio yo te amo Sere,por favor dame la oportunidad de demostrarlo-me reí sarcástica por su confesión¿quien en su sano juicio se enamoraría en un fin de semana de sexo?

Antes que pudiera responder entró mi hermano Sammy muy contento,aunque parece que al ver el panorama que había allí se puso mas serio.

-¿Te esta molestando este tipo Sere?-le negué con la cabeza-¿Seguro?-no se veía muy convencido.

-El ya se iba ¿Verdad Mal?-el a regañadientes asintió-¡Nos vemos!¡Ah por cierto dile a Haruka que no se vaya tengo que hablar algo con él antes-salió gruñendo maldiciones inentendibles mientras iba hacia fuera.

Una vez que se hubo ido resoplé contenta de quitármelo de en medio.

-¿Quien era ese Sere?Parecía que se tomaba demasiadas confianzas contigo.

-Solo es un amigo que se cree con derecho a algo más,pero no te preocupes ya se le pasará.

-Sere deberías cambiar de perfume,el que llevas hace estragos en los hombres,caen a tu alrededor como moscas.

-Si claro por eso tengo tantos novios y citas-lo dije con sarcasmo, antes de seguir con nuestra loca conversación entró Haruka dentro,sin llamar también ,hoy parecía el día de¡ interrumpamos a Serena,es divertido!

-¡Lo siento!¿Interrumpo?Es que la chica de afuera no estaba y como me indicaron que querías verme decidí venir por mi cuenta.

-¿Eres Haruka Tenoh?¿De verdad eres tu?-se abalanzó sobre el dándole un gran abrazo que incluso lo dejó sin aire momentáneamente,yo sonreí en el fondo no dejaba de ser un niño de 19 años.

-¡Oh es cierto que tonta soy!Haruka te presento a mi hermano Sammy- a mi hermano se le iluminaron los ojos como nunca lo había visto.

-Haruka ¿te importaría echarte una foto conmigo?-se rió de forma maliciosa.

-Lo haré si tu hermana se hace también una foto conmigo-lo miré espantada no me había retocado nada desde por la mañana debía de estar todo por ahí.

-Yo creo que mejor os la hacéis vosotros que estáis muy guapos,yo estoy horrible, seguro que te romperé la cámara-Ambos echaron a reír a carcajadas limpias y yo me quedé ahí sin saber que hacer,no entendía a que venía tanta gracia.

-¡Vamos Sere!Tu siempre estas preciosa,nada mas tienes que ver que si no llego yo ese amigo tuyo se te hubiera abalanzado como un oso hambriento-abrí mis ojos como platos por lo que había dicho Sammy e intenté hacerle que se callara pero fue tarde ya lo había dicho todo. Haruka se volvió interrogante hacia nosotros.

-¿Que amigo Sere?-me quedé sin palabras y antes de poder contestar…

-Pues uno peliplata,alto y fuerte estaba en plan posesivo con ella cuando yo llegué aquí-¡oh dios este Sammy no calla!Me miró a mi directamente antes de hablar.

-¿Malaquite te molesto de alguna manera?Si es así dímelo y haré que lo transfieran a otra cuenta y no volverás a verlo-aunque desearía que así fuera no me parecía justo que por una tontería lo alejaran de un trabajo bien pagado.

-No te preocupes sé manejarlo- me dirigí ahora a Sammy- recuerda que sé llaves de defensa personal,no debéis preocuparos por mí-asintieron no muy convencidos,no podía ni por asomo explicarles la razón por la cual Malaquite se comportaba así, y siguieron con su tema de coches y carreras.

Miré la hora y ya era hora de comer por lo que decidí de invitarlos.

-¿Que os parece que vayamos al restaurante de Andrew a comer los 3?-los 2 me miraron esperanzados.

-Será un placer comer contigo...digo vosotros-creo que con lo que dijo me puse colorada como un tomate.

-Bien pues vamos-nos dirigimos al ascensor y de ahí Haruka insistió en llevarnos en su coche,luego nos traería de vuelta.

Una vez allí nos saludó de forma efusiva mi hermano Andrew,que aunque al principio no vio con buenos ojos a Haruka una vez que supo realmente quien era me vendía de forma increíble para que se quedara conmigo,algo difícil de pensar pero cierto,si Zafiro se enterara,me reí hacia mis adentros.

Mientras los 3 hablaban mi teléfono empezó a sonar y lo cogí sin mirar.

-Preciosa¿como estás?-la voz me sonaba pero no la identificaba,miré la pantalla y me salía número desconocido.

-¿quien es?

-Preciosa deberías conocerme,porque tuvimos algo muy íntimo en el pasado como para olvidarme del todo.

-¿Mal? ¿Eres tú?

-Si preciosa,te llamaba para quedar para poder demostrarte mis buenas intenciones ya que nos interrumpieron antes y no pudimos concretar nada-me aleje un poco de ellos que me miraban bastante serios sobre todo Haruka,parecía que no le hacia mucha gracia que Mal me estuviera llamando.

-Mal te he dicho que podemos ser amigos si quieres pero nada mas ¿Entiendes?

-Sere la que no entiendes eres tú ,¡estamos hechos el uno para el otro pero te niegas a verlo!

-Tú eres el que se niega a ver lo obvio.

-¿Y eso sería?

-Que no te quiero,¡lo nuestro fue solo un revolcó de un par de días !¡Asúmelo y deja de insistir con el mismo tema!-colgué exasperada,cuando me dí la vuelta me quedé de piedra allí se encontraban mis hermanos y Haruka mirándome con la boca abierta y tan o mas avergonzados que yo por lo que asumo que me han escuchado ¡que vergüenza dios mío!creo que lo mejor es cambiar de tema.

-¿Que mesa es la nuestra Andrew?

-¿has dicho que te revolcastes 2 días con un tipo?-¡mierda no podía quedarse callado!

-¿No?¡vamos a la mesa que tengo hambre!

-¡Un momento ahí Serena Tsukino,debo saber quien es ese tipo y que intenciones tiene contigo porque…-lo corté bastante enfadada.

-¡Mierda Andrew soy una mujer de 21 años e independiente,no tengo que tenerte al tanto de mi vida privada!Ademas estoy aquí con un cliente y te agradecería que nos llevaras a la mesa y dejemos el tema por la paz.

-De acuerdo-nos llevó a nuestra mesa a regañadientes pero antes de irse me susurró al oído-esto no termina así-¡hombres!¡menos mal que Sammy se estaba comportando!

-Sere no me parece bien que andes por ahí revolcándote con alguien sin que lo conozcamos eso está muy mal por tu parte-antes de darme tiempo a responder Haruka estaba partiéndose de la risa con las lágrimas saltadas y todo.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?

-Tu lo eres , no me reía tanto desde...ni siquiera lo recuerdo-y siguió riéndose cosa que nos contagió a mi hermano y a mi y nos reímos los 3.

Mientras llegó el mesero con las cartas y pedimos nuestra comida,gracias a los dioses cambiamos de tema y conversamos de varias cosas pero estando Sammy tan fascinado con los coches la mayor parte de la conversación fue por esos temas. Debo reconocer que Haruka es un chico muy agradable y guapo _¡pero es un cliente Serena no puedes tirártelo!_ ¡Mierda es cierto!hace ya tanto tiempo que no echo un polvo que no sé si me acordaré cuando lo haga.

Una vez terminamos la comida yo me despedí de ellos porque tenía que volver al trabajo,Haruka quería dejarme en el trabajo de vuelta pero le dije que no importaba,el estaba muy entretenido hablando con Andrew y con Sammy que no quise cortarlos,así que los dejé allí y salí en busca de un taxi. Encontré uno enseguida y cuando menos lo esperaba estaba de vuelta en mi oficina,debía prepararme para la visita de Darien,cada vez que lo menciono se me remueve algo en el estomago. _Lo que se te revuelve es otra cosa,deberías de echarle un polvo aquí en tu oficina cuando venga y así desfogas un poco._

¡es un cliente! _¡Deberías buscar clientes mas feos!_ ¡Esta voz de mi conciencia me esta matando!

Después de despejar la mente un poco,pude trabajar y terminar todos mis pendientes,un poco antes de la hora de mi cita con Darien bajé a la maquina por un chocolate.

-No sabía que te gustaba el chocolate sino te hubiera traído una caja-me giré hacia la voz y allí estaba el guapísimo con su traje ajustado y ese pelo despeinado que debería estar prohibido¡mierda me estoy poniendo…!

-Llegas temprano.

-Sí me liberé antes de lo previsto de mis pendientes y decidí pasar por aquí antes por si tu habías hecho lo mismo y entonces te vi venir a la máquina y decidí seguirte.

-Vaya ¿eres un acosador?eso de seguirte no ha sonado nada bien-se empezó a reír.

-No, no soy un acosador pero no me importaría acosarte-esto último lo dijo de forma bastante sugerente y seductora.

-De acuerdo entonces¿vas a querer algo?-le señalé la máquina.

-Si ya que te pones sácame un café solo por favor,yo mientras sacaré algo de esta y que seguro te va a encantar-fue hacia la máquina de las golosinas y dulces,sacó algo y me lo enseñó riéndose,eran galletas con chispas de chocolate,era asombroso como sin conocerme pudo saber cuales eran mis favoritas-¡tachan!Si te gusta el chocolate seguro que te encantaran éstas,son mis favoritas.

-¿En serio?Las mías también-nos quedamos mirando fijamente a los ojos mas tiempo del necesario hasta que él volvió en sí.

-Bueno pues ya que tenemos las bebidas y algo que comer propongo ir a tu oficina a comerlo mientras conversamos de algunos asuntos importantes.

-de acuerdo¿vamos?-lo guié hacia mi oficina y una vez allí nos acomodamos en la mesita con sofás que tenía en ella,se quedó un rato como evaluando la oficina.

-esta muy bien para ser solo una secretaria-me sentó bastante mal su testimonio pero para el resto es lo que yo era, así que le contesté de forma bastante cortante.

-Si que lo esta,ahora ¿que tenias que tratar conmigo?-parece que se dio cuenta de su metedura de pata.

-Siento si te ofendí a veces tiendo a ser muy sincero y no mido lo que digo. Se que haces mas trabajo del que compete a una secretaria y por eso estoy aquí-¡Oh dios esos labios,no Serena concentrate por favor!,me reprendí a mi misma.

-No te preocupes ahora vayamos al asunto que nos interesa-nos pusimos en plan trabajo y entre bromas y conversaciones serias tuvimos muy buenas mejoras para su publicidad,e incluso me valió de conocerlo mas y me gustaba,mientras mas lo miraba mas me costaba resistirme. Encima el calor que sentía desde hacia unos días no estaba haciendo ningún bien en mi,mientras mas lo miraba mas a tono me estaba poniendo _¡Es un cliente Serena,es un cliente…!_

DPOV

No se si eran imaginaciones mías o ella se encontraba tan atraída por mi como yo por ella,después de verla en la cafetería me decepcioné de no poder estar con ella,pero la observé de lejos y mientras mas la veía mas que gustaba y ademas estando otros también detrás de ella debía darme prisa no quería que se me adelantaran.

Después de un rato viendo anuncios y proponiendo cosas nuevas me pareció que conectábamos,al igual que pasó abajo junto a las maquinas expendedoras. Por lo que decidí arriesgarme,de todas maneras no perdía nada y podía ganar mucho.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella mientras nos seguíamos observando fijamente,hasta que estuvimos pegados,fui acercando poco a poco mi cara a la suya y ella no hizo nada por evitarlo y al fin nuestros labios se encontraron,al principio ella parecía reacia a dejarse llevar pero después de unos segundos se abalanzó sobre mí como una gata en celo,poniéndose a horcajadas en mis piernas mientras me besaba con autentico frenesí,yo me sentía en el mismísimo cielo nunca en toda mi vida he sentido nada parecido con nadie con un solo beso,ella iba a ser especial. Mientras nos besábamos nos estuvimos toqueteando por todas partes,pensé en detenerme puesto que no creía que a ella le gustara que llegara mas allá aquí en su oficina pero lo que dijo me desconcertó.

-¿Tienes un condón a mano?Espero que sí porque no te gustaría verme si me dejaras toda frustrada y con las ganas-no sabia si reír por las ocurrencias de mi diosa o aplaudir porque por fin iba a echar un polvo con ella.

-Si que tengo-lo saque del bolsillo e iba a sacármela para ponerlo cuando ella me lo quito de las manos.

-Yo lo haré-con mucho cuidado me desabrochó el pantalón y los bajó hasta mis rodillas. Se levantó y subió su falda hasta la cintura y deslizó sus bragas hasta quitárselas tirandomelas a la cara,no pude resistirme y las olí,su fragancia era exquisita, y lo que podía ver de su cuerpo era absolutamente perfecto,en otra ocasión lo veneraría como se debía. A continuación se arrodilló entre mis piernas y me la chupó,fue algo que me dejó atónito y sin palabras,y he de reconocer que lo hacía bastante bien y eso por un lado me gustaba y por otro me molestaba por el hecho de pensar en ella haciéndoselo a otro que no fuera yo,increíble pero cierto yo Darien Chiba celando a una chica y puedo asegurar que a partir de ahora no la compartiría con nadie. Cuando quise darme cuenta me montó y de un solo golpe me introdujo en su interior,fue ...no tengo palabras para describirlo pero me cabalgó con audacia y me llevó al mismo cielo,mientras alcanzábamos el éxtasis los 2 a la vez pude observarla y me pareció la mujer mas hermosa y sexy que había visto en mi vida.

-Eso ha sido…

-Si lo sé ,ha sido increíble-me miró sonriente-se que no es muy recomendable este tipo de comportamiento con los clientes,pero no he podido resistirme,ademas hace tanto que…-antes que siguiera hablando la cogí en alto poniéndonos de pie besándola con desenfreno y la llevé hacia el escritorio donde la senté ,ella al ver mis intenciones enrolló sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y en un ágil movimiento quise devolverle el favor agachándome ahora yo me ubiqué entre sus piernas chupando su centro donde la lamí y chupé hasta que la sentí correrse y lo lamí todo sin dejar ni una gota era realmente exquisita,aunque pareciera mentira no creía que llegara a cansarme de ella. En un segundo me puse otro condón y la penetré hasta el fondo,mientras la embestía sus gemidos y los míos llenaban la oficina,era el polvo mas jodidamente caliente y ardiente que he echado en mi vida,como si estuviésemos compenetrados nos corrimos a la vez. Mientras me quitaba el condón no podía parar de besarla,era adictiva,sus labios eran dulces como el caramelo.

-Espero que lo que ha pasado entre nosotros,suceda de forma continuada no me gustaría dejarlo así nada mas-la miré fijamente-¿que me dices princesa?-se quedó pensativa al principio como si no supiera que hacer.

-De acuerdo,he de reconocer que ha sido increíble la química entre nosotros por lo que disfrutaremos bastante juntos-me guiñó el ojo y me dio un beso rápido. Se incorporó para colocarse la ropa y adecentarse un poco por lo que aproveché de hacer lo mismo.

Una vez listos seguimos besándonos y metiéndonos mano hasta que la puerta se abrió de sopetón encontrándome en ella a mi gran amigo Seiya,el cual no tenía cara de buenos amigos que digamos.

-¡pero que demonios Darien!…

 **URSU**

 _ **Queria agracecer a todas las personas que me estan leyendo y espero que disfruten con la historia tanto como yo al escribirla.**_


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

DPOV

-¡Que demonios Darien!- esa mirada no me gustó nada de nada, parecía bastante enfadado y todavía no se el porque.

-¡Seiya amigo mío !¿como tú por aquí?-Serena se apartó de mi muy a mi pesar.

-Había quedado con Serena para cenar-¿que ...una cita con mi …?.

-Seiya todavía es temprano te dije que me buscaras cuando terminara de trabajar y son sólo-miró su reloj y abrió los ojos como platos-¡Mierda!Perdona no me fijé en la hora,voy al baño a …-parecía bastante sonrojada-a arreglarme un poco y ya vengo-y como dijo salió.

-¿Te has tirado a mi bombom?-lo miré iracundo.

-¿Desde cuando es tu bombom?Ella es mi princesa,la chica de la que os hablé a ambos-se quedó blanco.

-¿Estas diciendo que los 2 queremos la misma chica?-asentí-¡Mierda!no me puedo creer que con lo grande que es el mundo tengamos que fijarnos en la misma chica.

-Si y dejame decirte que ahora que la he probado,será solo para mí ,no pienso compartirla.

-¿Acaso sois novios?-ahora fue mi turno de ponerme blanco-eso me imaginaba, por lo que como solo ha sido un polvo casual,no cuenta seguimos teniendo oportunidad el resto-me cabreaba que tuviera razón,tenía que hablar con ella sobre el tema.

-Ya estoy lista Seiya cuando quieras nos vamos-antes que se fuera la cogí del brazo para apartarla un poco.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-De acuerdo,¿Seiya te importa esperarme fuera un momento?-el asintió a regañadientes,una vez que se hubo marchado hablé.

-¿Como quedamos nosotros?-ella me miró sin entender-me refiero a que después de lo ocurrido podemos seguir siendo amigos con derecho¿Que te parece?

-Me parece bien,solo no quiero que sea publico lo mantendremos entre nosotros-me extrañó bastante su respuesta hasta ahora todas las chicas estaban locas por dejarse ver en mi compañía.

-De acuerdo,de momento me vale,lo único que quiero es que seamos exclusivos-ella me miró muy sorprendida y un poco enojada.

-¿Estas insinuando que voy acostándome con todos los hombres que encuentro?¡Eres un idiota!¡Me parece increíble que pienses …-no la dejé terminar la besé con desesperación y desenfreno y ella me correspondió de igual forma.

-No era eso lo que quería decir, solo quería dejar claro que mientras tengamos esta relación no habrá otras personas en medio.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tú tampoco vas a andar con nadie verdad?

-Exactamente,ahora dejame tú numero para poder estar en contacto-le dí mi tarjeta mientras ella me daba la suya-de acuerdo me voy y recuerda lo que acordamos-la besé y se fue,la vi a la distancia irse con Seiya y algo en mi interior se contrajo con la imagen,pero no podía evitar que se relacionara con otros tipos, de momento me conformaba con tenerla para mí¡había sido el mejor polvo de mi vida!

Ahora debería irme a casa a descansar y darme una ducha,llegué con una sonrisa enorme en mi cara que no tenía hace mucho. Al llegar me llevé la sorpresa de encontrarme a mi hermana allí.

-¿Que haces aquí enana?-me encantaba ver como se enfurruñaba por decirle así.

-Te perdono solo porque necesito que me hagas un favor-me miró con sus ojitos de cordero degollado.

-Dime cual es y ya te diré -la miré sonriendo-tienes suerte que hoy me siento generoso-ella me miró estrechando los ojos-¿Qué vas a decirme o no?

-De acuerdo,necesito que vengas conmigo a la cena de beneficencia de este sábado,se que es un poco precipitado y que no te gusta asistir a ese tipo de eventos pero yo quiero ir,irán varios de mis amigos y todos van acompañados,no quiero ser la única que va sola-me hizo un puchero-¡Por favor Darien!¡Tu eres mi hermano favorito de todo el mundo!

-¡También soy el único!-sonreí-de acuerdo iré contigo, pasaré por ti a las 20:30-se abalanzó sobre mi dándome un gran abrazo y muchos besos.

-¡Gracias hermanito eres el mejor!¡Te quiero!

-¡Vale,vale!¡Ya estas bien!Ahora dime como has llegado aquí.

-Cogí mi coche-la miré entrecerrando los ojos extrañado que mi padre la haya dejado venir sola hasta aquí a esta hora con lo protector que es-papa no lo sabe y ni se enterará ahora mismo volveré y cuando quiera darse cuenta estaré de regreso en casa.

-¿Sabes eres muy traviesa?Espero que no hagas este tipo de cosas muy a menudo-ella rodó los ojos.

-¡Venga ya Darien!No soy una niña,ya tengo casi 20 años por dios.

-Para mí siempre serás mi niña-la abracé y le dí un beso.

-Yo también te quiero Darien,pero ahora he de volver a casa o papa se dará cuenta que no estoy y me castigará sin fiesta-la acompañé a su auto y una vez se fue regrese para poder ducharme y descansar.

Mientras me duchaba no pude evitar recordar sus gemidos,me puse tan duro que no me quedó de otra que desahogarme,era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me daba placer solo,creo que era un adolescente la última vez. Me puse un pijama y me senté a ver un poco de televisión. Mi mente no dejaba de recordarla y también me recordaba con quien estaba,pero de momento era mía -sonreí-si solo mía. Seiya tendría que conformarse con verla de lejos.

SPOV

¡Joder!¡Todavía no me podía creer que me había tirado a Darien!Pero es que es tan...No tengo palabras, ha sido sin duda el mejor polvo de mi vida y no veo la hora de repetirlo aunque he roto mis propias reglas de mantener el sexo lejos de mi vida cotidiana este acuerdo al que hemos llegado puede ser divertido y bastante gozoso. Y sin embargo aquí estoy a punto de entrar a un restaurante con un chico que solo conozco de un par de veces que he visto-resoplé-de todas formas no me gusta romper mis promesas o compromisos.

Me llevó cogida del brazo bastante sonriente hacia adentro,aunque en el auto estuvo muy callado al principio una vez que rompí yo el hielo hablándole nos animamos conversando,e incluso me explicó lo del apodo de bombom y me hizo hasta gracia.

Me daba un poco de corte que se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho un rato antes en la oficina,pero se me pasó en cuanto nos soltamos conversando. El restaurante que me llevó era demasiado lujoso para mi gusto,aunque si hubiera sido Mina estaría encantada,es mas,a ella le va todo este teatro, yo soy mas sencilla.

Cuando llegamos a recepción para coger la reserva de Seiya,el chico que se encontraba allí no me quitaba ojo de encima,incluso mi acompañante se dio cuenta y pareció molestarse.

-Tengo una reserva para 2 a nombre de Seiya Kou- cuando oí su apellido por fin se me iluminó la bombilla¡Pues claro era el hermano de Yaten y Taiki!¡El dueño de la discográfica!¡Como no me dí cuenta, por eso me resultaba familiar!¡Amigo intimo de Darien y Haruka!¡Que casualidad!

-¿Eres el hermano de Yaten y Taiki?-el me miró extrañado.

-¿Conoces a mis hermanos?

-¡Pues claro!Yaten es uno de mis mejores amigos de siempre y Taiki aparte de amigo es el prometido de mi amiga Amy que es como una hermana para mi-me miro un poco raro.

-¡Vaya que pequeño es el mundo!Así que tu eres la famosa Sere de la que hablan mis hermanos en casa y que nunca he conocido.

-Hasta ahora-agrego yo-pues es mucha casualidad que justo el día que me chocaste estuvimos hablando de ti.

-Espero que solo cosas buenas-me dio una mirada muy sensual.

-Si claro-mentí no pensaba decirle que su hermano lo consideraba un snob,el chico de recepción carraspeo para llamar nuestra atención.

-Si me permiten les guiaré a su mesa-me dio un buen repaso antes de guiarnos al lugar.

-Aquí es les dejaré las cartas para que vayan eligiendo lo que quieren tomar-cuando nos la dio me rozó la mano y me guiñó el ojo,lo miré con el ceño fruncido me parece increíble que el mesero de un lugar como este me tire los tejos de forma tan descarada y encima estando acompañada, a pesar que no es nada mio el chico no lo sabe.

-Parece que lo tienes encandilado.

-¿Que?¡No que va! Son cosas tuyas-me puse a ojear la carta,para que cambiara de tema.

-¿Conoces de hace mucho a Darien?-me preguntó de repente.

-No la verdad es que no,pero supongo que tu sí por lo que sé sois los mejores amigos.

-Así es,pero por lo que veo en el amor y en la guerra todo vale así que seré franco contigo,me gustas mucho y me gustaría profundizar un poco en nuestra relación para conocernos mejor.¿Que me dices?-me quede bastante sorprendida por lo que dijo pero teniendo en cuenta su forma de ser lo entendía.

-Por mi no hay problema,podemos ser amigos-y le dedique mi sonrisa mas encantadora.

-Me parece estupendo-así pasamos la noche conversando y riendo y he de reconocer que es un tipo bastante agradable y guapo también,pero no me pone como Darien, no se que es lo que tiene que me atrae tanto desde la primera vez que me lo topé.

Cuando estábamos con los postres se me acercó la última persona que me esperaba encontrar.

-¡Hola Serena!¿no me presentas a tu amigo?-le hizo ojitos a Seiya el cual se quedo bastante sorprendido.

-¡Seiya! Kaolinete- se saludaron de beso en la mejilla a lo que ella se acercó demasiado a la comisura de su boca,creo que pensaba que era mi novio o algo, desde siempre ha querido lo que yo tenía y ahora no iba a ser una excepción.

-Hola guapo,es un placer conocerte aunque me gustaría hacerlo mejor-lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que alcance a escuchar.

-Kaolinete ¿no te aburres de intentar robar mi vida? Siento decirte que no te funcionará-me miró de forma amenazante.

-¿Quien quiere tu vida?La mía es bastante buena para querer la tuya-la mire levantando una ceja.

-¿Segura?Pues es la impresión que das por lo que deberías de cambiar tu comportamiento.

-Mira guapo si lo que quieres es diversión de la buena llámame-le dio su tarjeta-estoy segura que lo pasaremos muy bien-ignorándome se fue donde seguro tenía esperando a algún ligue. Me sentí avergonzada por su comportamiento.

-Siento mucho todo esto Seiya de verdad…-antes de poder seguir me cortó.

-No te preocupes estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con chicas así-asentí-pero sigamos con nuestra charla no quiero que nos la arruine esa chica-pude darme cuenta como aparto la tarjeta que le dejo y no le presto atención.

Así llegó la hora de volver a casa,me acompañó en busca de mi coche al trabajo y luego me siguió hasta casa, donde una vez que llegué me despedí de él,me pareció un poco grosero no invitarlo a subir pero no me parecía bien debido a mi "relación con Darien",por lo que subí sola a mi apartamento después de intercambiar teléfonos con promesas de volvernos a ver otro día. No podía esperar a contarle a Yaten mi encuentro con su hermano.

Llegué a mi departamento cansada,me dí una ducha rápida y me acosté donde caí dormida de inmediato y esa noche tuve mi primer sueño erótico con Darien recordando los increíbles polvos que habíamos echado en mi oficina. Desde luego mi oficina no sería la misma de ahora en adelante.

Escuchaba como a lo lejos un ruido muy molesto pero no lo ubicaba,parecía que por momentos paraba pero empezaba otra vez,cuando me espabilé un poco me dí cuenta que era el sonido de mi móvil. La noche anterior lo había dejado en la cartera y por eso no lo escuchaba bien, cuando lo alcancé pude ver con una sonrisa que era el.

-¿Diga?-me hice la tonta.

-¡Hola princesa soy Darien!- solo el sonido de su nombre ya me pone.

-¡Buenos días Darien!¿Que tal?

-Bien te llamaba por si te diera tiempo de desayunar juntos en la cafetería "The Crown" antes de ir a trabajar ,¿Que te parece?- no se si me parecía a mi o estaba un poco nervioso.

-Si claro que me da tiempo-mire el reloj- dame 30 minutos y estoy allí.

-De acuerdo pues allí nos vemos ¡Adiós princesa!-colgó ,corriendo me fui a duchar y arreglarme. Me puse un vestido rosa claro ajustado hasta por encima de la rodilla y un poco de escote. Y mis tacones a juego con su bolso correspondiente.

Cuando estuve lista partí ansiosa por volver a verlo, nunca había tenido sexo con un chico al que pudiera volver a ver pero en el caso de Darien, me gusta esto de tener alguien con quien tenerlo casualmente y no tener que escapar a buscarlo.

Puede que sea novedad para mi pero de momento me gusta ya veremos donde nos lleva esto.

Llegué enseguida a la cafetería y antes de poder abrir mi puerta ya se encontraba allí el para hacerlo por mi, cabe decir que era todo un caballero. Me dio la mano para ayudarme a bajar y una vez abajo cerro la puerta y me encerró entre su cuerpo y mi coche y me besó con pasión y desenfreno. Me quede sin aliento,es verdad que mantenemos algo pero aquí cualquiera podría vernos y a el parece no importarle, de momento a mi tampoco ,nadie tiene interés en mi vida aparte de mi familia y ninguno de ellos esta presente.

-¡Vaya eso ha sido…!

-¡Increíble!- acabe yo por el, nos miramos a los ojos y nos sonreímos.

-Anoche no pude dejar de pensar en ti-me daba besitos por la cara-me gustaría haber sido yo quien te llevara a cenar.

-Ya habrán otros días, pero debes entender que yo tengo muchos cenas de negocios y otras con amigos que no puedo dejar de lado- el asintió a regañadientes creo yo-bien pues solucionado el tema ¡Vamos a comer que me muero de hambre!-acto seguido me cogió de la mano y me llevo hacia dentro. Cuando llegamos a la altura de recepción Lita me observo con la boca abierta y bastante sorprendida.

-¡Sere!-salio a abrazarme, nos miro a los 2 y nuestras manos unidas-Creo que tienes novedades que contar.

-¡Oh claro perdona!Te presento a Darien Chiba "un amigo"- hice énfasis en la palabra amigo para que Lita entendiera lo que quería decir.

-¡Oh ya veo!-le dio la mano-¡Encantada!Seguidme os daré una mesa en la zona mas privada para que estéis mas cómodos.

-¡Igualmente!-a continuación seguimos a Lita al lugar, solo esperaba que Andrew no estuviera hoy aquí. Una vez ubicados en la mesa y solos.

-Tu amiga parece simpática.

-Si que lo es, ella es una de mis inseparables amigas de siempre,yo las considero como hermanas mas que amigas.

-Te entiendo a mi me pasa igual con Haruka y Seiya ,son como los hermanos que no tuve-me lanzo una sonrisa arrebatadora que me derritió.

-Esta noche me gustaría que nos viéramos- me miro dudoso-si te parece bien claro.

-Si esta noche me va genial,no tengo ningún compromiso-le sonreí y pareció que sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Entonces te recojo a la salida¿era a las 21:00 verdad?-asentí en respuesta- pues quedamos en eso-me cogió la mano y la beso de forma muy sensual que enviaba descargas hacia mi centro-como es viernes y ninguno tiene que trabajar mañana te llevare a cenar, a bailar y después ya encontraremos algo-me guiño el ojo y me chupo el dedo en ese momento como si me estuviera demostrando lo que nos depararía el final de la noche y debo decir que estaba deseando que llegara. Pero como todo no puede salirme bien tuvo que interrumpir quien menos esperaba.¡Mierda!Allí estaba con los brazos cruzados mirándonos alternadamente a cada uno y a nuestras manos unidas,me separé enseguida cruzando yo de brazos también y mirándolo muy enfadada.

-Sere ¿Puedes decirme que significa lo que acabo de ver?¿Es este el tipo con el que te revolcastes 2 días?-¡Mierda!Darien parecía en shock.

-¡Por favor!¡Deja ya el tema!Y si me dices que acabas de ver podré responderte- lo mire desafiante.

-Disculpe pero ¿usted quien es para interrumpirnos a mi chica y a mi?-¡mierda,mierda,mierda!Ahora si que estaba que echaba humo.

-¿Tu chica?¿Has dicho tu chica?- me miró interrogante y enfadado-¿Desde cuando tienes novio Sere?-casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva de la conmoción. Incluso la palabra novio me puso totalmente nerviosa.

-Nos estamos conociendo, todavía somos amigos no hemos llegado ahí de momento-Darien parecía bastante confuso supongo que no conocía a mi hermano-por cierto Darien el es mi hermano Andrew y Andrew el es Darien Chiba- al decir su nombre a mi hermano casi se le salen los ojos de sus órbitas,parece que estaba bastante sorprendido.

-¿Darien Chiba de "The Sailor"?- el asintió dándole un apretón de manos al cual mi hermano correspondió-¡Vaya Sere has pasado de no tener citas a citarte con los solteros mas cotizados de Japón!- me ruborice totalmente y Darien puso una cara que no parecía alegrarle mucho la noticia.

-No le hagas caso solo comimos en uno de sus restaurantes Haruka,Sammy mi hermano pequeño y yo aunque luego se nos unió el- señale a Andrew- no era para nada una cita como te quiere hacer creer.

-¿Si es solo un amigo porque le das tantas explicaciones?-¡Mierda me cogió!¿Que le digo ahora?

-Somos unos amigos "especiales"-me miro intensamente-supongo que entiendes su significado-miro a Andrew que se quedo con la boca abierta y sorprendido de la noticia, ¡Como si todavía fuera virgen!¡Por dios soy una mujer adulta!

-¡Andrew cierra la boca por favor!No creo que sea para tanto.

-¿Que no es para tanto?Mi hermanita se esta acostando con un tipo que solo quiere su cuerpo y con el que se anda revolcando los fines de semana-lo interrumpió Lita que trajo nuestros pedidos,yo estaba que iba a explotar de la ira con el mismo tema de antes.

-Andrew creo que deberías dejarlos solos que coman tranquilos.

-¿Que?-ella le lanzo una mirada que pareció hacerlo callar-de acuerdo pero esto no se queda así-nos miro furioso a ambos y se fue.

-Lo siento de verdad,pero los 2 son iguales de sobre protectores conmigo,¡incluso mi padre me cela menos que ellos!

-No te preocupes lo entiendo mejor de lo que crees,yo tengo una hermana pequeña se llama Diana y tiene 19 años.

-¿En serio?Es de la misma edad que Sammy y Hotaru. Son mi hermano pequeño y mi cuñada,solo que no lo es oficialmente porque los 2 llevan la relación "en secreto" pero el secreto no lo es tanto ya que todos lo sospechamos y solo estamos esperando a que lo hagan oficial.

-O sea que ambos tienen novia pero tu no puedes tener novio-parecía bastante contrariado-no me parece justo.

-Lo se a mi tampoco pero siempre ha sido así, y mira que mi madre les llama la atención pero nada se puede hacer para hacerlos razonar. De todas maneras ambos las tienen de forma extraoficial-me miro extrañado-Lita y el no son novios oficiales pero si que se sienten atraídos el uno por el otro y se compenetran muy Lita tiene miedo esa es la razón de que no lo sean todavía.

-¡Vaya tu vida y entorno no es nada aburrida!Eso me gusta hacia mucho que no me divertía tanto como contigo.

-Gracias,también lo paso bien contigo-seguimos comiendo, conversando y riendo. Debo reconocer que es bastante agradable cuando no se pone en plan borde.

-De todas formas espero que ya no tengas revolcones los fines de semana con nadie que no sea yo-me miro de forma amenazante y yo me sonroje,había olvidado por completo el comentario de Andrew.

-¡Oh no hagas caso de lo que diga Andrew!¡Son solo tonterias!-me miro sonriendo y yo correspondí ,hacia mucho no me sentía tan bien en compañía de alguien.

DPOV

En toda mi vida había quedado con una mujer a desayunar y sin embargo aquí estaba, embelesado con ella,con su conversación era una chica preciosa, inteligente y muy atractiva. También es novedad para mi el repetir pero no puedo evitarlo después de probarla, no quede en absoluto saciado de ella, necesitaba mas. Y mientras mas conocía de ella mas me iba gustando,creo que sera genial por una vez tener algo exclusivo con una chica ,después de un rato no me quedo de otra que ausentarme para ir al baño.

-Ahora vuelvo.

-De acuerdo, ¡Aquí estaré!-me sonrió, esa sonrisa debería estar prohibida era lo mas sensual que había visto en mi vida y lo mejor de todo que era sin darse cuenta.

Me fui directo al baño, mientras me lavaba las manos apareció el hermano de Serena bastante colérico.

-¡Quiero que dejes a mi hermana en paz!Te conozco Darien y no eres de los de una sola chica. Por eso quiero que te alejes de ella,no pienso tolerar que sea otra muesca mas en tu cama-me enfade bastante por la forma en que hablaba de Serena.

-¡Ella no es una mas para mi!Ella es especial,es la primera chica que capta mi atención después de…-me quede callado no iba a decirle al hermano que me la había tirado-...mucho tiempo y me gusta lo que tenemos,se que no es algo serio de momento pero no se sabe lo que nos pueda deparar el futuro- Andrew se quedo tan sorprendido como yo supongo que ninguno esperaba este tipo de confesión.

-Bien de momento te daré carta blanca,pero ¡un solo paso en falso!Y te las veras conmigo y créeme que no te gustara nada.

-Muy bien-le di la mano para cerrar el trato y el me correspondió-trato hecho te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

-Eso espero,y espero que estés con ella tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo-lo mire extrañado de lo que decía-créeme le esperan tiempos duros y puedes ser algo beneficioso para ella.

-De acuerdo-el se fue y yo me quede bastante pensativo,intentando averiguar a que se refería Andrew. Sali directo a mi mesa y no podía creer que ya se encontraba un tipo encima de mi chica. Fui como una bala en su dirección. Cuando iba llegando escuche algo de la conversación.

-Te dije que quería una oportunidad,no se porque te molestas por eso,ya sabes lo que siento por ti-el chico bastante corpulento iba a tocarla y eso no lo iba a permitir de ninguna manera.

-¿Que demonios haces molestando a mi chica?-esperaba que a Serena no le molestase ,cuando encare al tipo me quede de piedra al ver a un buen amigo mio mirándome del mismo modo.

-¿Darien?

-Malaquite,me alegro de verte,hace mucho que no nos vemos-me acerque a Serena agarrándola de las manos para que el lo viera.

-¿Estáis juntos?-Malaquite no tenia muy buena cara.

-Si no es que sea algo formal de momento pero estamos en ello ¿verdad cariño?-la mire a los ojos suplicante para que se lo confirmara ella sonrió me dio un besito en los labios y lo encaró.

-Por supuesto que si "cariño"-lo dijo en un tono bastante sensual- así que como puedes ver no estoy disponible-la cara de Malaquite era de asombro pero pronto se recupero de el y contesto con altivez.

-Si lo dices por el no creo que dure,no es por nada Darien pero no eres lo que se dice un hombre fiel.

-¿Que coño Mal?¿Que sabes tu lo que tengo o no con ella?Para tu información estamos en una etapa de nuestra relación bastante buena.

-Si seguro-se rio en mi cara- Sere cuando te canses de ser su juguete llamame-le dejo su tarjeta en la mesa y se levanto para irse,iba a levantarme para darle una buena por lo que había hecho,me importaba una mierda que fuera mi amigo eso no se hace. Pero cuando iba a ponerme en pie Serena me cogió del brazo para impedirlo.

-No le hagas caso,es un poco pesado pero no es mal tío no dejes que esta tontería nos arruine el día- la mire a los ojos y me perdí en ellos. La cogí de la nuca y la bese de manera bastante fogosa,algo dentro de mi me lo pedía y no me pare a pensar en donde estábamos ni quien podía vernos. Solo me interesaba marcarla como mía y demostrar a todos lo que la miraban que estaba ocupada por mi. Cuando ya estábamos apenas sin aire escuchamos una tos bastante escandalosa al lado nuestro.

-¡Vaya Serena!Veo que has encontrado un buen entretenimiento-me miro de arriba a abajo,la chica me resultaba conocida-Por cierto ya que Sere no me presenta lo haré yo soy Mina-me ofreció su mano y le devolví el gesto.

-Darien Chiba- se quedó mirando a Serena con los ojos entrecerrados.

-O sea dejame que adivine,¿de estar pasando hambre has pasado a comerte el bombom del momento?¡Eres mi ídola!¡Me encanta que estés teniendo sexo! Ya era hora que superaras toda esa tontería de Zafiro de una vez¡Encima con el dios del sexo Chiba!-parece que se apenó por hablar mas de la cuenta-¡Upss!Lo siento Sere se me escapo.

-No te preocupes ya sabemos que no tienes nada de filtro,pero tranquila lo de Zafiro lo supere hace mucho- parece que tuvo algún trauma relacionado con su ex-novio ,tratare de averiguar el que-y ahora dime ¿has quedado con las chicas o…?-antes de terminar la pregunta apareció de nuevo Malaquite en escena con una cara de muy pocos amigos cosa que me contagió a mi también. Despues de ver su interés en ella no lo quería cerca.

-Vengo con mi "amigo"-remarco la palabra amigo para que entendiéramos que eran amantes-después de la noche que hemos pasado-le guiño un ojo acto que el se sintió un poco incomodo-necesitamos reponer fuerzas-con que tirándose a la amiga de la chica que quiere muy mal,lo mire con sarcasmo.

A continuación se sentaron con nosotros. Malaquite parecía bastante molesto y avergonzado y yo me encontraba bastante a disgusto,acababa de meterse conmigo porque no duro con la misma chica mucho tiempo y el mientras intenta conquistar a Serena se tira a una de sus amigas¡que cara mas dura!

-¿Es el el tipo del que hablaste el otro día?- ella asintió-¡Vaya que pequeño es el mundo!¿Verdad Mal?-creo que ella pensaba lo mismo que yo.

-Tiene una explicación bastante razonable…

-No me interesa de verdad, ahora debemos volver al trabajo-se levanto y la seguí-Mina ya hablaremos- le dio un abrazo y un beso- Mal hasta otra-le hizo un movimiento de cabeza. Serena paso antes de irnos a darles un beso tanto a Lita como a Andrew y luego pusimos marcha al coche,cuando llegamos a el no pude evitar el besarla con desenfreno y empaparme de ella hasta la noche que volvería a verla.

-¡Nos vemos princesa!-me miro sonriente.

-¿Sabes? Nunca nadie me ha llamado así.Pero me gusta que lo hagas yo también debería buscarte un sobrenombre a ti ,¿te gusta alguno?

-Podrías llamarme semental-ella se echo a reír- en serio cumplo bastante con el.

-Eres bastante divertido cuando no eres tan engreído e idiota.

-¿Me has llamado idiota?

-Es como te llamaba en mi mente después de nuestro encuentro-la mire entrecerrando los ojos haciéndome el enojado-¡No te pongas así!¡Entonces no sabia tu nombre!

-De acuerdo, buscame uno bonito y no ese de idiota.

-Lo haré ahora si debo irme o no terminare el trabajo a tiempo de salir esta noche.

-Entonces vete ya no pierdas tiempo,¡Nos vemos dentro de unas horas!-le di otro beso mas rápido y se fue,me quede mirando largo rato el lugar por el que se había ido. Me sentía bastante feliz como nunca lo había estado,puede que todo esto sea mas interesante de lo que imagine en principio. Entonces una voz para nada agradable se acerco a mi.

-No te hagas ilusiones con ella Chiba,ella será mi esposa en un día no muy lejano-me volví a encararlo.

-¿Como tienes la desfachatez de reclamarla cuando estas saliendo con su amiga?

-Lo de Mina es algo sin importancia,ya sabes hay que tener algo de diversión de vez en cuando. Llevo mucho enamorado de Serena y no pienso renunciar a ella.

-Pues lamento informarte que de momento ella es mía ¡Y no te quiero cerca!Sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia Mal pero tu la estas traspasando hoy bastante.

-Créeme que no me importa, solo te estaba informando ya que somos amigos me pareció lo mejor,pero tu mismo. Esta vez vas a perder Chiba, ella ya fue mía una vez y conseguiré que vuelva a serlo de nuevo- esa noticia me tomo de sorpresa la verdad es que no esperaba nada de eso.

-¿Que quieres decir con que fue tuya una vez?- el me miro sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Pues lo que has entendido perfectamente,ahora debo volver con mi "amiga"-hizo comillas en el aire-Y ver de que forma romper con ella sin hacerle daño,no puedo seguir tirándome a la amiga de mi futura esposa¿No crees?

-¡Eso ni lo sueñes!¿Me oyes?¡Serena es mía y como ya he dicho no te quiero cerca!-ya me estaba poniendo de los nervios, el solo se rio y se fue de nuevo al interior de la cafetería y yo ya en mi coche de camino al trabajo no podía dejar de darles vueltas a lo que me había insinuado.

¿Seria verdad que ella había estado con el?¿Seria algo serio o fugaz?¿Estaría dispuesta a volver con el?...Cuando quise darme cuenta llegue al trabajo en un mar de dudas increíble, no podía dejar de esperar que llegara el momento de salir del trabajo y volver a verla.

Solo el hecho de recordarla ya me cambiaba el animo,así que con ese pensamiento empece a trabajar deseando que pasara el día de forma rápida.

 **URSU.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que están leyendo mi historia y ¡Gracias de todo corazón por los reviews que me animan a seguir haciéndolo!**

 **¡Saludos y espero lo hayan disfrutado!**

 **¡Hasta el próximo!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

SPOV

Después de mi agradable desayuno con Darien volví a mi trabajo con fuerzas renovadas,aunque debo admitir que estaba un poco preocupada por Mina. Se le veía muy entusiasmada con el imbécil de Malaquite y me daba a mi que esa relación no llegaría muy lejos-resople con frustración.

Desde luego mi suerte no cambia ¡Mira que entre todos los hombres que había allí fui a coger uno que se halla cerca de mi circulo de amistades!Solo espero que no le haga daño a Mina o sabrá quien es de verdad Serena Tsukino.

Termine todos los pendientes de mi agenda que ni siquiera me di cuenta que era la hora de comer hasta que sonó el intercomunicador con Molly.

-Serena.

-¿Si?

-Se que seguramente no te has dado cuenta de la hora pero necesitas hacer un alto para comer. Si quieres puedo pedirte algo y comemos juntas en tu oficina.

-No Molly no hace falta que te molestes yo iré a la cafetería de aquí al lado dentro de un rato tu vete ya que es tu hora.

-¿Estas segura?No me importa esperarte.

-Segura,nos vemos luego.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Bien pues ahora a comer algo!

Termine lo que me quedaba del informe con el que estaba y después de arreglarme un poco salí rumbo a la cafetería de al lado. Una vez llegue me senté en la mesa mas cercana a la ventana ,me gustaba ver a la gente pasar. Hice mi pedido y estuve concertando citas en mi agenda mientras venia mi orden,en eso estaba cuando me encontré con Zaf.

-¡Sere!-nos abrazamos y nos dimos un beso en la mejilla-¿como estas?te veo radiante¿algo nuevo que contar?

-Si Zaf, la verdad que he conocido a alguien.

-¿En serio?-parecia mas asombrado que yo.

-Si aunque he de reconocer que al principio me pareció arrogante e idiota ,ahora es un chico encantador,es verdad que tiene sus cosas pero yo también tengo las miás.

-¿Sois novios ya?-me libre de contestar pues mi comida llego en ese momento,con lo que el aprovecho de pedir la suya,una vez que el camarero se hubo retirado-No me has contestado.

-Sabes que ese es un tema difícil para mi,solo somos "amigos especiales"-hice énfasis en las ultimas palabras.

-Sere se que lo que paso entre nosotros te dejo marcada pero no puedes evitar las relaciones por ello.

-No es eso Zaf es que no estoy preparada para una relación, supongo que el tiempo lo dirá todavía es pronto acabo de conocerlo.

-Bien como quieras no insistiré mas pero podrías decirme el nombre del afortunado.

-Darien Chiba- en ese momento creo que Zaf se quedo de piedra.

-¿Has dicho Darien Chiba?- asentí-¡Vaya he de reconocer que tienes buen gusto!¡Ese tío esta…!

-¡Zaf!¡Controlate que pensaría Zoisite si te escuchara!

-Pues darme la razón, sabes que ambos tenemos los mismos gustos-sonreí ante su comentario,en ese momento llego su comida y seguimos conversando mientras comiamos. He de reconocer que con zafiro me entendía a la perfección ¡Lastima que tuviéramos los mismos gustos!

-¡Ah antes que se me olvide!Diamante me dijo que pasaras por esta tienda para coger tu traje para la gala-me dio una tarjeta.

-Desde luego,encima que lo acompaño debo ir como el quiera. Tu hermano es un descarado de primera-le dije en broma a lo que el rio.

-Si pero ya sabes que tendrá allí unos cuantos vestidos y de ellos puedes escoger el mas acorde contigo-asentí de mala gana,no me gustaba ir vestida de gala para nada.

-¿Y tu iras con Zoisite?- su cara se torno apesadumbrada.

-Sabes que todavía nadie sabe nada de lo mio-le cogí la mano sobre la mesa y se la apreté para darle ánimos-aunque iremos como amigos.

-Deberías mandar a todos al demonio y hacer lo que te hace feliz. El es feliz con lo que es y no lo esconde tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Eso mismo me dice el pero no me siento preparado todavía,soy un hombre de negocios muy conocido Sere y tengo miedo que el hacer publico lo que soy me haga perder eso.

-¡Oh vamos!¿Crees que por que reconozcas que eres Gay vas a perder a tus clientes?Vas a hacer el mismo trabajo no importa con quien compartas tu vida.

-Lo sé solo dame tiempo esto es difícil para mi-me miro apenado-igual que lo fue romper contigo,pero no me parecia justo seguir con la relación cuando confirmé que mis gustos eran otros-asentí ,a pesar de el tiempo que había pasado todavía me dolía-lo siento Sere no quería lastimarte con mis comentarios.

-No te preocupes eso es pasado ahora tengo un nuevo presente y quiero disfrutarlo lo mas que pueda-le guiñe un ojo.

-Me imagino que debe ser muy bueno en la cama-lo mire con los ojos como platos-¿Que?Yo también leo revistas y en ese sentido se habla muy bien de el.

-Si he de reconocer que no lo hace nada mal-nos miramos y rompimos a reír como unos quinceañeros.

Así termino mi almuerzo y era hora de volver al trabajo,me dio pena despedirme de Zaf con el buen rato que pasamos pero no me quedaba de otra.

-¡Nos vemos Sere!

-¡Si adiós Zaf!Nos veremos mañana-el asintió y me fui.

Me encamine lo mas rápido que pude a mi oficina pues tenia una reunión con uno de los clientes mas importantes ,salude a Molly al entrar que me hizo una seña de que ya se encontraba allí.

-¡Buenas tardes Jadeite!-como siempre me echo una mirada completamente analizadora.

-¡Buenas tardes Serena!Me alegro de volver a verte,aunque tenia la esperanza de conocer a Usagui.

-Sabes que dentro de poco se sabrá quien es hasta entonces deberás esperar igual que el resto-estaba un poquito harta de siempre lo mismo.

-Bien pues empecemos con lo nuestro- así cambiamos el tema y nos pusimos con los cambios que queríamos hacer para las campañas que tenia con nosotros,durante la charla notaba que se acercaba a mi mas de la cuenta y me hacia sentir un poco incomoda. No era la primera vez que lo hacia pero ahora que tenia una especie de relación con Darien no me parecia correcto.

-De acuerdo lo dejaremos entonces así,me gusta el toque que le has dado,por cierto tienes algo para tomar tengo la boca seca-a continuación se lamió los labios de una forma bastante sugerente.

-Si tengo refrescos y jugos en esa nevera de allí sírvete lo que quieras-me miro extrañado.

-Me apetece algo mas fuerte ¿A ti no?-esto no me estaba gustando estoy segura que se me estaba insinuando por lo que debía cortar de raíz.

-Me temo que no,en horas de trabajo no suelo beber ni me gusta que mis clientes lo hagan-lo mire de forma acusatoria.

-De acuerdo-levanto las manos en señal de rendición y fue a la nevera a coger un refresco de cola-¿estas contenta ahora?-asentí-bien pues ahora me gustaría hablar de algo mas personal contigo-volvió a sentarse junto a mi.

-Tu dirás.

-Llevamos mucho tiempo siendo amigos y me gustaría saber si vendrías a una cita conmigo.

-Lo siento pero ahora mismo tengo algo y no puedo tener citas con otros-su cara denotaba asombro.

-¿Tienes novio?Ni siquiera te he visto con uno,siempre que te veo con un chico es uno de tus amigos.

-No es novio,somos "amigos"-hice énfasis en la ultima palabra para que entendiera su significado-de momento-agregué esto ultimo para que no tuviera esperanzas ninguna.

-Pero si no son novios no hay problemas que tengamos una cita como amigos que somos ¿No crees?

-No creo que eso este bien,pero te lo agradezco Jadeite,ahora si me disculpas he de hacer algunas cosas-me levante para acompañarlo a la puerta.

-De acuerdo,me voy ,pero ya hablaremos-asentí no muy convencida estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamiento que no me di cuenta que se acerco a darme un beso en la mejilla que estuvo mas cerca de la comisura de mi boca.

-¡Jadeite por favor compórtate!

-¡Ha sido un lapsus!

-Pues que no se repita,no creo que a mi amigo le haga mucha gracia.

-Por cierto ¿quien es el afortunado?-no sabia que hacer si decirle o no opte por hacerlo, de todas maneras yo no tenia que esconderme de nadie.

-Darien Chiba- cuando lo dije casi se atraganta con el refresco que estaba bebiendo.

-¿Que?¿Estas en una especie de relación con Darien Chiba?¿Desde cuando?

-Hace poco¿porque?

-Lo conozco de hace tiempo y nunca lo vi 2 veces con la misma chica con lo que no creo que tengas amigo ninguno-antes de poder contestar lo hizo otra persona que no esperaba todavía por mi.

-Pues dejame decirte Jadeite que mi princesa tiene razón estamos en una relación-me miro y sonrió,antes que Jadeite pudiera contestar se agarro a mi cintura y deposito un beso en mis labios.

-¡Vaya !No lo creería de Darien Chiba- parecia bastante confundido-¡Tienes suerte pero recuerda que ésta no dura eternamente!¡Nos vemos Serena!-me guiño un ojo y se fue. Pude ver como Darien lo miraba de forma asesina sin saber porque.

-Parece que no te cae bien Jadeite.

-¿Que?No es eso es que no me gusta que quieran quitarme lo mio-me miro de forma seductora que me puso a cien-y ahora mismo tú lo eres.

-¡Vaya que posesivo resulto ser usted señor Chiba!-me metió dentro del despacho cerrando el pestillo de la misma y me acorralo en ella besándome con desenfreno. Cuando por fin pude respirar lo mire a los ojos que me veían de una forma cariñosa.

-¡Es pronto!¿No quedamos después de nuestra jornada de trabajo?

-Y así es pero no podía dejar de pensar en ti y me desocupe antes de tiempo con lo que decidí hacerte una visita y ¡menos mal que lo hice!-lo mire extrañada.

-¿Por?-me miro como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-¿Todavía lo preguntas?Jadeite estaba ligando contigo descaradamente y como ya he dicho no me gusta que me quiten lo que es mio.

-¡Oh vamos no seas exagerado!¿Sabes cuantos clientes al cabo del mes me piden una cita?-me miro bastante enojado-¡Muchos Darien!¡Pero eso no significa que vaya a tenerla con ellos!-asintió en acuerdo-¿o vas a decirme que a ti no se te tiran tus trabajadoras y clientas encima?-ahí lo pille y se sonrojo un poco antes de contestar.

-Tienes razón perdona ha sido exagerado de mi parte-se acerco de nuevo a mi para darme otro beso desenfrenado-¿Sabes? Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto-iba a contestar cuando oí como intentaban entrar a la oficina.

-¿Quien es?

-¡Cielo soy yo!¿Estas bien?¿Porque tienes cerrado?-resople y mire a Darien que parecia un poco enojado.

-¿Que te pasa ahora?

-¿Cielo?-desde luego Darien resultaba ser un tipo bastante celoso pero he de reconocer que eso me gustaba. Sin contestarle abrí la puerta y apareció mi padre que se quedo bastante sorprendido de ver a Darien allí.

-¿Darien?¿Que haces aquí?Pensé que tu reunión con nosotros fue ayer.

-Señor Tsukino me alegro de volver a verlo y si tiene razón mi reunión fue ayer pero hoy tengo una cita con su preciosa hija y he venido antes de la hora-mi padre se quedo impactado tanto por el hecho de tener una cita como que fuera con Darien.

-¡Vaya Sere me dejas impresionado!Me alegra que hayas hecho tan buenas migas con Darien,y puesto que tenéis una cita¡ No te demores mas y vete! ya terminaras lo que tengas pendiente mañana-mi padre prácticamente me estaba echando de la oficina.

-De acuerdo papa iré a arreglarme un poco-le di un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí al baño.

DPOV

En todo el día no pude quitarme a Serena de la cabeza,era la primera vez que una chica se me metía dentro de esa manera y debo reconocer que me gustaba la sensación .Deje todos mis pendientes listos para irme lo antes posible en busca de "mi princesa",me gustaba ese sobrenombre para ella,pues era preciosa y delicada como una .Una vez listo me dirigí a la salida dejando encargada a mi secretaria que cualquier cosa lo anotara ya para mañana que hoy tenia cosas que atender.

Intento como siempre captar algo de mi atención con sus insinuaciones y ropa sugerente que ignore por completo,parecia bastante frustrada. Me dirigí con mi coche a toda la velocidad posible hacia el lugar de trabajo de Sere,una vez allí Molly su secretaria,me comunico que estaba reunida pero le quedaba poco así que me senté a esperar y no puedo explicar con palabras lo que sentí cuando vi a Jadeite flirtear con ella,era algo nuevo para mi,pero debo admitir que no era nada agradable la sensación.

Iba a intervenir pero logre escuchar como le decía que tenia una relación conmigo¡Chupate esa Jadeite!Pero como el es terco no dejaba de insistir incluso le dijo que siendo yo no podía ser una relación,ahí fue mi oportunidad de intervenir y demostrar que era mía.

Me mostré posesivo con ella y le dije claramente que estábamos juntos,pero no pareció tomarme en serio y me hizo enojar,luego el cromañón que habita en mi quería marcarla para asegurarme que todos supieran que era mía. y cuando mas emocionado estaba nos interrumpen. He de reconocer que sentí celos de esa persona que llamaba de esa forma demasiado cariñosa para mi gusto a Sere¡Solo yo podía decirle de esa forma!

Y cuando Sere abrió la puerta y vi al señor Tsukino me quise morir de vergüenza,el parecia casi tan sorprendido como yo. Se libró de Serena lo mas sutilmente que pudo y una vez que desapareció se volvió serio hacia mi. No parecia el mismo hombre que veía los fines de semana en la casa de campo de mis padres.

-Así que tu y mi hija,debo reconocer que me ha impresionado la noticia pero no por ello voy a bajar la guardia,mi pequeña es mi mayor tesoro y como tal debe ser cuidado.

-Lo se señor Tsukino…

-Llamame Kenji,eso de señor Tsukino me hace parecer viejo.

-De acuerdo Kenji,todavía es pronto para decirlo nos estamos conociendo pero he de admitir que me gusta mucho su hija.

-Eso espero,a ella pareces gustarle también,no quiero que se ilusione y después la dejes como a todas las demás-lo mire entre asombrado y apenado-si no me mires así te conozco desde que eras un bebe por lo que se bastante de tu vida,y por ello te advierto que no juegues con mi hija-ahora podía decir que su mirada me aterraba.

-Si Kenji,no te preocupes por ello para mi no es otra conquista mas pero no puedo asegurarte que sea el amor de vida ,todavía es muy pronto para eso.

-De momento me conformo con que no juegues con ella,el resto ya se dará.

Cambio su cara de repente a una amigable como la que tenia antes de irse Serena,mire en la dirección que el lo hacia y me di cuenta que ella ya estaba de vuelta y se veía preciosa con los pocos retoques que se había dado.

-¡Lista!¿Nos vamos?-asentí todavía embobado viéndola.

-¡Por supuesto!-la cogí de la mano y la arrastre al exterior donde había dejado mi coche aparcado.

-¡Eh tranquilo que llevo tacones!Vas a hacer que me caiga.

-Lo siento es la emoción-ella asintió riendose. Emprendi el camino hacia mi restaurante favorito ,durante el cual no perdí tiempo de tocarla todo lo que pudiera y ella hizo lo mismo,creo que esta noche iba a ser inolvidable.

-¿Donde vamos?

-¡Es sorpresa!-me miro divertida.

-Ok no insistiré en ello.

Cuando llegamos me baje abrirle la puerta de su lado y ayudarla a bajar,no pude resistirme a darle un beso bastante apasionado encerrándola contra el coche.

-¡Vaya parece que estamos ansiosos!

-¡No te imaginas cuanto!-me acerqué mas a su oído-pero te lo demostrare mas tarde,espero que no tengas planes para mañana temprano porque estaremos hasta bastante tarde.

-No te preocupes mi único compromiso mañana es una gala y me recogen a las 20:00.

-¿En serio?¿No sera la gala de beneficencia para niños sin hogar?-me miro sorprendida.

-Si¿Tu también vas?

-Si mi hermana me lo pidió a pesar que no suelo ir a ese tipo de fiestas hice una excepción por ella.¿Tu con quien vas?

-Con mi amigo Diamante-resople rodando los ojos el idiota había conseguido de forma sutil una cita¡Mierda!¡Ella era mía.!

-¿Estas bien Darien?-me miraba preocupada-Te has quedado ensimismado demasiado tiempo.

-Si lo siento,es que no me hace mucha gracia que mi chica vaya a una fiesta con otro-hice un puchero a lo que ella sonrió.

-¡Oh vamos es solo un amigo!-se acerco a mi oído-¡El no me pone tanto como tu!-y perdí la cabeza la agarre del trasero apretándole contra mi ya evidente erección,hasta que a ella llego la cordura-Darien estamos en la calle,debemos parar-con trabajo la solté,ella se arreglo un poco y cuando estuve un poco mas tranquilo la lleve de la mano hacia dentro.

-¿Que te parece?Es el mismo donde nos conocimos ,aparte de mi restaurante favorito.

-El mio también aunque la chica que hay siempre en la mesa de entrada no me gusta nada es lo único que cambiaría de este sitio-asentí en acuerdo.

Cuando llegamos al lugar me encontré con una enojada y asombrada Mimette,me hice el loco.

-Buenas noches tengo una reserva a nombre de Darien Chiba.

-Si por supuesto Darien aquí esta-me mando una mirada sensual y se lamió los labios,lo cual me pareció una falta de respeto hacia mi acompañante.

-¿Vamos Serena?-ella asintió todavía en shock,creo que el actuar de Mimette le había dejado en claro lo que hubo entre nosotros.

Cuando nos llevaron a la mesa,no pude evitar el darme cuenta que todos los hombres del restaurante sin excepción observaban a Serena ,y ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta,se notaba que no era una mujer muy presumida,pero era sexy al natural sin pretender serlo. Una vez que nos quedamos solos.

-Parece que conoces muy bien a la chica de la que te hablé.

-¿Celosa?-ella sonrió-Si he de reconocer que he echado un polvo con ella y también con muchas otras y espero que no sea problema para ti.

-No mientras que no lo sigas haciendo mientras estés conmigo,recuerda que fue tu idea el ser exclusivos,pero si quieres romperla no tengo problemas en compartir ¿Y tu?-gruñí de solo pensar en que ella estuviera en la cama con otro.¡Ni hablar ella era mía.!

-¡Ni hablar,el trato sigue igual!Mientras estemos juntos sera solo cosa de los 2.

-¡Me parece estupendo!Ahora pidamos algo de comer que tengo algo de hambre.

Pedimos la comida ,y estuvimos conversando mientras venia. Nunca había disfrutado tanto con una chica fuera de la cama,era bastante divertida,a pesar de ese punto tímido que tenia a veces. Estuvimos muy bien hasta que apareció la que menos me esperaba.

-¡Hola Darien!-me miro de forma bastante lasciva y se giro a mi acompañante-¿Quien es tu nueva conquista?-Serena la miro con cara de pocos amigos,estoy seguro que no le gusto para nada y estaba de acuerdo con ella.

-Esmeralda,esta es mi novia Serena Tsukino- ambas abrieron los ojos como platos,le hice señas a Serena para que me siguiera la corriente-¿Verdad cariño?-le cogí la mano sobre la mesa y se la bese.

-¿Eh?¡Ah si claro!-Esmeralda se veía furiosa.

-¡No puedo creer que tengas novia!¡Debe ser mentira!

-Pues no lo es,ahora deja de montar espectáculo y retirate con dignidad.

-¡Y tu mosquita muerta no te creas la gran cosa pues este hombre no sera tuyo por mucho tiempo!-se fue diciendo barbaridades todo el camino.

-Me parece que tienes el listón bastante bajo con tus amiguitas,¿Todas son unas locas como las que he visto hasta ahora?-no pude evitar reírme y darle la razón.

-La verdad que mi gusto ha mejorado bastante-le bese la mano intentando distraerla-y ¿Que me dices de tus pretendientes?

-Lo que llamas pretendientes son amigos y clientes,no he tenido ninguna intimidad con ellos.

-¿Y Malaquite?-no pude evitar el preguntar y parece que ella se sorprendió de mi pregunta.

-Bueno,he de reconocer que con el si hubo algo,veras te contare un secreto-se acerco a mi mas-después de una ruptura dolorosa para mi decidí estar sola,pero como comprenderás tengo mis necesidades,por lo que de vez en cuando hago unas escapadas sola o con Michiru y me desfogo durante unos días-la mire como preguntando que tenia que ver Malaquite con ello- Malaquite fue uno de los chicos con los que desfogue-¡Mierda si se la había tirado!Todavía tenia la esperanza que no fuera así pero ya estaba perdida,no se porque me molestaba que hubiera estado con otros.

-¿Han sido muchos?-no podía evitar que mi cerebro preguntara,ella pareció sorprendida.

-No los he contado,pero no creo que importe lo que hayamos hecho antes ¿No crees "novio"?-lo dijo en tono bastante divertido y sarcástico-¿O tu acaso recuerdas cuantas son?-me hice el loco ante su comentario.

-Si siento eso pero esa loca no me deja en paz,solo quiere conseguir un marido rico que la mantenga de por vida sin dar ni golpe,siempre que nos ve a mi o los chicos tiene la esperanza que nos casemos con ella.

-Si he escuchado de ella,creo que Diamante se la tira de vez en cuando-la mire sorprendido-sí el cree que no me entero de esas cosas pero lo hago solo que no me interesa el chismorreo.

-Ya,se que no te habrás dado cuenta pero ese Diamante esta bastante interesado en ti-ella negó con la cabeza.

-No,solo esta encaprichado conmigo,ya se le pasara nunca lo veré como algo mas que un amigo. No es mi tipo-me guiño un ojo- me van mas los tipos morenos de sonrisa sexy.

En ese momento llego el mesero con nuestra comida y pospusimos la charla mientras comíamos en silencio,solo roto de vez en cuando para hacer comentarios sin importancia. Una vez que terminamos de comer decidimos pedir un postre compartido de fresas con nata y chocolate.

-¡Sabes el día que tropecé contigo ni siquiera me hubiera imaginado de esta forma unos días después!

-Pues a mi me paso lo contrario desde ese día no pude quitarte de mi cabeza-moje una fresa en ambos sabores y se la pase por los labios antes de chupárselos yo mismo.

-Eres un chico muy malo pero he de reconocer que me gusta.

-Me alegro tu también me gustas con tu mezcla de mujer sexy y tímida-ella se rió.

-No me considero para nada sexy,ese adjetivo le va mas a Mina o a Rei que a mi.

-No estoy de acuerdo,pero no voy a discutirlo de momento-me acerque mas a ella-ahora vamos a terminar con el postre y vamos a ir de copas y a bailar un rato.

Terminamos entre besos y arrumacos de comer,después de pagar la cuenta la lleve directa al Pub Millenium,donde esperaba encontrar al resto para que supieran que era mía y dejaran de intentar ligar con ella. Cuando aparque donde siempre y bajamos se sorprendió bastante del lugar.

-¡Vaya que casualidad!¡Es el mismo lugar que venimos con las chicas!

-¿En serio?¿Sueles venir aquí?Nunca antes te había visto y me sorprende bastante.

-Debe ser porque no suelo venir muy seguido-me beso en los labios antes de seguir nuestro camino al interior cuando llegamos a la altura del chico de la entrada me sorprendí de la familiaridad con la que trataba a Serena.

-¡Señor Chiba!¡Sere!-se saludaron de beso y abrazo y yo me sentía bastante enojado por esa confianza entre ambos-Hace mucho que no vienes.

-Si he estado ocupada,pero hoy he venido con mi amigo Darien a mover un poco el esqueleto.

-Si con Darien seguro que lo mueves bastante-le guiño un ojo y se rieron ambos ¡Y yo como si estuviera pintado!

-¡Vamos Serena ya tendrás tiempo de conversar con tu amigo!-la cogí de la cintura positivamente y la lleve al interior para sentarnos.

-¡Eres demasiado celoso!Rubeus estuvo conmigo estudiando en la universidad,era un buen compañero y sigue siendo un buen amigo.

-¡Es increíble que no te des cuenta como atraes a los hombres!-me miro rodando los ojos.

-Todos los hombres pensáis en una cosa y eso es lo que ellos piensan al verme,nada mas. Y de momento me vale,solo espero que el hombre con el que comparta mi vida vea mas allá-en cierta forma le entendía yo también deseaba encontrar una mujer que viera mas allá de mi apellido y mi cartera.

Llegamos a una de las mesas vips mas apartadas para tener privacidad. Eche un vistazo alrededor y ninguno de los chicos estaba allí.

-Nunca me había sentado en esta zona tan alejada-se acerco demasiado a mi metiendo sus manos por debajo de la mesa hacia mi entrepierna-podemos jugar un poco ¿No crees?-asentí en respuesta besándola con ardor,hasta que la mesera nos interrumpió.

-¡Bienvenidos a Pub Millenium!¿Que desean tomar?

-Yo quiero un cóctel sin alcohol-me miro batiendo las pestañas de forma bastante sexy-no quiero perderme nada por estar mas contenta de la cuenta.

-Pues yo tomare un whisky solo-le di una propina para que se fuera lo antes posible,una vez que se hubo ido-¿Por donde íbamos?-nos seguimos besando mientras nos tocábamos por debajo de la mesa,aunque me costo un poco conseguí subir la falda lo suficiente para tocar su centro,el cual me moría por probar de nuevo.

-¡Aquí tienen!-nos hablo la mesera dejando nuestras bebidas en ella y saliendo por patas de inmediato creo que se dio cuenta que queríamos intimidad.

Estábamos metidos en nuestra burbuja hablando,besándonos y riéndonos cuando llegaron los chicos,y he de reconocer que es la primera vez que prefiero estar con una chica que con ellos. Vinieron sonriendo al verme allí con ella creo que por el hecho de darles la espalda no la habían reconocido y debo decir que cuando Sere se volvió y los vio se quedaron con la boca abierta e impactados ambos.

-¡Hola chicos!-les dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla y aprovecho de dejarnos un poco de privacidad-¡Voy al baño a retocarme!-me dio un piquito en los labios que me supo a poco y se fue. No pude evitar el observarla mientras se alejaba.

-Veo que has conseguido progresos.

-Si he de reconocer que estoy bastante contento con la situación-no cabía en mi de orgullo mientras ellos me observaban con una mezcla de envidia y orgullo.

-¡Imbécil con suerte!¡De todas maneras no pienso rendirme!Te conozco Darien y se que te aburrirás y entonces sera mi oportunidad-lo mire de forma amenazante.

-Seiya creo que es mejor que te alejes,no pienso dejarla de momento por lo que abstente de hacer nada.

-¿Darien Chiba celoso?Parece que esta chica de verdad te ha calado,pero creo que Seiya tiene razón,lo vuestro es algo pasajero que puede durar o no y en el momento que no estéis juntos podemos intentarlo nosotros.

-No me gusta como suena eso.

-De momento ella me acompañara a la fiesta de promoción de mis coches nuevos y he de decir que seré la envidia de toda ella-lo mire entrecerrando los ojos-¿Que?No me mires así,de momento solo somos amigos-no me gusto como sonó ese amigos.

-¿Has invitado a mi chica a ir contigo a una fiesta?

-Entonces no era tu chica y¡ Sí lo hice! A ella y a sus hermanos también los invite-lo mire extrañado,seguro que fue el día que me contó Serena.

-El otro día almorzamos juntos y nos caímos muy bien,he de decir que son fans míos y me los metí en el bolsillo enseguida-¡Mierda a mi apenas me toleraba!

-Pues yo también iré para vigilar que no te sobrepases con ella-el se echo a reír.

-Darien me parece que vas a durar poco tiempo queriendo ser soltero.

-¿Que dices?Sigo siendo soltero y entero-el me miro pícaramente a mi y luego señalo hacia la pista donde había un grupo de jóvenes intentando ligarse a mi chica-¿Y ella?¿Que piensa al respecto?

-No lo se pero ahora mismo voy por ella,esos imbéciles no le quitan los ojos de encima-gruñí de enojo.

-¿Quien no?-lo mire enojado-¡Tranquilo tigre lo he captado!¡De momento ! -deje a mis amigos con sus comentarios sarcásticos en la mesa y fui a buscarla,cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca escuche parte de lo que decían.

-¡Vamos preciosa baila con nosotros lo pasaremos bien!

-Me están esperando,no creo que le haga gracia a mi amigo esperar.

-Bueno si es solo amigo no debería¿Verdad?-entonces decidí salir de mi escondite.

-¡Hola cariño estas aquí!¡Llevo un rato buscándote!-le di un beso bastante fogoso para marcarla frente a los chicos de alrededor.

-Si estaba aquí hablando con unos chicos pero ya iba de regreso-le agarre la mano y tire de ella lejos del grupo que parecia bastante cabizbajo por el hecho de llevármela.

-¡Es increíble que te dejo sola un minuto y se te tiran encima los lobos!-ella se rió.

-¡Darien son solo niños!-le entrecerré los ojos-si niños con suficiente edad para intentar ligar contigo-ella me rodó los ojos.

-¡Eres demasiado celoso para ser alguien que no quiere ataduras!-se le veía divertida.

-No puedo evitarlo,no quiero que nadie que no sea yo te toque-me acerque a su oído para hacer mas énfasis en lo que decía-¡Eres mía.!-note como se estremeció eso era buena señal.

-¡Sabes que si!-me beso de vuelta y no pude controlarme mas.

-¡Vamos por nuestras cosas y te llevo a mi departamento!¿Que te parece?Podemos pasar la noche juntos-ella me miro dudosa.

-De acuerdo,supongo que no hará ningún mal a nadie-nos dirigimos donde estaban los chicos y les guiñe el ojo.

-¡Chicos nos vemos!Serena y yo nos retiramos que paséis buena noche-los 2 me miraron mal por la envidia que les dio, aprovechando que Serena se alejo un poco después de despedirse de ellos también les dije-Hay que saber perder,ya sabemos que unas veces se gana y otras se pierde y por suerte para mi esta vez gano yo-les guiñe un ojo y me fui.

-¡Cabrón con suerte!-creo que era Seiya quien lo dijo,pero debería acostumbrarse a ello,a partir de ahora me vería mucho con ella por ahí.

Mientras íbamos de salida no pude dejar de ver alrededor como los hombres cercanos a nosotros se comían a mi chica con la mirada y yo gruñía de enojo. Ella ni siquiera se percataba del hecho que quisieran comersela. Pero debía tranquilizarme de momento iba a ser mía y no debía ponerme celoso de nadie.

Llegamos a mi coche donde después de besarla con devoción nos montamos y emprendí el viaje a mi apartamento ,una vez que llegamos allí bajamos del coche y entramos donde me recibió el conserje como siempre.

-¡Buenas noches Señor Chiba!

-¡Buenas noches Fred!-pasamos lo mas rápido que pudimos camino de mi apartamento,seguro que Fred pensaba que era otra chica de una noche mas. Una vez llegamos abrí la puerta y no pude evitar acorralarla contra la pared del mismo y besarla de forma salvaje. Cuando al fin pudimos respirar.

-¡Vaya que eres fogoso!Parece que lo que decían de ti en las revistas es cierto-la mire extrañado-ya sabes sobre lo de ser muy bueno en la cama-sonreí.

-Todavía no has visto nada princesa,pero para eso hemos venido¿No crees?-la volví a besar después de recuperar el aliento pensé que debería de ofrecer una copa o algo-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Solo deseo una cosa-cogió mi erección con sus manos y no pude mas la levante de las nalgas enrollando sus piernas en mis caderas y la lleve a mi habitación donde la deposite en la cama.

-¡Eres preciosa y toda mía.!-la fui desnudando poco a poco mientras ella hacia lo mismo conmigo. Cuando estuvimos totalmente desnudos nos dedicamos a besarnos,lamernos y acariciarnos por todas partes ,necesitábamos conocernos mas y debo decir que era bastante adictiva.

Así pasamos toda la noche haciéndolo sin parar,hasta que nos cansamos y nos quedamos dormidos,era la chica mas insaciable e increíble de todas las que había conocido y algo en mi interior me decía que no iba a cansarme tan rápido de ella como creía.

 **URSU.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todas las que me han agregado a favoritos, me siguen y por supuesto las que me dejan reviews.**

 **No hace falta decir que la trama principal son con personajes de Sailor Moon(Naoko Takeuchi) pero debido a lo extenso de la trama y falta de personajes ire agregando algunos de mi invencion y otros los cogere de Vampire Knight(Matsuri Hino) que posee tanto chicos como chicas estupendos.**

 **¡Besitos y espero hayais disfrutado del capítulo!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPITULO 5**

SPOV

Desperté con la luz del amanecer que entraba por la ventana de la habitación,al principio estaba un poco desubicada pero al intentar moverme me di cuenta que algo o mas bien alguien me tenia fuertemente sujeta de la cintura. Entonces recordé todo lo que ocurrió anoche con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.¡Fue la noche mas increíble de toda mi vida!Incluso me sentía bastante adolorida después de bastante tiempo sin tener nada de sexo.

Intente levantarme sin despertarlo pero fue imposible.

-¡Buenos días princesa!¿No pretenderías escaparte verdad?

-No solo intentaba llegar al baño antes de hacerlo en tu cama-lo mire de forma sarcástica.

-De acuerdo te daré un poco de espacio para que te desahogues en el baño-asentí y me dirigí al mismo ,una vez que termine de hacer lo que tenia que hacer me quite lo poco de maquillaje que me quedaba y salí de nuevo.

-¡Vaya estas preciosa por la mañana y sin todo ese potingue encima!-me sonroje un poco.

-¡Eres un adulador de lo peor!¿Eso se lo dices a todas?-pareció ofenderse por mi pregunta.

-La verdad es que eres a la primera que después de tirármela la dejo dormir aquí-no podía creer lo que escuchaba-¡si no me mires así es la verdad!Pero incluso después de nuestra maravillosa noche no puedo dejar de pensar en hacerlo de nuevo.

-Podemos darnos una ducha juntos y después comer algo ¿que te parece?-antes de poder hacer nada me cogió en alto ,enrolle mis piernas en su cadera y nos fuimos al baño donde nos duchamos e intimamos de nuevo 2 veces. Debia de reconocer que era un experto con la lengua a la hora de comerlo,era increíble los orgasmos que me daba e incluso con la penetración¡ llegue a correrme hasta 2 veces !Nunca nadie había conseguido algo así o por lo menos no conmigo.

Cuando terminamos nuestra sesión de sexo desenfrenado en la ducha fuimos a la cocina por algo de comer.

-¡Estoy muerta de hambre!¡Creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que hago tanto ejercicio,si Rei me viera estaría orgullosa de mi!-me miro muy raro, creo que volvió a salirse lo celoso.

-¡Me alegra que nunca antes hayas tenido una maratón de sexo como esta!-se acerco peligrosamente a mi de forma seductora-y te prometo que se repetirán con frecuencia-me abrace a el besándolo con ardor.

-¡No sabes lo cachonda que me pones Darien!No me cansaría nunca de esto,pero ambos sabemos que no eres hombre de relaciones,con lo que disfrutaremos lo que dure-me miro molesto.

-No me gusta que apenas comenzando lo nuestro ya estés pensando en su final-me acerco mas a el besando mi cuello-creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto,para ser la primera vez no ha estado mal.

-¡Bien momento!¡Comamos algo y después seguimos!Pero solo tengo hasta el mediodía,debo pasar por mi traje a la tienda de Diamante-volvió a mirarme raro.

-¿que tienda?

-Darien, Diamante es el dueño de las tiendas "Black Moon",siempre que debo ir vestida de "muñeca" el me reserva algunos de sus mejores trajes pero yo tengo la elección final.

-No me gusta que te juntes con ese tipo,deberé ponerme alerta esta noche en la fiesta-me reí.

-Darien eres demasiado celoso para tu bien deberías relajarte un poco¿No crees?Mira el es un amigo de toda la vida,es verdad que insiste en salir conmigo pero es solo un capricho. Ademas sus tiendas son las mejores para comprar vestidos de fiesta.

-Si las conozco,incluso yo me he comprado varios de mis trajes allí,pero no te niego que sentiré mucha envidia de el cuando aparezcáis juntos-rodé los ojos.

-¡Es usted muy posesivo señor Chiba!-me beso salvajemente-antes comamos.

-De acuerdo comeremos-se puso a hacer algo para ambos mientras charlábamos amenamente y debo decir que me sentí bastante normal,toda esta situación a pesar de ser nueva me hacia sentir completa,y por primera vez no pensé en lo que pudiera pasar después viviría el momento mientras durara,sin pensar en el mañana. Incluso el hecho de ser próxima a una figura publica quedaba a un lado.

-¿Que piensas?-me abrazo por detrás después de ponerme el plato de comida delante.

-Nada en que todo tiene una pinta estupenda-me puse a comer y el me siguió riéndose,terminamos de comer entre miradas, besos furtivos y caricias,cuando mi móvil sonó rompiendo nuestra burbuja personal.

-¡Mierda!¿porque no lo dejas que suene?-me separe de el con bastante trabajo.

-Podría ser algo importante Darien-me acerque al móvil y al mirar la pantalla vi el nombre de Diamante en la pantalla,rodé los ojos-es Diamante dame un minuto-no puedo asegurarlo pero creo que lo oí gruñir-Dime Diamante.

-Sere,¿donde estas?Acabo de hablar con mi tienda y me han dicho que todavía no recojes tu vestido para esta noche. Espero que no te haya salido nada importante que te impida ir-rodé los ojos tan exagerado como siempre.

-No solo he estado ocupada y no he podido llegarme,iré después de comer.

-De acuerdo,les diré a las chicas. Por cierto si quieres puedo acompañarte y ayudarte a elegir.

-No creo que sea necesario,tardare bien poco ya que iré justa de tiempo.

-¿Seguro?Ya sabes que no me importa,siempre puedo sacar tiempo para ti Sere.

-Eh si,claro…-antes de poder responder Darien se pego a mi cuello dándome besos que me desconcentraron un momento.

-¡Princesa deja ya la conversación y sigamos con lo nuestro!-creo que alzo un poco la voz para que Diamante lo escuchara.

-¿Quien es ese que se oye Sere?-¡mierda ahora que le digo!

-Es un amigo con el que estoy desayunando-Darien me miro alzando una ceja.

-¡Ah vale!¡Pues te dejo y ya sabes no llegues tarde a la tienda!Nos vemos esta noche Sere.

-Muy bien Diamante adiós.

-Creo que yo si podría acercarme a la tienda contigo y dar mi visto bueno al traje que llevaras con el.

-No creo que sea buena idea,las chicas de la tienda son unas chismosas de primera y no quiero que luego hablen de mi a mis espaldas.

-Espero que no te avergüences que te vean conmigo. En los 24 años que tengo ninguna mujer se ha negado a exhibirme como si fuera un trofeo.

-Pues siempre hay una primera vez¿no crees?-me miro desconfiado-espero que no te moleste Darien pero soy muy celosa de mi vida privada y no me gusta que hablen de ella. Por ello sigo de bajo perfil,intento no llamar mucho la atención y vivo una vida tranquila-asintió-por lo que el hecho de llegar a una tienda muy conocida en tu compañía seguro que dará mucho que hablar y de momento no quiero-le eche mi mirada mas penosa y el se rio.

-De acuerdo princesa de momento lo dejaremos estar pero quiero pedirte un favor y no quiero un no por respuesta.

-Dime lo que quieres y ya te diré.

-Se que pronto sera la fiesta del cuarto aniversario de la empresa donde trabajas y me gustaría que fueras mi pareja-me reí me había asustado pensando que era otra cosa.

-Claro que si eso no seria un problema,de todas maneras ya seré bastante el centro de atención ,un poco mas no importa-lo dije mas para mi misma pero alcanzo a escucharme.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Por nada en esa fiesta se dará a conocer a Usagui.

-Es verdad,la soltera de oro de Japón-se rio -me había olvidado de ello.

-Pues debes ser el único,todo el mundo me pregunta por ella cuando me ve,pero cambiemos de tema vamos a disfrutar antes de irme que ya nos queda menos.

Ahí dejamos de conversar y nos dedicamos a seguir nuestros instintos,pasamos un buen rato teniendo sexo por todo el departamento hasta que sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-¡Mierda!¿Quien coño sera a esta hora?¡No lo puedo creer!

-Abre tu mientras yo me quedo en tu habitación-me miro extrañado.

-No pienso esconderte,ve a arreglarte un poco y ahora vienes al comedor-asentí y me dio un beso-bien ve.

Me dirigí a su habitación a adecentarme mientras el se dirigía a la puerta con unos pantalones holgados y una camisa de tiras,se veía estupendo.

DPOV

¿Quien coño osaba molestarme a esta hora cuando mejor estaba?Me dirigí muy enfurecido a la puerta y la abrí de golpe sin saber lo que esperaba detrás.

-¡Oh cariño siento haber venido a esta hora pero necesito que me hagas un favor!-me acerque a saludarla de beso en la mejilla.

-Mama pero claro pasa-se quedo mirándome fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Estas con alguien?¡Oh Darien hasta cuando vas a seguir así!Deberías encontrar una chica decente y establecerte con ella-rodé los ojos con mi madre siempre era la misma canción.

-¡Mama deja mi vida privada en paz y dime que necesitas!

-¡Oh si es verdad!Necesito que me lleves a esa fiesta de Haruka- la mire con cara de asombro.

-¿Que?No me mires así,es que ha habido un problema con uno de los clientes y sé por una fuente anónima muy fiable que estará allí y necesito verlo y arreglar unos asuntos con el.

-¿Porque no has concertado una cita?-ella rodó los ojos.

-Darien¿en verdad me crees tan tonta?Es que se ha negado a dármela ,ese Alan es un hueso duro de roer.

-Si es muy quisquilloso,de acuerdo te llevare de todas maneras no tenia con quien ir.

-¿En serio?¿Y tu amiga no puede o es que ya te has cansado de ella?

Antes de poder responder apareció Serena por la puerta y mi madre al verla se quedo inmóvil y con la boca abierta.

-¡Buenos días Luna!Me alegro de verte- mi madre nos miro a ambos y cuando pudo reaccionar sonrió y la abrazo efusivamente.

-¡Oh Serena querida me alegro de verte!¿Iras esta noche a la fiesta?

-Si iré con Diamante Black-mi madre me miro con la ceja alzada supongo que se preguntaba porque no conmigo ,Serena debió notar su incomodidad-es un amigo de toda la vida y mi compromiso era de antes de estar con Darien-¡Joder debo reconocer que me gustaba que se refiriera a nosotros de esa forma!

-Entiendo ,Artemis y yo también iremos,supongo que nos veremos alli. Pues ya que hemos quedado todo en claro nos veremos luego-nos dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se fue,sin que Serena se diera cuenta me hizo la señal que la llamara después.

-Creo que tu madre cree que somos pareja.

-A mi no me importa,ten en cuenta que eres lo mas cercano a una que he tenido nunca.

-No quisiera pero debo irme ya Darien,sino no me dará tiempo de arreglarme-le di un beso muy exigente.

-yo tampoco pero no me queda de otra-después de un buen beso se fue y quede con cara de tonto recordando todo lo que habíamos hecho en el apartamento,yo también debía arreglarme para ir a esa fiesta con mi hermana. Solo el hecho de imaginarla en compañía de ese Black me enfurecia pero no tenia derecho de negarle nada.¡Joder esta sensación era horrorosa!Decidí llamar a mi madre para distraerme un poco.

-Mama soy yo.

-¡Oh Darien no sabes lo contenta que estoy que estés con una chica como Serena!

-¡Mama,mama, por favor! de momento no es nada serio pero he de reconocer que me gusta bastante.

-¡Oh cariño eso es bueno!Ella es una buena chica y ademas conocemos a su familia prácticamente de toda la vida.

-Si lo se mama solo te pido que no te adelantes a los acontecimientos,es muy pronto aun.

-De acuerdo,pero a tu padre voy a decírselo,veras que contento se pone cuando lo sepa. Si te soy sincera el siempre ha tenido el deseo de casarte con ella solo que nunca habías permitido que te la presentáramos.

-Mama por favor,cuando queríais metermela entre los ojos era una niña-rodé los ojos-ahora no lo es-sonreí para mi cuando recordé lo que habíamos hecho.

-¡Darien no hagas ese tipo de comentarios a tu madre por dios!-nos reímos ambos.

-Tu fuiste quien empezó,si no quieres saber no preguntes.

-Vale Darien tu ganas ,te dejo que debo arreglarme para la fiesta y créeme que sufrirás bastante en ella.

-¿Porque lo dices mama?

-Porque el amigo con el que va Serena,lleva intentando salir con ella mucho tiempo y no creo que pierda oportunidad esta noche,ya he estado en varias fiestas con ellos y créeme que Diamante la trata como si fuera su esposa,no hay quien se arrime a ella en su presencia. La ultima vez hizo que echaran a un chico solo porque mientras que el daba un discurso se acerco a "molestarla" según el,pero solo estuvo coqueteando lo cual es natural viendo la belleza de chica que es-me lo imagino y debo reconocer que yo seria igual con ella o incluso peor.

-Bueno mama te dejo nos vemos luego dile a Diana que la recogeré a la hora acordada allí en la casa.

-Si cariño nos vemos .

Después de colgar me quede pensando en lo que había dicho mi madre,y si creía que iba a mantenerme alejado de ella esa noche iba listo-me reí para mi-iba a ser divertido.

SPOV

Nada mas salir del apartamento de Darien llegue a la tienda por mi vestido,las chicas nada mas verme ya sabían a lo que venia y me llevaron directo a los vestidos que Diamante dejo a mi cargo. Debo reconocer el buen gusto que tiene ,todos eran preciosos y después de probármelos me quede con uno rojo ajustado con un poco de cola,escote profundo y espalda descubierta. Me veía increíble creo que a Darien le encantara cuando me vea con el puesto-me reí yo sola de mis propias ocurrencias. Cogi los zapatos y el bolso a juego con el mismo.

Cuando estuve lista lo lleve a caja y como siempre Diamante dejo encargado que era un regalo por lo que no tuve que pagar nada,menos mal que no me invitaba a muchos eventos porque sino se quedaría en la ruina,era demasiado caro aunque yo podía permitírmelo pero el no lo sabia-resople-nadie sabia el dinero que ganaba,pensaban que tenia un sueldo de secretaria personal. Espero que no se lo tomen a mal cuando se sepa la verdad. Divagando llegue a mi casa donde empece con el martirio de arreglarme apenas estaba comenzando cuando llamaron al timbre. Fui a abrir la puerta y lo que vi me encojió el corazón,allí se encontraba una Mina llorosa con los ojos hinchados y muy triste.

-¡Sere!¡Me dejo,con lo bien que estábamos me dejo!-¡Mierda seguro que esta hablando de Mal!

-Mina-la abrace lo mas que pude a mi-no te pongas así,tranquilizate y cuéntame que ha pasado-ella asintió,la lleve al sofá donde la deje para preparar unos tés una vez listo me senté con ella y comencé con el interrogatorio.

-Bien dime que ha pasado.

-Me dejó, dijo que no eramos compatibles pero que me apreciaba y que podíamos ser amigos-al ver sus lagrimas me acerque a ella acariciándole el cabello como a una niña.

-Tranquila dejalo salir,si no ha sabido ver lo hermosa que eres no vale la pena Mina,ademas-la separe de mi mirándola a los ojos-solo lo conoces de unos días-ella asintió.

-Lo se Sere pero es que siempre me pasa lo mismo,cuando encuentro a alguien con el que parece que voy a superar lo de Yaten se estropea por una u otra cosa.

-Mina deberías dejar de buscar a Yaten en los hombres con los que andas y hablar cara a cara con el-ella me miro indecisa.

-Sere ya sabes que el esta enamorado de alguien si le digo lo que siento solo me romperá el corazón y nuestra relación seguro que ya no sera la misma-agacho la cabeza la cogí por el mentón y se la levante.

-Mina el que no arriesga no gana y tu deberías arriesgar,nunca lo hemos visto con ninguna chica o novia por lo que bien podrías ser tu esa de la que habla-ella rodó los ojos.

-No creo Sere,es verdad que es muy reservado y no cuenta nada pero tengo mis sospechas-la mire con ansias por saber, en el fondo yo tenia mi lado chismoso.

-¿Quien?¿Es una de las cantantes de allí verdad?-ella me miro con la ceja alzada.

-Sere de verdad a veces eres muy lenta-la mire con enojo.

-¡No me digas eso!-se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

-Es verdad,lo siento pero es cierto Sere ,Yaten no hace mas que hablar de ti ,por eso creo que eres tu la chica que le gusta-abrí los ojos como platos.

-¡Eso no es cierto!El nunca ha dado indicios de nada de eso,es mas ni siquiera me ha invitado a salir a solas como el resto de los chicos,no puedo ser yo-ella me alzo una ceja.

-¡Por eso mismo,porque le gustas! -rodé los ojos-ya sabes como es de raro sino¿ porque con las demás si sale a solas mientras que contigo le cuesta hacerlo?-rodé los ojos.

-Mina Yaten y yo hemos estado muchas veces a solas y dejame decirte que no he notado nada raro,somos amigos y congeniamos bastante pero nada mas seguro es una de las cantantes de la discográfica.

-Me rindo Sere eres muy terca,lo dejaremos estar,por cierto¿ vas a la fiesta?-miro en dirección a donde tenia el traje y los accesorios.

-Si voy a la fiesta de beneficencia que organizan los Grady-ella pareció sorprendida.

-¿Vas con el Dios del sexo?-me ruborice al escuchar el apodo que le había puesto Mina.

-No voy con Diamante-ella rodó los ojos-¿Que?

-Sere,dejalo veo que eres demasiado lenta para verlo-resople.

-Mina no soy tan tonta como creéis,se que Diamante tiene un capricho conmigo pero ya se le pasara-ella alzo la ceja.

-Sere no creo que solo sea un capricho el esta enamorado-la mire enojada.

-¡Ni lo digas!Eso es decir mucho Mina,solo somos muy buenos amigos y dejemos el tema ¿ok?

-Ok-lo repitió con sarcasmo-ahora necesito una distracción con lo que te ayudare a arreglarte-¡Mierda otra vez va a jugar a barbie Sere!

-Mina¿ quieres que llame a Haruka y lo invite a venir con nosotros?-ella me miro sin entender a lo que me refería.

-Si ya sabes Haruka es un amigo y puedo consultar con el si quiere acompañarte esta noche así te distraes de lo de Mal¿que me dices?

-¿Esta bueno?-esta Mina nunca cambiaría.

-Si esta muy bueno -pego un salto y un grito que me dejo perpleja.

-¡Siiiii!¡Pero que esperas llamalo ya!

-¡Ya voy!-cogí el móvil y marque su numero y contesto enseguida-¡Hola Haruka!

-¡Hola Serena que sorpresa!No esperaba que me llamaras hoy.

-Si lo se es que necesito tu ayuda o mas bien tu presencia en una fiesta esta noche¿tienes algún compromiso?

-¡No!-lo dijo de forma demasiado efusiva-perdón,la verdad que no tenia nada que hacer ¿quieres que te acompañe a alguna fiesta?-parecía ansioso.

-Algo así,iríamos los 4 juntos.

-¿Los 4?

-Si veras mi amiga se quedo sin acompañante para la fiesta y esperaba que a ti no te importara ir con ella. Se que es un favor muy grande puesto que no la conoces pero puedo asegurarte que ella es genial ademas yo también estaré allí¿que me dices?-¡por favor que diga que si!¡que diga que si!

-De acuerdo,si vamos en plan de 4 en vez de parejitas no tengo ningún problema.

-¡Muchas gracias Haruka no sabes el favor tan grande que me haces!Pero te prometo que te lo devolveré.

-¡Te tomo la palabra,espero que no lo olvides!Entonces visto de etiqueta ¿No?

-Si la fiesta es de gala,pasa por mi casa y salimos todos juntos de aquí con la limusina de Diamante.

-¿Diamante?

-Si Diamante Black es mi acompañante y tu seras el de Mina. Bueno ¿te mando la dirección o ya la tienes?

-La tengo,os dejo para arreglaros que os queda poco tiempo.¡Hasta luego Sere!

Mina estaba parada mirándome con la boca abierta.

-¿Que te pasa ahora Mina?

-¿Que me pongo yo ahora?No tengo un traje digno de esa fiesta-rodé los ojos.

-Coge uno de los míos,estoy segura que encontraras algo-de un salto se metió en mi vestidor y saco un vestido dorado que era uno de mis preferidos junto con sus complementos.

Nos pusimos a arreglarnos y entre risas y bromas me alegre de ver que Mina se había olvidado de lo ocurrido con Mal,y se veía muy feliz con la cita que tenia con Haruka. Cuando ya estuvimos listas nos miramos juntas en mi espejo.

-¡Guau Sere te ves espectacular!¡Diamante si que sabe elegir vestidos!

-Tienes razón tiene un gusto exquisito en vestidos-en eso sonó el timbre-voy a abrir-cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con un Haruka muy apuesto y elegante,debo reconocer que es un chico muy atractivo que al verme se quedo admirándome demasiado tiempo,por lo que supongo no debía verme mal.

-¡Vaya estas preciosa!-nos dimos un beso en la mejilla y lo hice pasar dentro donde estaba una Mina muy nerviosa esperando,que al acercarnos y verlo de cerca se quedo con la boca abierta de la impresión.

-¿Sere el es…?-rodé los los ojos Haruka parecía divertido.

-Mina el es Haruka-me acerque a su oído-y esta noche sera tu acompañante-ella asintió.

-Encantado Mina para mi sera un honor estar en compañía de tan bellas damas esta noche-nos miro a las dos y nos guiño el ojo dando esa sonrisa sensual.

-¡Esto es genial !-debió de despertar del shock y se le colgó del brazo a Haruka- voy a ir acompañado del gran Haruka Tenoh¡Seré la envidia de esa fiesta!-creo que Haruka se le veía divertido por el comportamiento de Mina,cuando sonó de nuevo el timbre y me dispuse a abrir encontrándome con un sonriente Diamante vestido muy elegante y con un ramo de rosas en sus manos.

-¡Sere no tengo palabras!-me dio el ramo y un beso en el que se demoro mas tiempo de la cuenta y me retire enseguida un poco nerviosa.

-¡Gracias!¡Eh pasa!-su cara de alegría se borró al ver allí parado a Haruka y ¿Mina donde demonios estaba?-Diamante te presento a Haruka…

-Tenoh ¿como tu por aquí?Espero que no hayas venido en busca de Sere porque te advierto…

-Sere ten traigo los bolsos, ya que estamos todos ¡vayámonos!-se colgó del brazo de Haruka-¡Estoy deseando de ver la cara de las arpías cuando me vean!-se lo llevo a rastras al exterior.

-Pues vamos entonces-el me sonrió cogiendo mi brazo salimos también-creo que Mina se equivoca-lo mire extrañada-la que va a causar sensación seras tu ,de verdad Sere ¡en ese vestido te ves increíble!-me sonroje un poco.

-¡Venga démonos prisa que llegaremos tarde!-cogió mi brazo y nos dirigimos a la limusina donde ya se encontraban Mina y Haruka charlando animadamente,pero cuando nos adentramos el ambiente se torno hostil. Mina y yo conversamos tranquilamente pero entre Haruka y Diamante había tension. La chismosa dentro de mi tenia ganas de averiguar que ocurría con ambos. Al llegar bajamos y me sorprendí con lo que había allí montado,habían puesto una alfombra roja donde posaban todos los asistentes para los periodistas que había allí congregados.¡Mierda,mierda,mierda!

-¡Vamos Sere me muero por posar contigo!-estaba un poco aterrada.

-Diamante ¿porque mejor no entramos por detrás?-el se sorprendió-no me gusta exhibirme ya lo sabes y todo este circo aquí formado me parece una tontería.

-¡Vamos Sere no te preocupes posaremos juntos los 4!No te inquietes por eso-me arrastro Mina del brazo hacia el lugar donde había que posar,me hablo al oído-tu tranquila dejate llevar.

Así hicimos nos pusimos los 4 Mina y yo en el medio,Haruka del lado de Mina y Diamante del lado mio,pero en un impulso Mina se cambio de sitio y nos hicieron mas así,cuando ya me disponía a irme Diamante me cogió aparte para posar de nuevo por lo que Mina y Haruka lo hicieron igual¡Estaba harta de fotos!

-¡Sere ahora tu con Haruka y yo con Diamante!-la cara de Diamante era para verla se quedo bastante enojado no se si por el hecho de estar en una foto con Mina o porque yo estaba en una con Haruka,el cual se veía muy radiante.

-¡No mas Mina ,no mas!-me dirigí presta al interior del edificio con ellos detrás,iba tan absorta que no me fije y choque con el pecho de alguien que se notaba que se cuidaba,cuando mire arriba no podía creer lo que veía.

-¿Alan?¿eres tu?-el me sonrió en respuesta.

-¡Sere!-me abrazo-¡me alegro de verte! No te esperaba en un lugar como este-sonrió,se veía tan guapo como siempre.

-Si lo hice por hacerle un favor a mi amigo…

-Diamante Black encantado señor Alfa soy la pareja de Serena-el levanto ambas cejas de asombro.

-Para la fiesta,solo somos amigos¡No me mires así!

-¡Alan cuanto tiempo!-se abrazo Mina de el-¿donde has dejado a Anne? hace mucho que no la vemos.

-Pues la ultima vez que la vi iba a tomar algo,supongo que estará en el bar-Mina me cogió del brazo y me arrastro hacia allá,dejando atrás a unos asombrados chicos.

-Mina por favor comportate,en estas fiestas son todos unos snobs por lo que mide tu comportamiento.

-¡Sere ni con sexo en tu vida cambias!

-¡Mina!No creo que a nadie le interese eso-ella negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que si hay a quien le interesa-rodé los ojos y me adelante a pedir una copa para mi y otra para Mina,buscando entre tanto a Anne para saludarla. Ella era la hermana de Alan y la conocimos en la Universidad,a través de ella conocí a Alan que fue un gran apoyo para mi cuando paso lo de Zafiro,incluso tuvimos sexo unas cuantas veces.

-¡Sere, Mina!-se nos abrazo Anne a ambas-¡Que alegría veros!

Estuvimos un rato charlando sobre todo lo nuevo en nuestra vida cuando llegaron los chicos para sacarnos a bailar.

-¿Vamos Sere?-asentí y lo acompañe a la pista donde nos encontramos todos. Mina iba con Alan ,Haruka con Anne y yo con Diamante. No llevábamos casi nada cuando apareció su "querida".

-Diamante querido¿bailamos?-parecía enojado pero antes que dijese algo lo hice yo.

-Si baila con ella un rato yo quiero ir a comer algo-el asintió a regañadientes.

Vi como todos se divertían y me aleje en busca de algo de comer,pero todas las bandejas que pasaban o estaban vacias o no me gustaba por lo que tome mi camino a la cocina,entre con cuidado que nadie me pillara y una vez allí cogí de mis canapés favoritos una bandeja y me salí tan rápido que por poco la tiro. Con mi bandeja y mi copa fui al jardín trasero y me senté mirando el cielo,en la tranquilidad de la noche.

-Veo que estas muy bien surtida-me sobresalto el escucharlo no me esperaba a nadie por allí.

-Si quieres puedes sentarte y comer conmigo.

-Te he visto pequeña ladrona-le sonreí de vuelta.

-Es que ningún camarero llevaba lo que quería no tuve mas remedio que servirme yo misma-se sentó a mi lado y empezó a acariciarme como el sabia hacerlo-¡Darien!

-¡Me encanta que te pongas así por mi!-me sentó encima de su erección,mientras recorría mi escote y espalda con sus dedos-¡estas preciosa!

-tu también te ves muy bien,me alegro de haberte encontrado-me dio un beso salvaje-Darien controlate ahora no podemos.

-Tienes razón,por cierto tu amigo se fue a los sanitarios con su amiga por si te interesa -rodé los ojos.

-Me imaginaba algo así en el momento que se acerco a el-le di un beso rápido-creo que Esmeralda encontró a su rico que la mantenga-el rio.

-No creo que el la quiera de esposa-me miro mas detalladamente-he de decir que es difícil ver a otra mujer con una como tu al lado-reí.

-¡Eres un adulador!-empezó a tocarme por encima de la ropa y me puso bastante a tono-Darien ¿te gustaría uno rápido en los baños de servicio que están aquí al lado?-antes de terminar la frase me cogió en brazos estilo novia y se dirigió allí corriendo mientras no podía parar de reír.

DPOV

No podía creer lo que me había dicho Serena,en cuanto la escuche no lo dude un segundo y con ella en brazos fui lo mas rápido que pude al baño,una vez allí me asegure que no había nadie me adentre con ella y la baje pegándola a mi lo mas que pude.

-Darien házmelo por detrás,pero espera que me quite el traje que no se arrugue-le eche una mano a retirarlo y quedo en una diminuta tanga del color del vestido se veía maravillosa.

-¡Preciosa no tengo palabras!-la senté sobre el lavabo donde le baje la tanga y me dedique a comérmela con devoción mientras emitía gemidos de placer que me volvían loco. Una vez que llego al orgasmo la baje dándole la vuelta,se apoyo del lavabo y la penetre de golpe mientras se escuchaban los gemidos de los 2,nunca en mi vida había disfrutado tanto de echar un polvo. Llegamos juntos al orgasmo.

-¡Como sigamos así vas a acabar conmigo!-le achuche dándole un beso desgarrador.

-¡Es que eres irresistible!ahora dejame ayudarte a vestirte y adecentarte un poco,no creo que a tu amigo le guste que su pareja haya hecho esto con otro-me miro bastante mal-¿Que?

-¡Eres igual a Mina!¡Diamante es solo un amigo nada mas!si tu mismo lo has visto ir a echarle un polvo a Esmeralda.

-¡Ya,ya no te alteres princesa!Y vamos antes que noten nuestra ausencia.

-¡Es verdad ya hace mucho que me perdí de ellos han de estar preocupados por mi!-después de arreglarnos recogimos la bandeja y la copa de Serena y fuimos dentro de nuevo donde me encontré con desquiciado Diamante buscándola como loco.

-¡Oh dios Serena!¿Donde estabas?Me tenias asustado-rodé los ojos.

-Solo salí a tomar el aire y me encontré con Darien y…-yo me reí mirándolo-nos entretuvimos charlando-¡desde luego es una pésima mentirosa!No pude evitar reírme y Diamante me mando una mirada asesina¡Imbécil!

-¿Chiba?¿que demonios haces con Serena?-rodé los ojos me quede con ganas de decirle que me la estaba tirando pero me contuve.

-Diamante ¿porque no vamos a ver las subastas eh?-parece que se relajo la cogió del brazo y se la llevo con el.

-¡Nos vemos luego Darien!-me lanzo un beso volado y me guiño un ojo. La mirada de Diamante no tenia precio creo que si pudiera matarme lo haria. La vi alejarse del brazo del imbécil que la exhibía como trofeo.

-Parece Darien que te han cambiado por otro-rodé los ojos desde luego esta loca no deja de joder.

-Esmeralda ¿no tienes que tirarte a alguien mas?-ella abrió los ojos como platos parece que le sorprendió el hecho que yo lo supiera-¿que crees que no me di cuenta que Diamante y tu os perdisteis un rato?

-¿Estas celoso?-pareció agradarle la idea.

-¿Estas loca ?-me reí sin control-si de alguien estoy celoso es de Diamante pero por ir en compañía de Serena no porque eche un polvo contigo, de sobra sabes que me repugnas.

-¡Eres tan odioso!-se alejo maldiciendo en voz alta todo el camino.

Decidí dar un paseo por donde estaban los objetos de la subasta me sorprendió ver a Haruka.

-¡Haruka!¿ que haces aquí?

-Pues me invito Serena-me sorprendí-por lo visto su amiga se quedo sin pareja a ultima hora y me pidió el favor de acompañarla-me señalo a la rubia que la acompañaba,junto a ella se hallaba mi hermana,mi madre,mi padre,un chico rubio y la misma morena del restaurante.

-Ya veo ,¿viste a Black?-asintió- no pareció agradarle lo mas mínimo.

-Si lo se,cuando nos vimos en casa de Serena no sabia por donde salir pero se comporto y por lo que veo le gusta Serena-asentí.

-Pero ella es mía- el se rio-¿Que?

-Darien mientras no seáis pareja formal no sera tuya de momento sois amantes y debo reconocer que me da un poco de envidia-gruñí-¡Vamos Darien tienes mucha suerte no lo niegues!

-Si tienes razón- reí como tonto-¿sabes?es una chica fantástica y es la primera con la que me apetece estar dentro y fuera de la cama.

-Darien creo que puedes llegar a enamorarte de Serena y dejar de ser un soltero de oro -sonreí la verdad que la idea de estar casado con ella no me parecía nada inquietante,raro pero cierto-¿en serio no vas a negarlo por activa y pasiva?

-No, debo reconocer que me gusta pero llevamos muy poco para saber que nos deparara el futuro esperare y viviré el momento-el asintió.

Seguimos charlando un rato mientras observaba a Serena que se veía muy animada charlando con todas las mujeres con las que estaba mientras que Diamante junto a Alan las observaban de lejos. Pude ver como a Serena se le iluminaban los ojos con un juego de pendientes con collar y decidí hacer mi puja por ella para asegurarme de tenerlos para regalárselos a ella.

Al acercarme vi que ella también había pujado por ello pero ofrecí el doble -sonreí-le daría una grata sorpresa cuando se los diera.

 **URSU**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo.¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado!**

 **Me alegro mucho que os guste, seguiré con la historia con el mejor ánimo gracias a vosotr@s.**

 **Actualizaré nada más tenga el siguiente acabado.**

 **Muchos besitos para tod@s.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

SPOV

Después de mi acalorado encuentro con Darien no me podía quitar de encima a Diamante,se puso tan pesado que cuando vi a Alan aproveche de dejarlo con el y alejarme en compañía de las chicas. Cuando llevábamos un rato mirando tjodo lo que había para pujar aparecieron los padres de Darien.

-¡Serena querida! ¿Como estas?-me saludo demasiado sonriente.

-¡Luna nos vemos de nuevo!-le di un beso y salude a Artemis a continuación-¡Artemis!

-¡Serena se que te lo habrán dicho mucho pero ¡estas preciosa!-me ruborice por completo.

-¡Gracias!-pude ver escondida un poco por detrás de Artemis a una chica morena muy guapa seguramente seria la hermana de Darien, Luna debió de darse cuenta y nos presento.

-Diana ven quiero que conozcas a Serena Tsukino- ella se acerco a saludarme y nos dimos un beso en la mejilla-es la hija de Kenji e Ikuko- ella abrió los ojos de golpe como si algo hubiera ubicado en su mente.

-¿Eres la hermana de Sammy?-asentí-¡Vaya cuando habla de ti me parecía que eras mas pequeña!-la mire extrañada-si es que siempre dice mi hermanita Serena esto o lo otro,yo pensé…

-¡Oh cielo creo que Serena lo ha entendido a la perfección!¿Verdad que si querida?-Luna debió de ver mi cara de espanto y por eso salto antes que yo,¡Ese Sammy!¡Si soy mayor que el !me parece increíble que me hable como si fuera mas pequeña,intente tranquilizarme para contestarle.

-Si, mis hermanos tienen ese fallo ambos son demasiado sobre protectores pero como puedes comprobar soy incluso mayor que el-sonreí y ella no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

-¡Eres tan graciosa!-en eso se acerco Mina y Anne que se habían alejado un poco para darnos privacidad.

-¡Esa es mi Sere! Ahí donde la ves tiene su punto Mina Aino¿verdad Sere?

-Si todo se pega así que ten cuidado de juntarte mucho con ella-señale a Mina-es peligrosa-le dije acercándome al oído como si fuera un secreto. Ella no pudo evitar volver a reír mientras Mina me miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

-Artemis porque no vamos a dar una vuelta para ver que hay-miro a Diana-¿Te quedas con las chicas?-ella asintió y se retiraron después de saludar a todos y despedirse de mi.

-Serena ¿sabes si Hotaru viene?Es que le pregunte y me dijo que vendría con Sammy pero no la he visto todavía.

-Si a mi me dijo lo mismo pero no los he visto de momento,pero no te preocupes quedate con nosotras-ella asintió y nos siguió.

Estuvimos viendo todo lo que había para pujar y no pude evitar hacerlo por un colgante y sus pendientes a juego preciosos que tenían forma de media luna plateados.¡Esperaba que fueran para mi!Mientras conversábamos busque a Darien con la mirada y lo vi hablando con Haruka¡Dios se veía tan sexy!Desde luego me estaba volviendo adicta a…

-Serena -me cogió de la cintura-¿porque no vamos a comer algo?

-De acuerdo,le digo a las chicas que nos acompañen y…

-Sere ni no te importa me gustaría que estuviéramos un rato a solas-¡Mierda!asentí.

-De acuerdo ¡vamos!-nos acercamos donde se ubicaban toda clase de aperitivos y comí de todo,tenia sed y le pedí a Diamante que fuera por una copa.

-Parece que tu amigo te ha dejado respirar un rato-rodé los ojos el parecía disfrutar de toda la situación.

-Alan no es nada gracioso,es un poco …

-Posesivo y celoso diría yo-el parecía muy divertido con toda la situación.

-No lo creo yo soy libre y puedo hacer lo que quiera-el se reía y yo me enojaba un poquito.

-Deberías dejárselo claro a el no a mi,yo te entiendo,ademas-se acerco a mi oído a susurrarme-te he visto con Chiba- me separe y lo mire con los ojos como platos.

-¿En serio?Solo somos amigos-el asintió.

-Si pero con el si es "amigos"-hizo comillas con las manos.

-Eso es mi asunto no creo que a nadie mas le interese.

-Tranquila ,no te estoy juzgando,pero no se si el estar con un tipo como el sea lo mas apropiado para ti.

-Créeme que nuestra relación es solamente carnal,por lo que dudo que pueda hacerme daño de momento.

-Sabes que por ahí se empieza pero ¿quien te asegura que con el tiempo no te enamores?Y dejame decirte que Chiba no es de los que tienen relaciones.

-Lo se,no creas que no conozco su reputación pero ahora mismo ambos estamos en la misma onda si ésta cambiara haríamos algo al respecto.

-¡Tranquila ya dejo el tema! Que viene tu galán y no de muy buen humor por cierto-mire en la dirección que venia y estaba en lo cierto que Darien se acercaba con cara de enojo.

-¡Alan que demonios estas haciendo!-creo que me perdí de algo.

-No te entiendo Chiba¿porque lo dices?-le dedico esa sonrisa picara que yo conocía de sobra,¡le estaba vacilando a Darien descaradamente!

-Sabes de mas a lo que me refiero-me miro a mi-¡Serena es mía!Así que ve a buscar a otra-alce una ceja mirándolo con enojo.

-¿Como?¿Desde cuando eres mi dueño Darien?-el parecía mas enojado todavía con mi respuesta.

-Ya sabes el trato que tenemos¡ Por lo que no puedes tener nada con el ni con nadie!-era un celoso de lo peor.

-Alan y yo somos amigos no tenemos ese tipo de relación que insinuás.

-Ahora aunque en el pasado…-con mi mirada le dije que se callara.

-¿Que?¿Te has acostado con el?-¡Joder!Solo esperaba que Diamante no apareciera también.

-¡Si vale!¡Antes de ti he tenido vida sexual Darien ,al igual que tu!¿O vas a decirme que tu has sido un santo todo este tiempo?-el se avergonzó antes de responderme.

-¡Tienes razón!Pero es que no puedo evitarlo…

-¿Te están molestando Sere?-¡Mierda el que faltaba!

-No te preocupes Diamante,solo estamos hablando-el me miraba escéptico.

-¿En serio?Desde donde estaba parecía que estabais discutiendo-los mire a los 2 para que me echaran una mano.

-Solo tratábamos de ver quien de los 2 tendría el honor de bailar con ella primero-alce una ceja,¡pero que tontería mas grande se le había ocurrido!

-Pues déjenme decirles que seré yo-me miro cogiéndome de la cintura-por ello viene conmigo-me pareció que miraba de forma socarrona a ambos. Debia de salir de allí,como siguiera con estos comentarios estaba segura que Darien saltaría con algún comentario fuera de lugar.

-Ven vamos a tomar algo y a buscar a Mina-lo arrastre lo mas rápido que pude de allí y pude escuchar como se reía Alan y Darien refunfuñaba. Por el camino intentaba ubicar a Mina y a las demás sin éxito. Mientras Diamante hablaba sin parar de no se que cosa.

-Diamante necesito consultarte algo-¿era en serio?-¿te importa…?

-¡Se llama Serena y lo sabes de sobra!Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para tus idioteces Esmeralda ya te lo he dejado claro-esto estaba un poco incomodo ¡necesitaba salir de aquí de inmediato!

-Diamante creo que deberías de hablar con ella puede ser importante y mientras yo buscare a Mina-se veía dudoso de dejarme ir.

-Es que quería hablar algo importante contigo-¡joder esperaba que no fuera nada de lo que pensaba!

-Luego hablamos,ahora los dejo -me fui lo mas rápido que pude en busca de Mina.

Después de un rato buscándola me la encuentro saliendo de los baños con pinta de haber estado haciendo de todo menos lo que debería dentro,así que me acerco sigilosa a ella.

-¿Con quien has estado ahí dentro?-pego un salto del susto que me sobresalto hasta a mi.

-¡Joder Sere me has dado un susto de muerte!

-¡Y tu a mi!-después de recomponernos un poco volví a retomar lo que me interesaba-¿con quien estabas?-se sonrojo.

-Pues la verdad...es que...esto…-antes de terminar su respuesta salio Jedaite del interior del baño con la misma sonrisa que llevaba Mina antes ,que al verme allí junto a ella se quedo un poco cortado.

-¿Serena?¿Que haces aquí?

-¿En serio?No es por nada pero esto es un baño-pareció darse cuenta de lo tonto de su pregunta.

-¡Eh claro...me voy...esto…-miro a Mina yo creo que intentando recordar su nombre.

-Mina me llamo Mina-ella rodó los ojos-¡si adiós!-cuando se hubo ido la mire de forma reprobatoria.

-Desde luego Mina no cambias,solo espero que no esperes algún tipo de relación con ese tipo,¡no es mas que un mujeriego!

-Ya lo se Sere solo necesitaba un revolcón pero como mi pareja no estaba por la labor -rodó los ojos,se veía un poco bebida-pues busque un sustituto.

-¿Has bebido mucho?-me acerque a olerla-¡Mierda Mina hueles a alcohol y sexo que tira para atrás!Vamos a lavarte un poco anda.-la metí al baño y la ayude a asearse.

-¿Sabes?Tienes suerte Sere que el tipo que te gusta te vea-ya le vino el bajón-he visto a Taiki y al preguntarle por Yaten me dijo que estaba por aquí con una amiga-se le saltaron las lagrimas-¡Seguro que es la chica que lo tiene loco!

-¡Oh Mina!Tranquila -le acariciaba el cabello mientras trataba de tranquilizarla-¡Debes tomar la decisión de o bien lo olvidas o te arriesgas!¿ Me oyes?-ella asintió.

-Es que no se que hacer.

-Yo te voy a decir lo que vas a hacer ,vas a ser la Mina de siempre y arriesgarte por tu hombre recuerda que el que no arriesga no gana-ella pareció animarse.

-Tienes razón eso haré.

-Pero intenta no acostarte con todo chico que se te cruce por el camino mientras lo haces ,sino Yaten no te tomara en serio.

-Lo haré ,esto lo necesitaba por lo de Malaquite,pero ahora que estoy recuperada pondré todo mi empeño-asentí.

-¿Donde dejaste a Diana y Anne?

-Se quedaron con Hotaru ,Sammy y sus amigos. Haruka estaba con Alan y Darien por lo que se ve se conocen de antes. Incluso creo que tienen negocios juntos porque estaban hablando de cosas de trabajo.¡Ah por cierto cuando pensabas decirme que conocías a Haruka Tenoh!-rodé los ojos.

-Mina lo conocí apenas unos días atrás,también tenemos negocios juntos e incluso mañana lo acompañare a la fiesta de presentación de los coches de su colección.

-¿Tiene coches?-asentí-¿Y como es eso que vas a acompañarlo?

-Me lo pidió el y debido a que me encargo de la publicidad de los mismos me pareció buena idea asistir ademas vamos a probarlos allí y hemos quedado en hacer una carrera-ella me miro asombrada-¿Que?Ya sabes que amo la velocidad.

-Si Sere¡ pero es Haruka Tenoh!¿En serio crees que podrás ganarle?

-No lo sabre si no lo intento¿No crees?Ahora cambiemos de tema y vamos a buscar a Amy que estoy deseando saludarla-se le ilumino el rostro.

-¡Si a ver si esta Yaten con ellos y veo quien es la pécora que esta con el!-su humor cambio como de la noche al día y me llevo a rastras con ella que por poco me caigo con los tacones. Paramos un momento a coger una copa del bar y seguimos buscando,cuando al fin la encontramos vi que estaba junto a Hotaru ,Anne y Diana que no tardaron en saludarnos.

-¡Chicas!¡Que alegría de veros aquí!

-Lo mismo digo Amy,¿has visto algo de tu agrado?

-Si algo hemos mirado ¿y tu?

-También y espero quedármelo.

-¿Donde están los chicos?-Mina no podía ser un poco mas discreta y pregunto del tirón.

-Deben haber ido por unos tragos pero como me han dejado muy bien acompañada no creo que tengan prisa. Por cierto Sere, Yaten ha preguntado por ti-Mina me miro con la ceja alzada.

-¿En serio?¿Que quería?

-No lo se pero se veía ansioso por verte.

-Supongo que ya nos veremos por aquí-Vi a Darien solo en la barra y decidí ir a saludarlo un momento.

-¡Chicas ahora vuelvo!¡Voy por una copa!¿Queréis algo?

-No gracias Serena- Hotaru como siempre tan educada.

-¡Yo si quiero una!-¡Mina como siempre!

-Yo ya tengo-levanto su copa Amy.

-Yo ya no debería beber mas creo que ya lo he hecho bastante-¡Diana que tierna!supongo que no le hará mucha gracia que la vean pasada de tragos su hermano y sus padres.

-Ok, ahora vuelvo-fui directa a el y me lo encontré con una tipa casi encima suya así que me apresure a llegar a el.

-¡Hola cariño te estaba buscando!-me colgué de su cuello y le di un beso en los labios dándole a entender a la tipa que era mio,el no tardo en cogerme de la cintura y pegarme a el.

-¡Princesa no sabes lo que te he echado de menos!-volvió a besarme,pude escuchar a la tipa refunfuñar y alejarse de nosotros,cuando se hubo ido nos echamos a reír.

-¡Tal parece que no soy el único celoso aquí!¿no crees?-rodé los ojos.

-Si parece que todo se pega-le di un pequeño beso.

-Creí que me tenias escondido como un oscuro secreto-mire alrededor y no se veía a nadie pendiente de nosotros-pero me alegra que hagas estas muestras de afecto publicas.

-Yo no veo a nadie pendiente de nosotros.

-¿Sere?-me gire al sonido de su voz.

-¡Yaten!-lo mire de arriba a abajo-¡Que guapo estas!-lo abrace y le di un beso,Darien a mi lado me tenia pegada a el,cosa que llamo la atención de Yaten.

-Creía que venias con Diamante.

-Así es,pero ha tenido un asunto que solucionar y me he encontrado con Darien-lo mire y sonreí.

-Si ya veo…

-¡Oh casi se me olvida!Me dijo Amy que tenias que hablar conmigo-pareció sorprendido.

-¡Eh!No,no era nada importante no te preocupes ya lo hablaremos en otro momento-le entorne los ojos.

-¡Oh vamos Yaten dime de una vez que es !Sabes que no me gustan las intrigas.

-Serena,creo que lo estas incomodando,lo mismo lo que sea lo quiere hablar en privado y no conmigo delante-¡es verdad no había caído en que podía ser algo intimo lo que quisiera decir!

-¡Oh es cierto!¿Quieres que vayamos fuera ?-se quedo mirando a la mano de Darien que se estaba enroscando alrededor de mi cintura y parecía desconcertado.

-¿Estáis juntos?-me sorprendió su pregunta y antes de poder contestar lo hizo Darien por mi.

-La verdad es que estamos en ello-me miro dándome un beso en los labios-todavía es pronto para decirlo ¿verdad princesa?

-Por supuesto que si mi cielo-hasta yo misma me sorprendí del apelativo cariñoso que le dije,el parecía divertido.

-Supongo que podríamos hablarlo en otra ocasión-Darien sonrió en triunfo y Yaten pareció disgustado-¡Pero que demonios lo diré!Necesito una acompañante para la cena de la discográfica donde se presentaran a algunos cantantes nuevos y me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme-le mando a Darien una sonrisa malvada mientras yo me quedaba pensando que podía decir,Darien gruño a mi lado.

-¿Que día es?

-Seria este Martes,¿podrías hacerme un hueco en tu agenda para esa noche?-intente recordar algo urgente para ese día y nada,creo que podía asistir. Si yo lo acompañaba eso quería decir que la chica con la que iba no era su novia todavía y Mina tenia una oportunidad con el. Debia aprovecharlo.

-¡Tenemos una cita entonces!-me salio con mas énfasis de la cuenta, el pareció complacido.

-¡Estupendo entonces tenemos una cita!Por cierto Chiba lo que le dijiste a Sere de la ducha estuvo muy bueno pero puedo recomendarte mejores formas de ligar que esa.

-Pues de momento me ha ido muy bien-me agarro mas fuerte y se miraban de una forma extraña ambos,en eso llego Diamante un poco acalorado,seguro de haberle echado el segundo de la noche a Esmeralda.

-Sere ahora si vayamos a bailar-asentí .

-¡Nos vemos luego chicos !-Darien me acerco a el besando ligeramente mis labios.

-¡Adiós princesa reservarme un baile!-le sonreí en respuesta sin decir nada acompañando a Diamante que le echo una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Sere ¿que ha sido eso?-me pregunto cuando nos alejamos un poco de ellos.

-Pues tenemos por decirlo de alguna manera una especie de "relación"-hice comillas en el aire al decir la palabra clave para que entendiera lo que quería decir y con ello desistiera de seguir intentando algo conmigo.

-¿En serio? ¿Con Chiba?Pero ¿Desde cuando?Ni siquiera sabia que os conocíais tan bien-¿eso sonaba a reproche?

-Diamante,no quiero ser grosera pero me parece que soy mayorcita para saber lo que hago y lo que no¿No crees?

-Si lo se Sere,pero ¿en serio, Chiba no había otro?Odio a esos tipos.

-¿Porque y a quienes te refieres?-suponía a quien se refería pero prefería escucharlo de sus labios.

-¡Los tres idiotas!No puedo verlos-resoplo mirando al techo.

-¿te refieres a Haruka,Seiya y Darien?-el asintió.

-Los he conocido recientemente y me parecen muy agradables,no se cual es el problema con ellos.

-¡Que son idiotas y no respetan nada!¡Supongo que te darás cuenta con el tiempo que el no es para ti!

-¿Sabes? Eso ya se vera de momento ¿Bailamos o voy a tomarme una copa?

-¡Esta bien vamos!¡Olvidémonos de ellos esta noche!

Bailamos como siempre,como 2 buenos amigos pasándolo en grande y durante ese tiempo parece que su enojo se paso,hasta que se acerco Darien a por su baile.

-Ahora es mi turno.

-Disfruta mientras puedas Chiba,te aseguro que no durara-lo mire entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Que demonios Diamante?

-Son cosas entre hombres Sere tu nunca lo entenderías- rode los ojos.

-¡Ya veremos!-le guiño un ojo a Diamante y me arrastro mas adentro de la pista-parece que tu amigo esta celoso de mi.

-¡Venga ya!Lo que pasa es que es muy sobreprotector con nosotras-me miro entrecerrando los ojos-¿Qué?-sé que estaba mintiendo como bellaca pero no quería aceptar la realidad.

-Nada ,lo dejaremos así¿Y lo de Yaten?- resoplé.

-¿Que pasa con el?

-Por lo que escuche tenéis una cita el martes-resople.

-Darien no es esa clase de cita,ademas tengo unos planes magníficos con el para ese día-se sorprendió y abrió los ojos como platos al escucharme,creo que no me había entendido bien-veras-me acerque al oído para contarle mas en secreto-los planes son con Mina y el,aprovechare ese día-el asintió no muy convencido.

-No se si el pensara lo mismo.

-¿Porque lo dices?¿Lo has visto con la chica que iba hoy?¿Es su novia?-me estaba empezando a alterar ahora que por fin Mina se decidía a conquistarlo resulta que esta cogido.

-Si la he visto,es una cantante,no recuerdo su nombre pero tiene el pelo claro y ojos azules-con esa descripción podrían ser muchas chicas.

-Supongo que los veré luego-asintió-ahora disfrutemos mientras nos dejen.

Pasamos un buen raro bailando y riendo,demasiado pegados pero no me importaba lo mas mínimo se sentía bien. Entonces pude ver a Yaten con su amiga cerca nuestro y reconocí a Berjerite¡Mierda!Mina iba a tenerlo difícil Berjerite era una chica encantadora y muy guapa. Pero no importa ¡Conseguiríamos llegar a lograrlo!Estaba segura del éxito solo había que intentarlo con ganas y yo la ayudaría en lo que pudiera.

-¿Que piensas?Llevas mucho tiempo callada mirando a tu amigo.

-En la mejor forma de empezar con el plan,ya se me ocurrirá algo no te preocupes-rodó los ojos.

-Como si me importara,de todas maneras por intentarlo no pierdes nada.

Anunciaron por el altavoz que iban a decir los nombres de las personas que consiguieron los objetos de las pujas para ir a dar el donativo por ellas y yo estaba expectante por la mia. Empezaron a decir todas una por una y al llegar a la que me interesaba me sorprendí cuando dijeron el nombre de Darien,el parecía complacido por ello. Lo que no entendía es para que lo quería el¿Seria un regalo para su madre o hermana?¡Joder me hubiera gustado conseguirlo! Pero ya nada se puede hacer,resople con pena a lo que el me miro directamente.

-¿Que te ocurre?

-¿Sabes que yo también puje por ello?Pero soy una buena perdedora,ya habrá otras ocasiones-el me sonrió acariciándome el cuello.

-No te preocupes lo conseguí para ti-abrí los ojos como platos de la impresión-te vi muy interesada en ellos y decidí regalártelos.

-¿Sueles hacer este tipo de regalos a todas tus conquistas?

-Sabes que no,con ellas solo echo un polvo y listo,contigo tengo mucho mas y¡ No olvides que somos exclusivos!

-Tienes razón,lo siento no debí decir eso,es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a esto tampoco.

-Lo se y eso me encanta.

-¿En serio?-el asintió-Mi única relación ha sido Zafiro y de eso ya hace bastante tiempo.

-Pues ahora si me acompañas recogeremos tu regalo y nos iremos de aquí para seguir disfrutando la noche.

-Darien debo consultarlo con Diamante,soy su pareja esta noche y no me parece bien dejarlo solo.

-De acuerdo le consultaremos a el pero por lo entretenido que lo tiene Esmeralda no creo que le importe-no pude evitar reír.

-¡Eres tan gracioso!

-Es la verdad ¿no crees?

-Si pero tu también me has entretenido a mi bastante bien-le sonreí picara.

-No me tientes Serena que no respondo-me cogió del brazo y me arrastro para recoger mi regalo,pago por el y me lo entrego a mi delante de la dueña de la fundación,que debo agregar se sorprendió bastante de vernos juntos. No dijo nada y nos retiramos en busca de Diamante pero este había desaparecido de nuevo y ¡Que casualidad!Esmeralda también por lo que supongo que estarán juntos,busque a los chicos para despedirnos y dejarle el mensaje a Diamante que me iba y nos fuimos juntos en su coche. Por el camino me llego un mensaje de Mina.

 _Sere disfruta de tu adonis esta noche pero mañana te necesito temprano que yo también voy a esa fiesta del coche de Haruka,después de insistirle me ha dado entradas para todas las chicas¿no es genial?¡Hacia tiempo no nos reuníamos todas juntas y podremos hacer carreras encima!¡Lo pasaremos muy bien!_

 _Por lo que dile a tu dios del sexo que te deje descansar algo y quedamos temprano para buscar que ponernos y arreglarnos todas en tu casa¿Ok?Adiós Sere y¡Disfruta suertuda!_

Me reí del mensaje,solo Mina podría conseguir entradas para un evento que llevaban agotadas bastante el día antes.

-¿Quien era?Te ves divertida.

-Era Mina dice que ha conseguido entradas para todas las chicas para mañana-el me miro como preguntando para que-la presentación de Haruka.

-¿En serio?¡Vaya entonces estarás entretenida mañana con ellas!-asentí.

-Haremos carreras entre nosotras y por supuesto Haruka y yo tenemos otra-el me miro divertido-¿Que ?¿No crees que pueda hacerle morder el polvo?Te advierto que soy muy buena en todo lo que hago-le guiñe el ojo.

-De momento no puedo debatirlo,he de reconocer que lo que has hecho hasta ahora ha estado muy pero muy bien-lo dijo de forma sugerente.

-Gracias-le guiñe el ojo de nuevo-y todavía no has visto nada-pude ver como llegamos a su departamento y nos apresuramos a ir arriba,por el camino encontramos a Fred que parecia muy sorprendido de verme allí y lo saludamos de corrida para llegar arriba lo mas pronto posible.

Una vez que entramos me acorralo contra de la pared.

-Llevo toda la noche deseando quitarte este vestido-me beso el cuello-de nuevo para no ponértelo mas-acto seguido me lo desabrocho de la espalda y callo al suelo.

-Tienes mucha ropa,así que mejor vete desnudando tu también- comence a desvestirlo mientras nos acariciábamos por todas partes.

-El primero sera aquí y ahora, después nos entretendremos mas, ahora mismo no puedo resistirme-acto seguido me quito la ropa interior casi a tirones y después de ponerse el preservativo me penetro de golpe,tuve que cogerme bien de sus hombros y apreté el agarre de mi pierna en su cintura y nos acompasamos los 2 hasta alcanzar el clímax.

-¡Vamos a tu cama,no creo poder aguantar mucho mas tiempo de pie!-el sonrió.

-¡Pues vamos yo te llevo princesa!-me cogió en brazos y nos fuimos a su habitación donde estuvimos hasta bien entrada la madrugada sin parar teniendo sexo. Nunca había quedado tan saciada en toda mi vida. Cuando al fin paramos me quede dormida del tirón.

DPOV

¡Joder en toda mi vida había acabado tan saciado como con Serena!¡estaba realmente agotado pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en hacerlo de nuevo!Ella es la primera chica que consigue eso,con el resto eran un par de polvos y las mandaba a casa,muy pocas lograban quedarse a dormir. Sin embargo con ella podría pasarme el día entero aquí tumbado-acerque mi mano al lugar donde debería estar y ¡No había nadie!¿Pero que coño?¿Se había ido así sin mas sin despedirse…?¡Pero que estoy pensando!El sonido de la puerta me desvio de mis raros pensamientos y allí estaba ella tan hermosa como siempre y con una camisa mía puesta¡se veía muy pero que muy comestible!Me estaba poniendo duro de nuevo.

-¡Buenos días Darien!Venia a ver si querías desayunar conmigo antes de irme. Espero que no te tomes a mal que haya tomado la libertad de entrar a tu cocina y coger las cosas que necesitaba-se veía adorable con ese tono sonrosado de avergonzada.

-No te preocupes,con verte así me considero pagado-la apreté contra mi y la bese salvajemente-ahora vayamos a por ese desayuno antes de que se enfrié-fuimos juntos hasta la cocina donde nos sentamos a comer en la mesa. Habia preparado tostadas,huevos y bacon y tenia todo una pinta estupenda.

-Gracias por esto-señale en dirección a la mesa.

-De nada -me sonrió de forma seductora.

-Si sigues mirándome así no me quedara mas remedio que hacértelo de nuevo-ella soltó una carcajada.

-No creo que mi cuerpo aguante un asalto mas anoche me dejaste exhausta,debo darte el merito que lo que se dice sobre ti es cierto-le levante ambas cejas-¡Oh vamos seguro que sabes a lo que me refiero!-me rodó los ojos al ver mi cara de desconcierto-Por lo que me contó Mina¡ Eres un dios del sexo!

-¿En serio?¡Vaya no lo sabia!-lo dije en tono sarcástico-¿sabes?se que dicen muchas cosas sobre mi pero quiero que entiendas que la mayoría son mentiras-ella me miro muy seria-lo digo porque no quiero malos entendidos entre nosotros¿De acuerdo?

-Entiendo,no te preocupes no tomare en serio nada y te preguntare antes¿lo dices por las chicas que hablan de ti verdad?-asentí.

-He tenido varias que han hecho lo imposible porque las relacionaran conmigo solo por hacerse un hueco en su trabajo y no me gustaría que esto-nos señale a ambos-se estropeara por culpa de alguna de ellas-asintió.

-Mientras estemos juntos seremos solo nosotros 2-sonrió-lo entiendo¡Ahora come que se enfria!

Estuvimos desayunando mientras nos acariciábamos,besábamos y toqueteabamos. Cuando terminamos ella se disponía a irse.

-Bueno ahora debo irme ya es tarde y tengo que pasar por mi casa para cambiarme.

-¡Espera preciosa!¿Porque no nos duchamos juntos y ahorramos tiempo y agua?-ella se rio.

-Darien los 2 sabemos que si entramos juntos ahí-señalo el baño-tardaremos demasiado y ya voy muy tarde.¡Mina me va a matar!

-¡Me hago responsable de ello!Cuando nos veamos luego le diré que fue todo culpa mia-sonrio de forma pícara.

-¡Eres irresistible!¡Anda vamos antes de que me arrepienta!-corrió hacia el baño y yo detrás de ella,donde disfrutamos de una buena sesión de sexo bajo la ducha. Cuando salimos se puso su vestido lo mas rápido que pudo y se peino corriendo y se fue.

-¡Nos vemos luego Darien!-me dio un beso rápido en los labios y se fue.

Tuve que hacer unas llamadas relativas al trabajo y después decidí ir a comer a "Le petit moon",ya en el coche de camino a éste llame a los chicos para que se reunieran conmigo allí y aceptaron,incluso Haruka que estaba muy atareado con todo lo de la fiesta decidió tomarse un tiempo libre.

En cuanto llegue pase por recepción donde se hallaba Mimette con la sonrisa lasciva de siempre.

-¡Buenas!Quiero una mesa para 3 y si pudiera ser la de siempre mejor.

-¡Por supuesto Darien!Para ti siempre tenemos la mesa indicada-rodé los ojos mientras me hacia ojitos.

Llamo al mesero y me acompaño a la mesa donde dejo las cartas para todos y se fue,mientras la miraba no podía dejar de pensar en la noche tan maravillosa que habíamos pasado.

-Parece que alguien disfruto anoche-levante la vista y me encontré con Haruka sonriendo.

-He de reconocer que ha sido la noche mas increíble de toda mi vida.

-Me alegro por ti,¡Tienes suerte!-me guiño un ojo-Pero esta noche la llevare yo como acompañante-¡Mierda!

-Eso no importa,¡Ella es mía y de nadie mas!-le entrecerré los ojos-Espero no tener que ponerme en plan macho contigo-el rompió en carcajadas.

-¡Esto es increíble!¡Tu celoso!-lloraba de la risa-Todavía recuerdo las veces que comentábamos de compartir a una chica que nos gustaba a todos y nunca te quejaste.

-Pero Serena es diferente y no quiero compartirla-en eso llego Seiya acompañado de sus 2 hermanos por lo que tuvimos que añadir 2 sillas mas.

-¡Chicos hola!He tenido que venir con ellos porque cuando llamaste estábamos en una reunión y se apuntaron a venir aquí a comer-rodé los ojos.

-Soy Darien Chiba- me presente mas para Taiki pues a Yaten lo conocí ayer.

-Taiki Kou-nos apretamos las manos,a Yaten lo salude con la cabeza y me correspondió.

-Haruka encantado-los saludo a ambos y nos sentamos.

-Me han dicho que presentas unos coches esta noche- Taiki parecia muy interesado en el tema.

-Si después de un tiempo viéndolo por fin hemos terminado el proyecto-siguieron hablando de coches,por lo que desconecte de la conversación,no podía dejar de pensar en Serena y en lo que estaría haciendo.

-Anoche te fuiste muy bien acompañado-lo mire sonriendo.

-Si he de reconocer que lo pase realmente bien anoche en buena compañía-parecía disgustado con mi comentario.

-Chiba he de hablar contigo a solas-parecía muy serio.

-De acuerdo vamos-nos levantamos de la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de los demás y les dijimos que íbamos al baño,asintieron y nos alejamos hacia la zona de los baños.

-Tu dirás que es eso tan importante que tengo que saber.

-Serena no es chica para ti Darien-¡Vaya otro mas!-es difícil de decir pero se que aunque lo niegue sigue buscando su final de cuento de hadas,lo de Zafiro la dejo tocada pero se que cuando se recupere del todo se dará la oportunidad de amar de nuevo-entonces me reí.

-Y estas esperando ese momento para aprovecharlo¿verdad?

-¿Que?-pareció sorprendido y avergonzado-¡No! Solo somos muy buenos amigos y me preocupa que le hagas daño-rodé los ojos-se que Sere físicamente esta muy bien pero es algo mas que físico,es una chica maravillosa-creo que le gustaba de verdad y debo decir que lo entiendo.

-No te preocupes no pienso jugar con ella si es lo que piensas ambos sabemos lo que esperar de la relación que llevamos.

-Con eso me conformo- no se le veía tan convencido como sonaba pero no quería indagar en el asunto.

-¿Tu sabrías decirme lo que paso con Zafiro?De tanto escuchar al resto hablar del tema me llama la atención y como comprenderás mi relación con ella no es tan cercana para preguntárselo.

-Solo se que de la noche a la mañana pasaron de ser la pareja mas unida y enamorada a estar separados,los 2 se veían muy mal y apenas se hablaban por entonces pero ninguno quiso especificar que paso realmente. Serena logro salir del bache y después de 2 meses volvieron a ser los amigos de antes de ser pareja.

-Entiendo-seguro que tuvo que haber algo de cuernos por medio sino no me explico que pasa-pero de eso hace ya un tiempo y si lo que dices de ellos es cierto ya debe estar superado.

-Si y no,tu no lo entiendes porque no la conoces de siempre pero yo si,por lo que puedo asegurarte que no esta tan bien como quiere hacer creer- no le creía nada.

-Pues supongo que ella dirá si hay problema o no por lo que conozco de ella esta muy pero que muy bien-lo dije con doble sentido y pareció irritarse por ello.

-Se que lo tuyo con ella no durara porque ninguna lo hace,eres igual a mi hermano solo queréis una cosa de las mujeres y cuando la tenéis os cansáis,¡pues cuando metas la pata ahí estaré yo para consolarla!

-Estoy seguro de ello-lo dije con sarcasmo-ahora mejor volvamos antes de que vengan a buscarnos-volvimos a la mesa donde Seiya nos miraba a los 2 extrañado.

-¿Por que habéis tardado tanto?Ya todos hemos pedido solo faltáis vosotros-hicimos el pedido y esperamos conversando con los demas. El ambiente que empezó tenso se empezó a aligerar conforme conversábamos de todo un poco.

-Pronto me casare y formare una familia,deberíais de tomar ejemplo,he de decir que no hay nada como que te esperen en casa después de una larga jornada del trabajo-tenia ojos soñadores cuando lo decía-¡Mi Amy es la mejor mujer del mundo!

-Hermanito,cuando encuentre a la indicada lo haré,por el momento seguiré disfrutando de mi soltería-dijo Seiya bastante alegre.

-¿Y tu Darien que opinas al respecto?-me asalto Haruka con la pregunta directa.

-Pues lo mismo que Seiya ,cuando aparezca la indicada lo sabre- Yaten me asesinaba con la mirada mientras que el resto sonreía.

-Pues si lo que tienes no te llena danos una oportunidad al resto¿No crees?-lo mire enojado-¿Que? No me mires así sabes que tengo razón,yo creo que bombom y yo seriamos muy felices juntos e incluso casados- Taiki y Yaten lo miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Quien demonios es Bombom?¿Tienes novia y no nos has dicho?-Yaten parecia muy enojado yo solo rodé los ojos antes de responder por el.

-Así llama el a Serena.

-¿Que?¿En serio?¿Mi Sere es tu bombom?-lo mire enojado por lo que había dicho y el pareció indiferente a ello.

-¿Tu Sere?¡Yaten por favor solo es tu amiga!

-¡Por eso mismo no me gusta que habléis de ella como si fuera un objeto!-vaya con el chico que lealtad a sus amigos,entonces recordé lo que me dijo Serena de Mina.

-Si estuviésemos hablando de Mina en vez de Serena ¿Te molestarías igual?-el se sorprendió por mi pregunta.

-¿Porque lo dices?- parecia nervioso,cosa bastante rara.

-Mina también es tu amiga por lo que deberías defenderla igual¿No crees?-pareció quedarse sin argumentos.

-¡Mina sabe defenderse sola!No necesita que la cuiden como a Serena-ninguno pudo evitar la risa y reventamos a reír incluso Yaten.

-¿Sabéis?Las chicas irán todas a la fiesta de Haruka todas juntas. Podiamos hacer nosotros lo mismo también ¿no creéis?

-¿En serio crees que sea buena idea?-rodé los ojos.

-Seiya ya nos conocemos todos y ya que las chicas nos ignoraran por estar todas juntas mejor aprovechamos nosotros¿no creéis?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo por lo que una vez que terminamos de comer no despedimos quedando en reunirnos todos alli. Tenia el presentimiento que iba a ser una noche divertida-sonreí para mi mismo esperando el momento que llegara la fiesta y poder ver de nuevo a mi princesa.

 **URSU**

 **Pues otro más listo espero lo disfruten.**

 **Sólo os pido un review a cambio como Yssareyes48, Maryels y Gladys que siempre me dejan uno ¡Gracias chicas significa mucho para mí!**

 **Besos y Saludos para tod@s los que dedican algo de su tiempo a leerme.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

SPOV

Después de mi noche y mañana bastante ajetreada fui lo mas rápido que pude a mi departamento donde ya se hallaban todas esperando con cara divertida.

-¡Sere tienes cara de bien follada!Pero supongo que lo estas ¿verdad?-asentí con cara pícara hacia ella.

-¡No te imaginas lo bien follada que vengo!-todas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Me alegro Sere de verdad,¡ya era hora que te dieras un lujo para el cuerpo!-reí siempre con sus gracias¡Si ella supiera!

-¿Y tu?-me miro espantada- ¿Cuando te darás uno todas sabemos que desde lo de Neflyte no ha habido nadie mas-¡Ja te pille!Se quedo sin palabras.

-¡Sere!¡Creo que estas juntandote demasiado con Mina!

-¡Eh!¿porque siempre aparezco yo en todas las conversaciones?De todas maneras tiene razón tu también deberías darte un homenaje esta noche-ella lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos-Si Rei lo que piensas,pude enterarme por Haruka que Nicolás estará allí- aunque quisiera negarlo se le ilumino la mirada.

-¿En serio?-pareció recapacitar- Bueno de todas maneras no me importa- Amy y Lita que nos observaban en silencio no pudieron mas que romper a carcajadas entre ellas.

-Andrew también va Lita- dejo de reír para mirarme fijamente- tanto el como Sammy consiguieron que los invitara cuando estuvimos comiendo en la cafetería- ella también parecia contenta con la noticia.

-Si no he tenido tiempo de decíroslo pero ahí va...Andrew ya me pidió salir y he decidido darle una oportunidad- salte encima de ella sin poder evitarlo dándole muchos besos,¡Por fin era mi cuñada oficial!

-¡Chicas!-nos unimos en un abrazo grupal como cuando eramos niñas-¡Las quiero un montón!

-¡Nosotras a ti!-contestamos todas a la vez,después de los emotivos abrazos y besos nos separamos para entrar dentro del departamento.

-Pasad dentro no queremos que los chismosos estén enterándose de nuestras cosas ¿O no chicas?-asintieron entrando y sentándose en el sofá del comedor. Fui por algo de beber y picar para todas. Cuando ya dispuse todo nos sentamos y empezamos con las conversaciones pendientes.

-¡Pues ahora que Lita se ha dado una oportunidad deberías hacer lo mismo Rei,estoy segura que Nicolás estará mas que contento por la noticia-ella se sonrojo y me pareció muy pero que muy raro.

-Pues...la verdad...no es que sea serio aun...pero Nicolas...y yo…

-¡Joder suéltalo ya Rei llevas un rato para decir lo que sea me estas poniendo muy nerviosa!- como siempre Mina rompió el momento y Rei se veía realmente enfadada mientras que el resto estábamos expectantes por saber que paso con ellos.

-¿A que no te digo lista?Me esta costando la vida reconocerlo y tu no tienes ni una pizca de sentimiento para interrumpirme- antes que llegara la sangre al rio decidí intervenir .

-¡Chicas cálmense!Por favor Rei perdonala ya sabes como es y todo lo de Yaten con Berjerite la tiene nerviosa. Cuéntanos ya sabes que estamos deseando saberlo y me refiero a todas-ella asintió y miro a Mina con pena.

-Lo siento Mina de verdad,debería pensar en ti de vez en cuando ,estoy tan acostumbrada a verte pasar de todo que no me puse a pensar en como te sentías al respecto.

-No te preocupes ya se me pasara-parecía muy triste.

-Mina haremos lo que este en nuestra mano para que Yaten vea lo maravillosa que eres- a ella se le ilumino la mirada.

-¡Si la gran Mina Aino no se rendira tan fácil!¡Ahora Rei dinos que pasa con Nicolas!-nos volvimos todas hacia ella a la vez.

-Pues tenemos una relación como Sere con Darien -me miro a mi directamente- como sabéis llevaba mucho tiempo insistiendo en que saliéramos juntos y yo me negaba-asentimos-por lo que decidí mantener una relación mas abierta hasta estar preparada para una mas formal.¡Así me aseguro que nadie mas se acerque a mi Nicolas!- todas asentimos a la vez que reíamos.

-¡Nicolas y Andrew deben de estar encantados con la noticia!- lo dijo Amy muy emocionada ,supongo que el ser la única con una relación larga y duradera le hacia alegrarse de ver que ya no era asi. Siempre deseo que pudiéramos salir todas juntas en pareja,cosa que hasta el momento no había podido ser,puesto que nunca hemos estado todas a la vez en relaciones hasta ahora.

-Si no sabéis la envidia que me da,¡ojala Yaten me proponga algo así Rei¡Con eso me conformaría de momento,y le mostraría a todas esas cantantes quien es su dueña!El problema es que el ni me mira.

-¡Pero eso cambiara y empezaremos desde hoy,seremos sutiles,ya sabes que no le gustan que lo atosiguen pero deberá de darse cuenta de tus intenciones-la mire entrecerrando los ojos- y debes tratar de no acostarte con otros debes tomártelo en serio e irlo conquistando poco a poco.¿Ok?

-Si lo se-alzo las manos resoplando- ya entendí Sere ademas te dije que fue solo un revolcón para superar lo de Malaquite- me entro las dudas sobre ello pero decidir no hablar mas de el.

-Bueno pues ya aclarado vamos a empezar con la tortura para estar listas esta noche.

Nos empezamos a arreglar y conversamos entre risas y anécdotas sobre los últimos acontecimientos incluido el sexo del que disfrutábamos todas con nuestros respectivos novios o amigos.

Todas llevábamos un vestido igual eran ajustados hasta la rodilla sin mangas,cada una de un color el mio era rosa,Mina amarillo,Rei rojo,Lita verde y Amy azul. Nos veíamos todas muy bien por lo que decidimos echarnos unas fotos antes de partir,una vez listas salimos al taxi que nos esperaba para llegar todas juntas donde nos esperaban los chicos. Durante el viaje en taxi no paramos de reír y de imaginar como vendrían nuestros respectivos,cuando llegamos al lugar nos esperaban afuera todos y debo decir que estaban todos muy guapos. Sobre todo Darien¡ Espero que no haya venido acompañado de ninguna loba!Porque sino se va a enterar quien es Serena Tsukino.

DPOV

Llegamos al evento antes de tiempo,después de la comida nos fuimos a arreglar y una vez listos todos nos fuimos allí y nos reunidos a la salida donde esperamos a las chicas.

-¡Estoy deseando ver a mi bombom esta noche!-lo mire de forma amenazante-¿Que?¿Puedo mirar o no ?- todos se reían de mi.

-Seiya no tiene nada de gracia tus comentarios-el rodó los ojos.

-¡No seas aguafiestas Darien!¡El mirar es gratis ya que no puedo tenerla de otra forma dejame admirar las vistas!

-¡Seiya sera mejor que te controles con tus comentarios y tu comportamiento delante de Serena!-al ver que lo mirábamos todos sorprendidos rectifico un poco- ¡Quiero decir de las chicas, de todas ellas!- ¡Si claro y yo soy virgen!Pero de todas maneras no quise ahondar en el tema.

-Yo seré el mas afortunado de la noche- le entrecerré los ojos en su dirección- No me mires así que sabes que tengo razón,con Serena a mi lado seré la sensación de la misma.

-No creo que haga falta que te lo diga Haruka pero no te sobrepases. Ella es mía¿ De acuerdo? -asintió rodando los ojos.

-¡Que si pesado!Pero somos amigos y espero que lo seamos mejores por lo que voy a aprovechar esta noche para ello.

-Si ya que lo dices yo haré igual,me pegare a ustedes como una lapa y así conseguiré conocer a fondo a mi bombom- le volví a mirar igual de enojado y solo resoplo.

-¿Serena y tu estáis juntos?-Taiki parecia muy sorprendido.

-Bueno...podemos decir que si aunque no es algo serio de momento- el asintió,se acerco a mi dándome una palmada en la espalda.

-Pues dejame decirte que si no te apresuras en hacerlo definitivo no le faltara quien lo haga-me sorprendí de su sinceridad- la conozco de mucho tiempo y si ella esta sola es por iniciativa propia no por falta de pretendientes,supongo que fue muy duro para ella lo de Zafiro- mis ojos se iluminaron de alegría por la posibilidad de saber que había pasado,puede que a Taiki se lo contara su prometida que era una de las mejores amigas de Serena pero como mi suerte es nula llegaron las chicas en ese momento y no pude averiguar mas de momento,porque no pensaba rendirme a ello,iba a averiguar lo que la afecto tanto como para no querer relaciones serias.

Cuando se bajaron debo reconocer que todas sin excepción se veían estupendas sobre todo mi Sere,estaba fantástica con ese vestido rosa pegado a su esbelto cuerpo¡Me daba una envidia mortal que fuera Haruka el que la luzca a su lado!Mientras salían las chicas llego el hermano de Serena mirándome riéndose entre dientes,supongo por el hecho de ser Haruka el acompañante de Serena y no yo.

-Supongo que te sentirás muy solo esta noche Chiba- me miró divertido-por lo que me han dicho Sere viene con Haruka- antes de poder contestar se colgó la amiga rubia de Serena de mi brazo y lo hizo por mi.

-¡No te preocupes yo te haré compañía!También he venido sola y no me apetece en absoluto estar toda la noche así-miro a Yaten-¿Vienes solo o con alguien mas?- me reí para mis adentros de lo descarada que era para conseguir la información que quería.

-Vengo solo también…-antes de poder seguir con la respuesta me arrastro junto a el y se cogió de ambos.

-¡Pues tenemos una cita los 3!Ya que venimos solos nos haremos compañía mientras que estén las parejitas juntas-gruñí por lo bajo pero me escucharon y se echaron a reír-Tranquilo adonis que tu Sere cumplirá con su palabra mientras tu lo hagas por supuesto- rodé los ojos- así te vigilare- me entrecerró los ojos- ¡No te quiero cerca de esas perras!

-¡Mina te he dicho muchas veces que tengas un poco de filtro por favor!-rodó los ojos y se inclino a ambos como si fuera un secreto.

-Creo que esta celosa de que llevo 2 galanes muy apuestos mientras ella solo tiene 1.

-¡Mina!- no pude hacer mas que reír de lo que decía,era una chica muy graciosa y divertida.

-Serena,¿no saludas a tu hermanito favorito?-mire en la dirección de un chaval con el pelo rubio un poco mas oscuro que el de Andrew.

-¡Sammy,contigo quería yo hablar!¿Como se te ocurre hablar de mi en la universidad como si fuera una niña?- la miro sorprendido.

-Yo nunca he dicho que lo seas- rodó los ojos.

-¿Y Hotaru?

-No pudo venir ,tenia que estudiar para un examen que tiene a primera hora mañana-asintió luego se dirigió a mi con cara mas seria- se quien eres y como eres solo de digo que respetes a mi hermana o te las veras conmigo…

-¡Sammy, dejad que sea yo la que me defienda!-los miro a ambos alternativamente antes de agregar-¿O debería de hacer lo mismo yo con Lita y Hotaru?- la miraron sorprendidos ,sobre todo Sammy Andrew parecia mas divertido que otra cosa. Se acerco a Lita y la beso ligeramente en los labios.

-¡Ya que estamos en familia quiero presentarles a mi novia Lita!- se le notaba lo feliz que estaba con ello- se que muchos la conocen pero no como mi novia y espero que muy pronto futura esposa.

-¡Ya veremos Andrew vayamos poco a poco!- el asintió.

Después de reunirse cada uno con su pareja entramos dentro,yo seguía en la prisión del brazo de Mina y no pude ni saludar a mi princesa que iba detrás charlando animadamente con Haruka y Seiya¡Mierda!Ahora ella tenia también a 2 hombres rodeándola y con claras intenciones de algo mas,solo esperaba que respetaran el hecho que estaba conmigo. Ya tenia bastante con lo que tenia encima con otros como para agregar a mis amigos de siempre.

Cuando llegamos lo primero que hice fue tomarme un whisky solo con hielo para relajarme,Mina a mi lado no paraba de hablar y tanto Yaten como yo asentíamos sin entender nada de lo que hablaba.¡Era la mujer mas habladora que he visto en mi vida!El resto de las parejas se hallaban conversando entre ellas muy acaramelados,incluso una amiga de Serena morena estaba con un chico castaño que me resultaba muy conocido.

-¡Darien querido!-llegaron mis padres a saludarme.

-Mama,Papa-les di un beso en la mejilla a ambos.

-¿Ha llegado Alan?Anoche lo vimos en la fiesta pero no quiso hablar,espero que hoy lo haga. No me gustaría perderle como cliente por un malentendido-asentí y se me ocurrió una idea para alejar a Serena de esos buitres,me reí de mis ocurrencias.

-¿Sabes Mama-le puse un brazo sobre los hombros para acercarla a mi-conozco a la persona apropiada para que te consiga un hueco con Alan- ella me miro -señale a Serena y ella nos miro a ambos como preguntando que quería decir-ella es íntima de Alan y estoy seguro que si ella se lo pide hablara contigo.

-¿En serio?¡Eso seria genial!¡Artemis ven vamos a hablar con Serena!-los vi alejarse en su dirección donde interrumpieron su animada charla y ella se retiro con ellos hacia otro lugar supongo en busca de Alan,sonreí para mi. Tanto Haruka como Seiya se acercaron a mi cuando se hubieron ido.

-¿Ya conseguiste alejarla de nosotros no?-me hice el sorprendido.

-¿Yo?No se que quieres decir con eso-me hice el loco y ellos se rieron en respuesta.

-¡Venga ya Darien!Nos conocemos de mucho tiempo para engañarnos entre nosotros,tu has mandado a tus padres en su busca para alejarla de nosotros.

-¡De eso nada ellos me preguntaron por Alan y yo les dije que era su amigo y que ella les ayudaría a hablar con el!-asintieron pero no muy convencidos de ello.

-Ahora debo ir a dar el discurso de entrada para el evento-nos miro a ambos- y os quiero allí conmigo chicos- asentimos y lo seguimos.

El subió al escenario que había dispuesto y dio su discurso,estuvo muy eficiente y aplicado en él y todo el mundo se moría por probar los coches y tuvieron que hacer listas de turnos,a lo lejos pude ver a las chicas apuntándose para ello,cuando algo que dijo Haruka despertó mi interés.

-Ahora para empezar ,tengo un reto al que hacer frente. Abriremos las pruebas con una carrera entre Serena Tsukino y yo- solo se escuchaban murmullos y ovaciones entre la gente,el pareció buscarla con la mirada y cuando pude verla se hallaba sorprendida y a la vez emocionada-¿Que me dices preciosa?-Ella salto emocionada sobre los tacones que llevaba,al verla tan contenta me dio un poco de envidia de no ser yo el motivo de dicha alegría-¡Pues vayamos a por nuestra carrera!- acto seguido se bajo del escenario y corrió a reunirse junto a ella,yo me apresure a darles alcance.

-Ven tenemos que prepararnos para nuestro duelo- la agarro de la cintura y la guio hacia los vestuarios.

-Veo a mi hermanita y a Haruka muy cercanos¿No crees?- lo mire enojado,sino fuera el hermano de Serena lo mandaba a la mierda!

-Solo son amigos, nada mas.

-Si eso te tranquiliza dilo las veces que hagan falta hasta que te lo creas-sonreía para si.

-Tal vez debiera ir a hablar con esa castaña tan guapa con la que estás-me lanzo una mirada asesina-así ella me diría si tengo que preocuparme por Haruka respecto a Serena-sonreí para mis adentros,le había devuelto el golpe de ponerlo celoso.

-¡No te acerques a mi Lita!Me ha costado mucho convencerla que me de el sí como para que lo estropees con tus encantos de macho alfa-no pude evitar reír y aunque al principio no lo hacia se contagio de mi risa.

-¿Que es tan gracioso Drew?

-Darien- me señalo a mi, el pareció sorprendido.

-¿En serio?¿Estas relacionándote con el enemigo?-lo mire con sorpresa-¿Que?Es la verdad-rodé los ojos.

-No es mal tío en el fondo,solo que nos gusta mas Haruka para ella-¡no podía creer lo que escuchaba!

-¿De verdad y porque si puede saberse?

-Porque nos gusta ,no tenemos porque darte explicaciones de ello.

-¿Que pasa Darien buscando puntos con los cuñados?-ambos lo miraron enfadados por su comentario a la vez que sonreía-¿Que pasa?¿Porque esas caras?- antes de poder contestar se quedo mirando embobado por encima de mi hombro,todos giramos en esa dirección y puedo asegurar que no he visto nada mas sexy en mi vida. Allí se encontraba Serena con un traje de piloto que se le ajustaba perfectamente por su cuerpo ,llevaba el pelo suelto y a pesar de haberse deshecho el moño se veía increíble con el pelo enmarañado ondulado cayendo de sus hombros. Cosa que me traía muy buenos recuerdos¡Mierda se me estaba poniendo dura de nuevo!Tuve que toser y mirar para otro lado para poder bajar mi alegría.

-¡Joder tío!¡Me he puesto a 100 solo con verla no me quiero imaginar si…

-¿Te quieres callar imbécil?-los hermanos de Serena se veían claramente enojados-¡Estas hablando de nuestra hermanita!¿Tiene que ponerse eso tan sexy para conducir Drew?

-Es el traje de protección reglamentario,así que si. Mientras mas segura vaya mejor,no quiero que le pase algo- Sammy asintió no muy convencido y mirando con odio a Seiya. Se alejaron de nosotros y fueron a conversar con Haruka y Serena antes de la carrera.

-¡Vaya guardaespaldas que tiene mi bombom!-gruñí en su dirección-Darien por lo que me ha dicho no le molesta que la llame bombom,le hace gracia así que vete acostumbrando a ello-¡Mierda tenia razón!

-¡De acuerdo,pero deja de mirarla así,yo soy el único que tiene ese derecho!-re rio señalando hacia el frente.

-Pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte -señalo el entorno y pude ver que no era el único que se fijo en como se veía Serena en ese traje-y sus hermanos también- mire hacia ellos y asesinaban con la mirada a todos lo chicos de alrededor.

Después de que Haruka le informo como iba el coche se subieron al interior para hacer la carrera,por lo que busque un sitio donde poder verlo mejor.

SPOV

¡No lo podía creer,yo Serena Tsukino iba a hacer frente a Haruka Tenoh!Estaba súper emocionada,después de explicarme como iba todo me adentre en el vehículo con un chico del staff de Haruka de copiloto,espere ansiosa la salida y una vez la dieron comenzó la carrera,mientras la hacia solo me concentre en ganar,lo intente con todas mis fuerzas,el chico me orientaba,el coche iba bastante bien pero aunque le di alcances en varias oportunidades,el siempre volvía a ponerse a la cabeza. Cuando llegamos casi al final acelere con todas mis fuerzas y conseguí quedar muy cerca. A pesar de no ganar pase un rato divertido. Nos bajamos del coche montándose en ese momento otras 2 personas en ellos,Haruka vino a mi encuentro.

-¡Vaya me has dado bastante pelea!

-¡Oh vamos ,me has hecho morder el polvo!Por donde lo mires me has ganado-asintió sonriendo.

-Pues si pero no importa ten en cuenta que soy un profesional,y tu-me dio con el dedo en la nariz-has estado cerca de hacerme morder el polvo-sonrió y le correspondí.

-Sere ya que has terminado la carrera deberías quitarte eso que llevas-mire mi traje sin entender porque Andrew lo decía.

-¿Que pasa con el traje?-me entorno los ojos de no muy buen humor menos mal que llego Lita a tranquilizarlo.

-Andrew cariño,deja a Serena en paz-la miro en respuesta.

-¡Pero es que se la comen…!-Lita le tapo la boca y me miro disculpándose con la mirada.

-¡Me lo llevo Sere!Tu sigue disfrutando de las carreras- asentí mientras se alejaban,no entendí nada. En eso aparecieron Yaten y Seiya¿Donde estaría Darien?

-¡Bombom casi lo consigues! Enhorabuena estuvistes muy cerca- me abrazo durante mas tiempo de la cuenta y tuve que separarlo de mi,Yaten a mi lado sonreía mientras rodaba lo ojos.

-¡Enhorabuena Sere!¡Has estado fantástica!-me abrazo también y nos interrumpió una voz que no esperaba escuchar.

-¡Hola preciosa!- me miro de arriba a abajo-¡Vaya si al entrar estabas cañón ahora ni te digo!-rodé los ojos,no podía entender como podía ser tan descarado-Por cierto hola Kou- Seiya le devolvió el saludo-¿Tu eres?

-Yaten Kou,hermano de Seiya.

-Encantado, Malaquite- me guiño un ojo- aunque para los amigos y amigas soy Mal- le rodé los ojos,no podía creer lo descarado que era,¿donde estaba Sammy y Andrew cuando los quería?

-Hola Malaquite- lo dije a propósito y me miro entornando los ojos-¿Estas disfrutando la fiesta?-todavía estaba enojada por haberle hecho daño a Mina.

-Debo reconocer que ahora lo disfruto mas- me miro lascivamente de arriba a abajo,cosa que me hizo sentir incomoda. Yaten que se encontraba a mi lado debió darse cuenta y me echo una mano.

-¡Vamos Sere!¡Tomemos algo!-me echo el brazo por el hombro y me alejo de las miradas de Mal,quien parecia bastante enfadado por ello¡Que se jodiera!Pude ver como estaban conversando acaloradamente Seiya,Haruka y Mal.

-¿Estas bien Sere?-asentí.

-¡Muchas gracias Yaten!-lo abrace con demasiada fuerza que por poco nos caemos al suelo,nos miramos y empezamos a reir. Me llevo a la barra y pedimos unos cócteles,mientras conversamos como siempre. Mientras lo hacíamos no dejaba de preguntarme donde estaría Mina,solo esperaba que no se estuviera tirando a otro en el baño.

-¿Porque ese Malaquite te hablaba con tanta familiaridad?- ni en un millón de años iba decirle que habíamos tenido algo pasajero por lo que opte por lo mas conveniente al caso.

-Es el abogado de Haruka con respecto a los contratos que tiene con "The moonlight"-asintió- y hemos tenido un par de encuentros pero nada mas.

-Pues el parece convencido que hay o habrá algo mas entre vosotros-rodé los ojos.

-Créeme Yaten lo que el crea me trae sin cuidado-se echo a reír,decidí aprovechar ese momento para indagar un poco.

-¡Oye Yaten!Me gustaría saber que opinas de Mina-el me miro extrañado por mi pregunta.

-¿Respecto a que?-me quede pensativa antes de abordar el tema en cuestión.

-Se que voy a ser muy directa y de verdad Yaten que lo siento pero es importante para mi saberlo-el asintió bastante confundido-necesito saber si te gusta como pareja-se quedo de piedra al escuchar lo que le dije.

-¿Que?¿Estas hablando de la misma Mina que se enamora de uno diferente cada semana?No creo que sea real Sere,ya sabemos como es,para la semana que viene habrá cambiado de tipo-resoplo,se quedo pensativo un instante y me miro muy fijamente-ademas no puedo pensar en nadie de esa forma puesto que hay alguien mas que ocupa mi corazón- me sorprendí por su sinceridad,Yaten normalmente le daba vueltas al tema que quería evitar hasta que se nos olvidaba pero hoy había sido directo.

-¿En serio?-asintió- Pues supongo que ya estarás haciendo progresos con ella- el abrió los ojos de mas-¡Oh vamos Yaten te vi con Berjerite en la fiesta!Supongo que es ella la chica de la que estas enamorado-ni me confirmo ni desmintió,pero tuvieron que venir las chicas a interrumpirnos en ese momento.

-¡Sere vamos que ya mismo es nuestro turno de las carreras!

-Si voy ,adelantaros vosotras ,ya mismo estoy con ustedes-asintieron y se retiraron,solo Mina se quedo mirando en nuestra dirección un rato después de eso- Sé que ella vera lo maravilloso que eres,pero debes saber que Mina siempre ha estado enamorada de ti,esos tipos solo los busca para olvidarte,cosa que no ha conseguido hasta el momento. No se si te sirve de algo saberlo pero quería que lo supieras- se veía cabizbajo mirando el suelo en vez de a mi- solo quiero que si lo que intentas con tu chica no funciona le des a Mina una oportunidad,os conozco a los 2 de siempre y puedo asegurarte que encajáis perfectamente juntos-le di un beso en la mejilla y me retire con las chicas.

Esperaba no haberme entrometido demasiado en sus cosas pero algo debía hacer. Las chicas y yo hicimos turnos para hacer carreras y cuando terminamos nos cambiamos de nuevo nuestros trajes. Yo corrí contra Rei a la que hice morder el polvo y Mina con Amy,Lita no quiso participar,decía que si se ponía uno de esos monos Andrew la mataría. Llevaba bastante rato sin ver a Darien¿Donde se habrá metido?Tome una copa y fui a tomar algo de aire fuera,ya lo buscaría después. Entonces lo vi,y por lo que veía estaba acompañado. Iba a irme pero lo chismosa en mí quiso saber quien era y de que hablaban por lo que me acerque sigilosamente hacia donde estaban.

-¿De verdad quieres que me crea que no sabias que estaba aquí?¡Por favor Calaverite no me puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo para venir aquí a exigirme nada!¡No tienes ningún derecho después de lo que me hiciste!

-¡Tranquilizate vale!¡Solo me asuste,no estaba preparada para ir tan en serio y por eso paso,desde entonces he intentado de mil formas llegar a ti y siempre me ignoras por eso aproveche esta oportunidad!-se estaba acercando demasiado a mi Darien-¡Venga Darien lo que teníamos estaba bien,ahora me siento preparada para ello y me gustaría retomar lo que dejamos!

-¡No quiero retomar nada!Ahora mismo estoy muy bien sin tu presencia.

-¿Solo echando polvos sin sentido con cuanta zorra pilles en el camino?-¡Zorra!¡Yo la mato!Tuve que contenerme de no salir a arrastrarla de los pelos.

-Para tu información,solo echo polvos con una ahora mismo y estoy muy bien con ella,hasta puede que con el tiempo…

-¡No puede ser que te hayas enamorado de otra!-¿Qué? ¿Enamorado?¡Eso seria imposible,si apenas nos conocemos!

-Llevamos poco tiempo para asegurarlo pero puede que llegue ahí,es la primera chica que me interesa desde que lo dejamos-se acerco a ella demasiado-¡Y escuchame bien no quiero que te le acerques!No me la vayas a espantar.

-¿Ella siente lo mismo que tu?Puede que solo le interese estar con el rico Darien Chiba- ¡Si la zorra supiera que mi fortuna supera a la de el no estaría tan fresca diciendo esas tonterias!-yo se que puedo hacerte olvidar a esa chica y empezar de cero¿Que te parece?-Darien le cogió las manos con las que pretendía manosearlo y la empujo lejos de el.

-¡Solo lo diré una vez dejame en paz!-se alejo corriendo enojado al interior del edificio,yo me quede oculta esperando que se fuera para volver dentro. Pero ella permaneció allí hasta que llego otro mas para alegrar mi noche.

-¡Por lo que veo tus encantos con Chiba no han resultado!¿No?

-¡Idiota!La verdad es que no-suspiró en derrota- dice que lo mio es pasado y que ahora esta con alguien-suspiro de nuevo -creo que lo mejor es dejarlo Mal, no creo que Darien caiga en mis brazos-¿Que lo habían arreglado todo para que se acostara con ella?

-No,ya veremos la forma pero conseguiré alejarlo de Serena-¿Que?

-¿Esa es la chica de la que hablaba Darien?

-Si,la misma.

-¿Que tiene esa chica para que la deseéis los 2? No lo entiendo.

-¡Ni falta que hace! Tu ciñete a lo tuyo que yo a lo mio. Ahora vayamos adentro que hace frio aquí afuera,ademas quiero hablar con Sere a solas, probare con mi otro recurso-se rieron ambos y los vi alejarse¿Pero que mierda?¡Este tipo estaba loco!¡No lo podía creer!

Cuando estuve segura que no había nadie salí de mi escondite y volví al interior,me entraron unas ganas locas de un poco de chocolate para calmar mis nervios y fui en busca de los encargados del catering. Al llegar al lugar vi a una chica bajita castaña que me resultaba conocida de algo,por lo que me acerque a ella para preguntarle.

-Perdone…-espere que me dijera su nombre.

-¡Oh si perdón mi nombre es Cere-Cere encantada!-¡por supuesto! Era una cocinera muy famosa. No sabia que la habían contratado para el catering.

-Serena Tsukino,encantada igual-me apenaba preguntarle por ello pero lo necesitaba-¡Veras me preguntaba si en la cocina podría haber algo de chocolate,es que estoy un poco estresada y es lo único que me tranquiliza!-ella se sorprendió por mi pregunta.

-¡Oh,claro...esto..es la primera vez que me ven y lo único que quieren es un chocolate!-ahora la sorprendida era yo.

-¿En serio?-asintió.

-Debido a mi trabajo me piden toda clase de platos culinarios,pero un chocolate nunca-me reí por su comentario.

-Bueno ¡siempre hay una primera vez para todo!¿No crees?Ahora¡Por favor dime que puedes hacerme uno!

-¡Claro acompañame,sera divertido!-fuimos ambas a la cocina donde me explicaba un montón de anécdotas de su trabajo mientras me preparaba el chocolate. Conversamos durante y al termino de éste ,en ese tiempo conectamos de una forma que hacia tiempo no me pasaba con nadie mas. Era como si fuésemos amigas de muchos años,incluso me daba pena irme de su lado.

-Debo volver se preguntaran donde he estado,llevo demasiado tiempo perdida.

-Ten mi numero,me gustaría volver a verte,veras soy nueva en la ciudad y me cuesta entablar amistad con la gente-la mire asombrada- si lo que me ha pasado contigo es una excepción- asenti-por ello me gustaría seguir en contacto si no te importa claro.

-Por supuesto que no,me encantaría que conocieras a las chicas y chicos así que un día tendremos que salir a bailar todos juntos-pareció ruborizarse.

-De acuerdo,espero encajar con ellos.

-¡Seguro que si!Dame un papel-cuando me lo dio apunte mi numero para que lo apuntara también-pues toma ya que tenemos los teléfonos quedamos en llamarnos¿De acuerdo?

-Si- se lanzo a abrazarme y le devolví el abrazo-¡Nos vemos Sere ahora debo volver adentro!

-¡Adiós!

Emprendí el camino de vuelta hacia la fiesta pero por el camino me agarraron del brazo desde una puerta y me forzaron al interior,iba a gritar cuando escuche su sensual voz en mi oído.

-¡Joder princesa me tienes duro desde que te bajaste de ese taxi!¡Así que ahora debo desfogarme o voy a reventar!-allí había un despacho por lo que tiro todo lo que había en la mesa poniéndome a mi encima,levanto mi vestido hasta la cintura,me quito el tanga y se lo guardo en el bolsillo después de olerlo. Después de ponerse el preservativo me penetro de forma salvaje y ardiente. Estuvimos tocándonos,besándonos y succionándonos por todas partes mientras me penetraba una y otra vez sin parar hasta que alcanzamos el clímax juntos.

-¡Oh Darien!¡Eso ha sido…!

-¡Increíble lo se!-me reí.

-¡Engreído!Ahora dame mi tanga y volvamos, llevo perdida mas de 1 hora,no quiero preocupar a nadie-me miro de forma rara-¿Qué?

-¿Donde estabas?Con toda la calentura se me había olvidado. Llevo buscándote un buen rato y no apareces- de momento no iba a decirle nada de Mal,intentaría hablar con el por las buenas,sino no me quedaría de otra ,porque estaba segura que si Darien sabia Haruka también y no deseaba que lo despidiera por una tontería como esa.

-Pues vine por un chocolate a la cocina y Cere-Cere muy amablemente me lo hizo- se echo a reír.

-¿En serio?¿Te encuentras con una de las mejores cocineras del mundo y solo se te ocurre pedirle algo tan simple?

-Es gracioso pero ella pensó lo mismo-se reía mas-y me hizo el chocolate mas bueno que he probado nunca,por cierto no se lo digas a Andrew ,no creo que le sentara nada bien.

-¡Eres increíble,no hay otra palabra!Pero antes de nada te buscaba por mi madre quería agradecerte lo de Alan-¡Oh cierto que tuve que usar mis tácticas de persuasión para que le concediera algo de tiempo-Por lo visto gracias a ti han podido arreglar el malentendido que hubo y va a seguir con nosotros-asentí.

-Me alegro,para eso están los amigos ¿no crees?

-¡Claro!Ahora arreglémonos y volvamos antes que se vayan,sino mi madre no me lo perdonara.

Eso hicimos no adecentamos lo mas que pudimos y buscamos a Luna y Artemis por todos lados hasta que los vimos junto a Haruka,Alan y para mi disgusto Malaquite.¡Mierda!Darien ajeno a todo el malestar que me causaba ese tipo me arrastro hacia allí.

-¡Serena querida menos mal que apareces ,mi marido y yo queríamos agradecerte la oportunidad que nos has brindado con lo de Alan!

-No te preocupes Luna ha sido un placer, Alan puede ser muy terco y hay que saber tratarlo a veces-me sonrieron en respuesta,mientras los chicos reían.

-Pues nosotros nos retiramos ya,esto esta muy concurrido y después de la fiesta de anoche estamos rendidos-me dieron ambos un beso y un abrazo-el sábado que viene haremos una barbacoa en casa y me gustaría que vinieras junto a tus padres y hermanos-asentí.

-Haré lo que pueda por ir,últimamente tenemos mucho trabajo en la empresa…

-¡Deberías decirle a esa jefa tuya que te deje un poco de tiempo libre,querida trabajas demasiado!-¡si solo supiera que esa jefa era yo!

-Lo intentare,hablare con ella y veré que puedo hacer.

-Estoy esperando con ansias el 4º aniversario de tu empresa para conocerla-escuche a los chicos reírse y comentar que debería ser muy fea para esconderse,rodé los ojos.

-Si sera memorable,¡No puedo esperar que llegue!-intente que mi sarcasmo no se notara demasiado.

-Ahora si ¡Nos vamos!-mire a los chicos que seguían riéndose entre ellos.

-¿Que os parece tan gracioso si puede saberse?

-Usagui, hablábamos de como sera la soltera de oro de Japón-le entrecerré los ojos a Darien,seria un dios del sexo pero era un idiota también.

-No se que importancia tiene el aspecto de alguien con su trabajo- se miraron entre ellos antes de devolverme la mirada.

-Nada supongo,Sere de verdad no te enojes por ello solo estábamos bromeando ¿verdad Darien?-Haruka parecia muy apenado mientras que Mal sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Según ha dicho Darien debe ser muy fea para esconderse de los demás-me miro a mi directamente-¿Tu que opinas de ello Serena?-dijo mi nombre de forma sensual que por supuesto notaron Darien y Haruka.

-No pienso decir la opinión que me compete,solo diré que solo la gente superficial puede creer eso,¿No os habéis parado a pensar que a ella no le agrade todo este circo que hay de los solteros?¿Que no quiera que la agobien solteros en busca de una rica ?-no pude evitar soltarlo de golpe con la voz un poco mas alta de la cuenta.

-¡Tienes razón Sere y lo siento!No me he parado a pensar que es amiga tuya y la aprecias-me miro a los ojos antes de darme un ligero beso en los labios-no volveremos a comentar nada de ella.

-Seguro que sea como sea,siendo lo rica que es le saldrán muchos pretendientes,pero yo prefiero a su secretaria-me miro de forma lasciva-¿Tu no Darien?

-¡Mal me pareces que te estas pasando de tragos tío!¿Como se te ocurre hablar así?-nos miro a Darien y a mi -¡Lo siento chicos ,de verdad!-parecia muy apenado,pero Mal no estaba por la labor de callarse.

-¡Oh vamos no seas tan remilgado!Ya sabes lo que hace con todas-me señalo a mi directamente- y no me parece que la engañe,solo eso-miro a Darien de forma retadora.

-A mi me parece que tienes que saber perder Mal-me pego a el todo lo que pudo-si Serena esta conmigo deberías aceptarlo sin mas.

-No sera por mucho te lo garantizo-ya no pude mas y salte.

-¡Estoy aquí mismo!¡Dejad de hablar de mi como si no estuviera,por dios!-me acerque a Mal para dejarle claro lo que tenia que decir-¡Dejame en paz!es lo único que debes entender-así sin esperar respuesta de ninguno me aleje de ellos maldiciendo por lo bajo a todos. Iba sin fijarme por donde iba y tropecé con alguien,cuando iba a disculparme me percate que era la misma que estaba confabulada con Mal.

-Lo siento-lo dije de forma seca y seguí adelante,cuando me aleje un par de pasos me hablo.

-Darien solo ha estado enamorado una vez y volverá a ser así-me volví hacia ella sonriendo,sabia lo que tramaba pero quise seguirla el juego.

-¿De verdad?¡Vaya !Supongo que por el comentario tu eres la afortunada que lo tiene asegurado¿Verdad?-ella sonrió en triunfo.

-Si soy Calaverite,la novia de Darien-intente no reírme.

-No sabia que tenia novia,por lo que dicen de el las revistas no suele tenerlas¿Lleváis mucho?-pareció sorprenderse,seguro que pensaba que había picado.

-Desde la Universidad,solo nos dimos un tiempo antes de casarnos definitivamente-me miro sonriendo-¿No te lo dijo?

-La verdad es que mi relación con Darien no es tan cercana como para que tenga de darme explicaciones de su vida-ella levanto su cabeza altanera como reforzando lo que quería decir.

-Pues ya que lo sabes te sugiero que te alejes de el,ya que pronto sera un hombre casado-no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas,ella me miro sorprendida de mi reacción.

-No se en que mundo vives pero lo que es en este Darien Chiba no se casara contigo ni con nadie,no es mas que un alma libre,al igual que yo-abrió los ojos sorprendida-y mientras el no me diga lo contrario disfrutare todo lo que pueda,ahora si me disculpas me voy-la deje allí con la palabra en la boca y me acerque a Yaten que se encontraba solo en la barra.

-¿Como lo llevas Yaten?-salio de su ensimismamiento al escucharme.

-Pensando en unas cosas,¿Tú,donde dejaste a Chiba?

-Lo deje con Haruka y Malaquite- asintió- tenían una conversación para nada agradable y decidí irme de allí-se rio.

-¿Y esa conversación sería?-rodé los ojos.

-Sobre Usagui,ya sabes sobre lo supuestamente fea que es o algo así-el me echo un brazo al hombro y me acerco a la mesa de los canapés.

-Seguro que con algo en el estomago se te pasa -cuando llegamos allí se nos unieron Taiki y Seiya. Mantuvimos una conversación bastante agradable de todo,sobre todo de los coches de Haruka. Estaban muy bien pero yo no cambiaría a mi bebe por ninguno de ellos,aunque si fuera rosa…

-¿En que piensas?-me sobresalte por la pregunta.

-En muchas cosas-se rio.

-¿Se pueden contar o no?-negué riéndome,debía reconocer que Seiya era muy divertido. En ese momento abrieron la pista de baile y me cogió de la mano y me arrastro a ella. Empezaron a sonar música muy bailable y estuvimos bailando un rato,despues se nos unieron las chicas que fueron juntándose cada una con su pareja. Incluso Mina había sacado a Yaten a bailar, me preguntaba donde estaría Darien cuando note una presencia pegada a mi espalda con una clara erección.

-¡Ahora me toca a mi!-me volví en su dirección y me sonrió.

-¡Vaya por lo que veo tu prometida te ha dejado sacar a otra a bailar!- me miro sorprendido por mi comentario-Si antes me encontré con...¿como era?...¡Ah si Calaverite!Decía ser tu prometida.

-¡Maldita mujer!¿No le habrás creído nada de lo que te dijera verdad?-negué y pareció aliviado.

-No le creí ni una palabra pero creo que deberías hablar con ella para que no vaya corriendo ese rumor por ahí-el asintió.

-Ahora mismo solo me preocupa que tu le creas,y viendo que no es así me conformo.¿Ya no estas enojada conmigo?-negué abrazándome a el-Creía que no querías que nos vieran juntos-rodé los ojos.

-La prensa Darien,cuando dije eso me refería a la prensa-el asintió- nuestros amigos no me importa para nada que sepan que lo estamos,sobre todo tus amiguitas- el sonrió.

-No te preocupes que contigo tengo de sobra para necesitar algo mas-antes de poder responder nos besamos de forma bastante demandante hasta que tosieron al lado nuestro.

-¡Cof,cof,cof!¡Sere deberías dar ejemplo a tu hermanito!-le entorne los ojos.

-¡Seguro que tu haces lo mismo con Hotaru!¿O me equivoco?-se ruborizo un poco con mi comentario,Darien a mi lado se reía de su reacción.

-No te preocupes chaval,cuidare bien de ella.

-Sigo diciendo que Haruka me gusta mas-con ese comentario se alejo de nosotros y Darien maldecía por lo bajo.

-¿Porque no le gusto a tus hermanos?

-¡Porque estas conmigo!Si fuera Haruka dirían lo mismo de el-pareció enfadado por mi comentario.

-¡No lo digas ni en broma!-me acerco mas a el-¡Ni siquiera lo menciones!-rodé los ojos.

-¡Eres un celoso de lo peor!

Seguimos bailando todos juntos el resto de la noche y nos divertimos bastante. No quería ni pensar en como estaría mañana en el trabajo. Llegue a mi casa a las 2 de la mañana y Darien se quedo a dormir con lo que no pude descansar mucho,pero había sido una noche fantástica donde nos divertimos y nos acercamos mas todos,sobre todo Mina y Yaten,sonreí para mí,estaba segura que acabarían juntos.

 **URSU.**

 **¡Pues otro listo espero lo disfrutaran!**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero con ansias sus opiniones.**

 **Besitos.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

DPOV

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente hasta que empezó a sonar el despertador,al abrir los ojos me percaté que Sere estaba dormida sobre mi abrazándome,yo a su vez la tenia cogida de la cintura y aproveche de pegarla mas a mi. Apague el móvil y me quede embelesado mirándola y puedo asegurar que era lo mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida,a pesar de estar toda despeinada y con la pintura un poco corrida se veía de lo mas adorable. Le acaricie el rostro mientras recordaba la noche tan ajetreada que tuvimos juntos,debo reconocer que es una chica insaciable al igual que yo, creo que nunca que cansare de ella. En eso estaba cuando abrió sus hermosos ojos y se quedo mirando en mi dirección y me sonrió.

-¡Buenos días princesa!¿Como amaneciste?

-Muy cansada,¿Que hora es?

-La hora de levantarse para irse a trabajar-ella me sonrió.

-Entonces habrá que levantarse-bostezo mientras se desperezaba y al caérsele la sabana pude ver su desnudez y enseguida me puse duro.

-¿Que te parece uno rapidito en la ducha antes de desayunar?

-¿En serio?¿Después de la maratón de anoche todavía tienes ganas de mas?- empece a besarle el cuello y a acariciarle los pezones,sus gemidos me estaban poniendo al límite.

-¡Joder vamos antes de que me arrepienta!-se levanto de la cama y la seguí hacia el baño donde tuvimos una ducha bastante animada. Nos lavamos el uno al otro y lo hicimos contra la pared de la ducha. Cuando terminamos nos arreglamos para salir.

-¿Te llevo a tu departamento?

-¡Sí te lo agradecería mucho!Tengo que cambiarme de ropa- le sonreí a la vez que le daba un beso.

-¡Anda vamos que llego tarde y no creo que en el trabajo les haga mucha gracia!

Partimos hacia su departamento en mi auto y al llegar la acompañe a la puerta.

-Supongo que nos hablamos¿No?

-Claro,tenemos los teléfonos así que estamos en contacto- no sabia como decir lo que quería pero debía hacerlo,había demasiados buitres alrededor para no hacerlo- Sere quiero que quedemos todos los días después del trabajo- ella me miro con los ojos muy abiertos del asombro- se que habrá días que tengamos otros compromisos pero si no fuera así me gustaría que pasáramos la noche juntos.

-Supongo que no hay problema con ello,solo quiero que sea un día en casa de cada uno,así podremos llevar la ropa preparada para el día siguiente- sonreí por su previsora objeción- sí no me mires así no me gusta esta pérdida de tiempo de tener que venir a cambiarme de ropa-asentí sonriendo.

-Por mi es perfecto- la bese- ahora debo irme y recuerda comentar con tu familia de la barbacoa en la casa Chiba- ella sonrió en respuesta.

-Lo haré estoy segura que mis padres estarán mas que encantados de pasar el sábado con vosotros-nos dimos un acalorado beso antes de retirarme.

Por el camino al trabajo no podía quitarme a Sere de la cabeza,aparque y me dirigí a mi oficina con una gran sonrisa en mi cara hasta que llegue allí y vi a Calaverite esperando junto a Karmesite.

-¿Que demonios haces aquí?Creo que te deje bien claro que no te quiero cerca mía y ya que estamos ni de Serena- abrió los ojos como platos- sí se que le dijiste que estamos prometidos- iba a interrumpirme pero la mirada que le eché la hizo cambiar de opinión- y mucho menos te quiero aquí en mi puesto de trabajo pululando.¡Lo nuestro se termino en el momento que te acostaste con ese tipo!

-¡Darien mi amor no sabes cuanto lo siento!Si me dieras la oportunidad…

-¡Te he dicho que no me interesa ahora si no te vas por tu cuenta,llamaré a seguridad para que te saque tu eliges!

-Me iré de momento Darien, pero debemos hablar lo nuestro no puede…

-¡QUE TE VAYASS!- Karmesite se asusto de mi reacción creo que nunca me había visto tan enojado. Calaverite se fue a regañadientes y llame a mi encargado de seguridad- Jake quiero que prohíbas la entrada a Calaverite Blackmoon aquí.

-Entendido Señor¿Algo mas?

-No eso es todo Jake,¡Un saludo y adiós!

-¡Adiós Señor!

-¡Karmesite!- se levanto como resorte de la silla- ¿Qué tenemos hoy?

-Tiene una reunión con la señorita Kaolinete y también han llamado los señores Haruka y Seiya para quedar a comer.

-De acuerdo, confirma el almuerzo con ellos y me informas de la hora ,supongo que el lugar es el mismo o de siempre- asintió- y la reunión con Kaolinete¿a que hora es?

-En 30 minutos,parecia estar muy interesada en hablar con usted- asentí.

-Muy bien voy a estar aquí mirando unas cosas mientras,cuando llegue la haces pasar.

-Si Darien- me sonrió de una forma que pretendía ser sexy pero ni siquiera se acercaba a ello.

Una vez me quede solo me dispuse a trabajar hasta que llegara Kaolinete- resople- esperaba que no viniera con ganas de sexo puesto que ahora no me interesaba. Ella tenia contratado varios productos para su imagen y cada vez que venia teníamos nuestro encuentro rápido en la oficina.

-¡Hola Darien!¡Cuanto tiempo!- se acerco a mi a darme un beso en la boca y me gire para que fuera en la mejilla, ella pareció muy sorprendida.

-Kaolinete, espero que tu visita no sea para nada sexual- ella abrió los ojos como platos por mi directa- ahora mismo tengo algo con alguien y no necesito mas.

-¿Qué, tienes novia?- su cara se desencajo por la noticia.

-Algo así, de momento somos exclusivos mientras nos vamos conociendo- suspiro aliviada como si por eso fuéramos a tener algo y arriesgarme en perder a Sere.

-¡Bueno pero si no es novia no hay problema!Ya sabes que no soy celosa e incluso ella no tiene porque enterarse¿No crees?- le alce una ceja.

-No me interesa, con ella lo tengo todo cubierto y no necesito de nadie mas, creo que lo he dicho bastante claro. Ahora si tienes algo que decir respecto a los negocios podemos hablarlo- la mire de forma decidida- sino sera mejor que te vayas,no quiero problemas con Serena- cuando escucho su nombre se mostró enojada y se levanto como loca,moviendo las manos a la vez que hablaba.

-¡Que!¿No sera Serena Tsukino verdad?

-Pues si ¿porque?- seguía balbuceando maldiciones que no logre enterder.

-¡Esa maldita siempre consigue lo que quiero!- me miro directamente- ¡Darien no puedes hablar en serio no es mas que una insípida sin gracia!¡Ella no esta a tu nivel!- la miré enojado¡como si a ella le importara mi vida!

-¡Pues dejame informarte que esta mas que a mi nivel! Y no es por nada pero no es asunto tuyo lo que yo haga con mi vida¿No crees?

-No creo que esa sosa pueda satisfacer a un hombre como tú- me reí de su comentario ¡Si supiera!

-De momento estoy mas que satisfecho-le sonreí de forma sugestiva- ¿No se nota?

-¡No me lo puedo creer!

-Ese es tu problema, ahora o hablamos de trabajo o te vas- asintió y retomamos nuestra conversación hacia su linea de productos,por lo visto las ventas iban muy bien y estaba interesada en lanzar mas. Hablamos sobre ellos y deje todo encargado para hacerlo. Una vez que terminamos se fue con cara de derrota de no haber podido echar un polvo conmigo,pero eso era ahora mi vida y no me arrepentía de nada en absoluto.

-Darien tienes una llamada de un tal Malaquite-¡ Mierda el imbécil!

-Pasámela Karmesite- asintió y salio.

-Chiba me sorprende la rapidez con la que me has contestado,dudaba que lo hicieras.

-¿Porque?Después de todo seguimos siendo amigos¿O no?

-Eso creo aunque debes saber que en el amor y en la guerra todo vale¿ Verdad?

-¿Y eso quiere decir?

-Que no me rendiré con Serena,ya la tuve entre mis brazos y conseguiré tenerla de nuevo. El hecho que este contigo solo sera temporal,hasta que metas la pata o ella se canse de ti- gruñí por lo que dijo-ademas se que volvió tu prometida…

-¡Calaverite hace mucho dejo de ser nada mio!

-¡No te alteres amigo!Ahora debo reunirme con ella para concretar unos detalles de la publicidad que nos lleva y puede que demore mas de la cuenta hablando- lo último lo dijo con doble sentido.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!

-Tranquilo que no haré nada que ella no quiera,solo quería que lo supieras ahora te dejo que me esta esperando- me colgó antes de poder responder¡Idiota!Llame a Haruka lo mas rápido que pude pero no me cogió el móvil¡Joder!

No me quedo de otra que llamarla,lo haría parecer casual aunque me muriera de angustia. Tardaba demasiado en cogerlo y estaba empezando desesperarme cuando contestaron.

-¿Diga?-¿ esa quien era?

-¿Serena?.

-Disculpe ella ahora mismo esta reunida y no puede ponerse si me deja el recado se lo haré llegar lo antes posible- ¿Que ,estaría con el reunida?No pude evitar salir corriendo sin contestar a la chica que me cogió,seguro era Molly ,ya me disculparía con ella luego. Cogí mi coche y llegue en nada a "The Moonlight",deje el coche en la entrada y fui a toda prisa hacia su oficina. No había nadie fuera en ese momento por lo que aproveche de entrar y cuando lo hice pude verla muy atareada en su ordenador junto a un chico con el pelo azul largo bastante atractivo y muy pegado de mi Sere ¡Pero de Malaquite ni la sombra!¡Maldito idiota me había engañado!Ambos me miraron extrañados de verme allí.

-¿Darien?¿que haces aquí?- ahora que decía.

-Eh...yo...veras...es...que…- antes de poder hablar algo con coherencia salto su amigo.

-¡Este es tu chico!¡Vaya Sere que envidia me das!- se acerco a mi demasiado para mi gusto- soy Fisheye encantado guapísimo- ¡Oh dios si es gay!Y yo celoso de su proximidad con Sere¡Seré idiota!

-Darien Chiba encantado- le di la mano pero no era suficiente puesto que tiro de mi hacia el con tanta fuerza que por poco me cae y me abrazo.

-¡Eres muy fuerte,mi Sere debe disfrutar de lo lindo de estos músculos…

-¡Fish, por favor un poco de decencia!

-Tienes razón lo siento Darien ,es solo que veo un chico guapo y me le tiro encima- asentí deseando que se alejara lo mas posible de mi que pudiera. No es que tuviera algo contra los gays pero no me gustaba que se me acercaran tanto,necesitaba mi espacio solo para mi. Al alejarse suspire con alivio y Sere me veía divertida.

-Bien Darien¿que querías?Y espero que ahora puedas hablarlo con mas nitidez-sonreía.

-Bien seré directo que es lo que quieres- iba a decirle la verdad pero a ultimo momento me arrepentí, no quería quedar como un loco paranoico-¡Pues te echaba de menos!¿Que mas?-ella me miro con escepticismo- ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

-Preciosa te dejare un momento a solas con tu hombre mientras voy por algo de beber abajo ¿quieres algo guapo?

-Un café estaría bien.

-De acuerdo ¡Os doy 10 minutos ni uno mas!Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer Sere.

-No se porque sera Darien pero no te creo nada de nada. Pero me alegra verte así podremos desestresarnos juntos ¿que dices?- sin dudarlo cerré la puerta con el pestillo,la cogí enrollando sus piernas en mi cintura y la coloque encima del escritorio,donde le subí el vestido ,aparte el tanga y después de ponerme el preservativo a una velocidad irreal la penetre con profundidad. Nuestros movimientos eran acompasados y salvajes y el deseo que nos consumía hizo que llegáramos al clímax enseguida.

-¿Que tal?

-Bien,mas que bien diría yo ¿Tú?

-Creo que solo hay que verme la cara para verlo-me sonrió.

-Ahora sera mejor adecentarse antes de que venga Fish de nuevo- recordé lo que pensé al verlo al entrar y me reí a lo que Sere se quedo mirándome.

-¿Que te parece tan gracioso?

-Que cuando entre y os vi tan cerca uno del otro me molestó,pero veo que fue una tontería de mi parte-me empece a reír a carcajadas y Sere me acompañó.

-Si,he de admitir que no debes temer por mi sino por ti,no soy para nada su tipo como habrás podido deducir por ti mismo- asentí.

Nos terminamos de arreglar antes que regresara de nuevo con las bebidas,en eso llamo Molly y yo me apresure a abrir cuando vi a Serena lista.

-¡Serena!¡Esta aquí Malaquite que necesita tratar algo sobre la publicidad de Haruka contigo !-entro tan apresuradamente que no se percato de mi presencia hasta que termino de hablar y levanto la cabeza de los papeles que traía-¡Ah hola Darien!- nos miro a ambos y aunque disimulada pude ver un atisbo de sonrisa en su cara- Serena ¿Dime que hago?No tiene cita pero como tenemos un hueco dentro de media hora¿ Lo pongo entonces?

-¡Esta bien dile que venga para dentro de media hora!Buscare mientras la carpeta para saber de que quiere hablar- ¡Maldito imbécil!Yo sabia de que quería hablar o mas bien hacer.

-Ya que esta aquí y tengo tiempo aprovechare de hablar una cosa importante con el-le di un beso a Sere en los labios,antes de salir llego Fisheye con mi café.

-¿Se va?- después de pasar su vista por nosotros y después por el escritorio, se rio- ¡Ya entiendo!

-Fish ni un comentario fuera de lugar ¿entendido?- el asintió todavía sonriendo,yo aproveche de tomarme mi café del tirón para salir a buscar a Mal.

-Molly ¿donde se encuentra?

-En el vestíbulo- asentí dirigiéndome hacia allá.

Nada mas llegar al mismo pude verlo bastante elegante vestido y arreglado,se veía muy sonriente hasta que se percato de mi presencia.

-Chiba ¿que haces tu aquí?

-Pues visitar a mi novia ¿Que mas?- pareció sorprenderse de mi declaración.

-¿Tu novia?- asentí- No te creo nada ,no has tenido una desde la universidad y ya sabemos como acabo ¿Verdad?

-Si pero eso no es de tu incumbencia ¿No crees?Ademas somos amigos de hace tiempo no creo…

-Somos compañeros de andanzas mas bien Chiba,pero nada mas no te debo lealtad ni mucho menos.

-Lo se pero deberás aceptar que esta conmigo y dejarla en paz- se rio de mi.

-Eso lo decidirá ella no tu,yo también tengo mis trucos Chiba ¿O ya no te acuerdas?- y si que recordaba cada cosa que utilizaba con el fin de llevarse a las chicas que quería a la cama. Una vez fue incluso capaz de fingir que se le había muerto su abuela para ablandar a una que se hacia la dura.

-Lo se,pero también se que Sere es demasiado inteligente para caer en tu juego.

-Ya veremos,ahora debes volver al trabajo¿O papa te paga por estar visitando a tu novia?- dijo la ultima palabra con bastante sarcasmo.

-Señor Malaquite Serena lo podrá recibir dentro de media hora,así que si gusta esperar o volver mas tarde.

-De acuerdo volveré en un rato- Molly asintió y lo apunto en la agenda que llevaba.

Salimos a la vez del edificio y una vez fuera lo encare.

-¡Deja de molestarme a mi o a Sere con tus tonterias!

-¡Yo haré lo que me venga en gana!Ademas mientras tengamos negocios entre manos puedo venir aquí las veces que sean necesarias ¿No crees?- se rio en mi cara de forma bastante sarcástica.

-¡Esta bien ,de todas maneras no conseguirás nada!- me fui hecho una verdadera furia.

Llegue a mi oficina y me dispuse a trabajar un rato pero no pude concentrarme en nada ,tan solo me venían imágenes de Mal y Serena haciéndolo en el escritorio como lo habíamos hecho hace poco nosotros.¡Mierda estaba mal muy mal!

SPOV

Después de irse Darien terminamos de arreglar lo que empezamos Fish y yo,debía de tenerlo listo antes de mi reunión con Mal- resople- iba a ser un poco cansino tener que aguantarlo pero haría lo que pudiera.

-¡No veas que pedazo de tío te has buscado Sere!¿Hay mas como el de donde lo sacaste?-no pude evitar reírme de sus ocurrencias- ¡Eh no te rías de mi!¡Ya sabes que hace mucho no me meto un meneo para el cuerpo y solo de verlo me han entrado unas ganas locas de…

-¡Fish!No digas esas cosas en el trabajo, podría entrar alguien a la oficina y escucharte. Un poco de educación-le guiñe un ojo- aunque solo sea aquí.

-¡De acuerdo, pero sigo pensando que tienes suerte!Por cierto ¿Te gustan los tríos?- casi le escupo el chocolate encima de la impresión, el solo rodó los ojos como si mi reacción fuera exagerada-¡Vamos Sere!A mi no me van las mujeres ,pero por compartir a ese hombre haría una excepción contigo- me hizo ojitos-¿Que dices?

-¡Que estas loco!¡Anda vuelve a tu trabajo que tengo una reunión ahora mismo!- antes que se fuera apareció Mal por la puerta muy sonriente.

-¿Seguro que tengo que volver?- me miro esperanzado de que lo dejara quedarse-Podría ser de ayuda con lo que sea que tengáis que hablar- rodé los ojos.

-No creo necesario su ayuda…

-Fisheye para servirle-le dio un abrazo con mucha efusividad a lo que Mal se quedo contrariado,aunque estaba disfrutando como niña pequeña de su incomodidad decidí echarle una mano.

-Fish creo que deberías volver al trabajo.

-¡Vale jefa me voy!- se acerco al oído de Mal- Si cuando acabe aquí quiere algo no dude en llamarme- le guiño un ojo y se fue.

-¡Bien Mal tu dirás!Tengo aquí todos los papeles de la publicidad…

-No he venido por los papeles- lo mire contrariada.

-¿Que?¿Me estas diciendo que has hecho una cita conmigo para nada?- el muy maldito sonreía.

-Para nada no,quiero una cita contigo- abrí los ojos como platos- se que estamos hechos el uno para el otro y necesito demostrártelo y no podre si no me das la oportunidad- me reí mientras me sentaba en mi escritorio.

-Ya veo ¿Y crees que orquestando una cita conmigo,haciéndole una encerrona a Darien con Calaverite y haciendo que ella me moleste a mi con lo de Darien conseguirás lo que quieres?-conforme iba hablando se ponía mas blanco que la pared,seguro no esperaba que supiera de sus intenciones ocultas.

-No se porque lo dices¿Te dijo algo Calaverite?

-No creo que importe eso ahora- resople- mira Mal se que no eres mal tío pero debes entender que lo que paso entre nosotros hace un tiempo solo fue sexo.

-No puedo concebir eso,yo sentí algo especial ese fin de semana juntos y si te dieras la oportunidad lo sentirías tu también.

-Ahora mismo estoy con otra persona y…

-¿Te refieres a Chiba?- se empezó a reír a carcajadas-No me hagas reir. Puede que ahora te respete pero puedo asegurarte que eso no durara mucho.

-Puede que tengas razón pero es mi problema y no el tuyo,por lo que mientras estemos bien no tienes nada que hacer.

-¿Lo amas?- me asuste de su pregunta,solo la palabra me asustaba en si ,no quería pensar en ello. Por lo que decidí ignorarla.

-Mal si no tienes nada que decir sobre nuestro contrato es mejor que te vayas-el sonrió victorioso.

-El hecho de ignorar mi pregunta me responde mas de lo que quisieras- le lance una mirada asesina- de momento me voy pero estaré pendiente de ti,y te aseguro que te darás cuenta que lo que te digo es verdad.

-Si lo que digas Mal ,ahora hazme el favor de irte que tengo mucho trabajo.

-¡Adiós preciosa!- me guiño el ojo- ¡Ya sabes cualquier cosa me llamas estaré para ti cuando quieras!

Desde luego debería haberle pedido a Haruka que lo cambiara,¡Pero no!¡ Siempre antepongo a los demás a mi misma!Solo espero que se le pase el calentón que tiene conmigo. Decidí desconectar y ponerme con mis cosas. Estaba muy atareada cuando mi padre entro a la oficina para hablar conmigo.

-Cielo,¿como estas?-le di un beso.

-Bien Papa ,¿tu?

-Nosotros estamos bien,un poco preocupados porque trabajas mucho- rodé los ojos.

-Sabes que con lo de la fiesta estamos muy ocupados y tenemos mucho que dejar listo antes y…

-¡Hija!Tranquila ya se,ahora cambiando de tema ¿Lo tuyo con Darien va en serio?

-¡Papa!Solo somos amigos,ahora mismo no estoy lista para una relación.

-¡Esta bien no te preguntare mas sobre ello!

-¡Ah antes que se me olvide!Luna y Artemis quieren que vayamos el sábado a su casa para una barbacoa-mi padre pareció alegrarse de la noticia- la invitación la extendió para todos por lo que hay que decirles a Andrew y Sammy.

-Si yo lo haré después,¡Estoy deseando reunirme con ellos!-asentí.

-Ayer que los vi me mandaron saludos para vosotros.

-Si hace como un mes que no nos vemos,llamare a Artemis para informale que asistiremos todos.

-¡Papa sueltalo ya! Se que no estas aquí para ver como estoy- parecia nervioso.

-Ten- puso una revista de chismes encima de la mesa- has salido muy guapa en ella pero lo que se dice no creo que te haga mucha gracia- abrí la revista por donde estaba mis fotos,eran tanto de la fiesta de beneficencia como de la de Haruka. Me habían sacado acompañada de Diamante,Haruka,Yaten,Darien,Seiya e incluso con Mal y todas estaban tomadas de forma intencionada. Se veían demasiado intimas como si fuéramos algo mas que amigos¡Mierda!¿Quien coño había hecho esto?¡Si mi vida es muy aburrida!¡Todavía no saben que soy Usagui y ya me siguen!Leí por encima lo que decía y se hacia unas hipótesis sobre quien de ellos era mi novio o si estaba con todos a la vez. Mire a mi padre que se veía preocupado.

-Ahora mismo llamo a Setsuna,pienso demandar a esta revista por difamación- mi padre se acerco a abrazarme y darme consuelo,ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se me saltaron las lagrimas.

-Tranquila cielo,yo iré contigo al despacho de Setsuna y arreglaremos esto- asentí y nos fuimos hacia allá. No podía creer toda las tonterias y mentiras que estaban diciendo entre esas paginas. Mi padre me llevo en su coche ,cuando por fin me recompuse y puse mi mente fría la llame por teléfono para informarla que íbamos hacia allá.

-Set,¿como estas?

-¡Sere que tal,hacia tiempo que no hablábamos!

-Si Set últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo,ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de ir con las chicas a tomar algo por ahi. Las he visto en las 2 fiestas que he ido este fin de semana.

-Entiendo pero no importa haremos un hueco para hablar,Michiru llega mañana en la tarde para pasar un tiempo de vacaciones.

-¿En serio?¡No nos ha dicho nada a ninguna!¡Dejate que la vea se va a enterar!- Set empezó a reír-Set ¿estas en tu oficina?

-Si ¿Porque, necesitas algo?

-Si tengo que poner una demanda contra una revista de chismes que no dicen mas que tonterias sobre mi.

-De acuerdo aquí te espero no te preocupes aquí me cuentas mejor y hablamos¿Ok?

-Ok Set, nos vemos ahora- colgué,mi padre me miraba preocupado,supongo que temía que cayera en depresión como cuando paso lo de Zafiro-, resople.

-Cielo ¿estas bien?- rodé los ojos con cansancio.

-Si papa, de verdad solo estoy un poco cabreada por todo este circo que se ha montado pero nada mas- lo mire con cariño a la vez que le cogía la mano para tranquilizarlo.

Una vez llegamos al lugar fuimos directos a la oficina de Set,ella ya se encontraba esperándonos ,se acerco a mi abrazándome y dándome ánimos.

-¡Ven vamos a ver esa revista y vamos a darle para el pelo!

-Cielo te espero aquí fuera para que puedas charlar con mas intimidad con Setsuna- asentí dándole las gracias en silencio.

Una vez que nos quedamos solas le entregue la revista y estuvimos en silencio mientras la leía. Mientras lo hacia iba tomando apuntes en su libreta,una vez que termino se volvió a mi sonriendo.

-Esto es pan comido,no te preocupes Sere hoy mismo hago la notificación de la demanda y dejaran de hablar de esto-cogió la revista y la volvió a mirar- lo que hay que reconocer es que en todas las fotos sales estupenda¡Que envidia me das!- no pude evitar reír por ello.

-Si por lo menos en ninguna salgo mal- mire una en la que estaba bailando con Darien en la fiesta del sábado y se nos veía bastante bien, Set como buena abogada se dio cuenta lo que miraba con tanto interés y sonrió.

-¡Es un chico muy guapo !¿Verdad?

-Si que lo es- me miro alzando una ceja.

-¿No vas a decirme mas?- rodé los ojos,era imposible no contarle se iba a enterar igual.

-Estamos en algo parecido a una relación- abrio los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Sois novios?- me puse nerviosa y negué enseguida con la cabeza.

-¡No lo nuestro es solo sexual de momento!No quiero indagar en nada mas serio por ahora- me miro reprobatoriamente-¡No es lo que piensas!

-¿En serio?Sere lo que paso con Zafiro no fue culpa tuya, solo fue coincidencia que fueras tu,podría haber sido cualquiera – resople, otra vez venia el sermón- se que fue duro para ti que tu primera vez resultara en un chasco, pero no quiere decir que con otra persona resulte lo mismo,por favor Sere intenta abrirte al amor de nuevo.

-¡Es que no puedo, solo la palabra amar me da escalofríos!¿Sabes cuantas veces me la dijo Zafiro y para que?¡Eh!¡Para que al final después de entregarme con todo el amor que tenia me dijera que le gustaban los hombres!¿Sabes lo que se siente?¡Pues te lo diré!Me sentí que no era lo bastante mujer para poder retenerlo y ahora me da miedo que todo se repita,no lo puedo que nunca sea suficiente para alguien.

-¡Oh Sere!Puedo entender tu miedo pero debes intentar vencerlo, puede que el amor venga a ti en cualquier momento y no quiero que lo pierdas por estar negada a ello- asentí.

-Lo entiendo Set pero por favor no quiero agobios ,ni Darien ni yo queremos una relación ahora mismo. Con lo que tenemos es suficiente y aunque no lo veas es un gran avance pues nunca he tenido algo parecido- asintió- así que dejemoslo así ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Claro cariño ahora voy a hacer lo que tengo que hacer para acabar con esta basura!

-¡Gracias Set!¿A que hora llega Mich?

-Sobre las 15:00.

-¿Porque no quedamos en el Crown a las 16:30?Le diré a las chicas.

-De acuerdo, seguro le encantara vernos a todas juntas- le di un abrazo y un beso y salí fuera donde me esperaba mi padre.

-Cielo¿ya esta todo arreglado?

-Si papa .Set les hará llegar la notificación de la demanda- me abrazo y se despidió de Set.

-¡Nos vamos!¡Nos vemos mañana Set!Y dile a Michiru que estoy enfadada por no haberme dicho que venia- puse mi mejor cara de enfado y ella se echo a reír.

-Se lo diré, y no te preocupes por esto ¡Estaremos en contacto!

-Si- le sonreí antes de irnos de padre me llevo de nuevo a la empresa donde intente concentrarme en el trabajo para no pensar en la idiota que ha hecho el reportaje.

DPOV

Después de dejar a Serena en su oficina y sabiendo que Malaquite iba a ir con ella no pude concentrarme en nada. Intente pero nada que no podía, así que decidí salir antes hacia el restaurante para ver a los chicos,necesitaba poder distraerme.

Llegue allí y aparque donde siempre,al entrar me encontré con Mimette con la sonrisa de siempre.

-¡Darien!¿Vienes solo hoy?- su comentario me pareció fuera de lugar.

-Aunque no es de tu interés, no ,vendrán Haruka y Seiya a acompañarme- asintió un poco avergonzada.

-¡Les haré pasar nada mas lleguen!

-De acuerdo, me voy a mi mesa de siempre.

-Ahora mismo le llevan la carta-asentí y me dirigí a mi mesa. Llegue a la mesa sin mirar alrededor. Una vez sentado no tardo en venir el mesero con la carta y le pedí una copa de vino mientras llegaban los demás. Cuando llego el hermano de Serena bastante alterado.

-Chiba- se sentó junto a mi con una revista en la mano-¿Has leído esto?- me miro alzando la ceja.

-No me interesan los chismes.

-Pues este te va a interesar- me abrió la revista por una pagina donde se nos veía a Serena y a mi bailando,tanto en la fiesta del sábado como del domingo, sonreí recordando ambas noches.

-¡Vaya se nos ve bien! ¿No crees?- sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-Sigue viendo y lee lo que dicen- hice lo que me dijo y no podía creer que estuvieran poniendo a mi Sere con todos los solteros de la fiesta¡Mierda!Lo mio era verdad pero el resto no. Me estaba encabronando a velocidad de vértigo y mientras mas me cabreaba mas se reía Andrew- ¿Qué?¿Que opinas?

-¡Esto no son mas que calumnias y tonterias!¡Ella es mía no de ninguno de estos idiotas!

-Yo creo que todos lo sois aunque Haruka es una excepción- rodé los ojos.

-Si como quieras, ya se el enamoramiento que te produce, a lo mejor lo prefieres a Lita – me miro con enojo.

-Ni lo menciones, mi Lita es irreemplazable ¡y menos con un hombre!- me reí de su reacción.

-Si vale,ahora ¿Que voy a hacer con esto?¿Sere lo sabe?

-Si se lo dijo mi padre hace como una hora…

-¿Cómo se lo tomo?¿Esta bien?- me puse muy ansioso.

-Mas o menos, pero lo que si se es que ha demandado a la revista por todo lo que dicen de ella- suspire con tranquilidad- aunque esta un poco cabizbaja.

-Hablare con ella seguro que consigo levantarle el animo ¡Ya lo veras!- pareció iluminarse su mirada cuando le dije eso.

-Tal vez no seas tan malo como creía- sonrió.

-¿Eso significa que te gusto aunque sea un poco?- rio a carcajadas.

-No te lo creas demasiado digamos que no me caes tan mal ahora- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿En serio?¿Que tengo que hacer para lograr tu aprobación?. Me guiño un ojo.

-Ganar varios premios haciendo carreras- no pude evitar reirme. En eso llegaron Haruka y Seiya muy sonrientes.

-¡Has visto lo bien que salimos mi bombom y yo en la revista!

-¡No!¡ Salimos mejor nosotros! ¿No crees Darien?- los mire con enojo y solo se limitaron a reírse de mi.

-¡Tíos no tiene gracia!¡No me gusta lo que insinúan de ella !Y menos que insinuen que esta con todos ustedes.

-Tranquilo era broma,pero es verdad que he estado asediado todo el día por los periodistas- abrí lo ojos como platos.

-Si ,a mi en la discográfica no paraban de llamar para hablar conmigo pero les di larga a todos- me quede muy sorprendido¿Porque a mi no me habían asediado?

-¿Que te pasa Darien?¿A ti también te han acosado a preguntas verdad?- negué con la cabeza.

-¿En serio?Que raro, ¿a todos nos han llamado excepto a ti?- asentí y me levante como resorte.

-¡No lo entiendo!¡Soy yo con el que esta y pasan de mi!- echaron a reír los 3.

-¡Eres muy gracioso!Entiendo que le gustes a mi hermana- no sabia si reírme o tirarme de los pelos¿Habrían llamado a Malaquite?¿Y si el les ha dicho lo que hubo entre ellos?¡Tenia que llamarlo para averiguar!

-¡Ahora vengo chicos pedidme lo de siempre!- me miraron extrañados pero asintieron. Salí al exterior para poder hablar con mas calma con Malaquite.

Marque unas cuantas veces y saltaba el contestador¡Mierda que coño estaría haciendo!Otra vez vinieron imágenes de el con Serena en su despacho y me estaba empezando a exasperar de verdad. Pues la única manera de asegurarme que no estaban juntos era llamarla a ella. Enseguida contesto y suspire aliviado.

-¿Darien?

-¡Oh dios Sere!¿Estas bien?He visto la revista ¡Esos idiotas !¡Si los tuviera aquí delante se iban a enterar!- ella empezó a reír sin parar cosa que me hizo reír con ella.

-¿También te están molestando?- resople.

-Por lo visto soy el único que no esta siendo asediado por esos buitres,al resto si los han buscado para informarse. Pero lo importante es que tu estés bien.

-Si ahora lo estoy Darien, gracias por interesarte.

-Me ha dicho Andrew que has puesto una demanda contra la revista.

-Si hay una contra la revista y otra contra la periodista que lo ha escrito, una tal Para-Para- abrí los ojos como platos de la impresión,con ella he tenido unos cuantos escarceos pero no era un tema que fuera a hablar con Serena.

-Pues espero que después de ello dejen de decir tonterias- ella suspiro.

-Eso espero ,no me gusta que se hable de mi vida privada.

-Lo se,por cierto y Malaquite ¿Ya se fue?- la escuche reírse.

-Si se fue hace un buen rato Darien, no debes preocuparte por el,ahora mismo me interesa el sexo con otra persona- lo dijo en un tono sugerente.

-¡Ah si !Y¿quien es? -volvió a reír.

-¡Oh es un chico muy guapo, atrevido,simpático y bastante engreído!- sonreí por la descripción que daba de mi.

-Pues a mi me gusta contigo- reímos los 2.

-¿Donde estas? Me gustaría desconectar un rato para ir a comer- sentí bastante alegría porque quisiera verme.

-Estamos en "The petit Moon" ¿Quieres que te vaya pidiendo algo?

-Si, pídeme lo mismo que tu,seguro que me gustara,te dejo que voy para allá.

-¡Te espero princesa!- colgué con una gran sonrisa en mi cara.

-¡Darien!- se pego a mi por detrás y me toco mi entrepierna- ¿Te apetece uno rápido en el baño como la ultima vez?- me aleje de ella todo lo que pude.

-Espero que sea la ultima vez que te tomas estas confianzas conmigo,no estoy interesado ni en ti ni en nadie mas que mi princesa¿Entiendes?- se quedo blanca por mis palabras.

-Yo..,lo..siento...creí...que…

-¡Nada!¡Solo dejame en paz!- después de lanzarle mi mirada mas envenenada volví al interior donde seguían conversando animadamente.

-¿Donde andabas tío?Un poco mas y te comes lo tuyo frio.

-He estado hablando con Serena y viene a comer con nosotros- a todos se les ilumino la mirada y sonreían divertidos.

-¿Va a venir mi bombom?-gruñí en su dirección- ¡Oh Darien eres increíble!

-Solo no me gusta ese mi que utilizas con ella porque es mi de mi no de ti¿entiendes?- creo que ni yo me entendía, el se quedo extrañado mirándome y asintió.

-¿Esta mejor Chiba?

-Si Andrew, por lo que pude conversar con ella se encuentra mas animada después de hacer las demandas correspondientes- el asintió.

Llame al mesero para ordenar lo mismo que yo para cuando viniera mi acompañante y le di una propina para que la trajera aquí nada mas llegara.

-La fiesta fue todo un éxito, tenemos una larga lista de clientes para comprar uno. Ya han empezado con la producción de los mismos.

-Si,yo encargue uno para mi,me encanto el modelo y las prestaciones que tiene- Andrew se veía muy entusiasmado con el coche- en verdad te agradezco la oportunidad de poder probarlo en tu fiesta,¡Fue increíble estar montado en el!- mientras hablaban no podía quitar la vista de la puerta por si venia Sere. Pero al que vi entrar muy sonriente fue a Malaquite que nada mas verme me sonrió de forma socarrona, no pude evitarlo y me encendi. Se dirigió hacia nuestra mesa.

-¡Hola a todos!¿Has visto Chiba lo bien que salimos Serena y yo?¡Vaya cuando me llamaron y me lo dijeron no podía creerlo,hasta que no lo vi con mis propios ojos!- no paraba de sonreír, enseñando la foto a la que se refería,donde se les veía conversando demasiado juntos,desde el angulo que había sido tomada incluso parecia que fueran a besarse.

-¡La mía es mejor!Veras aquí esta- me enseño Seiya la suya,en la que se les veía muy cercanos charlando en la mesa de los canapés y otra en la pista de baile donde se veían muy cerca uno de otro.

-¿Habéis visto las nuestras?-Haruka nos enseño las suyas y debo reconocer que las fotos donde estaba con Serena en la fiesta de beneficencia estaban muy bien,otra bailando el mismo día y varias de ayer en la fiesta suya donde se veían demasiado íntimos.

Andrew los miraba a todos con cara nada amigable incluido a su querido Haruka, todos se avergonzaron al darse cuenta menos Malaquite.

-¿Perdón tu eras?

-Andrew Tsukino- Malaquite pareció darse cuenta de que era el hermano de Serena.

-Malaquite Dark- le dió la mano que Andrew la tomó de mala gana- encantado.

-Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo- me reí para mis adentros, el solo se le ocurrió cambiar de tema.

-Veo que vais a comer¿Os importa que os acompañe?

-Por supuesto que no Mal,ademas cuando venga Bombom se sentirá mas acompañada- Malaquite sonrió por lo que Seiya le había dicho.

-¿De verdad?- me miro riéndose- Entonces me quedo así la saludo- ¡Mierda!Mire hacia la puerta por si venia y la vi discutiendo con Mimette. Me levante rápidamente y fui hacia allí.

-¡Le he dicho que no hay mesa!¡No puede venir a ultima hora y esperar que le tengamos una mesa!

-¡Te he dicho que me están esperando en la mesa de Darien Chiba!¿Es que no escuchas?

-¡Si claro!El solo me informo que venían Haruka y Seiya nadie mas- a Serena parecia que le quedaba poco para tirarle de los pelos,¿donde estaba el mesero que le dije que la llevara con nosotros?

-Mimette, Serena tiene razón le deje dicho al mesero que la acompañara a nuestra mesa cuando llegara- parecia bastante apenada.

-¿Ves como tenia razón?

-Lo siento de verdad pero nadie me dijo nada- Serena rodó los ojos.

-Da igual ¡vamos dentro que tengo mucha hambre!- fue directa hacia dentro cuando se paro de repente y por poco me choco con ella-¿ Ese es Mal?- resople con fastidio.

-Si, es el se nos ha unido también,pero con tu hermano en la mesa se controlara.

-Eso espero porque no tengo ganas de escuchar sus tonterias ahora- asentí.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa todos la saludaron sin mencionar nada de las fotos, incluso la revista había desaparecido de la mesa, supongo que debe ser cosa de Andrew.

-¿Como tu por aquí Andrew?

-Pasaba por aquí y me los encontré.

-Me alegro de verte,quiero que mañana en el Crown me reserves la mesa de siempre con 2 asientos mas, iremos todas- el pareció asombrarse.

-¿Todas de todas?- ella asintió sonriendo.

-Michiru llega mañana y estará con nosotras un tiempo- en cuanto escuchamos el nombre tanto Seiya como yo miramos a Haruka que parecia contrariado.

-¿Que…?¿Michiru?- Serena lo miro extrañada.

-¿Conoces a Mich?

-¿Su apellido?

-Kaio es una famosa violinista,por lo que debido al trabajo viaja mucho- abrimos los ojos sorprendidos los 3¡Vaya casualidad!Que la ex de Haruka sea amiga de Serena.

-Si la conozco de hace tiempo.

-¿En serio?Entonces podrías acompañarnos si quieres, estoy segura que estará mas que contenta de verte- decidí salir en su ayuda puesto que se quedo sin palabras.

-Princesa no creo que sea buena idea juntarlos de nuevo- me miro extrañada por lo que le hable al oído-es su ex- ella entonces comprendió y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Tu eres Haru?¡oh dios mio!¡No lo puedo creer!

 **URSU.**

 **Gracias a tod@s por su apoyo, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Denme sus opiniones las valoro mucho.**

 **¡Muchos besitos y Felices fiestas!**

 **Intentaré tener el siguiente para Navidad.**


	10. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

SERENA

Me quedé sorprendida de tener al famoso Haru de Mich enfrente mía. Ella estaba muy enamorada de él pero tuvo que renunciar para que ambos cumplieran sus sueños, él entonces estaba comenzando con las carreras y ella con el violín, sufrió mucho para tomar esa decisión pues lo amaba con toda su alma, pero sabía que para seguir su sueño debían separarse por lo que al ver su negativa tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y hacerlo ella. Como a pesar de decirle la verdad el seguía sin querer dejarla, creó una pantomima con un amigo suyo, se metieron en la cama desnudos cuando sabía que él llegaría y el resto es historia. Él pensó que lo había engañado cuando no fue así. Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con su decisión de hacerlo de esa forma, pues sé lo que es que te rompan el corazón y por lo que veo ahora mismo en su rostro puedo ver que efectivamente se lo rompió, resoplé con pena, aunque quisiera decirle la verdad no era asunto mío, era cosa de Mich, así que intenté cambiar del tema en cuestión.

-Pues eso Andrew… Debes tenernos la mesa lista para 8, estaremos allí a las 16:30…- el me asintió alegre.

-De acuerdo, ahora comamos que se nos enfría la comida.

-¿Has visto las fotos nuestras en la revista Sere?- Mal como siempre no podía mantener la boca cerrada, pero no iba a dejarme entristecer por este idiota.

-¡Sí que las he visto Malaquite!- lo hice a propósito y pareció disgustarse con ello- y no me interesa hablar del tema, ya he puesto la correspondiente demanda tanto a la revista como a la periodista que la hizo- no pareció sorprenderse mucho.

-Supongo, aunque debes reconocer que te han sacado muy favorecida. Debes darle el mérito a la periodista- rodé los ojos.

-No he puesto una demanda por las fotos, aunque sean sacadas de forma maliciosa… Sino por lo que hablan de ellas y sobre todo de mi…- lo miré enojada- ¡Mi vida privada es eso privada! ¿Entiendes?

-Si tranquila…- levantó las manos al aire- no te molestare más con ellas, aunque la nuestra la guardaré con mucho cariño- antes de poder contestarle lo hizo Darien por mí.

-¡Ya basta tío! Te estoy aguantando mucho ya hoy y no pienso repetirlo ¡O te callas o te vas! ¿Entendiste? ¡Y deja de insinuarte con mi chica de una puta vez!- todos en la mesa nos quedamos con los ojos y la boca abiertos de la impresión. Mal no hacía más que reírse mientras los demás lo miraban de forma reprobatoria.

-¡Oh vamos Chiba! Un poco de competencia no le hace mal a nadie ¿No creéis chicos?- hizo la pregunta para el resto.

-Yo entiendo a Darien, si bombón estuviera conmigo no dejaría que nadie se acercara a ella- me guiñó el ojo y me ruboricé por completo.

-Tienes razón, por una chica tan especial como Serena haría cualquier cosa…- me sonrió Haruka y como podéis imaginar me puse tan colorada y avergonzada que me levanté como resorte para escapar al baño.

-Esto... Ahora vuelvo, tengo que ir al baño- sin esperar que contestaran desaparecí de allí como una bala.

Una vez que llegué al baño me eché un poco de agua por la cara, en verdad estaba colorada a más no poder, resoplé agarrándome del lavabo cuando lo sentí detrás de mí, sé que parecerá una tontería pero ya podía notar su presencia sin verlo. Notaba su erección en mi espalda.

-¡No sabes las ganas que tengo de ti!- me volví hacia él y lo abracé besándolo con locura.

-¡Y yo! Pero mi hermano está ahí fuera y si nos ve llegar un poco desaliñados no le gustará nada- el hizo una mueca.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Joder!- me reí de su reacción.

-Aunque puedo aliviarte de otra forma…- le acaricié su erección por encima del pantalón para que entendiera lo que quería decir, pareció alegrarse bastante.

-¡Pues vamos! ¿A que esperamos?- nos llevó a ambos a un cubículo de los baños y se bajó los pantalones, me senté en la tapa del mismo y me puse a lamerlo con ansias ¡En mi vida había disfrutado tanto de un hombre como lo hacía con Darien! Lo acariciaba mientras lo succionaba… Nunca antes lo había hecho pero me dio curiosidad, cuando estaba cerca de su clímax intentó separarme pero no lo dejé ¡Deseaba probarlo!

-Sere...No... Aguanto más…

-Hazlo…- abrió los ojos como platos de la impresión y para que siguiera chupé más fuerte y enseguida se corrió en mi boca, era la primera vez que lo hacía y me resultó bastante caliente, lo lamí hasta que quedó limpio. Cuando terminé me atrajo en un beso ardiente donde se saboreó a sí mismo, lo que me hizo ponerme a 100.

-Ahora vas a subirte a este inodoro…- me ayudó a hacerlo, me quitó los tacones, me subió la falda y me sacó el tanga que llevaba para a continuación guardárselo en el bolsillo- ahora sube una pierna a mi hombro y agárrate de la pared…- hice lo que me dijo y empezó a lamerme, después del calentón que tenía no duré mucho en esas y me corrí al instante. El seguía lamiendo incluso después de correrme y tuve que apartarlo.

-¡Darien! ¡Para!- el me miraba sonriendo mientras se relamía los labios.

-No puedo evitarlo ¡Eres deliciosa!

-¡Ayúdame a bajar que nos hemos tardado demasiado ya!- cuando bajé me ayudó a arreglarme pero se negó a devolverme el tanga- Darien por favor ¡No puedo volver al trabajo sin nada puesto!

-¡Oh, pero y lo caliente que es pensar todo el día lo que nos espera esta noche cuando vaya por ti a devolvértelo! ¿Qué dices?- me reí de sus ocurrencias.

-No hace falta tenerme sin tanga para que nos veamos esta noche Darien.

-Pero es un aliciente a nuestra cita, piensa esto, cada vez que notes fresco ahí te acordaras de mí, de lo que hemos estado haciendo y de lo caliente que estaré después de pasarme el día oliéndote con ella…- eso me sorprendió y me excitó muchísimo, por lo que opté por salir lo más rápido posible del baño o no lo haría nunca.

-¡Venga volvamos ya! Con la hora que es tomaré un chocolate de camino al trabajo, no creo que me dé tiempo para el postre.

-Creí que el postre ya te lo habías comido- me dio su sonrisa más sexy y pícara.

-¡Darien compórtate!- cuando llegamos a la mesa todos nos miraban divertidos menos Mal y Andrew, creo que el hecho de llegar juntos no fue la mejor idea del mundo ¡Mierda! Con todo lo que habíamos hecho se me había olvidado que debíamos ser discretos, por la cara de todos sabían exactamente de que veníamos, Darien parecía bastante complacido y contento, yo en cambio sólo quería irme de la vergüenza que tenía.

-¡Chicos debo volver al trabajo! Iré a pagar lo mío…

-¡De eso nada, a mi chica la invito yo!- rodé los ojos- el postre cógelo para llevar y te lo comes allí a mi salud- me guiñó el ojo y me dio un ligero beso en los labios.

-De acuerdo, me voy ¡Nos vemos chicos!- todos me saludaron de regreso y me fui a pedir mi tarta de chocolate. Mientras esperaba que me la prepararan vino esa tipa de recepción.

-Sé lo que habéis hecho en los baños…- me miró riéndose de forma maliciosa- y créeme no eres la única que se lo ha tirado ahí- ella sonrió en triunfo, supongo que lo decía por ella, pero eso fue antes de mí no debía importarme.

-Pero ahora la que lo disfruta soy yo y si tú lo hiciste en el pasado es algo que no me importa en absoluto…- se sorprendió de mi respuesta- deberías tener un poco de dignidad y aceptar que ya no le interesas ¿No crees?- en ese momento me dieron mi tarta y antes de irme- ¡Así que hazte a la idea que no vas a disfrutarlo más! ¡Ahora es mío y de nadie más!- la dejé allí y fui alejándome meneando mis caderas más de la cuenta para que viera que me importaba una mierda ella y las demás. Iba tan concentrada en joderla que al salir tropecé y si no llega a ser por un chico que me sostuvo hubiera caído al suelo con tarta y todo –Gracias…- le sonreía a un hombre de unos 30 años más o menos, muy guapo y con cabello oscuro- si no llega a ser por ti me hubiera estampado en el suelo- él sonrió antes de contestar.

-Ha sido un placer señorita, mi nombre es Armand – por su acento no parecía ser de aquí.

-Serena… ¿Usted no es de aquí verdad?- el rió.

-Un placer señorita Serena…- cogió mi mano y la besó, se veía muy educado- y respondiendo su pregunta no, soy inglés.

-¿Esta aquí por negocios o por placer?- se volvió a reír.

-Por las 2 cosas, mientras estoy de vacaciones quiero ver cómo hacer conocer mis productos aquí- mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

-¿Me está diciendo que busca publicidad para sus productos? ¿Qué productos son?- volvió a reír, parece que le resultaba gracioso todo esto.

-Perdone señorita no se tome a mal que me ría pero es usted muy graciosa- me reí con él, no era la primera vez que me lo decían.

-Si algo así me han dicho, pero hablando de sus productos sé que le parecerá raro pero trabajo en la mejor agencia de publicidad de todo Japón por si le interesa.

-¿En serio? Pues entonces deberá hacerme un hueco para hablar de negocios.

-Ahora mismo no tengo nada importante que hacer por si le viene bien y aprovechamos ahora.

-Tengo reserva para comer aquí ¿Porque no me acompaña y hablamos de ello?

-Yo he comido ya pero puedo acompañarlo mientras usted lo hace y así me como el pastel con usted- el volvió a sonreír.

-Entonces entremos ya y así empezamos a hablar del tema- volvimos al interior donde se encontraba la tipa de nuevo que se quedó mirando a Armand bastante tiempo. Luego reparó en mí y su rostro se contrajo ¡Jódete perra!

-Tengo reserva a nombre de Armand Bryne, la reserva era para mí solo pero como vengo acompañado de la señorita Serena ponga la mesa para 2.

-Sí señor, enseguida los llevan a su mesa- me lanzó una mirada envenenada antes de ir a buscar al mesero ¡Imbécil!

El mesero llegó en seguida y nos guio hacia una mesa alejada de todo el barullo, parece que a Armand le gustaba la tranquilidad.

-¿No te gustan los barullos verdad?- me sonrió, tenía que reconocer que tenía una sonrisa muy bonita.

-La verdad soy celoso de mi intimidad, por eso estoy aquí, en Inglaterra vivo agobiado por ser una persona pública.

-Te entiendo más de lo que crees…- asintió- ahora mientras nos llega tu comida voy a explicarte lo que hacemos en mi empresa…

El pidió al mesero y estuvimos charlando sobre lo que podíamos ofrecer para poner en funcionamiento todo para dar a conocer sus productos aquí y parecía encantado con todo lo que le decía.

-Veo que amas tu trabajo y por ello confío en que lo harás estupendamente, solo me gustaría que quedara entre nosotros quien soy… – asentí- no quiero que me acosen aquí también.

-Te prometo que no diré a nadie quien eres, eso sí me entero yo antes-sonrió de nuevo.

-Bien, ya que trabajaremos juntos te lo diré, soy el Conde Armand Bryne, poseo muy buenos viñedos en Inglaterra de los que sacamos vinos muy cotizados y famosos por todo el mundo. También me dedico a la destilería de varios licores, por lo que deseo vender tanto unos como otros aquí en Japón…- saqué mi agenda del bolso y apunté todo lo necesario para empezar a trabajar en ello- ahora me gustaría conocer más de mi futura socia- asentí.

Estuvimos conversando de muchas cosas y cogimos confianza enseguida. Era un hombre muy agradable y sobre todo guapo ¡Sere que estás pensando! Debe ser muy duro ser asediado por tanta gente, suspiré, ya mismo me iba a tocar a mí, solo esperaba que se aburrieran pronto ya que mi vida no tenía nada de interesante.

Después de la comida nos despedimos y quedamos al día siguiente para enseñarle las propuestas que tenía para él. Pero antes de irme me dio pena el saberlo solo y decidí incluirlo con mi grupo de amigos.

-Armand… ¿Qué te parecería salir una noche a tomar algo con nosotros?- se sorprendió por mi pregunta- con mis amigos y conmigo, así puedes ir haciendo amistades y no te sentirás tan solo- él sonrió en respuesta.

-Eres una chica muy encantadora y por supuesto estoy deseando conocer a tus amigos, si son la mitad de agradables que tú merecerá la pena conocerlos…- de la alegría lo abracé dándole un beso en la mejilla, era una costumbre que tenía con mis amigos pero al ver su expresión de asombro me apené con él.

-¡Oh, lo siento mucho! ¡Es que suelo saludar así a todos y me dejé llevar! ¡No volveré a hacerlo si te molesta!

-¡No, no, no! No me molesta, es solo que me sorprendió mucho. Pero puedes hacerlo cuando quieras- asentí aliviada.

-Bien me voy, ten mi tarjeta con mis números tanto privado como de trabajo y cualquier cosa me llamas. Yo ya tengo la tuya por lo que estaremos en contacto. De todas formas mañana nos vemos en mi oficina a las 10:00.

-Estaré allí sin falta…- se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla- ¡Hasta mañana señorita Serena! Ha sido más que un grato placer el conocerla-le sonreí en respuesta para irme.

Volví en mi auto a mi oficina donde Molly se encontraba muy nerviosa, iba a acercarme a ella para preguntarle cuando salió un tipo con una pistola apuntándome directamente.

-¡Serena!- miré al tipo sin mostrar miedo ya Molly se encontraba bastante nerviosa.

-¿Qué quiere? Si busca dinero está en el sitio equivocado.

-¡No quiero dinero! ¡Quiero a Usagi! ¡Y esta imbécil no me dice dónde encontrarla!- ¡Mierda! ¿Qué hago ahora? ¡No podía decirle que era yo!

-Usagi se encuentra de viaje de negocios y no volverá hasta la fiesta del 4º aniversario de la empresa, por lo que está perdiendo su tiempo aquí.

-¡Joder! - se quedó pensando un rato hasta que se decidió a coger a Molly para llevársela- ¡Pues me llevaré a esta imbécil hasta que vuelva! -¡No podía permitir que se la llevara! ¡Pobre Molly! No paraba de llorar, así que intenté distraerlo.

-¿Porque mejor no la dejas a ella y me llevas a mí?- parecía estar pensándolo.

-¡Ni hablar, contigo me encontrarían enseguida has salido en esas revistas de chismes y cualquiera que te vea llamaría a la policía! Sin embargo a ella no la conoce nadie-¡Mierda!

No lo pensé, en cuanto el tipo se distrajo agarrando a Molly, le di un golpe seco en la nuca y se desmayó, me agaché a coger la pistola y llamé a la policía. Mientras llegaban intenté tranquilizar a Molly que no paraba de llorar. Cuando llegó la ambulancia un enfermero se hizo cargo de ella mientras yo tenía que ir a declarar y poner la denuncia junto a los agentes.

El chico estaba volviendo en si para cuando la policía lo cogió y lo arrestó. No paraba de maldecir y mirarme con mucho odio, supongo que no seré su persona favorita en el mundo ¡Que se joda! ¡No iba a permitir que se llevara a mi amiga! Mis padres se hicieron cargo mientras Molly y yo no estábamos. Se quedaron bastante preocupados y debo reconocer que yo también lo estaba pero debía mantenerme fuerte.

Ya en la comisaria después de declarar y poner la denuncia, llamé a Set para que se encargara ella de todo.

-¿Estás bien Sere? ¿Te ha hecho algo ese idiota?

-No tranquila solo quiero que lleves esto para que pague por ello, ya sabes que hacer.

-Por supuesto, lo arreglaré ¿Y Molly, a ella le hizo algo?

-No lo sé, cuando llegué estaba llorando pero no ha dicho nada…- suspiré- tendrás que hablar con ella por si es así imputarlo también por ello.

-Si yo me encargo, pero Sere debes buscar seguridad.

-Pero si me pongo ahora un guardaespaldas sospecharan algo…- intenté pensar en una alternativa- pondré seguridad en la puerta de la empresa y una vez que se dé a conocer a "Usagi" ya buscaré uno ¿Te parece?- asintió a regañadientes- Set no te preocupes, ese tipo buscaba a Usagi por lo que como nadie sabe que soy yo no tengo que preocuparme de momento.

-No me parece, pero allá tú solo ve con cuidado, todavía no sabemos si trabajaba solo o tenía cómplices.

-Entendido Set, ahora te dejo y ya sabes ¡Nos vemos mañana!

-Si Sere ¡Cuídate mucho!

Después de despedirme de los agentes que habían sido muy amables conmigo, fui a mi coche para volver a la empresa, pero antes de llegar me levantaron en vuelo y me abrazaron por la espalda, sonreí, sabía perfectamente quien era.

DARIEN

Después de irse Serena, terminamos de comer conversando entre todos, durante la que tuve que ignorar las indirectas de Malaquite sobre Sere para no formar un espectáculo aquí. Una vez terminamos volví al trabajo donde estuve toda la tarde concentrado hasta que recibí una llamada de Kenji.

-Chiba…

-¡Oh Darien! ¡No sabes lo preocupado que estoy por mi Sere, sé que a mí no me escuchará pero seguro que a ti si, por favor necesito que hables con ella!- no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que decía.

-Kenji por favor explícate, no entiendo nada.

-¡Ya llego! Necesito hablar esto contigo a solas.

-De acuerdo, te espero.

Kenji no tardó nada en llegar a mi despacho y se sentó junto a mí, se veía bastante pálido y preocupado.

-Dime Kenji ¿Te apetece algo de tomar?

-Un té por favor…- se lo pedí a Karmesite.

-Bien, ahora dime que sucede con Serena- él se veía nervioso moviendo sus manos unas contra otras.

-Han intentado secuestrarla…-me levanté como resorte de la silla, tirándome del pelo y maldiciendo.

-¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Ella está bien?- en ese instante entró Karmesite con él té de Kenji y la mandé retirarse.

-No quiero que nadie nos interrumpa…- asintió, dejó el té sobre la mesa y se fue.

-Necesito hablar algo importante contigo pero que nadie debe saber Darien- asentí y cerré el pestillo de mi oficina- ¿Es seguro hablar aquí?- asentí, me estaba empezando a preocupar.

-Sí, solo quiero asegurarme que no nos interrumpan…

-Confío en tu discreción…- asentí- Cuando mi hija formó la empresa nos pidió que nadie lo supiera…- abrí los ojos sorprendido- Pusimos un nombre ficticio para que ella siguiera siendo alguien normal… Como alguien se debía dar a conocer lo hicimos su madre y yo- me miró directamente supongo para observar mi reacción.

-¿Me está diciendo que la tal Usagi no existe?- el asintió-Entonces eso significa que Serena es…

-Si mi niña es la dueña de "The Moonlight", nunca quiso ser el foco de atención y por ello se ocultó de todo pero como tenía que trabajar allí se hizo pasar por su secretaria. La formó cuando estaba todavía en la universidad y consiguió hacerla la mejor en estos 4 años…-¡Joder Serena es Usagi! ¡Y yo que pensaba que ahora tenía problemas para mantener alejado a los hombres! ¡Cuando se sepa que ella es la soltera de oro voy a tener que esconderla! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!- Hoy vino un tipo a la empresa con la intención de secuestrar a Usagi, menos mal que estaba solo y mi hija pudo hacerle frente y lo dejó KO…

-¿Qué? ¿Ese tipo le hizo algo a Serena? ¿La tocó?- su padre se veía entre sorprendido y agradecido.

-Sabía que podía confiar en ti…- le agradecí con una sonrisa ¡Gracias a dios no le hizo nada, sino ese tipo se las vería conmigo!

-Darien, espero que lo que te conté de Serena quede entre nosotros, nadie debe saberlo. Por lo menos hasta la fiesta…- entonces entendí todo, el porqué de su reacción al hablar de Usagi, sonreí como tonto, ahora no solo estaba con la chica más sexy, caliente y preciosa sino que además con la soltera de oro de Japón. ¡Y era solo mía! ¡Céntrate Chiba! ¡Esta su padre aquí delante!

-Si Kenji le prometo que de mi boca no saldrá nada, ahora debo saber para que me necesitas porque supongo que me has contado esto por algo- asintió.

-Queremos que contrate seguridad pero ella se niega, solo ha consentido ponerla en la empresa pero con respecto a ella no quiere ni oír hablar de ello…- suspiró cansado- ¡Toda la culpa la tiene esa revista! Ahora están mirándola con lupa y no quiere llamar la atención con alguien que la siga a todos lados.

-Entiendo su punto de vista, pero es verdad que es peligroso para ella estar sin protección. No te preocupes Kenji haré lo que esté en mi mano para que coja un guardaespaldas, te lo prometo- asintió aliviado.

-Espero que a ti te escuche, es peligroso para ella estar así después de lo del intento de secuestro de hoy ¡Pero es tan terca como su madre! Ahora debo irme y recuerda nadie debe saberlo, por lo menos hasta que lo diga ella- asentí.

-¿Debo hacer como que no sé nada?

-No, creo que a ella le alegrará que lo sepas ¡Solo no se lo digas de sopetón!- se rió de algo que pensaba, no entendía el qué pero lo acompañé con las risas.

-¿Dónde está? Necesito verla y asegurarme que está bien.

-Está en la comisaria poniendo la denuncia y prestando declaración- conforme hablaba cogí mi chaqueta para salir en su busca. Salimos juntos.

-Karmesite, si alguien llama di que estoy ocupado tengo algo importante que hacer.

-Si señor Chiba, como usted diga.

-Vamos Kenji, tenemos que ir por tu hija.

-Darien creo que es mejor que hables con ella a solas- asentí, en el fondo estaba eufórico por ello pero no iba a decírselo a él.

-Como quieras ¡Entonces te dejo y voy por ella no vaya a ser que se vaya!- nos despedimos y salí para la comisaria lo más rápido que pude. Nada más llegar la vi a lo lejos caminando hacia su coche por lo corrí como loco para alcanzarla. Cuando lo hice no pude evitar abrazarla y darle una vuelta en el aire.

-¡Princesa! ¿Cómo estás?- le di varias vueltas para asegurarme que estaba bien, ella suspiró rodando los ojos.

-¡Darien! ¡Estoy bien, deja ya de darme vueltas! ¡Me vas a marear!- sonrió y su sonrisa me alegró, incluso después del mal rato que pasó con ese tipo sonreía.

\- ¡Me alegro! ¡No sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti cuando tu padre me dijo!- rodó los ojos.

-Mi padre es un exagerado, ese tipo ni siquiera me tocó pero Molly…- su cara se entristeció- ella llevaba un rato con él cuando llegué y no sé qué le hizo ¡Debo ir al hospital a verla!- hizo ademán de irse pero la detuve del brazo.

-Yo te llevaré, no voy a dejarte sola ahora mismo y debemos hablar sobre la seguridad- rodó los ojos exageradamente.

-Darien, creo que soy lo bastante mayorcita para cuidarme sola.

-Solo iba un tipo y muy mal organizado por cierto, pero ¿Y si la próxima vez vienen más de uno? ¿Podrás con todos ellos?- pareció quedarse un poco pálida de imaginárselo, por lo que decidí aprovecharlo- Creo que no te hará daño un buen guardaespaldas y yo conozco la persona idónea.

-¿Quién sería?- ¡Bien parece que iba cediendo!

-Se llama Kelvin y es el mejor, yo lo he llevado muchas veces cuando lo he necesitado. Lo conozco de siempre y estoy convencido que me hará el favor de cuidarte- me pegué a ella acariciando sus brazos a la vez que la besaba en los labios con cariño.

-¡Oh está bien me rindo! ¡De todas maneras tienes razón! ¡Pero odio esto! ¿En esto se convertirá mi vida? Con lo tranquila que estaba… ¿Sabes porque quiso llevarse a Molly y no a mí?- negué con la cabeza- ¡Porque yo era conocida por las revistas de chismes! ¡Por eso quería llevársela! ¡Pero no podía permitir que le hiciera daño por mi culpa!- la abracé más fuerte besando el tope de su cabeza.

-Ven voy a llevarte al hospital, después recogemos tu coche…- asintió sin rechistar- y después hablaremos con Kelvin.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Venga vamos!-su teléfono empezó a sonar sin parar- Son las chicas, hablaré con ellas por el camino…- asentí cogiéndola de los hombros, la guié a mi coche para llevarla a ver a Molly, durante todo el camino no paró de hablar por teléfono con todas las chicas, parecía que estaban muy preocupadas por ella me alegraba que tuviera tan buenas amigas que cuidaran de ella así. También la llamaron los chicos cosa que no me alegraba tanto, sobre todo algunos como Diamante o Malaquite, pero no había nada que hacer con ello. Solo _son amigos Darien_ me repetía a mí mismo como un mantra para convencerme.

Mientras ella seguía charlando con todos llegamos al hospital donde nos dirigimos a recepción a preguntar por Molly. Una vez llegamos se despidió de no sé cuál de ellos y me prestó por fin algo de atención.

-¡Por fin has terminado! ¡Creí que ibas a tirarte todo el día hablando por teléfono!- rodó los ojos riendo.

-Eran los chicos y chicas, se preocupan demasiado. Incluso me llamó Michiru para ver como estaba, ¿Te puedes creer que ni siquiera se dignó decirme que llega mañana? ¡Pero se va a enterar en cuanto la coja!- no pude evitar reírme.

-Sere, mejor preguntemos por Molly, después ves que haces con ella ¿De acuerdo?- asintió.

Se acercó al mostrador y preguntó por ella a la chica que se encontraba allí. La chica no me quitaba el ojo de encima, hace solo unos días hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad de tirármela, pero estando con Sere no sentía esa necesidad y la ignoré por completo. Una vez que nos dijo donde se encontraba fuimos a buscarla. La encontramos sentada en la cama y con el rostro desencajado. En cuanto vio a Serena se levantó y corrió a abrazarla. Decidí darles un poco de privacidad y me quedé esperando fuera.

-¿Darien?- me giré al sonido de esa voz y me encontré con una compañera de la universidad que no veía de hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Katherine?- la abracé con cariño, habíamos sido muy buenos amigos pero habíamos perdido el contacto-¡Pero mira nada más, estás bellísima!- se sonrojó un poco.

-¡Oh Darien, tú como siempre tan adulador! ¿Dime como te va? ¿Has sentado cabeza ya por fin?

-Bueno, puede decirse que sí, aunque todavía es pronto para decirlo- ella pareció asombrada por mi revelación.

-¡Me has dejado de piedra! ¿En serio? Sé por las revistas que leo que has estado con varias chicas…

-¡Ahora mismo solo me interesa una y estoy más que satisfecho con ella! Pero cuéntame de ti ¿Te casaste al final o no? Después que te fueras no volvimos a saber de ti.

-Pues si estuve casada pero nos divorciamos, no nos fue bien. Aunque de ello tengo una hija preciosa se llama Chibi, tiene 3 años.

-¡Vaya toda una mamá! ¡Me alegro por ti Katherine!- la volví a abrazar y en eso salió Serena que puso cara de pocos amigos al verme ¡Estaba celosa! ¡Bien! ¡Chupaos esas imbéciles!

-¿Darien?- solté a Katherine para ir a abrazarla de los hombros y la acerqué donde estaba ella.

-Serena ella es Katherine, una vieja amiga de la universidad… Serena es mi novia…- las 2 se asombraron de mi afirmación ¡Pero ni por todo el oro del mundo le hago creer a nadie que esta soltera y disponible!

-Encantada Serena, me parece increíble ver a Darien con novia de nuevo…- le supliqué con la mirada que no sacara el tema de Calaverite- ¡Pero me alegro mucho de verdad!

-Gracias, yo también estoy encantada de conocerte- se fijó en el uniforme del hospital y con lo curiosa que es tuvo que preguntar.

-¿Trabajas aquí?

-Si soy pediatra, desde siempre me gustaron los niños y decidí especializarme en ellos. Y debo reconocer que me ha venido muy bien con mi hija- Serena pareció sorprenderse.

-¿Tienes una hija?- ella asintió muy alegre y orgullosa.

-Sí, mira…- nos enseñó una foto de una pequeña pelirroja muy bonita.

-¡Oh que bonita es! Por cierto ¿Conoces a Amy y a Taiki?- ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡Por supuesto que los conozco! Son colegas míos solo que de otros departamentos ¿Los conoces?

-Si son amigos míos de mucho tiempo ¿Sabes? Me encantaría conocer a tu preciosa hija, deberíamos quedar algún día para que puedas conocer a las demás y nosotras a tu hija…- Siguieron charlando animadamente las 2 como si yo no estuviera presente, en eso sonó mi teléfono, era mi madre.

-¡Voy a contestar! Os dejo que sigáis charlando mientras…- casi ni me prestaron atención, me alejé un poco y pude escuchar las risas de ambas mientras lo hacía- Dime mamá.

-¡Oh Darien! ¡Me acabo de enterar de lo que le ha pasado a Serena! ¿Cómo está? ¿Se encuentra bien?- me extrañó que lo hubiera sabido tan pronto.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-Pues ¿Quién más? Ikuko y yo estábamos comiendo juntas cuando la llamaron por lo ocurrido. He intentado llamarla pero debe tenerlo apagado o sin batería.

-Seguro se le ha quedado sin batería, su teléfono no ha parado de sonar desde que salimos de la comisaría…- mi madre rió- ha estado ocupada por bastante rato.

-Entiendo y ¿Sigue contigo?

-Sí, estamos en el hospital para ver a Molly.

-¿Su secretaria? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si, por lo menos físicamente.

-Entiendo… Pasámela para preguntarle, por favor Darien- rodé los ojos y suspiré, era de locos llevarle la contraria a mi madre, me acerqué a Serena y le pasé el teléfono.

-Mi madre quiere hablar contigo.

-Vale, ahora vengo…- la observé alejarse con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Me gusta Darien ¡Tienes mucha suerte de tenerla!

-¡Lo sé! Debo reconocer que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

-¡Me parece increíble que el dios del sexo Chiba esté de nuevo enamorado!- le entrecerré los ojos- ¡Perdón es lo que dicen por ahí!

-No creas todo lo que lees, si fuera así Serena sería la chica con más vida sexual entre los adinerados jóvenes de Japón- dije entre molesto y divertido, ella se rió de mi comentario.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso dicen de ella?- asentí.

-Este fin de semana estuvimos en 2 fiestas, bailamos y pasamos un buen rato con todos sus amigos y los míos. Pero como los periodistas tienen que buscar cosas donde no las hay, la pillaron con todos de una forma que no era para nada como estaban en realidad. Las fotos parecían más íntimas de lo que en verdad eran y yo que estuve allí puedo asegurarte que no pasó nada de lo que insinúan en esa revista. Ella solo estuvo realmente conmigo y ni siquiera me mencionan en esa revista.

-¡Te veo celoso de que insinúen eso de tu novia!- rodé los ojos ¿qué podía decir? Realmente lo estaba- Lo que no entiendo es si sois novios ¿Porque las revistas la emparejan con otros?- suspiré.

-De momento no somos novios oficiales, tenemos una relación exclusiva. Pero espero no tardar en cambiar eso, solo que aún es pronto para ella, creo que algo que le ocurrió le impide tener algo serio.

-Pues debes ser paciente y ganártela poco a poco, si ha conseguido hacerse un hueco en el frio corazón de Darien Chiba debe ser una chica muy especial.

-¡No sabes cuánto!- reímos ambos, ella miró su reloj.

-¡Oh dios, debo irme ya llego tarde a mi puesto! ¡Nos vemos Darien, y despídeme de tu novia!

-Lo haré no te preocupes…- miré a Serena que parecía haber terminado de hablar con mi madre y venía hacia mí.

-¿Y Katherine?- la abracé y besé ligeramente los labios.

-Tuvo que irse, tenía que trabajar… ¿Molly? ¿Estaba bien?- su cara volvió a ensombrecerse.

-No, estaba muy alterada y nerviosa así que le he dicho que se tome 2 semanas de vacaciones para desconectar mientras mi mamá hará su trabajo.

-Bien, me alegro que no sea nada físico lo que tenga.

-Y yo, cuando llegué y vi a ese tipo con la pistola me temí lo peor pero gracias a dios no le hizo nada.

-Pues ahora vamos a ver a Kelvin y contratarlo para el servicio de mi princesa- ella se rió de mí.

-¡Venga vamos, antes que me arrepienta!

Caminamos abrazados hacía la salida, yo la tenía cogida de los hombros y ella a mí de la cintura, estábamos a punto de salir cuando llegaron un grupo de médicos jóvenes y algunos bastante guapos a abrazar y saludar a Serena. Me apartaron de ella como si no fuera nadie y la monopolizaron para ellos ¡Mierda! ¡Debía mostrar que era mía! Me acerqué de nuevo a ella cogiéndola de la cintura y tosiendo para llamar su atención, ella me miró sonriendo, creo que sabía lo que estaba intentando.

-¡Chicos, él es Darien! ¡Darien ellos son Michael, Bryan, Nathan, Ethan y Tomas! Son compañeros de Amy y Taiki…- asentí en respuesta, podía percibir la mirada de ellos a mi chica y se notaba que la deseaban pero no iba a decir nada, solo mostré con mis manos que era mía aunque ella no lo dijera.

-Queríamos asegurarnos que estabas bien, nos enteramos por Amy de lo que te había pasado.

-No es nada, ni siquiera me tocó, pero ahora debo buscar un guardaespaldas por ello- suspiró.

-Sere te he dicho que es lo mejor, no sabemos si volverá a ocurrir y la próxima vez puede que vengan más y no puedas hacerte cargo de todos…- insistí, no quería que se volviera a echar atrás.

-¡Si, nuestra Sere es una chica dura! Por cierto ¿Hiciste los ejercicios que te recomendé para subir el culete?- ella se ruborizó, él me miró a mí para explicarme mejor ¡Como si me importara!- Sere decía tener el culo un poco blando, a pesar de insistirle que estaba bien no nos creía, por lo que le recomendé varios ejercicios para levantarlo.

-¡Michael! No creo que a Darien le interese eso, además tenemos que ir deprisa para hablar con Kelvin…- parecía ansiosa por salir de allí, supongo que le daba vergüenza lo que decían de ella.

-Llámanos y quedamos un día, hace mucho que no vienes- asintió.

-He estado muy ocupada pero prometo que haré un hueco pronto- después de despedirse de todos nos alejamos hacía mi coche.

-Veo que eres muy solicitada…-abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Por los chicos del hospital…- rodó los ojos- parecían muy contentos con tu presencia.

-¡Oh Darien, son solo amigos! No tengo sexo con mis amigos…- susurró, la miré ansioso mientras seguía atento a la carretera- Para eso recurría a unas convenciones que se organizaban en fines de semana en varios hoteles, son muy exigentes con los clientes que contratan sus servicios y todo es confidencial…-suspiró ¿Me estaba diciendo que tenía sexo con tipos que no conocía?

-¿O sea que no conocías a ninguno de nada? ¿Y si hubiera sido un loco?- ¡No podía creer lo que oía!

-¡Darien! En esa clase de sitios son muy exclusivos para todo el mundo, incluso nos hacen una entrevista con un psicólogo, por lo que no creo que ningún loco este ahí…- por mucho que dijera no me convencía, me puso la mano en la pierna para tranquilizarme- Darien escúchame, solo buscaba sexo por lo que no quería utilizar a ninguno de los chicos…- bajó la vista apenada- Esos sitios me servían para desfogarme y sentirme mejor…-esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

-No te juzgo por haber tenido sexo Sere sino el con quién, en ese sitio podía haber sido cualquiera que te hiciera daño…- solo pensarlo me puso de los nervios y sobre todo molesto con todos lo que osaron tocarla antes que yo.

-Por mi experiencia, no puedo decir eso…- me puse furioso por su comentario, al ver mi reacción rodó lo ojos y apretó la mano que tenía en mi pierna- Darien no te pongas celoso, he de admitir que nunca antes he disfrutado tanto como contigo…- me sonrió y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-¡Es que no puedo evitarlo! ¡Me siento celoso hasta del aire que te roza!- grité, ella rió y entonces recordé algo que había olvidado por completo- ¿Cómo llevas el haber estado sin nada ahí?- le señalé con los ojos a que me refería y su cara se encendió de golpe.

-¡Joder! ¡Me había olvidado que no llevaba nada!- me miró entrecerrando los ojos- y ahora que lo he recordado ¡Antes de ver a tu amigo debes devolvérmelo!- me reí y se cruzó de brazos mirándome con enojo-¡Lo digo en serio Darien, no pienso hablar con él así! ¡Dios mío no puedo creer que haya estado con un secuestrador, en comisaría y en el hospital sin llevar nada!- no pude evitar reír a carcajadas.

-¡Tranquila princesa! Que yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas, cuando lleguemos iremos al baño a ponértelas- le alcé las cejas de forma pícara y ella me los entrecerró de vuelta.

-Mejor iré sola porque si vamos juntos te aseguro que tu amigo se aburrirá de esperarnos- rompí a reír de nuevo, tenía un sentido del humor que me encantaba.

Llegamos al lugar y la acompañé al baño, mientras ella se ponía el tanga yo llamé a Kelvin para informarle que estábamos aquí. Llegó antes que Sere saliera del baño.

-¡Eh Darien hermano! ¿Cómo lo llevas?- nos abrazamos.

\- ¡Bien tío! ¿Tú?- se veía bastante bien desde la última vez que lo vi- ¡Te veo muy apretado!

-Sí, he estado en el gimnasio para reformar mis músculos…- se puso a hacer fuerza para que viera lo que quería decir- ¿Dónde está tu chica? ¿Sabes? Cuando me dijiste que querías protección para tu novia no lo podía creer.

-Bueno respecto a lo de novia todavía no es algo formal pero estoy en ello…- de repente Kelvin se quedó mirando atrás mía con la boca abierta, miré hacía donde lo hacía y vi a mi Sere, me sonrió de vuelta al verme y le sonrió a Kelvin, creo que por poco le da un paro cardíaco al hacerlo.

-¡Joder tío que pedazo de…!- se calló al acercarse a nosotros, sonreí por su reacción ¡Mi chica era la mejor!

-Sere este es Kelvin, Kelvin esta es mi novia Serena Tsukino…- me fijé en la reacción de Serena y ya no parecía incomodarle tanto el presentarla como mi novia ¡Bien por mí!

-Encantada Kelvin…- le dio 2 besos en las mejillas- me alegro de conocerte.

-El placer es todo mío, ahora vamos a hablar de negocios a mi oficina…- se puso en plan de trabajo, nos guió hacia allí donde se hallaban varios chicos todos con unos músculos increíbles, creo que debo ir al gimnasio, al lado de estos tíos parezco un enclenque. Todos se quedaron mirando a Sere, por lo que la pegué más a mí para que supieran que venía conmigo.

-¿Sere?- ella se volvió hacia la voz y sonrió en respuesta, me fijé en él y era un hombre de unos veintitantos años, rubio, fuerte y bastante guapo ¿Quién sería?

-¡Kakeru!- salió en su encuentro y se le agarró del cuello abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas mientras él la apretaba por la cintura ¡El alma se me cayó a los pies! ¿Sería un amante suyo? ¿Habrían tenido algo en el pasado? ¿Quién coño era este tipo?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme. Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	11. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

SERENA

¡No me podía creer que Kakeru estuviera trabajando en una empresa de Seguridad! Siempre pensé que lo suyo era trabajar en una oficina o algo más cómodo. Se veía bastante bien desde la última vez que lo vi. Después de un rato abrazados nos separamos y por supuesto Darien ya estaba pegado a mi como lapa marcándome como suya a lo que Kakeru no paraba de reír, no sé si por él o por mí ¡Pero en fin!

-Kakeru quiero presentarte a mi novio Darien Chiba…- tanto Darien como Kakeru abrieron los ojos como platos de la impresión, uno porque sabía de mi tendencia a huir de relaciones y otro porque era la primera vez que me refería a él de ese modo- Darien él es mi primo Kakeru…- parece que al escuchar que era mi primo se relajó bastante, seguramente pensaba que era un ex-amante o algo parecido.

-¡Vaya, me alegro de conocer al hombre capaz de enamorar a mi querida Sere! Sobre todo después de lo del gay…- ¡Mierda, habló de más! De repente me puse nerviosa y cambié de tema. Solo esperaba que Darien no le hubiera dado demasiada importancia a su comentario.

-¡Vamos con Kelvin que nos espera! ¡Luego hablamos Kakeru no te entretenemos más! -Darien no pareció muy complacido, seguramente quería saber más al respecto pero era algo íntimo de Zaf y no mío para contarlo, suspiré, tenía la esperanza que ese tema se quedara así.

Llegamos a la oficina de Kelvin donde después de sentarnos y ofrecernos algo de beber, empezamos con el tema que nos requería.

-Me ha dicho Darien que necesitas protección porque has tenido un intento de secuestro.

-Bueno la verdad es que venían por Usagi pero al no hallarse quisieron llevarse a mi secretaria- el pareció contrariado.

-Entonces no veo el peligro por ningún lado para necesitar seguridad personal- Darien parecía debatirse en si decir algo o no.

-¿Nos dejas un momento a solas Kelvin?- me extrañó su petición ¿Qué quería ahora? Una vez estuvimos solos, se acercó cogiendo mi mano y besándola suavemente- Sere sé la verdad…- hubo un tenso silencio entre ambos- por lo que si no quieres decirle a nadie lo entiendo pero por favor no niegues que necesitas esa protección tanto ahora como después…- abrí los ojos con una mezcla de sorpresa y espanto ¿Lo sabría de antes y por eso estaba conmigo? ¡Mierda ya me entran las dudas! Me limpió las lágrimas que no me di cuenta que habían escapado.

-¿Por eso estás conmigo Darien? ¿Por estar con la soltera de oro de Japón?- me miró entre sorprendido y enfadado por mi comentario.

-¡Mierda Sere! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso después de lo que llevamos pasado? Por si no te has dado cuenta no me he fijado nunca en la cartera de nadie para tirármela…- me sorprendió su respuesta a la vez que me causó algo de risa, pero intenté aguantar- ¡Me gustas!¡Mucho!¡Y no tiene nada que ver con el dinero que tengas!¡Me gustaste desde que te vi por primera vez en ese restaurante donde no sabía ni tu nombre siquiera!¡Eso no lo dudes nunca!¡Además apenas me enteré hoy!- me sorprendí ¿Quién se lo habría dicho? Y enseguida me vino la iluminación.

-¿Fue mi padre verdad?- se quedó sin saber que decir, eso me dio la respuesta-¡Lo sabía! ¡Seguro que lo hizo para que me convencieras de contratar a alguien!- me abrazó para tranquilizarme y una vez lo hice volvió a hablar.

-Sere tu padre solo se preocupa por ti y pensó que yo podría convencerte…- iba a decir algo y me tapó los labios con un dedo- Así que haz caso Sere, no podemos arriesgarnos a que te hagan daño. Te prometo que Kelvin será muy discreto y nadie se dará cuenta que es tu guardaespaldas- asentí a regañadientes porque en el fondo tenía razón.

-De acuerdo…- me besó ligeramente los labios mientras sonreía- Dile a Kelvin que vuelva y hacemos todo para que empiece cuanto antes.

-¿En serio no vas a decir nada de lo que te he dicho? - me observaba expectante y yo me ruboricé recordando todo.

-Pues... No sé qué decir... ¿Gracias?- se empezó a reír.

-¡Eres la mejor! ¡Voy por Kelvin!- suspiré en alivio, no sabía que decirle en respuesta.

Darien salió y cuando entraron dispusimos todo para que empezara mañana. Iban a estar él y Kakeru turnándose para cuidar de mí. Me alegraba que fuera alguien cercano, por lo menos es más agradable así. Después de rellenar todo el papeleo necesario, Darien quiso hablar a solas con Kelvin por lo que decidí ir a buscar a Kakeru para hablar con él. Lo encontré en un despacho charlando con 2 tipos que parecían sacados de una película de gladiadores.

-Kakeru ¿Podemos hablar un momento?- los chicos me miraron y sonrieron, Kakeru rodó los ojos.

-¡Es mi prima idiotas y tiene novio así que más respeto!- se echaron a reír.

-¡Pero mientras no esté casada…!- no pude evitar reír con ellos.

-Me temo que no tenéis oportunidad…- les recalqué para después mirar a mi primo-¿Podemos hablar a solas?

-¡Claro! Iremos a mi oficina- me cogió por los hombros y me llevó allí, una vez dentro nos sentamos y hablé lo más directa que pude.

-¡Kakeru, no me parece bien que hables de la intimidad de Zafiro con nadie!- resopló algo avergonzado y no era para menos.

-Sí, sé que me pasé al decirlo ¡Pero es la verdad Sere!- le eché una mirada reprobatoria para que se callara-¡No entiendo como lo defiendes después de todo el daño que te hizo!

-¡No fue culpa suya el sentirse atraído por hombres! Pero no quiero hablar de ello, solo venía a decirte ya que estaremos juntos a partir de ahora que si lo encontramos lo respetes. Él es un buen amigo mío ¿De acuerdo?- asintió a regañadientes- Y nada de indirectas y mucho menos directas sobre el tema, eso es algo que todavía no acepta…- lo miré de forma amenazante- Por lo que nadie debe saberlo si no es por él ¿Entendido?- suspiró cansando.

-Te prometo que me comportaré- no se veía muy convencido pero era suficiente.

-Muy bien ahora debo volver con Darien…- sonrió de forma maliciosa- ¿Qué?

-¡Te has echado un novio bastante atractivo! ¡Y por lo que he leído de él no es para nada gay como el otro!- se echó a reír y yo no pude contenerme en acompañarlo no sé si de nervios o qué.

-Solo respétalo cuando lo veamos ¿Vale? ¡Y nada de comentarios fuera de lugar como el que acabas de hacer!- nos interrumpió Darien.

-¡Sere! ¡Te estaba buscando! ¡Menos mal que unos chicos muy amables me indicaron donde estaba la diosa rubia!- lo dijo de forma irónica e hizo comillas al aire con las 2 últimas palabras con cara de enfado ¡Mi celoso dios de sexo!

-¡Darien no seas celoso! Ya le dejé claro que no estoy disponible- me dedicó esa sonrisa que me derretía por completo.

-Deberías estar acostumbrado Darien a que esta belleza sea asediada por otros…- rió y no pareció gustarle mucho.

-Darien ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo?- cambié de tema de forma radical.

-Es algo a lo que no me acostumbro de ninguna manera ¡Pero qué le voy a hacer! Es lo que tiene tener una novia tan hermosa ¿No crees?

-¡Sí, mi Sere es la mejor! Ahora os dejo que debo buscar a Kelvin para cuadrar los turnos para proteger a mi niña – rodé los ojos por su apelativo.

-Ya no soy una niña…- Darien a mi lado reía- ¿Tienes algo que decir?

-¡Que puedo dar fe de ello!- me dio un beso fogoso, tuve que recordarme dónde y con quien estaba para separarme de él. Mi primo nos miraba divertido.

-Me alegro por ti Sere, ahora me voy ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Darien se abrazó a mí y después de cogerme de los hombros nos fuimos de vuelta al coche. Todavía debía recoger el mío de la comisaria. Por el camino saludé a los chicos que se encontraban en nuestro camino. Darien no parecía muy complacido.

-Darien ahora ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Comemos antes o vamos a por mi coche?

-Vamos por tu coche y después iremos al Crown, tu hermano quiere verte- asentí rodando los ojos.

-¡Son imposible! ¡Seguro que están todos allí!- Darien se reía divertido.

-Deberías sentirte feliz de tener tanta gente preocupada por ti…- asentí, tenía razón a pesar de todo me encontraba rodeada de gente que me quiere. En eso me acordé tanto de Armand como Cere-Cere que estaban totalmente solos aquí y decidí llamarlos durante nuestro viaje a comisaria.

-¿Armand?

-¿Señorita Serena?

-Si soy yo, me preguntaba si tenías ahora tiempo de reunirte conmigo en la cafetería The Crown.

-La verdad es que no tengo nada mejor que hacer ¿Me mandas la ubicación por el móvil?- me alegré de su respuesta.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Nos vemos allí, así conocerás a todos!- colgué y se la mandé, a continuación marqué a Cere-Cere.

-¿Serena?

-¡Hola! Me preguntaba si tenías un hueco ahora para reunirte con nosotros en The Crown- pareció pensárselo un rato y contestó muy animada.

-¡Pues claro que puedo! Solo déjame un minuto y enseguida estoy contigo…- la escuché hablar con alguien mientras esperaba y después de un momento- Serena voy para allá.

-De acuerdo yo llegaré en 15 minutos más o menos, si llegas antes pregunta por Lita o Andrew y les dices que vas de mi parte ¿Te parece?

-Claro que si allí nos vemos…- me alegraba que estuviera tan contenta de verme de nuevo.

-Te noto muy contenta- le sonreí en respuesta.

-Van a venir 2 amigos nuevos para que conozcan al resto- me entrecerró los ojos- son Armand y Cere-Cere.

-¿La cocinera? ¿Y quién demonios es Armand?- rodé los ojos, mi Darien siempre tan celoso.

-Pues es un nuevo cliente y amigo, es inglés y se encuentra aquí solo por lo que le dije que iba a presentarlo a los chicos y entre ellos estás tú- me miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Es guapo?- no pude evitar reír.

-Sí que lo es, pero a mí me gustas más tú…- le di un rápido beso que lo dejo sorprendido. No sé qué me pasaba con Darien que me sentía bastante cómoda y feliz. Todos los miedos y la inseguridad quedaban apartados cuando estaba cerca.

Estuvimos todo el trayecto en silencio escuchando música hasta que sonó su teléfono que contestó con el manos libres.

-Chiba.

\- ¡Darien, soy yo!- esa voz…- ¡Sé que insistes en que te deje en paz pero necesitamos hablar!…

-¡Pero qué coño Calaverite! ¡Te he dicho que no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo!

-Darien yo sé que podemos recuperar lo que perdimos, ya sabes que lo mío con Tigereye no significó nada, fue un error que cometí por estar muy asustada con la idea de casarnos-¡Me estaba cabreando la tipa ésta con la misma canción!

-No quiero tener que ser más grosero contigo pero deberías dejarme en paz. No quiero nada contigo.

-¡Vamos Darien! ¡Lo pasaremos bien como en los viejos tiempos! ¡Solo dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que he cambiado y ahora si estoy preparada para dar el paso!- ¡Me repateaba esta! No pude evitar saltar.

-¡Te ha dicho que no y para tu información ahora somos novios así que mantente alejada de mi hombre si no quieres que te dé lo que te mereces! ¿Me entiendes?- me salió lo descortés que llevaba dentro cortesía de Rei Hino.

-¿Novio has dicho?- se empezó a reír la muy imbécil.

-Lo que oyes Calaverite, por fin mi chica me ha dado el sí…- me cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios donde la besó. Entonces llegamos al lugar donde se hallaba mi coche, pero esperé que colgara- así que no me molestes más que ahora estoy cogido…- colgó y se abalanzó sobre mi dándome un ardiente beso que me dejó sin aliento- ¡Me encanta cuando te sale lo posesivo como a mí! Y sobre todo cuando afirmas que somos novios- lo besé ahora yo.

-Es raro, pero a mí también me gusta oírlo…- lo besé con pasión hasta que necesitamos respirar- ahora debo volver a mi coche para ir al Crown…- le guiñé- Ya deben estar todos esperando- me soltó a regañadientes y fui a mí al coche.

Llegamos a la vez y aparcamos uno al lado de otro, me abrió la puerta del coche y nos encaminamos juntos al interior. Cuando entramos estaban allí todos reunidos y uno a uno me fueron abrazando. Cuando terminé con todos me di cuenta que tanto Armand como Cere-Cere no habían llegado todavía.

-¡Chicos, os agradezco mucho que hayáis venido! Pero no hacía falta estoy bien. Andrew ¿Han venido Cere-Cere y Armand? Es que no los veo…- mi hermano me miró confundido ¡Joder, él no los conoce!- Son amigos míos, los conocí hace poco así que cuando vengan que los pasen dentro.

Zafiro y Diamante me cogieron entre los 2, uno de los hombros y el otro de la cintura y me llevaron al interior donde habían preparado varias mesas para todos. A Darien lo tenía mi hermano entretenido hablando.

-¡Oh Sere, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba cuando me contaron lo ocurrido!

-¡Mi hermano tiene razón! Espero que tu jefa tome las medidas necesarias para que no vuelva a pasar...- no pude evitar toser.

-Sí, ya hemos contratado seguridad en la puerta y yo tengo que llevar pegado todo el día un guardaespaldas- suspiré con cansancio mirando hacia Darien que se encontraba charlando con Mina y Yaten ahora pero mirando constantemente hacia mí, le sonreí.

-Parece que todo va bien con Chiba…- preguntó Zaf y Diamante comenzó a farfullar.

-Tengo sed, voy por algo de beber mientras habláis del imbécil…- cuando se hubo alejado un poco nos reímos a la vez.

-Podemos decir que somos novios para los demás pero entre nosotros seguimos siendo amantes- me miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué? No entiendo. O sea… ¿Sois novios pero solo de cara al público?- asentí y parecía más contrariado que antes, me apretó contra él con el brazo en mi hombro- ¡Si eres feliz en esta relación tan rara yo también lo soy!- me miró fijamente- Tenía miedo que nunca superaras lo que pasó…- suspiró apenado y triste- supongo que esto es un avance importante - asentí abrazándome a él.

-¡Gracias Zaf! A pesar de todo te aprecio mucho…- le acaricié la cara- y tu deberías liberarte también. Zoisite no aguantará para siempre que lo tengas escondido como si fuera un sucio secreto…- iba a retirar su rostro y lo impedí acercándolo más a mi- Zaf eres el mejor y si los demás no pueden verlo por el hecho que no eres igual a ellos ¡Que les den! Yo siempre estaré contigo y además me gusta Zoisite para ti- le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Te quiero mucho, más de lo que te pudieras imaginar! ¡Lástima que tengamos los mismos gustos!- nos empezamos a reír a carcajadas cuando llegaron mis nuevos amigos junto a mí.

-¡Hola Armand, Cere-Cere os presento a Zafiro, uno de mis mejores amigos! El lleva el despacho de abogados Black -ambos asintieron y lo saludaron.

-Encantado, soy Armand Bryne dueño de los vinos y licores Bryne- se dieron la mano.

-Cere-Cere soy cocinera- rodé los ojos por su humildad.

-¡Eres la mejor cocinera de Japón!- se sonrojó al instante.

-Encantado también…- le dio 2 besos- y cualquier cosa contad conmigo, sobre todo si se trata de legalidad- nos reímos los 3.

-¡Venid, voy a presentaros a todos! Aunque faltan algunos…- miré alrededor buscando a Seiya y Haruka pero no estaban allí- de todas maneras ya los conoceréis en otra ocasión.

Me fui acercando a todos y presentando tanto a Armand como a Cere-Cere, aunque al principio estaban un poco tímidos enseguida se soltaron. Cere-Cere se pegó a Lita y Amy comentando platos y recetas entre ellas. Armand se juntó con Zafiro, Diamante y Andrew mientras que yo me encontraba hablando con Mina y Rei en la mesa y me atiborraba de pastelillos de chocolate.

-¡Sere! No entiendo cómo puedes comer esto sin engordar nada ¿Haces algún deporte que no sepamos? ¿O qué?

-¡Rei ambas sabemos que deporte es el que practica con frecuencia de unos días para acá!- dijo Mina y me sonrojé, miré alrededor por si alguien la había escuchado.

-¡Mina! ¡Por favor no digas esas cosas en un lugar público y menos con mi hermano aquí!

-Pues ahora que lo dices ya no solo está tu hermano, mira…- me señaló la puerta dónde se encontraban mis padres con Sammy y Hotaru, además de los padres de Darien con Diana, Seiya y Haruka que nada más verme vinieron directos a abrazarme. Después de saludarme tanto mis padres como los de Darien, se alejaron a comer algo y nos dejaron al resto a solas.

-¡Serena! Me alegra que estés bien.

-Gracias Haruka…

-¡Eh déjame abrazar a mi bombón ahora! ¡No seas acaparador!- lo separó bruscamente de mí para abrazarme, enseguida apareció Darien a mi lado para separarlo, Hotaru nos observaba divertida y Sammy no tenía cara de muy buenos amigos.

-¡Eh tío no te sobrepases con mi novia!- todos se quedaron con la boca abierta mirándonos sorprendidos- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Sois novios?- mientras más lo escuchaba menos miedo me daba y asentí.

-Sí hemos decidido intentarlo, pero iremos con calma…- lo miré- ¿Verdad amor?- me dio un beso y asintió.

-¡Si princesa!-me volvió a besar y al mirar a los chicos Mina y Rei me miraban con un poco de enojo ¡Mierda, no les había contado nada! Hotaru sonreía y Sammy estaba un poco pálido.

-Darien voy a hablar con ellas un momento ¿Vale? Te dejo bien acompañado-él sonrió en respuesta sabiendo lo que se me avecinaba.

Mina me arrastró lejos del gentío para tener intimidad mientras que Rei iba en busca de las demás para empezar con el interrogatorio, Hotaru nos seguía, miré hacia atrás donde se encontraba Darien y me percaté que él se hallaba en las mismas rodeado de Andrew, Sammy, Haruka y Seiya.

-¡Me parece increíble que tengas novio y ninguna de nosotras sepa nada!

-¡Mina, apenas nos hicimos hace una hora o dos! Además no es tan así, nos presentamos como novios pero entre nosotros seguimos como antes- con su mirada me dio me dio a entender que no me creía nada de nada.

-¡Sere! ¡No me puedo creer que tengas novio también! ¡Estoy tan contenta! Debemos salir un día en parejas con Lita y Andrew, estoy segura que Taiki estará encantado- sonreí por su reacción.

-Gracias Amy…- las miré a todas, habían traído hasta a Cere-Cere que se veía apenada de estar allí- ¡Chicas si no he contado nada es porque lo hemos acordado hace apenas 2 horas!

-¿Como que acordado?- rodé los ojos.

-Hemos acordado ser novios de cara al público mientras en la intimidad seguimos con la relación que teníamos de amantes exclusivos- todas me miraron incrédulas.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué clase de relación es esa?- Lita se alteró un poco.

-Lita a mí me va bien, ninguno de nosotros está preparado para la relación que tenéis Amy y tú. Y me conviene que las mujeres crean que somos novios para que se mantengan a distancia.

-¿Has pensado que la prensa también se enterará? Sobre todo cuando sepan que eres Usagi…- entonces se tapó la boca recordando que había alguien que no sabía-...Esto quiero decir que…

-¡Déjalo Rei! Ya no importa…- miré a Cere-Cere- Solo espero que no salga de aquí.

-No te preocupes respeto la intimidad de los demás igual que quiero que lo hagan con la mía…- me sonrió- no diré nada de lo que he escuchado.

-Bien, solo serán menos de 3 semanas, en la fiesta de aniversario lo haré público. Lo bueno no dura eternamente- suspiré con pena.

-Sé a lo que te refieres, a mí también me agobiaban… Solo debes ignorarlos, con el tiempo se aburren y buscan a alguien más interesante.

-Eso espero…-volví a resoplar.

-Entonces que yo me entere, sois novios para todo el mundo menos para vosotros 2- rodé los ojos, Mina como siempre tenía que volver al tema que le interesaba.

-Así es Mina lo has entendido perfectamente.

-Pero vais a estar igual que si lo fueseis ¿O me equivoco?

-¿Pero qué comes que adivinas Mina?- ella la miró de forma amenazante.

-¿De verdad te vas a poner en plan chulo conmigo? ¡Sabes que no tienes nada que hacer contra la gran Mina Aino!

-¡Pero qué dices! ¡Solo he dicho lo obvio! No entiendo porque siempre tienes que estar buscándome- ¡Mierda ya iban a empezar otra vez!

-¡Chicas por favor no empecéis!- me ignoraron totalmente y siguieron con lo suyo.

-¡Contigo siempre estamos llamando la atención! ¿Qué pensará Cere-Cere de nosotras?- Mina se puso en arras.

-¿Yo? ¡Pero si eres tú! ¡O no chicas!- todas rodamos los ojos a la vez.

-Yo me abstengo de contestar- Lita se quitó de en medio enseguida.

-¡A mí no me miréis!- Amy hizo lo mismo igual de rápido por lo que me miraron a mí de nuevo.

-¡Yo no tengo nada que decir!- esa fue Hotaru que estaba entre apenada y divertida.

-¡Chicas! ¡Siempre me dejáis a mí lo peor!

-¡Venga ya dilo de una vez! Sere… ¿A qué es Rei la que empieza?

-¡No! ¡Sere sé sincera siempre me busca ella yo solo me defiendo!

-¡Joder chicas! ¿Porque siempre debo ser yo la que ponga orden entre ellas?- pregunté a las demás y sonrieron en respuesta, no iban a ayudarme- Bueno para ser sincera creo que las 2 os buscáis porque por una o por otra siempre vamos a lo mismo.

-¡Sere! ¿No vas a mojarte?- negué.

-Ya he dado mi opinión, si queréis otra preguntadle a ellas- señalé a Amy, Lita y Hotaru.

-¡Ah no! Yo estoy de acuerdo con Sere ¿Tu no Amy?

-¡Si por supuesto que sí! ¿O no Hotaru?- a lo que ella solo asintió, supongo que no quería decir algo que empezara otra pelea entre ambas. Mina se fue acercando a Cere-Cere que nos miraba entre asombrada y divertida, supongo que no estaba acostumbrada a estos jaleos.

-¿Tu qué dices Cere? ¿No piensas que Rei es demasiado intensa para todo?- la pobre Cere-Cere no sabía dónde meterse ni que decir por lo que decidí echarle una mano.

-¡Mina déjala en paz! ¿No ves que la incomodas? Además ella no os conoce bien todavía y a este paso se le quitarán las ganas de hacerlo.

-¡Sere tiene razón! ¡No se te puede sacar a ningún lado!- se acercó a Cere-Cere y le habló al oído pero lo bastante fuerte para que la escucháramos- ¡No le hagas caso, es un caso perdido! Nosotros la tenemos que aguantar porque son muchos años ya…-rodó los ojos- Pero con el tiempo te acostumbras a ella y se la quiere a pesar de todo- Mina las abrazó por los hombros.

-¡Si en el fondo sé que me quieres! ¡Y tu Cere con el tiempo me querrás igual! ¿Verdad chicas? ¡Mina Aino es querida por todo el mundo!- decidí intervenir antes de que alguna lo hiciera y comenzáramos de nuevo con la pelea, lo único bueno es que se habían olvidado de mi relación o no relación con Darien.

-Pues ahora que está todo claro deberíamos volver con el resto o pensarán que nos hemos ido de aquí.

-¡Para el carro ahí guapa! Todavía no me ha quedado claro lo tuyo con Darien ¿O creías que se nos había olvidado?

-¡Es verdad Sere! ¿Entonces estás como yo con Nicolás o como Lita y Andrew?-¡Joder volvimos conmigo de nuevo!

-Pues de las 2 formas… -suspiré en derrota- ¡No es tan difícil de entender chicas!- todas me miraron raro.

-Pues yo con el coeficiente intelectual que tengo sigo sin entender. Solo hay 2 opciones o sois novios o amantes no me parece que puedan ser ambos- todas asintieron en respuesta a Amy.

-¡Pero Darien y yo lo entendemos a la perfección! Por lo que eso es lo que cuenta, debo ir poco a poco, todavía no me siento preparada para hacerlo de la forma que queréis pero voy en buen camino. Así que os agradecería que no me agobiéis con ello por favor- todas asintieron con pena.

-Es verdad Sere ¡Lo sentimos! ¡Ahora volvamos dentro que ya he dejado mucho tiempo sólo a mi Yaten!- todas rodamos los ojos.

-¡Si anda, vamos de vuelta! Han venido a verme y yo me desaparezco ¡Menuda anfitriona estoy hecha!

Volvimos todas riéndonos y me llevé una desagradable sorpresa al llegar, allí se encontraba Mal, Calaverite, Esmeralda y Kaolinete ¡Joder, definitivamente hoy no era mi día! ¡Las zorras estaban todas encima de mi Darien! ¡Las voy a…!

-¿Pero qué coño hacéis con el novio de Sere? ¡Dejadlo en paz!- les gritó Mina mientras se acercaba a ellas y las apartaba de mi hombre ¡Sí, era mío y de ninguna otra zorra! De todas maneras ¿Qué coño hacían aquí?

-¿Pero qué dices loca? ¿Darien con novia? ¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú!- esa zorra de Esmeralda no le bastaba con Diamante que tenía que acosar a Mí Darien, así que me acerqué al lugar donde se hallaba bastante incomodo por la situación, lo abracé y besé para dejar claro quién era su novia.

-Pues sí que la tiene ¿Verdad amor?- ¡Chupaos esa Zorras!

-Claro que si princesa…- me volvió a besar y luego las miró a ellas- Y estoy más que feliz por lo que estoy fuera de mercado- sé que lo insinuó por ellas ¡Joderos zorras! No cabía en mí de felicidad, les sonreí de vuelta de forma socarrona.

-¿Habéis visto? ¡Ahora Darien es mío por lo que buscaros a otro que molestar!- se quedaron boquiabiertas con mi declaración. Iba a protestar cuando se nos acercaron Armand y Alan que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llegó.

-¡Sere querida! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien solo ha sido un susto-nos abrazamos y tuvimos que separarnos por el gruñido de Darien a mi lado.

-¡Eres demasiado celoso Chiba!- me dio esa mirada que sabía que alguna travesura pensaba hacer- ¡Es que mi Sere es irresistible! ¿Verdad Armand?- éste se sonrojó antes de contestar.

-He de reconocer que es una chica estupenda y bastante divertida- Darien volvió a gruñir.

-Sí, mi bombón es fantástica ¿Verdad Mal?-¡Mierda, ya está aquí el que faltaba!

-He de reconocer que el único defecto que tiene es "el novio"…- contestó el mismo con bastante sarcasmo- que se ha buscado, he de decir que hay candidatos mucho mejores que él para ella- ¡Joder! ¡Estaba hasta las narices que hablaran de mí como si no estuviera presente!

-¡Malaquite no me calientes que no tengo paciencia para tus tonterías!

-Es verdad Mal, has de relajarte con el tema de Serena, siempre te pones muy pesado y la incomodas. Si sigues así tendré que reemplazarte en la cuenta que tenemos con su empresa- el pareció bastante sorprendido.

-¡No serias capaz de hacerlo! ¡He trabajado muy duro para conseguirlo y no me vas a cambiar como si fuera un trapo viejo! ¡Seguiré con el trabajo que tenemos con Sere!- Haruka se veía muy enojado y antes de que llegara la sangre al rio decidí poner un poco de orden.

-Haruka creo que Malaquite ha entendido lo que le has querido decir y hará algo al respecto…- lo miré a el-¿Verdad Mal?- asintió a regañadientes.

-Sí- suspiré con cansancio, Haruka no se veía muy convencido pero al final asintió.

-Te daré una oportunidad más Mal ¡Como sigas con tus comentarios malintencionados a Serena te cambio por otro! ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí, lo he captado! Creo que mejor me voy, el ambiente está algo hostil por aquí- se alejó hacia la puerta y suspiré en alivio.

-¡Gracias tío, ese imbécil me tenía hoy de los nervios! ¡Menos mal que se ha ido!

-No lo he hecho por ti sino por Sere…- le sonreí en agradecimiento- He visto lo incómoda que se sentía nada más acercarse- me sorprendí de lo que dijo.

-¿Notaste mi incomodidad antes de que se acercara?

-Pues claro, solo con verlo te pusiste tensa…- me sorprendí de ello- Supongo que es demasiado insistente con lo que le interesa.

-¡Vaya! ¡Nunca nadie lo ha notado antes! Eres un chico muy observador- Darien a mi lado tosía para llamar la atención mientras los demás sonreían divertidos por ello.

-Si bombón ¿Porque te pones tensa con Mal? ¿Te ha pasado algo desagradable con él?-¡Mierda ni de broma iba a decirle que habíamos tenido sexo desenfrenado un par de días! ¡Y que se creía enamorado de mí desde entonces!

-No, es solo que insiste en salir conmigo a pesar que le he dicho que tengo novio, me parece un poco pesado, nada más.

-¿Sabes?- se acercó a mi poniendo un brazo en mis hombros separándome un poco de Darien- en el fondo lo entiendo. Yo si tu novio no fuera uno de mis mejores amigos también lo intentaría.

-¡Estoy con él! ¡Solo que lo haría sin incomodarte claro esta!- Haruka le guiñó a Darien que se quedó con cara de póker.

-¡Ten amigos para esto!- Alan y Armand comenzaron a reír y nos contagiamos todos con ellos.

-Serena tenías razón. Tus amigos son excelentes, no veo la hora de salir de fiesta todos juntos.

-Cuando quieras y podamos lo haremos.

Seguimos todos reunidos conversando de temas más banales. A lo lejos pude ver cómo me mandaban dagas asesinas el trío de zorras ¡Joderos todas, Darien es mío! Mientras más me miraban más lo abrazaba y lo besaba, él me lo devolvía encantado. Al poco rato se acercaron nuestros padres con cara de alegría.

-¡Darien! ¿Es verdad? ¿Sois novios?- el apretó más su abrazo sobre mí.

-Si mamá estamos juntos…- antes de darme tiempo a decir nada me encontré con Luna encima de mí.

-¡Oh Serena, que alegría nos da que estéis juntos!

-Siempre supe que ella era para ti Darien, solo que no le diste nunca la oportunidad- el rodó los ojos.

-Si papá, ya me lo has dicho innumerables veces- papá se acercó a él.

-Espero que cuides de mi pequeña, un sólo paso en falso y te las verás conmigo y sus hermanos- el tragó grueso y asintió.

-Si Kenji, la trataré como lo que es… Mi princesa- mamá lo abrazó al instante.

-Me alegro por los 2, ahora los dejamos con todos los jóvenes que debemos irnos- en ese momento se acercó Diana y nos abrazó a ambos.

-Me alegro de tenerte de cuñada Sere…- se giró a su hermano- ¡Y tú no la cagues!- él le revolvió el cabello como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Cuando se fueron seguimos conversando con el resto, estuvimos todos juntos hablando de nuestras cosas. Disfruté mucho en compañía de ellos, hacía tiempo no nos veíamos todos juntos. Las zorras se fueron casi después de mis padres ¡Gracias a Dios! Taiki llegó casi a la hora de irnos porque había salido entonces del trabajo. Después de unas 2 horas supuse que era suficiente y decidí emprender el camino a casa para descansar después del día tan agotador que había tenido.

-Bueno he de irme ¡Quiero agradecer a todos vuestra preocupación por mí! ¡Sois los mejores! ¡Y os quiero un montón!- se me saltaron un poco las lágrimas- Pero debo ir a descansar que mañana tengo mucho trabajo y una reunión a las 10 - le sonreí a Armand.

-Si te encuentras cansada podemos posponerla a otro día.

-No, el trabajo me distraerá y me hará bien.

-De acuerdo, entonces te veo mañana- le sonreí en respuesta.

-¡Chicas nos vemos mañana aquí mismo! ¡Yaten debes informarme la hora de mañana!- él me sonrió.

-Te recojo a las 20:00.

-Muy bien ¿Debo ir muy arreglada?

-Es semiformal- asentí, ya encontraría algo para ponerme.

-Bien ¡Hasta mañana entonces!- Darien no paraba de gruñir ¡Mi celoso!

Les di un beso y un abrazo a todos antes de irnos. Tanto Zaf como Diamante me retuvieron más de la cuenta.

-¡Chicos ya debo irme! ¡Estoy muerta!- me sonrieron.

-¡Cuídate preciosa!

-¡Si ten cuidado! No queremos que te pase nada- asentí.

-No preocuparos, a partir de mañana estaré vigilada constantemente.

Después Darien me acompañó al coche, me llevó abrazada por los hombros todo el camino a mi coche donde una vez que llegamos me dio un beso bastante caliente.

-¿Te importaría que durmiera contigo?- lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión.

-Darien, es verdad lo que he dicho estoy demasiado cansada esta noche para más emociones- levanté las cejas para que supiera lo que quería decir.

-Solo he dicho dormir mal pensada…- me sonrió besando mi nariz- quiero estar contigo esta noche para asegurarme que estás bien- rodé los ojos, él como siempre tan preocupado.

-¡Está bien, sígueme!

Él fue a su coche y me siguió hasta mi casa donde subimos los vez en mi apartamento decidí ofrecerle algo.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No, mejor vamos a la cama ¿Tienes algo para ponerme?

-¡Claro! Debo tener ropa de Drew por aquí…- fui al cuarto de invitados por algo de mi hermano para Darien, una vez lo conseguí fui a dársela y mientras él se ponía la suya yo también me desnudaba. No tenía ganas de ducharme si quiera, tendría que hacerlo por la mañana.

-¡Vamos a acurrucarnos y a dormir princesa! Yo también estoy molido- le sonreí- ¿Qué?

-Darien, la que ha tenido un día de mierda he sido yo. Y por si fuera poco las chicas me han asediado a preguntas y para rematar aparece el trío de zorras- el rió por mi comentario.

-¿Celosa?- le di un beso sin responderle- ¡Me encanta que lo estés! Pero no debes preocuparte por ninguna de ellas, ahora mismo contigo estoy bien surtido y hablando de lo otro ¿Que querían saber las chicas?-nos metimos en la cama acurrucándonos yo sobre su pecho.

-Todo y les he dicho la verdad…- lo miré a los ojos- Y ninguna lo quiere entender.

-Bien, ahora dejemos esto y vamos a dormir ya mañana hablamos con más calma de todo ¿Vale princesa?

-¡Si mi príncipe!

-Me gusta ese apelativo para mi ¡Me va estupendamente!

-¿En serio?- asintió sonriendo- Pues te diré así a partir de ahora principito.

Me dio un besito y nos pusimos a dormir, cuando ya estaba más dormida que despierta escuché algo que me aterró un poco y esperaba no volver a oír. Supongo que no estaba preparada todavía...

-Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti- ¡Joder! ¿Qué hago ahora? ¡Incluso la palabra me ponía nerviosa!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme. Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 **.**


	12. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

DARIEN

No sé de donde había salido mi declaración pero es lo que sentía, incluso después de creerme enamorado de Calaverite lo que sentía por Serena era mucho mayor, suspiré, ella estaba dormida cuando por fin iba a abrirle mi corazón. Supongo que era una señal de que era demasiado pronto para hacerlo. A continuación la acerqué más a mí y me quedé dormido enseguida.

Estaba notando algo suave acariciándome, iba bajando poco a poco por mi abdomen hasta que llegó a mi erección mañanera, sonreí sabiendo quién era y lo que trataba de hacer, por lo que abrí los ojos y tiré de ella hacia mí.

-¡Darien! Estaba intentando comértela para despertarte…- se quejó y le sonreí.

-Y lo has hecho pero al igual que tú yo también quiero comerte así que ponte encima de mí para hacerlo mientras tú lo haces- me miró de forma pícara.

-¿El 69?

-Exacto…- nos colocamos y empezamos a comernos como hambrientos el uno al otro hasta que ambos alcanzamos el orgasmo- Ahora voy a follarte en la ducha…- le di una torta en el trasero para que se levantara.

-¡Eh! ¡Eso ha picado!- se quejó, una vez nos incorporamos la cogí echándomela al hombro- ¡Darien bájame, puedo ir andando!- le volví a dar una torta en su hermosos trasero.

-Prefiero llevarte yo…- una vez dentro de la ducha lo hicimos 2 veces, una con ella de espaldas a mí y apoyada en la barra de la ducha, la otra de frente con una pierna de ella enroscada en mi cintura. Cuando terminamos nos limpiamos el uno al otro hasta que estuvimos listos.

Yo tuve que ponerme la ropa de ayer, ahora pasaría por mi departamento para cambiarme de ropa. Una vez listo, me quedé observando a Serena arreglarse y cuando se percató se quedó un poco avergonzada.

-Darien si te me quedas mirando no puedo concentrarme en esto…- iba preciosa con un traje rojo ajustado y tacones a juego, entonces recordé que tenía una reunión con Armand.

-¿No te estas poniendo demasiado guapa para ir a trabajar?- rodó los ojos.

-Darien, siempre debo ir bien arreglada, soy la imagen de la empresa…- rodé los ojos y siguió- Los clientes cuando vienen con la que tratan es conmigo y debo causar buena impresión…- me entrecerró los ojos- ¿O vas a decirme que tú no vas arreglado al trabajo?

-Sí, pero no me gusta que otros te miren y menos cuando no estoy allí para alejarlos- ella sonrió acercándose a mí y besándome.

-¡Eres mi príncipe celoso! ¡Y me encanta! Pero debes entender que no puedo ir a trabajar en vaqueros y jersey- rodé los ojos.

-Lo he entendido…- la miré de forma sensual- Aunque te verías igual de preciosa en ellos…- se sonrojó- ¡Bien ahora desayunemos! ¿Quieres salir o lo hacemos aquí?- ella me miró alzando la ceja y sonriendo de forma pícara.

-Creo recordar que ya lo hemos hecho 2 veces- no pude evitar reír, su sentido del humor me encantaba.

-Me refiero al desayuno…- la apreté contra mí- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Tengo que hacerlo aquí puesto que tiene que venir mi guardaespaldas a recogerme ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Es verdad! ¡Con toda la actividad mañanera que hemos tenido lo había olvidado por completo! Pues entonces voy a ver que hay y lo preparo en un momento- me miró incrédula.

-¿En serio sabes cocinar?

-Tanto como cocinar no pero me defiendo lo justo para no pasar hambre.

-De acuerdo ¡Pues vamos entonces!

Me llevó a la cocina y después de enseñarme lo que había decidí hacer unas tostadas con café y zumo. Sé que no era un desayuno de gourmet pero de lo que había era lo único que podía hacer sin quemarlo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Estás hecho todo un cocinero! ¡Deberías hablar con Cere-Cere para que te contrate en uno de sus restaurantes!- dijo divertida y comenzó a reír.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Qué graciosa eres!- lo dije con sarcasmo pero en el fondo tenía toda la razón.

-¡Es la verdad Darien! No has hecho esto por ausencia de comida, es porque no sabes hacer otra cosa.

-De acuerdo lo admito, no sé cocinar nada sin quemarlo. Siempre he salido a comer fuera o he ido a casa de mi madre.

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya! ¡Te voy a tener que enseñar algo de cocinar para que no te mueras de hambre cuándo estés solo en casa!- me reí con ella. Antes de poder contestarle llamaron al timbre, seguramente sería Kelvin o Kakeru.

-¡Voy yo, tu sigue comiendo mi suculento desayuno!- siguió riendo mientras comía.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una desagradable sorpresa, ahí frente a mi estaba un sonriente Tigereye con más músculos que cerebro mirándome divertido.

-¿Tú eres a quien tengo que proteger esta mañana? ¡Qué casualidad Chiba! ¡Hacia mucho no nos veíamos!

-¿Qué coño haces tú aquí? Kelvin dijo que se encargarían él y Kakeru.

-Y lo harán, solo que esta mañana Kakeru tenía libre porque entra en la tarde y a Kelvin se le presentó un problema con otro cliente y no ha tenido más remedio que mandar un sustituto… ¡Yo soy el mejor! Y según tengo entendido querías el mejor.

-Entonces ¿Sólo será por esta mañana?

-Exacto, no tendrás que soportarme por mucho tiempo, aunque deberías superar lo que pasó…- resoplé, lo que menos me apetecía era recordarlo- Fue hace mucho tiempo ¡Y créeme que te hice un favor! – dijo sonriendo, iba a contestarle cuando apareció Serena junto a mí.

-Darien ¿Quién es éste?- miré hacia Tigereye que se comía con los ojos a mi Sere ¡Hijo de…!

-Tigereye para servirle bella dama- se presentó cogiéndole la mano para besársela dándole una mirada sensual.

-¡Cariño!- grité más efusivo de la cuenta mientras la cogía fuertemente de la cintura para que entendiera que era mía, no iba a consentir que este imbécil se le acercara- Por lo visto él será tu guardaespaldas esta mañana pues Kelvin ha tenido un contratiempo.

-De acuerdo no hay problema…- lo miró a él- Solo espero que seas discreto no quiero llamar la atención ¿Entendido?

-¡Entendido Serena!- ella asintió.

-Pues cojo mis cosas y nos vamos- cuando se hubo alejado le hablé amenazante.

-¡No quiero que molestes de ninguna manera a mi novia o se lo diré a tu jefe y créeme que no te gustará lo que haga contigo!

-¡Tranquilo! Mientras esté trabajando seré eficiente…- me guiñó- ¡Ya te dije que soy el mejor!

-Eso espero.

-Aunque debo reconocer que has mejorado de gustos ¡Esta chica es impresionante! ¿Tiene alguna hermana? ¿O es solo una aventura? Si es así cuéntame cuando te canses de ella para aprovechar…- dijo divertido y lo miré mal.

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! ¡Ella es mía y lo será siempre! Así que ni te molestes en intentar ligártela ¿Lo entiendes o no?- le grité bastante decidido, no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella.

-¡Ya estoy lista vámonos!- vino hacía mi dándome un ligero beso en los labios- Ten… – puso en mi mano una llave- Quiero que la tengas y cierra cuando te vayas- me volvió a dar un beso e iba a irse pero la detuve del brazo, miré a Tigereye.

-¿Nos das un minuto por favor?- asintió, cuando se fue seguí hablando a Serena- Esto significa mucho para mí y te prometo que te sacaré una copia de la llave del mío para que puedas venir cuando quieras- me sonrió colgándose de mi cuello y dándome un beso ardiente que me dejó anhelando por más.

-No lo he hecho por eso…- se quedó pensativa un momento- Es solo mi forma de decirte que me gustas bastante y deseo con toda mi alma ver donde nos lleva esto…- terminó con una amplia sonrisa ¡Y juro que podría descongelar un iceberg!- Solo que con calma.

-Por supuesto, iremos despacio… Solo espero que un día me cuentes eso que te hizo tanto daño como para evitar las relaciones…- dije como quién no quiere la cosa pero en el fondo deseaba que lo hiciera, sería un gran paso en nuestra relación.

-Algún día, solo que no me corresponde a mi contarlo…- asentí, después de darle un beso de despedida se fue y me quedé solo.

Terminé mi desayuno pensando en que le habría ocurrido con Zafiro y solo 2 personas sabían ¿Podría esperar a que Serena me contara o intentaría que lo hiciera Zafiro? Suspiré, debería darle tiempo a ella para que me lo contara no quería que por esa tontería se enfadara conmigo.

Tras el desayuno recogí todo antes de irme, cuando iba a cerrar miré mi llave con una sonrisa de bobo en mi cara. No era lo que esperaba pero era un gran avance. Fui a mi auto y pasé por mi departamento para cambiarme antes de ir a mi oficina, seguro que después de la ausencia de ayer hoy tendría trabajo acumulado.

Al llegar al lugar me encontré a Karmesite entretenida con un joven de los que modelaban para nosotros, supongo que estaba ligándoselo.

-Karmesite, le agradecería que hablaran de sus cosas en sus descansos o tiempo libre. Estamos en horas de trabajo- le dije autoritario, ella me miró avergonzada y el joven con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sí señor… – se dirigió al joven- ¡Luego nos vemos para comer David!

-Vale preciosa…- luego se dirigió a mi- Darien…- dijo saludándome con la cabeza antes de irse.

-Ahora que estamos en lo que deberíamos dime que tenemos para hoy…- mientras ella me indicaba todo lo que había que hacer, hubo una cosa que llamó mi atención.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuando dices que es la reunión?

-El señor Caos quiere hacerla en un hotel en Las Vegas, será un fin de semana y dijo que podía ir acompañado…- sonreí para mis adentros yo sabía exactamente quién iba a ser mi pareja.

-¿Cuándo sería?

-En 4 semanas- o sea que sería el fin de semana siguiente a la fiesta de Serena.

-En un rato te digo, voy a llamar a mi novia para confirmar que iremos los 2- asintió y se fue, enseguida marqué el número de Sere y nada más contestar se me iluminó la cara con una gran sonrisa.

-Dime mi príncipe celoso- se reía entre dientes.

-Princesa no te rías de mí.

-¿Yo? ¡Pero qué cosas dices!- rodé los ojos, ambos sabíamos que lo estaba haciendo.

-Lo dejaré por el momento... Necesito que me digas si tienes libre el fin de semana después de tu fiesta.

-A ver, voy a mirar mi agenda…- se quedó un momento callada supongo que mirándola- No ¿Porque?- sonreí en triunfo.

-Pues apunta que tienes un fin de semana en un hotel de las Vegas con tu apuesto novio.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué emoción nunca he estado allí!

-Tengo una reunión con un cliente muy importante, es el primer año que podemos acudir acompañados. Así que contigo de mi brazo seré la envidia de todos los presentes…- dije divertido y comenzó a reír.

-De acuerdo, lo tengo apuntado ¡Estoy deseando que llegue! Además…- bajó la voz a un susurro- Para entonces todos sabrán que la soltera de oro está emparejada con uno de los solteros de oro…- no pude evitar reír con ella.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Voy a ser el hombre más envidiado del mundo!

-¡Y yo también seré la envidia de todas las mujeres!- entonces recordé a Tigereye.

-¿Cómo llevas lo del guardaespaldas?- esperaba por su bien que no la estuviese molestando.

-Bien, ni siquiera se han dado cuenta que no voy sola. Mientras trabajo se ha quedado fuera de la oficina. Debo reconocer que es muy profesional, tenías razón con acudir allí para contratarlo…-gruñí por lo bajo, en el fondo me hubiera gustado que se quejara aunque fuera un poco.

-Kelvin y Kakeru seguro que lo harán igual o mejor que él te lo aseguro.

-Ahora si te creo y después de ver cómo trabajan estoy bastante contenta de haberlo hecho.

-Me alegro, ahora debo dejarte que tengo mucho trabajo pendiente.

-Si yo también, ya mismo llegará Armand y debo preparar todo para presentarle la idea que tenemos para lanzar todo aquí.

-De acuerdo nos vemos luego, si tengo tiempo a la hora de comer paso por ti ¿de acuerdo?

-Para comer no puedo Darien he quedado con Set para ver cómo va lo de la demanda y lo del secuestrador…- suspiré rendido- Después haremos tiempo hasta la hora del café porque hemos quedado con las chicas. Y luego tengo que ir con Yaten a la fiesta de la discográfica- ¡Mierda, es verdad! Resoplé en derrota, deseaba verla cuanto antes pero debía resignarme.

-De acuerdo, pues quedamos hoy en mi departamento, llévate lo necesario para mañana. No importa la hora que acabes te vienes a mi casa, te estaré esperando- rió.

-¿Y si llego muy tarde? ¿No estarás muy cansado al otro día?

-No me importa, de todas maneras no creo que te recojas muy tarde porque tú también trabajas mañana.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Estaré deseando que llegue la noche para verte!

-¡Y yo! ¡Nos vemos luego princesa!

-¡Adiós mi príncipe!- colgué y nada más hacerlo le marqué a Seiya.

-¡Dime Darien!

-Quiero que me incluyas en la lista de invitados de esta noche- se empezó a reír.

-¿Cómo que ahora si quieres venir? ¿No decías estar muy cansado de esas fiestas?

-Serena si va y quiero verla- rió más fuerte.

-¡Darien, me parece que estás bien cogido! ¿Con quién viene?

-Con tu hermano.

-¿Con Yaten? ¡Vaya que el enano no pierde oportunidad! ¡Siempre va a las fiestas con las mejores chicas!- no pude evitar gruñir, aunque lo acompañara ella era mía.

-¡Para ya Seiya! ¡Solo son amigos nada más! ¡Es mi novia!

-¡Tranquilo tío no te pongas así! No diré nada más al respecto.

-Mejor… ¡Ahora lo importante! Apúntame en la lista que voy a ir esta noche. No pienso dejar a mi chica a merced de todos esos cantantes y modelos que llevas a la misma.

-También hay actores Darien…- volví a gruñir- Pero lo que importa es que tu chica ya viene con alguien más.

-Lo sé, pero eso no me parará de estar al acecho de esos buitres.

-Yo estaría encantado de mantenerme pegado a ella vigilándola- gruñí lo suficiente alto para que me escuchara y se riera de nuevo.

-Mejor lo dejamos en que seré yo ¿de acuerdo?

-Si Darien, últimamente no aceptas ninguna broma tío, te lo tomas todo demasiado en serio.

-Solo lo que tiene que ver con Serena.

-¡Pues listo! Solo debes dar tu nombre al llegar.

-¡Gracias Seiya! ¡Y por favor guárdame el secreto! Quiero darle una sorpresa a mi princesa.

-¡Claro que sí, no te preocupes! ¡Me alegro que estés contento con una chica que no sea solo sexo!

-¡Y yo! Aunque debo admitir que el sexo es el mejor que he tenido en mi vida.

-¡Cabrón con suerte! Qué pena que no tenga ninguna hermana gemela ¿verdad?

-No, no tiene así que tendrás que buscar a otra…

-Como si fuera tan fácil…- casi susurró pero si quería ir esta noche debía aligerarme en mis pendientes.

-Ahora te dejo que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Nos vemos luego tío- se despidió y colgué.

Ahora sí que estaba contento, iba a ver a mi princesa esta noche en la fiesta. Me puse en plan de trabajo intentando apartar a Serena de mis pensamientos pero fue imposible. Al final terminé todos mis pendientes para la hora de comer.

-¡Hijo! ¿Tienes tiempo de comer con tu padre?- llegó mi padre justo cuando terminaba, seguro quería hablarme sobre mi relación con Serena, el me conocía mejor que nadie y había visto todos mis escarceos en la empresa con algunas de las clientas y modelos de aquí.

-Claro papá ¡Has llegado justo a tiempo!- le sonreí- Recién terminé lo que tenía pendiente y estaba a punto de irme a comer.

-Pues entonces vayamos…- esperó que recogiera todo y nos encaminamos juntos al exterior- Iremos en mi coche.

-De acuerdo…- nos subimos en él, fuimos escuchando música mientras hablábamos de los últimos retoques sobre algunos productos hasta que llegamos al restaurante. Nunca había venido aquí, se veía muy discreto y elegante "The Black Moon", el apellido Black ¿Sería de Diamante o Zafiro?

-¡Vamos hijo no te quedes ahí!- nos adentramos al interior y enseguida un chico joven nos llevó a una mesa. Nada más entrar me percaté de Zafiro acompañado de un joven rubio de pelo largo muy atractivo también ¡Joder, es que no había nadie feo alrededor de mi Sere! Llegamos a nuestra mesa el chico nos dio la carta y se fue.

-Hijo, estaba deseando de pillarte a solas para hablar contigo seriamente…- dijo bastante serio- Espero que respetes a Serena…- iba a protestar pero me calló con un gesto de su mano- Conozco bastante bien tus andanzas y espero que mientras estéis saliendo nada de eso ocurra…- me miró amenazante- ¿Me has entendido?

-Papá me parece increíble que me digas esto como si fuera un niño pequeño…- que quejé rodando los ojos con frustración- Sé que mi vida hasta ahora no ha sido lo más seria…- o más bien nada- Pero he decidido empezar esta relación con todas la letras de ella…- lo miré yo ahora seriamente- Serena me gusta mucho papá, creo que me he enamorado de ella. Sé que es muy pronto pero siento como si la conociera de toda la vida. Y solo deseo estar con ella, abrazarla, protegerla…- sólo con pensar en ella las palabras salían solas desde mi corazón, papá enseguida me interrumpió.

-¡Hijo! ¡Enhorabuena! Si antes lo dudaba, ahora no. Estoy seguro que seréis muy felices juntos ¡Y pronto nos deis la buena noticia que os vais a casar! - me atraganté con mi propia saliva al escucharlo y estaba seguro que si Sere lo hubiera hecho habría salido corriendo de allí.

-Papá todavía es muy pronto para eso, apenas estamos comenzando con nuestra relación para hablar de boda.

-¡Está bien!- el mesero llegó e hicimos nuestro pedido, mientras llegaba la comida fui al baño. Cuando salí se encontraba allí el chico rubio amigo de Zafiro y debo admitir que la mirada que me dio de arriba a abajo me incomodó bastante, me hizo sentir desnudo. Después de su incómodo escrutinio me preguntó.

-¿Perdona, te conozco de algo?- me quedé sorprendido.

-No lo creo, tal vez me haya visto en revistas, soy Darien Chiba…- al oír mi nombre se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¡Joder, claro! ¡Eres el novio de mi Sere!- ¡Mierda! ¡Otro con el mí que no era de él sino de mí! ¡No me entendía ni yo! Mientras divagaba me abrazó fuertemente causándome más incomodidad aun-¡Que alegría conocerte! No me conoces personalmente pero soy Zoisite Benson, amigo de Sere y me alegra conocer al hombre capaz de hacerla entrar en razón…- asentí extrañado, no sabía lo que quería decir.

-Encantado supongo…- antes de reaccionar me abrazó fuertemente de nuevo ¿Por qué demonios tenía que abrazarme? Cuando se separó de mí debió darse cuenta y me miró apenado.

-Lo siento, siempre soy demasiado efusivo. Mi novio me riñe por lo mismo…- rodó los ojos -Siempre me dice que debo comportarme pero no puedo evitar ser como soy- ¡Momento! ¿Dijo novio?

-Un placer conocer a un amigo de Serena…- ¡Joder, era un alivio ver que este no sería un problema para mí! El pareció percibir lo que quería decir y me contestó como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-Por mí no debes preocuparte, aunque hay otros que... ¡Mejor cambiamos de tema!- ¿Otros? ¿Serían los mismos que conocía? Se acercó a mi más de la cuenta tocándome los músculos cosa que me incomodó bastante pero no quería ser grosero con un amigo de Serena. Sabía lo que los adoraba y respetaba- ¡Vaya que mi Sere disfrutará de lo lindo de estos músculos! ¿A qué si?- me sonrió y supongo que notó mi incomodidad al hacerlo ya que me soltó de repente como si quemara- ¡Lo siento de verdad! ¡Mira que hasta mi novio me lo dice pero no puedo evitarlo! Tengo el defecto de tomar demasiadas confianzas.

-No te preocupes, es que no te conozco lo suficiente…- dije restándole importancia, asintió todavía apenado.

-Bueno pues me alegro por mi Sere, que haya entrado en razón y se haya dado una nueva oportunidad de amar. Hubo un tiempo que pensé que nunca lo haría y sin embargo ¡Mírate! ¡Todo un adonis para ella sola!- volvió a mirarme de arriba a abajo-¡Qué pena que tenga novio que si no…!- ¡Hora de irse! ¡Esto ya sí que no!

-Debo volver a la mesa, mi padre me está esperando y seguro nuestra comida debe estar ya servida- le di la mano para despedirme- Un placer, espero volver a vernos.

-Lo mismo digo Darien, yo también debo volver con mi novio y con lo psicótico que es seguro estará pensando que me ha pasado algo…- salimos juntos del mismo y cada uno se encaminó a su mesa y pude ver en ella solo a Zafiro, por el camino iba pensando y me vino una idea iluminándome como un cartel de luces de neón en medio de una autopista a medianoche. Las pistas que tenían eran:

1-Kakeru mencionó una relación de Serena con un Gay.

2-La única relación de Serena ha sido con Zafiro.

3-Zoisite dice estar comiendo con su novio aquí y solo se encuentra él en la mesa.

Todo ello me lleva a que Zafiro es Gay ¿Será por eso que la dejó? ¿Lo dejaría Serena al enterarse? ¿Le puso los cuernos con un hombre? ¡Mierda me estaba matando toda esta incertidumbre!

Al llegar a la mesa mi padre me miraba raro y no entendía porque, la comida ya se encontraba allí.

-¡Al fin te dignas a venir! ¡Un poco más y se enfría la comida!

-Lo siento me entretuve en el baño- me entrecerró los ojos.

-Espero que fuera solo- lo miré fijamente.

-¡Papá ya te he dicho que lo mío con Sere va en serio! ¡No pienso arriesgarlo con polvos pasajeros! Así que tranquilo que no haré nada de lo que piensas, dame por lo menos un voto de confianza.

-¡Tienes razón hijo! ¡Lo siento! Pero entiende que el saber de tus escarceos con varias chicas en la empresa me hace difícil imaginarte con una sola.

-Pues acostúmbrate porque a partir de hoy Serena será la única con la que me veas…- suspiré pensando en lo maravillosa que era- Con ella tengo cubierta todas mis necesidades y no necesito buscarlas fuera…- mi padre se sonrojó un poco por el comentario pero no dijo nada.

-¡Mejor comamos que se nos enfría la comida!- nos dispusimos a comer en silencio, roto de vez en cuando por algún comentario mío o de mi padre sobre el trabajo mientras observaba la mesa de Zoisite y Zafiro de vez en cuando, a Zafiro se le veía nervioso no lo conocía demasiado bien pero lo poco que lo he tratado parecía bastante tranquilo y sin embargo allí, lo veía observarnos a mi padre y a mí bastante alterado.

-¿Te han comunicado lo de Caos?

-Si ya he confirmado mi asistencia con Serena- mi padre sonrió demasiado.

-¿Vais a estar un fin de semana en Las Vegas? ¡Solo espero que no os caséis con Elvis! Sabes que tu madre está loca por organizar tu boda y el hecho que hagas eso le dolerá mucho.

-¡Papá deja ya de hablar de boda! ¡Te he dicho que todavía es pronto! Estoy seguro que si Serena te oyera saldría corriendo- mi padre se empezó a reír.

-¿En serio? No me puedo creer que una chica salga a correr hablando de bodas.

-No de bodas sino de la suya- parecía bastante asombrado.

-¿Y eso sería por…?- rodé los ojos ¡Eso quisiera yo saber! Aunque tenía mis sospechas todavía debía confirmarlas.

-No hemos hablado de ello, en ese tema Serena es como una tumba ¡No suelta prenda! Y como apenas estamos comenzando no quiero agobiarla. Pero sé que disfrutará mucho de Las Vegas y yo me encargaré de ello.

-¡Muy bien hijo! Deseaba verte así de nuevo con una chica…- suspiró apenado- Desde lo de…- lo interrumpí antes que la mencionara ¡No quería saber nada de ella!

-¡Ni siquiera la menciones! ¿Te puedes creer que después de todo este tiempo se ha presentado en la empresa y varios lugares que frecuento queriendo recuperar lo que dejamos?- mi padre no cabía en sí del asombro.

-¿De verdad?- asentí y él se vio más enojado que otra cosa- ¡Esa mujer! ¡No me puedo creer que después de lo que te hizo tenga la cara de venir a exigirte nada! ¡Debería darle vergüenza! Y más ahora que tienes novia.

-No te preocupes, me encargué que no la dejaran pasar más en la empresa, aunque al resto de lugares no puedo hacer lo mismo…- suspiré en cansancio- Pero no caeré en sus trampas lo único que espero es que deje en paz a Serena si no se las verá con un Darien Chiba cabreado y ¡Créeme que no será bueno para nadie!

-¡Haces bien hijo!- antes que mi padre pudiera seguir hablando llegó Zafiro a la mesa.

-Hola Artemis, Darien me alegro de veros- nos dio la mano a ambos.

-Hola Zafiro todo un placer.

-Lo mismo digo joven- mi padre como siempre tan educado.

-Estaba aquí comiendo con mi amigo…- al decir amigo me miró a mi supongo que para ver mi reacción pero no dejé ver ninguna- Los he visto y he decidido venir a saludar.

-Pues gracias joven, nosotros estábamos a punto de irnos ya de nuevo al trabajo…- ahora Zafiro se veía relajado como siempre, no había atisbo ninguno de nervios como cuando estaba en la mesa con Zoisite ¿Llevarían la relación en secreto? ¿No quería que Serena se enterara? Y si fuera así ¿Porque razón?- ¡Darien!- me sobresalté por la voz de mi padre que me miraba extrañado y Zafiro se veía preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te estamos hablando pero tu pareces estar demasiado distraído hoy…- se giró hacia Zafiro- Debes perdonarlo pero el amor lo tiene en las nubes todo el tiempo- el rió.

-Me imagino que sí… Lo que le comentaba a tu padre Darien era sobre negocios. Mi amigo es modelo y quiere sacar una gama de productos tanto para hombre como mujeres con su nombre y estaría interesado en hablar con vosotros…- me salió de la boca antes de pensar.

-¿Te refieres a Zoisite?- abrió los ojos asombrado y se puso otra vez nervioso.

-¿Lo conoces?- le sonreí para responderle.

-Lo acabo de conocer en los baños…- me giré a mi padre- De él es de quien te hablaba antes.

-Espero que no te haya molestado mucho, se pone bastante pesado a veces y…- decidí interrumpirlo antes de que empezara a divagar y se pusiera más nervioso.

-Tranquilo Zafiro, no me molestó en absoluto…- suspiró aliviado, parece que conocía a su novio bastante bien- Es más fue de lo más agradable conmigo.

-Me alegro, bueno entonces le daré tu móvil para que quedéis cuando tengas un hueco.

-Por supuesto…- saqué una tarjeta de mi chaqueta- que llame a mi secretaria y le haga uno mañana para verlo y debatir todo lo que quiere sacar.

-De acuerdo, ahora me voy que nos tenemos que ir, lo dicho ha sido un placer…- nos volvió a dar la mano a ambos y se fue junto a Zoisite que al verme mirando me lanzó un beso volado desde donde estaba y Zafiro pareció decirle algo con cara de enfadado.

-Se ve un buen chico…- ¿Qué? Mi padre al ver mi gesto de sorpresa me especificó- Zafiro, todavía no entiendo que les pasó a él y Serena. Cuando los veía juntos se veían tan tiernos y enamorados…- suspiró perdido en sus pensamientos- ¡Pero a ti te ha venido bien!- sonreí- ¡Gracias a eso has tenido la oportunidad de estar con ella!

-¡Toda la razón papá! ¡Ahora levanta el culo y paguemos que debo dejar todo listo para ir con mi princesa esta noche a una fiesta!

-¿Qué fiesta?

-La de la discográfica de Seiya, Serena va con Yaten y no pienso dejarla sola rodeada de tantos hombres hambrientos que hay allí- mi padre me miró en complicidad.

-Lo dices por experiencia ¿Verdad?

-Si para que negarlo… Es lo que hacía yo antes de ella y aunque ella no es así no me fio de esos buitres. Así que pienso tenerla bien vigilada- papá sonrió.

-Me alegro por ti hijo, así que hagamos lo que dices y vamos. Yo también tengo un par de pendientes antes de volver a casa- nos fuimos a caja y una vez pagamos volvimos al coche por el camino no podía dejar de pensar en la sorpresa que iba a llevarse mi Sere cuando me viera allí esta noche.

SERENA

¡Vaya día de mierda que llevaba! Por culpa del imbécil de ayer me quedó trabajo retrasado que junto a mi reunión con Armand me llevó toda la mañana. Con Armand concretamos todo sobre los productos y lo que quería resaltar antes de irse, incluso tuvimos que comer juntos para ultimar los detalles que nos faltaban, suspiré liberada ¡Por fin estaba hecho! A pesar que tuve que cancelar la comida con Set todo fue genial. Me informó de cómo iba todo por teléfono y por lo visto había conseguido retirar las fotos hasta el juicio que según ella estaba más que ganado por lo que deberían pagarme una buena indemnización, respecto al secuestrador lo tenían bajo arresto sin fianza y también a la espera de juicio… Esperaba que todo saliera bien…

Durante el día no había tenido tiempo de pensar en lo de anoche pero ahora... Suspiré en derrota, anoche me aterré tanto con la confesión de Darien que opté por lo más fácil… Me hice la dormida, y a la mañana siguiente me sentía bastante mal por ello. Darien me gusta y mucho pero no estoy preparada para todo eso todavía, necesitaba que lo supiera por eso le di la llave y por su cara creo que lo entendió.

Después de nuestra comida había llegado Kakeru a reemplazar a Tigereye que se despidió de mí de forma demasiado cariñosa para mi gusto, supongo que como no iba a trabajar conmigo no le importaba echar un polvo ¡Hombres! ¡Solo piensan con la cabeza de abajo!

Miré el reloj y era la hora de irme al Crown con las chicas, así que recogí todo y me dispuse a salir.

-¡Mamá me voy! Ya sabes cualquier problema me llamas ¡Pero solo si es urgente! Sino diles que llamen mañana o los llamaré yo.

-Si cariño ¡Que lo pases bien con las chicas y salúdalas de mi parte!

-¡Lo haré mamá, te quiero adiós!- me despedí, nada más salir Kakeru ya iba unos pasos por detrás de mí para darme privacidad. Me monté en mi coche y él me seguía a poca distancia en el suyo. Una vez llegué y salí de mi auto Kakeru se acercó a mí.

-Me quedaré en la barra y te vigilaré de lejos.

-De acuerdo, pero se lo diré a Andrew de todas maneras…- me entrecerró los ojos y suspiré- ¡Es para que no piense que eres un pervertido o algo así!- nos echamos a reír.

-No creo que mi primito piense eso de mí- dijo muy pagado de sí y lo miré con la ceja alzada.

-Ni siquiera creo que te reconozca cuando te vea ¿Tú te has visto? ¡Eres el doble del que eras!

-¡Que exagerada!- rodé los ojos- ¡Ya veremos! ¡Vamos!- entramos y me dirigí a la oficina de mi hermano.

-Andrew quiero que veas a uno de mis guardaespaldas…- el levantó la cabeza de los papeles que estaba mirando y lo observó con detenimiento, Kakeru se acercó a estrechar las manos y entonces fue que Andrew se levantó a abrazarlo ¡Al final resultó que si lo reconoció!

-¡Kakeru! Tío cuanto tiempo sin verte- nos miró a ambos- ¿En serio eres uno de los encargados de cuidar de Sere?

-¡Sí! Y reconozco que estoy más que encantado.

-Me alegro que haya contratado seguridad después de lo sucedido ayer- resoplé con cansancio.

-Chicos me voy con las chicas mientras os ponéis al día entre vosotros, ya cumplí con presentártelo y supieras porque está ahí mirándonos a todas- el rodó los ojos.

-Cualquiera diría que soy insoportable y no es así.

-Si tú lo dices…- salí de la oficina sin escuchar su respuesta, pero seguro que estaba relatando al respecto.

-¡Sere! ¡Por dios que hermosa estás!- la miré a ella.

-¿Y tú qué? ¡Estas mejor que nunca!- nos abrazamos y después saludé al resto.

-¿Porque no me dijiste que venías?- me miró apenada.

-Iba a hacerlo pero como sabía lo estresada que estabas con todo lo de la fiesta y lo que ello conlleva decidí dejárselo a Set- todas rieron.

-¡Esta noche tenemos fiesta en la discográfica! ¿Quieres venir? Puedes ser mi acompañante- le entrecerré los ojos- ¿Qué Sere? ¡Fuiste tú la que me prohibió los hombres!

-¡Mina te dije que dejaras de tirártelos no que no podías estar con ellos como amigos!- se acercó a mi oído como para decirme un secreto.

-Sere lo de los amigos va contigo no conmigo… -me miró fijamente para dar más énfasis a lo que quería decir- Yo soy más de acción ¿Entiendes?- todas empezaron a reír y yo me sonrojé ¡Si ella supiera!

-Veo que nadie sabe nada- susurró Mich en mi oído.

-Ni pienso decirles…- la miré- No es nada relevante.

-Tienes razón, aunque ahora que tienes novio supongo que no iremos más a esas fiestas- me sonrió.

-Sí, de momento con Darien estoy cubierta de todo….- tras asentir estuvimos charlando de todo un poco entre todas mientras nos tomábamos chocolate, café o batidos con pastelillos hechos por Lita que estaban de muerte. Hotaru llegó un poco más tarde pero estuvo con nosotras también. Kakeru no paraba de observarme y sonreírme mientras yo le devolvía la sonrisa, como siempre Mina y Rei tuvieron que saltar.

-¡Sere, deja algún adonis para las demás tú ya tienes a Darien!- dijo de repente dejándome pasmada.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque lo dices?- señaló con la cabeza a Kakeru.

-Llevas mandándole miraditas y sonrisas toda la tarde a ese chico ¡Creí que lo tuyo con Darien era exclusivo!

-¡Rei! ¡Ese es mi guardaespaldas, se llama Kakeru y es mi primo! ¡Además tú estás con Nicolás! ¿O no? - las 2 abrieron los ojos como platos de la impresión, después de reponerse Mina empezó a reír y Rei farfullaba.

-¿Tu primo Kakeru es aquel adonis de allí?- antes de poder decir nada fueron las 2 a rondarle cosa que me hizo reír bastante. El me observaba divertido mientras conversaba con las chicas.

-¿Cómo va lo tuyo con Darien Sere?- me preguntó Hotaru.

-De momento estamos bien, no quiero adelantarme a nada- asintió.

-Te entiendo…- se rió de forma pícara- Desde el día que preguntaste por él en el restaurante supe que te gustaba- me sorprendí.

-¿En serio? ¿Tanto se notaba?

-Sí, siempre que salimos por ahí se te acercan chicos y nunca has mostrado interés en saber nada de ellos y sin embargo con Darien si lo hiciste. No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta- rodé los ojos.

-Tienes razón, pero ninguno de los chicos notó mi interés hasta que me vieron con él- rió de nuevo.

-Solo estaba Yaten que no es muy observador que digamos- nos miró a Set y a mí.

-Si es verdad.

\- ¿Y con lo demás como lo llevas?- sabía a qué se refería aunque no concretara, pero Set contestó por mí.

-Todo va perfecto…- nos guiñó- Pronto estará solucionado.

-¡Eso es perfecto! Me alegro mucho por ti Sere- seguimos conversando de otras cosas hasta que recordé lo de Haruka, ahora que pertenecía a nuestro círculo de amigos debía decírselo a Michiru, así que me acerqué a decirle al oído.

-Mich necesito hablar a solas contigo un momento- asintió.

-¡Vamos al baño!- me arrastró al interior de este y una vez dentro nos aseguramos que no hubiera nadie.

-Haruka está aquí- se quedó sin respiración y se puso toda nerviosa.

-¿Qué?- me miró a los ojos-¿Mi Haru está aquí?- asentí.

-Es uno de los mejores amigos de Darien por lo que coincidimos mucho con ellos, necesitaba decírtelo para que lo supieras…- suspiró con pena.

-¿Sabes? A pesar de todo siento mucho el daño que le hice- le apreté las manos.

-Mich, si quieres las cosas se pueden arreglar, puede que el sienta algo por ti- negó con la cabeza.

-Sere…- apretó el agarre de mis manos más y se acercó a mi demasiado- Creo que me he enamorado de alguien cercano que conozco de hace mucho tiempo y no había querido verlo…- ¿alguien cercano?- Pero ya no puedo negarlo…- me quedé en shock ¿Quién sería? ¿Porque no sabía yo nada que siempre íbamos juntas a casi todos los sitios? Y divagando estaba cuando me besó, me quedé inmóvil sin saber qué hacer, al ver que no respondía se separó de mí y me miraba apenada- Lo siento Sere, sé que tú no te sientes atraída por mujeres pero tenía la esperanza que cuando te besara te darías cuenta que me amabas también- una vez recuperada del shock la abracé fuerte para darle ánimos.

-Mich sabes que te quiero pero no de esa forma…- asintió bastante apenada- Pero si realmente te gustan las mujeres tienes todo mi apoyo ¡Me siento halagada!- dije para romper el hielo y sonrió de nuevo- Y volviendo al tema de Haruka deberías hablar con él, estoy segura que le partiste el corazón con lo que hiciste y si lo arreglas podréis volver a ser amigos.

-¡Tienes razón, conseguiré que seamos amigos de nuevo!- me volvió a mirar apenada- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?- asentí- ¿Te importaría darme un beso?- me avergonzó y puse nerviosa por ello.

-No sé si a Darien le gustará esto…

-¡Vamos Sere, él no tiene porqué enterarse! ¡Y muero por besarte de hace tanto que ahora que me he lanzado no puedo evitar pedírtelo! Solo espero que no te incomodes conmigo luego, para mi será todo igual como hasta ahora…- asentí- Necesito saber que se siente aunque sea una sola vez-¡Mierda, no podía negarle nada a ninguno de mis amigos! Tampoco sería malo que lo hiciera, al fin y al cabo es sólo una amiga…

-De acuerdo, pero hagámoslo antes de que me arrepien…- antes de terminar la frase me besó y le correspondí, incluso abrí mi boca dejando entrar su lengua. No era nada desagradable como me imaginaba, pero como mi suerte es nula a veces, justo entonces entraron Mina y Rei junto a Kakeru que me estaban buscando.

-¿Sere? ¿Mich?- se veían bastante perplejas.

-¿Pero qué…?- Kakeru comenzó a reírse sin parar mientras yo y Mich estábamos coloradas a más no poder.

-¡Chicas esto no es lo que…!

-¡Ese cuento me lo conozco yo! ¿En serio Sere? ¿Te van los 2 bandos? ¿Y a ti también Mich?

-Mina la culpa es mía…- los 3 entraron y se acercaron a nosotras- Yo se lo pedí, necesitaba saber algo y ella me hizo el favor- me sonrió.

-¿Os habéis besado?- asentimos a Rei que parecía en shock casi tanto como yo al principio- ¿Las 2?- volvimos a asentir- ¡Joder chicas me habéis puesto caliente! ¡Voy a buscar a Nicolás ahora mismo!- tan pronto como lo dijo se fue y Michiru solo sonreía mientras Mina se quedaba pensativa.

-¿Te gustó?- Kakeru se veía muy atento a nuestra charla, estaba quieto y en silencio justo a nuestro lado, lo miré desafiante ¿Por qué demonios no nos daba algo de privacidad?

-¿Te importaría esperarme fuera?

-¡Pero estaba lo más interesante! - le miré amenazante- ¡Está bien, desde luego siempre me dejáis con las ganas!- salió farfullando pero no alcanzamos a escuchar nada.

-No estuvo mal Mina pero sigo prefiriendo a los hombres- le contesté y rió.

-¿Te imaginas que ahora te diese por las mujeres igual a tu ex?-Michiru se reía entre dientes mientras que Mina lo hacía a lo grande, se volvió a Mich- ¿Saliste de duda con el beso de Sere o necesitas el de otra para ello?- puso su mirada más sensual, Mich sonreía.

-La verdad es que ya sabía que me gustaban las mujeres pero quería saber si a ella le gustaban también antes de retirarme- me señaló a mí y me puse bastante seria antes de agregar.

-¡No tiene gracia Mina! Quiero que seas discreta con esto…- ahora me volví a Mich- ¿Era una prueba para mí?- me abrazó y asintió.

-Necesitaba asegurarme que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de ganarme tu corazón como has hecho con el mío- Mina como siempre rompió el momento.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo contarlo ni hacerte bromas pesadas?

-¡No! ¡Me moriría de vergüenza!

-¡Está bien lo haré! ¡Pero debes alejarme a Yaten de todas las lobas que habrá en la fiesta esta noche!

-¡Hecho!- le di la mano para cerrar el trato y ella la apretó de vuelta.

-Ahora me voy y os dejo en la intimidad para que os despidáis- tosió con sarcasmo.

-¡Mina!

-¡Lo siento!- salió corriendo hacia fuera, resoplé.

-Sere gracias por esto…- nos señaló a ambas- ha significado mucho para mí. A pesar de saber que no sientes lo mismo ha sido un desahogo el quitármelo de encima.

-No tienes que darlas y espero de corazón que encuentres a alguien que te corresponda ¡Eres una chica excepcional Mich!- suspiré apenada- Solo espero que Darien no se enoje con esto.

-Él no tiene por qué saber si no quieres- la miré incrédula.

-¿De verdad crees que sabiéndolo Mina conseguirá quedarse callada? Prefiero contárselo yo a que lo haga ella- empezó a reír.

-¿Es muy celoso?- rodé los ojos resoplando.

-Demasiado diría yo.

-Si hace falta que hable con él además de con Haruka lo haré- asentí y nos encaminamos a reunirnos con el resto. Estuvimos un rato más charlando, Kakeru se veía muy divertido hablando por teléfono, después de un rato decidí que era hora de arreglarse para la fiesta con Yaten, así que fui a la barra para pagar todo a Andrew cuando vi a Darien entrar como loco hacia la mesa de las chicas, se veía bastante enojado.

-¡Tú! ¿Cómo te atreves a besar a mi chica?- ¡Joder, joder, joder! Iba a ir con él para callarlo pero me detuvo Kakeru.

-¡Déjalo! Tengo ganas de reírme un rato…- ¡Menos mal que no había mucha gente por allí! Pero todas las chicas estaban expectantes y Michiru se veía divertida.

-¡Darien cuanto tiempo!

-¡Contesta! ¡No te bastan los hombres ya que tienes que intentar robarme a mi chica! ¡Si quieres mujeres te traeré unas pocas pero deja la mía en paz!- ella se puso más seria antes de gritarle de vuelta.

-¡Estoy enamorada de ella no de las demás!- ¡Mierda!- Me he arriesgado a decírselo y me ha rechazado, pero le pedí un beso y me lo dio ¿Tan malo es eso?

-¡No quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer!- Michiru se puso en plan defensivo y amenazante, suspiré, esto no iba a acabar bien, iba a intervenir pero Kakeru me retuvo de nuevo.

-Déjalo Sere, esto está muy interesante ¿No crees?- se empezó a reír tan fuerte que Darien miró en nuestra dirección y al conectar nuestras miradas no sé qué fue lo que sentí pero se me pusieron los pelos de punta, sin decir nada vino directo a mí y me llevó a rastras al almacén de Andrew.

-¡Ven aquí! ¡Voy a demostrarte que ninguna mujer puede reemplazarme!- me besó con unas ansias y ferocidad increíbles despertando en mí un deseo incontrolable. No me paré a pensar donde estaba y dejé que me levantara el vestido y me quitara el tanga- ¡Voy a hacértelo ahora mismo! Y quiero que te quede claro… ¡No Más Besos con Tías! Y mucho menos amigas enamoradas…- se puso el condón mientras me hablaba y nada más terminar me penetró de golpe, sus embestidas eran tan fuertes que tuve que agarrarme más fuerte de su cintura con mi pierna. Alcanzamos el clímax enseguida. Una vez recuperados me acordé.

-¡Mierda Darien! Mi hermano está ahí fuera y seguro que se dará cuenta de lo que hicimos y…- me calló con un beso.

-¡Arréglate y ya veremos que hacer! Pero lo dicho…- me señaló con el dedo para enfatizar lo que decía- ¡Nada de nada con tías!- asentí e hice lo que me dijo y al salir estaban todos allí sonrientes menos un Andrew muy pero que muy enojado.

-¿Qué coño crees que haces Chiba?

-Andrew solo estábamos hablando…- intenté calmarlo.

-¡Tu cállate! Estoy hablando con él…- me interrumpió y rodé los ojos con cansancio ¡Siempre tan sobreprotector!- ¡Me parece increíble que vengas aquí a formar un escándalo y encima te encierres en mi almacén a follarte a mi hermana!

-Tienes razón, lo siento Andrew pero entiende que cuando me enteré que Michiru había besado a Serena no pude evitar…- todos me miraban con ojos como platos excepto Mina y Kakeru que ya lo sabían ¡Mierda, la vergüenza me estaba matando!

-¿Qué?- me miró a mí- ¿Te besaste con Michiru?

-¿Saben qué? ¡Mejor me voy!- quise salir del paso- ¿Vamos Kakeru? Debo arreglarme para la fiesta…

-¡Alto ahí! ¿Ahora te gusta todo Sere?- miró a Darien- ¿La has metido tú en esto porque te gustan los tríos?- Darien lo miró mal.

-¡Tío acabo de decirte que me he cabreado cuando me enteré que lo había hecho! ¿Cómo piensas que yo lo consentiría?- Andrew volvió a mirarme.

-Andrew solo lo hice por Michiru y déjame decirte que no me van las mujeres ¡Así que sin más me voy!- lo miré enojada antes de decir- ¡Ya no soy una niña para darte a conocer todos los pasos que doy en mi vida!- me encaminé al exterior dejando a todos gritando por mí, pero no me importó, necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes. Me monté en mi coche sin siquiera mirar si venia Kakeru detrás y arranqué acelerando más de la cuenta.

Necesitaba desconectar, mi amiga me acababa de decir que estaba enamorada de mí y nos habíamos besado ¡Jamás pensé que haría algo así! ¡Y para colmo todos se habían enterado! Llegué a casa y una vez dentro me duché y empecé a arreglarme. Llamaron a mi móvil tanto mi hermano como Darien pero no me apetecía hablar con ninguno ahora mismo. Necesitaba pensar y lo hacía mejor sola.

¡Joder! ¡Mi vida siempre tenía que complicarse!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 **...**


	13. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

DARIEN

¡Joder! Sere seguía sin contestar el teléfono. Después de irse quise seguirla pero Andrew me detuvo para según él hablar seriamente conmigo, Kakeru corrió tras ella y las chicas tras mirarse unas a otras expectantes se llevaron a Michiru, supongo para interrogarla como hicieron con mi Sere.

Andrew me contó que estaba muy preocupado por ella y por eso actuaba así. Se notaba lo mal que se sentía de haberla incomodado delante de todas las chicas, suspiré en derrota ¿A quién pretendo engañar? Fue a mí al que se le escapó que se había besado con Michiru ¡Maldita sea!

¡Joder, Joder! Esperaba que por toda esta tontería no se acabara lo que apenas comenzamos. Desde que se fue no he parado de llamarla sin resultado alguno, supongo que tendré que esperar a esta noche para verla. Como me encontraba demasiado nervioso para quedarme en casa esperando la hora decidí irme antes, me puse un traje azul marino, una camisa blanca y corbata azul oscura. Una vez en mi coche llamé a Seiya.

-Dime tío.

-¿Estás allí?

-Si ¿Porque?

-Voy para allá.

-¿Estás ansioso por venir? Puedo asegurarte que mi bombón no está aquí.

-¡Seiya, no es tu bombón sino mi bombón!- empezó a reír.

-¡Ya te dije que a ella no le importa por lo que le seguiré diciendo así!- gruñí por lo bajo- Avisaré abajo que vienes y te dejen pasar. Te espero aquí.

-De acuerdo ya mismo llego.

Todavía había pocos coches así que encontré aparcamiento nada más llegar, miré el reloj, quedaban unas 2 horas para la fiesta. En cuanto llegué a la entrada saludé al chico y tras darle mi nombre me hizo pasar enseguida al salón donde se celebraría el evento. En cuando entré vi a Seiya demasiado cariñoso con una chica pelirroja, si no recordaba mal era una cantante de las que representaba su discográfica.

-¡Hola!

-¡Darien! ¡Vaya cara que traes!- dijo divertido y resoplé.

-¡Sí, hoy he tenido un día de mierda!- le contesté de igual modo mirando de reojo a la chica, que enseguida captó la indirecta.

-Seiya, me voy a terminar de arreglarme…- le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de la boca y se fue.

-¿Te la estás tirando?- le pregunté con mi sonrisa más sarcástica.

-¿No creerás que voy a estar a pan y agua esperando que dejes a mi bombón verdad?- lo miré amenazante y muy serio intentando averiguar si lo decía en broma o no.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir exactamente?- se rió de mí.

-Pues lo que escuchas, que mientras estés con mi bombón seguiré como hasta ahora…- me guiñó el ojo.

-Creía que había quedado claro que es mi bombón.

-Y así es, pero si la cosa cambiara no perdería oportunidad de hacerla mi bombón.

-¡Pues que sepas que eso no pasará! No pienso dejarla por nada.

-Bueno, dejemos el tema de momento y dime como que has venido tan pronto aquí….- sería lo mejor.

-Pues Sere se fue enojada hoy y no sé qué tanto porque no me coge el teléfono desde entonces…- me miró serio.

-¿Eso quiere decir que mi bombón está libre?- lo miré muy mal.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Ella no puede dejarme por una tontería así!- o al menos eso esperaba.

-¿Te ha dejado Serena?- escuché la voz de Haruka detrás de mí ¡Mierda!

-¡No me ha dejado! Solo se ha enfadado y no me coge el teléfono…- se puso más serio.

-¿Ya la has jodido Darien?- rodé los ojos ¿Por qué pensaban tan mal de mí?

-Si Darien ¿Qué hiciste para enojar a Bombón?- les rodé los ojos.

-Eso… ¿Qué has hecho para enfadarla así?- recalcó Haruka ¡Joder! ¿Que decía ahora? Seguro que si contaba lo del beso Serena se enfadaría más todavía… Así que opté por lo fácil.

-¡No lo sé! Puede que me haya pasado de celoso…- tampoco es que fuera mentira, sólo era una verdad a medias pero por sus caras seguramente pensaban que estaba loco, cuando iba a explicarme mejor comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-¡No!... Me pue...do creer...que...tú...hayas...per...dido a...Sere por eso!- balbuceó entre risas.

-¡Sí... Mi bombón...seguro...se hartó...de tus celos…desmedidos!- remató Seiya de igual forma y aunque intenté mantener la compostura al final comencé a reír con ellos.

-¡Idiotas! ¡Estáis locos si pensáis que voy a dejarla así de fácil!

-¿Quién sabe?- seguimos riendo hasta que Seiya tuvo que asegurarse que todo estaba listo y lo acompañamos ¡Total! No tenía nada que hacer hasta que empezara la fiesta. La prensa estaba fuera de esto para que fuera más privada ¡Menos mal! No quería que pasara como en las fiestas anteriores y comenzarán con sus teorías absurdas y sin fundamentos. Cuando llegó la hora de inicio empezaron a llegar los invitados, me encontraba más que ansioso por la llegada de mi Sere, necesitaba saber que todo estaba bien entre nosotros.

-¡Hola guapo! ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?- miré hacía la voz que pretendía ser sensual y me encontré con Neherenia demasiado cerca de mí.

-Neherenia…- la saludé alejándome para dejarle claro que no estaba interesado.

-¿No te apetece recordar viejos tiempos?- insistió estirando su mano para tocarme y enseguida la detuve alejándola de mí.

-Tengo novia…- dije firme y se sorprendió.

-¿En serio? Creía que no estabas interesado en eso…- parecía enojada.

-No lo estaba hasta que conocí a Serena.

-¿Quién? ¿Ni siquiera es conocida? ¿Es la don nadie que sale en una revista contigo y otros solteros más?- dijo con bastante veneno en su voz.

-¡No menosprecies a Mi Sere!- grité enojado- Lo que decían en esa revista no eran más que mentiras y tonterías por las que las ha demandado…- la miré de nuevo para dar énfasis a lo que quería decir- Y sí… Ella es mi Sere…- empezó a reír.

-¿En serio? ¡Pero si no es nadie! ¡Seguro que solo busca tu dinero!- ahora me reí yo ¡Si supiera que era más rica que yo se tendría que tragar esas tonterías!

-No lo creo…- dije convencido- Pero puedes creer lo que quieras, ahora será mejor que busques a otro para pasar el rato porque yo no estoy interesado…- se relamió los labios mirando alrededor.

-No veo a tu novia con aquí…- intentó acercarse de nuevo…- Podríamos hacerlo y tu novia no tendría por qué enterarse ¿No crees?- se me tiró encima antes que pudiera reaccionar pero por suerte una rubia loca bastante conocida la apartó de mi lado.

-¿Qué crees que haces con el novio de mi amiga? ¡Búscate otro soltero que éste está ocupado!

-¿Qué dices loca? ¡No pienso irme porque tú lo digas!

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres guerra?- se retaron con la mirada así que decidí intervenir antes que formaran un espectáculo en medio de la fiesta.

-¡Eh chicas! ¡Tranquilas! Mina ella ya se iba ¿Verdad Neherenia?- me miró bastante enojada.

-¿Ésta es tu novia? ¡Qué poca clase tiene Darien! ¡Estarías mejor con alguien como yo!- Mina iba a abalanzarse sobre ella y la cogí de la cintura para que no lo hiciera.

-¡Zorra! ¡Te voy a dar…!- le tapé la boca con la mano antes que siguiera formando escándalo.

-¡Mina tranquilízate! ¡Van a echarte de aquí!- parece que recapacitó y se quedó quieta, así que le quité la mano de la boca.

-¡Vete de aquí zorra antes de que te coja de los pelos y te…!- volví a tapársela.

-¡Neherenia, haz el favor de irte de una buena vez!- grité ofuscado.

-¡Cuando te canses de la loca me llamas!- Mina seguía farfullando bajo mi mano, cuando se alejó lo suficiente la solté.

-¡Deberías haberme dejado darle lo suyo a esa zorra!- rodé los ojos- ¡Nadie se atreve a levantarle el novio a mi Sere y vive para contarlo!

-Mina tranquila, ya se fue y no te preocupes que ya le dejé bastante claro que estaba cogido…- me miró de forma pícara.

-Pero piensa que tu novia soy yo, ni siquiera lo has desmentido…- ¡Mierda! ¡Tenía toda la razón! Estaba tan concentrado en controlarla que se me había olvidado- ¡La tonta ni siquiera escuchó cuando le dije que eras el novio de Sere!- me guiñó el ojo- ¡No te preocupes, no soy celosa!- empezó a reír contagiándome a mí, en eso llegaron Haruka y Seiya con una sonrisa traviesa en sus rostros.

-¡Darien bombón está...! No tengo palabras ¿Verdad Haruka?

-Sí, viene bastante hermosa del brazo de un sonriente Yaten…- agregó riendo entre dientes y yo gruñí en respuesta.

-¿Yaten ya llegó?- preguntó Mina y ambos asintieron divertidos, iba a decirles algo pero ella me arrastró hacia dentro- ¡Vamos Darien tenemos que alcanzarlos! Por cierto, Sere no dijo que vendrías.

-No lo sabe, quería darle una sorpresa…- sus ojos se iluminaron al escucharme.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué romántico eres! ¡Seguro estará más que feliz!- me arrastró a un balcón que había en una zona apartada- ¡Quédate aquí y prepárate para sorprenderla! Ahora mismo te la mando…- se fue antes que pudiera decir algo pero no era mala idea, aquí podría tenerla a solas para mí.

Esperé ansioso junto a la puerta esperando su llegada, necesitaba saber que todo estaba bien, hoy había una luna llena preciosa en el cielo y mirándola estaba cuando apareció.

-¡Serena!- la abracé fuertemente enseguida me correspondió.

-¿Darien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería verte y darte una sorpresa- ella me sonrió un poco apenada.

-Siento lo de esta tarde, pero la vergüenza pudo conmigo y decidí quitarme de en medio…- resopló apretando su agarre en mi cintura.

-Yo también lo siento, no debí decir nada de lo de Michiru delante del resto…- le besé el tope de la cabeza.

-Eso debería haber quedado entre nosotras pero ya da igual ¡Ya lo saben todas!- se separó de mí para mirarme fijamente a los ojos- ¿Y Andrew?- preguntó preocupada y le sonreí para tranquilizarla.

-Sólo está preocupado…- asintió.

-Y lo entiendo… Pero no debería ser tan sobreprotector…- estuvimos unos segundos en silencio y opté por cambiar de tema.

-¿Kakeru te alcanzó?- sonrió.

-No, llegó a casa 10 minutos después que yo pero se quedó esperando fuera hasta que llegó Yaten por mí, quería darme privacidad- rodó los ojos y la besé suavemente en los labios.

-Me alegro que sigamos bien- me miró extrañada.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Por la manera en que te fuiste e ignoraste mis llamadas y mensajes pensaba que…- me calló dándome un beso bastante ardiente, cuando paramos para coger aire…

-Solo estaba avergonzaba y necesitaba tiempo para relajarme y reflexionar, ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza acabar con lo nuestro…- ¡Me sentí tan feliz al escucharla que no pude evitar volver a besarla mientras daba vueltas con ella en mis brazos!

-¡Darien! ¡Para!- reímos ambos- Debemos volver dentro- asentí pero antes quería inmortalizar una foto de ambos con la luna de fondo.

-Ven un momento, vamos a hacernos un selfie.

-¿De verdad Darien?

-Sí, ven aquí que quiero que salga la luna de fondo…- después de colocarnos y asegurarme que saldríamos bien eché la foto y salió perfecta.

-¿A ver? ¡Vaya! Hemos salido muy bien.

-Sí y ahora mismo voy a ponerla en mi Whatsapp para que todo el mundo vea lo feliz que estoy con mi novia…- lo hice bajo su divertida mirada, entonces se me ocurrió- ¡Ahora necesito una tuya sola para ponerla en tu contacto! Ponte allí que se vea la luna de nuevo…- rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué obsesión tienes con la luna?

-Es que está preciosa al igual que tú- se sonrojó un poco.

-¡Oh está bien!- se puso para la foto sonriendo y salió más que perfecta. Aunque toda ella lo era ese traje azul que llevaba resaltaba su belleza.

-¿Ya?

-Si vamos ya dentro.

-¡Para ahí! ¡Yo también quiero una foto tuya para tu contacto en mi móvil! ¡La haré con el tuyo porque el mío lo he tenido que dejar en casa sin batería!

-De acuerdo toma…- le di el móvil, me puse en posición y me ech fotos.

-¡Listo!- tras darme el móvil volvimos dentro, cuando estábamos a punto de entrar al salón apareció Neherenia con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Dónde has dejado a la loca? Creí que habías dicho que respetabas a tu novia…- Sere levantó ambas cejas mirándome fijamente.

-Neherenia, ésta es mi novia Serena Tsukino…- me alzó una ceja y seguí- La chica con la que te peleaste antes era su amiga y casi hermana- la analizó entera.

-¡Todavía no sé qué le ves pero allá tú! ¡Tú te lo pierdes!- dijo antes de alejarse como si fuera la reina del mundo.

-¿De qué va esta tía? ¿Porque llama loca a Mina? ¿La conoce?

-Pues la conoció antes cuando se le echó encima por intentar ligar conmigo…- ella abrió los ojos como platos- ¡Pero no le seguí el juego! ¡Es más, le dejé más que claro que tenía novia!

-¿En serio esa tipa quería ligar contigo?- asentí- No importa, ya Mina la puso en su sitio…- me pareció raro que estuviera tan tranquila pero lo dejé pasar, seguimos nuestro camino al salón donde una vez dentro pude ubicar a Yaten junto a los demás y nos reunimos con ellos, Rei y un chico castaño se hallaban allí también.

-¡Hola chicos!- saludó a Rei y a su acompañante antes de presentarnos- Darien él es Nicolás el…

-¡Ni lo digas!- la interrumpió mirándola amenazante y le rodó los ojos.

-¡Vale, no lo digo! Es su "amigo"…- puso énfasis en la última palabra para que supiera a que se refería. Le di la mano al chico.

-Encantado, Darien Chiba.

-Nicolás Kumada, lo mismo digo…- nos pusimos a conversar entre nosotros mientras las chicas se alejaban con la excusa de ir por algo de beber pero viéndolas con esa cara de pícaras no les creía nada de nada.

-¡Parece que no hay problemas en el paraíso!- sonreí.

-¡Eso parece! Me preocupé por nada- asintieron.

-Tienes mucha suerte…- agregó Nicolás y lo miré con intriga- Serena te mira con amor mientras que Rei apenas me tolera junto a ella- dijo bastante apenado.

-Por eso yo estoy mejor solo…- dijo Yaten y todos lo miramos- ¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! De todas formas si la chica que es la indicada para ti no te hace caso es lo mejor…- terminó mirándome de forma sospechosa ¡Esperaba que esa chica no fuera la mía!

-¿Y esa chica sería?- rió.

-¡Como si fuera a decírtelo!

-¡Respecto a ese tema es una tumba y no suelta prenda!- agregó Seiya ¡Si ni siquiera él lo sabía debía serlo!

-Por la forma de comportarte con ella yo creo que es Serena la que le gusta…- Yaten parecía desconcertado con el comentario de Haruka pero no dijo nada y cambió de tema.

-¡Está muy bien todo! ¿Verdad chicos?

-Este año han venido más personas públicas que el año pasado…- rió- Para la próxima le diremos a la bella soltera de oro que venga…- empezaron a reírse todos menos yo.

-¿Qué te pasa Darien, no escuchaste?

-Sí pero no me ha hecho nada de gracia…- ¡Si supieran quien es esa soltera no se reirían tanto!

-¡Si seguro!- dijo rodando los ojos- Ya queda menos para conocerla ¿Iréis a la fiesta?

-Yo iré con Serena.

-¡Suertudo!- Haruka y Seiya me dieron una palmada en los hombros. Nicolás y Yaten sonreían, seguimos conversando de diferentes temas, cuando me percaté que Serena tardaba mucho fui a buscarla pero no la veía por ningún lado, me estaba poniendo muy nervioso ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Seguiría con las chicas? ¡Joder! ¡Esto de estar enamorado es una mierda total!

SERENA

Después de dejar a los chicos fuimos a buscar a la zorra, se hallaba muy acaramelada del brazo de un tipo bastante guapo, creo recordar que era actor. Esperamos disimulando cerca de la barra hasta que fuera al baño para ir detrás de ella, después de más de media hora fue y la seguimos. Cuando entró cogimos el cubo de agua con hielo que Mina le había pedido al camarero y en total silencio se lo tiramos desde fuera al cubículo donde ella estaba.

-¿Pero quién coño?- antes que saliera y nos viera nos fuimos corriendo de allí. El cubo lo regresamos a su lugar para que nadie notara su ausencia.

-¡Eso ha sido genial! ¡Esa zorra se lo pensará 2 veces antes de intentar robarme el novio!

-¡Si ha sido lo más divertido de la fiesta!

-¡Mejor volvamos con los chicos antes de que se pregunten que nos ha pasado!- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Tú lo que quieres es ver a Yaten.

-¡Mina ama a Yaten, Mina ama a Yaten!- canturreaba Rei.

-¡Rei te van a escuchar! ¡Baja la voz!

-¡Vamos! Cojamos una copa y vamos con ellos no vaya a ser que se le acerque una zorra a él también.

-¡De eso nada!- Mina salió corriendo sin esperarnos. Cuando Rei y yo llegamos a la barra Mina ya se había ido, mientras nos traían nuestras bebidas llegaron 2 chicos muy guapos con nosotras.

-¡Hola preciosas! Soy Helios…- se presentó uno de ellos cogiendo nuestras manos y besándolas.

-Yo soy Endimión y es todo un placer…- hizo lo mismo que su amigo.

-Serena, encantada.

-Rei, igualmente…- empezamos a conversar con ellos y se me fue el santo al cielo. Eran muy agradables y pasamos un buen rato pero debíamos regresar con los demás.

-Ha sido un placer conocerlos pero nos están esperando ¿Verdad Rei?

-¡Oh dios, es verdad he dejado mucho rato solo a Nicolás!- salió igual que hizo Mina antes, dejándome sola y avergonzada, ellos no paraban de reír.

-¡Lo siento de veras! Ahora si debo volver con el resto.

-¿Porque no nos acompañas un rato más? Podríamos pasarlo muy bien los 3 juntos…- dijo en un tono bastante sospechoso ¡Hora de salir de aquí!

-¡Lo siento pero mi novio me está esperando! Seguro que debe estar buscándome…- me interrumpió acercándose demasiado.

-¿Tú crees? Llevas mucho rato aquí y no ha venido…- me cogieron cada uno de un brazo y me sentaron entre ambos ¡Joder!- Verás Serena, nosotros somos pareja pero de vez en cuando nos gusta variar ¿Entiendes?- asentí en shock- Y tanto él como yo te deseamos desde que entraste por esa puerta…- tragué grueso sin saber que hacer ¿Por qué todo me pasa a mí?- Por eso queremos proponerte un trío….- me guiñó- Te prometo que lo pasarás muy bien- ¡Joder, Joder! ¿Dónde demonios estaban los inoportunos cuando se los necesitaba? Miré alrededor buscando a alguien conocido pero solo vi a Kakeru un poco alejado dándome espacio y le hice una señal.

-Me siento halagada de verdad pero ni mi novio ni yo estamos interesados en estas cosas…- iba a levantarme para irme pero Helios me acorraló contra la barra- ¿Qué haces?

-Demostrarte que puedes disfrutar y mucho…- su novio lo apartó suavemente.

-No creo que ese sea el modo de convencerla ¡La estas asustando!

-¡Que exagerado! ¡Solo quiero besarla para entrar en calor!- ¿Besarme? ¿Dónde coño estaba Kakeru? ¡Mierda de seguridad!

-¡Princesa!- ¡Gracias dios! Me abracé a él como si la vida me fuera en ello.

-¡Darien! Ahora mismo iba a buscarte…- ambos lo miraban de arriba a abajo, espero que no pensaran en un cuarteto.

-¡Vaya! Lo del novio era verdad… Y viéndolo así no está nada mal…- Darien los miró desconfiado y luego a mí con cara de interrogación ¿Habría visto lo de antes?

-Será mejor que volvamos con el resto…- entonces Endimión me volvió a coger del brazo y Darien lo apartó bruscamente.

-¡No toques a mi chica!

-Queremos un trío con ella, pero viéndote a ti podemos hacerte un hueco también con nosotros ¿Qué dices?- agregó Helios, lo que tenían de agradables lo tenían de locos ¿Cómo se les ocurría decir algo así? La cara de Darien era un poema.

-¿Qué coño has dicho?- ¡Mierda! Esto iba a acabar muy mal.

-Darien mejor vámonos ha sido solo un malentendido…- lo agarré del brazo para llevármelo pero Helios no parecía por la labor de dejarlo estar. Se acercó a nosotros y agarrándome fuertemente del brazo me arrastró a su lado con tan mala suerte que perdí el equilibrio cayendo encima suyo, momento que aprovechó de besarme, apenas fue un roce ya que Darien me alejó enseguida y le dio un puñetazo en la cara - ¡Darien, déjalo ya y vámonos! Creo que les ha quedado claro que no nos interesa nada de lo que han dicho….- no quería formar un escándalo por culpa de 2 idiotas. Endimión se posicionó junto a Helios para que no le pegara más.

-¡Helios déjalo ya! ¡Busquemos a otra para esta noche! ¡Está claro que Serena no está interesada!- trató de persuadirlo.

-¡He dicho que la quiero a ella! ¡Y no pienso quedarme con las ganas!- ¿Pero de qué iba este tipo? ¿Estaba loco? Darien iba a darle otro puñetazo pero Endimión lo paró, tenía muy buenos reflejos. Y a todo esto ¿Dónde coño estaba Kakeru cuando lo necesitaba?

-Darien por favor…- le supliqué- ¡Vámonos ya! Creo que Helios se encuentra un poco mareado y no sabe lo que dice…- traté de justificarlo sólo para convencerlo.

-Sí, yo me encargaré de él y Serena siento mucho las molestias, no es así como suele comportarse pero es un mal perdedor…

-No te preocupes nosotros nos vamos ya…- tiré de Darien para alejarlo de allí, pero entonces volvió a hablar sacándolo de quicio.

-¡Tal vez no sea hoy, pero me follaré a tu novia de todas las formas posibles! ¡Te lo aseguro!- gritó llamando la atención de la gente de alrededor ¡Sera hijo de…! No tuve tiempo de cogerlo que se le abalanzó encima y todo el mundo empezó a rodearlos, intenté acercarme para separarlos pero era imposible, Endimión me apartó para que no me dieran un golpe perdido.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- ¡Por fin!

-¡Seiya, Haruka separarlos por favor!- hicieron inmediatamente lo que les pedí- ¡Gracias chicos!- me acerqué a Darien para que nos fuéramos- ¡Vamos cielo!- todavía dudaba de si venir conmigo o no- ¡Darien ya!- asintió a regañadientes y me siguió después de echarle una mirada asesina a Helios.

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mi chica o sabrás lo que es bueno!- dijo antes de alejarnos, el empezó a reír y Endimión se acercó a llevárselo a la fuerza. Cuando por fin se alejaron pude respirar tranquila, todos me miraban expectantes por saber qué había pasado y Darien se veía muy pero que muy enojado.

-¡Bombón! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- antes de poder contestar lo hizo Darien por mí.

-¡Te lo diré yo! ¡Esos imbéciles que trajiste a la fiesta se querían follar a mi Serena!- gritó enfadado dejándome totalmente sorprendida y avergonzada.

-¿Qué? ¿Te pusiste así porque querían ligar con ella? ¡Darien eres demasiado celoso!- ¡Darien parecía a punto de reventar!

-¡Ligar no, querían hacer un trío con ella e incluso me hicieron el honor de poder convertirlo en un cuarteto para conseguirlo!- Haruka y Seiya nos miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿De verdad?- asentí con vergüenza- ¡Vaya Sere, tienes suerte! Pensaba que Darien exageraba pero por lo que contáis puede ser…- no me estaba enterando de nada- Siempre se ha hablado de las orgías que montan… -señaló el lugar por el que desaparecieron ambos- Hablan muy bien de ellas e incluso hay chicas que matarían por estar en tu lugar…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿En serio Seiya? Hablas tan tranquilo de orgías y sexo…- dijo Haruka en voz alta lo mismo que pensaba, él se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-¡No es para tanto! La mayoría de la gente que ves aquí las hacen…- rodé los ojos.

-Ahí también estas metido tú ¿Verdad?- no contestó pero su sonrojo lo hizo por él.

-¿Te acuestas tanto con hombres como mujeres?- Darien parecía en shock.

-¿Qué? ¡Que va tío! ¡A mí me van las mujeres! Reconozco que alguna vez participé en algún trío o cuarteto con un hombre pero sin tocarnos entre nosotros…- asentí avergonzada ¿En serio estaba teniendo esta conversación con mi novio y sus amigos? Yo en mi caso no sé qué haría con tanta gente alrededor ¡Pero en fin, para gustos los colores!

-¿Estuvo bien? Yo nunca me lo he planteado pero…- se interesó Haruka y enseguida Darien los interrumpió.

-¿Os importaría cambiar de tema?- me señaló intentando ser disimulado pero fue bastante evidente, los chicos al momento se sonrojaron muy apenados.

-¡Sere! Lo sentimos de verdad, este no es un tema a tratar delante de señoritas…- rodé los ojos.

-¿Después de todo lo que habéis dicho delante mía vais a poneros en plan caballero?- vi a lo lejos a Mina y Rei discutiendo con la zorra del baño que estaba toda empapada. Ellos siguieron hablando sobre lo adecuado o no pero no presté atención, no podía quitar mi atención de las chicas, Yaten que se encontraba entre ambas las miraba y se reía por lo bajo- ¡Ahora vuelvo debo ver una cosa! ¿Seguro estás bien Darien?

-Si tranquila, solo un poco dolorido pero nada que no se cure con un poco de amor…- me dio su sonrisa sensual y no me aguanté a darle un beso antes de irme corriendo hacia las chicas. Cuando llegué junto a ellas pude escuchar que las culpaba por lo del agua que le habíamos tirado antes mientras ellas lo negaban.

-¿Qué pasa chicas?- ambas me miraron y la zorra también.

-¡Vosotras sois una zorras de lo peor! ¡Mira como me habéis puesto el vestido! ¡Y todas las horas que pasé arreglándome se fueron al caño!- me señaló con el dedo de forma amenazante- ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Si Darien prefiere estar con una mujer como yo no tienes por qué pagarlo conmigo!- ¡Desde luego esta mujer no estaba bien de la cabeza!

-¡No sé de qué estás hablando! Nosotras hemos estado todo el rato aquí ¿Verdad Yaten?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-¡Joder Yaten! ¡Estás en las nubes! Sere te está diciendo que informes a esta tipa que hemos estado todo el rato aquí…- se acercó a mí poniendo un brazo sobre mis hombros y mirando a Neherenia intentando ocultar su risa.

-Doy fe que mi pareja y yo hemos estado aquí todo el tiempo.

-¡Eh! ¿Y nosotras qué listo?- Nicolás apareció por detrás de Rei.

-Ellas también estaban con nosotros ¿Porque? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Que mientras estaba en el baño me han tirado agua y mira como me han puesto! ¡Y estoy convencida que han sido ellas!- nos señaló a las 3.

-¡Te he dicho que no! ¿Porque no te pierdes y nos dejas en paz?

-¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?- Neherenia nada más verlo se le fue encima llorando y haciéndose la víctima.

-¡Oh Darien! ¡Éstas locas mira que me han hecho!- antes que se acercara demasiado él la alejó.

-Neherenia te he dicho que no quiero que te me acerques y muchos menos estando empapada.

-¡Pero Darien!- me miró, luego a Yaten y a continuación su brazo encima de mí, Yaten al percibirlo apretó más su agarre en mis hombros.

-¡Sere, dile a tu amigo que no se tome tantas confianzas!- ¡Ya empezamos!

-Darien si no es nada solo…

-¿Queréis dejar de decir tonterías y prestarme atención? ¡Sé que habéis sido vosotras y lo pagareis caro!

-¿Cómo vas a demostrarlo? Te hemos dicho que estábamos aquí cuando te ha pasado y todavía sigues culpándonos a nosotras- saltó Rei bastante mosqueada.

-Sigo viendo tu brazo sobre los hombros de mi chica…- siguió Darien con su canción, Yaten sonrió, me dio un beso en la nariz y me soltó, Darien solo gruñía mientras me acercaba a él.

-¡Darien! ¡Dile a la insípida de tu novia y las locas de sus amigas que van a tener que pagarme la tintorería para el traje!- se puso en arras para dar énfasis a lo que quería decir.

-¡Te he dicho que me importan una mierda tus tonterías así que vete de una vez y déjanos en paz!- le gritó Darien fuera de sí dejándola bastante avergonzada y dolida.

-¡Esto no quedara así!- se alejó con toda la altivez que poseía en dirección a la salida.

-Y nos dice loca a nosotras ¿Eh Rei? ¡Se debería ver ella en un espejo, está más loca que nosotras 3 juntas!- empezamos a reír.

-¡Desde luego! ¡Es la fiesta más divertida a la que he asistido en todos estos años! ¿Verdad chicos?

-Si tío y todo se lo debemos a mi bombón…- ahora fue él quien me pasó el brazo por los hombros, Darien seguía gruñendo.

-¿A mí porque?

-Porque todo lo que ha pasado ha tenido que ver contigo- le rodé los ojos a Haruka.

-¡Os fijasteis en la cara de payaso de It que llevaba esa loca que vino toda mojada!- Yaten comenzó a reír contagiándonos a todos con él.

-Es verdad, con lo presumida que es Neherenia le habéis dado donde más le duele, ahora debéis cuidaros de ella es muy vengativa…-nos avisó Darien.

-¿Quien ha dicho que hemos sido nosotras?- Mina de sarcasmo sabía poco.

-¡Mina no hay más que verte para saber que lo orquestaste tu todo! ¿Verdad?- le preguntó Yaten tan cerca y de forma tan acaramelada que Mina no se resistió a decir la verdad.

-¡Tienes toda la razón!- ¡Mierda!

-¡Mina!- la reprendimos a la vez.

-¡Lo siento, se me escapó!- ella nos miró apenada mientras que Yaten se reía mirándonos a las 3.

-Ha sido muy bueno, recuérdame que no te haga cabrear nunca y me hagas esas bromas pesadas.

-No creo que tenga que hacerlo ¡Eh Yaten vayamos a bailar!- al principio se veía indeciso pero después de mirarme y asentirle se fue con ella a la pista.

-¡Nicolás vayamos nosotros también!- Rei arrastró al pobre Nicolás que no se veía muy entusiasmado con la idea de bailar pero a Rei no se le podía negar nada. Miré a Darien que se veía cansado.

-¿Quieres sentarte un rato?

-Si, después de lo de antes necesito descansar…- nos fuimos a un lugar apartado y nos sentamos los 4 a tomar unas copas, las chicas ya no volvieron y después de tomar no sé cuántos cócteles perdí la noción del tiempo. Solo recordaba pequeños fragmentos, a partir de la segunda copa todo se enturbió.

Cuando desperté no recordaba donde estaba pero no estaba sola… Me incorporé para verlo supongo que me llevó a su departamento después de la fiesta. Cuando al fin lo hice vi que estaba completamente desnuda, junto a mí se hallaban no solo Darien sino que Seiya y Haruka también ¿Qué demonios pasó anoche? Miré alrededor y ni siquiera estábamos en mi casa o la de Darien, parecía un estudio en el que había una cama enorme ¡Mierda! Todo indicaba que me había acostado con los 3 ¿Cómo Darien dejó que pasara con lo celoso que es? ¿Porque no recuerdo nada?

Me levanté en silencio para no ser escuchada y me puse a buscar mi ropa que estaba toda desperdigada por el estudio. Cuando estaba terminando de vestirme fueron despertando todos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¡En mi vida me había dolido tanto la cabeza!

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Sere?- me sonrojé todo lo que pude y más, todos se levantaron y estaban totalmente desnudos ¡Mierda! Creo que sí que lo hice…

-¡Tíos! ¿Que hacéis desnudos delante de mi novia?- lo mejor era preguntar para ver si sacaba algo en claro de anoche.

-¿Alguno recuerda como acabamos aquí?- todos negaron con la cabeza- ¿Y tan solo que pasó entre nosotros anoche?-volvieron a negar pero Darien pareció darse cuenta de lo que quería decir.

-¿Anoche nosotros...?- nos señaló a los 4 y asentí. Su reacción me sorprendió se levantó furioso tirándose de los pelos y farfullando maldiciones que no alcanzaba a escuchar.

-¿Tuvimos sexo anoche bombón?- me sonrojé.

-No puedo asegurarlo, pero nos hemos levantado todos desnudos, así que…

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿He hecho el amor con mi bombón y no me acuerdo de nada?

-Tranquilízate Seiya no creo que sea momento para tus tonterías…- Haruka nos señaló a Darien con la cabeza que se veía a punto reventar.

-¡No puedo creer que os hayáis tirado a mi novia! ¡Quedamos en que la respetaríais!

-¡Darien tío, ninguno se acuerda de lo que hicimos por lo que es como si no hubiera pasado!

-¡Chicos! ¿Os importa vestiros? Me siento muy incómoda con todos desnudos aquí…- enseguida lo hicieron. Era bastante raro que ninguno se acordara de nada, no recuerdo haber bebido tanto para no recordar…

-¿Seiya en estas fiestas hay drogas?- pregunté, él se sonrojó de nuevo ¡Mierda!- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿En serio? ¡Pues creo que nos drogaron anoche! Es la única explicación que encuentro a todo esto…

-Pero si es así ¿Quién lo hizo? Y lo más importante ¿Porque?

-¿Y Kakeru donde mierda estaba cuando pasó todo esto?- preguntó Darien fuera de sí.

-¡Sigo sin recordar nada! ¡La he tenido y no lo recuerdo! ¿Tú recuerdas bombón?

-¿Qué, yo? ¡No! ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué aquí! ¿Tenéis un móvil?

-¿Hay condones?- la pregunta de Darien me puso blanca como pared ¡No había pensado en ello! Los 3 se pusieron a buscarlos como locos y aparecieron varios, pero como no sabíamos cuántas veces fueron no podíamos estar cien por ciento seguros.

-¡Joder! ¡No puedo creer que hayamos hecho un cuarteto con mi novia!- los miró muy serio y amenazante- ¡No quiero que esto salga de aquí! ¡Voy a averiguar quién nos echó las drogas en la bebida y se va a cagar!- salió como alma que lleva el diablo, me senté y resoplé ¡Maldita sea! Solo esperaba no estar embarazada y no saber de quién era… Haruka y Seiya se acercaron, se sentaron cada uno a un lado de mí y me abrazaron dándome ánimos. Por mucho que quisiera no era su culpa sino del que nos drogó y a todo esto ¿Porque Kakeru no hizo nada si vio que no me encontraba bien?

-¡Un móvil! ¡Necesito llamar a alguien ya!- Seiya fue el primero en sacar el suyo y marqué el número de Kakeru.

-¿Sere? ¿Dónde te has metido? ¡Llevo buscándote toda la noche!

-¿Yo y tú? ¡Anoche nos drogaron y no recordamos nada de lo que pasó!

-¿Qué? ¡Voy por ti y te llevo al hospital tal vez te hicieron algo!…- me sonrojé ¿Y si en el hospital se daban cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho?

-No creo que me hicieran nada pero debemos averiguar quién nos drogó a los 4, tuvieron que echarlo en las bebidas sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Que investiguen a los camareros de anoche.

-De acuerdo, pero no te muevas de donde estás hasta que llegue Kelvin contigo.

-Sigo en la discográfica, estoy con Darien, Seiya y Haruka.

-Me alegro que no estés sola ya mismo sale Kelvin para allá e investigaremos todo esto…- Bajamos a comer algo y no había rastro de Darien por ningún lado ¡Mierda! Seguro que después de haber tenido sexo con sus amigos no quería volver a estar conmigo, me resigné, era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Necesitaba salir de aquí ya mismo.

-¡Chicos yo... Esto... Tengo prisa!- salí corriendo sin mirar atrás mientras me llamaban, nada más salir había un taxi en la puerta y lo cogí. Ya en casa llamaría a Kelvin para que viniera a buscarme. Me concentraría en el trabajo para evitar caer en depresión otra vez.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?

-Si no se preocupe, supongo que el tiempo lo cura todo ¿Verdad?

-Si son penas de amor puede que tarde un poco pero seguro que saldrá adelante….- me sonrió- Una chica tan hermosa como usted no puede estar triste por un hombre ¡Él se lo pierde!- le devolví la sonrisa a pesar de mis lágrimas.

Al llegar al departamento cogí mi móvil y nada de Darien, suspiré en derrota, le mandé un mensaje a Kelvin para informarle que estaba allí y fuera a recogerme. Mientras esperaba fui a ducharme y vestirme para trabajar, el trabajo era lo único en mi vida que no me abandonaba…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, muchas gracias por su apoyo.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme. Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 **...**


	14. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

DARIEN

¡No puedo creer que dejara que esto pasara! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Me he follado a mi chica junto a mis mejores amigos! No creo poder perdonarme por ello ¿Cómo pude hacer algo así? Ya no vale lamentarse… ¡Ahora está en mi mano acabar con la persona o personas que nos drogaron anoche! ¡Se van a cagar!

Perdí la noción del tiempo mientras averiguaba el nombre de los camareros hasta que llegó Kelvin junto a mí, su nerviosismo era más que evidente.

-¿Dónde está Serena?- preguntó preocupado.

-Está arriba con Haruka y Seiya, yo estoy tratando de averiguar qué ocurrió... – exclamé desesperado.

-Voy a ver cómo está y enseguida estoy contigo…- asentí y se fue. Aproveché de cancelar algunos pendientes que tenía por la mañana para tenerla libre y ayudar con la investigación, casi cuando terminaba llegaron los chicos muy apenados a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Serena?

-Se fue, creo que esto la sobrepasó…- ¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que la sobrepasó?- tras un hondo suspiro por parte de ambos comenzaron a explicar.

-Bajamos a comer algo, la notamos triste y cuando íbamos a preguntarle salió corriendo, la seguimos pero no nos dio tiempo a alcanzarla y se metió en un taxi…- ¡Maldita sea!- Seguro debe estar en su casa.

-¡Mi bombón se encuentra de bajón y yo también!- suspiró Seiya con tristeza y lo miré incrédulo- ¡Hemos pasado la noche juntos y no recuerdo nada! ¡Yo también tengo ganas de llorar!

-¡Sí, es un pena no recordar nada…!- remató Haruka y los miré amenazante.

-¡Menos mal que os dije que ni una palabra! ¡Bastante mal me siento yo!- me senté entre ellos y me reconfortaron.

-¡Desahógate con nosotros!- suspiré.

-No puedo creer que permitiera que pasara esto ¡Me siento culpable! Yo era su novio debería de haber cuidado de ella- se me saltaron un par de lágrimas.

-No es culpa de ninguno…- alcé la ceja- ¡Es verdad Darien! ¡Ni siquiera recordamos que hicimos! El único culpable es quién nos drogó…- entonces me vino la iluminación.

-¿Seiya, los tipos de las orgías suelen tener drogas?- se extrañó por mi pregunta pero entendió perfectamente a quién me refería.

-No lo sé… ¿Pero en serio crees que harían algo así?

-¿Por qué no? Uno de ellos estaba demasiado encaprichado de Serena…- dije pensativo.

-Pero en todo caso lo harían solo con ella ¿No crees?- ¡Mierda tiene razón!

-¿Qué me decís de Neherenia? Tú la conoces mejor que ninguno Darien ¿No crees que lo hiciera para vengarse de Serena por haberla empapado?- negué convencido.

-Creo que eso es demasiado inteligente para ella, sí estuvo implicada no lo hizo sola de eso estoy seguro.

-Pues no se me ocurre nadie más, mi bombón no tiene enemigos para que quieran hacerle algo…- volví a gruñir por el mi- ¡Venga ya Darien! ¿Después de lo que ha pasado vas a ponerte celoso?

-¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Todavía me cuesta creer que permitiera algo así! ¡Seguro que se fue molesta conmigo por ello!

-No es que sea un entendido pero me dio la impresión que estaba dolida no molesta- miré a Haruka asombrado...

-¿En serio? ¿No estaba molesta?- negó convencido.

-Mi bombón se fue llorando… Teniendo en cuenta que desapareciste nada más enterarnos de todo ¿Y si pensó que ya no querías estar con ella después de lo sucedido?- ¡Mierda! ¡Seiya tenía razón! No se me había ocurrido algo así, estaba tan decidido en averiguar todo que no me paré pensar en ella.

-¡Voy a buscarla!- me entrecerraron los ojos- ¿Qué pasa?- me señalaron entero.

-Deberías de ducharte y cambiarte de ropa antes, a esta hora debe estar en la oficina y darás muy mala imagen así- me miré y tenían razón.

-Muy bien pasaré por casa antes de ir a buscarla…- ya después intentaría ayudar a Kelvin, fui a mi coche y aceleré para llegar a casa cuanto antes. Una vez allí, me di una ducha y vestí lo más rápido que pude ¡Me urgía hablar con ella! Esperaba que no estuviera molesta o dolida conmigo. Cuando terminé fui en coche hacia su empresa y nada más llegar me recibió su madre con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Buenas tardes Darien!- se levantó a darme 2 besos que correspondí más que gustoso.

-Hola Ikuko, venía a ver a Serena- por la cara que puso no estaba allí ¡Mierda!

-¡Lo siento Darien! Salió a comer con Zafiro, esta mañana mi niña se veía tan triste que lo llamé para decírselo…- me miró apenada- Él es el único de sus amigos que consigue levantarle el ánimo cuando está así, se fueron a comer juntos…- se puso a apuntar en un papel- ¡Ten! Este es el sitio donde van siempre…- le eché un vistazo y era el mismo restaurante donde me llevó mi padre a comer.

-Bueno pues voy para allá…- le guiñé- Así aprovecho y como con ellos.

-Estoy segura que Serena estará más que feliz de verte- ¡Eso esperaba!

Fui de regreso al coche y puse rumbo al lugar donde se encontraba mi princesa. Al llegar aparqué, me dirigí al interior y paré en el mostrador de recepción donde se hallaba un joven.

-¡Buenas tardes! ¿Podría llevarme a la mesa donde se encuentra Serena Tsukino y Zafiro Black?

-¿Lo esperan los señores?

-No, vengo para sorprender a mi novia- asintió.

-Bien, sígame por aquí…- hice lo que me dijo y al acercarme a la mesa pude verla de espaldas a mí, Zafiro que se encontraba de frente me vio y sonrió, era una buena señal después de todo, antes de llegar éste se levantó.

-Discúlpame Sere, necesito hacer una llamada ahora vuelvo…-ella asintió y siguió comiendo, él pasó por mi lado guiñándome un ojo. Nos dejaba solos para hablar en privacidad. En cuanto llegué junto a ella no pude evitar abrazarla, al principio se quedó quieta con el tenedor en la mano pero enseguida reaccionó y me abrazó de igual manera.

-¡Sere lo siento tanto! ¡Me siento tan culpable por todo que no me paré a pensar en lo que sentías!- la separé para verla a los ojos, se encontraban llorosos.

-¡Oh Darien! ¡Pensé que no querías volver a verme después de lo ocurrido!- la abracé más fuerte.

-¡Mi niña tonta! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! ¡Te quiero demasiado para renunciar a ti!

-¡Yo también te quiero mucho!- ¡Sus palabras iluminaron mi día y me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo en ese instante! La volví a apretar más a mí.

-¡Acabas de hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo!- la separé de nuevo para besarla con pasión. Después del beso me senté a su lado y la animé a seguir comiendo- ¡Come antes que se enfríe!

-¿Tu no comes o ya lo has hecho?

-No me ha dado tiempo, estuve intentando averiguar qué pasó anoche y después de hablar con los chicos vine a buscarte aunque tuve que pasar por mi departamento antes para ducharme y cambiarme.

-Entiendo…- susurró triste- Cuando vi que no aparecías, me fui y conforme avanzaba la mañana y no tenía noticias tuyas pensé que no querías volver a verme…- le cogí la cara y besé ligeramente sus labios.

-¡Lo siento princesa! Ahora come…- levanté la mano para que viniera el mesero a traerme la carta para pedir mi comida, en cuanto lo hizo pedí lo mío. Mientras esperaba llegó de nuevo Zafiro a la mesa.

-¡Parece que todo se ha solucionado! ¡Me alegro mucho Sere! Ya te dije que todo era un malentendido.

-Sí, nunca pensaría en dejar a mi Sere… - dije con la intención de zanjar este tema, tras darme su deslumbrante sonrisa seguimos comiendo y conversando amenamente hasta que llegó la hora de volver de nuevo al trabajo.

-¡No sabes lo que voy a echarte de menos!

-¡Yo también! Esta noche he quedado con las chicas en el Pub Millenium por si queréis pasaros por ahí y nos vemos, pero que conste que yo no te he dicho nada…- rodó los ojos- O Mina me matará.

-Entiendo…- le di un ligero beso en los labios- Tampoco queremos que se vengue de nosotros ¿Verdad?- tras una cómplice mirada empezamos a reír.

-Es terrible cuando trama planes para vengarse…- reímos, Zafiro a nuestro lado tosió para hacerse notar. Estábamos tan metidos en nuestra burbuja que no nos dimos cuenta que intentaba llamar nuestra atención.

-Nosotros también vamos así que no creo que Mina pueda enfadarse solo con Darien- Serena lo miró extrañada.

-¿Nosotros quienes?- pareció ponerse nervioso de nuevo al decir su nombre- Zoisite, Jadeite, Malaquite y Neflyte…- no me gustaron 2 de los nombres mencionados por evidentes razones.

-Eso quiere decir que vais todos los machos alfa…- la miré extrañado y ella sonrió- Así se hacían llamar cuando iban todos juntos en busca de "hembras para follar"…- se quedó unos segundos pensativa- Aunque a Malaquite nunca lo conocí- Zafiro asintió.

-Él estuvo estudiando en el extranjero y volvió hace unos meses que empezó a trabajar para Haruka, es miembro también de mi Bufete.

-¿De verdad? Creía que solo trabajaba con la cuenta de Haruka.

-También lleva otras cuentas pero son menos importantes que la suya…- asentimos, a pesar de haber sido colegas, seguía sin rendirse con lo de Serena por lo que tenía que vigilarlo de cerca.

-Darien ¿No hay problema para ti verdad?- preguntaron preocupados, seguramente debieron notar mi incomodidad al respecto.

-Sí, no te preocupes…- le guiñé- Sé manejarlo, además después de la reprimenda que le dio Haruka no creo que se atreva a molestarte…- sonrió y me dio un ligero beso en los labios, no pude resistirme en darle un ligero muerdo antes de alejarse.

-¡Pues ya que sabemos dónde nos veremos yo me voy al trabajo!- se acercó a nosotros, le dio 2 besos a Serena y estrechamos las manos- ¡Adiós chicos y portaos bien que estáis en un sitio público!- exclamó en tono pícaro, nos miramos y sonreímos.

-¡Darien! Zafiro tiene razón, además yo también debo volver al trabajo…- dijo mientras no paraba de darle besitos por toda la cara.

-¡No puedo evitarlo!- le volví a dar un pequeño muerdo en los labios.

-¡Para!- se levantó de golpe- ¡Vamos por la cuenta y nos vamos!- se acercó cogiéndome del cuello y mirándome fijamente a los ojos- Esta noche te compensaré…- susurró de forma sensual que me puso bastante caliente.

-¡Joder Sere! ¡Me pones…!- me calló con un beso.

-Lo sé…- señaló mi entrepierna y mi ya evidente erección- Pero no es momento ni lugar- asentí derrotado, tendría que esperar a después. Al llegar al mostrador el chico nos informó que Zafiro ya había pagado todo, Serena resopló.

-Siempre me hace lo mismo ¡Le dije que hoy invitaba yo! ¡Pero no! ¡Lo macho alfa de su interior le impide poder ser invitado por una amiga! ¡Hombres!- comenzó a quejarme mientras movía las manos al aire y miraba hacia arriba, se veía bastante graciosa, en cuanto se dio cuenta me miró alzando una ceja- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?- la abracé fuertemente y mientras besaba su nariz le contesté.

-¡Eres lo más divertido que he conocido en mi vida!- me miró con enojo fingido- ¡Aparte de Seiya, pero él no es mi tipo!- dije divertido y empezó a reír, a continuación la acompañé a su coche donde nos despedimos con bastante fogosidad, no podía evitar desearla con todas mis ganas, nos separamos con mucho trabajo y una vez que se fue decidí ir a la oficina. Entonces caí en la cuenta que Kelvin no estaba por ningún lado ¿No se suponía que debía vigilarla? Mientras iba a mi coche lo llamé y contestó enseguida.

-Taylor…- se escuchaba bastante serio.

-Kelvin soy Darien.

-¡Dime Darien!- su tono cambió a uno más jovial.

-¿Porque coño estaba Serena sola cuando se suponía que deberías estar con ella?

-¿Qué? ¡Me dijo que no se movería de la Empresa! ¿Salió?- esta mujer iba a acabar conmigo.

-Salió a comer conmigo y un amigo a The Blackmoon.

-¡Joder! ¡Debería haberme imaginado que no iba a hacerme caso! Tuve que venir a hacer unas averiguaciones a la discográfica acompañado de Tigereye…- gruñí por la simple mención de su nombre.

-¿Has conseguido averiguar algo?

-La verdad es que si pero no tenemos pruebas para denunciarlo, además del hecho que ninguno os habéis hecho pruebas y estáis bien…- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ni siquiera pensaba decirle lo que había pasado por culpa de tomarlas! ¡Eso se iría conmigo a la tumba!

-¿Quien fue?

-Un camarero que se hacía llamar Faraón 90, dice que un chico y una chica le pagaron para que lo hiciera…- resopló de nuevo- No quiso decirme los nombres, según él no lo sabe pero por mi experiencia creo que está mintiendo descaradamente…- ¡Un hombre y una mujer! ¿Serian ambos? ¿Pudieron ser capaces Helios y Neherenia de confabularse para vengarse de nosotros? ¡Iba a indagar y cómo fuera así se iban a enterar de quien soy yo! Me reí a pleno pulmón ¡Tenía a Mina conmigo, seguro que se la devolvería de más!- ¿Qué te parece tan divertido Darien?

-Nada cosas mías.

-¡Si claro! ¿Sabes quiénes son verdad?

-¡No pienso confesar nada!- Kelvin comenzó a reír- ¡Haré como ellos y actuaré en consecuencia!- rió más fuerte.

-Como quieras, yo ya estoy llegando a la empresa de Serena. Te dejo Darien voy a buscar a tu princesa…- ¿Un momento, Tigereye seguía con él o no?

-Kelvin ¿Vas solo?

-No, Tigereye ha insistido en venir a saludar a Serena…- ¡Joder! ¡Maldito hijo de…!- Por lo visto se llevaron muy bien cuando estuvieron juntos ayer.

-¡Si, seguro que es eso!- exclamé irónicamente y empezó a reír de nuevo.

-Darien, eres demasiado celoso para la novia que tienes…- gruñí por lo bajo- ¡Deberías estar acostumbrado y sentirte halagado! ¡Ya quisiera tener una novia tan hermosa como Serena!

-Lo sé Kelvin pero no puedo evitar sentir celos hasta del aire que respira…- suspiré con pesar.

-¡Oh tío! ¡Estás bien agarrado! ¡Me huelo a boda pronto!

-Todavía es pronto aunque no te voy a negar que me encantaría, pero Serena necesita tiempo…- sabía que debía superar varias cosas antes de dar ese paso.

-Entiendo, pues tiempo al tiempo hermano ¡Nos vemos!- se despidió y ese cabrón vino a mi mente ¡Maldito Tigereye! ¡Pero tranquilo Darien! Ella te quiere, lo dijo justamente hoy, también disfruta bastante y no creo que ese imbécil pueda superarte ¡Mierda! ¡Pero Calaverite se acostó con el teniéndome a mí! Negué enseguida, Serena no haría eso o al menos eso esperaba.

Llegué al trabajo y me dirigí a mi oficina donde tenía mucho que hacer después de pasar todo el día fuera, suspiré con cansancio y me puse a hacerlo todo para acabar cuanto antes. Al cabo de un par de horas llegaron mis padres con un café en sus manos para saludarme.

-¡Cariño, que mala cara tienes!- exclamó mi madre mientras se acercaba a darme un abrazo y un beso después de poner el café en mi mano- ¡Ten! Esto te espabilará de la noche de fiesta que tuviste…- me sonrió guiñándome un ojo- Sé que Serena también estuvo.

-Sí, por ella fui- miré a mi padre que sonreía en complicidad con ella y supe que le había contado.

-Algo de eso me contaron…- ahora se puso seria- ¡Me alegro mucho por ti cariño! Además Serena es una persona maravillosa al igual que toda su familia…- me miró cómplice y guiñó el ojo- Además trabaja para una de las solteras más ricas del país…- no pude evitar reírme ¡Si supiera!

-Si mamá, pero lo importante es solo mi Sere lo demás no importa- sonrió con un orgullo que hacía tiempo no veía.

-Kenji e Ikuko ya confirmaron su asistencia y la de los demás a nuestra barbacoa… -me dio un pellizco en la mejilla- Si quieres puedes invitar a tus amigos…-le sonreí- Para mí sabes que son como de la familia.

-Lo sé mamá y ellos también ¡Estarán encantados de venir!

-¡Bien! ¡Iré preparando todo para entonces! Pero ahora volveré al trabajo que quiero salir pronto hoy ¿Verdad querido?- mi padre se sonrojó.

-Si querida, hoy tenemos una cena especial y por nada del mundo me la perdería…- rodé los ojos, eso en clave quería decir que tendrían sexo, cosa que no me interesaba saber.

-¡En ese caso seguiré con lo mío para terminar lo que tengo pendiente! ¡También me gustaría tomar algo con mi chica!

-¡Que lo pases bien hijo! ¡Vamos querida!- se la llevó cogida de la cintura, antes de salir mi madre se volvió muy sonriente.

-¡Esta noche descansa un poco que todavía es miércoles!- comenzó a reír a carcajadas y la acompañé.

-¡No prometo nada pero lo intentaré!- una vez sólo pasé el resto del día intentando acabar con la mayoría de los pendientes que tenía. Estaba deseando que llegara la hora de volver a ver a mi Sere.

SERENA

¡Estaba totalmente agotada! ¡Pero a ver quién era la guapa que le decía a Rei o Mina que no iría esta noche con ellas al pub! Después de la noche que no recuerdo y el día tan agotador solo deseaba meterme en la cama con Darien y dormir hasta por la mañana, suspiré rendida, nada de eso iba a pasar, sonreí, por lo menos hasta más tarde.

¡No cabía en mí de felicidad de saber que Darien no había pensado en dejarme como pensaba! ¡Zafiro tenía razón! Debo confiar más en mí y nuestra relación, volví a suspirar ¡Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo! Mientras estaba sumida en mis pensamientos llamaron a la puerta.

-Serena me gustaría hablar contigo…- asentí invitándole a pasar con un gesto de mi mano, una vez que se hubo sentado frente a mi Haruka prosiguió- Quiero que sepas que siento mucho lo ocurrido anoche…- me sorprendí por ello- ¡No porque no lo deseara o no lo quisiera!- se puso triste- Sino porque me hubiera gustado hacerlo en otras circunstancias…- asentí apenada- No de la forma que ocurrió.

-Si te soy sincera… ¡Ni en mis sueños más húmedos me hubiera imaginado en la cama con los 3 solteros de oro de Japón!- dije divertida mientras le guiñaba el ojo y empezamos a reír, esperaba romper con ello la incomodidad por lo ocurrido.

-Me alegro que todo siga igual entre nosotros, me hubiera sentido mal si cambiaras por ello…- me cogió una mano y la apretó con las suyas- Te has convertido en una gran amiga y no quisiera perderlo por nada- asentí en respuesta.

-Yo también te aprecio Haruka y por lo mismo quiero decirte algo que espero no te tomes a mal…-pareció sorprendido- Esta noche he quedado con las chicas en el pub Millenium…-asintió con la ceja alzada sin saber que decir- Michiru también irá y me gustaría que le dieses la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas…- se levantó de sopetón algo alterado.

-¡Ya no siento nada por ella!- me miró con una mezcla de enfado y pena- ¡Ella se encargó de matarlo cuando decidió acostarse con otro!- lo entendía a la perfección.

-De eso mismo te tiene que explicar…- hice una pausa sin saber cómo decir lo siguiente o siquiera si Mich lo aprobaría y decidí que lo mejor es que lo hiciera ella- Y hablando de lo otro creo que ella también te superó…- a pesar que me miraba como queriendo saber más decidí callarme y cambié de tema sutilmente- ¡Además lo pasaremos bien! ¡Estaremos todos allí!- me acordé de Mal y resoplé, solo esperaba que no me volviera a molestar con lo mismo.

-¿Sabes? – preguntó muy serio- ¡Eres de lo peor disimulando!- reímos- Pero entiendo que deba ser ella quien me explique esas cosas…- se levantó e hice lo mismo acompañándolo a la puerta, una vez en ella me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse- ¡Nos vemos en la noche!

-Si… -lo agarré del brazo antes que se alejara y le susurré al oído- No le digas a Mina o Rei que os he dicho que íbamos, me dijeron que era una noche de chicas y ya van todos los chicos ¡No me quiero imaginar que se enteren que lo dije yo!- Haruka comenzó a reírse, cosa que llamó la atención de Kakeru que ya se encontraba esperándome.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Seré una tumba! Nadie sabrá nada por mí…- agregó divertido y le respondí de igual modo.

-¡Eso espero!- lo vi irse en dirección a Kakeru y entré a la oficina donde seguí con lo mío. Cuando estaba próxima la hora de salida Mina y Rei aparecieron por la puerta para jugar a Barbie Sere. Llevaban puestos unos minivestidos de infarto y estaba más que convencida que en la bolsa traían otro para mí.

-Mi vestido no será como el vuestro ¿Verdad?- rodaron los ojos.

-¡Venga Sere! ¡Es hora de lucir esas fantásticas piernas que dios te dio!- se los rodé yo.

-Si amiga, te verás fantástica en este vestido dorado…- cuando lo vi no pude negar lo hermoso que era pero demasiado corto para mi gusto ¡La cuestión es quien les decía algo!

-¡Me rindo! ¡Vamos a vestirme!- se pusieron ambas manos a la obra, me ondularon el pelo, me maquillaron a juego con la ropa y me puse el vestido con sus tacones ¡Incluso trajeron el bolso a juego! Cuando me vi al espejo estaba fantástica, parecía un putón pero no estaba mal…

-¡Si nuestros hombres nos vieran se iban a morir!- dijo Rei emocionada mientras se miraba al espejo, con un poco de suerte también aparecía por allí.

-¡Lo dirás por los vuestros! Porque si es por Yaten… -suspiró con pena- Ni siquiera se fija en mí- me acerqué a abrazarla y nos sentamos las 3 en el sofá.

-¡Vamos Mina! ¡Hablamos de arriesgarse y ganar!- suspiró.

-Lo hice y no gané…- nos miró a las ambas que estábamos en shock- Se lo dije anoche, ya sabéis que bebí de más, se me suelta la lengua bastante y lo solté sin más…- confesó de corrido.

-¿Que te dijo?

-Que amaba a otra…- ¡Mierda!- Y que mientras no lo superara prefería estar solo a hacerme daño dándome esperanzas de algo que no iba a suceder…- ¡Joder! Entiendo cómo debe sentirse, yo misma me sentí mierda hoy pensando que Darien me dejara... La abracé más fuerte y Rei se nos unió.

-¡Oh Mina! ¡Si él no quiere arriesgarse a estar con alguien tan maravillosa como tú que le den!- añadió Rei tan fina como siempre.

-¡Es lo más bonito que me has dicho nunca!- la miró seriamente tocando su frente a lo que ella se extrañó- ¿Estás bien? ¿No estarás enferma verdad?- rodé los ojos.

-¿En serio Mina? ¡Incluso deprimida vas a buscarme para tus peleas sin sentido!

-Es la mejor terapia que conozco, así mientras discutimos no me acuerdo de lo de Yaten.

-¡Entonces podéis estar todo el día así! ¡Yo no trataré de calmarlas si te viene bien!- me entrecerraron los ojos- ¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! Siempre debo lidiar entre vosotras…- ¡Cambia de tema Sere que no queremos broncas!- ¿Lita y Amy? ¿Cómo que no han venido a jugar Barbie Sere?

-¡Ambas llegarán más tarde porque estaban trabajando!- me levanté y fui hacia la puerta.

-¡Entonces vayámonos de una vez! ¡Necesito una copa!

-¡Si, vamos loca!

-¡Rei te he dicho mil veces que no me llames loca! ¿Quieres que te diga yo antipática y chillona?

-¡Yo no soy ni una cosa ni otra!- Mina se puso en arras.

-¿Qué no? Yo no diría eso ¿Verdad Sere?- ¡Mierda! Mejor salgo de aquí.

-Si queréis seguir lo haremos de camino, ya os he dicho que no pienso meterme en medio.

-¿Ves lo que has conseguido con decir que te viene bien discutir? ¡Ahora Sere nos dejará hacerlo!

-¿Y tan malo es? ¡Además ella no aguantará toda la noche nuestras discusiones!- me miraron con sonrisa amenazante- ¿Quieres probar?

-¡Mejor vamos!- salí de la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo y Kakeru se apresuró a seguirme.

-¡Eh, espera Sere! ¡No huyas cobarde!

-¡Ni hablar! Por hoy voy a hacer como las demás y no voy a meterme…- corrí todo lo que pude dejando sus chillidos atrás, cuando llegué donde estaba mi coche las esperé.

-¡Sere, eres muy mala! ¡Si no medias entre nosotras, nuestras discusiones ya no tienen gracia!- rodé los ojos.

-¿Vamos en mi coche? ¿O cada una en el suyo?- pregunté para dejar zanjado el tema.

-¡Yo voy contigo!- Mina le entrecerró los ojos- ¿Qué? Yo no he traído el coche- resopló.

-¡Pero si has venido conmigo deberías seguir conmigo!- me miró de nuevo- ¡Díselo Sere!

-¡Me rindo con ustedes! ¡Kakeru!- le hice señas para que viniera.

-Dime Sere ¿Ocurre algo?- le di las llaves de mi coche.

-Síguenos en mi coche, yo iré con ellas en el de Mina- asintió riendo entre dientes.

-¡Lo haré! Pero que conste que será un suplicio ser visto en un auto de color rosa…- todos empezaron a reír.

-¡Vamos! ¡No es para tanto! ¿Verdad chicas?- Mina y Rei no paraban de reír a lo que Mina le dio las llaves de su Ferrari rojo y le quitó las del mío de su mano.

-¡Llévate el mío!- su cara se iluminó- Nosotras iremos en él de Sere…- se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algo que no entendí bien pero por su cara de espanto no era algo muy bueno- ¡Vamos chicas! Estoy deseando ver cómo anda este coche.

-¡Ten cuidado con mi bebé Mina!- rodó los ojos.

-¡Tienes mucho valor de dejárselo a la loca Sere!

-¡Te he dicho que no me llames loca Rei!- Kakeru viendo lo que se avecinaba se quitó de en medio rápido ¡Cobarde!

-¡Chicas, a este paso llegaremos tarde! ¡Entremos y en el camino seguís discutiendo!- refunfuñando nos montamos en el auto y emprendimos el camino hacia el pub, tuve que soportar toda clase de maldiciones de una y de otra, siempre volvíamos a la misma conclusión ¡Me estaban volviendo loca!

-¡Chicas! ¿Porque no dejáis ya los reclamos y lo pasamos bien? Hace tiempo no nos juntábamos todas y quiero disfrutarlo…- las miré con mi cara de corderito degollado y asintieron ¡A ver lo que duraba!

Una vez llegamos, fuimos a la puerta dónde saludamos a Rubeus que se quedó más tiempo de la cuenta mirando a Mina, ella no le echó cuenta. Cuando entramos ya se encontraban allí Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru y Diana, nos acercamos y saludamos a todas que me observaban divertidas ¡Ya me imaginaba porqué! Incluso me dejaron un asiento junto a Michiru, rodé los ojos ¡Que graciosas!

-¿Se le pasó a Darien el mosqueo Sere?- me preguntó al momento.

-Solo estaba celoso de ti nada más- empezó a reír.

-¿En serio? ¿Incluso después de decirle que me rechazaste?- suspiré en cansancio.

-¡No te imaginas lo celoso que es! Cosa que me parece más que extraña siendo un mujeriego como es o era…

-Mi hermano está enamorado y por eso no controla lo que hace o dice algunas veces.

-¡Dímelo a mí!- reímos- ¡Aunque he de admitir que a mí también me carcomen los celos cuando se le acercan algunas zorras!

-¡Sí! ¡Como la loca de ayer! ¡O las 3 de la fiesta de Haruka!- resoplé recordándolas.

-En la fiesta de anoche habían más locos que cuerdos…- Mina me sonrió cómplice.

-Me enteré que Darien se peleó con otro por ti…- todas se quedaron asombradas.

-¿Mi hermano se peleó con un tipo por ti?- asentí apenada- ¡Eso es increíble! Debe estar más enamorado de lo que pensé.

-Y el tipo no estaba nada mal…- comentó Mina, yo rodé los ojos y Rei se quedó pensativa hasta que pareció venirle la inspiración.

-¿Eran Helios y Endimión?

-Sí, pero fue Helios quien calentó a Darien con sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

-¿Quiénes son esos?- Mina nos miró a Rei y a mí.

-¡Pues cuando nos abandonaste corriendo como una loca...!

-¡Que no me digas loca Rei!

-¡Chicas! ¿Podemos centrarnos en lo que estamos?- las 2 refunfuñaron a Set pero hicieron lo que pidió- ¡Bien, sigue contando Rei!

-Pues como iba diciendo, cuando Mina se fue Sere y yo fuimos a la barra a tomar algo y se nos presentaron ambos, se veían unos chicos geniales no entiendo como Helios pudo pelearse con Darien…- ¡Si supiera lo que querían! Aunque pensándolo bien, era bastante irónico que después de rechazar un trío con ellos me montara un cuarteto con los…

-¡Sere! ¿Estás aquí?

-¿Eh? ¡Si Mina dime!

-Te estaba preguntando qué le dijo Helios a Darien para molestarlo.

-Mejor dejemos el tema que no es de mi agrado recordarlo y empecemos a hablar de otras cosas- di por zanjado el asunto, Michiru se reía.

-Tan sutil como siempre…- asentí en complicidad- En ese caso empezaré yo…- hizo una pausa dramática antes de proseguir- Hacía tiempo que sentía cierta curiosidad con las mujeres pero…- empezó a contarnos como empezó a sentirse atraída por mujeres, al principio eran con tríos pero luego las empezó a coger solas y se dio cuenta que le gustaban más que los hombres, aunque no los descarta mientras haya una mujer de por medio. Del amor hacia mí no profundizó puesto que era algo personal entre ambas sólo dijo que no sabía cómo pero sucedió, tampoco es que quisiera profundizar en ello.

Todas la chicas escuchaban atentas, yo que la conocía mejor que nadie sabía que había cosas que se callaba pero no era la más idónea para decirlo puesto que yo también callaba lo mío. Estábamos todas de lo más divertidas bebiendo y charlando cuando llegaron el trío de zorras.

-¡Vaya Sere!- miraron con exageración alrededor- ¡Que sola te veo! ¿Darien ya se cansó de ti?-empezaron a reír ¡Como si tuvieran alguna pizca de gracia!

-¡Para tu información mi hermano está tan enamorado de Sere que ni se le ocurriría hacer eso!- las 3 se sorprendieron.

-¿Tu eres la hermana de Darien?

-¿Que os importa? ¿No veis que estamos entre amigas?- le dije desafiante.

-¡Sí, aquí no pintáis nada!- saltó Mina.

-¡Eso! Hacedle caso o veréis lo que es bueno…- amenazó Rei, nos señaló a todas y continuó- ¡Además estáis en desventaja!

-¡Que poca clase tenéis todas! ¡No me explico cómo los chicos os aguantan!- sonreí con ironía.

-¡Lo que si entiendo es que no os soporten a vosotras!- en cuanto hice el comentario Esmeralda se alteró y se tiró hacia mí pero antes de alcanzarme Mina le dio un tirón de pelos que la retuvo en su lugar.

-¡Te he dicho que nos dejes en paz zorra!- se acercó a su oído pero lo dijo de forma que todas lo escuchamos- ¿O quieres que Diamante sepa que insultas a su amiga?- al mirarme de nuevo su cara se tornó blanca como la pared.

-¡Nos iremos!- Mina la soltó, se alejaron mirándonos con odio y moviendo exageradamente las caderas ¡Zorras! ¡Pero si habían empezado ellas! No sé porque me odian tanto, supongo que es lo que tiene estar con Darien Chiba.

-Sere debes cuidarte… - me informó Set- Las conozco por lo que hablan muchos conocidos de ellas y no tienen muy buena fama…-guardó silencio unos segundos antes de proseguir- Además Calaverite y Kaolinete han estado con Darien…- asentí pues ya lo sabía o me lo imaginaba por su comportamiento- A Esmeralda ninguno la traga…

-¡Solo el tonto de Diamante!-chilló Mina, creo que ya iba pasada de tragos.

-¡Mina! ¿Cuánto has bebido?- rodó los ojos resoplando.

-¡No lo suficiente!- me señaló un lugar en la pista dónde pude ver a Yaten bailando con Berjerite ¡Pobre Mina!

-¡Lo siento Mina! Pero no pasa nada, si prefiere a Berjerite ¡Él se lo pierde!

-¡Sí Mina! ¡Vamos a bailar y demostrarle a ese idiota la pedazo de mujer que se pierde!- se fueron Mina y Rei juntas a la pista. Hotaru y Diana que estaban muy calladas de repente se levantaron también.

-Nosotros también vamos a mover el esqueleto ¿Queréis venir?

-Más tarde, ahora mismo no me apetece…- negaron con la cabeza.

-Me alegro que estés superando lo de Zafiro Sere…- dijo Mich.

-Aunque no es lo que yo hubiera elegido para ti…- apuntó Set- Te veo muy bien desde que estáis juntos.

-He de admitir que lo quiero bastante…- abrieron los ojos asombradas- Y estamos muy bien, pero no quiero emocionarme demasiado ¡Solo viviré el momento! ¡Y de momento me tiene loca!- grité divertida y comenzamos a reír hasta que Mal se sentó justo a mi lado.

-¡Hola Sere! No esperaba verte aquí hoy…- miró a las chicas - ¡Hola a vosotras también! Soy Malaquite!

-Setsuna…- se dieron 2 besos en la mejilla.

-Michiru…- le volvió a dar 2 besos.

-Me alegro de conocer más amistades de Sere…- rodé los ojos.

-¿Los chicos también están aquí? ¿Ha venido Haruka?- le preguntó Michiru.

-Todavía no han llegado pero si vienen después…- asintió- Estamos Jadeite y Neflyte de momento…- Ninguno era santo de mi devoción, eran los mayores mujeriegos que había conocido en mi vida y también los ex de Rei y Lita, que después de dejarlo por cuernos de por medio ni siquiera se toleran. Yo no tengo más remedio que hacerlo porque ambos son clientes de mi empresa y debo tratarlos con respeto, además del hecho que no me nace ser rencorosa, suspiré con pesar ¡Soy tonta lo sé! Pero no puedo evitarlo, no creo que Mina supiera que Jadeite era el ex de Rei cuando se lo tiró estoy segura de ello… Pedimos otra ronda más ya me estaba empezando a animar...

-Sere ¿Porque no bailas conmigo?- le alcé una ceja- Me gustaría recordar viejos tiempos…- resoplé con cansancio.

-No me apetece nada de nada Mal, creo que lo he dejado claro en varias ocasiones- sonrió.

-Pero no pierdo la esperanza que veas que estamos hechos el uno para el otro… – rodé los ojos- Sé que Chiba meterá la pata y ahí estaré yo para ser tu paño de lágrimas- iba a contestar pero lo hizo Michiru por mí.

-¿Quién te dice que tengas que ser tú su paño de lágrimas?- le entrecerró los ojos- Por si no te has dado cuenta tiene muy buenas amigas que lo hagan, no necesita de alguien que la incómoda- le sonrió en respuesta.

-¡Vaya carácter que tiene tu amiga Sere! Pero debo agregar que me gustaría ser su paño de lágrimas porque la amo con todo mi corazón y me gustaría que me lo abriera en respuesta- lo miré con enojo.

-¿Cómo tienes la cara de decirme eso cuando hace poco te tirabas a Mina? ¡Y encima le partiste el corazón!- empezó a reír y lo miramos mal.

-¿Crees que tiene gracia el hacerle daño a una chica?- Set se tomaba todas estas cosas demasiado en serio, él enseguida negó con la cabeza.

-No veo cómo podía partirle el corazón cuando solo tuvimos un par de días de sexo sin compromiso…- lo miré con incredulidad.

-¿En serio? Pues déjame decirte que según ella la cosa iba muy en serio…- no quise comentar nada de nuestro reencuentro, el rodó los ojos.

-¡Pero eso no es mi culpa! Si ella se hizo una película de lo nuestro, es cosa suya y no mía.

-¡Siempre con la misma canción! ¡Vosotros los hombres siempre decís lo mismo!- agarré a Mich del brazo para que se tranquilizara y al mirarnos parece que se acordó de ella.

-¿Tú eras la amiga de Sere que la acompañó?- decidí intervenir antes que soltara la lengua.

-¡Mal, cállate!- le dirigí una mirada asesina, a lo que levantó las manos en rendición. Me sentía muy incómoda así que lo mejor era retirarme al baño para refrescarme un poco.

-Mal si hicieras el favor de dejarme pasar, tengo que ir al baño- se levantó para que saliera.

-De todas maneras debo volver con los chicos…- me guiñó el ojo- ¡Nos vemos después preciosa!

-¡Si claro!- contesté rebosando sarcasmo y me alejé en dirección al baño, una vez que terminé de asearme y arreglarme un poco, iba de regreso a la mesa cuando me retuvieron fuertemente del brazo.

-¡Nos volvemos a ver preciosa!- miró alrededor- Y hoy parece que vienes sola.

-No lo estoy… – intenté soltarme pero no me dejaba.

-Vamos a tomarnos algo en la barra y terminamos la conversación que dejamos pendiente ayer…- lo miré como si estuviera loco.

-¿Qué coño? ¡No pienso ir contigo a ningún sitio! ¡Ya te dije que no me interesa!- me dio una extraña sonrisa.

-¡Eso pensaba! Hasta que te vi irte con ellos y parecías estar disfrutando bastante…- dijo como si nada, me puse nerviosa y me quedé sin respiración.

-¿De… Qué hablas?- balbuceé- No entiendo qué quieres decir…- me dio una mirada bastante altiva y orgullosa.

-Anoche te fuiste muy acaramelada con Chiba, Tenoh y Kou…- me sonrió de forma lasciva- Y por los ruidos de la habitación creo que lo pasaste muy bien…- tragué grueso ¡Necesitaba salir de aquí! ¿Dónde coño está Kakeru cuando lo necesito?- Así que ya no me engañas con lo de no me van esas cosas y puedes plantearte de nuevo mi oferta…- me dio un repaso de arriba abajo mientras se relamía los labios- Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero y ahora mismo te quiero a ti…- ¡Idiota! Iba a contestar pero lo hizo otra persona por mí.

-¡Por esta vez vas a joderte! ¡No vas a conseguir nada de ella imbécil!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme. Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 **...**


	15. Capítulo 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

DARIEN

¡Por fin terminé todo lo que tenía pendiente! Miré el reloj y… ¡Era tardísimo! ¡Serena llevaría allí más de una hora sola a merced de los lobos! ¡Debía darme prisa! Fui en mi coche lo más rápido que pude al pub y nada más aparcar entré como una bala, el chico de la entrada amigo de Serena me paró.

-¡Buenas noches señor Chiba!

-Buenas noches…- contesté con desgano y rodó los ojos, supongo que le parecería raro el hecho que no recordara su nombre cuando lo veía a diario.

-Rubeus, me llamo Rubeus…- sonrió de forma pícara- Serena está dentro y viene preciosa…- gruñí de nuevo ¡Por mucho que sepa que está mal no puedo evitarlo! ¡Me sale de dentro!- ¿Celoso? ¡Pues debería darse prisa! Seguro que ya debe tener unos cuantos tipos encima…- ¡Hijo de…! Sin pararme a contestar corrí dentro y busqué con desesperación a las chicas. Algunas bailaban y otras estaban sentadas en la mesa pero a Serena no la veía por ningún lado ¿Dónde estaría? Lo mejor era preguntar, primero me acerqué a las de la pista entre las que se encontraba Mina que es con la que más confianza tenía de todas.

-¡Mina!- ella se volvió hacia mí y se me tiró encima intentando besarme, por suerte pude alejarla a tiempo.

-¡Mina! ¿Qué coño haces? ¡Es Darien, el novio de Sere!- me miró entrecerrando los ojos y después de un rato pareció darse cuenta de su error ¡Me daba la sensación que iba más bebida de la cuenta!

-¡Oh Daniel lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto!- balbuceó ¿Daniel? ¡Pues sí que iba a tope!- ¡Es que necesito un polvo para animarme!- gritó demasiado fuerte- ¡Mi Yaten está con otra y no me quiere!- continuó explicando dejándome perplejo ¿Qué demonios? ¡Yo sólo quería saber dónde estaba Serena! ¡No sus cotilleos sin sentido!

-¡Mina, deja ya el temita que está muy repetido!- la reprendió Rei antes de volverse a mí- Lo siento mucho Darien pero hoy la tenemos de bajón ¿Buscas a Serena?- ¡Por fin alguien sensato!

-Sí, es que no la veo.

-Se quedó con Set y Michiru en la mesa, pregúntales a ellas.

-¡Gracias Rei!- cuando iba hacia la mesa donde estaban, vi a mi hermanita bailando demasiado pegada con un tipo y no dudé en acercarme.

-¡Diana!- grité, pegó un salto del susto y me miró asustada.

-¿Darien, que haces tú aquí?- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿En serio? ¿Esa es tu pregunta? ¡Diana vengo casi todos los días! Yo más bien preguntaría ¿Quién es este tipo?- se quedaron blancos sin saber que decir.

-El...es...mí…- comenzó a balbucear.

-Shinnosuke…- me dio la mano- Su novio…- ahora el que estaba blanco y aturdido era yo.

-¿El qué…? Me parece que no escuché bien…- Diana parecía querer escaparse a toda velocidad pero no iba a permitirlo.

-Darien, es verdad somos novios, pero no quería decírtelo todavía…- la miré dolido.

-¿Papá y mamá lo saben?- asintió con pena.

-¡Vaya por dios! ¿Yo que estoy pintado en la familia? ¡No puedo creer que no me dijeras nada!

-¡Pues por esto mismo no lo hice! ¡Reaccionas de forma exagerada a todo! ¡No es justo que me trates como una niña!

-¡Pero todavía lo eres!

-¡Tu novia no es ni 2 años mayor que yo! ¿Me estás diciendo que estás con una?- ¡Mierda mi hermana sabía cómo devolverla y bien duro! Antes de poder responder apareció Sammy, el hermano de Serena junto a su novia, riéndose de mí.

-¡Ahora sabes lo que sentimos Andrew y yo cuando te vemos con nuestra Sere!- ¡Mierda Serena! Con todo esto me había olvidado de ella ¡Debía buscarla!

-¡Está bien me rindo! ¡Mejor voy a buscar a Serena que todavía no la he visto!

-Hace un momento la vi irse al baño…- me dijo Hotaru y le agradecí con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, iré a por ella…- Sammy volvió a reír.

-¿No será que se fue con otro?- dijo divertido y le entrecerré los ojos bastante enojado, siguió riendo más fuerte- ¡Eres lo más, tío!- me dio una palmada en la espalda y siguieron bailando los 4 como si nada ¡Si no fuera mi cuñado se iba a enterar! ¡De Darien Chiba no se cachondea ni dios!

Fui en dirección al baño pero no estaba… Ya me estaba empezando a preocupar cuando caí en la cuenta de Kakeru, lo busqué desesperado por todo el local y lo vi sentado en la barra mirando al final de ésta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Serena?- me señaló al final de la barra y fue entonces que lo vi todo rojo ¡Ese hijo de…! ¡Se iba a enterar! Antes de alejarme me cogió del brazo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ese tipo no es amigo suyo?- preguntó desconcertado y negué.

-¿Amigo? ¿En serio? ¡Pero si ayer nos fuimos a golpes porque quería follársela!- rodó los ojos.

-¡Darien, eso no es motivo para saber si la está molestando o no!

-¡No me importa! ¡Ahora mismo voy a alejar a ese buitre de mi chica!- fui junto a ellos con Kakeru pisándome los talones, cuando llegué y escuché lo que le dijo a mi Sere no pude más que responderle.

-¡Pues por esta vez vas a joderte! ¡No vas a conseguir nada de ella imbécil!- Serena me miró aliviada antes de mirar a Kakeru de una forma que daba bastante miedo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Si apareció el novio! ¡Pues mejor, la oferta puedo ampliarla a ambos! Aunque la prefiero a ella…- me miró de arriba a abajo relamiéndose los labios- Tú tampoco estás nada mal- ¿Este tío estaba mal de la cabeza?

-¡No te quiero cerca de ninguno de nosotros! ¡Si te van esas cosas me parece muy bien pero no puedes obligar a los demás a hacerlo!

-Anoche sí que os gustaban estas cosas…- susurró divertido- ¿O me equivoco Chiba?- me dejó sin habla pero no iba a darle la satisfacción de verme acorralado.

-¡Anoche bebimos demasiado y caímos muertos de cansancio en una de las camas de la discográfica!- rodó los ojos y seguí- Dormimos los 4 juntos ¡No pasó nada más!- dije convencido ¡Era el mayor mentiroso del mundo pero lo importante es que el imbécil lo creyera!

-No te creo pero en fin… Ya os he dado mi oferta y espero que la aceptéis…- se acercó al oído de Serena- Sola o acompañada no me importa- ¡Maldito hijo de...!

-Darien déjalo, no formes un espectáculo aquí…- dijo Kakeru y asentí- Además él ya se va ¿Verdad?- entonces reparó en él también y se volvió a relamer los labios.

-¿Quién es esta belleza? ¿Es tu amigo Serena?

-Soy Kakeru, su primo, encantado…- se dieron la mano pero no le bastó y se acercó a darle 2 besos en la mejilla en los que se acercó demasiado a la comisura de su boca- ¡Eh tío!- se limpió descaradamente la boca con el brazo y no pude evitar reír con la cara de Helios.

-¿No te apetece probar algo nuevo?- lo miró como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-¡Me van las tías, así que no!

-¡Tú te lo pierdes! ¡Os dejo que lo penséis chicos!- y así sin más se alejó de nosotros con todo el orgullo que podía.

-¡Desde luego, vivo rodeada de locos! ¿Y tú dónde coño estabas? ¡Este tío me estaba incomodando y no te veía por ningún lado! ¿Para qué te tengo entonces?

-Sere he estado vigilando todo el tiempo, pero no me pareció que te estuviera molestando. Parecíais 2 amigos charlando…- resopló- Pero ahora que lo sé estaré atento.

-¡Eso espero! ¡Oh Darien! ¡Menos mal que has llegado!- me abrazó fuertemente y aproveché de darle un beso ardiente antes que se alejara.

-Tranquila ya pasó, parece que es muy insistente…- le pedí a Kakeru que se alejara para conversar con tranquilidad de lo de anoche, una vez solos proseguimos.

-¡Oh Darien! ¡No sé como pero sabe lo que pasó anoche! ¡Por lo que dijo nos siguió y estuvo escuchando en la puerta!- dijo bastante sonrojada.

-Pero no puede probar nada…- la hice mirarme a los ojos- Los únicos que estábamos allí no vamos a corroborar sus sospechas por lo que debes estar tranquila y pasar de él…

-¡Pero…!- negué callándola con un beso.

-Dile lo mismo que yo…- le guiñé- Que solo dormíamos.

-¡Pero nos escuchó! No entiendo cómo alguien puede encontrar placentero escuchar relaciones ajenas.

-No hay pruebas Sere niégalo y pasa de él ¡Es un salido!

-¿Has recordado algo Darien?- preguntó más roja de lo que ya estaba- A mí me han venido flashes, pero son confusos…

-A mí me pasa igual, pero mejor pasemos página…- le acaricié el pelo mientras la miraba bastante avergonzado- ¡Me siento tan culpable!

-No lo eres…- besó ligeramente mis labios- El único culpable es el que nos drogó ¿De acuerdo?- asentí- Por cierto ¿Se sabe algo al respecto?

-Tenemos algunas sospechas pero nada claro, al camarero le pagaron un hombre y una mujer para que lo hiciera pero dice no saber sus nombres.

-¿Un hombre y una mujer? ¿Quiénes serían capaces de hacer algo así? ¿Y para qué?

-No lo sé, hay gente para todo…- la volví a besar- Y muy vengativas.

-¿Sería alguna del trío de zorras?- no pude evitar reír a carcajadas.

-¿Quiénes son las zorras?- se volvió a encender.

-¿Nadie? Mejor volvamos a la mesa con las chicas que deben pensar que me he fugado o algo así.

-De acuerdo…- la llevé a su mesa agarrada de la cintura, todas se encontraban sentadas y nos observaban sonriendo.

-¡Sere no me tomes a mal que intentara robarte el novio!- gritó Mina ¡Mierda! Se veía peor que antes.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó extrañada y miró al resto de forma acusatoria- ¿Quién ha dejado que beba tanto?

-¡Sere te juro que intenté pero no había manera! ¡Sobre todo cuando vio a Yaten besándose con Berjerite…!- Serena la abrazó al momento como una madre a su hijo, así que decidí que lo mejor era dejarlas solas.

-Serena, voy con los chicos os dejo para que habléis…- nos dimos un ligero beso en los labios y fui hacia donde se encontraban todos, incluso los no bienvenidos.

-¡Chicos! ¡Me alegro de veros!- los saludé a todos y me senté junto a mis colegas. Yaten y Nicolás se encontraban cerca de nosotros. Zafiro y Diamante estaban enfrascados en una conversación con los demás.

-¡Vaya día de mierda que llevo!- miré a Seiya que rodó los ojos- ¡Por más que lo intento no puedo recordar y me jode mucho!

-¡Cállate tío! ¡Te dije que nada de hablar de esto!- susurré amenazante, los demás se nos quedaron mirando. Zafiro sonreía ¿Sabría algo de lo ocurrido?

-¡Vamos! ¡No montéis un circo por la tontería de no recordar donde dejamos el coche!- salió Haruka al rescate y le agradecí con la mirada.

-¡Vale! ¡Lo dejo! ¡Pero es algo que me carcome y…!

-¡Seiya hermano! ¡Haznos un favor a todos y deja ya la maldita frase del día!- nos miró al resto y Seiya se sonrojó- Lleva todo el día metido en uno de los estudios de la discográfica, el que tiene la cama gigante que usamos para los videoclips…- explicó y asentimos- Preguntándose porque no recuerda…- lo miró cabreado- ¿Y todo porque olvidaste donde dejaste el coche? ¡Estás muy mal hermano!- ¡Puto Seiya! ¡No puedo creer que siga con lo mismo!

No contesté pero con la mirada se lo dije todo y de la misma forma se disculpó. Haruka nos miraba a ambos y sonreía, lo mejor era cambiar de tema y preguntar a Yaten por su amiga.

-¿Esa chica con la que estabas bailando era tu novia?- me miró extrañado.

-¿Quién? ¿Berjerite o Petzite?- ¿Eran 2? Debió percatarse de mi cara de asombro y rodó los ojos- No tengo novia Chiba, son amigas de las que tenéis vosotros…- antes que pudiera agregar algo siguió- ¡Si ya sé que ahora solo tienes a Serena!- me entrecerró los ojos- ¿Pero cuánto tardarás en aburrirte Chiba?

-No creo que lo haga nunca…- contesté convencido- Incluso estoy planteándome casarme con ella…- ¡Mierda debería de haberme callado! ¡Seguro que Serena sale corriendo nada más se entere! Todos se quedaron en silencio, totalmente asombrados y con la boca abierta.

-¿Vas a casarte? ¡Pero eso no puede ser!- gritó Malaquite rompiendo el silencio, se levantó de sopetón y se puso como loco.

-¿Mi Sere se va a casar?- preguntó Yaten con la cara bastante blanca ¡Ya me estaba jodiendo ese mí! ¡Es solo mí de mí!

-No he dicho eso…- me removí algo incómodo en la silla- Ni siquiera se lo he pedido todavía pero eso es lo que pretendo- sonrieron.

-¡Haber empezado por ahí! De aquí a nada puedes haberte cansado de ella o ella de ti y cada uno seguir su camino…- comentó Jadeite y lo miré muy mal- ¡Tío, es la verdad! ¡En esta vida nunca se sabe! Sino mira lo tuyo con Calaverite…- ¡Hijo de puta!- También ibas a casarte y…

-¡No me compares a esa zorra con mi Sere! ¡Lo que me hizo no tiene nombre! ¡Serena no es ni por asomo como ella!- grité fuera de mí.

-Puedo asegurarte que sabemos cómo es…- dijo rodando los ojos.

-Si no vas a casarte todavía, por mi está bien…- agregó Malaquite ¡Como siempre con sus comentarios fuera de lugar!

-De momento…- le dije entrecerrando los ojos- Pero espero hacerlo pronto…- chasqueó la lengua.

-¡Ya veremos!- ¡Maldito hijo de su...! Zafiro al darse cuenta de la tensión del ambiente decidió intervenir.

-¡Chicos! ¿Porque no vamos a bailar y dejamos el tema de la boda para otra ocasión?- cuando dirigí mi vista hacía él y su hermano me percaté que el segundo me asesinaba con la mirada, estaba convencido que no le hacía mucha gracia tener a Serena casada.

-¡Si vamos! ¡A ver que hay por aquí para disfrutar!- se fueron todos menos Haruka y Seiya que se quedaron conmigo.

-No deberías hacerle caso- resoplé.

-¡Es imposible ignorarlo!- me revolví el cabello con las manos- Y mucho menos después de saber que fueron amantes…- susurré y ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¿Mal y Sere juntos?- asentí.

-¡Joder! Y se nota que quiere repetir…- a veces me preguntaba si no le faltaba alguna tuerca- ¡No me gustaría estar en tu pellejo!- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¡Seiya tío! ¡Controla un poco!- le riñó Haruka.

-¡Está bien! ¡Lo siento!- después de quedarse unos segundos pensativo volvió a abrir la boca- ¿Ha estado con alguno más de los...?- Haruka le dio un golpe en el costado que lo hizo dejar la pregunta sin terminar ¡Gracias a dios!

-¡Mejor no lo digas!- lo amenazó y asintió levantando las manos en rendición.

-¡Está bien! ¡Lo intentaré!- le entrecerramos los ojos a la vez- ¡Es lo más que puedo hacer! ¡Lo siento!

-¡Mira Darien, viene hacia aquí tu cuñado!- miré donde me señalaba Haruka, pude ver a Andrew y Taiki acercarse.

-¡Chiba, Tenoh, Kou!- nos dimos las manos.

-¡Chicos, hola a todos!- nos saludó Taiki.

-¿Las chicas?- rodaron los ojos.

-Con las demás, tenían cosas que hablar.

-Por lo que vimos Mina está para acostarla casi… ¡No entiendo cómo ha podido beber tanto en tan poco tiempo!

-¡Esa chica cuando quiere es una esponja! Y mira que la riño pero no me hace ni caso al igual que mi hermanita.

-Por suerte mi Amy es la más tranquila de todas…- en eso llegó Nicolás un poco triste.

-¡Tienes suerte! Porque lo que es mi Rei tiene un carácter de los mil demonios…

-¿Te han mandado de regreso verdad?- le pregunté y asintió.

-Si…- dio un hondo y triste suspiro- He ido a ver si quería bailar un poco conmigo y me ha mandado a volar literalmente.

-Serena también me despachó sutilmente…- dije para animarlo, Andrew se reía y le rodé los ojos. A continuación estuvimos charlando bastante rato tanto de nuestras mujeres como de cosas cotidianas o del trabajo hasta que volvieron los demás.

-Nosotros nos vamos…- dijo Jadeite refiriéndose a él, Neflyte y Diamante, por detrás de ellos habían 3 chicas bastante atractivas que supongo les harían compañía esta noche ¡Pero yo tenía a la mejor de todas!

-¡Pues nos vemos chicos!- el resto se sentó de nuevo y se unieron a nuestra conversación hasta que nos interrumpieron el trío de…

-¡Chicos, que solos estamos esta noche! ¿Preferís estar así que con vuestras mujeres?- preguntó destilando sarcasmo antes de volverse a mí- ¿O queréis otra compañía diferente?- rodé los ojos ¡Si supiera que ni siquiera me ponía su mirada sensual!

-Esmeralda…- chasqueé la lengua- Tu amigo acaba de irse con otra y ¿Crees que alguno de nosotros va a querer acompañarte?- me miró mal, Yaten y Zoisite empezaron a reírse sin control, mientras los demás intentaban ocultarla menos Malaquite que se veía enojado.

-Darien, esa no es forma de hablar a las damas.

-¿Qué damas?- hice el gesto de buscar alrededor, lo que solo incrementó las risas de todos y el enojo de las chicas- ¡Yo no veo ninguna!

-¡Eres un imbécil Darien! ¡Deberías respetarme, soy una de tus mejores clientas!- rodé los ojos resoplando.

-En el trabajo te respeto pero fuera del mismo no tengo porque… Y menos si sois vosotras las que venís a molestarme a mí…- miré a Malaquite, Yaten y Zafiro- Ahí tenéis 3 solteros con los que ligar y dejar a los que no están disponibles tranquilos- los aludidos enseguida negaron con la cabeza.

-¡Mejor nos vamos chicas! ¡Estos imbéciles se lo pierden! ¡Por lo que veo prefieren a las maleducadas de allí antes que a las chicas de verdad como nosotras!- entonces fue cuando el resto salió en defensa de sus chicas y tras pillar repaso de todos se fueron con la cabeza bien alta.

-¡Malditas tres! ¡Nadie se mete con mi Sere y mi Lita!- gritó Andrew enfadado.

-Son muy insistentes con lo que quieren…- mire a los 3 que había mandado con ellas- ¿No son vuestro tipo?

-Yo prefiero a las rubias sexis…- contestó Mal alzándome las cejas ¡Cabrón! ¡Seguro lo decía por mi Sere!

-Yo ya tengo planes para esta noche, pero de todas maneras ninguna son mi tipo…-respondió Yaten, supongo que esos planes involucraban a Berjerite, a continuación miramos a Zafiro esperando su respuesta incluso Zoisite se veía ansioso.

-¡Tampoco son mi tipo! ¡Tengo un gusto más...!

-¡Haruka, no puedo creer que estés aquí! - ¡Mierda! Cuando parecía a punto de decir algo importante interrumpieron Sammy con Shinnosuke, me fijé en Zoisite y se veía triste ¿Podría ser posible que dijera que estaban juntos?- ¡Este es mi amigo Shinnosuke el cuñado de Darien!- presentó a su amigo y me miró de forma divertida guiñándome un ojo, gruñí en respuesta y Andrew rió bastante fuerte.

-¡Que irónica es la vida! ¿Verdad Chiba?- rodé los ojos.

-Supongo que tengo que hacerme a la idea que ya no es una niña y que puede tener una vida…- dije con el mayor sarcasmo que pude para que entendiera lo que quería decir.

-¡No decías eso hace un rato cuando lo viste con tu hermanita! ¿Verdad Shinnosuke?

-¡Mejor me callo! No quiero enemistarme con mí cuñado nada más conocerlo…- un tipo inteligente.

-Será lo mejor para todos…- se sentaron con nosotros y pedimos otra ronda.

-Las chicas están bailando ¿Porque no aprovechamos de ir con ellas?- dijo muy inteligentemente Andrew.

-¡Si, vamos! ¡A ver si bombón me concede el honor de bailar una canción lenta!

-¡Serás…!- antes de terminar mi frase salió corriendo hacia ella como alma que lleva el diablo, Andrew, Sammy y Malaquite me miraban riéndose mientras el resto se alejaban divertidos.

-¡Parece que no te gusta la competencia!- los miré desafiante.

-¿Y a vosotros os gusta que otros bailen con vuestras chicas refregándose?- por sus caras pude deducir que no les gustaba nada de nada- ¡Ya me parecía a mí! En eso nos parecemos los 3…- sonreí en triunfo.

-¡Vamos a la pista y dejemos las tonterías!- cuando las alcanzamos mi Sere se encontraba bailando de forma bastante sensual con Michiru y Mina. Haruka se veía bastante indeciso de si acercarse o no pero Seiya tomó la delantera y lo empujó hacia ellas ¡Esto no iba a acabar bien!

SERENA

Después de animar a Mina y beber de más decidimos irnos a la pista a bailar y pasarlo bien. De todas maneras si Yaten amaba a Berjerite no era culpa de nadie, en el corazón no se manda como ya había podido comprobar. Estábamos bastante animadas Mich, Mina y yo cuando aparecieron de repente Haruka y Seiya, al verlos no pude evitar ponerme como un tomate recordando lo que supuestamente pasó anoche.

-¿Haru? ¿Eres tú?- él se veía indeciso si contestar o no y ella se veía feliz de verlo, tal vez debería intervenir...

-¡Bombón, que alegría verte!- me abrazó con tanto entusiasmo que me dejó sin respiración.

-¡Seiya déjala! ¿No ves que la estas lastimando?- le reprendió Haruka furioso, luego se volvió a Mich con un semblante bastante serio- Michiru ¿Cómo estás?- ¡Era mi momento!

-Bien ¿y tú?- me puse en medio, los abracé a ambos y los alejé del resto.

-Deberían hablar en privado sin tanto ruido…- Haruka iba a protestar pero lo miré suplicante para que no lo hiciera.

-Sé que no quieres Haru, pero tengo muchas cosas que contarte y me gustaría hacerlo ahora mismo si no tienes inconveniente.

-No es que me apetezca mucho pero lo haré porque me lo ha pedido Sere…- me sonrió y le correspondí en respuesta.

-¡Gracias Haruka!- lo abracé muy fuerte dándole un beso en la mejilla- ¡Estoy segura que no te arrepentirás!- tras un gesto de apoyo con mi cabeza se alejaron hacia un lugar más tranquilo.

-¡Joder! ¡Ya ligó Mich! ¡Necesito un polvo Sere!- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Haruka es su ex…- la señalé con el dedo y me puse bastante seria- Además no es conveniente acostarse con un tipo por despecho Mina.

-Bombón yo podría ayudaros con eso…- intervino Seiya, Mina lo miró de arriba a abajo mientras se relamía los labios.

-¿Quieres acompañarme al baño, guapo?- preguntó con su voz más sensual y pegándose a él lo más que podía- ¡Podemos pasar un buen rato!- Seiya me miró nervioso sin saber qué hacer y no pude evitar reír.

-Bombón creo que tu amiga no se encuentra muy bien…- rodé los ojos ¡Como si no fuera notorio!

-¿Qué coño pasa hoy que nadie me quiere?- se miró- ¿Estoy fea?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Eres preciosa, pero no puedo acostarme con la amiga de la chica que me gusta aunque esta tenga de novio a mi mejor amigo…- dijo de corrido y apenas entendí nada. Mina nos miró a ambos y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Te gusta Sere?- preguntó pero apareció mi propio adonis en el momento apropiado abrazándome desde atrás y besando mi cuello.

-¿Cómo lleváis la noche chicas? ¿Mina estás mejor?- ella resopló y rodó los ojos.

-¡No tengo de otra! ¡No pienso decaer! ¡Me levantaré como sea de todo esto! ¡Pero necesito echar un polvo ya!

-¡Díselo a Malaquite!- dijo como si nada y lo miramos furiosas- ¿Qué? Ya lo han hecho antes no veo el problema…- tras una sonrisa bastante sospechosa agregó- ¡Además estoy seguro que estará más que encantado!- con la mirada le dije todo lo que necesitaba saber para que se callara y así lo hizo.

-Mina, no puedes arreglar todo con sexo.

-¡Eres demasiado santa para ser verdad!- dijo bastante seria antes de volverse a Darien- ¡No entiendo como un hombre de mundo que ha hecho las cosas que tú puede no aburrirse con alguien tan puritano como Sere!- ¡Mierda! ¡Se le fue la cabeza definitivamente! ¡No iba a dejarla beber más!

-Puedo asegurarte que en la intimidad es la mejor de todas… – abrió los ojos sorprendida- ¡No tengo ninguna queja!

-¡Vaya con mi Sere! ¡Es una joya escondida! ¡Qué calladito te lo tenías!- le entrecerré los ojos para que lo dejara pero sólo la hizo volver a lo de antes- ¡Voy a buscar a alguien para follar y no me importa lo que digas! ¡Es lo único que me levanta el ánimo y lo necesito!- me miró de forma pícara-¡A menos que quieras compartir al tuyo conmigo!- nos guiñó un ojo a ambos.

-¡Ni lo pienses!- grité demasiado alto y los chicos empezaron a reír.

-¡Me encanta que me celes!- susurró en mi oído antes de dar un muerdo a mi lóbulo.

-¡Lo que daría por estar en tu lugar Darien!- le dijo Seiya, a continuación me guiñó un ojo y agregó-¡Si por cualquier motivo te arrepientes o éste la caga no dudes en darme una oportunidad, prometo hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo bombón!

-¡Seiya eres...!- le gritó Darien algo alterado pero Mina lo interrumpió.

-¡Ven conmigo machomen! ¡Acompáñame aunque sea a beber y desahogarme!- nos guiñó- ¡Dejemos a los tortolitos solos!- se lo llevó a rastras hacia la barra.

-¡Por fin puedo estar a solas con mi novia!- me volví, nos abrazamos mientras nos dábamos un beso bastante demandante y posesivo siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Estuvimos así un buen rato antes que llegaran mis hermanos a romper nuestra burbuja perfecta.

-¡Sere! ¿No podéis ser más discretos?- les alcé una ceja- ¡Estás haciendo un espectáculo!- ¿Pero qué coño?

-¡Andrew vas a dejarme en paz de una vez o qué!- le grité colérica, se sorprendió por mis formas pero no pude evitarlo ¡Me tenía harta!

-¡Sere, hermanita, tranquilízate! Drew solo se preocupa por ti…- agregó Sammy y le entrecerré los ojos.

-Yo también me preocupo por ustedes y no por eso ando molestando cuando se dan arrumacos con sus novias ¿O sí?- me miraron entre sorprendidos y avergonzados.

-Tienes razón Sere y lo sentimos, pero entiende que eres nuestra única hermanita y con todo esto del secuestro estamos un poco nerviosos…- asentí, en el fondo los entendía.

-De acuerdo, lo dejaré pasar por esta vez…- los señalé con el dedo- ¡Pero no quiero que me molestéis más con el tema de Darien! ¡Estamos bien y queremos seguir así el tiempo que dure!- Darien a mi lado gruñó.

-¡Lo nuestro durará!- me interrumpió convencido- ¡Y mucho! No quiero que nadie dude de ello y menos tu familia…- agregó dolido.

-¡Vale! ¡Lo siento! ¡Eres más sensible que una embarazada!- dije a modo de broma para romper el tenso momento pero no resultó como esperaba…

-¿Estás embarazada? ¡Dios mío! ¡Nuestra Sere será mamá!- ¡Qué! Lita se puso como loca y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar fue en busca del resto a propagar la noticia ¡Mierda!

-¡Voy a detenerla antes que ponga un anuncio en el periódico que seremos tíos!- dijo Andrew antes de ir tras ella.

-Desde luego… ¡Vaya confusión! ¡Ni siquiera he dicho nada de estar embarazada! ¡Solo ha escuchado lo que ha querido oír!- Darien me apretó a él y besó el tope de mi cabeza.

-No te preocupes, ya Andrew le informará y le quitará la ilusión de ser tía…- empezó a reír y no pude evitar darle un golpe en las costillas.

-¡Qué gracioso! No quiero ni imaginar que la prensa escuchara algo de esto y se pusieran a debatir cuál de los chicos con los que me sacaron sería el padre…- lo dije como una broma pero Darien no lo vio así, es más se veía bastante enojado.

-¡No lo digas ni en broma! Ambos sabemos que sólo podría ser mío si lo estuvieras…- antes de contestar apareció Mina con Seiya de nuevo, el pobre se veía a punto de salir corriendo.

-¡Sere! ¿Es verdad lo de mi sobrinito?- se agachó a la altura de mi barriga y empezó a hablar con ella como si fuera un bebé- ¡Hola preciosa, soy tu tía Mina y seré la favorita de todas...!- Seiya se acercó a susurrar en mi oído.

-¡Sere tienes que ayudarme! ¡Mina está loca! ¡No entiendo como trabajando en el mismo lugar no he llegado a verla siquiera…! Pero viendo como es lo prefiero…-suspiró en derrota- Me supera, así que me voy ahora que esta distraída…- me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo mientras Mina seguía conversando con mi barriga.

-¿No crees que deberíais llevarla a casa?- suspiré cansada y asentí.

-Voy a decirle a Amy y Taiki que dijeron que se iban ya mismo… - los busqué alrededor y me acerqué a ellos llevando a Mina a rastras conmigo, Darien nos seguía unos pasos atrás. Cuando llegamos donde ellos Amy nos miró de forma acusatoria y rodé los ojos- Amy ¿Os vais ya a casa?- asintió- Necesito que os la llevéis, no se encuentra muy bien y…

-¡Amy! ¡Voy a ser la tía favorita de miniSere o miniDarien! ¿O serán 2? ¡Bueno da igual si lo fueran! ¡Uno para cada una, las demás que se busquen otros! ¿No crees?- todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y me miraban con recelo.

-¿De qué está hablando Sere?

-¡Pues de que va a ser! ¡Sere está embarazada!- lo dijo tan alto que todos alrededor se me quedaron mirando y yo solo quería que la tierra me tragara ¡Maldita sea! Con lo poco que me gustaba ser el centro de atención.

-¿Estás embarazada? ¡Vaya que vais rápido ustedes 2! ¡Vais a ser papás antes que nosotros!-comentó Taiki.

-¡Oh dios mío Sere! ¡Es fantástico!- me abrazó muy fuerte, intenté separarla pero no había manera de hacerlo ¡Joder!

-Para Amy… -se separó de mi- No estoy embarazada, solo ha sido un malentendido de Lita y que Mina se está encargando de propagar…- la miré de forma acusatoria.

-¿No voy a ser tía?-negué con la cabeza-¡No lo puedo creer! Estoy tan triste ahora mismo que quiero llorar…- y lo hizo abrazándose a mí, Darien observaba todo bastante entretenido y divertido. Taiki y Amy debieron sentir lástima y decidieron irse con ella.

-¡Vamos Mina! Esta noche dormirás en mi casa y mañana te prepararé un rico desayuno…- se le iluminó la mirada.

-¿De verdad Amy?

-Sí, pero tenemos que irnos ya…- se volvió a Taiki - ¡Avisa a Hotaru y Diana!

-Enseguida vuelvo…- se alejó en su busca.

-¿Os vais todos juntos?

-Sí, como vivimos cerca me dijeron que las avisara cuando nos fuéramos.

-¿Y sus novios no pueden acercarlas?- Darien volvió a gruñir de nuevo ¡Celoso!

-Yo también puedo hacerlo.

-No te preocupes, nos pilla de camino a casa…- nos hizo un gesto cómplice a ambos- ¡Así disfrutáis mejor la noche!- yo me sonrojé y Mina se estaba quedando dormida agarrada a mí, menos mal que llegaron las chicas con Taiki para llevársela.

-¡Sere!- dijeron ambas a la vez abrazándome y dándome 2 besos que correspondí. Cuando percataron en Mina- ¿Qué te has tomado para estar así?

-¡Todo lo que me han dejado! ¡Menos sexo de todo!- gritó y no pude evitar reprenderla.

-¡Mina baja la voz!- rodó los ojos.

-¡Sere, las chicas ya saben lo que es y lo practican! No creo que se asusten ¿Verdad chicas?- las 2 se hicieron las locas mirando a otro lado mientras Darien parecía estar a punto de estallar.

-¡Mina, cállate ya de una vez!- Amy salió al paso llevándosela agarrada de la cintura y los demás corrieron detrás sin volver la vista a atrás.

-¡No puedo creer que mi hermanita haya tenido sexo!- le rodé los ojos.

-¡Darien tiene casi 20 años! ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que todavía era virgen?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Ni siquiera me lo había planteado!- lo abracé y lo besé de forma demandante, necesitaba sentirlo. El no dudó en corresponderme y perdimos la noción del tiempo entre besos y arrumacos hasta que llegó a interrumpirnos Zafiro.

-¡Sere! ¡Necesito tu ayuda por favor!- me despegué de Darien con mucho trabajo para verlo y me preocupó, se veía muy decaído.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Zoisite se ha ido…- Darien nos observaba intrigado y por su cara sin saber qué problema había en ello. Yo conociendo la situación sabía perfectamente a que se refería, una discusión por lo mismo de siempre.

-Hablaré con él ¿Vale?- asintió agradecido.

-¡Gracias Sere!- me abrazó y se separó de mi rápidamente por los gruñidos de Darien.

-Darien, ahora vuelvo…

-¿Te acompaño?- aunque quisiera era algo privado que no podía enterarse por lo que debía hacer que se quedara.

-Mejor quédate con Zafiro que se ve muy mal…- le guiñé- ¡No tardaré! -no se veía muy convencido pero lo hizo. Salí en su busca, al no verlo fui donde se encontraba su coche y seguía allí… ¡Qué raro! ¿Dónde podría estar? ¿Se habría ido andando?

-¡Que sola te veo por aquí!- rodé los ojos.

-¿Te importaría perderte y dejarme en paz?- dije de lo más sarcástica- No me interesan tus tonterías Kaolinete... Estoy buscando a un amigo…- rió.

-¿Uno rubio?- asentí.

-¿Lo has visto? ¿Dónde está?

-Se fue a los baños muy bien acompañado…- abrí los ojos sorprendida ¡No podía creerlo!

-¡Debo hablar con él!- cuando iba pasando por su lado me detuvo del brazo y la miré enfadada para que me soltara ¡Maldita loca!

-¡Tienes suerte de momento, pero como todo en esta vida no es eterno!- rodé los ojos con cansancio- ¡La suerte se te acabará y Darien volverá a estar libre para mí! Lo he tenido durante mucho tiempo y en cuanto se canse de ti lo volveré a tener…- ¡Menuda imbécil!

-Si está conmigo es porque quiere, no tengo que obligarlo y además si me eligió a mí en vez de a ti por algo será…- le dediqué mi sonrisa más sarcástica y me fui sin esperar su respuesta ¡Jódete zorra envidiosa!

Cuando llegué a los baños escuché ruidos que solo podía ser de alguien teniendo sexo… ¡Pero no podía ser! Tomé aire antes de entrar deseando no ver nada de lo que temía y fuera otra pareja la que estuviera dentro… Pero para mí mala suerte no fue así… Aunque me dejó en shock salí tan rápido como entré… ¿Eso significaba que ya se había cansado de esperar? A pesar de no ser asunto mío decidí esperar para hablar con él. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, cuando al fin salieron se veían muy animados y felices ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Con los años que llevaban juntos y ahora…!

-Zoisite…- lo llamé y me miró con una mezcla de pena y sorpresa- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Claro…- se dirigió a su amigo- ¡Espérame en mi auto, enseguida voy!

-¿Estas con él?- bajó la cabeza apenado.

-Me cansé Sere… No puedo estar con alguien que se avergüenza de mi o de sí mismo…- suspiró mirando el cielo- Hoy tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para decirlo frente a todos y la dejó pasar de nuevo…- volvió a suspirar más fuerte- ¡Ahí lo supe! Nunca lo haría…- me miró de nuevo- Así que he decidido poner tierra de por medio y seguir con mi vida… Sabes que no es la primera vez que lo hago pero es la definitiva.

-¿Ya no lo amas?

-No se trata de eso, lo amo y mucho…- asentí- Se trata de que no está preparado y yo me cansé de esperarlo ¡Soy feliz como soy y no me gusta andar escondiéndonos por todos lados como si fuéramos ladrones o fugitivos!- tenía razón.

-Lo entiendo, pero sé que sufrirá mucho, sobre todo cuando sepa que tú…- me interrumpió algo enojado.

-El sabía donde estaba y con quién…- abrí los ojos sorprendida- Si te envió fue solo para que me detuvieras…- ¡No lo podía creer!- Supongo que se dio cuenta que era la definitiva y se asustó.

-¡Mierda!- estaba bastante enojada pero entendía su desesperación- Desearía que no fuera así pero no puedo hacer nada…- me abrazó- Hablaré con él a ver si por fin sale de su carcasa…- soltó una sarcástica risa.

-¡Sería más fácil tapar el sol con un dedo!- no pude evitar reír- Aprecio tu amistad…- apretó su abrazo- Y aunque no estemos juntos siempre seremos amigos.

-Sé feliz sea con quien sea…- me separé para darle una sincera sonrisa.

-Lo intentaré…- me dio un beso en la mejilla- Cuida de él, sé que te necesitará…- asentí y me quedé observando cómo se alejaba. Suspiré bastante triste ¡No podía creer que lo hubieran dejado! ¡Tantos años juntos perdidos por no querer salir del armario! ¿Y Zafiro sabiendo dónde estaba me manda a mí en su busca? ¡Cobarde! ¡Si no fuera porque sé lo mal que debe estar le daría un buen golpe en...! De repente me agarraron desde atrás, intenté zafarme pero era imposible.

-¡Volvemos a vernos! ¡Estate quieta maldita zorra! Solo voy a darte un mensaje para Usagi…- se acercó a mi oído y lo lamió antes de hablar- Dile que daré con ella y conseguiré todo lo que quiero…- cuando sentí más flojo su agarre le di un codazo en el estómago, cuando se encogió del dolor le di un rodillazo en la cara que le hizo sangrar la nariz- ¡Maldita zorra! ¡Vas a pagar por todo lo que me has hecho!- no le veía la cara por el pasamontañas pero su voz se parecía a la del tipo que intentó llevarse a Molly.

-¿Porque ese interés en Usagi? No lo entiendo… Nunca ha llamado la atención…- el tipo se rió.

-Ni hace falta… Solo me pagan por llevármela y la encontraré ¡Si no acabaré con todos los que están cerca hasta que salga!- gritó desafiante, iba a golpearlo de nuevo pero me bloqueó contra el suelo- ¡Eres toda una belleza! Tal vez podríamos pasarlo bien mientras ¿No crees?- empezó a besarme por la cara y el cuello, yo intentaba quitarlo pero no podía ¡Maldito hijo de…! Cuando se acercó a mi boca lo mordí - ¡Zorra! - me dio una bofetada que me dejó bastante mareada y al punto de la inconsciencia- ¡Ahora disfrutaré de ti y no podrás defenderte!- ¡Joder! ¡No podía apenas moverme!

-Kake…- intenté llamarlo pero no me salía la voz.

-¡Tío! ¿Qué haces? ¡No nos pagan por esto! ¡Deja a la chica en paz! ¡Solo tenías que advertirla no atacarla!

-¡Solo me defendí! ¡Esta zorra fue la que me atacó! ¡Además por su culpa estuve unos días preso! ¡Me lo debe!

-¡Debemos irnos! ¡Déjala antes que venga alguien a buscarla!- ¡Dios, ayuda!

-¡No pienso irme sin echarle un polvo! ¡O me acompañas o te largas! Lo que prefieras…- en ese momento todo se volvió negro y caí en una inconsciencia absoluta…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.** **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 **...**


	16. Capítulo 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

DARIEN

Después de un buen rato esperando que viniera Serena ¡La angustia me comía! Tenía la sensación que necesitaba mi ayuda.

-Zafiro siento dejarte pero necesito buscar a Sere, hace mucho que se fue y es raro que no haya vuelto todavía. Necesito asegurarme que está bien…- enseguida se levantó.

-¡Te acompaño! De todas maneras no tengo nada mejor que hacer…- salimos y encontramos un montón de gente alrededor de un lugar concreto, también estaba una ambulancia y la policía ¡Algo no estaba bien! Corrí hacia allí como si la vida me fuera en ello.

-¡Dios mío que no sea ella!- cuando me acerqué ya tenían a la persona herida dentro de la ambulancia por lo que tuve que preguntar para asegurarme.

-Perdone agente… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Han atacado a 2 personas, un hombre y una mujer…- ¡Me puse muy nervioso y Zafiro a mi lado estaba igual o peor que yo!

-¿Podría decirme sus nombres? Es que estoy buscando a mi novia y su amigo, para descartar que sean ellos…- el policía asintió mirando su libreta.

-La chica no llevaba documentación encima, estaba inconsciente y el chico es Kakeru Ohzora…-¡Mierda!

-¿La chica es rubia y muy guapa?- el agente se sonrojó antes de contestar.

-Sí, esa descripción es bastante acertada…- después de toser volvió a ponerse serio- ¿La conoce?

-¡Es mi novia! Y el chico es su guardaespaldas ¿Cómo se encuentran? ¿Qué les ha pasado?

-La chica recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la dejó inconsciente y al chico le clavaron una navaja en el abdomen, supongo que apareció antes de que le hicieran algo más a ella- ¡Gracias dios mío!- Los llevan al Hospital Central por si quiere ir hacia allí- asentí.

-Zafiro, necesito que llames a los padres y hermanos de Serena y le digas que está en el hospital…-parecía estar perdido- ¿Estás bien?

-¡No, no lo estoy! Esto es mi culpa ¡Si no la hubiera mandado en buscar de Zoisite no le habría pasado nada!

-Ahora de nada vale lamentarse, debemos volver dentro para buscar a Andrew y Sammy…- asintió - Y después iremos al hospital a buscarla ¿De acuerdo?- asintió de nuevo no muy convencido. Cuando informamos a ambos de todo nos encaminamos al hospital los 4, el resto se fueron directamente para allá en sus coches, sus hermanos se encargaron de llamar a sus padres.

-¡No puedo creer que la hayan atacado de nuevo! ¡Y a Kakeru también!- yo me encontraba igual.

-Vamos a tener que ampliar la seguridad por lo menos a 2 personas…- marqué a Kelvin para informarle de todo.

-Taylor.

-Kelvin tenemos un problema, han atacado a Serena y Kakeru.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo ha pasado? ¿Están bien?

-No sabemos seguro, ahora vamos al hospital donde los han llevado a averiguar los daños exactos.

-¿En qué hospital están? Mandaré a Tigereye e Eagleeye a protegerla mientras que se repone Kakeru…- ¡Mierda! ¡Ese hijo de...!

-En el Hospital Central de Tokio…- contestó Andrew por mí que me miraba interrogante, debí de tardar más de la cuenta en contestar a su pregunta.

-¡Voy para allá!- colgó.

-¡Tío! ¿Qué te pasa? Te has quedado callado cuando ha preguntado el lugar.

-¡Lo siento! Pensaba en los nuevos de seguridad que van a mandarle a Sere…- Andrew me rodó los ojos.

-¡Están para cuidarla no para ligársela Darien! Así que por favor prioriza las cosas antes de seguir con tus celos sin sentido.

-Además mi hermana no es de las que se lían con cualquiera y menos teniendo novio…- corroboró Sammy, supongo que tenían razón debía superar el pasado. Serena nunca me traicionaría como Calaverite.

-¡Está bien! ¡Lo intentaré! ¡Es solo que ese tío no me gusta!- me entrecerró los ojos pero fui salvado por Zafiro que saltó de repente.

-¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Si solo hubiera admitido lo que sentía por Zoisite sin avergonzarme todo esto se hubiera evitado!- ¿Había dicho lo que creía o me lo he imaginado yo? Tanto Sammy como Andrew lo miraban igual o más perdidos que yo.

-¡No es culpa tuya! Tu no sabías que iban a atacarla sino...

-¡Pero por mi culpa salió y la atacaron! ¡Ella siempre está para apoyarme y lo único que yo hago es hacerle daño una y otra vez!- ¡Creo que se volvió loco de remate de un momento a otro! Yo que ya sospechaba algo sabía a qué se refería mientras que el resto no le dieron importancia.

-¡Tío tranquilo! ¡Seguro que estará bien!- intentó consolarlo Sammy, se le notaba un nudo en la garganta al hablar. Seguimos lo que quedaba de camino en silencio hasta llegar al hospital donde bajamos corriendo a preguntar por ellos. Nos informaron del piso y la habitación de ambos, aunque Kakeru seguía en quirófano y Serena en observación para evaluar los daños para el informe policial.

Todos estábamos en un sin vivir, al poco llegaron el resto de las chicas que quedaban en el bar, incluso llegaron Haruka, Seiya y Michiru juntos y por lo que veía habían arreglado sus asuntos. Ambos se acercaron a mí.

-¡Darien!- me abrazaron- ¿Cómo están? ¡Hemos venido nada más enterarnos de lo ocurrido!

-No sabemos seguro, estamos esperando, lo único que nos han informado que a Kakeru lo están operando y a Serena haciéndole pruebas.

-¡Joder! No me explico cómo pudieron atacarla así ¿Qué buscaban?- preguntó Haruka.

-No lo sabemos pero puede que sean los mismos que intentaron secuestrarla en la empresa.

-¿Pero no era uno solo y estaba en la cárcel?- preguntó Seiya.

-Ya no…- Kelvin llegó junto a nosotros bastante apenado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- lo miré bastante enfadado.

-Se escapó esta mañana y nadie nos avisó ¡Joder! ¡Si lo hubiésemos sabido hubiera reforzado la seguridad! ¡Y nada de esto habría ocurrido!

-¿Estás diciendo que el loco del secuestrador se escapó y vino por Bombón?

-¿Y cómo supo dónde encontrarla? La quedada de las chicas la hicieron de última hora…- ¡Haruka tenía razón! Debía haber alguien que lo informara de sus movimientos ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?

-Creo que tenemos un topo en el grupo y debemos dar con el…- dijo en voz muy baja Kelvin solo para nosotros- Por el momento lo mantendremos en secreto a ver si creyéndose libre comete un error sino habrá que ahogarlo para que se equivoque…- asentimos los 3, luego se alejó donde se hallaban los demás para hablar con ellos y presentar a los nuevos, rodé los ojos ¡Idiotas llenos de testosterona y esteroides!

-¡Ya habéis oído a Kelvin! Debemos indagar por si averiguamos algo sobre esto.

-Darien ¿Lo de anoche no crees que tenga nada que ver con lo de ahora verdad?- ¡No podíamos descartarlo pero no iba a hablar con nadie de ello!

-No podemos descartar nada pero eso es algo que si no fuera muy importante o de vital importancia prefiero que no se sepa…- asintieron entendiendo perfectamente mi punto. Llegaron los padres de Serena y los míos juntos, enseguida vinieron hacia nosotros después de saludar al resto.

-¿Sabéis algo nuevo?- preguntaron sus padres ansiosos pero no tenía más información que darles.

-No, todavía estamos esperando que salga el médico a darnos más información.

-¡No puedo creer que le haya pasado esto a mi niña!- gritó Ikuko y Kenji la abrazó para darle consuelo a pesar que se veía igual o más afectado que ella. Mis padres se acercaron a mí.

-¿Cómo lo llevas Darien?- mi madre me entendía mejor que nadie y seguro que notó lo afectado que me encontraba a pesar de no aparentarlo.

-¡Mal mamá!- la abracé como si la vida me fuera en ello, me acarició el cabello como cuando era pequeño- ¡Me siento perdido sin saber que hacer! No entiendo quien tiene ese interés en ella.

-No es a ella a quien buscan Darien…- saltó Kenji ¡Mierda es verdad! ¡Ellos no sabían que era Usagi!- Es a Usagi, pero como Serena es su mano derecha habrán pensado llegar a ella a través de ella.

-Tienes razón…- en ese momento salió un médico para informarnos y la alegría me embargó tanto por saber de mi Sere como por cambiar de tema.

-¿Familia de Serena Tsukino?

-¡Siii!- contestamos todos a la vez y el doctor se sorprendió.

-Los más cercanos como padres, marido, hermanos…

-¡Nosotros!- dijimos todos los aludidos a la vez, el doctor asintió.

-¡Díganos como se encuentra mi hija doctor!

-Estaba un poco alterada y hemos tenido que sedarla pero físicamente solo tiene un par de moretones y un chichón en la cabeza…- ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Cuando lo pille se va a enterar de quien es Darien Chiba!- Podéis entrar a verla de dos en dos y por favor no la alteren más de lo que está porque habría que dormirla y no es lo que queremos…- asentimos y como era lógico los padres de Serena fueron los primeros en entrar a verla.

-Doctor ¿Kakeru ya salió del quirófano?- necesitaba saber de él, porque sería lo primero que Sere preguntaría y no podía decirle que no sabía.

-¿Se refiere al joven que ingresó con ella?- asentí y él se puso a hojear unos papeles antes de contestar.

-Voy a informarme, pero creo que no ha salido de quirófano todavía puesto que su médico no ha venido a darles ninguna información ¿Verdad?

-No, nadie más que usted ha venido.

-¡Bien! Ahora vuelvo…- e inmediatamente se fue.

-Hijo, deberías tranquilizarte antes de ver a Serena…- lo miré mal y me entrecerró los ojos- ¡No me mires así! Te ves muy nervioso y ya has escuchado al doctor, ella no debe alterarse. Deja entrar a Andrew y Sammy ahora y ven conmigo a tomarte un té o algo…- rodé los ojos.

-¡Ni te creas que no voy a entrar ahora a verla! Necesito asegurarme con mis propios ojos que está bien…- mi padre suspiró en derrota porque sabía que no tenía nada que hacer.

-¡Está bien tú ganas!- Estuve ansioso hasta que salieron los padres de Sere y entré como una bala en la habitación, escuché a sus padres reír por detrás de mí y a sus hermanos refunfuñando por ello. Cuando la vi en la cama pude apreciar que a pesar de todo se veía hermosa además de preocupada, me acerqué a ella que al verme me dedicó la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida y fue cuando me percaté del moratón de su cara, lo acaricié con cuidado.

-¡Debo estar horrible! ¿Se ve mucho?- era increíble como después de lo que había pasado se lo tomaba con humor.

-Tú siempre estás preciosa.

-¡Tú siempre tan adulador!- le agarré la mano a la vez que le daba un suave beso en los labios, quería mas pero no me atrevía por si podía hacerle daño- ¡Me alegra mucho que estés aquí Darien! ¿Dónde está Kakeru?- ¿Qué hacía? ¿Le informaba que estaba herido o me callaba?- ¿Darien qué pasa?- resoplé.

-El tipo que te atacó…- ella se veía ansiosa y dudé si seguir o no.

-¡Darien o me dices ahora mismo que ha pasado o te juro que estarás sin sexo bastante más tiempo del que puedas soportar!- amenazó ¡Mierda! Sí que tenía carácter cuando quería.

-Lo atacó y está herido…- se veía muy preocupada.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo hirieron por mi culpa?

-Sere, lo hirieron por cumplir su trabajo…- ella se veía perdida.

-No recuerdo nada, solo al tipo que intentó secuestrarme en la empresa, lo reconocí por la voz porque llevaba pasamontañas y al otro tipo…

-¿Había 2?- asintió, me puse a jalarme de los pelos y dar vueltas por la habitación ¡Debíamos informar a Kelvin cuanto antes!

-Darien, ellos no son los que me quieren…- bajó la vista apenada por todo esto y yo me acerqué a abrazarla y reconfortarla- Alguien les pagó por secuestrar a Usagi…- resopló- Pero el tipo me atacó porque estaba enfadado conmigo por atacarlo 2 veces e intentarlo otra y me golpeó…- se echó a llorar.

-Según los informes no tienes daños más que en la cara y cabeza por lo que no creo que llegara a hacerte nada más, seguramente en ese momento que perdiste la conciencia llegó Kakeru, lo atacaron y huyeron.

-¡Menos mal!- gritó aliviada- Necesito ver a Kakeru ¿Puedes llevarme?

-Todavía no lo han llevado a la habitación, cuando lo hagan te prometo que lo haré.

-De acuerdo, ahora…- me dio una mirada bastante sensual- Quiero que me des un beso como dios manda cielo…- me eché a reír y le obedecí gustoso. El beso se nos estaba saliendo de control y ¡Juro por dios que si no llega a entrar una enfermera me la hubiera tirado ahí mismo!

-Aunque no me apetece irme…- ella me miró con pena- Los demás también quieren entrar a verte, así que te veré luego…- le volví a dar un beso antes de salir.

-¡Tienes mucha cara Chiba! ¡Mi hermano y yo deberíamos haber entrado antes que tú!

-Yo soy su novio y necesitaba asegurarme que está bien, seguro que si fuera Lita…- miré a Andrew- O Hotaru…- miré a Sammy- Haríais lo mismo que yo…- se quedaron sin palabras con las que debatir y entraron a ver a Sere sin decir más. Me acerqué dónde estaban los chicos y Kelvin.

-¿Cómo se encuentra bombón?- rodé los ojos antes de responderle.

-Se ve bien, pero tiene un moratón bastante feo en la cara…- lo miré amenazante- ¡Ni se te ocurra decírselo!

-¡Seguro que hasta con el moratón se ve preciosa!- gruñí y Haruka palmeó mi hombro.

-¡Déjalo Darien! Sabemos que no tiene remedio…- después de unas risas se puso serio- Ahora si ¿Está realmente bien?

-Sí, lo que me recuerda… me volví a Kelvin- Que Serena ha mencionado que había 2 tipos no solo uno…- el abrió los ojos como platos.

-Entonces es algo más que un loco buscando dinero- asentí.

-El tipo le dijo que alguien les pagaba por secuestrar a Usagi y llevársela…- suspiré bastante abrumado y cabreado- ¿Pero quién coño querría a una chica que no conoce de nada? Hay algo mal con todo esto y debemos pararlo antes que ocurra una tragedia…- asintió.

-Kakeru tuvo suerte si en realidad eran 2 tipos…- se quedó un momento pensativo antes de seguir-No hay más remedio que ponerle 2 escoltas a partir de ahora…- gruñí por lo bajo porque seguramente el idiota de Tigereye estaría entre ellos.

-¡Sí! Debemos hacer que bombón este bien ¡Y por cierto! ¿Porque esa jefa suya no aparece para que la dejen en paz? ¡No entiendo como puede ser tan insensible a todo esto!- gritó fuera de sí, gesticulando con las manos al aire mientras daba vueltas alrededor. Necesitaba hacerlos entender, puesto que todos éramos de confianza y vital para la investigación debía hacerlo.

-Venid conmigo…- los aparté a un lugar donde no hubiera nadie cerca, era una especie de sala de espera dónde no había nadie- Esto que voy a contar debe quedar entre nosotros y no debe salir de aquí…- todos asintieron mirándome expectantes- La tal Usagi no existe, la dueña de The Moonlight es mi Sere, siempre lo ha sido…- por su forma de mirarme seguro pensaban que me había vuelto loco.

-¿Quieres decir que los tipos esos a la que realmente buscan es a ella?- preguntó Haruka conmocionado.

-¡Joder! ¡Entonces hemos tenido suerte que esos imbéciles no lo supieran, sino ya se la habrían llevado!- ¡Mierda! ¡Kelvin tenía toda la razón! ¡Debíamos hacer algo!

-¿Bombón es la soltera de oro de Japón?- asentí- ¡Joder tío! Si antes te envidiaba, ahora lo hago más ¡Eres un cabronazo con suerte!- rodé los ojos.

-Lo sé, todos os encargáis de recordármelo siempre…- los señalé con el dedo- ¡Y creedme que lo sé!

-Entonces yo me retiro a encargarme de todo, después de lo que me has revelado debo hablar con algunas personas y tomar las medidas necesarias para mantenerla a salvo…- dijo Kelvin antes de irse.

-¡Tienes mucha suerte Darien!- me palmeó Haruka y a continuación nos sentamos, tras un breve silenció siguió- Michiru también la ama…- me quedé en shock por la tranquilidad que lo dijo, creí que lo destrozaría y ahí está, tan normal como siempre.

-Algo sospechaba…- rió- ¿Qué?

-Me contó cómo te pusiste por el beso que le dio…- rodé los ojos y reímos ambos, Seiya seguía sentado muy en silencio, cosa rara en él.

-Bueno, no puedo evitarlo, lo celoso y posesivo me sale solo por ella…-suspiré- ¿Habéis arreglado vuestros asuntos?

-Sí y me alegro mucho por ello, antes de ser novios éramos los mejores amigos…- me guiñó el ojo- Además, ahora que tenemos los mismos gustos lo seremos más…- esa última parte no sé si iba con doble intención o no pero lo dejé pasar.

-Es parte de nuestro círculo actual de amigos y debemos llevarnos bien…- antes de poder seguir hablando Seiya pareció salir de su letargo.

-¿Bombón se besó con una chica?- asentimos mirándolo extrañados por su tardía reacción- ¡Necesito un baño!- salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo dejándonos más que sorprendidos.

-¿Qué coño fue eso?

-¡Ni sé ni quiero saber lo que tiene que hacer en ese baño!- reímos.

-Me alegro que tú y Michiru podáis recuperar la amistad.

-Y yo…- se puso más serio antes de agregar- Solo espero que todo esto se solucione cuanto antes, no me gustaría que le pasara algo a Sere.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, cuidaré a mi chica como nadie, reforzaremos la seguridad e intentaremos averiguar quién informa a esos delincuentes de sus pasos.

-¡Lo haremos!- chocamos las manos y volvimos dónde estaban todos esperando su turno para ver a Sere, incluso habían llegado el resto excepto Mina que se quedó durmiendo la mona y Taiki que la vigilaba ¡Mierda! Y yo que esperaba una noche loca de sexo desenfrenado y aquí estaba… En un hospital y rodeado de gente ¡Maldita sea mi suerte!

SERENA

Después de pasar toda la noche recibiendo visitas de todos mis familiares y amigos para asegurarse que estaba bien, todos se fueron a casa, debía ser muy tarde cuando terminaron y solo quedaron mis padres y Darien, sonreí pensando en él, su preocupación por mi roza lo enfermo pero me gusta... Al único que no había visto y nadie sabía nada era Zafiro, tal vez no se haya enterado de nada… Me encontraba divagando mientras mis padres y Darien habían salido a cenar en la cafetería del Hospital, en la puerta se encontraban 2 guardaespaldas en vez de uno, volví a suspirar en derrota, no quería ninguno pero lo necesitaba ¿Quién podría querer a Usagi y para qué? No entendía ese repentino interés en ella cuando nunca ha llamado la atención.

-¿Estás bien princesa? Te veo muy pensativa.

-Sí, solo pensaba en mis cosas…- se veía preocupado.

-Los cogeremos y no tendrás que preocuparte por ellos nunca más…- asentí no muy convencida.

-Darien… ¿Nadie le ha dicho a Zaf donde estoy o lo que ha pasado?- bajó la mirada y tardó en contestar, eso no era buena señal.

-Se sentía tan culpable por lo que ocurrido que no quiso entrar a verte, pero ha estado ahí con nosotros hasta que se han ido todos.

-¡Vaya!- ¡Debería sentirse culpable pero por mentirme y no por lo que pasó con esos tipos!

-Hay algo que no me cuentas y estoy deseoso de escuchar…- lo miré con duda, no era mi deber decirlo era cosa de Zaf- Si es algo relacionado a su relación con Zoisite…- abrí los ojos como platos de la impresión- Me lo dijo él y lo sé todo así que no te preocupes.

-¿En serio? ¿Te lo contó?- asintió- ¿Solo a ti o a todos?- ¡A buenas horas!

-Lo dijo con tus hermanos delante, pero tan en clave que solo yo que ya tenía mis sospechas pude saber a qué se refería ¿Por qué?- suspiré, debía contárselo.

-Zoisite lo dejó anoche y se largó con otro…- me miró extrañado- Zaf lo sabía y me mandó para que lo detuviera ¡Hasta para eso era cobarde! ¡Debería haber sido valiente, reconocer lo que es y la relación que mantienen! O más bien mantenían… ¡Debería haber ido a buscarlo! ¡Pero no! ¡La cagó y lo perdió!- ¡Me sentía tan triste y abrumada por todo!

-¿Cómo sabes que estaba con otro?- me sonrojé.

-Pues…

-¿Tú los viste...?- asentí notando como el calor subía por toda mi cara y él también lo hizo pero de cólera.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Te mandó sabiéndolo?- volví a asentir- Voy a tener que hablar seriamente con él, no veo correcto que te mandara a presenciar…

-¡Cariño ya hemos vuelto! ¡Papá te ha comprado un chocolate y un trozo de tarta de la que tanto te gusta!- entró mamá interrumpiendo la retahíla de Darien ¡Gracias dios! No tenía ganas de sermones.

-¡Gracias mamá!- si notó la tensión en el ambiente no dijo nada y se sentaron ambos a cada lado de mi cama.

-El doctor dice que mañana te mandaran a casa…- no pude evitar sonreír de alegría.

-Te quedarás en la mía mientras pasa todo esto…- saltó Darien y todos lo miramos con los ojos abiertos como platos de la impresión- Sere…- se acercó a mi cogiendo mis manos- En tu apartamento no hay seguridad mientras que el mío si…- en eso tenía razón- No puedo irme a casa tranquilo dejándote ahí sola, por lo que mientras esto se soluciona vivirás conmigo…- sonaba a orden pero en su mirada había una súplica escondida que no pensaba rechazar. El hecho de vivir con Darien incluso me gustaba ¿Raro? Sí, pero lo nuestro lo fue desde el principio.

-¡Está bien! Mañana recogeremos mis cosas…- me dio un gran abrazo y un beso antes de salir corriendo con el móvil en la mano.

-¡No te arrepentirás! Voy a hacer unas llamadas para tenerlo todo listo para ti…- una vez que se fue quedé mirando la puerta con una sonrisa de idiota en mi cara.

-Él es bueno para ti…- miré a mi madre que me veía con anhelo- Hacía tiempo no veía esa sonrisa de enamorada y me alegro que la recuperaras…- no me sentía todavía preparada para admitir amor aunque cada vez estaba más convencida que lo era.

-Sí, estaremos bien…- mejor no ahondar en el asunto. Después de un rato de charlas conseguí quedarme dormida, cuando desperté me encontré con un sonriente Darien encima mía, no podía negar que era un hombre bastante guapo y atractivo ¡Y era todo mío! No pude evitar la tentación de darle un muerdo en la boca a lo que tosieron a mí lado, al volver la vista vi a mis padres y mis hermanos mirándome divertidos.

-¡Buenos días!- saludé como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¡Buenos días princesa!- susurró Darien de forma bastante sensual en mi oído antes de desperezarse y levantarse, el resto también me dieron los buenos días.

-¿Cuando me dan el alta? Tengo tanto trabajo que hacer…- entonces recordé a Kakeru, necesitaba verlo antes de irnos- ¿Puedo ver a Kakeru?

-¡Ni pienses que iras hoy a trabajar!- saltó mi padre con voz de mando- Y Kakeru no lo podemos ver hasta mañana, está sedado y en observación, pero fuera de peligro…- asentí más tranquila ¡Mañana vendría a visitarlo y agradecerle sin falta!

-¡Papá tengo muchos pendientes y no tengo a nadie de confianza que los haga! ¡Además tengo que darle el ultimo retoque a lo de Armand para mandárselo y...!

-¡Basta! - gritó interrumpiéndome- No quiero oírte hablar de trabajo hoy, yo me encargaré de lo que pueda y lo que no lo posponemos…- hizo una pausa- ¡Y respecto a decir quién eres vamos a posponerlo hasta que éste loco que te quiere esté bajo arresto!- ¡Vaya con mi padre! Cuando quería tenía un genio que ni él se aguantaba.

-¡Está bien! Descansaré hoy… ¡Pero mañana iré a trabajar!- iba a debatir pero lo miré pidiendo que se callara y lo hizo ¡Gracias a dios!

-De acuerdo, acepto… Y ahora cuando venga el doctor te acompañaremos a tu departamento por tus cosas y te ayudaremos a instalarte con Darien…- no pude evitar sonrojarme y mis hermanos quedaron impactados.

-¿Qué dices? ¿He oído bien Sammy o me ha afectado tanto la noche sin dormir que apenas entiendo lo que pasa?

-En ese caso a mí también me afecta porque he entendido lo mismo que tú…- Darien lo miró más que orgulloso y sonriente.

-¡Habéis oído perfectamente! Serena se vivirá conmigo hasta que todo esto acabe, en mi departamento hay seguridad, cosa de la que el suyo carece por lo que es la mejor opción. También ampliaremos su escolta a 2 chicos en lugar de uno…- explicó muy pagado de sí mientras les explicaba, ellos seguían con cara de no incredulidad mientras mis padres reían entre dientes.

-¡Pero si es por eso puede quedarse conmigo!- lo interrumpió Andrew antes de mirarme- ¿Prefieres venir a casa conmigo?- preguntó y por supuesto fui honesta.

-No, prefiero vivir con Darien que aguantar tus tonterías todo el día…- gruñó por lo bajo pero no entendí nada, Darien me dio un beso en el tope de la cabeza sonriendo.

-¡Parece que nuestra preciosa paciente ya está despierta!- dijo el doctor nada más entrar por la puerta, Darien gruñó y ahora se reían mis hermanos de él, yo rodé los ojos.

-¿Cuándo podré irme?- me miró muy serio.

-Te haré una pequeña revisión y en cuanto me asegure que todo está bien te daré el alta…- asentí-¡Bien! Ahora necesito que salgan todos de la habitación para explorarla.

-¡Doctor, yo soy su novio! ¿Podría quedarme?- le entrecerré los ojos ¿Qué coño pensaba que estaba haciendo? ¿Porque quería mirar mientras el doctor me exploraba?

-Nadie puede quedarse, esto es entre la paciente y yo…- Darien se veía muy enojado y decidí decir algo antes que saltara con sus celos injustificados.

-¡Darien cielo, solo será un momento! ¡Sal y enseguida podrás tenerme toda para ti!- dije con mi voz más sensual y eso pareció calmarlo, incluso creo que lo vi tragar grueso antes de salir de la habitación. Una vez que lo hizo el medico se dedicó a explorarme y cuando terminó sonrió.

-Estás perfecta, así que iré a rellenar los papeles para que te vayas a casa ahora mismo- sonreí en respuesta.

-¡Gracias doctor! Se lo agradezco mucho…- se acercó y me dio un leve roce con sus dedos en mi mejilla mientras sonreía.

-Ha sido un placer cuidar de una paciente tan amable y hermosa…- su forma de mirarme me incomodó un poco, así que cambié de tema rápidamente.

-¿Podría decirle a Darien que entre? Necesito decirle algo a solas…- asintió y salió a buscarlo, suspiré aliviada ¡Dios, los hombres están todos locos! ¡Ni los médicos se salvan!

-¿Nos vamos?- le sonreí.

-¡Claro que sí! Pero antes te necesito Darien…- susurré dejándolo en blanco y sin saber que hacer, así que me levanté de la cama, lo arrastré al baño y cerré la puerta.

-Sere…- tragó grueso- ¿Quieres hacer lo que creo aquí dentro cuando tu familia puede entrar al otro lado en cualquier momento?- rodé los ojos.

-Darien, cuando el doctor dijo que quería hablar algo a solas contigo supongo que todos lo entendieron…- sonrió- No entrarán hasta dentro de un rato y ese rato es nuestro…- lo agarré de su miembro que ya se encontraba preparado para mí.

-¡Oh dios Sere! ¡Juro que serás mi perdición!- exclamó mientras agarraba con fuerza mi trasero para posarme en el lavabo, tras protegerse entró en mi de una estocada, nos acompasamos y acariciamos por todas partes en el proceso, cuando estaba a punto de correrme dio un ligero apretón a mi clítoris que me hizo estallar en un orgasmo increíble al que me acompañó enseguida.

-¡Dios, ha sido...!

-¡Lo mejor del día!- nos miramos y reímos.

-Ahora será mejor que nos adecentemos antes que tu familia entre y quieran cortarme mi…

-¡Eso ni hablar!- lo agarré para acariciarlo y empezó a despertar de nuevo- Él es mío y nadie le va a hacer ningún daño…- susurré de forma sensual, él asintió perdido en el placer.

-¡Joder Sere!- me dio la vuelta apoyándome en el lavabo y me penetró por detrás, estábamos tan calientes que nos corrimos enseguida, me dio la vuelta y me besó con anhelo- ¡Va a ser increíble dormir y despertar todos los días a tu lado!- ¡Me entusiasmó su confesión! ¡Yo pensaba lo mismo!

-Deberíamos salir ya… No tentemos la suerte…- reímos, yo solo tenía que bajarme el camisón, él me miraba con apetito mientras que la guardaba de nuevo en su sitio.

-¡Eres irresistible hasta con esta mierda de camisón!- no pude evitar reír ¡Me encantaban esas cosas que decía! ¡Me hacía sentir tan especial!

-¡Es lo que me pasa cuando estoy cerca de ti! ¡Me haces sentir así!- sonrió y me agarró de la cintura antes de salir, ya se encontraban todos allí mirándonos de una forma que claramente se imaginaban o sabían lo que habíamos hecho- ¡Eh! ¿Hola?- dije como si nada, ya era bastante mayorcita para dar explicaciones.

-¡Cariño, te traje ropa limpia! Te cogí un traje realmente encantador…- dijo mi madre desviando la atención de nuestro previo encuentro sexual pero como era de esperar Andrew no podía tener su boca cerrada.

-¿Qué te pasa Chiba? ¿No ves que está mal? ¡Acaban de agredirla y tú solo piensas en…!

-¡Suficiente!- grité enfadada- ¡No he hecho nada que ninguno de vosotros no haga! ¡Y para tu información se lo pedí yo!- me miró como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-¿Porque estás siempre a la defensiva conmigo? Yo solo digo lo que pensamos todos…- miré a los demás que apartaron su mirada de la mía.

-¿En serio pensáis que Darien se aprovecha de la pobre Sere?- ¡Mierda de todo! ¡El hecho que mi familia me tomara por tonta me dolía!

-Serena cariño no es así, solo pensamos que tal vez no es el mejor momento para…

-¡Salid! Necesito arreglarme y quiero estar sola…

-¡Cariño no te enojes!- mi madre intentó acercarse pero la alejé, necesitaba pensar antes de decir algo de lo que me arrepintiera después- Está bien, te esperaremos fuera…- una vez solos me vestí bajo la atenta mirada de Darien que me observaba con recelo.

-No puedes culparles por no saber de tu vida oculta…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Lo sé, pero el hecho que me tomen como una tonta me molesta mucho…- resoplé- Cuando pasó lo de Zafiro todos me atosigaban con que era lo mejor ¡Yo solo quería desaparecer! ¡Me sentí como una mierda!- me abrazó fuertemente- Cuando tu primera vez resulta en decepción y te dejan porque no eres lo que necesita…

-Sere, entiendo que te sientas dolida pero no es culpa tuya que le gusten los hombres, el debería haber sido más valiente y reconocerlo antes de hacerlo contigo…- asentí porque ahí tenía que darle la razón ¡Incluso ha perdido a Zoisite por ello!

-Si ¿Verdad? No sé porque me culpo todavía por ello.

-¡Sere eres fantástica y maravillosa! ¡Y me alegro que él se desviara de tu camino porque gracias a eso te encontré en el mío! ¡No se hizo gay por acostarse contigo solo corroboró que no le gustaban las mujeres!- ¡Tenía razón, maldita sea! Me puse a llorar como una niña mientras él me acunaba en sus brazos y me acariciaba el pelo- Ya está, ahora iremos por tus cosas y estarás tranquila en mi casa, ya no pienses en cosas del pasado mejor miremos al futuro..- ¡Tenía razón, debía mirar adelante! Cuando por fin pude tranquilizarme me enjuagué un poco la cara y me peiné, mi madre me trajo mi bolsito con pinturas pero no me apetecía pintarme por lo que me dejé al natural. Salimos juntos y abrazados de la cintura, mi familia me veía con pena ¡Odiaba hacerlos sentir mal, pero ellos empezaban!

-Hija…- papá se veía ansioso y decidí contestar para aligerar el ambiente.

-¡Vamos! Necesito coger muchas cosas…- todos sonrieron dando por zanjado el asunto y emprendimos el camino a mi apartamento donde cogí todo lo necesario, después llegamos al de Darien y guardamos todas mis cosas. Me sorprendí mucho de encontrarme con sitio en su armario para toda mi ropa, hasta cajones para mi ropa interior había libres, incluso me dejó un hueco en su despacho por si necesitaba hacer algo del trabajo ¡Era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad! ¡Y eso me encantaba! Ni siquiera mencionamos el pequeño incidente del Hospital y eso estaba más que bien para mí.

-¡Cielo cualquier cosa nos avisas!- se despidió mi padre, mi madre me abrazó y me dio 2 besos casi llorando, la emocionaba verme salir adelante después de mi gran chasco con Zaf. Mis hermanos eran otra cosa, solo miraban a Darien molestos pero no se atrevieron a decir nada por no enfadarme ¡Que se jodan los 2! ¡Yo nunca me meto en sus vidas! ¡Que hagan ellos lo mismo!

-Nos vemos Sere y cualquier cosa sabes dónde encontrarnos…- les correspondí sus besos y cuando al fin quedamos solos, me volví hacia él que se veía demasiado alegre y expectante.

-¡Por fin solos!- dijimos a la vez, nos miramos y reímos, él se acercó, me agarró fuertemente de la cintura y me besó ardientemente.

-Me alegro de tenerte aquí conmigo.

-¿En serio? ¿No prefieres tu vida de lobo solitario y mujeriego?- rió.

-Creo que se chafó en el momento que una rubia muy mojada se apareció en mi camino…- dijo con sarcasmo pero me recordó ese día y me hizo reír, a pesar de hacer poco tiempo parecía que hubieran pasado siglos.

-Mi vida cambió ese día también…- me volvió a besar y me enganché con las piernas en su cintura.

-¡Dios Sere! ¿Puedes creer que a pesar de todo te deseo de nuevo?- reí- Así que ahora mismo vamos a nuestra habitación…- ¡Mi alma se encendió con su "nuestra habitación" iluminando mi cara con una sonrisa!- ¡Y voy a hacerte el amor hasta que no podamos más! ¿Te parece bien?- no contesté, solo actué por instinto devorándolo a la vez que me llevaba a la cama, donde se dedicó a atenderme como nunca e hice lo propio con él, cumplió su palabra de hasta no poder más y después de 4 orgasmos caí rendida sobre su pecho.

¡Esto era el paraíso! Solo lamentaba la razón de porque estaba aquí, pero esperaba que pronto se solucionara todo y lo más importante antes de mi presentación al público. Aunque debo admitir que no me importaría posponerla…

Cuando desperté era todavía de noche, se veía oscuro fuera y el timbre sonaba sin parar. Miré a Darien que estaba dormido a mi lado y no se enteró de nada, así que me puse mi bata y salí a ver quién era. Al asomarme por la mirilla pude ver un rostro bastante familiar que no sabía cómo coño había venido a esta hora aquí, nada más abrir la puerta se tiró encima mía. Tigereye que se encontraba en la entrada nos miró sonriendo y se detuvo demasiado tiempo en mi bata por lo que la entré y cerré la puerta.

-Mina… ¿Se puede saber cómo llegas a esta hora?- seguía sin soltarme.

-¡Ay Sere! ¡Vine nada más enterarme!- ¿Qué?

-¿Te acabas de levantar?- asintió bastante apenada.

-Amy me dijo que te viera por la mañana pero no podía esperar tanto… ¡Necesitaba asegurarme que no te había pasado nada grave! ¡Siento no haber estado contigo para patearle las bolas a ese imbécil!- no pude evitar reír ¡Esa era mi Mina!

-¡Baja la voz Mina, Darien está dormido!- me miró de forma pícara.

-¡Seguro que lo has dejado descansar hace poco!- me sonrojé.

-¡Pues sí!- alcé los hombros- ¡Para que voy a mentir! Hemos estado disfrutando como posesos hasta hace bien poco- me miró con orgullo.

-¡Cómo has crecido!- me abrazó- ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!- rodé los ojos.

-¿Quieres tomar algo Mina? Yo voy a hacerme un chocolate.

-Hazme uno a mí también- se quedó pensativa unos segundos antes de seguir- He quedado en ir con las chicas al restaurante de Cere-Cere por si te apuntas- resoplé.

-Cuando vuelva a la oficina y resuelva el caos que hay te confirmo si voy o no ¿De acuerdo?

-Si… ¿Ese monumento de hombre de fuera es tu nuevo guardaespaldas?

-Sí, a partir de ahora deberé llevar a 2 siempre conmigo- me miró con expectación.

-Voy a pedir vacaciones en mi trabajo para acompañarte a todos lados…- ¿Qué? ¿Tener que llevar a Mina pegada a mí en todo momento? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Me volvería loca!

-Mina no es necesario, los chicos van a cuidar bien de mí no te preocupes…- levantó ambas cejas riéndose.

-¿Qué piensa Darien de ellos? Porque supongo que todos serán iguales de hermosos…- señaló hacia la puerta y rodé los ojos ¡Como si no lo supiera!

-Pues está celoso hasta de mi sombra…- rió- Pero me gusta…- ahora yo sonreía como idiota- Y respondiendo a lo otro sí que son todos muy parecidos…- nos tomamos el chocolate conversando hasta que Mina se quedó mirando un lugar detrás de mí con los ojos como platos y la boca literalmente abierta, me volví para ver que miraba con tanta insistencia y pude ver a Darien con solo unos bóxer observándonos divertido.

-¿Podrías ponerte algo encima? Tenemos visitas…- señalé a Mina que seguía comiéndoselo con la mirada.

-Por mí no te preocupes no me importa nada de nada…- me removí incómoda en la silla.

-¡Darien ahora, ve y ponte algo de ropa!- la mirada que le di fue suficiente para irse por algo, luego me volví a Mina- ¡Y tu deberías cortarte un poco! ¡Te estabas comiendo con los ojos a mi novio! ¿Qué pasaría si hiciera eso con Yaten?- alzó los hombros.

-¡Pues ahora mismo nada! ¡Decidí pasar página puesto que él está interesado en Berjerite! Y voy a empezar por ese tío que tienes fuera ¡Está que te mueres! ¿Porque tú no estás interesada en compartir verdad?- le entrecerré los ojos- ¡Vale lo pillo! ¡Nada de compartir a Darien!

-Eso depende de mí y créeme que no tengo interés en otra que no sea mi Sere…- contestó Darien llegando junto a mí, traía puesto un pijama bastante sexy a mi parecer, pues le marcaba todo su perfecto cuerpo.

-¡Oh que bonito! ¡Qué suerte tienes!- miró hacia la puerta- Ahora que sé que estás bien me voy.

-¡Mina no lo hagas! El chico se encuentra trabajando… ¡No lo distraigas de sus obligaciones!- la reprendí.

-¿No pensarás tirarte a Tigereye?- le preguntó Darien, asintió.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Le pediré una cita para cuando esté libre! ¡Chao!- salió por la puerta igual que entró y no pude más que resoplar. Darien se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en el tope de la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?- asentí- ¡Vamos a la cama que necesitamos dormir!- no dudé en obedecerlo. Enseguida que no metimos en ella nos acurrucamos, cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida sonó mi teléfono y Darien se levantó por él mirándolo extrañado antes de cogerlo. Me preguntaba porque sería.

-¿Diga?... ¡Pero qué coño!.. ¡Cállate imbécil, como te vea cerca de mi chica te voy a matar! ¿Me oíste?- gritó más que colérico ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Por qué llamaba a estas horas? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué discutía con Darien?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	17. Capitulo 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

DARIEN

¡No me podía creer que hubieran dado con el teléfono personal de Serena! ¡Malditos hijos de puta!

-¿Está Serena? Espero que recuerde nuestro asunto inconcluso por culpa de cierto entrometido…

-¡Te vamos a coger y vas a pudrirte en la cárcel que es dónde debes estar!

-Tú debes ser el tal Chiba, tienes una novia muy caliente…- lo interrumpí airado.

-¡Ni te atrevas a hablar de ella! ¡Ni siquiera la pienses!

-Dile que acabaremos lo que empezamos en cuanto pueda…- ¡Será cabrón!

-¡No vas a acercarte a mi chica nunca maldito lunático! ¡Si es necesario te mataré con mis propias manos!- el idiota comenzó a reír, Serena me veía nerviosa y asustada desde la cama, supongo que no sabía que pasaba.

-¡No me hagas reír! Ella es la clave para conseguir mucho dinero y no pienso perderlo ¡Dale recuerdos de mi parte!- colgó ¡Maldito cabrón de mierda!

-¿Darien? ¿Quién era? ¿Porque estás tan alterado?

-Eran ellos…- abrió los ojos como platos de la sorpresa- ¡Debo decírselo a Kelvin!- asintió.

-Pero no entiendo… Éste es mi número personal, solo lo tienen mis amistades y familiares ¿Cómo han dado con él?- suspiré bastante molesto.

-Lo averiguaremos no te preocupes…- le di un suave beso en los labios antes de salir de la habitación para hablar con los chicos. Al salir a la puerta encontré un Tigereye metido en su papel y me miró muy serio antes de preguntar.

-¿Ocurre algo señor Chiba?- le enseñé el móvil de Serena.

-La han llamado ahora mismo ¡Llama a Kelvin e infórmale! Él nos dirá que hacer…- asintió.

-¡Enseguida!- se alejó para llamar por teléfono y volví dentro. Serena se encontraba en la cocina bebiendo algo, estaba seguro que era chocolate. La abracé desde atrás y ella se recostó sobre mi pecho, aproveché que tenía su cuello a mi alcance para darle varios besos y lametones.

-¡Joder Darien! ¡Consigues encenderme en cualquier momento!- se dio la vuelta, asaltó mi boca con ansias y la subí en la encimera, le quité la bata y el tanga dejándola desnuda para mi deleite. Fui lamiendo su cuello, pechos, abdomen hasta alcanzar mi oasis en el centro de sus piernas. Sus gemidos de placer eran música para mis oídos, ambos lo necesitábamos para olvidar toda esta mierda, introduje 2 dedos en su interior mientras sorbía más fuerte consiguiendo que alcanzara el clímax, la miré directo a los ojos y ya no pude controlarme. Saqué mi miembro, sin protegerme ni nada, la penetré de la forma más salvaje que había hecho nunca ¡Era como un reclamo de que ella era mía! Necesitaba marcarla para que nadie se acercara porque me pertenecía a mí… Llegamos juntos al orgasmo y… ¡Juro por dios que fue más intenso y exquisito de lo que hubiera imaginado!

-No has usado protección… - dijo con la respiración todavía entrecortada por el orgasmo.

-No…- la miré a los ojos acariciando su pelo- Y no pienso usarla más…- ella se quedó sorprendida y me entrecerró los ojos.

-Supongo que sabes que tomo la píldora pero deberías haberme consultado si quería hacerlo sin protección en lugar de tomar la decisión tú solo…- ¡Joder ni siquiera sabía que se cuidaba! ¡No me hubiera importado dejarla embarazada! Pero no pensaba decirle eso y que quisiera mis bolas en una bandeja ¡Mejor hacerse el entendido!

-¡Tienes razón, lo siento!- besé ligeramente sus labios- Pero ya que somos exclusivos prefiero no usar condones…- le mordí el labio y ella rió- Además después de probar hacerlo sin nada ¿No vas a obligarme a usarlos de nuevo verdad?- le puse mi mejor cara de pena y ella rió más.

-¡Eres incorregible! Pero en algo tienes razón…- entrelazó sus piernas a mí espalda- ¡Sin nada es mejor! Es la primera vez que lo hago sin condones y me ha gustado mucho…- dijo de forma sugerente antes de ponerse más seria y señalarme con el dedo de forma amenazante- ¡Solo espero que no te atrevas a meterte con otra mientras lo hacemos así! ¡Porque si llegaras a pegarme algo...!- no la dejé terminar, escuchar que lo haríamos sin nada a partir de ahora era lo mejor ¡Y ni por una mierda iba a perderlo por ninguna otra!

-¡No digas tonterías!- me acerqué a su oído para susurrar de forma sensual- Contigo estoy más que satisfecho…- acaricié sus piernas, cuando llegué de nuevo a su centro gimió.

-Darien… Méteme los dedos tanto arriba como abajo…- gimió bastante sonrojada ¿Había entendido bien? ¿Quería que le penetrara el...?

-¿Te refieres a aquí?- acerqué mi dedo e hice presión en el mismo a lo que asintió gimiendo ¡Vaya! ¡A mi Sere le gusta por detrás!- ¿Prefieres que lo haga yo o solo los dedos?- me miró fijamente.

-Me gusta la penetración anal si es lo que quieres saber, aunque solo la he practicado un par de veces pero si tú…- no la dejé terminar, la bajé de la encimera para recostarla sobre ella, una vez en posición la penetré por detrás a la vez que la masturbaba con 2 dedos por delante mientras le acariciaba el clítoris con la palma de mi mano ¡Joder! No tardamos en alcanzar el orgasmo. No es que el sexo anal fuera algo nuevo para mí ¡Pero hacerlo con Serena fue Bestial! ¡Bendito el día que la encontré! - ¡Joder Darien eso ha sido...! ¡No tengo palabras para describirlo!- dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

-¡Vamos a asearnos un poco antes de dormir!- sonrió- Si no mañana no habrá quien nos levante…- se enganchó a mi cuello y me dio un beso salvaje.

-Te quiero Darien…- ¡Su confesión me llenó el alma! A pesar de no ser la primera vez, cada vez que lo escuchaba me acercaba más a su corazón.

-Yo también te quiero Sere…- a continuación fuimos a la ducha donde nos lavamos el uno al otro y tuvimos 2 orgasmos más. Después de eso caímos rendidos en la cama hasta que la luz del sol me despertó. Intentaba abrir los ojos pero las luces me molestaban demasiado, cuando por fin lo logré la imagen que vi me puso a 100 en un segundo. Serena se encontraba totalmente desnuda con su cabeza sobre mi pecho y su pierna sobre mí ya evidente erección ¡Incluso dormida y con su cabello desparramados sobre mí se veía sexy! No pude evitar acariciarla, enseguida abrió sus ojos y me sonrió.

-¿Qué hora es? ¡Tengo que desayunar y quiero ver a Kakeru en el hospital!- ¡Mierda! ¡No me acordaba! ¡Pobre Kakeru! - ¡Vaya! Estás muy despierto…- susurró de forma sugerente mientras apretaba mi erección y no pude evitar gemir- Creo que le daré una probadita…- fue lamiendo todo a su paso hasta alcanzarla y me hizo gozar como un adolescente ¡Sere era magnifica en todo lo que hacía! ¡Podría decirse que era un cabrón con suerte!

-¡Dios Sere!- me llevó al límite y me corrí en su boca, ella solo tragó y la limpió de todo rastro ¡Eso me ponía más que nada! Tiré de ella posicionándola sobre mí y bajó penetrándose de golpe, me montó con frenesí hasta llegar al clímax ¡Esto de no usar condones era lo mejor! Además que tenía la tranquilidad que no buscaría un embarazo por mi dinero porque poseía más que yo.

-Ahora si Darien…- dijo al momento de culminar- Vamos a comer y vestirnos que quiero ir al hospital…- se levantó rompiendo nuestra unión, se puso la bata mientras yo me ponía los bóxer y la seguí a la cocina donde se puso a preparar el desayuno- ¿Hablaste con Kelvin anoche sobre la llamada?

-Le dije a Tigereye que lo hiciera él…- me alzó una ceja- ¿Qué? ¡Es su jefe! De todas maneras luego le preguntaré.

-De acuerdo, no quiero que dejen nada al azar…- suspiró preocupada- Tengo miedo por si intentan algo contra mi familia o amigos por llegar a mí…- la abracé para reconfortarla.

-¡No lo harán!- besé su cuello- ¡Los atraparemos antes!

-Eso espero…- comimos entre toqueteos y risas, una vez terminamos nos vestimos y salimos para ir al hospital. Eagleeye se encontraba esperándonos.

-¡Buenos días!

-¡Buenos días Serena! ¿Dónde vamos?- ella lo miró extrañada- Kelvin nos ha ordenado decirle hasta el más mínimo movimiento que hagas para evitar sorpresas como la del otro día…- resopló.

-Vamos al hospital, necesito ver a Kakeru y asegurarme que esté bien.

-¡Bien! ¡Aviso a Kengo y podemos irnos!

-¿Quién coño es Kengo?- ambos me miraron mal por mi reacción pero no pude evitarlo.

-¡Es el relevo para mí y Tigereye! ¿No creerá que vamos a estar nosotros las 24 horas aquí verdad?- ¡Mierda! ¡Ni siquiera lo había pensado! Cuando llegó el tipo vi que tenía unos pectorales increíbles ¿Pero qué coño comían estos tipos? ¿Por qué debían ser todos tan perfectos? Debería hacer más ejercicio- Serena él es Kengo…- el tipo le sonrió a mi Sere y no dudé en acercarme para que le quedara claro que era mía.

-Encantada Kengo… -le dio 2 besos, me pegué a ella cogiéndola posesivamente de la cintura antes de presentarme.

-Darien Chiba…- le di la mano y el correspondió- El novio…- especifiqué por si acaso- Encantado…- Serena a mi lado sonrió rodando los ojos.

-¡Bien! Pues si ya puedo salir… ¡Vamos!- se veía que no le hacía mucha gracia todo esto ¿Qué puedo decir? Tampoco era agradable para mi tenerla rodeada de estos gigantes de hormonas pero necesitaba que estuviera segura.

Nos dirigimos allí en mi coche mientras ellos nos seguían en el suyo. Una vez llegamos fuimos directos a la habitación de Kakeru, ellos esperaron fuera.

-¡Kakeru!- Sere se tiró literalmente sobre él, hizo una mueca de dolor pero no se quejó.

-¡Dios Sere! ¡No sabes lo que me alegra que no te pasara nada!- dijo aliviado antes de cambiar su cara a una de enfado- ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir sola?- ella bajó la vista apenada.

-Si lo sé y lo siento… Pero tenía que hablar en privado con un amigo…- guardó silencio unos segundos en los que me pareció que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta- Ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza que pudiera ocurrir algo así…- suspiró- Pero te prometo que ahora que sé cómo está todo tendré más cuidado…- le acarició el pelo como si fuera una niña pequeña, cosa que me puso bastante celoso pero logré controlarme- ¡Gracias Kakeru!- rompió en llanto sobre él que la abrazó reconfortándola- De no ser por ti…- ¿Que habría querido decir con eso?

-No te preocupes llegué justo a tiempo, pero el tipo me pilló desprevenido…-suspiró- Estaba tan preocupado cuando te vi en el suelo inconsciente que no presté atención… - se separó para verlo a los ojos.

-Pero me salvaste y eso es algo que siempre te agradeceré…- asintió y se volvieron a abrazar, esto me estaba incomodando un poco así que decidí darles privacidad.

-Kakeru me alegro que estés bien, yo iré por un café mientras hablan de sus cosas ¿Queréis algo?- ambos negaron- ¡Bien!- fui hacía la puerta.

-¡Gracias por venir Darien!- gritó, me volví y le sonreí asintiendo con la cabeza antes de salir. Fuera se encontraban Kengo e Eagleeye que me miraron extrañados.

-Voy a tomar algo a la cafetería mientras ellos hablan de sus cosas…- asintieron y me fui. Cuando llegue me encontré con Amy, Taiki y Katherine, me dirigí a ellos y los saludé.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo lleváis el día?

-Bien…- Amy miró alrededor - ¿Y Sere?

-Con Kakeru…- asintió.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? Ayer me hubiera gustado ir a verla pero tuve que quedarme de niñera…- asentí a Taiki riendo.

-Sí, Mina vino anoche a casa y nos despertó…- Amy y Taiki se veían avergonzados.

-Lo siento mucho, se lo dijimos de todas las maneras posibles pero no pudimos detenerla…- sonreí.

-No os preocupéis, la conozco lo suficiente para saberlo ¡Además le vino bien a Sere para animarla un poco!- Katherine nos observaba divertida.

-Por lo que he escuchado de ella debe ser muy divertida- asentí.

-Lo es Kath, pero a veces se pone en plan pesado y no hay quien la aguante…- reímos.

-Bueno, yo debo volver a consulta pero pasaré a saludarla…- Taiki se quedó mirándome- Los chicos también aprovecharan de ir a verla ya que no les dio tiempo el otro día…- gruñí ¡Malditos médicos salidos!- ¡Adiós Darien!- nos dimos la mano y se fue.

-Darien, sé que Sere es muy popular por donde quiera que va pero puedo asegurarte que es tan despistada que no se da cuenta de lo que produce en los demás…- suspiré, pues tenía toda la razón- También debes saber que cuando está con alguien el resto no existe para ella.

-Gracias Amy…- sonrió- Significa mucho para mí, pero aun así no puedo evitar querer matar a todo aquel que la mira como si fuera comida- dije entre serio y divertido, ambas rieron a carcajadas.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan celoso!

-¡Ni yo mismo lo sabía! ¡Solo me pasa con Sere!- asintió en entendimiento, ella conoció parte de mi pasado tanto con Calaverite como después de ella que fue cuando empecé mi vida de mujeriego y con ninguna me comporte así. Ni Calaverite había despertado estos celos enfermizos en mí.

-¡Tenéis suerte de haberos encontrado! ¡Lo que yo daría por encontrar a mi príncipe azul!- exclamó algo triste a lo que Amy le pasó un brazo por el hombro.

-La próxima vez que quedemos las chicas…- me miró de forma acusatoria- Te llevaremos con nosotras para buscarte un buen chico.

-¡Eso me encantaría! ¡Solo necesito encontrar una buena canguro para Chibi y listo!- entonces se me ocurrió sin pensar.

-Podrías dejarla conmigo…- ella me miró como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo ¡Incluso yo mismo me maldije mentalmente por el ofrecimiento! ¡No sabía nada de niños!- No me importa quedármela una noche para que salgas con las chicas, de todas maneras os llevareis a Sere y no podré verla…- ella seguía en shock- Llamaré a mi madre si necesito ayuda…

-¿Estás seguro Darien? Mi hija es muy inquieta y por lo que recuerdo de ti no te gustaban demasiado los niños…- ¡Joder! ¡Se acuerda!

-¡Eso está superado! ¡Ahora debo practicar para el día que me toque a mí!- Amy abrió los ojos como platos.

-Creí que lo del embarazo de Sere no era verdad.

-¿Vas a ser papá?- preguntó Katherine.

-No, solo fue un malentendido.

-¡Qué pena! Me gustaría que hubiera venido una miniSere al grupo…- sonreí pensando en una niña clavada a mi Sere ¡Sería preciosa!

-A mí también, pero lo dejaremos para más adelante…- dije guiñándole el ojo.

-Sí…- miró su reloj- ¡Debo irme! Se acabó mi descanso ¿Vienes Kath?

-¡Si vamos! Nos vemos Darien- nos despedimos y volvieron a sus trabajos, pedí un café y mientras lo tomaba se pusieron un grupo de médicos justo a mi lado ¡Todos eran jóvenes y guapos! ¿De dónde coño los sacaban? ¡Parecían modelos más que médicos!

-¡Joder tío! ¡No veas que pedazo de chica acabo de ver!- rieron.

-La pena que había 2 tipos enormes escoltándola, ni siquiera me dejaron saludarla…- ¡Mierda!

-Parece que venía a ver al chico de la puñalada, seguramente sería su novio…- ¿Kakeru su novio? ¡Ja! ¡Imbéciles! ¡Es su primo!

-¿Tan buena estaba?- el tipo en cuestión señaló hacía la puerta.

-¡Míralo por ti mismo!- vi como Sere se acercaba a mí.

-¡Joder tío! ¡Viene hacia aquí!- no pude evitar reírme internamente.

-¡Que pedazo de...!- al llegar junto a mí me besó y como el celoso posesivo que soy lo hice más intenso y duradero de la cuenta, al separarnos la mantuve agarrada posesivamente de la cintura ¡Joderos médicos de portada!

-¡Te estaba buscando! Creía que sólo ibas a tomar un café…- rodé los ojos.

-Me encontré con Amy, Taiki y Kath…- asintió- Y me entretuve charlando.

-¿Conocéis a los doctores?- preguntó uno de los chicos que hablaban de mi Sere, ella le sonrió a lo que ¡Juro por dios que todos se derritieron al igual que yo!

-Son unos de mis mejores amigos ¿Vosotros trabajáis aquí también?

-Sí, llevamos poco tiempo… Somos Senri, Hanabusa e Ichijou… – los presentó el que más babeaba con Sere.

-¡Encantada, soy Serena!- los saludó con 2 besos en la mejilla- Él es mi novio Darien…- ¡Joderos que está pillada! Pude ver cómo le cambiaba la cara, así que me pavoneé como el gallo que era.

-¡Encantado! – les di la mano a todos, a continuación estuvimos un rato conversando. Dejando fuera que les gustaba mi Sere eran muy simpáticos. Sonó mi teléfono y al mirarlo era Kelvin el que llamaba, le hice señas a Eagleeye que era el que se encontraba más cerca para que estuviera atento mientras yo salía para cogerlo.

-Ahora vuelvo…-le dije mientras le daba un beso en los labios antes de salir, una vez fuera contesté.

-Dime Kelvin.

-¿Cómo está Kakeru? Me han dicho que estáis en el Hospital para verlo.

-Está bien, un poco adolorido pero se le pasará…- suspiró.

-Eso espero, hemos estado investigando y tenemos ADN de uno de los secuestradores…- ¡Por fin! ¡Una pista a seguir!- La pega es que si no lo atrapamos no podremos hacer la prueba para comprobar que era él…- asentí a pesar que no podía verme.

-¿Tenemos algo con lo que empezar a buscar?

-De momento nada, pero seguiremos intentando dar con ellos, pienso que lo mejor es hacerlos salir de dónde quieran que estén…- tenía sentido pero se necesitaba tiempo y paciencia, 2 cosas de las que carecía por completo.

-De acuerdo, si no hay de otra habrá que hacerlo así. Si no hay nada más…- había dejado a Sere sola con los médicos modelos, debía volver cuanto antes.

-Nada más…

-Bien, adiós…- nos despedimos y colgué. Cuando entré de nuevo en la cafetería donde debería estar mi Sere había un grupo de médicos jóvenes en corro, algunos los recordaba del día que vinimos, otros eran los de antes y había algunos que no conocía ¿Pero dónde coño estaba ella? Miré a Eagleeye que se encontraba al lado y me señaló al centro, cuando estuve casi al lado pude escucharla y verla a través del tumulto ¡Pero qué coño pasaba en este hospital con mi Sere! Me hice paso como pude hacia ella que se veía muy alegre y entusiasmada hablando con todos los chicos.

-¡Sere!- grité más alto de la cuenta- Deberíamos volver a casa para que descanses…- la agarré fuertemente de la cintura y saludé a todos en general para no entretenerme- ¡Hola a todos chicos!- Me respondieron al saludo pero se veían apenados de que me la llevara ¡Joderos que se viene a casa conmigo!

-¡No olvides que tenemos pendiente una quedada para tomar algo!- dijo uno de ellos y no pude evitar mirarlo mal.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Así conoceréis a todos!- ¡Mierda, lo que me faltaba! ¡Tener que lidiar con todos éstos un poco bebidos babeando por mi chica! - Ahora debo irme, tengo que descansar para estar 100% mañana en el trabajo ¡Ya nos veremos!- ¡Por fin! Salimos de allí y no pude evitar suspirar de alivio, Sere me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué te pasa Darien? ¿Porque estás así?- volví a suspirar más fuerte ¿No lo intuía?- Te noto un poco alterado…- sonreí con sarcasmo.

-¿En serio lo preguntas?- en su mirada pude ver que no y seguí- ¿Cómo te sentirías si llegaras dónde estoy y estuviera rodeado de un montón de chicas guapas?- abrió los ojos asombrada.

-¿Por eso estás así? ¿Porque estaba conversando con los chicos?- le alcé una ceja y me rodó los ojos mientras seguía hablando- ¡Dios Darien! Los conozco a casi todos…- se sonrojó un poco- Pero no veo el motivo para ponerte así ¡Sólo estábamos conversando en medio de una cafetería llena de gente y con 2 escoltas encima!- gritó con el mayor sarcasmo que podía ¡Mierda, tenía razón!

-¡Estoy loco de celos por cómo te miraban!- confesé y me sonrió, eso aminoró mi molestia.

-¡Tonto! No debes preocuparte por eso…- me abrazó para susurrar en mi oído- Solo te deseo a ti…- me besó y nos perdimos en el mismo hasta que tuvimos que separarnos para respirar- Ahora volveremos a casa y pasaremos la tarde en la cama…- mordió mí labio- Mañana volveremos a nuestra realidad…- asentí totalmente de acuerdo.

-¿A qué esperamos?- pregunté divertido antes de acercarme a susurrar- ¡Estoy ansioso por llegar!-la agarré fuertemente de la cintura y la llevé al coche, no tardamos casi nada en llegar a casa donde disfrutamos el uno del otro sin salir de la cama nada más para comer un poco ¡Fue un día extraordinario! Cuando llegó la noche nos acurrucamos agotados en nuestra cama ¡Qué bien sonaba ese nuestra! ¡Joder! Solo llevaba un día con ella en casa y ya iba a echarla de menos cuando volviera a la suya…

SERENA

Sonó el despertador y no tenía ni pizca de ganas de levantarme para ir a trabajar pero debía hacerlo, suspiré cansada ¡Ayer había sido un día agotador! Sonreí recordándolo, nunca en mi vida lo había hecho tantas veces seguidas ¡Sobre todo por detrás! ¡Pero con Darien lo deseaba todo a cada momento! Lo admiré dormido y empecé a pasar mi dedo índice por el contorno de su cara ¡Era hermoso! En eso abrió los ojos y me chupó el dedo lo que consiguió encenderme.

-¡Eres muy travieso e insaciable señor Chiba!- sonrió de forma muy sensual.

-Si no recuerdo mal fuiste tú la que me tuvo casi toda la noche en vela porque tenías muchas necesidades de amor…- dijo en tono sarcástico y divertido, pero no podía negarlo, lo desperté hasta 3 veces durante la noche porque lo deseaba.

-¡Tampoco es como si te hubieras negado!- le dije en el mismo tono y me dio un ligero beso en los labios- ¡Ahora será mejor que nos demos una ducha!- su mirada se encendió al igual que la mía y ambos sabíamos lo que pasaría allí. Después de otra ronda de sexo en la misma, terminamos de vestirnos y salimos a desayunar al Crown. Hoy vendrían con nosotros Kelvin y Tigereye, después del día de ayer iba a echar de menos a Darien… Pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer en el trabajo. Quise ir a trabajar en mi bebé pero lo descartaron rotundamente tanto Kelvin como Darien ¡También lo echaría de menos! A partir de ahora los 2 escoltas a mi cargo me llevarían, suspiré cansada ¿Cuándo podría recuperar mi vida? Hoy me llevaría Darien mientras ellos nos seguían, durante el trayecto me preguntó preocupado.

-¿Qué te ocurre princesa? ¿Te encuentras mal? Si quieres puedes tomarte el día libre…-enseguida negué ¡No podía tomarme tantos días!

-¡Estoy bien! Solo me siento abrumada por todo esto…- señalé alrededor para que lo entendiera mientras suspiraba de nuevo- Toda mi vida he querido ser normal y no llamar la atención ¡Últimamente es todo lo contrario!- apretó mi mano y me sonrió, ya quedaba poco para llegar al Crown.

-Es lo que tiene estar con Darien Chiba…- dijo divertido y le rodé los ojos ¡Sera ególatra! Los secuestradores ni siquiera se percatan de él.

-¿Te crees muy gracioso verdad?- rió contagiándome también.

-Lo soy…- dijo bastante pagado de sí, tras un corto silencio siguió- Yo también deseo lo mismo que tú…- dijo más serio y lo miré asombrada, por sus apariciones públicas y demás creía que le gustaba todo ese mundo- ¡Si, sé que puede parecer contradictorio!

-¿No? ¿De verdad lo crees?- pregunté divertida, rodó los ojos y decidí callar para que siguiera contando.

-Aunque no lo creas siempre he deseado una vida tranquila y feliz acompañado de la mujer de mi vida, así como la de mis padres…- confesó sin apartar la vista del frente, supongo que le costaba decirlo más de lo que parecía, cuando aparcamos el coche siguió- Creo haberlo encontrado contigo…- mis ojos se abrieron como platos y quedé sin saber qué decir, su confesión me dejó totalmente en shock, me miró fijamente, agarró mis manos y las besó antes de seguir- Sé que todavía no estás preparada para lo que quiero, entiendo que es pronto…-suspiró- Solo quiero que sepas que lo nuestro para mi va en serio y cuando te sientas preparada me informes para dar un paso más…- no pude evitar besarlo con pasión ¡Era tan dulce! ¿Quién iba a decir que Darien Chiba en el fondo era así? Yo desde luego que no…

-¡Gracias Darien! Es cierto que no estoy preparada aun para lo que quieres, pero vamos por el camino correcto…- su sonrisa se amplió y ahora fue él quien me besaba con fervor- ¡Eso ni lo dudes! Estamos juntos con todas las letras…- me dio un ligero beso antes de bajarnos del coche.

-¡Ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza dudarlo! Solo necesitaba soltarlo de una vez…- asentí.

-Ahora será mejor comer algo antes de empezar nuestro nuevo día…- a unos pasos de nosotros se encontraban mis escoltas, cuando entramos Lita se abalanzó sobre mí.

-¡Oh dios Sere! ¡Estaba deseando verte y asegurarme que estás bien!- rodé los ojos.

-¡Qué exagerada Lita! ¡Si me viste en el hospital!

-Me hubiera gustado visitarte ayer pero no pude dejar a tu hermano aquí sólo- dijo apenada.

-De todas maneras tuve un día muy ajetreado…- sonreí recordando todo lo que hicimos Darien y yo, por la forma en que me miraba Lita creo que se imaginaba lo que tenía en mente.

-¿Con que ajetreado? ¡Eh!- Darien tosió y cambió de tema.

-¿Nos tienes una mesa? Tenemos hambre.

-¡Que sutil Darien!- dijo divertida- Pero para tu información siempre tenemos mesa para Sere.

-¿Andrew?

-En la oficina, os acompaño a la mesa y le digo que vaya a verte…- asentí, a continuación nos llevó a mi mesa de siempre y tras tomar nota de nuestro desayuno nos dejó solos, mientras esperábamos no parábamos de hacernos arrumacos como un par de adolescentes. Me recordaba a mis comienzos con Zafiro, suspiré ¡Y eso era lo que más miedo me daba! El hecho de parecerse en todo me asustaba bastante… Aunque me resultaba muy difícil de creer que también resultara gay, el miedo al fracaso lo tenía clavado como un puñal en el corazón que me impedía avanzar con Darien ¡Gracias a dios él lo entendía y me dio tiempo! ¡Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado y se cansara de esperar!

-¡Sere!- me sacó el grito de Andrew de mis pensamientos, enseguida se acercó a abrazarme- Me alegro mucho de verte, Chiba…- lo saludó y le dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Andrew…- lo saludó él de vuelta, el ambiente se puso algo tenso mientras se retaban con la mirada pero por lo menos no decían tonterías ¡Algo es algo!

-¿Vas a ir a trabajar?- me preguntó al fin rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-Sí, tengo muchos pendientes. Además un pequeño moretón no es impedimento para trabajar Drew- dije restándole importancia y asintió resoplando.

-¡Eres tan terca Sere!- le entrecerré los ojos para que no siguiera por ahí.

-¡Mejor ve a asegurarte que los chicos se alimentan bien para que puedan desempeñar su trabajo!- le dije para dejar zanjado el tema.

-De acuerdo, lo dejaré por la paz pero sigo diciendo que deberías tomarte unas vacaciones mientras pasa todo esto…- lo miré mal.

-¡No puedo dejar todo lo que he construido por no sé cuánto tiempo! Tú también tienes negocios y nunca lo harías ¿Porque habría de hacerlo yo?- rodó los ojos levantando las manos en señal de derrota ¡Bien por mí!

-¡Tú ganas! ¡Voy a alimentarlos!- dijo antes de alejarse refunfuñando por lo bajo, en ese momento se sentó Diamante junto a mí, se veía bastante alterado y preocupado.

-¡Oh dios Sere! ¡Acabo de enterarme! Me imaginaba que estarías aquí para verte y asegurarme que estás bien…- enseguida miró mi cara- ¿Esto te lo hicieron esos cabrones?- dijo fuera de sí e intenté tranquilizarlo.

-No es nada, se me quitará en unos días.

-¿Como que no es nada? ¡Te atacaron 2 tipos Sere! ¡Deberías contratar seguridad!- rodé los ojos, Darien a mi lado sonreía con toda la situación.

-Tengo 2 Diamante…- señalé en dirección de Kelvin y Tigereye- Incluso cuando me atacaron tenía uno, pero lo hirieron por eso el refuerzo de 2…- abrió los ojos asombrado, supongo que no sabía nada sobre el tema.

-¡No lo sabía! ¿La tienes desde que te atacaron en la empresa verdad?- asentí y se quedó un momento pensativo- ¿Pero no era a Usagi a quien querían?- suspiré cansada.

-Pensaban hacerla salir cogiéndome a mí.

-¡Hijos de p...!

-¡Ya Diamante! Seguro que entre la policía y ellos… -señalé a los chicos que se hallaban comiendo en la barra- Los cogerán y podré seguir con mi tranquila vida de siempre- ¡Mentirosa! Me recriminé ¡Cuando se sepa que soy Usagi la prensa me comerá viva! ¡Y mis amigos también por no decirles nada en todos estos años!

-¡Eso espero!- miró nuestras manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa- Parece que os va bien ¿Verdad?- lo preguntó en general pero sólo miraba a Darien.

-¡Nos va genial! ¿Verdad princesa?- le sonreí.

-¡Si mi cielo!- Darien me dio un ligero beso en los labios y Diamante tosió.

-¿No os importará que desayune con vosotros verdad?- negué.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- pidió lo suyo y seguimos conversando los 3, debo añadir que el ambiente era bastante tenso, me daba la sensación que había ocurrido algo entre ellos... Me pregunto que será…

-¡Sere!- gritó Mina mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí ¡Como me pilló por sorpresa perdí el equilibrio en la silla y caímos ambas al suelo! ¡Por lo menos no rompimos la silla! Pero todo el mundo nos miraba riéndose- ¡Oh dios! ¡Lo siento Sere!- antes de poder levantarnos llegaron Diamante y Darien a ayudarnos ¡Que caballeroso por su parte! Aunque… ¡Ambos estaban aguantando la risa! ¡Cabrones!

-Mina deberías controlar tus nervios…- rodó los ojos.

-Sere sabes que soy así…- me guiñó- No puedo cambiar a éstas alturas… Además…- volvió a guiñar- ¡Así me queréis!- los chicos reían y aunque al principio traté de mantenerme seria no pude evitar hacerlo también ¡Mina siempre sería Mina! Al momento se puso más sería- Ahora vamos a hablar de lo importante, sabes que tengo un máster en administración…- asentí ¡Esto me daba muy mala espina!- ¡Por eso voy a trabajar contigo como tu secretaria!- dijo bastante animada y yo quedé en shock- ¡Estaremos todos los días juntas!- me volvió a abrazar con fuerza.

-¡Pero yo ya tengo una secretaria Mina! ¡Y tú trabajas en la discográfica!

-¡Todo está arreglado!- dijo como si nada- Molly se despidió ayer, tus padres no te dijeron nada para no inquietarte… -¿qué?- Según les dijo lo sentía mucho pero no superaba lo que pasó el otro día…- ¡Maldita sea mi suerte!

-Pero…- me interrumpió antes de poder agregar nada.

-Entonces se acordaron de mí, me lo plantearon y por supuesto acepté encantada…- ¡No podía ser posible!

-Pero…- volvió a interrumpirme.

-Solo quedaba hablar en la discográfica y me dije ¡Mina debemos coger el toro por los cuernos! Así que fui a hablar con el bombón del Jefazo…- Diamante y Darien no paraban de reír por lo bajo- Y en cuanto le conté todo no dudó en darme carta blanca ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Ni siquiera hicieron falta mis encantos para convencerlo!- después de cómo huyó de ella la otra noche no me extrañaba- ¡Pues eso es todo! A partir de hoy somos compañeras y seré tu sombra…- no sabía si sonaba a buena onda o amenaza pero seguía sin poder creer mi suerte ¡La quería y mucho! Pero esto de tenerla todo el día pegada a mí me iba a volver loca

-Si Mina…- le sonreí- Me parece genial…- dije al fin ¡No podía romperle el corazón! Ella lo había hecho con toda su buena voluntad.

-¿Verdad que sí? ¡Seremos como gemelas!- ¡Joder, joder! Definitivamente iba a volverme loca… Pero antes de nada debía dejarle todo claro.

-Solo espero que te comportes con los clientes y los trabajadores…- dije seria para que entendiera por donde iba y me rodó los ojos.

-¡Prometo que sólo follaré en mis horas libres!- juró de lo más seria ¡Mierda! Diamante y Darien estallaron en carcajadas mientras yo me sentía avergonzada.

-Supongo que eso me vale…- resoplé y Darien me acarició la espalda para darme ánimos ¡Me conocía demasiado bien!

-Por lo menos no te aburrirás…- asentí- Y sabiendo que estás con ella todo el día estoy más que feliz…- susurró y le entrecerré los ojos.

-Y puede saberse ¿Porque?

-Pues porque te quitará los buitres de encima…- la miró- ¿A que si Mina? ¿Mantendrás a todos los tipos…- miró a Diamante- fuera de su camino?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Así habrá más para mí!

-Supongo que los amigos podemos seguir haciendo visitas…- añadió Diamante más serio- ¿O también nos lo vas a prohibir Chiba?

-Yo no tengo que prohibir nada, Serena es quien dirige su vida no yo…- le contestó de igual forma y les entrecerré los ojos ¿Qué pasaba entre ellos?

-¡Qué emoción! ¡Cuenten que pasa entre ustedes! ¡Muero de curiosidad!- gritó Mina emocionada- ¿Alguno le quitó la novia al otro en la universidad o algo así?- se atrevió a preguntar lo que a mí me costaba.

-Pues ya que lo preguntas…- dijo Diamante sin apartar la mirada de Darien- Mi novia me dejó después de tirársela el señor Chiba aquí presente…- agregó bastante molesto- Él ni siquiera se molestó en dejarla en paz porque tenía novio, no respetaba nada… – lo miró desafiante- Y ahora yo tampoco pienso hacerlo…- ¿Por qué me daba la sensación que sus palabras escondían algo más?

-¡Yo no sabía que tenía novio!- gritó Darien- Ella se me ofreció y me la tiré como a tantas otras ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre!- me miró avergonzado- En esa época era un imbécil que solo follaba todo lo que podía y no me paraba a preguntar nada de su vida...- asentí en conocimiento, al fin y al cabo así lo conocí, luego volvió su atención a Diamante de nuevo- Y cuando me lo dijiste en su tiempo ya te pedí perdón…- él resopló- En cuanto a lo otro inténtalo y verás quien soy…

-¡Suficiente ustedes 2!- los interrumpí- Dejen sus hormonas masculinas descansar y cada uno vaya a su labor…- me levanté.

-¡Pero Sere!- se quejó Mina- ¡Déjalos terminar, estaba de lo más interesante!- antes que pudiera contestar lo hizo Diamante por mí.

-Sere tiene razón ¡Debo volver al trabajo!- dijo para nosotras antes de volverse a Darien- Pero recuérdalo Chiba ¡No me rendiré!- se fue dejando a Darien cabreado y con la palabra en la boca.

-¡Joder tío! ¡Como a todas te las follaras sin preguntar deben haber cientos de ex-novios por ahí queriendo matarte!- lo remató Mina y la miré mal.

-¡Mina!- se tapó la boca y se alejó riéndose entre dientes.

-Lo siento mucho, Mina a veces puede ser…- me abrazó.

-No es por Mina que estoy así, pero dejemos el tema y volvamos al trabajo…- asentí y nos dimos un beso de despedida bastante ardiente y aunque nos costó logramos separarnos para emprender cada uno su camino. Mina y yo fuimos a la empresa en su coche seguida de cerca por Kelvin y Tigereye.

-Tengo una cita con él el sábado…- señaló su coche.

-Me alegro- chasqueé la lengua antes de preguntar- ¿Estas segura de rendirte con Yaten?

-No puedo estar rogándole que me quiera, ya fui valiente y se lo dije…- asentí- Si está interesado moverá ficha sino me hará saber que pasa de mi culo…- no pude evitar reír ¡Envidiaba su forma de tomarse las cosas!

-Si para ti está bien para mí también, ya sabes que te apoyo hasta el final… - asintió, cuando llegamos a la empresa nos dirigimos a nuestros puestos con la seguridad pegada a mí. En la mesa de Mina ya se encontraba mi madre.

-¡Mamá!- nos abrazamos.

-¡Hija, me alegro que estés bien para volver a tu vida! – le sonreí en agradecimiento- Ahora me quedaré a explicarle a Mina como va todo ¡Ah y por cierto! Armand vendrá después a verte…

-De acuerdo…- me despedí de ambas para meterme en mi oficina, así podría estar un rato a solas conmigo misma. Después de 5 minutos decidí empezar con todo lo que había que hacer y me metí tanto en ello que no me di cuenta que era la hora de comer hasta que Mina vino por mí arrastrando a Armand cogido de su brazo.

-¡Sere, mira quien ha venido a verte!- me levanté a saludarlo y con la mirada le pedí disculpas por el comportamiento de Mina.

-Me estoy acostumbrando a las locuras de tus amigos, así que no te preocupes…- le quitó importancia.

-¡Me he comportado bien!- agregó rodando los ojos- Os dejo que tengo que coger el teléfono ¡No tardéis que tenemos que ir a comer!- casi gritó mientras se alejaba a cogerlo.

-Siento no tener listo lo tuyo pero te prometo que mañana lo tendré… -me miró serio.

-No he venido por eso, me enteré de lo que te pasó y quise venir a verte, has sido muy amable conmigo desde que nos conocimos y es mi forma de agradecerte.

-¡Gracias! Eres muy amable…- quise cambiar a un tema más divertido- Te arrepentirás de lo que has dicho antes…- me miró con cara de no entender y seguí- Cuando conozcas a Mina mejor lo harás…- le aclaré con cara de horror y reímos- ¡Ahora ríes, pero ya llorarás!

-¡Eres muy divertida!- miró hacia la puerta- Tus amigos son todos muy agradables incluso la loca que tienes por secretaria…- ahora la que comenzó a reír fui yo.

-¡Vamos antes que venga a decirnos que hacemos aquí encerrados!- me acerqué a su oído como para decirle un secreto- Darien le ha encargado mi cuidado para evitar que se me acerquen hombres…- volvió a reír.

-No me extraña que tenga miedo a perderte, es un tipo con suerte…- me sonrojé profundamente a lo que el volvió a reír, decidí salir fuera y allí estaban todos listos para irnos. Fuimos juntos en el coche de Kelvin y Tigereye, decidimos parar en el restaurante de Cere-Cere ya que las chicas habían quedado allí, de todas maneras había que comer ¿No? ¡Qué más daba el lugar!

Llegamos al "Dead Moon" ¡Vaya nombre más tétrico le había puesto! Pero era precioso y se veía que tenía mucha clase, incluso me parecía estar fuera de lugar con mi ropa de oficina.

-Mina… ¿Este lugar no es demasiado elegante para venir así?- ella me miró de arriba a abajo y negó.

-¡Estás estupenda! Además Cere-Cere dijo que aquí la gente busca intimidad por lo que no atienden los asuntos de los demás…- eso me tranquilizaba.

-Entonces supongo que no pasará nada…- nos cogió a Armand y a mi cada uno de un brazo y nos llevó dentro, fuimos a la mesa de recepción donde nos guiaron a nuestra mesa. Lo raro es que no había nadie, solo nosotros 3. Kelvin y Tigereye se sentaron en una mesa cercana. Nos dieron la carta y mientras la mirábamos llegó Cere-Cere a saludarnos.

-Chicas… Armand ¿Cómo están?

-Bien, aquí esperando a las demás…- ella nos miró sorprendida.

-¿Las demás?- entrecerré los ojos a Mina.

-Mina dijo que habían quedado en venir a comer…- Cere-Cere se sonrojó supongo que no sabía qué hacer y Mina solo sonreía.

-¡Sere, es que deseaba venir a este lugar! ¡Las demás siempre me ponían excusas, así que decidí hacerlo por mi cuenta y aquí estamos!- dijo de lo más casual- ¿No te alegras? ¡Esto es precioso! ¡Y además comeremos las suculentas comidas de la mejor cocinera de Japón!- Cere-Cere se iba encendiendo conforme Mina hablaba.

-¡Os traeré nuestras especialidades si queréis, para que probéis de todo!- asentí a Cere-Cere que intentaba distraerme de mi mirada mortal a Mina ¡No podía creer que me hubiera engañado! Cuando Cere-Cere se fue Armand empezó a reír sin parar con lágrimas saltadas y todo, ambas lo miramos muy sorprendidas, con lo serio y educado que se comportaba no era propio de él reaccionar así.

-¡No puedo creer lo divertidas que sois! ¡No me había reído tanto en mi vida! ¡Es más, después de esta experiencia no pienso volver a mi aburrida vida en Inglaterra! ¡Aquí voy a estar más que bien!- asentí dudando si lo decía en serio o estaba bromeando.

-¿Has visto Sere? ¡Si no hubiéramos venido no se estaría riendo así! ¡Todos hemos ganado!- rodé los ojos.

-Voy al baño…- Mina hizo ademan de venir conmigo pero una mirada mía le bastó para saber que era mejor que no lo hiciera ¡Necesitaba unos minutos a solas! Todo esto me estaba abrumando y no quería pagar mi frustración con ella ¡En el fondo lo hacía con la mejor intención! Cuando fui al baño Kelvin me siguió y esperó fuera mientras terminaba, cuando estuve lista y tranquila salí.

-¿Serena?- me volví a la voz que me resultaba muy conocida- ¡Serena Tsukino! ¡No puedo creer que volvamos a vernos después de 3 años! - ¡No podía creerlo! La alegría de verlo fue tanta que lo abracé con más fuerza de la necesaria y él hizo lo mismo conmigo, nos separó y me acarició el moretón de la cara antes de darme un beso en él, lo que hizo que me sonrojara ¡No me había dado cuenta lo que lo echaba de menos hasta que lo he vuelto a ver!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	18. Capitulo 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

SPOV

¡No podía creer que tenía a Kaname Kuran justo aquí y ahora! ¡Llevaba 3 años sin vernos! Siempre fui una gran seguidora suya, es uno de los mejores actores del momento. Cuando lo conocí en la Universidad estaba empezando pero ya tenia un gran público y debo admitir que era su fan numero uno ¡Y todavía lo soy! En la Universidad coincidimos en algunas clases y nos hicimos muy amigos, incluso Zafiro llego a formarme un escándalo por celos alguna vez ¡Algo irrisorio si lo miramos desde ahora! ¡Seguro que sentía celos- me reí de mi propia broma- pero por no ser él quien compartiera con Kaname!

-¡Dios Sere el tiempo te ha sentado muy bien!- me dio un buen repaso- ¡Estas estupenda! -me sonroje un poco.

-Si tu también estas muy bien- me aleje un poco porque me sentía un poco intimidada, incluso Kelvin nos miraba receloso ¡ Solo espero que no le diga a Darien! ¡Seguro que no le sentaría para nada bien!

-¿Estas aquí sola?- sonreí recordando con quien estaba y como reaccionaria a la presencia de el hombre frente a mi.

-Estoy con unos amigos- el sonrió.

-¿Puedo acompañarlos? Yo he venido solo y me aburro, supongo que a tus amigos no les importara que me una ¿Verdad?- ¡Como le explicaba a lo que se enfrentaba con venir conmigo!

-No me importa que vengas, solo debo advertirte que mi amiga esta un poco loca y nada mas verte se te echara encima e intentara …- me sonroje por lo que iba a decir y el se rio a carcajadas.

-¿Que ibas a decir que va a querer follarme? No te preocupes es lo normal entre las chicas- se acerco a mi oído- todas lo intentan pero muy pocas lo consiguen- su voz sensual me puso los pelos de punta, si no fuera por Darien creo que ya me habría colgado de su cuello e intentado follármelo.

-¡Pues ya que esta todo dicho ven conmigo!- Kelvin se acerco para asegurarse que estaba todo bien.

-¿Sere, algún problema?

-No ,es un antiguo compañero de la universidad, va a comer con nosotros- el asintió y lo miro entrecerrando los ojos, supongo que le resultaba conocido. Kaname le devolvió la mirada y luego me miro a mi con una ceja levantada, rodé los ojos y suspire antes de contestar.

-Una larga historia, lo importante es que necesito seguridad y lo tengo a él y otro mas- el asintió.

-¡Vaya tienes mas escoltas que yo cuando voy a un sitio público!- me reí de el.

-¡Sera por poco tiempo! -o al menos eso esperaba- Ahora vayamos a comer los suculentos platos de Cere-Cere.

-¿No has probado ninguno todavía?- me reí recordando que la vez que la vi solo le pedí un chocolate.

-No pero pienso probar todo lo que me traiga hoy- el abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Ella esta aquí? ¿Va a atenderte personalmente?- le entrecerré los ojos ¿Porque me preguntaba eso?

-¿Si?- el me echó el brazo por el hombro y nos dirigimos a la mesa donde Mina, quién se encontraba charlando por los codos mientras Armand solo la escuchaba y asentía, al ver a quien me acompañaba se le abrió la boca de par en par y abrió los ojos de igual forma.

-¿Sere ese es.. ?- nos acercamos a ella que seguía mirándolo con descaro, Kaname le dedico su sonrisa moja-bragas por excelencia antes de presentarse el mismo.

-Kaname Kuran- le cogió la mano y se la beso- encantado.

-¡Mina Aino mas que encantada de conocerte!- le dio su mirada matadora y rodé los ojos ¡Que pronto paso del shock al modo ligue!- luego se percato de la presencia de Armand y lo presente igual.

-El es Armand un amigo mío- le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa, se dieron ambos la mano y nos sentamos yo junto a Mina y Kaname junto a Armand.

Al principio Armand y Kaname estaban un poco cohibidos pero se fueron soltando y hablando sus cosas mientras Mina me acusaba de no decirle que conocía al gran Kaname Kuran personalmente.

Llegó Cere-Cere acompañada de 3 camareras mas con varios platos tipo degustación.

-Os he traído de todo un poco para que probéis mis mejores platos- se percato que había alguien mas en la mesa pero no pareció reconocerlo- ¿Eres amigo de Sere? Soy Cere-Cere una amiga- me miro y sonrió.

-Sí, nos conocimos en una fiesta donde buscaba un chocolate caliente y no había por ningún lado, así que ella me lo hizo- nos sonreímos recordando ese día.

-¿Conociste a la mejor chef de aquí y solo se te ocurre pedirle un chocolate?- me sonroje.

-No sabia quien era cuando lo hice- Kaname se volvió de nuevo hacia ella.

-Encantado de conocerte yo soy Kaname Kuran- al escuchar su nombre se le abrieron los ojos como platos ¡Ya debió de saber quien era!

-¡Encantada, ahora os dejo esto y si necesitáis algo mas solo tenéis que decirlo, voy a la cocina!- se puso nerviosa con su nombre ¡Que raro! Mientras conversaba con nosotros se le veía normal. Las camareras la siguieron de poca gana no sin antes echarle un vistazo a Kaname que les guiñó el ojo a todas.

-Entonces ¿eres soltero todavía?- ¡Joder con Mina!¡Ya estaba al acecho!

-Soltero y entero- se volvió hacia mi- de momento -¡Joder! ¡Esto esta mal , muy mal! ¡No quiero ni imaginarme a Darien si lo viera flirtear conmigo!

-Yo también lo estoy pero me temo que Sere esta fuera del menú- ¡Gracias Mina! Kaname me miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Tienes novio? Creí que Zafiro y tu no estaban ya juntos- ¡Pero que coño! ¡Como si en 3 años no hubiera podido hasta casarme y tener hijos!

-No es Zafiro- volvió a contestar Mina por mi, al ver mi mirada se calló- ¡Lo pillo !

-Mi novio es Darien Chiba.

-¿El mujeriego empedernido que sale en todas las revistas del corazón acompañado de una chica diferente cada vez?- gruñí por lo bajo, si Darien me viera se reiría de mi.

-Ya no es así-el rió.

-¿Por cuanto tiempo crees que sera fiel Sere?

-¡Si vieras como la mira y la trata no pensarías eso de el! ¡Esta enamorado hasta la médula de nuestra Sere!- ¡Ahora mismo besaría a Mina si no pareciera raro delante de todos!

-Mejor comamos y dejemos el tema de Darien de una vez…

-¡Parece que he elegido un buen momento de aparecer ¿Verdad princesa?- ¡Darien apareció como caído del cielo!

-¡Darien!- nos abrazamos y dimos un beso- ¿Como sabias donde estábamos?

-Mina me contó y decidí venir a comer con vosotros- miro a Kaname- Darien Chiba encantado- se dieron las manos.

-Kaname Kuran- el se sorprendió.

-¿El actor?- asintió con orgullo- ¡Vaya debería de haber traído a mi hermanita, le encanta tu trabajo!

-¿Si? ¿Que edad tiene tu hermanita?- rodé los ojos antes de responder.

-Tiene 20 años Darien, es casi de mi edad- Kaname se rió.

-Pues si se parece a Sere seguro que me gustará- Darien gruño y yo le apreté el muslo de la pierna para que no se comportara como un neandertal.

-¡Yo me parezco a Sere! En el colegio incluso pensaban que eramos gemelas-lo miro de forma sensual- ¿Tu que crees?- se lamió los labios, Darien sonreía.

-Yo creo que Sere es única en su especie- me dedico una sonrisa enigmática que me puso nerviosa.

-¡Yo creo que es maravillosa!-salto Armand de repente y todos nos lo quedamos mirando extrañados- es decir, sin apenas conocerla me abrió las puertas de su casa y sus amigos- me sonrió- por lo que le estaré eternamente agradecido- le sonreí en agradecimiento. Entonces aproveché el momento-

-¡Pues esto esta buenísimo! ¿Verdad Mina?- quise cambiar el tema a otro mas liviano, con la mirada le pedí ayuda para hacerlo, si alguien era capaz de cambiar de tema de un segundo a otro era ella.

-¡Tienes razón!- empezó a comer como yo, haciendo sonidos demasiados exagerados para mi gusto- ten Kaname prueba un poco de esto- sin darle tiempo a decir nada le metió un trozo en la boca.

-¡Joder!- trago como pudo todo lo que le metió que fue un trozo de salmón bastante grande- ¡Deberías tener mas cuidado con la gente rubia! ¡Por poco me ahogas!

-¡Vaya genio que se gasta la estrellita! Deberías desfogar un poco- se lamió los labios- yo podría ayudarte con eso- le guiñó un ojo- si quieres- volvió a lamerse los labios.

-¡Mina! ¡Comportate! Kaname tiene razón deberías disculparte por meterle la comida así en la boca.

-También podría meterle otras cosas- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¡Ni loco!- ahora lo mire amenazante a el ¡No iba a consentir de ninguna manera que le faltara el respeto a Mina!¡Por mucho que lo mereciera!

Darien a mi lado que al principio parecia enfadado y a punto de estallar ahora se encontraba riendo ¡Hombres! ¡ Quien los entiende!

-Yo creo que debes hacerle caso a Serena- le dijo Armand- deberías tranquilizarte e ir a saludar a tu amigo- señalo a Tigereye, ella rodó los ojos.

-¡No es para tanto! ¡Solo trataba de alimentarlo! ¡Ni que fuera un delito! ¡Seguro que ha tenido cosas mas grandes en su boca! -volvió a rodar los ojos ¡No podía creer lo que oía! Kaname se quedó unos segundos reflexionando que decir, supongo que se contendría por mi.

-Pues que no se vuelva a repetir, bastantes locas debo soportar ya para añadir otra mas y de las cosas grandes que meto en mi boca es sólo problema mío -¡Mierda!

-¿Me estas diciendo loca a mi?- ¡Esto no iba nada bien!

-Mina solo habla en general, no se refiere a ti exactamente- lo mire desafiante-¿A que si Kaname?

-Si, lo siento solo generalizaba , no me refería a ti- lo dijo con un poco de sarcasmo pero Mina apenas fue consciente del mismo.

-¡En ese caso a comer!- estuvimos degustando todo, que estaba delicioso y pedimos mas, antes de llegar los postres Darien se acerco a mi oído para susurrarme.

-¿A este también te lo tiraste en esos viajes?- Si hubiera podido asesinarlo con la mirada lo hubiera hecho ¡Sera cabrón! Necesitaba salir de ahí antes de acabar con su vida.

-¡Ahora vuelvo!- me levante y corrí hacia la puerta a tomar aire fresco, necesitaba respirar o mataría a Darien.

Estaba refunfuñando para mi misma y agitando las manos al aire cuando llegó Kaname junto a mi.

-¿Estas bien?- asentí pero se dio cuenta que mentía.

-No te preocupes solo necesito tranquilizarme y ya esta- intente respirar profundo y hacerlo, el me abrazó.

-No deberías consentir que te pongan así o te maltraten- me toco el moratón de mi cara ¡Un momento! ¿Pensaba que Darien me maltrataba? Iba a responderle cuando de repente me besó, fue solo un roce pero antes de poder alejarlo unos flashes me dieron a entender que no estábamos solos.

-¿Pero que demonios?- mire alrededor y había un par de tipos con cámaras haciendo un montón de preguntas estúpidas sobre nosotros.

-¿Señor Kuran ella es la chica de la que habla en todas sus entrevistas? ¿La misma que nombra en su libro?- ¿De que coño estaban hablando?

-Este no es un buen momento para hablar de nada, ya lo hablaremos cuando podamos- lo mire con bastante recelo ¿De que demonios estaba hablando? ¿No les estaría haciendo creer que estábamos juntos verdad? ¿Porque no negaba todo y ya esta?

-¡Sere!- Darien acababa de llegar a nuestra altura y al ver el panorama se quedo mirando a ambos y a los reporteros- ¿Que ocurre?- antes de contestar lo hizo unos de los reporteros por mi.

-El señor Kuran nos iba a presentar a su novia- abrí los ojos en grande por la impresión de eso.

-¿De que demonios están hablando? ¡Serena es mi novia no de el!- ¡Mierda! La forma de mirarme no me gustó nada.

-¿Pero si no son novios porque se estaban besando?- ¡Joder! Darien me observaba de una manera que daba miedo, tenia que explicarle pero no aquí en medio de todo este circo montado.

-Mejor entremos dentro y hablamos- lo iba a coger del brazo y se apartó ,eso me dolió como ninguna otra cosa ¿Me estaba rechazando?

-¡Mejor me voy y te dejo con tu novio!- lo dijo de forma fría y con el suficiente sarcasmo para herirme ¡Mierda! Supongo que eso respondía a mi pregunta ,la suerte no dura eternamente y la mía se acabo ya.

-Muy bien como quieras- deje a ambos ahí y me fui directa al baño donde una vez encerrada en uno de los cubículos me puse a llorar como hacía mucho no lloraba ¡Otra vez me arriesgaba y perdía! Pero dolía y mucho ¡Mierda de todo! ¡Tenia que irme de aquí! ¡No me apetecía poner una sonrisa sin ganas!

Salí fuera buscando a los chicos y Mina que se hallaban esperando que saliera de los baños ¡Joder! Entonces se me ocurrió algo genial, fui a la cocina donde se hallaba Cere-Cere, le pedí salir por la puerta de atrás y me dejo sin decir nada. Lo sentía por Armand pero necesitaba aire y con tanta gente alrededor no lo tenia.

Alcance un taxi y me dirigí al único lugar donde me hallaba segura. Resople durante el camino, supongo que todo esto estaba escrito desde antes y ya tenia su fecha de caducidad por lo que solo debía afrontarlo con la mejor calma que podía ¡Mierda de todo!

DPOV

Cuando Sere se retiró dentro del restaurante aproveche de arrastrar a este idiota aparte y hablar con él seriamente donde no hubieran estúpidos reporteros mirando. Cuando al fin estuvimos solos lo descargué todo.

-¿Que estas tratando de hacer?- lo miré desafiante y el rió.

-Yo no he tenido que hacer nada, lo has hecho todo tú- afiné mas mi vista en el.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- el rodó los ojos.

-Acabas de dejarla delante de 3 personas mas - ¿Qué? ¿Cuando la había dejado yo?- ¿No te has dado cuenta? ¡Vaya que eres despistado entonces!

-No recuerdo haber dicho nada de dejarlo- ¡Mierda que no! ¡Eso es lo que él quisiera que se la dejara libre! El cabrón seguía sonriendo.

-No hizo falta, le mandaste señales y con lo que le dijiste creo que ella lo captó perfectamente. Por lo que puedo asegurar que es libre de nuevo- ¿Lo que dije? ¡Ni siquiera lo recuerdo! ¡Putos celos enfermizos!

-¡Maldita sea ! ¡Ella no es libre es mía y no pienso dejarla! ¡Así que dejala en paz y buscate a otra!

-No es a mi a quien deberías informar, pero supongo que ya no importa- miró su reloj- debo irme a una sesión de fotos pero ya me mantendré en contacto para saber como va.

-¡Ni si quiera te acerques!

-Eso no lo decides tú, somos amigos y lo seguiremos siendo- me sonrió con malicia- de momento- y se fue dejándome bullendo de rabia ¡Maldito actor de quinta!

Cuando pude reponerme y tranquilizarme un poco volví a la mesa donde solo estaba Armand que se veía muy preocupado.

-¿Donde están todos? ¿Ya se fueron?- bajó la cabeza apenado antes de contestar.

-Serena se escapo por detrás y tuvieron que salir a buscarla-suspiró - Mina se fue con ellos a pesar de sus negativas- ¡Pero que coño! ¿Seria verdad lo que dijo el idiota? ¿Habría ella pensado que lo nuestro se acabó? ¡Tenia que explicarle! Cogí mi móvil y marque al suyo que me mando al buzón de voz. Lo seguí intentando y nada ¡Mierda tenia que encontrarla! Me despedí de Armand y emprendí camino a mi departamento, seguro que estaba allí y todo era un malentendido.

Al llegar no había nadie, decidí volver a la empresa si no podía encontrarla todavía debía hacer algo para distraerme, seguro que a la noche arreglaríamos todo.

Después del largo día regrese a casa con la esperanza de encontrarla pero solo hallé todo vacío ¡Mierda necesitaba hablar con ella! Intente llamarla de nuevo y nada.

Me recosté en la cama e inhale su olor de mi almohada cuando algo atrajo mi atención, allí se encontraba una nota y por la letra era de mi Sere. Tenia miedo a verla pero también necesitaba saber.

 _Darien_

 _Esto ha sido increíble y maravilloso el tiempo que ha durado, me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido mas pero lo bueno nunca es para siempre¡ Por lo menos no en mi vida! Pero no te guardo rencor, solo necesito tiempo de reponerme y podremos ser solo amigos._

 _¡Gracias por todo y espero que todo te vaya bien!_

 _Serena._

¿Que demonios significaba esto? ¿Se había ido? Busque sus cosas y no quedaba nada de ella allí- suspiré- debió de venir cuando no estaba ¡La había cagado por completo! ¡Me cegué con los celos y no pensé en nada mas! Llamé a Kenji.

-¿Diga?

-¡Kenji menos mal necesito..!

-¡Te quiero lejos de nosotros Chiba , te lo advertí y lo hicistes! ¡Rompiste a mi pequeña de nuevo y eso es algo que nunca te perdonaré! ¡No vuelvas a llamar!- colgó sin dejarme terminar de hablar.

¡Mierda, mierda,mierda! Si así estaba Kenji no quería ni imaginar a Andrew o Sammy ¡Joder Serena ! ¿Donde estas? Sin darme cuenta marque a Haruka para desahogarme.

-¿Darien?

-Haruka necesito un amigo- no pude aguantar mas y lloré. Sí sabia que no era de hombres hacerlo pero me importaba una mierda. Esto dolía como el demonio.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Estas llorando? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Sere?- cuando mencionó su nombre lloré mas fuerte ¡Joder por mis mierdas la había perdido!

-¡Voy para allá y llamare a Seiya! ¿Te parece bien?- ¿Bien ? ¡Solo quería a Serena de vuelta!

-Si os espero aquí.

No pasaron ni 15 minutos cuando llegaron los 2 a mi departamento cargados de alcohol para desahogarnos juntos. Al principio no quería beber pero al final cedí para tomarme unos tragos y en cuanto estuve un poco alegre comencé a contarles todo lo ocurrido con el idiota del actor.

-¡Tío la rechazaste cuando iba a explicarte las cosas!- lo miré muy mal.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Pero el reportero dijo que eran novios, que se habían besado y estaba cabreado! ¡No pensé en lo que pensaría ella de mis comentarios o actitud! ¿Te crees que si hubiera sabido que iba a dejarme lo hubiera hecho?

-Supongo que no, pero necesitas aclararlo con ella- suspiré ¡Como si no lo hubiera intentado ya!

-¿Que te crees que he estado haciendo desde que se fue del restaurante como una fugitiva?

-¿Que te dijo Kelvin? ¿La encontraron?- ¡ Mierda santa! ¡Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido llamarlo! Cogí mi móvil y marque en manos libres para escucharlo todos.

-¡Taylor!- ¡Menos mal ,alguien que contesta el teléfono sin insultarme.

-Kelvin soy Darien, necesito hablar con Serena…

-Lo siento pero no puedo acceder a tus deseos, mi clienta me ha pedido expresamente que te mantenga alejado de ella por un tiempo- suspiró- ¡Lo siento de verdad! Pero no puedo decirte, solo te diré que esta bien, un poco triste pero bien. Mina la esta reconfortando aunque no sé si de la forma que te gustaría.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- ¡Como la estuviera incitando a follarse a otros la mataría!

-¡No debería haber dicho nada! ¡No me hagas caso! ¡Cosas mías!

-¿Como quieres que haga eso? Necesito explicarle lo que pasó …

-¡Ella no necesita escuchar mas mierdas de nadie y menos tuyas!- interrumpió Mina- ¡Kelvin te dijimos que lo despacharas inmediatamente y tú lo informas de todo! ¡No lo puedo creer!¡Escuchame bien Chiba, dejala en paz ya has hecho bastante!

-¡Mina por favor dile que se ponga necesito que me escuche..!

-¡Ni lo sueñes después de la forma en la que la rechazaste y le hablaste! ¿De verdad crees que lo dejaré pasar?- suspiró- Lo peor de todo es que había empezado a albergar esperanzas de que volviera a amar pero como siempre todo se va a la mierda ¡Eres un cabrón con todas las letras y espero que pilles algo por follar con todas! ¡Buenas noches!- colgó ¡Maldita sea!

-¿Esa era la rubia loca?- preguntó Seiya.

-Sí que lo era ¡ Joder ni siquiera ella esta de mi parte ahora! Sera muy difícil llegar a Serena así.

-¿Entonces Bombom está soltera de nuevo?- lo mire muy, muy mal.

-¡Seiya tío no es momento!- el lo miró.

-¡Solo pregunto lo que hemos pensado los 2!- le entrecerró los ojos- ¿O vas a decirme que no se te pasó por la cabeza que ahora tenías una oportunidad?

-¡Joder tíos deberíais de consolarme! ¡No estar pensando en ligaros a mi novia!

-Ex-novia- lo volví a mirar muy mal- lo siento tío solo llamo a las cosas por su nombre.

-Tranquilo Darien, te ayudaremos a intentar arreglarlo- asentí con alivio- pero si luego de intentarlo fracasas- le entrecerré los ojos- no te tomaras a mal que tengamos alguna cita con ella- los mire a ambos con incredulidad ¡En serio me decía eso! ¡No podía imaginarme a Sere en brazos de nadie más y menos de mis amigos o hermanos! Incluso habiendo pasado ,el hecho de no recordarlo es como si no hubiera sido así.

-Supongo que acepto ¡Pero solo porque sé que volverá conmigo! ¡No tenéis ni una oportunidad! ¡Y ese idiota de actor menos!

-¡Pero la besó en público! ¡Mañana esa mierda estará por todos lados!- ¡Joder! Vi a Haruka trastear el móvil.

-Me temo que no hace falta esperar tanto- me enseño el móvil y en Internet solo hablaban de la hermosa novia de Kaname ¡Imbéciles! Fui a las fotos y pude verla, sí estaban besándose pero era mas como un beso robado. Mi Sere estaba quieta con las manos abajo y el le tenia cogida la cara y le rozaba los labios ¡Ni siquiera tenía los ojos cerrados! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Seguro que se lo robó a propósito para que la prensa los pillara! ¡Se iba a enterar quien es Darien Chiba el imbécil!

-¿Este es Kaname Kuran?-asentí- ¡Es mas apuesto y guapo de lo que pensé! ¡Lo tienes crudo hermano!- volví a mirarlo mal ¡Seiya me estaba terminando de arreglar el día de mierda que llevaba!- ¿Que?

-¿No sabias quien era? ¿Tu que conoces a casi todo ese mundillo?-rodó los ojos.

-Conozco a las mujeres Darien, a los hombres no les presto atención ninguna.

-¡Pues yo si que lo conozco de alguna fiesta que hemos coincidido y puedo asegurarte que es mas mujeriego que nosotros 3 juntos- ¡Eso no lo esperaba!

-¿Que, en serio?

-Si, incluso una vez se fue con 3 a la vez- ¡Vaya prenda que estaba hecha el idiota!

-Eso podría serme de ayuda si se pone en mi camino, ahora necesito ver la forma de poder hablar con ella sin nadie estorbando por medio- suspiré- Lo del idiota puede esperar.

-Yo podría citarla en la discográfica- ¡Vaya con Seiya! ¡Por fin una idea que no resultaba absurda!

-¡Eso podría funcionar! Podría hablar con ella en uno de los despachos y así los escoltas estarían fuera ¡Sería estupendo!

-¡Darien deberías darle un par de días- miré a Haruka enojado- si alguno de nosotros intenta hablar con ella ahora sabrá que tramamos algo y no vendrá. Sé que sera difícil pero deja pasar unos días y lo haremos- ¡Joder tenia razón! ¿Pero que iba a hacer sin mi Sere tanto tiempo? ¡La había visto hace unas horas y ya la echaba de menos!

 _2 días después_

¡Estos habían sido sin lugar a dudas los 2 días mas largos de toda mi vida! Después de hablarlo con los chicos decidí hacerles caso y dejarla tranquila este tiempo , ni llamadas, ni correos, nada…

Ella por su parte tampoco hizo ademan de comunicarse tampoco aunque al principio albergaba la esperanza que quisiera hablar conmigo se desvaneció con el pasar de estos días.

Suspire en cansancio, apenas había dormido bien desde que se fue ,incluso la cama me parecia vacía sin ella dentro ¡ Y pensar que antes quería dormir solo! ¡Ahora me parece una condena!

El Sábado fue la barbacoa Chiba a la solo acudimos nosotros evidentemente, la familia Tsukino no estuvo allí, se disculparon con mis padres por ello sin profundizar mucho en el tema ¡ Mi madre me dio una regañina de miedo! Incluso en sus ojos se veía la decepción por mi pero no lo decía ¡Ni hacia falta! ¡Bastante mal me encontraba yo para añadirle encima mas cosas!

Diana intento animarme pero ni siquiera ella pudo hacerlo, así que bien temprano volví a casa y los dejé que disfrutaran todos sin aguantar mis gachas ¡Si por lo menos los chicos me hubieran acompañado! ¡Pero no, ambos tenían compromisos para ese día! Hoy era domingo , me encontraba en mi sofá bebiendo, mirando por la ventana el paisaje y deseando que llegara mañana para poder verla y aclarar las cosas.

Seiya ya la había citado para supuestamente pedirle un favor e incluso le rogó que no trajera a Mina que se había convertido en su sombra desde el viernes. Aunque yo creo que buscaba el llamar la atención de Kaname también pero eso se queda para mi ¡Por culpa de ese idiota ha pasado todo esto! ¿Porque tuvo que aparecer cuando mejor iban las cosas a estropearlo? Después de un rato decidí que era hora de intentar dormir, me acurruqué en el lado donde había estado Serena durmiendo e inhale su aroma en la almohada hasta que me quedé dormido.

¡Pero que coño! ¿Eso era el timbre? Mire el reloj y eran las 6 de la mañana ¿Quien coño sería a esta hora? Me levanté de un humor de perros a ver quien seria el cabrón que me despertaba antes de tiempo y a esta hora. Pero nada de lo que imaginé me preparó para la vista delante mío, ahí en el portal de mi apartamento se encontraba Serena con los ojos llorosos, una coleta casi deshecha y con un abrigo que la cubría entera, no lo pensé y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas causando que mis lagrimas se soltaran también.

-¡Oh dios Darien!¡Te juro que lo intenté, de verdad intenté dejarte a un lado pero no pude! ¡Sé que no debería haber venido pero…- la interrumpí con un beso necesitado y ardiente al que ella correspondió y se enganchó a mis caderas con sus piernas, lo tome como una invitación y la lleve a mi habitación donde nos desnudamos uno al otro, nos deleitamos juntos pues lo necesitábamos después de estos días sin vernos. La adore como nunca y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo ,estuvimos haciéndolo hasta que sonó mi despertador indicando que era la hora de levantarse ¡Mierda, ni siquiera habíamos hablado! Aunque dijimos con actos mas de lo que se puede decir con palabras.

-¡Joder tengo que irme a trabajar!-ella rió.

-Si yo también-me miro a los ojos y en ellos se veía preocupación y miedo por lo que pudiera pasar ahora, así que le agarre la cara con la 2 manos y la bese antes de hablar.

-Te quiero Serena y no sabes los días tan duros que he pasado lejos de ti- ella empezó a llorar- ¡No llores! Sé que soy demasiado celoso y actuó y digo cosas sin pensar dejándome llevar por esos mismos celos ,pero todo es porque tengo miedo a perderte- ella abrió los ojos de la impresión,era hora de explicarme- en la universidad yo tenia una novia a la que adoraba y cuidaba, le daba su libertad sin celos ni nada aunque había comportamientos de ella que no cuadraban -suspiré - ella solo decía que eran imaginaciones mías- ella me abrazo, supongo que sentía que necesitaba su apoyo-hasta que un día llegue antes de las clases y los encontré en mi cama- me reí con ironía- a pesar que lo estaba viendo con mis propios ojos seguía negando lo evidente. Ese día me fui y cuando ella vino a hablarme me dijo que la culpa era mía que la agobiaba con toda la mierda de la boda, que ella no estaba lista para casarse- suspiré, ya no había secretos entre ambos o eso suponía yo- después de eso me convertí en lo que conociste ,un mujeriego empedernido.

-Eso fue muy cruel- apretó su agarre a mi- me besó él, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de alejarme cuando aparecieron esos reporteros y antes de poder aclarar nada llegaste y no me dejaste…- le puse un dedo en la boca para callarla.

-Lo sé, vi las fotos- ella se sonrojó y se apenó - después de verte en acción sé que ese beso no era auténtico- ella me sonrió con esa sonrisa suya que me derretía.

-¡Oh no sabes lo que he sufrido por culpa de eso! Me he sentido tan culpable, por un lado deseaba verte pero por otro creía que era mejor no hacerlo, que después de lo de Kaname no quisieras volver a verme- ahora la apreté yo a mi.

-Eso jamas, solo estaba enfadado y lo dije sin pensar, si no te hubieras ido habríamos hablado de todo y se habría quedado en nada- se apenó de nuevo.

-Lo siento solo me asuste y pensé que era tu forma de dejarme- la aleje de mi para mirarla a los ojos y le acaricie los labios y la mejilla herida.

-Prometeme que cuando ocurra algo como esto otra vez lo hablaremos antes de tomar decisiones drásticas- volvió a sonreír y me dio un ligero beso en los labios.

-Lo prometo, ahora que sabemos que estamos heridos los 2 y porqué sera mas fácil hacerlo ¿No crees? - entonces me acordé.

\- Por supuesto que sí, por cierto ¿Donde te estas quedando?

-En mi departamento- la mire con enfado ¡Le dije que no era seguro!- ¡Pero he contratado seguridad allí, así cuando esté en él solo necesitare un escolta- asentí en acuerdo y aunque quería replicar no deseaba tentar a la suerte!

-Las puertas del mio están siempre abiertas para ti- otra sonrisa ilumino su cara- ¡Te echo de menos!¡Esto sin ti esta muy vacío! -ella rió a carcajadas ¡Adoraba su risa!

-¡Yo también te echo de menos Darien! Podemos quedarnos cada día uno en casa del otro como hacíamos antes ¿No crees?- no conteste tan solo me puse sobre ella besándola con locura.

-¡Esta mas que bien!¡Esta estupendo!- seguimos besándonos y probándonos hasta que el maldito timbre volvió a sonar- ¡Joder! - ella rió levantándose de la cama y poniéndose una camisa mía ¡Dios que bien le quedaban!

-¡Debe ser Mina con mis cosas!- rodé los ojos.

-Esta bien te dejo con ella mientras voy a ducharme y arreglarme- me dio un acalorado beso y se fue.

¡Hoy era mi día de seguro! ¡Había arreglado todo con Sere, habíamos hecho el amor toda la mañana y no podía esperar a contarles a todos que estábamos bien de nuevo! Solo esperaba que su familia se lo tomase de la mejor forma ¡Volvía a ser un cabrón con suerte!

SPOV

¡La felicidad rebosaba por todos mis poros cuando fuí abrir la puerta!

Después de estos días de tristeza y depresión, solo para llegar a la conclusión que no podía estar sin él. Incluso fue peor que cuando pasó lo de Zafiro, porque de algún modo necesitaba explicarle lo de Kaname -suspiré - ¡Esos malditos reporteros no tardaron ni media hora en subir las fotos! ¡Me sentí tan mal por ello! Sobre todo por lo que pudiera pensar Darien al verlas, creo que eso fue lo que me retuvo de buscarlo antes, el darle tiempo de asimilar las cosas y no me cerrara la puerta en las narices como temía que hiciera cuando vine esta mañana- sonreí recordando su cara. Cuando me vió se ilumino como la mía al verlo a el, a pesar de vernos fatal ambos volvimos a conectar y ya todo estaba bien. En eso llegue a la puerta y abrí sin preguntar quien era o mirar y fue un grave error. Yo me encontraba con nada mas que la camisa de Darien puesta y allí estaban mis padres, Andrew, Sammy, Tigereye, Kengo y Mina mirándome con reprobación todos excepto Mina que me alzó los pulgares y me guiñó un ojo cuando nadie la veía.

-¿Que hacéis todos aquí?

-¿Como que qué hacemos aquí? ¡Estábamos preocupados! ¿Como se te ocurre irte así? ¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo?

-¡Papa por favor estoy bien! ¡Ademas Mina sabia donde estaba- la miré entrecerrando los ojos y ella se hizo la loca- supongo que ella les contó.

-¡Pues si que lo hizo y no me parece bien que hayas vuelto con..!

-¡Papa Darien no me hizo nada! ¡Sólo se enfado porque Kaname me besó! Y supongo que eso no es un delito.

-Supongo que no, en cierto modo puedo entenderlo...

-¡Eso es otra! - interrumpió Andrew- Hasta cuando voy a tener que soportar los flirteos de tu amigo con mi Lita! ¿Deberías decirle que se vaya a otro lugar! ¡Que descaro se besa con Sere en público y luego se liga a toda mujer al alcance!

-¡A mi no quiere ligarme! ¿Creéis que hay algo mal en mi?- me miró a mi directamente- ¿Debería operarme algo Sere?- rodé los ojos.

-¡Mina cariño no hay nada mal en ti! ¡Solo eres demasiado lanzada y eso a los hombres no les gusta!- le dijo mi madre y debo reconocer que tenia toda la razón.

-Si Mina deberías dejar el arte de seducir en manos de los chicos- hubo un corto silencio- ¡Eso nos encanta!- Sammy era bastante perspicaz para su edad.

-¡Lo intentaré ,a ver si Kaname quiere algo..!- Tigereye tosió y le entrecerró los ojos supongo que después de follárselo varias veces se había aburrido. Ella solo lo ignoró como hacía con todo lo que no le convenía.

-¡Pues quedatelo para ti si quieres!- se volvió a mi de nuevo- ¡Pero Sere habla con él y dile que deje de venir a la cafetería! ¡No me gusta como coquetea con Lita!

-¡No puedo prohibirle ir allí por eso Andrew! Ademas toda la publicidad que te trae te viene muy bien ¿Verdad?- se sonrojó un poco.

-¡Oh esta bien! Pero dile que deje a mi Lita en paz- rodé los ojos.

-El coquetea con todas ,es algo nato en él.

-¡Menos conmigo! ¡Debería hablarlo seguro que es por la tontería del restaurante…

-¿Que ocurre aquí?- Darien se veía asombrado de encontrarnos a todos allí, miro mi atuendo y miro a los chicos ¡Mierda no me acordaba de como estaba vestida por causa de mi familia!- Sere ¿Podrías ir a cambiarte mientras hablo con tus padres?- lo dijo en un tono tan suave que daba miedo pero hice lo que dijo sin discutir. Mina vino conmigo y trajo la maleta con mi ropa. Nada mas llegar al dormitorio se tiró en la cama.

-¡Tienes una suerte de cojones Sere!- le sonreí en complicidad porque tenia razón.

-Si debo admitir que Darien es fantástico-ella alzó una ceja.

-¿En serio? ¿Como de fantástica es?-¿Que? ¿ En serio me acababa de preguntar eso? ¡No lo podía creer! Sin contestar cogí mis cosas y entré al baño a ducharme, me deje envolver en el calorcito del agua cuando la escuché de nuevo- no me has contestado.

-Ni pienso hacerlo, no voy a hablar del miembro de mi novio con nadie, es de mal gusto.

-¿Y del beso de Michiru? Tengo curiosidad yo nunca he probado a besar a una chica y me gustaría saber que sentiste- me sonrojé ¡Menos mal que dentro de la ducha no podía verme!

-Pues no estuvo mal, pero no me encendió lo suficiente.

-Entiendo -se quedo un momento callada- ¿Probarías conmigo?- ¿Que? Antes de contestar salí afuera con una toalla en el cabello y otra en el cuerpo mirándola con reprobación.

-¿Estas loca Mina? Estoy desnuda en la ducha de la casa de mi novio y ¿Tu quieres que te bese para probar? ¿Para qué?¿ Para también follarte a toda mujer que se ponga delante?

-A las mujeres no puedo follarlas ¿O si?- le entrecerré los ojos ¡Loca pero de remate!

-¿Como quieres que lo sepa si nunca lo he hecho?- su cara se iluminó ¡Eso era malo!

-¡Ya sé!Lo comentaré con Michiru, seguro que ella me cuenta como va todo eso- la miré como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo ¡Desde luego de loca estaba rematada!

-Mina no sé si sea prudente hablar de esto con ella, no se si le siente bien que quieras besarla para probar- intenté razonar con ella.

-¡No seas celosa! ¡Puede que le guste mas que tú! ¿Y quien sabe?- me elevó las cejas alternativamente en complicidad- ¡Hasta puede que me guste y seamos novias!

-¡Si ni siquiera sabes si te gustan las mujeres! ¿Y ya estas pensando en novias? - respiré profundamente antes de decir- mejor sal y espera abajo mientras me preparo- ella sonrió.

-¡Celosa!- y salio a correr como una niña pequeña, no pude evitar sonreír ¡Estaba loca de remate pero era mi loca preferida!Aunque eso no se lo diría nunca.

Cuando termine de vestirme baje y se encontraban todos hablando tan normal como si no hubiera pasado nada ¡Mejor! ¡Gracias a dios todo había sido un malentendido!

-¡Cielo nosotros nos vamos ya!- me despedí de mis padres con un beso en la mejilla-¡Cuidate y me alegro que estés bien!

-Gracias, nos vemos luego ¡Os quiero!

-Pues yo debo irme para la universidad ¿Me acercas Drew?

-¡Claro vamos!- nos miro a Darien y a mi - ¡Os espero en el Crown para desayunar! ¡No me dejéis plantado!

-¡Ahora vamos! ¿Verdad princesa?- asentí - Pero antes debemos hablar un cosa importante.

-De acuerdo pero recordad que tenéis testigos y que hoy es lunes y se trabaja- rodé los ojos.

-Sí lo recuerdo ¡Anda vete ya!-cuando quedamos solos con Kengo y Tigereye me di cuenta que estaba en problemas. Mina no se encontraba por allí supongo que la habían despachado para regañarme.

-¡No puedes seguir escapándote de esta forma! Así nos dificultas la labor y pueden atraparte- iba a hablar pero una mano de Darien me hizo pararme- ¡Nuestro trabajo es cuidarte y no podemos hacerlo si no sabemos donde estas!

-Lo siento de verdad pero necesitaba hablar con Darien.

-Y lo entendemos Serena, solo tenias que habernos dicho y te hubiéramos acompañado a hacerlo. ¡No tienes que sortearnos! ¡Debes informarnos y te seguiremos que para eso estamos!- ¡Joder era verdad ,que vergüenza! ¡No podía debatir nada!

-Lo siento prometo no volver a hacerlo.

-Eso dijiste también la ultima vez ¡Y mira lo has hecho de nuevo!- me apené.

-Esta vez lo hará de verdad- Darien me acercó a el y me besó el tope de la cabeza- ¿A que si princesa?- asentí besándolo de nuevo- ¡Pues ahora que esta todo aclarado iremos a desayunar! ¡Mina ya puedes salir de donde quiera que estás que nos vamos!

En cuanto Mina llegó nos fuimos, en mi coche ibamos Darien y yo, Kengo llevaba el auto de Darien y Tigereye y Mina iban en el de ellos,ambos nos seguían de cerca. Llegamos enseguida al lugar que ya estaba rebosante de reporteros buscando a Kaname que venia todos los días. Darien me giró hacía él una vez salimos del coche..

-¿Estas lista para hacerlo publico? Se que han especulado mucho sobre nosotros pero nada claro- se veía dudoso.

-¿Tu lo estas? Tal vez prefieres seguir siendo soltero – me acarició la cara.

-Para nada, prefiero ser el novio de la hermosa Serena Tsukino que el soltero de oro de Japón- una enorme sonrisa iluminó mi cara.

-¡Pues vamos entonces! ¡Así dejaran de buscarme mas novios!- nos envolvimos en un beso desgarrador que frenamos debido a una tos por parte de uno de los escoltas, Kengo.

-¡Vamos princesa demostrémosles a todos que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro!- ¡Eso se escuchaba genial!

-¡Por supuesto!- fuimos a la puerta donde nos avasallaron a preguntas sobre mi y Kaname y sobre mi relación con él sin siquiera percatarse que iba de la mano de mi novio y fue él quien contestó.

-Serena es y ha sido mi novia desde hace un tiempo. Lo ocurrido con el señor Kaname solo fue un pequeño incidente que hemos arreglado ¿Verdad cariño?- nos miramos con todo el amor que procesabamos.

-¡Si, claro que si mi amor!- le di un ligero beso en los labios y entramos sin mirar atrás ¡Esperaba que después de esto me dejaran tranquila con el tema de Kaname! Nos acercamos donde se encontraba Lita ansiosa por verme.

-¡Sere!¡Me alegro que hayáis solucionado vuestras cosas!- miro nuestras manos entrelazadas, la abrace y le di 2 besos.

-¿Has visto a Mina? Venia en el coche con Tigereye pero no los veo- ¡ Mierda! ¡Por la mirada de Lita me imaginaba donde estaban! Kengo que se encontraba apartado agacho la cabeza apenado así que decidí cambiar de tema- ¡Bien pues vamos a comer!

-Tu amigo se encuentra ya en la mesa con las chicas- se acerco a mi oído- ¡Es un casanova de cuidado! ¡Tiene a mi Andrew vuelto loco!- le guiñé un ojo.

-¡Eso te encanta verdad!- se ruborizó por completo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí igual que a ti supongo!- ¡Mejor me callaba! ¡Darien me entrecerró los ojos lo que me dio a entender que lo había pillado!

-¡Yo que va!- le guiñé a ella que solo rió y se calló.

Cuando llegamos estaban todas allí muy entretenidas con Kaname, incluso Diana estaba babeando por él.

-¡Buenos días a todos!- Kaname se levantó a abrazarme y darme 2 besos demasiado largos, Darien gruñía a mi lado.

-¡Buenos días preciosa!- nos miro a ambos y nuestras manos entrelazadas- ¡Veo que te salió bien lo que quiera que hicieras Chiba!

-Pues ahora que lo dices fue mi princesa la que vino a verme y explicarme todo- me dio un beso en la mano que tenia agarrada y luego lo miró amenazante a el- y te advierto que no se vuelva a repetir, es mi novia y no quiero que la vuelvas a besar.

-¡Tranquilo tío! ¡ No lo haré sin su consentimiento!- me guiñó un ojo y se sentó de nuevo.

-¡Comamos!-saludé a todas sin excepción intentando desviar el tema.

Nos sentamos con Darien farfullando por lo bajo, estuvimos las chicas y yo conversando mientras Kaname y Darien se miraban uno al otro ¡Hombres! Cuando llegaron las zorras.

-¡Hola Darien!- lo dijo ronroneando ¡Maldita puta!- he escuchado por ahí que vuelves a estar en el mercado- se rió con sorna ¿Donde estaba Mina cuando quería comentarios sin filtros?

-¡Oye zorra no te consiento que digas esas tonterias! ¿Que no ves como están cogidos de la mano?¡Vete por ahí por un viejo que te soporte esperpento!- ¡Esa es mi Rei! Si no fuera porque había mucha gente lloraría de la emoción. La cara de las zorras era de cómic.

-¡Quien te crees para hablarme así estúpida!- se acerco a Rei demasiado y ella se levanto a plantarle cara, Kaname se levantó y se puso en medio. Creo que ninguna se percató de su presencia hasta que lo hizo.

-¡Chicas por favor un poco de decoro! ¡Estamos en un sitio público con muchos ojos al acecho!-miro alrededor señalando lo obvio.

Cuando me percate las 3 se abalanzaron sobre Kaname como si fueran leonas en celo. Nos quedamos todas de piedra mientras que Darien solo se reía con todas sus ganas.

 **URSU.**

 **Aqui lo tienen otro mas listo.**

 **Agradezco enormemente su apoyo y sobre todo sus reviews que me hacen saber lo que piensan de la historia.**

 **¡¡¡Gracias a tod@s!!!!!**

 **Ahora le toca el turno a El Cuadro Maldito por si hay a quien le interese.**

 **De momento no he tardado mucho en actualizar a pesar de ir por turnos y con 3 historias pero no puedo concretar dias, simplemente cuando las tenga las pondre enseguida.**

 **Sin mas me despido, muchos besitos para tod@s.**


	19. Capitulo 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

DPOV

¡Esto era genial, no podía parar de reír mientras veía al estúpido actor con las 3 lobas encima! ¡Jodete! ¡Eran mis ídolas ,si no fuera porque Serena se enojaría las besaría ahora mismo!

-¡Joder quitaros de encima mío!- Rei y Diana que eran las mas cercanas las alejaron de él y lo ayudaron a levantarse del suelo, donde había caído por los tirones de todas.

-¡Oh Kaname! ¡Perdonanos ha sido la emoción de verte aquí ! ¡Es como un sueño hecho realidad!- le echaron esa miradas felinas que para ellas eran sexis, para mi lo eran antes de conocer a Serena, ahora nada me lo parecia mas que ella.

-¿En serio la emoción? ¿Esa es la respuesta? ¡Estáis locas y no os quiero cerca mía!

-¿Prefieres a estas insípidas que a nosotras? - ¡No dijo eso! Me levante para dar énfasis a lo que iba a decir.

-¡Mira os lo voy a decir una sola vez !¡No le faltes el respeto a mi novia o sus amigas!¡Sabéis que no os ira bien conmigo en contra!- las mire amenazante- ¿A que si?

-¡Eso! ¡Serena es mi mejor amiga!- puso mucho énfasis en la ultima palabra por lo cual gruñí para mi- así que hacerle caso a él- me señalo a mi- y dejarla en paz- iba a callarse pero una mirada al resto de chicas que lo miraban acusatoriamente lo hizo seguir ¡Imbécil!-¡ Y por supuesto lo mismo va con las demás! – hizo señal señalándolas a todas ¡Idiota todas se dieron cuenta que no lo decía de corazón sino por cumplir!

-¡Eres tan imbécil como él- me señalo a mi -y sus amigos ! ¡Quedaos con ellas! ¡Vosotros os lo perdéis!- Sere se levanto de repente sin darme tiempo a reaccionar y de un solo golpe en la espinilla la dejo lloriqueando ¡Jodete Esmeralda! ¡Esa era mi chica!

-¡Maldita me has lastimado!

-¡Pasad de nosotras y ya esta! ¡No nos importa una mierda vuestra vida cosa que no ocurre con vosotras que no hacéis otra cosa que llevarla! ¿Verdad Kaolinete?- ésta se puso roja como un tomate pero se le envaro.

-¡Son tonterias tuyas! ¡Ademas Darien era mio antes de que tu llegaras!- se rio como si hubiera ganado algo- en todo caso serías tu la que me lo quitaste y no al revés.

-¿En serio? ¿Y crees que el hecho que Darien- me señalo- te echara unos cuantos polvos antes de conocerme justifica que me acoses ahora que somos novios?- lo dijo con mucho sarcasmo ¡Me encantaba cuando se ponía territorial- ¡Dejanos en paz y supera que no te quiso mas que para echar un par de polvos en su despacho!- se quedaron sin palabras ¡Mi Sere cuando quería era de armas tomar!

-¡Eres tan vulgar! ¡No entiendo que le ves Darien!- dijo Calaverite dirigiéndose a mi y las palabras salieron de mi sin pensar.

-¡La amo! ¡Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida!- le sonreí a mi Sere y ella me devolvió la sonrisa iluminando mi cara de satisfacción ¡Dios mientras mas la miraba mas preciosa la veía! Las 3 lobas se quedaron con la boca abierta sin saber que decir .

-¡Pues ya que no tenéis nada que añadir os podéis largar de aquí !- salto Kaname.

-¿Pero que coño hacen estas zorras aquí?- apareció la que faltaba .

-¿A quien llamas zorras zorra?- ¡Esto no iba para nada bien! ¡Cuando por fin iban a irse tuvo que venir Mina!

-No me digas así, yo tengo clase y no tengo que rebajarme a tirarme chicos jóvenes tan bebidos para no saber con quien se meten o viejos que no los quiere nadie- ¡La boca de Esmeralda le llego al piso! ¡Sabia que lo decía por ella porque la conocía de muchos años! Estaba aguantando la risa , Kaname se encontraba muy entretenido mirando a las 5 ¡Creo que si pudiera pediría unas palomitas como en el cine!

-¡Vayámonos chicas! ¡No merecen la pena!- Mina iba a replicar pero una mirada de Serena la hizo callarse supongo que pensaba que era mejor dejarlas ir.

-¡Eso ha sido caliente!- se acerco a mi Sere demasiado para mi gusto ¡Maldito imbécil! - ¡Has estado genial y le has dado un buen rapapolvo a esas locas!

-¡Ya estoy acostumbrada! Kaolinete siempre anda detrás de lo que cree que quiero, Esmeralda esta ofuscada porque Diamante me hace mas caso a mi que a ella y Calaverite solo esta molesta porque Darien esta conmigo- suspiro después de la retahíla.

-¡Ahora también te envidiaran por ser la mejor amiga de Kaname Kuran!- ¿De verdad había dicho eso y delante mía? ¡Joder con el actorcito!

-Supongo…- antes de seguir Mina salto como siempre con sus cosas.

-¡También podrías ser mi amigo!- se acerco a el acariciando su abdomen- Y conocernos mejor para ser los mejores- lo dijo de forma muy sensual y demasiado cerca.

-Me temo que no estoy interesado- le guiño un ojo a Sere - ¡Tengo otros intereses!- ¡Sera hijo de puta! ¡Le estaba tirando a mi Sere descaradamente! ¡Lo iba a..!

-¡Porque no comemos ahora que se han ido , estoy muerta de hambre!

-¿En serio? ¡Este bombom te echa flores y solo piensas en comer! ¡Desde luego dios le da pan a quien no tiene hambre! -¡Me cago en todo! ¡Mina y sus comentarios fuera de lugar!

-¿Podrías respetar al novio aquí presente?- me miro alzando una ceja- ¿Que?

-¡Nada, solo me parece increíble que vuelvas a ser el novio cuando lo negaste hace 2 días!- ¡Mina si que sabia como herir a alguien!

-¡Yo no lo negué!- rodó los ojos.

-¡Llamalo como quieras pero el decir "Mejor me voy y te dejo con tu novio" es negar que lo eres!- ¡ Joder iba a costar mas de lo que pretendía! ¡Mina era un hueso duro de roer!

-¡Mina por favor ya hemos hablado de ello! ¡Deja ya el tema!

-¡Si por favor dejemos ya los temas personales y conversemos de otras cosas!- ¡Gracias Rei! ¡Por fin alguien cuerdo!

-¡Chicas por favor sigamos comiendo!- Hotaru insistió, mi hermana me miró apenada por la situación.

-Si creo que prefiero hacerles caso a ellas- las señale a todas menos a Mina, el imbécil me miraba y sonreía mientras Sere le decía algo al oído a Mina que rodaba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza.

Cuando nos sentamos y parecia estar la cosa tranquila llego otro imbécil mas a molestar.

-¡Hola preciosa!- Sere rodó los ojos.

-¡Malaquite! ¡Cuanto tiempo!

-Si hace días no nos vemos, luego tendremos que vernos para la reunión con los modelos que vamos a utilizar para el anuncio- me miro sonriendo ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

-Si tenemos varias opciones, ya te contare luego, espero que Haruka también se encuentre allí, necesitamos su opinión al respecto- asintió de mala gana ¡Toma esa cabrón! ¡No vas a tenerla a solas!

-¿Yo podría hacerlo?- todos miramos a Kaname extrañados.

-Puedo comentárselo a Haruka a ver que le parece- Serena le entrecerró los ojos- ¿Quieres hacer el anuncio de los coches?

-¡Por supuesto, así trabajaríamos juntos! ¿A que seria genial?- ¡Mierda de tipo!

-No creo que sea buena idea- Sere me miro raro- es decir tienes ya mucho trabajo para que te distraigan con mas cosas- ¡Uf salí del paso!

-No te preocupes amor- me dio un piquito en la nariz- puedo manejarlo- por su cara no coló para nada, las demás se reían, supongo que me habían pillado. El imbécil me miraba con esa sonrisa de éxito ¡Maldito!

-¿Y tu quien eres? - Malaquite miró a Sere- ¿Porque debería hacer él el anuncio?- ella rodó los ojos.

-Es Kaname Kuran- el abrió los ojos asombrado y después de reaccionar se volvió hacia el.

-¡Vaya es un placer conocerte! Me han hablado muy bien de ti y espero que te cojan para el trabajo y poder conocerte mas a fondo- ¡Eso si que fue raro! ¡Me sonó gay a tope ! Y creo que al imbécil también porque se alejo de él como si apestara, tuve que aguantar la risa que quería salir.

-¡No hagamos planes ,ya sabéis que es Haruka el que tiene la ultima palabra!- dijo mi Sere.

-¿Otro gallo mas se ha unido al gallinero?- llego preguntando Andrew con la cara mas larga que le había visto nunca.

-¿Porque lo dices ?- Serena le entrecerró los ojos retándolo a que dijera algo fuera de lugar y como siempre ganó y el se calló- Eso pensaba.

-Malaquite, siento no haberte dicho mi nombre antes- le dio la mano que Kaname miraba como si fuera a morderle.

-¡Kaname!- al escuchar la voz de Sere al final se la dio con recelo.

-¿Me gustan las mujeres y mucho!- no pude evitar reírme hasta llorar , todos en la mesa me siguieron excepto Malaquite y Kaname que no le veían la gracia.

-¡A el también le van las mujeres! ¡Aunque unas mas que otras! ¿Verdad Mal?- dijo Mina sarcásticamente a lo que el rodó los ojos.

-Mina siento que lo nuestro no funcionara, no voy a seguir disculpándome por lo mismo todo el tiempo.

-¿Quien lo quiere? ¡Ya te superé idiota!- se cogió a Kaname hasta el punto de hacerlo sentir incómodo- ¿A que si Kaname?- le hizo ojitos , Kaname se quedo mirándola extrañado cuando de repente hizo una mueca de dolor mirando a mi chica, entonces se volvió a Mina.

-Si querida, por supuesto – y le dio un beso en los labios que aunque empezó lento se volvió mas ardiente gracias a la fogosidad de Mina.

Todos en la mesa nos quedamos sorprendidos mirándolos excepto Serena que reía.

-¡Diana nosotras debemos irnos ya!- dijo Hotaru. A lo que se despidieron y se fueron, antes de alejarse mi hermana me dijo al oído.

-¡Me alegro por vosotros!- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fueron ¡Sonreí como un tonto!

-¡Eres puro fuego!- dijo Mina, el tosió intentando recomponerse del beso.

-Si, claro...yo debo...hacer unas cosas- se levanto y se fue corriendo.

-¡Seguro que ha ido a desahogarse!- comente y Sere me miro muy mal por ello.

-¡Entonces voy a ayudarlo, nos vemos luego Sere!- antes que pudiera irse Serena se levantó a cogerla del brazo.

-Tenemos que ir a trabajar , en tus horas libres podrás ligar ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Joder Sere! ¡Eres de lo peor cuando quieres! ¡Esta era mi oportunidad!

-¿No estabais juntos?- pregunto Malaquite.

-¿Quien te ha dado vela en este entierro? ¡Estamos hablando nosotras!

-¡Mina deberías hacer lo que Sere dice!- salto Rei en ayuda de Serena- sino va a tener que despedirte y buscarse a otra secretaria mas formal y seria- se puso en jarras.

-¡Yo soy esa secretaria! ¡No hay nadie mejor que yo! ¿A que si Sere? ¡Díselo!

-Si Rei se esta comportando- lo dijo con duda en su voz, seguro que era mentira pero no era capaz de decírselo a la cara.

Después de terminar volvimos al trabajo, me costo un montón despedirme de ella pero no hubo mas remedio en ello. Estaba en mi oficina cuando me llamaron los chicos por teléfono.

-¿Darien no piensas venir o que?- ¿De que estaban hablando?

-¿A donde?

-Tenemos a Bombom encerrada en una oficina esperando que llegues para hablar con ella ¿Donde coño estas?- ¡Mierda se me había olvidado !

-¡Sacadla de ahí! ¡Esta mañana nos vimos y arreglamos todo! ¡Pero con todo el jaleo se me había olvidado deciros!

-¿Que? ¿Y ahora para qué le digo yo que era la reunión?- rodé los ojos y quise gastarle una broma.

-Dile que la quieres para grabar un video ¡Yo que se tío invéntate algo!- había demasiado silencio del otro lado, cosa rara en Seiya.

-¡Eres un genio! ¡ Te dejo adiós!- colgó y me quede mirando el aparato un rato después ¡Que había sido eso!

Lo deje en su sitio y seguí todo el día trabajando ¡No podía esperar la hora de salir y verla!

SPOV

¡Pero que coño pasaba! ¡La maldita puerta no se abría y nadie venia aquí! ¡Debía llevar por lo menos una hora aquí dentro y Seiya no aparecía! Estaba por darle una buena patada a la puerta cuando se abrió y aparecieron Seiya y Haruka por ella.

-¡Lo siento mucho Bombom pero no encontrábamos las llaves, la cerradura ha debido atrancarse!

-¡No importa por lo menos estoy libre! ¡Ahora dime que es lo que necesitas!

-¡A ti!- ¡Vale eso sonó fatal, debió darse cuenta de mi mirada porque enseguida se explicó- la modelo que me pidieron para el videoclip esta enferma y no puede venir por lo que me preguntaba si te importaría suplantarla- lo mire como si estuviera loco- no tienes mucho que hacer son solo escenas sexuales en la cama, el cantante hará todo tú solo debes dejarte llevar.

-A ver si me ha quedado claro , quieres sacarme en un videoclip con un tipo en la cama como si estuviéramos…- ¡ Ni siquiera era capaz de decirlo!

-¡Follando si!- Haruka lo aclaro todo, me sonroje.

-No creo que sea buena idea, yo…

-¡Vamos bombom hazme ese favor y haré lo que me pidas! Ademas quedaras perfecta, nadie te reconocerá si no quieres- ¡Joder que hacia! Seguramente su favor me serviría mas adelante. Y ya me miro con esa cara de pena que hacen todos conmigo y no puedo negar ¡Mierda!

-¡Esta bien pero con la condición que os quedéis ahí conmigo! ¡No pienso quedarme a solas con un tipo que no conozco!

-¡Bien ! Ahora mismo te preparan las chicas y te lo presento.

-¡Bien vale! ¡Solo espero que te encargues tu de Darien!- lo mire desafiante- ¡Porque te aseguro que no le va a gustar nada!- el rió.

-Si yo me encargo no te preocupes- me llevo a un camerino donde había otra chica mas- pónmela guapa para Zero- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida mirándome de arriba a abajo.

-¿Que? ¿Creí que iba a ser yo..?- Seiya le entrecerró los ojos.

-Nunca dije eso, ademas ella es la apropiada para el papel y estoy seguro que lo hará mejor que nadie- me sonrió y yo force una sonrisa ¡Vaya mierda! ¡Si esta chica quería hacerlo yo la dejaba gustosa!- te dejo Bombom ponte la ropa que ella te indica y te esperamos aquí fuera- cerraron la puerta y suspire. Me dirigí a la chica que me mataba con la mirada.

-¿Cual es mi ropa?

-¡Esta!- me dio un conjunto de lencería que debería estar prohibido , era azul y transparente ,tenia unos moños tanto en la parte de los pezones como en la de abajo ¡Como si eso hiciera diferencia de no llevar nada! ¡ Joder Darien iba a matarnos a todos por hacer esto! ¡Pero no podía hacerle el feo ahora que ya había dicho que si! ¡En estos momento envidiaba a Mina , seguro que ella los hubiera mandado a la mierda a todos!

Me cambié resoplando bajo la atenta mirada de la chica que no me quitaba ojo de encima, cuando termine me puse una bata por encima y salí.

-¡Te voy a matar por esto Seiya ! ¿Sabías la ropa que debo llevar?- se hizo el loco ¡Lo sabía! ¡Será!

-Vamos a maquillaje Bombom, que ya mismo avisamos al chico para que empecéis a rodar- rodé los ojos ¡Eso quería terminar ya!

Después de un rato de peinado ,maquillaje y demás pasamos al estudio de la gran cama, me sonroje por ello e intente pensar en otra cosa.

-Bombom te presento a Zero- se acerco con un chico bastante guapo el me sonrió y nos dimos 2 besos.

-Serena , encantada Zero.

-Lo mismo digo- me sonrió , después de eso estuvieron dando las ordenes pertinentes antes de comenzar con la grabación. Todos se alejaron y quedamos ambos solos -¿Estas nerviosa?

-Bastante, no me gusta mucho ser el centro de atención de nada- el me miro asombrado-¿En serio?Creí que a todas la mujeres les gustaba serlo, sobre todo saliendo con alguien como yo- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Ni siquiera te conozco- el volvió a abrir mas los ojos.

-¿En serio? ¿No sabes quien soy o que canto?- negué con la cabeza.

-Yo no soy modelo, estoy haciéndole un favor a mi amigo- le señale a Seiya con la cabeza, el resopló.

-¡El pivón moreno o rubio!- ¿Que?- ¡Vamos necesito saberlo!

-El moreno ¿Porque?

-¿Es tu novio?

-No es mi amigo, mi no…

-¿Es gay?- ¿Que? No sabia si estaba entendiendo bien o no.

-¿Quieres saber si le gustan los hombres a Seiya?- asintió- ¿A ti te gustan?- volvió a asentir.

-Es de dominio público, pero veo que para ti es nuevo por lo que eres sincera cuando dices no conocerme- suspiró- quería grabar el video con un chico pero según los directores eso no vende intente que la otra chica se fuera pero ¡Aquí estas tú!- no pude evitar reírme de todo el asunto.

-O sea que la chica no esta enferma- negó- Pues lo siento pero yo cumpliré con mi parte y ahora que sé que eres gay sera mas fácil para mí hacerlo- me miró mal por lo que me acerque a su oído a susurrarle- si te portas bien y lo acabamos pronto te presentare un amigo mio que seguro te gustara- se le encendió la mirada.

-¿En serio? ¿Esta bueno?

-¡Muy bueno! Solo le cuesta salir del armario, tal vez tu puedas darle un empujón afuera- el rió conmigo y ya conversamos ambos sin tension como buenos amigos que se conocieran de hace mucho. Seiya y Haruka nos observaban muy atentos pero no me preocupaba supongo que sabían que el chico era gay y no habría problema con Darien.

-¡Listos todos!- me quitaron la bata y me quede solo con el conjunto de lencería ¡Todos los hombres estaban mirando sin excepción! Me puse colorada a mas no poder ¡Mierda! Zero se acercó a mi.

-Piensa que estamos solos y no mires a nadie mas que a mi, y cuando estemos ahí- señaló hacia la cama- piensa en tu novio así sera mas fácil todo- asentí y comenzamos con la grabación.

Todo salió perfecto a la primera y gracias a dios no hubo que hacer repeticiones de nada. Zero fue de mucha ayuda para ello, cuando se supone que estábamos haciéndolo en la cama me imagine a Darien y no tuve ningún problema. Nada mas terminar fui corriendo al camerino para cambiarme y volver al trabajo de nuevo donde tenia reunión con Haruka que venia conmigo ahora. Una vez lista suspire ¡Por fin! Cuando salí se encontraban los 3 allí.

-¿Me estáis buscando?

-Debemos irnos a tratar lo nuestro ahora- se adelanto Haruka.

-¡Gracias Bombom por lo que has hecho! ¡Debo decir que estabas divina!- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¡Ni una palabra a nadie ¿Entendiste? Solo debe saberlo Darien.

-¿Estas segura que quieres decírselo? ¡Si formó la que formo con un simple beso no me quiero imaginar cuando vea el video!

-¡No lo creo! ¡Zero ya me contó todo y siendo como es no creo que Darien se enfade por eso!- todos se miraron extrañados y luego a mi.

-¿De que hablas?- rodé los ojos.

-Pues que como él- señale a Zero – es gay a Darien no le molestara nada de nada.

-¿Eres gay?- tanto Haruka como Seiya lo veían asombrados- ¿Desde cuando?- el rodó los ojos.

-Desde siempre pero se supone que deberías saberlo para eso trabajo para ti- el le entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Por eso querías cenar conmigo? ¿Querías una cita?- pareció perder el color de la cara, Haruka sonreía a su lado.

-Creí que era obvio, ademas ya aquí la preciosa señorita me aclaro que no te va mi rollo, es una pena ¡Pero en fin tu te lo pierdes guapo!- se acerco a darme un beso- recuerda tu promesa- le di una tarjeta mía.

-Llamame y quedamos los 4 un día para conocernos mejor- nos dimos 2 besos y se fue guiñándole el ojo a ambos.

-¡Tío lleva invitándome a cenar mas de 1 mes! ¡Creía que quería tratar asuntos de negocios!

-Si ¡Has triunfado con el cantante del momento! ¡Enhorabuena!- lo miro muy mal.

-¡Haruka es mejor que nos vayamos ya!- me despedí de Seiya- no te preocupes que ya pasó todo- rodó los ojos.

-¡Esta bien! Pero os aseguro que a partir de ahora me aprenderé la vida de todos mis empleados ¡Solo por si acaso!- Haruka y yo nos alejamos riendo de las cosas de Seiya.

Kakeru y Kelvin me esperaban afuera , me fui con ellos mientras Haruka venia en su coche. A pesar de las advertencias de Kelvin que se tomara mas días de descanso, el decía estar ya listo para empezar.

-¿Has tardado mucho no?

-Si he tenido algo que arreglar pero ya lo termine- asintió.

-Tu novio ha llamado varias veces a preguntar donde estabas que no cojias el móvil- rodé los ojos ¡Este Darien!

-Si es que donde estaba no podía cogerlo- me sonroje recordando lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Estaba Darien ahí?

-No ¿Porque lo preguntas Kakeru?- el sonrió en complicidad.

-Porque tenias esa mirada en tu cara de haber hecho algo prohibido y malo.

-¿Que dices? - le quite importancia a su comentario- ¡Tonterias tuyas!

Subí el volumen de la música y me desconecte para que dejara de preguntarme, Kakeru era demasiado insistente y perspicaz en lo suyo. Nada mas llegar me encontré a Mina ligando con un chico ¡Joder! ¡No podía dejarla sola!

-Haruka podrías esperarme en mi despacho, ahora voy para allá.

-Por supuesto- cuando se fue me acerque a ella.

-Mina espero que tengas listas mis cosas para la reunión de ahora.

-¡Claro Sere toma!- me dio todo y lo mire con desconfianza pero todo estaba muy bien ¡No faltaba nada! Al ver que no me iba me miro entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Algo mas?- mire achico con el que hablaba.

-¿Quería algo ?- me miro fijamente y algo en mi se encendió en alerta.

-No, de momento, ahora debo irme- ¡No me gusto nada ese tipo! ¡Me dio escalofríos!

-¿Quien era ese Mina?

-No sé un tío que se había perdido y buscaba indicaciones- ¿En serio?

-¿Y entra aquí por ellas en vez de pedirlas a cualquiera en la calle?- se acerco a mi oído.

-Creo que quería ligar conmigo y se invento esa pobre excusa para hacerlo- suspiro- ¡Lastima que no es mi tipo!- rodé los ojos.

-¿Ha llegado Mal?

-Si ya debe estar dentro de tu despacho ,por cierto creo que le gustas- me hice la loca.

-¡Anda ya Mina son imaginaciones tuyas!- fui adentro del despacho donde se hallaban ya sentados los 2 sin querer profundizare en el tema de Mal.

Estuvimos charlando sobre el anuncio y los actores para el mismo. A Haruka le pareció bien usar a Kaname para el mismo, a pesar de las negativas de Mal para ello ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Si hace unas horas era su mayor fan y ahora!

-Me da igual lo que digas Mal, el es una estrella conocida y nos vendría muy bien para lanzarlo, ademas es amigo de Serena y estoy convencido que no abusara con el dinero.

-Bueno la verdad es que no hemos hablado de nada todavía pero puedo llamarlo para ver si puede reunirse con nosotros y …

-¡No lo veo! ¡Estoy seguro que su interés esta en otro sitio!- me miro a mi directamente- y no es el dinero – me levanté como resorte cabreada.

-¿Quien te crees tú para decirme esas cosas? ¿Crees que he llegado hasta aquí abriendo mis piernas ? Pues dejame decirte que te equivocas y a partir de ahora no te quiero en mi despacho, cuando tenga que tratar algo lo haré con él- señale a Haruka – y es todo por mi parte.

-¡No quería decir eso y lo sabes! ¡Pero es lo que quiere! ¡Maldita sea Serena !- se levantó nervioso y empezó a dar vueltas por todo el despacho- ¡No puedes dejarme fuera de esto! ¡ Lo he llevado yo desde el principio!- ¡Mierda tenia razón , no podía dejarme llevar por los impulsos, pero me estaba desquiciando sus comentarios fuera de lugar!

-¡De acuerdo pero la próxima que hagas un comentario como ese que no venga al caso te vas!

-Serena si de verdad te resulta molesto trabajar con el- ambos miramos a Haruka que se veía un poco enfadado- puedo reemplazarlo.

-¡Ahí tienes Malaquite , ni una vez mas quiero un comentario tuyo fuera de lugar o le pediré a Haruka que te reemplace !

-¡Vale me callo!- no se veía muy conforme pero me valía- Entonces ¿Que hacemos?

-Pues creo que Haruka debe ser quien tome la decisión- lo mire directamente- sé que Kaname es mi amigo y podemos llegar a un buen acuerdo monetario, pero hay mas opciones a elegir por si quieres a otra persona- le entregue un Folder con nuestros modelos mas cotizados.

-No creo que haga falta, sé lo suficiente de este mundillo para saber que estando él en medio de todo esto el boom sera el mayor posible- asentí en acuerdo- pues listo prepara todo con Kaname y ya quedamos para firmar- se levanto y Mal fue tras el, los acompañe a la puerta.

-Pues ya no tenemos nada mas que hacer , llamare a Kaname y quedamos para hablar y firmar- les di un beso en la mejilla a cada uno antes de irse.

Cogí mi móvil marcando a Kaname, tardo en cogerlo ¡Seguro lo pillaba..!

-¿Sere?

\- Sí soy yo Kaname, Haruka te quiere en el anuncio así que tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo monetario y ver los detalles a fondo con ellos ¿Cuando tienes un hueco en tu agenda?

-¡Ahora mismo tengo hueco!- se escuchaba una voz femenina de fondo que se quejaba por algo- Te dejo que tengo que asearme un poco- rodé los ojos ¡Seguro que lo necesita después de la sesión de sexo que ha debido de tener!

-¡Si claro! ¡Ahora voy a comer y te espero aquí luego!

-¿Podemos vernos para comer y me vas informando un poco?- rodé los ojos.

-¡Esta bien pero debes saber que voy con Mina!

-¿La rubia loca? ¡Joder Sere deberías tener amigas mas centradas!- me reí .

-¡Te aseguro que las demás lo están ! ¡Mina es algo especial pero la adoro aunque a veces me saque de quicio!

-¡Seguro que lo hace! Si no hay mas remedio iré con las 2 ¡Pero dile que no se me tire encima! ¡Bastante tuve con las 3 locas de esta mañana!

-Cuando te besaste con ella hoy no pareció desagradarte tanto- lo dije con sarcasmo y en tono divertido.

-He de reconocer que si me gusto el beso, que solo se lo dí porque me lo pediste- ¿Que?

-¿En que momento te pedí que la besaras?

-No hizo falta, cuando me diste el puntapié fue para que le hiciera creer al tipo ese que estábamos juntos ¿O no?

-Solo quise que le siguieras la corriente ¡No que te la comieras delante de todos!

-Bueno pues lo hecho hecho esta, pero no quiero líos con ella ¡Esta muy buena pero esta loca y sé que no me la quitaría de encima muy fácilmente!

-¡Eso puedes asegurarlo! ¡Si le das pie sera tu sombra al igual que conmigo que no me deja ni respirar !- suspire- Me vigila mas que mis guardaespaldas.

-¡Es cierto! ¿Porque tienes escoltas? Todavía no me lo has explicado bien.

-Lo haré luego, sino te dejo no podremos ir a comer ¡No tardes ! ¡ Vamos a "The petit moon"! ¿Sabes donde queda?

-No pero lo buscare por el gps ¡Nos vemos luego!

Cogí mis cosas y fui en busca de Mina, mi madre ya se encontraba allí para quedarse mientras íbamos a comer.

-Mama- nos dimos un beso.

-Cariño ¿Ya vais a comer?- asentí.

-Mina coge tus cosas que tenemos prisa hoy, mama llama a Armand y dile que ya tenemos todo listo para empezar que si quiere venir mañana a ultimar los detalles puede hacerlo.

-Tomo nota, ahora come y relajate, necesitaras fuerzas para esta noche- me sonroje .

-¡Si nuestra Sere se pasara la noche entera follan…

-¡Mina es mi madre! - me acerque a su oído susurrando- ademas están Kelvin y Kakeru que no necesitan saber lo que voy o no a hacer ¿No crees?

-¡Esta bien! ¡Vamos!

Fuimos en el coche con los chicos , Mina y yo conversábamos y todo parecia normal, hasta que Kelvin hablo.

-Nos están siguiendo- ¿Que coño? Mire hacia atrás y solo veía un montón de coches.

-¿Estáis seguros?- ambos asintieron.

-¡Que guay como en las películas, ahora habrá una persecución!- comenzó a aplaudir y nos quedamos los 3 mirándola como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo- ¿Que pasa? ¡Es verdad!

-¿Que hacemos?

-Vamos a seguir como si no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta, a ver si podemos cogerlo y conseguir información.

-De acuerdo.

Hicimos exactamente lo que Kelvin dijo pero antes de llegar al restaurante el coche se desvió hacia otro lado.

-¡Mierda seguro que se han dado cuenta de lo que queríamos hacer! ¡Maldita sea!- dijo Kelvin.

-Me parece que es otra cosa lo que los ha ahuyentado- señalo al restaurante que se hallaba atestado de periodistas, ambos suspiraron en derrota.

-Por lo menos ahora podemos comer tranquilas.

-¡Mierda y yo que pensaba ver un poco de acción hoy!- le entrecerré los ojos a Mina.

-Deberías controlar un poco lo que dices Mina, no creo que este bien que quieras que nos secuestren o lastimen esos locos.

-¡Vale ! ¡Tienes razón, lo siento! ¡Anda vamos a comer!

Nada mas bajar nos dirigimos hacia las puertas para tratar de entrar sin ser molestados.

-¿Pero que pasa aquí? Si aquí nunca viene nadie de interés ¿Porque estará la prensa en la puerta?- me sonroje ¡Mierda Debian de estar por Kaname.

-No sé pero vayamos dentro, a nosotras no nos harán ni caso- pasamos por todo el tumulto y parecia que me había librado cuando una reportera me asalto con micrófono en mano.

-Señorita Tsukino hemos oído que ha logrado atrapar a uno de los solteros de oro de Japón ¿Que se siente al respecto? ¿Como lleva el pasar de ser una don nadie a alguien conocido?- había malas intenciones en sus preguntas y ambas lo sabíamos ¡Seguro que Darien se la folló y la dejo tirada !¡Mierda y ahora todas van a por mí por su culpa!

-No soy una don nadie, para su información yo Serena Tsukino soy…- Kakeru me tapo la boca y respondió por mi.

-Es la segunda al mando de la empresa "The moonlight", ahora si nos disculpan vamos dentro- me empujo literalmente al interior y tanto el como Kelvin me miraban enfadados- ¿Como se te ocurre si quiera pensar en decir la verdad con un loco queriendo secuestrarte?

-¡Es que estoy harta que piensen que mi relación con Darien es por interés!

-Lo entendemos de verdad pero tienes que esperar que se solucione todo antes de hacerlo, ahora mismo no podemos fiarnos de nadie- ¿Que había dicho?

-¿Como que de nadie?-suspiro antes de continuar.

-Hay algunas cosas que ellos sabían que solo lo sabían tus amigos mas íntimos con lo cual alguno debe estar informándolo no sabemos si intencionadamente o no. Eso es lo que debemos averiguar.

-¡Eso no puede ser verdad! ¡Pondría la mano en el fuego por cada uno de ellos!

-Ya veremos ahora vamos a coger la mesa- nos dirigimos al mostrador donde se encontraba Mina esperándonos, supongo que no la dejaron venir a escuchar la regañina.

-Los acompañare a sus mesas- nos llevó por el lugar hasta sentarnos en 2 mesas que se encontraban cercanas ,decidí preguntar por Kaname.

-¿Podría decirme si Kaname Kuran ha llegado ya?- la chica me miró de mala manera seguro que creía que era una fan loca.

-Aunque quisiera no podría decírselo- rodé los ojos.

-Lo estoy esperando, si llega tráigalo hacia aquí- me miró con incredulidad.

-¡Si claro! ¿Sabe cuantas chicas me han dicho eso de algún famoso? ¡Muchas! Ya no estoy dispuesta a caer- se fue con todo su orgullo hacia la entrada ¡Me encantaría ver su cara cuando lo vea venir con nosotras!

-¡Va a venir Kaname? ¿Porque no me habías dicho?- rodé los ojos.

-Mina es una reunión de negocios que salio a ultima hora, no me ha dado tiempo de informarte.

-De acuerdo, solo estoy deseando verlo después del beso que nos dimos ¡Dios como besa!-la mire entrecerrando los ojos.

-Deberías saber que es un mujeriego, no te tomes en serio si te echa algún polvo Mina, no quiero que te caigas de nuevo por hacerte ilusiones, todavía pienso que deberías intentar conseguir a Yaten- me miro enfadada.

-¡Te dije que no pienso rebajarme mas! Ya sabe lo que siento y si no hace nada es que no le importa.

-¡Vale no te enfades!- en eso se escucho unos sonoros gritos provenientes de la puerta y al girarnos lo vi entrar, iba a levantarme para que me viera y viniera pero Mina salio corriendo hacia él y lo trajo arrastrando cogido del brazo, no sin antes darle una sonrisa de triunfo a la chica que nos trajo a la mesa, rodé los ojos por su infantil comportamiento.

-¡Vaya que corres rubia!- le dí 2 besos- Hola a todos- se dirigió a los chicos y nosotras en general.

Nos sentamos y comenzamos a charlar sobre lo concerniente al contrato que teníamos en mano, una vez llegamos al acuerdo, le mande un correo a Haruka con toda la información para que nos citáramos de nuevo y poder empezar el rodaje del anuncio. Me contesto casi instantáneamente. Vendrían por la mañana temprano.

Aproveche de mandarle un mensaje a Zafiro para verlo ¡No lo había visto desde el día del incidente en el pub! No sabia si se encontraba mal por mi o por Zoisite, esperaba que me contestara.

-¿Que te pasa Sere? Te noto un poco triste ¿Problemas con el novio?- le mire alzando una ceja.

-No ,con Darien va todo bien- suspire recordando lo ocurrido- el problema es Zaf- abrió los ojos con asombro.

-¿Tu ex? -asentí- ¿Todavía os tratáis después de acabarse la relación?- lo mire con la ceja alzada.

-Por supuesto ,antes de ser novios eramos amigos y después de terminar seguimos siéndolo.

-¡Vaya es increíble! A mi todas mis ex me tiraban los trastos a la cabeza antes de irse para no volver- rodé los ojos.

-Eso es porque solo las querías para follar Kaname- Mina a mi lado rio.

-A mi no me importaría que me quisieras solo para follar, de todas maneras no quiero cosas serias ahora mismo- se lamió los labios- ¿Que opinas?

-Aunque es tentador, prefiero no meterme con amigas de Sere- me miro sonriendo- se puede decir que es la única chica que tengo de amiga…

-Lo que quiere decir que es la única chica que conoces que no te has tirado- me sonroje por el comentario de Mina.

-Si ¡Y no fue por no intentarlo! Pero Sere no me hacia ni caso- le sonreí.

-¡Estaba con Zaf! ¡No es mi estilo estar con otros mientras estoy en una relación!- los 3 nos reímos.

-Sere- se acerco Kakeru a mi- necesito hablar contigo en privado- asentí y lo seguí a la parte de atrás del restaurante- Han entrado en tu departamento- ¿Que?

-¿Pero como ?¿Si habíamos contratado seguridad?- cuando vi su cara lo supe ¡Mierda!

-Le dispararon y se encuentra muy grave en el hospital- no pude evitar llorar, Kakeru me abrazo para consolarme- tenemos que buscarte otro sitio en el que quedarte- asentí.

-¿Que buscaban ?

-Creo que información sobre Usagui ya que han revuelto todo y no se han llevado nada ¿Tenias algo allí que les diera a entender quien eres?- La verdad no podía recordar si lo había o no.

-Creo que no, pero no puedo asegurarlo- asintió.

\- Kelvin ha ido a la comisaria a arreglar todo, tenemos que ir a tu departamento por tus cosas y mudarte a otro lugar que nadie mas conozca ¡Solo nosotros!

-Mi padre tiene un pequeño estudio cerca de la empresa en el que se quedaba de vez en cuando cuando terminaba muy tarde ¿Podría quedarme ahí? Es pequeño pero como será algo temporal no importa.

-Tendremos que verlo con los demás- asentí- y le diremos a tu amigo- señalo el lugar de donde vinimos- que te acompañe en todo momento- abrí los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Que quieres decir ?

-Sere él atrae prensa, y esta claro que es lo que no quieren ellos por lo que tendremos que usarlo en beneficio para que no se te acerquen- ¿Que? ¡Mierda! Cuando Darien se enterara se iba a volver loco.

-Pero…

-¡No quiero que pongas peros a nada Sere es lo mejor y estoy seguro que Darien lo entenderá!

-De acuerdo pero ya son muchas cosas que tiene que asimilar hoy para añadirle otra mas- lo mire alzando una ceja- se lo dirás mañana, ya que es tu idea tú se lo dices.

-¡Esta bien yo me encargo! Ahora volvamos e intentemos que no se enteren de nada- rodé los ojos ,si pensaba eso ¡No conocía a Mina en absoluto!

Cuando llegamos a la mesa nos miraron ambos con interés pero hice un gesto quitándole importancia al asunto.

-¡Ya debemos volver al trabajo!

-¡Que pena con lo bien que lo estábamos pasando ! ¿Verdad Kaname?

-Si claro, Sere ¿Podemos quedar un día para tomar algo y ponernos al día como en los viejos tiempos?- ¿Que hacia ? Sabia que a Darien lo volvería loco pero no es como si fuera a pasar nada con 2 personas siguiéndonos,suspiré. pero lo conocía y no se lo tomaría a bien. Luego estaba lo que dijo Kakeru que me vendría bien estar con el para alejar a los secuestradores. Así que después de no se cuanto tiempo le di mi respuesta.

-Me encantaría.

 **URSU.**

 **Aqui lo teneis, espero que os haya gustado. Se que algunas quereis matar a Kaname pero me dara mucho juego con Darien ya lo vereis.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios que me animan a seguir.**

 **Muchos besitos para tod@s.**

 **Actualizare cuanto antes y gracias por seguir ahi.**


	20. Capítulo 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

DPOV

Era raro pero llevaba con una sensación extraña y unos escalofríos por el cuerpo desde la llamada de Seiya, hubo algo en ella que no me dejaba en paz. Estuve viendo unos cuantos pendientes y me reuní con varias clientas, a las que tuve que aclarar que estaba fuera de mercado. Aunque parecían reacias a dejarme en paz tuve la suerte que apareciera mama para quitármelas de encima ¡Gracias a dios! ¡Eran demasiados insistentes!

Después tuvo una pequeña charla conmigo para decirme lo orgullosa que estaba de mi por mi cambio por Serena y lo que la alegraba que hubiéramos arreglado todo, muchos besos y felicitaciones después vino mi padre con el que estuve comiendo y hablamos sobre todo. También se alegro que Serena y yo hubiéramos superado nuestra primera crisis como pareja ¡No podía estar mas de acuerdo con el!

Por lo visto había hablado con los padres de Serena y también estaban muy contentos con nuestra relación ¡No puedo explicar la alegría que suponía eso para mi! ¡Solo me quedaban los hermanos! Por lo menos tenia la satisfacción de gustarles mas que Kaname o Malaquite. Cuando terminamos de comer volvimos a la empresa donde transcurrió el día como siempre con la diferencia de tener que quitarme de encima a todas las modelos con las que ya había tenido algo ¡Solo esperaba que si un día Serena venia a verme no hubieran estos flirteos, no creo que se lo tomara demasiado bien! Y para que engañarnos yo tampoco lo haría ¿Se habría acostado con algunos de sus trabajadores? No lo creo, pero nunca se sabe tal vez en alguna fiesta y un poco de alcohol…

-Darien yo ya me voy- mire el reloj ¡Mierda eran mas de las 9 de la noche!

-Si Karmesite ¡Hasta mañana!- ¡Joder se me había pasado el día sin darme cuenta!

Mientras recogía todo le marque a mi princesa.

-¿Darien?

-¡Hola preciosa! Siento llamar tan tarde pero se me paso la hora con unos pendientes y voy saliendo ¿Has cenado ya?

-No te estaba esperando…

-Pasare a coger comida para llevar ¿Que te apetece?

-Lo que sea esta bien - hubo un silencio demasiado pesado ¡Esto no me daba buena espina!- Darien voy a mandarte la dirección donde debo quedarme hasta que acabe todo este asunto- ¿Que? ¿Se había mudado sin decirme?

-¿Cómo?- suspiro.

-Te prometo contarte cuando llegues- suspire en derrota.

-¡Esta bien mandame la ubicación e iré nada mas recoja la comida!

-¡Te espero , besitos !- colgó.

Esto no me olía muy bien , sé que debería esperar pero no podía necesitaba saber que estaba mal con mi Sere y porque se había mudado sin decirme nada. Marque el numero de Kelvin mientras conducía para el restaurante donde hacían mis hamburguesas favoritas, llevaría una para cada uno.

-¡Taylor!

-Soy Darien Kelvin ¿Porque Serena se ha mudado y nadie me ha dicho nada?

-Ya me parecia que estabas tardando en llamar, bien primer punto la han seguido hoy pero parece ser que la multitud de periodistas conglomerados en el restaurante los asustó y se fueron- suspiró y no me gusto nada el silencio que siguió- después de eso fueron al piso de Serena …

-¿Que ? ¿Pero y la seguridad que contrataste?

-Le dispararon al chico y esta muy mal Darien, el que lo hizo le disparó a matar por lo que debe ser un tipo peligroso después revolvieron todo el apartamento pero no se llevaron nada por lo que suponemos que buscaban información de Usagui, ya que no pudieron conseguirla con Serena pues entraron a su piso. Lo pero que no sabemos seguro es si consiguieron algo porque Serena no recuerda si había algo incriminatorio allí- ¡Mierda! Serena debía estar de bajón total sobre todo por lo del chico herido- solo esperamos que no, así que le recomendamos buscar un sitio que nadie mas que nosotros conozca y nos habló de este estudio, lo hemos estudiado y es bastante bueno para esconderse. La ayudamos a empacar sus cosas y se ha establecido allí temporalmente, te pido por favor que no digas nada a nadie del mismo.

-¡Por supuesto que no quién crees que soy!- nunca se me ocurriría hacer algo que dañara a mi Serena.

-Lo sé Darien pero es mi trabajo recalcarlo y asegurarme que lo hagas, también hemos acordado con Kaname que se vean todos los días porque así- ¿Que con Kaname todos los días? Kelvin seguía hablando pero yo no escuchaba nada mas que el hecho que el imbécil iba a estar todos los días con Serena.

-¿Como has dicho? ¿Que ese idiota va estar todo el día pegado a mi chica? ¡Pero que pasa! ¿No tiene nada de trabajo que hacer o qué?

-No es eso Darien es un favor a Serena , el hecho de andar con él lleva a tener a la prensa detrás y a que ellos no se acerquen a ella.

-¡Pero no podemos seguir así, debemos hacerlos salir sino nunca averiguaremos quien esta detrás de todo esto!- ¡Esto iba a acabar con mis nervios!

-Tenemos un plan Darien y Kaname esta dentro solo que no podemos hablar del mismo porque la policía esta metida también- asentí a pesar que no podía verme, él en el fondo lo entendía- y de todas maneras como van a grabar el anuncio estarán juntos también en la empresa y…

-¿Que ? ¿Haruka lo cogió para el anuncio?

-¿No lo sabias?

-Pues no ,pero hoy no he tenido tiempo ni de llamarla por lo que ando a ciegas ¿Algo mas?- acababa de aparcar en la puerta del restaurante y debía bajarme a hacer el pedido.

-Nada de importancia, Darien dale un respiro y no te enfades por esas tonterías ,ella ni siquiera le presta atención a Kaname de la forma que temes- suspiré ¡Tenia razón! Ella no me había dado muestras de tener que preocuparme de otros, todo lo hacían mis celos por mí ¡Mierda!

-Te prometo que lo haré ¿Quien se encuentra con ella?

-Kengo y Tigereye- asentí.

-Bien te dejo que debo llevarle la comida a mi princesa ¿Tus chicos habrán comido ?

-No creo que a esta hora sigan sin comer, por lo que no te preocupes por ellos y ve por tu chica que ha tenido un día duro y te necesita- sonreí por eso ¡Me encantaba el hecho de necesitarnos el uno al otro!

-¡Nos vemos mañana Kelvin!

-¡Hasta mañana Darien!

Fui adentro hice el pedido , incluso me lleve tarta de chocolate de postre para consentir a mi chica después del día que había tenido debía mimarla. Llegue al lugar que me indico y desde luego que nadie la buscaría allí, no es que estuviera mal pero era un lugar muy feo y pequeño ¡Joder! ¡Debería llevarla a mi casa! Así la tendría siempre conmigo.

Al llegar al piso indicado en la puerta vi a los chicos charlando entre ellos.

-¡Buenas noches!

-¡Buenas noches! ¿Vienes a verla?- señaló hacía la puerta.

-¿Tu que crees?- le enseñe las bolsas y lo mire alzando una ceja ¿No era obvio? El rodó los ojos haciéndome el gesto que entrara y lo hice sin pensar.

Nada mas entrar la ví asomada a una pequeña ventana donde se veía una escalera de incendios al exterior, me acerque a ella sigilosamente para sorprenderla ya que no se había percatado de mi presencia. Cuando estuve lo bastante cerca la abrace por detrás y ella se recostó sobre mi. Agarrando mis brazos que se encontraban en su cintura.

-¿Como estas preciosa? ¡Te he echado de menos hoy!- se volvió a mi dándome un beso que me dejo sin aliento y anhelante de mas.

-¡Yo también! Pero antes de demostrarte lo que te he echado de menos vamos a comer ¡Que muero de hambre!

-Si no creo que las hamburguesas frías estén muy buenas ¿Tienes algo de vino para beber?

-Si hoy he tenido que comprar de todo- fue en busca de los platos y el vino para sentarnos en la pequeña mesa del comedor a comer.

Mientras comíamos comentábamos tonterias sobre el día sin entrar en detalles de los asuntos mas escabrosos de su día, ya habría tiempo después. Terminamos de comer y encendí la televisión para distraerla un poco antes de entrar a lo que me interesaba.

-Sé lo que ha pasado hoy y créeme no debes sentirte culpable por ello, esos tipos están realmente locos y no entiendo como se le pudo escapar uno a la policía - suspiró.

-Si lo sé, se acurruco junto a mi y le acariciaba el pelo, estuvimos un rato así hasta que ella empezó a acariciarme en mi miembro, no pude evitar que un gemido escapara de mi boca.

-¡Oh dios Sere!- ella bajo quitándome los pantalones a lo que la ayude gustoso y comenzó a lamerme sin parar, me tenia al borde ,no creía poder aguantar mucho mas así que la detuve- Sere prefiero correrme dentro de ti.

-¡Oh Darien te necesito! ¡Hazme olvidar toda esta mierda!- y no dude en alzarla y llevarla a la única puerta que había , suponía era la habitación ¡Si que lo era! La eche en la cama y la desnude poco a poco lamiendo todo rastro de piel que quedaba a mi alcance ¡Esto era el paraíso! Cuando baje a su coño me entretuve en él chupándolo hasta que alcanzo un gran orgasmo, bebí todos sus jugos antes de volver a devorarla con mis labios y penetrarla tan duro como pude. Fue un orgasmo bestial que pensaba repetir nada mas que me recuperara un poco.

-¡Vaya ha sido..!

-¡Increíble, lo sé!- me dio un codazo y se rió.

-¡Eres un ególatra de lo peor!

-¡Pero aun así me quieres!- me sonrió.

-¡Si así te quiero!- y no hizo falta mas para echarme sobre ella y volver a poseerla de todas las formas y maneras que pudimos hasta caer rendidos ¡Había sido una noche perfecta! A pesar de todo.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con mi chica haciéndome una felación de película, no me dio tiempo reaccionar antes de correrme y pude ver como se lo comía todo al igual que lo hice con ella anoche.

-¡Si esa es tu forma de levantarme voy a venir todos los días aquí contigo!

-¡Eso espero! Que no me dejes de lado por vivir en este cuchitril- su tono no sabia si era de broma o en serio por lo que decidí preguntar.

-No me importa donde tenga que verte, solo me importa estar contigo- me besó - y sabes que me alegraría si te vinieras conmigo…

-Kelvin no quiere que vaya a ningún lugar conocido, para evitar que me encuentren pero te lo agradezco- la tire encima mio y la bese con desesperación mientras la acariciaba por todos lados, baje por su cuello, pechos donde me entretuve un tiempo en sus pezones, seguí bajando hasta su centro donde lo devore con ansias penetrándola con mis dedos tanto en su coño como en su culo, ¡Tenia que conseguir juguetes para hacer esto mas fácil ! ¡Con solo ver su cara de gozo sabia que le encantaría que usara esos juguetes de 2 cabezas mientras se lo devoraba con ansias, cuando al fin logro llegar al orgasmo la penetre de inmediato por delante y cuando me faltaba poco para correrme la puse en cuatro y la penetre por detrás y por fin conseguimos corrernos de nuevo. Nos recostamos en la cama y la abrace acariciándole el pelo mientras ella lo hacia con mi abdomen.

-Gracias por distraerme de toda esta mierda Darien.

-Si este es el tipo de distracción que buscas estoy mas que encantado por ello y puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- ella rio picándome en el lado -¡Eh cuidado estoy muy delicado después de toda esta acción!

-¡Tonto!- nos besamos de nuevo- Debemos arreglarnos para ir a trabajar, tengo 2 reuniones importantes hoy y no puedo faltar- asentí ¡Mierda! ¡Estaba deseando que llegara el fin de semana!

-¡Esta bien! Pero no puedes culparme por querer pasar todo el día contigo en la cama- se rio mas fuerte ¡Me encantaba su risa!

-¡Si pienso lo mismo! Pero ahora debemos volver a la realidad- se levantó, se dirigió al baño y antes de entrar se giro hacia mi -¿Te apetece el ultimo de la mañana en la ducha?- ni siquiera conteste, corrí en su dirección recargándola en mi cintura y nos dirigí dentro, donde nos deleitamos de nuevo y alcanzamos de nuevo el clímax ¡Esto era grandioso!

Nos arreglamos después de toda la acción y mientras lo hacia yo ,no paraba de observarla ¡Era tan sexy!

-¡Darien deja de mirarme así me pones nerviosa!

-¡No puedo evitarlo, eres muy tentadora!- rodó los ojos.

-Ve afuera y esperame, porque sino me harás llegar tarde -le alce una ceja- ¡Tu también eres irresistible y si no dejas de mirarme tendré que tumbarte de nuevo en la cama…- no la deje terminar que la arrincone en la pared levantando su falda poco a poco hasta tocarla en el medio de sus piernas- ¡Darien vamos a llegar..!

-¡Sera rápido- la alcé ,ella enredo sus piernas en mi cintura y moviendo su tanga a un lado la penetre con toda la fuerza que pude, no tardamos nada en llegar al orgasmo ¡Esto de no usar condones era lo mejor que había! Y muy útil para hacerlo en donde nos pillaran las ganas.

-¡Ahora sí vete que si no no saldremos de aquí!- me limpie y salí fuera después de chequear que todo estaba perfecto dejándola a ella asearse un poco y terminar de arreglarse.

Allí se encontraban Kelvin y Kakeru, les di la mano.

-¡Buenos días chicos!- me sonrieron cómplices.

-¡Buenas noches y mañana Chiba!- la sonrisa de Kakeru me daba entender que algo habían escuchado de esta mañana , solo le sonreí.

-Nada de tu incumbencia- Se rieron ambos.

-Tienes razón, no creo que eso sea peligroso para nuestra cliente ¿Verdad Kelvin?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Vamos a pasar por el Crown?- asentí.

-Creo que es lo mejor debido a que vamos tarde – se rieron mas todavía.

-Seguro que sé de quien es la culpa de eso- ahora me reí yo.

-Tenéis razón – en ese momento salio Serena de la habitación ya lista para irnos.

-¡Buenos días chicos! ¿Vamos?

-Buenos días Sere- la saludaron los 2 y nos encaminados fuera yo me fui con ella en mi coche y ellos nos seguían de cerca.

-¿Has hablado son Seiya desde ayer?- ella se veía nerviosa.

-No ¿Por?

-Nada ,ya te contara él cuando habléis- la mire entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Que pasa Serena? ¿Hay algo que debería saber?

-Si pero debe decírtelo el ¡Me lo prometió así que solo pregunta y ya esta!- por su comportamiento era mejor dejarlo por la paz , ya lo llamaría luego para averiguar que era eso que tenía que decirme.

-¡Esta bien luego lo llamare!

-¡Bien!- por su cara era mejor no profundizar en el tema, ya hablaría con Seiya.

Llegamos al Crown donde se hallaban otra vez una fila de reporteros esperando en la puerta, eso solo podía significar una cosa ¡El imbécil estaba aquí! ¡ Mierda! No me acordaba que iba a estar pegado a mi Sere todo lo que pudiera, suspire intentando calmarme no quería joderlo otra vez por culpa suya.

Las chicas estaban todas allí sin excepción hasta Michiru ,Setsuna, Cere-Cere y hasta Katherine habían venido. Después de saludarlas a todas decidí dejarlas charlar de sus cosas y me senté en la mesa de Kelvin y Kakeru a la que se nos unió Andrew al rato.

-¿Donde esta el imb…,es decir, Kaname?- Andrew rio y asintió.

-Esta entre todas aquellas chicas de allí firmando autógrafos- miramos hacia el lugar que nos indicaba Andrew y en efecto allí estaba entre unas 10 chicas firmando cosas y coqueteando con algunas ¡Maldito idiota!- Por lo menos esta lejos de mi Lita.

-Y de mi Serena- Kakeru y Kelvin se rieron de nosotros.

-Hasta que se dé cuenta que llego Serena y vaya para donde se encuentran las 2- tanto Andrew como yo los miramos fulminándolos con la mirada.

-No tiene gracia tío, no sabes como coquetea con mi Lita ¡Me pone de los nervios! ¡Juro que si no fuera por Serena lo habrá echado de una patada en el culo a la calle hace mucho tiempo!

-Si yo haría lo mismo también pero Serena me cortaría las bolas por ello estoy mas que seguro.

-Si sobre todo ahora que su seguridad depende de él- ¡Mierda! Tenían que volver a recordarlo.

-¡Hola a todos! - llego el susodicho junto a nosotros y se sentó sin invitación, bueno de todas maneras mejor con nosotros que con las chicas.

-¿Como estas?- su sonrisa se veía radiante y muy sospechosa.

-¡Genial, hoy firmamos con los del anuncio y estaremos trabajando 2 semanas mas o menos juntos!- no lo dijo pero todos sabíamos de quien hablaba ¡Solo esperaba que Mina le hiciera bastante difícil esas 2 semanas!- Incluso tenemos una cita para el viernes -¿Que? ¡Eso no podía ser!

-¡Estas mintiendo!- se rió.

-No lo estoy vamos a ir al cine, cenar y tomar algo el viernes- suspiró - quería que fuera el sábado pero las chicas habían quedado ese día y me amenazaron con cortarme mis partes si por culpa mía no iba- ¡ Joder este tipo sabe de la vida de Sere mas que yo!

-¿Y porque exactamente es esa cita? Sere no me ha dicho nada- Kakeru tosió a mi lado.

-Debía informarte yo, lo siento Darien se me pasó esta mañana , debería haberlo hecho- se acerco a mi oído- Le pedimos que se juntara con él todo lo que pudiera para ya sabes que- rodé los ojos ¡Mierda! ¡Debería ser yo quien estuviera pegado a ella no este imbécil!

-¡Esta bien lo entiendo!- lo señale con el dedo y le dije en tono amenazante- ¡Tu no te atrevas a excederte , es mi novia y no consentiré que lo hagas!- se rió de mi .

-Te prometo no hacer nada que ella no quiera- y volvió a reír ¡Imbécil!

-Bien porque lo que es seguro es que no quiere follar contigo así que no hay problema- ¡Jodete idiota! Se quedo con la boca abierta con mi comentario.

-¡Mejor voy a saludar a Serena !- ¡Si huye cobarde! Se ha quedado sin nada que decir y se larga ¡Punto para mí!

-¡Darien eso ha estado fuera de lugar! ¡No me gustan esos comentarios tan vulgares con el nombre de mi hermana en medio!- miro en dirección a la mesa de las chicas- ¡Y encima lo mandas de nuevo con ellas !- se paso las manos por el pelo con desesperación- ¡Joder no le saliera un trabajo en la otra punta del mundo y no volviera!

-Si ojala pero lo dudo, parece que tiene mucho trabajo aquí- lo dije en el tono mas sarcástico que pude.

Comimos y antes de terminar vinieron Sere y Katherine a nuestra mesa, Serena se sentó en mi regazo dándome un abrazo y beso en los labios.

-¡Eres el mejor!- volvió a besarme- el sábado he quedado con las chicas, estaremos en un reservado y ellos irán- señalo a Kelvin y Kakeru- y podrás cumplir con lo que dijiste a Kath de cuidar a Chibi- volvió a besarme ¡Un momento! ¿Que ,cuidar de..? Mire su cara de alegría y orgullo y luego a Kath que se veía apenada por ello. Tragué grueso antes de hablar.

-¡Por supuesto que lo haré! Así estaré entretenido mientras llegas- ¡Mierda que iba a hacer yo!

-Darien te lo agradezco de veras pero si no te crees capaz no hace falta que te la quedes , iré otro día y...

-¡No digas tonterias Kath, aprovecharemos ese día para estar todas juntas ¡No puedes faltar! ¡ Hasta yo me he peleado con mis escoltas para que me dejaran ir!- me miro a mi de nuevo- ¿A que no te importa mi amor?- me dio uno de esos besos que me dejo sin aliento, interrumpido por la tos de su hermano- ¡Ademas Seiya seguro que te echara una mano – le entrecerré los ojos- de todas formas me debe una y muy grande !- ella rodó los ojos.

-¿En serio? Debe serlo para que quiera acompañarme una noche de niñera.

-Créeme lo es, ahora debo ir a la empresa que Armand debe estar por llegar- Kelvin y Kakeru se levantaron con ella y yo hice lo propio y la acompañe al coche, en la salida pude reconocer a una reportera con la que había tenido algunos encuentros en el pasado, nada mas verme me puso el micrófono en la cara.

-Señor Chiba ¿Siente que ha sido cazado por amor o por otros intereses? ¿Señorita Tsukino es verdad que tiene una relación muy estrecha con Kaname Kuran?- ¡Hija de puta ! ¡Esto si que no lo paso!

-Son amigos desde la universidad y ahora trabajan juntos, no entiendo a que viene tanto escándalo por eso. Y hablando de mí ¡Nos amamos ambos y me importa una mierda lo que digáis o penséis! ¡Nosotros lo sabemos y es mas que suficiente- agarre a Serena mas fuerte y tiré de ella adelante sin darle oportunidad de contestar nada ¡Que se jodan!

Cuando llegamos al coche la gire en mis brazos abrazándola de la cintura, ella se agarro a mi cuello besándome tiernamente en los labios.

-¡Eso ha sido muy caliente señor Chiba!- se acerco a mi oído !Estaré deseando que llegue esta noche para celebrarlo- ¡No podía esperar tanto!

-Mejor te haré una visita luego y me harás un hueco en tu despacho para eso- levante alternativamente ambas cejas para que entendiera lo que quería decir- ¿Que dices?

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Te haré un hueco y nos encerraremos en mi oficina!- la apreté mas a mi dándole un ultimo beso mas largo antes de soltarla y dejarla ir- ¡Nos vemos Darien!

La vi alejarse con Kelvin y Kakeru en el coche.

-¿Que bonito es el amor verdad?- mire a Mina con la ceja alzada.

-Para mi si que lo es ¿Porque lo preguntas?- se rió.

-Por nada ¿Sabes que Kaname estará todos los días allí ?- asentí resoplando.

-Si lo sé pero no me importa sé que Sere me quiere a mi – ella rodó los ojos.

-¡Si lo sé! Solo quería asegurarme que lo supieras tú- me sonrió y se me tiro encima abrazándome con demasiada fuerza para su tamaño- ¡Eres bueno para ella! ¡Me alegro que estéis bien! Y siento haberme puesto un poco borde el otro día pero te lo merecías- asentí sonriendo.

-Si de verdad lo merecía, ahora deberías darte prisa o llegaras tarde a tu puesto.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Adiós Darien! - salio como un rayo hacia su coche.

Yo me fui en el mio, durante el trayecto a la empresa llame a Seiya.

-¡Darien que sorpresa!- parecia nervioso- ¿Como que llamas a estas horas?

-Serena me dijo que lo hiciera que tenias algo que contarme- resopló y hubo un largo silencio ¡Eso en Seiya era una mala señal!

-Participó en el video con Zero -¿Que video?

-¿De que me estas hablando?

-Pues veras...si lo piensas es hasta gracioso…-se reía sin ganas demasiado forzado- la chica del video...¿te acuerdas de la rubia de tetas ..?- ¿Que ? Espero que no este diciendo lo que creo.

-¿Me están tratando de decir que hiciste salir a mi Sere con el tipo ese que se refriega con todas en el video? ¡Si mas que un videoclip parece un video porno- tosió ¡Joder!

-Ella hizo mas que refregarse...fue la actriz principal y tuvieron la escena de cama…- ¡Lo mato!

-¡Como se te ocurre pedirle hacer eso! ¡No me entra en la cabeza el porque ella lo haría en primer lugar!

-Se lo pedí como un favor Darien, la chica del video nos dejó tirados a ultima hora, en un principio pensé usar una de las otras pero cuando me diste la idea de usarla no lo pensé y se lo pedí. La escena mejor no te aconsejo que la veas ¡Estuvo demasiado caliente para que pudieras soportarlo, creo que todos lo allí presentes nos pusimos duros..!

-¡Seiya no lo estas mejorando! ¡Si te tuviera aquí te hubiera partido la cara de inmediato!

-Por suerte para mi no lo estas y por el tipo del video despreocupate por lo visto ¡ Llevaba un mes invitándome a salir y yo ni enterado!

-¿De que estas hablando ahora?

-¡El tipo es gay y lleva tirándome los tejos un mes Darien!¡ Me siento muy violado! ¡Ni siquiera me di cuenta que me coqueteaba!

-Entonces a ver si me entero, el tipo que se refriega con todas y se folla en el video a mi Sere es Gay y por otro lado quiere acostarse contigo.

-Exactamente ¿Te lo puedes creer?- no pude evitar reírme.

-Te lo mereces por capullo, no deberías haber hecho a mi novia hacer eso, pero tendrás que devolverle el favor el viernes.

-¿Que ? ¿Como quiere que se lo pague?

-Tendremos que hacer de niñeras- suspire- la hija de Katherine se quedara con nosotros.

-¡Joder Darien! Pero si no sabemos nada de niños y mucho menos de niñas.

-Lo se pero tendrás que ayudarme sino Serena se enfadará.

-¡Mierda, me tiene cogido por los huevos! No me queda de otra que hacerlo, ya me dices a que hora voy para allá ¡Solo espero que podamos con ello!- ¡Seguro! ¿Verdad? ¡Mierda eso esperaba!

-Si te dejo que estoy llegando al trabajo.

-Si te sirve de consuelo Sere se ve escándalo en el video y no se la reconoce a menos que sepas que es ella, te acabo de enviar una copia a tu móvil pero te recomiendo que la veas a solas en tu oficina, ¡Que lo disfrutes!- colgó- Quedas advertido luego no me reclames.

Hice lo que me dijo salude a todos hasta llegar a mi oficina, una vez dentro lo puse y no puedo explicar con palabras lo que sentí al verla con ese atuendo ,se veía tan sexy , y cuando empezaron con las escenas de sexo ¡Parecían tan reales! ¡ Mierda! ¡Me entraron ganas de cargarme al tipo a pesar de saber que es gay! ¡El hijo de puta parecia disfrutar mucho de frotarse con ella a pesar de todo y ella ¡Joder parecia que lo estaban haciendo de verdad! ¡Luego iba a demostrarle que solo yo puedo ponerla así sea actuando o no, sonreí para mi ¡ Era hora de hacer unas compras para jugar con mi Sere!

SPOV

-¡Pues todo listo para empezar Armand! Cuando tengamos todo terminado te lo enseñare antes de empezar a expandirlo por todos lados.

-Bien- se quedo pensando un rato- esta noche he quedado con algunos de tus amigos y creo que uno de ellos necesita hablar contigo aunque no quiera reconocerlo- asentí.

-¿Y sería?- suspiro.

-No quiero que pienses que soy un metiche pero el otro día me lo encontré en un bar, borracho y con una pinta espantosa y no dejaba de llorar llamándote, hable con el pero no quiere buscarte así que deberías hacerlo tú.

-Pensaba hacerlo, no he tenido tiempo todavía pero lo haré créeme y gracias por decírmelo. Esta pasando por un momento duro pero se recompondrá ya veras- lo abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla, al apartarse me pellizco la mejilla.

-Eres una gran persona y una amiga maravillosa, lastima que también estés cogida- me reí de su comentario.

-Si bueno nadie es perfecto…

-Yo si lo soy ¿No crees Armand?- se le agarro Mina del brazo.

-Creo que tengo prisa- parecia ponerse nervioso con la presencia de ella y salio como un rayo hacia la puerta.

-¡No se que me pasa últimamente que me huyen todos los que me interesan!

-Los intimidas Mina deberías ser un poco mas recatada a la hora de hablar- rodó los ojos .

-Soy así y no pienso cambiar por nadie, quien me quiera debe quereme así- la abrace.

-Te queremos así pero hay hombres como el – señale el lugar por el que Armand desapareció como alma que lleva el diablo- que les intimida eso.

-Sí pero merece la pena intentarlo, se ve buen tipo y es muy guapo- me miro sonriendo- pero creo que su interés esta en otra rubia menos loca que yo- me reí.

-¡Tonterias, el sabe que estoy con Darien y son amigos también ahora!- rodó los ojos.

-Como digas Serena voy a mi puesto que el teléfono no se coje solo- sonreí y me dirigí dentro, ya era casi la hora de comer ¿Vendría Darien como prometió? ¿Sabría ya lo del video? Supongo que si ha hablado con Seiya debería habérselo dicho ¡Eso esperaba por el bien de Seiya!

De repente la puerta de cerro con pestillo desde dentro y al levantar mi vista ahí estaba él bastante sonriente , se acerco de forma felina, separo la silla del escritorio acercándose peligrosamente a mi.

-¡Has sido una chica mala!- me lamí los labios ¡Esto me estaba poniendo a 100- y voy a tener que castigarte- sacó unas esposas de una bolsa que traía y me recargo en el escritorio, esposandome las manos a la espalda, a continuación levanto mi falda hasta la cintura y bajo mi tanga. Cuando me tuvo expuesta me empezó a dar tortas alternadas con bocados , luego deslizo su mano a mi centro.

-¡Estas tan mojada! ¡Ahora que estas preparada voy a follarte duro por los 2 sitios a la vez-¿Que?- tú solo disfruta- entonces lo sentí me introdujo un pequeño consolador anal que puso en vibración a la vez que me penetraba por el otro y me acariciaba el clítoris con la mano. No hace falta decir que me corrí tan rápido y de forma tan intensa que me quede un rato sin poder sostenerme en mis piernas ¡Joder con Darien! No me extrañaba que las tipas con las que se acostaba se enfaden porque no lo haga mas.

Me quito las esposas y me ayudo a adecentarme la ropa y me beso de forma cariñosa.

-¿Te ha gustado?-asentí.

-Me ha encantado- mire la bolsa- ¿Has estado de compras?

-Si y he comprado unas cuantas cosas para disfrutar ambos- me asome dentro y tenia razón había varios tipos de consoladores, vibradores y lubricantes de sabores, cogí uno que decía chocolate.

-¡Vaya has cogido de mi sabor favorito , se me antoja probarlo! ¿Que dices?- le guiñe un ojo y el asintió.

-Cuando quieras- lo senté en mi silla y me arrodille frente a el esparciendo el liquido primero, luego me lamí los dedos mirándolo fijamente a los ojos para después metérmelo entero en la boca, no es que supiera muy bien pero si a el le ponía ¿Quien era yo para contradecirlo? Lo lamí y mordí hasta que alcanzo el clímax y se corrió en mi boca, termine de limpiarlo y me levante.

-Sera mejor que te adecentes también antes que abra la puerta, estoy segura que Mina se encuentra con la oreja puesta en este instante- se rio mientras hacia lo que le pedía.

-No me extrañaría nada viniendo de ella.

Cuando estuvimos listos quitamos el seguro y salimos afuera donde se encontraba por supuesto Mina con los chicos riéndose ¡Cabrones! ¡Seguro que habían estado escuchando todos!

-Mina voy a comer con Darien, luego nos vemos- hizo un puchero muy gracioso que ignoré.

-¿Vas a dejarme aquí? - le guiñé el ojo.

-Podrías preguntar a Kaname que te acompañe , ya sabes donde encontrarlo- la cara de Mina se ilumino con una amplia sonrisa.

-Eso haré- se acerco a mi oído- ¡Que no te empaches comiendo!

-Lo intentare- nos reímos ambas antes de irnos. Darien me paso su brazo por mi hombro mientras me llevaba a su coche, Kelvin y Kakeru nos seguían. Me llevo al Crown a comer donde nos sentamos después de saludar a Andrew y Lita.

-He visto el video- soltó sin mas Darien ¡Mierda! A mi también me lo había mandado Seiya y cuando lo vi me pareció demasiado ardiente y real ¡Cualquiera diría que no soy actriz!

-En mi defensa diré que cuando me dijo lo del video nunca me comento lo que debía llevar, sino ten por seguro que no lo hubiera hecho ¡Eso ni siquiera me tapaba!

-Si tienes razón tapaba muy poco, todos vieron demasiado y el cantante ese tocó y probó demasiado también- se veía relajado a pesar que su voz no expresaba lo mismo, me puse cariñosa con el para que dejara el tema.

-Darien¿ Sabes que todo pareció tan real porque me imagine contigo mientras lo hacia?- abrió los ojos de la impresión- Y supongo que él se imagino a Seiya en mi lugar – se rió.

-Si algo de eso me dijo Seiya y me alegro, lo único que lamento que no alcanzara a ir a su cita- se rió mas fuerte y lo acompañe.

-Hablando de citas, tenemos que hacer una doble- el me miro extrañado- le prometí presentarle a Zafiro- entonces sonrió.

-Estaré mas que encantado de presentarlos si quieres, así podemos conversar – parecia que escondía algo entre sus palabras que no alcance a entender.

-De acuerdo, ya veré la forma de hablar con Zafiro- asintió. Decidí mandarle un mensaje por si se dignaba a contestar , si no me vería en la obligación de ir a buscarlo al trabajo ¡Eso es! Podría decirle a Kaname y Haruka que llegaran un poco mas tarde y pasar por el bufete de Zafiro para hablar con el, así no podría escaparse de mi.

-¿Que esta ideando esa cabecita tuya?- sonreí.

-Estaba pensando en atrasar mi cita con Haruka y pasar a ver a Zafiro antes de volver al trabajo- asintió.

-Me parece una excelente idea, puedo llamar yo a Haruka si quieres y decirle.

-Muy bien ,llamare a la oficina de Zaf para asegurarme que esta allí.

Mientras esperábamos la comida hicimos nuestras llamadas, el hablo con Haruka y yo con la secretaria de Zaf que me afirmo que se encontraba allí con lo cual me pasaría después de comer.

-¡Aquí tenéis!- Lita trajo nuestra comida- Me he enterado que harás de niñera el viernes- le puso una mano en el hombro a Darien y le sonrió.

-Eso creo- se veía nervioso- es decir estoy mas que encantado, Seiya y yo lo haremos bien- asentí sonriendo, mirándolo orgullosa.

-¡No tengo ninguna duda de ello!- el me sonrió en respuesta.

-Pues os dejo que comáis ¡Que aprovechéis! Y Darien ¡Buena suerte el viernes la necesitarás!- Darien pareció ponerse pálido pero se recompuso enseguida.

Una vez que Lita se retiro nos pusimos a comer, Darien se pego a mi y me estuvo manoseando durante toda la comida, yo una vez terminé me dedique a hacer lo mismo, cosa que nos llevo a encendernos mas de la cuenta.

-Darien debemos parar, si volvemos a hacerlo aquí Andrew te matara- resoplo.

-Tienes razón- miro hacia su evidente erección- hay que tranquilizarse , no podemos emocionarnos ahora- suspiró- esperaremos a esta noche- no pude evitar reír ¡Le estaba hablando a su miembro!¡Increíble!

-¡No lo puedo creer, si no lo hubiera visto no lo creería!- reí mas fuerte.

-¿Qué?- lo dijo serio pero se veía que contenía su risa.

-¡Le estabas hablando!- le señale el lugar en cuestión, el se acerco a mi besándome en el cuello.

-Siempre lo hago- nos empezamos a reír los 2 sin parar.

-¡Eres increíble!

-Lo sé , y tu también- sonreí.

-¡Adulador!- le di un ligero beso antes que vinieran a interrumpirnos.

-¡Hola Sere! Me dijeron que estuviste en la discográfica y no me visitaste- Yaten puso esa carita de pena que tanto me hacia reír.

-Si es que estuve un poco ocupada- me sonrojé.

-Si algo de eso he escuchado- sonrió ¡Mierda! Lo mire entrecerrando los ojos y lo supe ¡Había visto el video y me había reconocido!

-¿Te han contado algo?- asintió.

-Una de las modelos que salían en el video de relleno me lo contó esta mañana y no pude evitar verlo por mi mismo y corroborarlo- me sonrió- ¡Te ves genial Sere! Por eso me gustaría preguntarte si te gustaría firmar con nosotros como modelo para participar en mas videos, estoy seguro que te lloverán las ofertas a montones- me levanto varias veces seguidas las cejas- sobre todo si anunciamos lencería ¿Verdad Darien?- Darien gruñó antes de contestar.

-Estoy seguro que le lloverían ofertas pero no le interesan ¿Verdad cariño?- me miro suplicante.

-Solo fue un favor a tu hermano ¡No pienso modelar o actuar de ninguna manera! ¡Ya tengo un trabajo que me gusta y no pienso cambiarlo por nada!

-Es una pena, supongo que Seiya te deberá una muy grande después de participar en el video a cambio de nada- abrí los ojos en sorpresa ¿Seiya le había contado ? ¡Esperaba que Chibi le diera una noche muy dura! ¡Cabrón!

-Pues ahora que lo dices sí y pienso cobrármelo muy a poquito a poco- nos reímos ambos.

-¡Eso esta guay!- chocamos las manos como hacíamos de pequeños- ¡Que se joda! Ya me contó de tu primer favor y debo decir que estoy deseando verlo- nos reímos ahora los 3.

-¡Oye no creo que sea para tanto! Lo manejaremos los 2 o los 3 si convenzo a Haruka de venir.

-¿Puedo apuntarme? ¡Estoy deseando sacar fotos de todo ! ¡Esto sera algo memorable!- luego se volvió hacia mi- Diamante quiere verte- ¿Que?

-¿Y porque no me lo dice el?- rodó los ojos para a continuación hacer una seña hacia Darien.

-No le simpatiza y quiere cogerte a solas- se rió del doble sentido de su comentario ,Darien gruñía de nuevo.

-¡Hombres! Lo llamare luego si puedo, ahora debo ir a ver a Zafiro y concertar una cita- mire el reloj y me levante ya era muy tarde, Darien se levanto conmigo dándome un ligero beso de despedida.

-Nos vemos luego princesa- se acerco a mi oído- tenemos juguetes que probar ¡No lo olvides!

-¡No se me ocurriría olvidarlo!- lo besé de forma fugaz- nos vemos en mi lugar- le guiñe el ojo para que entendiera.

Kelvin y Kakeru enseguida se unieron a mi y les comente que fuéramos al bufete Black , llegamos al lugar donde nos dirigimos directamente al despacho de Zafiro no sin antes saludar a todos mis conocidos de ahí.

-Te esperamos aquí en la puerta- asentí, le hice un gesto a su secretaria a lo que me guiñó un ojo y me dio paso libre así que entré sin llamar.

Cuando lo vi estaba de espaldas a la puerta sentado en su sillón y mirando por la ventana el exterior, así que me acerque a el lo suficiente antes de hablar.

-¡Espero no importunar pero ya que la montaña no va a mahoma..!- el se exaltó al escuchar mi voz y al verme sonrió.

-Tu nunca molestas y lo sabes yo solo…- bajó la vista apenado y suspiré antes de hablar.

-Sé porque me mandaste a buscarlo y créeme que deberías haber sido valiente y hacerlo tú.

-No podía arriesgarme a formar un escándalo y…

-¡Zaf deberías mandar todo eso a la mierda y ser libre! ¡Además te tengo una cita que te encantará!- el abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Que ? ¿Con quien?- lo miré amenazante para que no se atreviera a negarse.

-Es sorpresa, solo te diré que está - hice un gesto de placer para que me entendiera, el rió- ¡Buenissisimo! Y es un chico muy agradable y simpático- suspiró antes de contestar.

-Me vendrá bien para olvidar los problemas- se levanto , me abrazo y me beso el tope de la cabeza- siento mucho que te atacaran por mi culpa.

-No fue culpa tuya, aprovecharon ese momento como podrían haberlo hecho en cualquier otro - suspiro.

-Te quiero mucho Sere y no me hubiera perdonado si te hubieran cogido por mi culpa- asentí y lo apreté mas fuerte.

-Yo también te quiero y por eso quiero que seas feliz- me separo de el entrecerrándome los ojos- y no lo seras mientras no te abras a los demás.

-Ya veremos, solo te prometo intentarlo.

-Y empezaremos con tu cita, te avisare cuando él tenga hueco e iremos los 4- asintió ya de mejor humor.

-Te he echado de menos Sere.

-Y yo a ti- le señale con el dedo en tono amenazante- ¡Espero que no vuelvas a ignorarme así nunca mas! ¡Siempre hemos podido hablar de todo y no vamos a empezar ahora a no hacerlo!- levanto las manos en rendición.

-Lo que digas, solo lo hice porque no sabia como encararte después de todo lo ocurrido - bajo la vista apenado de nuevo.

-Ya pasó y dejemoslo así- le guiñe el ojo - ¡Ya te aviso cuando tenemos la cita doble! ¡Y no me falles! Estoy segura que te encantará- asintió sonriendo- Ahora debo volver al trabajo- nos despedimos y volví escoltada al coche y de éste al trabajo ¡Mierda de secuestradores! ¡Con lo tranquila que era mi vida y tuvieron que venir a complicarla!

Cuando llegue ya se encontraban todos allí para la reunión , estuvimos viendo todos lo detalles , firmando los contratos y decidimos empezar al otro día con todo.

-¡Pues todo listo!- me levante recogiendo todo -Kaname empezamos mañana , debes ir a producción nada mas que llegues y ya te dirán que hacer.

-¡Claro!- me sonrió- ¿Te apetece tomar un chocolate? A mi me vendría bien uno.

-Si yo tomare un café- dijo Haruka, Mal solo asintió.

-Pues vamos entonces a mi despacho, le pediré a Mina que los suba de la maquina de abajo.

-No te preocupes nosotros iremos ¿Verdad Kaname?- se ofreció Mal ¡Que raro que quisiera ir con él!

-¡Eh si claro!- me miro extrañado pero fue con el con recelo, creo que dudaba de si no era gay todavía.

Haruka y yo fuimos a mi oficina.

-¿Como van las cosas con Michiru?- el sonrió.

-Bien, volvemos a ser los mejores amigos que en su día fuimos- le sonreí .

-Me alegro, aunque ella no lo dijera sé que le dolió alejarte de esa manera.

-Si podría haber hablado conmigo y explicármelo de otra forma pero en lo que tenia razón es que no me hubiera rendido con ella- suspiro.

-Ella no se rindió, solo quiso volar y no quiso que tu no lo hicieras como estaba segura harías.

-Supongo que estaba escrito que no eramos el uno para el otro- me acerque a abrazarlo para darle ánimos.

-¡Ya encontraras a tu media naranja , al igual que ella lo hará! - me besó el tope de la cabeza.

-¡Eres increíble! ¡Lo que daría por estar en la piel de Darien en este momento! ¡Es un hombre muy afortunado! - me reí.

-Si estuviera aquí ya estaría gruñendo- nos reímos juntos.

-Si se ha vuelto muy gruñón últimamente- me acaricio la mejilla y me miró de una forma muy profunda, se iba acercando a mi como si quisiera…

-¡Sere ya llegamos con tu chocolate bien calentito! ¡Joder!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero sus reviews .**

 **Gracias a tod@s por leer en especial a Serenity usagi, yssareyes, Maryels y Mario TA por sus reviews del capítulo anterior.**

 **He comenzado 2 historias nuevas El Cuadro Maldito y Cazando asesinos para que le echéis un vistazo ¡Estoy segura que os gustará!**

 **Muchos besitos para tod@s.**


	21. Capítulo 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

SPOV

-¡Mierda tío! ¡Deberías tener mas cuidado! ¡Me lo has tirado encima!- pude ver como Mal nos observaba con el ceño fruncido y Kaname solo intentaba limpiarse el desastre que le había provocado. Por su posición en la puerta por delante de Kaname debió de entrar primero y malinterpretar lo que estaba pasando ¿Pero que estaba pasando? Ni siquiera yo lo sabía.

-Lo siento, algo me distrajo- me miró muy mal ¡Como si le debiera algo! ¡Imbécil!

-A ver que te ayude con eso ¡Anda vamos al baño !- quise quitarme de en medio del reto de miradas que se estaban dando Haruka y Malaquite. No entendía porque , suspiré, de todas maneras no creo que el pretendiera besarme ni nada ¿Verdad?

Una vez que salimos de mi oficina y entramos al baño se puso a despotricar en contra de él.

-¡Ese hijo de puta lo ha hecho queriendo! ¿Sabes lo que me ha dicho cuando nos hemos visto solos?

-No puedo imaginarlo ¡Dime!- no pude evitar rodar los ojos.

-¡Que no se me ocurra acercarme a ti! ¿En serio? ¡Como si fuera alguien importante en tu vida para hacerlo!- rodé los ojos de nuevo.

-No le hagas caso, ni te alteres por eso .Sé que Mal puede ser un dolor en el culo pero en el fondo es un gran tío- ahora los rodó él.

-Si un gran tío que se cree tu dueño – me reí de su cara , se veía gracioso mirándome así con todo el jersey cubierto de chocolate.

-Deberías cambiarte ¿No tienen en vestuario algo para tí?- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Estas cambiando de tema? En serio Sere ese tío esta muy obsesionado contigo ¡Me dijo que eras su futura esposa por dios! ¡Cuando ni si quiera sois pareja!- negué riéndome de las tonterias que decía.

-No me importa lo que piense, eso no va a pasar de todas formas- le guiñé el ojo- él no es mi tipo- el sonrió.

-Tu tipo es Darien Chiba ¿Verdad?- a pesar del avance con nuestra relación, todavía no estaba preparada para hablar de formalidades ó matrimonio así que hice lo que mejor hacía.

-¡Voy por otro chocolate mientras te cambias de ropa!- el rió.

-¡Si huye! -cuando salí pude escucharlo maldecir mientras se reía, me acerqué a Mina.

-Mina haz que traigan una muda de ropa para Kaname ,está en ese baño de allí- le señale el lugar, pude ver su mirada iluminándose- ¡No te atrevas a hacer lo que estas pensando!

-¡Ni siquiera sabes que es! Solo pensaba en llevarle la ropa.

-Mina ya nos conocemos y te he dicho que aquí no quiero nada de sexo en horas de trabajo, después puedes hacer lo que quieras- ella me miró sarcásticamente y rió.

-Querrás decir que solo tú puedes tenerlo ¿Verdad?

-¿Pero de que coño hablas?- rodó los ojos.

-Sere, sé perfectamente lo que estuvisteis haciendo Darien y tú esta mediodía en tu oficina- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Soy la jefa y mando yo- rodó los ojos- ademas lo que hiciera en el principio de mi hora de descanso no es asunto tuyo- miré el reloj- no es ningún turno de descanso tuyo todavía- le guiñé el ojo- cuando lo sea y no lo hagas en público podrás aprovechar- se abalanzó sobre mi.

-¡Gracias Sere! ¿Eso es un pase libre con Kaname o con cualquiera ?

-¡Mina por dios! ¡Controlate ! No te quiero revoloteando alrededor de los clientes o los trabajadores ¡Compórtate!

-¡Bien lo haré! Le llevare la ropa a Kaname y me comportaré lo prometo- lo hizo hasta con señas y no pude evitar reírme.

-Voy por un chocolate a la maquina de abajo ¿Quieres algo?

-No creo que puedas darme lo que quiero de todas maneras- le di un codazo en el lado antes de alejarme ¡Salida!

Nada mas sacar mi chocolate volví a la oficina donde estaban discutiendo Mal y Haruka que no habían notado mi presencia.

-¡Eres mas hipócrita de lo que pensé!

-No es eso solo malentendiste todo.

-¿En serio? ¿Esa es tu excusa? ¡Eres de lo peor! Según tú debo alejarme porque está con tu amigo y en cuanto me doy la vuelta vas y le entras .

-¡No le he entrado! Son imaginaciones tuyas ...- ¡Ya me era suficiente!

-Mal, Haruka tiene razón solo lo estaba confortando por algunas cosas que han pasado, pero como entenderás no es asunto tuyo- hubo un tenso silencio antes de seguir- bien ahora que ha quedado todo aclarado me gustaría sentarme a tomar mi chocolate.

Ambos asistieron sin replicar y se sentaron a tomarse sus cafés que seguro estaban ya fríos.

-¡Sere no puedo creer que me mandaras a la loca..!- se calló al ver la tensión en el ambiente- ¿Que pasa? ¿Se ha muerto alguien?

-No sólo tonterias de hombres ¿Verdad chicos?

-Si- gruño Mal a lo que Haruka solo asintió, debía hablar con el, se le notaba incómodo y no entendía el motivo, solo esperaba que no fuera por nada de lo que Mal insinuaba hace rato .

-¡Bien pues aquí hay otro hombre para entender esas tonterias así que contadme!- sonrió ampliamente a ambos y luego mirándome a mi de nuevo- y la próxima vez que me desnude no mandes a tu amiga a verme ¡No sabes lo que ha costado sacarla de allí! Incluso después de cambiarme estaba allí estática y no me dejaba salir – miró alrededor como buscando algo- ¿Mi café?

-Aquí pero seguro que estará frío- le sonreí- ¿Quieres que llame a Mina…?

-¡Mejor lo tomo así!- me reí de el.

-Nosotros es mejor que volvamos ya Mal- tosió- tenemos algunas cosas que hacer- no podía dejarlo irse así.

-Chicos ¿Podéis dejarnos a solas?- Mal me fulminó con la mirada mientras que Kaname solo rodó los ojos asintiendo.

-¡Bien entiendo la indirecta !- me mandó un beso volado antes de salir.

-Estaré pegado a la puerta- gruño Mal por lo bajo ¡Como si no se escuchara!

Cuando al fin estuvimos solos me acerqué a él que se veía muy nervioso.

-Haruka ¿Te ocurre algo?- se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-Solo siento que he fallado a un amigo y me siento fatal- alcé ambas cejas en confusión.

-¿Porque lo dices? - no me miraba , mantenía la cabeza agachada.

-He intentado besarte hace un momento Sere- me miró con ojos culpables y volvió a pasarse las manos por el pelo -¡Darien me matará y con razón yo..!- me acerqué a él y le quite las manos de la cabeza.

-No me has besado así que olvídalo- le sonreí- no me di ni cuenta que quisieras hacerlo- el rió conmigo.

-Gracias pero eso no me hace sentir mejor – quería abrazarlo pero no sabía si lo haría sentir mas incómodo. Le di un codazo en el costado en vez de eso.

-¡Vamos no es como si no lo hubiéramos hecho ya!- intenté bromear y aunque al principio era reacio acabo riendo al igual que yo.

-¿Si verdad? Bueno debo irme ,nos iremos viendo Sere y gracias- asentí los despedí de un beso en la mejilla a ambos antes de irse.

Cuando quedé sola terminé de ultimar algunos detalles para poder irme a casa ¡Estaba deseosa de ver lo que tenía Darien preparado con esos juguetes para esta noche! ¡Tal vez yo debía preparar otra! ¡Eso es, estoy segura que le iba a encantar!

DPOV

¡Mierda de día! No veía la hora de irme a casa a follar a mi Sere- sonreí .

-¡Vaya que alegre te veo!- miré a Seiya extrañado que estuviera aquí a esta hora.

-¿Porque estás aquí a ésta hora?

-Pues quería saber como llevas lo de Bombom y el video- me sonrió con ironía- por si te ha dejado otra vez por tus celos enfermizos- le entrecerré los ojos.

-No, solo lo he tratado de forma madura y me he contenido- resoplé- pero ganas no me faltan todavía de darte tu merecido- levantó las manos en rendición.

-¡Ya voy a pagarlo ayudándote a hacer de niñera! ¿No crees que sea suficiente castigo eso?- me reí.

-Si eso sera memorable,por cierto tu hermano va a venir.

-¿Que? ¿No sera Yaten verdad?- me reí de su cara de pánico.

-Si, viene a hacer un reportaje de todo.

-¡Mierda Darien! ¿Porque no le dijiste que no y listo? Mi hermano usará esa mierda hasta que me muera para sobornarme.

-¡No seas exagerado! Lo haremos bien, espero que la niña se duerma pronto y así no nos dará problemas- ¡Eso es lo que esperaba por lo menos!

-¡Oye! ¿Haruka?

-No le he preguntado todavía ¿Porque? ¿Crees que vendrá también?

-Deberíamos decírselo, pero a lo que me refiero es que me ha citado aquí para una charla de chicos y no ha llegado todavía ¿No te parece raro?- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-La verdad es que si que lo es, pero a mi no me ha dicho nada de la charla ¿Que crees que sea? Debe ser importante para reunirnos.

Estuvimos charlando un rato más hasta que llegó Haruka con una cara de espanto ¿Que coño le habría pasado?

-Darien primero quiero decirte que lo siento mucho, no pensaba lo que hacía ...solo me dejé llevar y…

-¿De qué diablos estas hablando?- ¡Esto no me gustaba nada!

-Intenté besar a Serena hoy- bajó la vista apenado, me levanté como un rayo y lo cogí del cuello de su camisa.

-¿Que coño Haruka? ¡Es mi chica demonios! ¡Debemos respetarnos entre nosotros!- resopló.

-Lo sé Darien fue solo- suspiró- ni siquiera puedo saberlo, solo ocurrió.

-¿La besaste? - ¡Joder ! ¿Quería saberlo?

-No porque nos interrumpieron, Mal entró en ese momento – volvió a suspirar- pero si no hubiera entrado lo hubiera hecho- apreté mas mi agarre y Seiya me separó de él antes que le partiera la cara.

-¡Tío tranquilo no llegó a hacerlo !- se giró a Haruka- ¡Y tu no deberías romper tus propias promesas !- rodé los ojos.

-Fue un loco impulso ¡Lo siento! Estábamos hablando y no sé…

-¡Joder tío! No lo puedo creer ¿Sabes lo que tengo que lidiar con todos los tipos de alrededor para que encima tenga que preocuparme también por mis amigos?

-No era mi intención Darien, no es un secreto que Serena me gusta y mucho- ¡Mierda!- pero respeto nuestra amistad ante todo y no haría lo que estas pensando- me miró amenazante.

-¡Eso espero! ¿Pero quien me dice que no intentaras besarla de nuevo?- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¡Prometo intentarlo! Pero esos recuerdos que me llegan un poco distorsionados y …-¡Un momento dijo recuerdos!

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó esa noche?- se sonrojó al igual que Seiya ¡Cabrones!

-Solo flashes de algunas cosas …

-¡Joder! - me levanté exasperado de mi silla sin saber que hacer- Todavía me siento culpable por eso, yo también tengo vagos recuerdos y ella me ha comentado algo también- ambos abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa.

-¿Ella recuerda?- negué.

-¿Podríamos recrearlo para..?- con la mirada le dije todo y se calló de repente- ¡Bombom seguro que esta bien con ello!

-¡Tío al final te voy a dar en serio!- lo amenacé de forma firme.

-Sí, te estas pasando con las bromas Seiya y estamos todos hablando en serio- luego me miró a mi- si ella estuviera interesada en recrear a mi tampoco me importaría- y ambos partieron en unas risas escandalosas ,intenté no seguirlos pero me rendí y los acompañé ¡Malditos hijos de puta!

-No- les señalé con el dedo a cada uno- se repetirá , así que olvidadlo. Y espero que ninguno intente besarla- miré a Haruka que se removió incómodo en su silla- o sacarla casi desnuda en un video- miré a Seiya que solo sonrió ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

-Si estuvo muy bien- se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos un rato, solo esperaba que no estuviera haciéndose pajas mentales con mi chica.

-¡Despierta tío que es hora de irnos! - nos levantamos los 3 y fuimos hacia el parking.

-¿Porque no tomamos algo juntos?

-Serena me espera.

-¡No hace falta que nos lo refriegues! Ya sabemos que te espera- rodaron ambos los ojos.

-No podéis culparme por preferir estar con ella que con vosotros.

-No ,es más si Bombom me esperara a mi ni siquiera me habría molestado en salir de casa en primer lugar, estaría todo el día foll…- le tapé la boca con las manos.

-¡Suficiente! No necesito escuchar lo que harías con ella.

-Si así que seremos 2 para tomar algo- Haruka le paso el brazo por el hombro.

-Si a ver si encontramos una rubia ardiente que llene nuestros espacios- lo dijo de forma sugerente y sensual.

-Mina se le parece mucho- cogí mi móvil con la mano y se los enseñé- podría llamarla y decirle donde estáis, seguro que ella esta más que dispuesta a compartir con ambos.

-¿La loca? ¡Prefiero estar sin compañía! Esa chica debe ser insaciable,solo nos dejaría exhaustos para el resto- me reí, seguro que con la energía que gastaba tenia toda la razón.

-¿Tu Haruka te interesa?- negó.

-Sabes que las prefiero mas dóciles y ella es un hueso duro de roer y demasiado parecida a nosotros- resopló- no quiero tener que preocuparme de con quien está cuando tenga mis viajes- ¿Qué? El rodó los ojos antes de seguir- ya me cansé de esto- nos señaló a los 3, entendía lo que decía porque me pasó igual antes de conocer a Serena- quiero algo que sea formal y duradero- suspiró mirándome fijamente- quiero lo que tu tienes Darien y espero conseguirlo- asentí en acuerdo.

-Yo también lo quiero pero mientras llega seguiré follando lo que pueda- nos reímos los 3.

-Bien pues que lo paséis bien, tengo que irme a casa de mi chica- nos despedimos y una vez me monté en el coche le marqué.

-¡Darien!-su alegría me contagiaba a mi ¡Era maravilloso!

-¡Hola princesa! ¿Quieres algo especial para cenar?

-¡No hace falta ! Hoy he comprado de todo y te he hecho algo especial, espero que te guste.

-Si lo has hecho tú me gustará seguro- se rió.

-Bueno no soy muy buena cocinera pero Lita ha venido a echarme una mano, a lo que se han apuntado Rei, Amy y Mina que han colaborado también.

-¿Tanta gente has metido en ese sitio?

-¡Darien! No es tan pequeño, sabes que hay sitios peores que este.

-Si pero también mejores- suspiré- y sigo pensando que estarías mejor en mi apartamento que ahí.

-Los chicos creen que es mejor así, ellos deben saber de nuestro noviazgo por lo que allí pueden dar conmigo también- Que podía decir ,tenia toda la razón ¡Mierda! No veía el día que se acabara toda esta mierda.

-Bien voy llegando, nos vemos.

-¡Ah Darien! ¡No te olvides de los juguetes!- reí a carcajadas.

-No lo olvidaré preciosa, nos vemos enseguida- colgué.

¡Joder! Los tipos estos me tenían harto, esperaba que ésa linea que seguían en la policía tuviera éxito y los cogieran de una vez para poder estar tranquilos. De todas maneras ¿Quien querría a una mujer que no se conoce de nada? ¿Sería por el dinero? ¿Por cobrar un rescate? No lo creía , los tipos que la quieren decían venir pagados por otro que la quería a ella ¿Quién sería? Por lo menos estaría a salvo mientras no supieran quien era porque no lo sabían ¿Verdad? Todavía no se sabia si en su piso había algo que los pudiera llevar a Usagui. Debo reconocer que todo esto me escama y mucho.

Perdido en mis pensamientos llegué al lugar y fui directo a mi chica, en la puerta ya estaban Kelvin y Kakeru que sonrieron al verme.

-¡Te has perdido la visita de Sere! Se ha formado un gallinero aquí que no veas sobre todo con la rubia loca- Kelvin lo miró duramente.

-No deberías decir eso de ninguna señorita Kakeru, ellas le han hecho mucho bien y le han subido el ánimo.

-Si suelen tener ese efecto en ella, ahora si me disculpáis vamos a tener un velada romántica- sonrieron cómplices dejándome pasar.

-¡Que tengas buena noche!- le guiñé.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda para ello- y así sin mas entré dentro y debo decir que olía exquisito.

-¡Darien!- Serena se lanzó a mis brazos y no dudé en alzarla y darle un beso ardiente.

-¿Que huele tan bien?

-La comida, ven mira hemos preparado un puré de patatas, unos filetes con salsa roquefort y de postre un pudin de chocolate- la abracé de la cintura pegándola a mi todo lo que pudiera.

-Me encanta todo y no debes olvidar que luego tenemos otro postre mejor – ella sonrió en complicidad conmigo.

-Claro que si, estoy deseosa de ese postre – me besó la nariz- y de probar esos juguetes tuyos- le devolví el beso en la nariz enseñándole la bolsa que traía en mis manos.

-Nuestros, ahora son nuestros- rió.

-Si lo había olvidado-se mordió el labio- me gusta como suena ese nuestro- ¡Joder y a mi!

-Mejor comamos antes que se enfrie la comida, eres demasiado tentadora para tu bien- asintió.

-Si vamos- me llevó a la mesa que había colocado junto a la ventana y la había arreglado con velas y todo- siéntate mientras traigo la comida.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?- me tendió la botella de vino que había en una hielera al lado de la mesa-¿Podrías ir abriéndolo?- me hizo un puchero adorable- Es que soy pésima en ello.

-¡Claro!- ella se fue y me quedé abriendo la botella , cuando regresó ya tenia el vino servido para ambos.

-¡Espero que te guste! Lo hemos hecho con el mayor cariño.

-Seguro.

Empezamos a comer el suculento menú que había preparado y debo decir que estaba todo riquísimo. Estuvimos conversando de cosas sin importancia hasta que terminamos. Los 2 sabíamos lo que se venia ahora y estábamos mas que ansiosos. Me acerqué a ella sentándola en mi regazo.

-Ahora deberíamos ir a la cama a por el otro postre ¿No crees?- se puso ahorcajadas sobre mi y me besó de forma desesperada, enredándome las manos en el cabello.

-Lo estoy deseando- no dudé mas, la levanté enganchada a mi cintura apretando mi ya evidente erección en su centro y fui directo al dormitorio donde me aseguraría de hacerla gozar toda la noche.

Nos desnudamos el uno al otro utilizando tanto las manos como los dientes ¡Ver como Serena tiraba de mis bóxer con los dientes era algo digno de ver! Sobre todo cuando no llevaba nada puesto. Nos deleitamos el uno con el otro utilizando algunos de los lubricantes que compre. Y prefiero el sabor de ella sin nada pero ya que estaba lo aprovechamos al máximo. A la hora de la penetración empece penetrándola yo en la vagina mientras usaba un consolador anal como hicimos en la oficina y le gusto tanto, pero antes de corrernos cambié , cogí el otro consolador mas grande y yo la metí por detrás mientras la penetraba con el consolador por delante y hacia círculos con mi palma en su clítoris, nos corrimos casi al momento.

-¡Vaya , me has dejado sin fuerzas de nuevo!- le sonreí.

-Voy a limpiar los juguetes antes de empezar con el segundo round de la noche- ella se empezó a reír.

-Segundo round ¿eh?- una vez que tenia todo bien limpio lo dejé sobre la mesita por si acaso antes de refregarme con ella.

-¿Ya está todo bien limpio?

-Si, ahora creo que debo limpiarte a ti yo mismo también- empecé a lamer su cuello y fui bajando chupando fuertemente sus pezones.

-¡Joder Darien!- me reí a la vez que le daba un ligero muerdo en uno de ellos.

-Eso es disfruta que luego te tocara a ti- me miró con esa mirada nublada de placer.

-Eso ni lo dudes.

Y así estuvimos hasta cerca de las 2 de la mañana, enredándonos y probándonos para culminar con el mejor sexo que había tenido en mi vida. Caímos rendidos ambos.

A la mañana siguiente desperté solo en la cama, al agudizar mi oído escuché a Sere canturreando en la ducha, decidí acompañarla, entré con ella que se encontraba de espaldas enjuagándose el cabello, ni si quiera notó mi presencia hasta que me posicioné tras ella acariciando sus senos.

-¡Buenos días!- se giró hacia mi besándome con pasión y subiendo una de sus piernas por la mía hasta mi cintura.

-¡Muy buenos debo añadir!- volvimos a besarnos y la acorralé en la pared, subí la pierna que tenia en mi cintura mas arriba y la penetré de forma determinada e insistente, besándola y acariciándola en el proceso hasta que ambos alcanzamos el orgasmo.

-Ahora hay que lavarse de nuevo y salir o llegaremos tarde de nuevo- sonreí ante eso.

-Somos jefes podemos permitírnoslo- me dio un codazo en el estomago.

-Eso no es excusa para hacerlo, debemos dar ejemplo- tenia toda la razón así que sin discutir nos terminamos de duchar y salimos ya vestidos. Allí se encontraban ya Kengo y Tigereye esperando para escoltar hoy a Serena ¡Joder debía superar el pasado pero este tío no me gustaba nada! ¡Lo quería bien lejos de mi Sere!

-¡Buenos días chicos!

-¡Buenos días Serena!- saludaron ambos a la vez.

-Si , buenos días- fui a la cocina por mi café y los dejé charlando a los 3 ¡Mejor me iba! No soportaba los babeos de ninguno con mi Sere ¡Imbéciles!

-Hoy iremos directamente al trabajo así que comeremos algo rápido antes de irnos- ¡Mejor me callaba lo que quería comerme yo! Sonreí para mi y por la forma de mirarme de Sere supo exactamente lo que pensaba ,le guiñé un ojo y ella hizo lo mismo riéndonos ambos en el proceso.

Comimos conversando de cosas banales hasta la hora de irnos ,hoy nos tendríamos que despedir antes de salir pues cada uno iría a su trabajo directamente, nos dejaron a solas para hacerlo.

-Voy a estar contando las horas hasta vernos de nuevo- rió rodando los ojos.

-¡Exagerado, el día pasara muy rápido ya lo veras!

-¡Eso espero!- nos dimos un apasionado beso antes de despegarnos.

-Darien para, a este paso no llegaremos a salir de aquí- la apreté mas fuerte de la cintura.

-No me importaría eso- me separó de ella y abrió la puerta, resoplé- esta bien vamos.

Así me encaminé a mi rutina diaria mientras ella lo hacía a la suya ¡Joder todavía quedaban muchas horas para la noche! No sabía si podría esperar hasta entonces o le haría una visita sorpresa, me reí para mis adentros ¡Si tal vez lo hiciera!

SPOV

-¡Pero Sere! Yo quiero verlo- me hizo ese puchero tan característico de ella.

-Mina ya sabes que los actores tiene algunas peticiones y en este caso él no te quiere cerca suya- rodó los ojos.

-No entiendo porque, nos estamos convirtiendo en grandes amigos y de verdad no lo entiendo- se veía muy seria pensando, en ese momento sonó mi móvil y me alejé a cogerlo.

-¿Diamante?

-Joder Sere no hay quien dé contigo, te estoy llamando desde ayer y nunca estás cuando lo hago- rodé los ojos.

-El móvil lo llevo siempre ¿Donde me has estado llamando?

-¡Donde más! A la empresa, no quiero pillarte en mal momento con tu novio- lo dijo con bastante sarcasmo y odio en su voz.

-Pues ahora no está dime para qué soy buena.

-Necesito que me acompañes a una reunión que tengo esta tarde, ya sé que es apresurado pero necesito tu punto de vista antes de firmar este negocio.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Unos americanos quieren que abra una sucursal de mis tiendas en Nueva York , no quiero enfrentar esto sólo Sere, te necesito como amiga a mi lado- suspiré ¡No podía abandonarlo a su suerte!

-De acuerdo,dime la hora y haré todo lo posible por estar allí.

-¡Oh dios gracias Sere eres la mejor! Te mando un vestido a tu trabajo para que te pongas y te espero en el hotel Luz de Luna , te esperare allí a las 19:30.

-De acuerdo, solo espero que no me entretengas mucho tiempo ,tengo planes para la noche- y era verdad, no iba a quedarme mas tiempo del necesario allí, mientras Darien me esperaba en casa.

-Si tranquila, seguro que acabaremos pronto.

-Eso espero, te dejo que tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de ir.

-¡Gracias Sere, eres la mejor!-colgó y tuve que llamar a Darien para informarle,solo esperaba que se lo tomara a bien.

-¡Hola preciosa! ¿Me echabas de menos ya?- me reí por su broma.

-Si por supuesto, aunque te llamaba para decirte que me ha surgido algo esta tarde y puede que llegue tarde.

-¿Mucho trabajo?-suspiré.

-No, he quedado con Diamante para acompañarlo a una cena de negocios - gruñó y no pude evitar sonreír por ello.

-¡Pero! ¿Porque no se lo dice a otra? Seguro que Esmeralda estaría mas que encantada de ir con el- ¡Si yo pensaba lo mismo pero por otro lado ella era demasiado obvia y no daría una muy buena impresión en los futuros socios de Diamante! Y todavía estaba la cuestión que no sabía nada de negocios para asesorarlo.

-Si hasta Mina estaría mas contenta que yo pero ambos sabemos que ni una ni otra causarían una gran impresión en ellos o le resultaría de mucha ayuda..

-Sí y además que el está mas contento de que seas tú a cualquiera de las otras- se notaba molesto.

-Luego te compensaré en el estudio,solo espera y verás -podía notar su sonrisa a través del teléfono.

-Si estoy seguro de ello y ansioso también-me reí.

-Es usted muy ardiente señor Chiba.

-Me gusta como suena ese señor Chiba, debemos utilizarlo en otras circunstancias ¿No crees?

-Si claro, esta noche yo seré su sirvienta y usted mi señor ¿Que te parece?

-¡Estupendo! Entonces nos vemos luego preciosa ahora tengo un asunto del que encargarme por mi cuenta- no pude evitar reír.

-De acuerdo que te sea leve- colgué.

-¿De que te ríes?

-De nada ¿Porque?- me miró incrédula.

-No te creo nada ¿Con quien hablabas?- rodé los ojos.

-¡Mina eres mi secretaria no mi madre para tener que interrogarme por todo!

-También soy tu hermana gemela perdida- me miró muy seria-¡ Y eso si me da derecho a hacerlo!

-Esta bien, esta noche tengo que acompañar a Diamante a una cena de negocios y me va a mandar un vestido para la ocasión- asintió.

-¡Que suerte tienes! ¡Ya me gustaría a mi que me regalara esos vestidos!

-Ya te lo prestaré, sabes que tenemos casi la misma talla.

-Si es verdad, la tenemos. Y ahora volviendo al tema de Kaname…- me alejé de ella riendo e ignorándola por completo.

Fui a la maquina de bebidas por un chocolate, miré hacia la calle y pude ver al mismo tipo que hablaba con Mina el otro día mirándome fijamente ¿Me habría confundido con ella? ¿Realmente quería ligar con ella y por eso estaba aquí? Le saludé con la mano y me dirigí dentro sin darle mayor importancia, de todas maneras a Mina no le gustaba.

Me encerré en mi oficina solo saliendo a supervisar todo lo referente a la publicidad de Armand y de Haruka. Quería tenerla lo antes posible para empezar a esparcirlas por todos los medios de comunicación.

-Sere ha llegado el traje de Diamante- me levanté como resorte a verlo Mina a mi lado esperaba ansiosa igual que yo, cuando le quité la funda me quedé de piedra con lo que vi, era un traje precioso,debía reconocer el buen gusto de Diamante para con la ropa. Era de color rojo, ajustado al cuerpo y sin mangas. Traía una chaqueta con bolso y zapatos a juego. Era simplemente maravilloso-¡Es fantástico Sere! ¿Porque no puede pedirme esos favores a mi ? Yo estaría mas que encantada nada mas a cambio de toda esta preciosa ropa que te da- rodé los ojos.

-Lo sé Mina pero él tiene mas confianza conmigo para pedírmelo- asintió.

-Si seguro que es por eso- lo dijo con el mayor sarcasmo posible- de todas formas ¿Me lo prestarás verdad? ¡Es precioso y me gustaría poder ponérmelo!

-Sabes que siempre puedes ponerte lo que quieras de mi armario, ahora deberías volver a tu puesto.

-Si ya voy, por cierto Neflyte esta ahí esperando, es lo que quería decirte cuando entré pero me distraje con el vestido- la miré extrañada.

-¿Tengo cita con el?

-Según mi agenda no pero el asegura que quedó de verse hoy contigo- fruncí el ceño, no recordaba haber quedado con él hoy, se acercó susurrando a mi oído- en mi opinión miente pero tu eres la jefa.

-Dile que pase así me entero de lo que supuestamente he olvidado.

-¡Voy!- dejé el vestido colgado en una percha y me senté esperando a Neflyte. Nada mas entrar se sentó frente a mi sonriendo.

-¿No te alegra verme?- rodé los ojos.

-No sé porque estas aquí. No recuerdo haberte citado.

-Necesito un favor y tu eres la única que puede conseguirlo- su sonrisa no me daba muy buena espina ¿Que coño quería este?

-Dime que quieres y te diré si puedo ayudarte.

-He escuchado que Rei esta con un tal Nicolas Kumada- asentí porque era cierto, podíamos decir que era un secreto a voces.

-Si es cierto ¿Y?

-Necesito que nos ayude en un caso y si se lo pido yo me mandará a la mierda literalmente-asentí porque era cierto, sabiendo su pasado con Rei lo haría y yo lo apoyaría.

-Explícate porque a la mierda puedo mandarte yo también no necesitas a ninguno de ellos- se rió.

-¡Vaya modales Sere! Te creía mas civilizada-le sonreí con ironía.

-No me causa mucha gracia después de lo sucedido con Rei.

-Lo entiendo, ahora voy directo al grano- asentí ¡Lo estaba deseando!- tengo un cliente que asegura que estaba reunido con él en el momento que lo acusan de robar en su empresa, por lo que su testimonio me vendría muy bien.

-Pues si es así solo citarlo en el juzgado y no tendrá mas opción que ir- negó ¿Qué me estaba perdiendo?

-El asegura que fue ese día y a esa hora pero no hay pruebas de ello y como sabrás sin ellas no puedo obligar a nadie a ir al juzgado. Pero si tu hablas con él de mi cliente sin mencionarme puede que consiga su testimonio- suspiré ¡No podía negarme! Esa persona podía ir a la cárcel por esto.

-¿Te verá en el juzgado o mandaras un sustituto?

-Me verá, pero una vez allí no se echará atrás y en ningún momento le diré nada de ti.

-¡Esta bien lo haré! Pero no te prometo nada, solo dame el nombre de tu cliente y hablaré con Nicolas.

-Rido Kuran- ¿Kuran?

-¿Has dicho Kuran?

-Si ¿Porque?- negué.

-Por nada, debe ser casualidad que se apelliden igual ¿Verdad?

-¿De que hablas?- me miraba extrañado ¡Seguro que había pensado en voz alta!

-De Kaname, también se apellida Kuran pero supongo que es solo coincidencia- me asintió con duda.

-Entonces ¿Puedo contar contigo?- resoplé.

-Hablaré por el tal Rido que ni siquiera conozco, y ya te diré lo que me diga Nicolas- lo señalé con el dedo- ¡Asegurate que ese Rido haga como que me conoce cuando lo llame Nicolas! No te gustaría verme cabreada – asintió.

-Gracias Sere, sabía que podía contar contigo- rodé los ojos. Se levantó y lo acompañé a la puerta. Mina desde su mesa lo miraba acusatoria y de mala gana- si algún día necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme- me dio una tarjeta de su bolsillo.

-Sabes que estoy cubierta pero lo tendré en cuenta- le sonreí sin ánimos y el asintió.

-Siento que todo haya terminado así, eramos muy buenos amigos- resoplé.

-Después de lo que le hicistes a Rei ¿No pensarías que las cosas seguirían igual verdad?- le entrecerré los ojos para dar énfasis a lo que quería decir.

-Si, sé que debí dejarla antes de estar con otra pero en mi defensa diré que ya llevábamos tiempo con problemas antes de llegar a eso- rodé los ojos ¡Los hombres siempre tenían alguna excusa para follar con otras!

-Debiste dejarla si tan mal estaba todo y así ahorrarle el mal trago que pasó cuando la engañaste con su compañera de piso-suspiró en derrota ¡Ja, te dejé sin argumento!

-Veo que no llegaremos a nada así que gracias de nuevo y me marcho ya, y sigue en pie lo que te he dicho- levantó su móvil- cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme- me dio un beso en la mejilla que correspondí sin muchas ganas y se fue. Nada mas irse vino Mina como una bala.

-¿Oye porque no me dijiste que ese imbécil era el ex de Rei? Le hubiera dado un…

-Mina aquí no, cuando lo veas en la calle hazle lo que quieras pero en el trabajo contente- suspiró.

-De acuerdo, lo haré- le entrecerré los ojos riéndome- ¿De que te ríes ahora?

-Mina el chico con el que estuviste en los baños de la fiesta…

-Follar, Sere se dice follar.

-Vale lo que sea, era el ex de Lita y no le pegaste precisamente – ella abrió los ojos con horror- y éste si no te hubieras enterado de quien era te lo hubieras "follado" también- abrió los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Que? ¿Me tiré a uno de los imbéciles? ¡No puede ser!- empezó a dar vueltas como loca y la metí a la oficina.

-No pasa nada, solo te vi yo y te juro que no he comentado nada a las demás. De todas formas Lita esta genial con Andrew, no creo que le importe de todas maneras.

-¡Pero como no pude darme cuenta!- le pasé las manos por la espalda para tranquilizarla.

-Los trataste muy poco, recuerda que por esa época estabas en Inglaterra en un curso y las pocas veces que los vistes estaban acaramelados con las chicas.

-¡Menos mal que no me he tirado al de Rei, estoy segura que me mataría solo por eso!- me reí.

-No seas exagerada,anda vuelve al trabajo y desocúpame todo hasta mañana que tengo que acudir con Diamante dentro de poco.

-¿Comemos juntas? He reservado en el restaurante de Cere-Cere -lo pensé un momento.

-De acuerdo iré contigo,primero voy a ver como van los chicos con el anuncio…

-¡Voy contigo!

-Mina ya te he dicho que no puedes entrar-levantó las manos en derrota.

-No entraré, te prometo que esperare fuera de la puerta- resoplé en cansancio y la dejé acompañarme.

Cuando llegue al Set, entré para hablar con... ¿Pero que diablos pasaba aquí? ¿Porque habían tantas mujeres..?

-¡Chicas, chicas! Tranquilas os puedo ir atendiendo una a una y así…- dejó de hablar cuando me vio en su campo de visión, ira era una palabra muy suave a como me sentía.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen todas están personas aquí Mark?- se veía bastante nervioso.

-No pude evitarlo Serena, se corrió la voz y como aquí el caballero tiene esa fama- suspiré- pues se nos echaron todas encima.

-A partir de ahora os encerrareis para evitar que nadie ajeno entre- me dirigí a las chicas- y vosotras ¡A vuestros puestos!- salieron todas relatando por lo bajo, luego me dirigí a Kaname- y en cuanto a ti te digo lo mismo que a Mina, liga en tu tiempo libre aquí no- asintió sin rechistar- bien ahora debo ir a comer algo y ya vendré antes de irme esta tarde para ver como va todo- los miré amenazante- ¡No quiero mas sorpresas!

-Lo siento Sere- suspiré- de verdad- sabía que era sincero pero no podía evitar que me molestara que no se tomara su trabajo en serio.

-Solo que no se repita, puedes quedar con ellas fuera de aquí pero mientras estés trabajando te quiero haciendo eso precisamente trabajar, no ligar ¿Entendido?

-Si lo he captado,no te preocupes.

-Eso espero, nos vemos luego- salí y Mina se encontraba con el oído puesto en la puerta, al ver que abrí la otra hoja se me quedó mirando con una risa nerviosa.

-¿Porque estaban todas esas ahí y yo no puedo entrar?

-Nadie puede, ya he dejado claro que solo puede hacerlo los que tienen algo que hacer ahí- señalé el lugar- el resto no tiene permitido el pase.

-¡Joder Sere!- le eché el brazo por el hombro y la dirigí a la puerta para irnos.

-Vamos a comer que tengo muchas cosas que hacer- sonrió.

-Si cosas que requieren llevar un lindo vestido- rodé los ojos.

-Te lo dejaré cuando quieras.

-Si ya sé- nos fuimos con Kengo y Tigereye en el coche y por la forma de comportarse de Mina con él ya había pasado a la historia como otro más que no había llegado a nada. Solo esperaba que le llegara el suyo y dejara de ir de flor en flor.

Al llegar al restaurante,nos llevaron directos a nuestra mesa ,los chicos se sentaron en otra bastante cerca.

-Es un poco pesado- Mina miraba a Tigereye.

-A mi me parece agradable ¿No te gusta?

-Sere sabes bien que no es el tipo de hombre que busco- rodé los ojos.

-Mina el hombre que siempre has buscado es Yaten no sé porque…

-Te equivocas-puso una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro- hay otro que me encanta pero necesitaré tu ayuda con él ya que es demasiado tímido- ¿No seria quien estaba pensando?

-¿Por quien lo dices?- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Armand- se le notaba en los ojos que era verdad que le gustaba- es tan apuesto, guapo, educado, caballeroso…- así siguió un buen rato hasta que llegó Cere-Cere a saludarnos.

-¡Sere!- nos abrazamos- ¡Mina!- hicieron lo mismo- Me alegro de volver a verlas, de todas formas tenemos una salida el viernes ¡Estoy deseando de ir! ¡Nunca me lo había pasado tan bien como con vosotras!- me volvió a abrazar y me susurró al oído- ¡Gracias Sere!

-¡No es nada, tu te las ganaste a todas al igual que a mi! ¡Solo te queda congeniar más con los chicos!- se puso muy colorada y nerviosa.

\- Es que con los hombres me pongo muy nerviosa y no sé que decir.

-¡Vaya todo lo contrario a mi!- saltó Mina- Podemos darnos consejos la una a la otra. Tu me ayudaras a ser mas recatada y yo a ti a ser mas suelta- la miré seria apuntándola con el dedo.

-¡Sin pasarse Mina! Mejor yo medio entre las 2 para que ninguna vaya a los extremos- ambas sonrieron en acuerdo.

-¡Hecho! Ahora ¿Que queréis? ¿Os traigo algo en especial o de todo un poco como el otro día?

-De todo un poco mejor- miré a Mina y asintió.

-Ahora lo traigo todo y si tengo hueco nos tomaremos el postre juntas ,así iremos hablando de ese tema que nos interesa- nos guiñó y se fue.

-¿Llego tarde?- levanté la vista y Armand se encontraba allí de pie mirándonos - No quería pero cuando Mina me avisó que querías verme no tuve tiempo de anular lo que tenía y tuve que terminarlo cuanto antes- se sentó mientras hablaba y miré de forma acusatoria a Mina ¡Le había hecho una encerrona usándome! Ella solo sonrió guiñándome un ojo. Ahora vería.

-Si ,quería preguntarte que si querías venir a la fiesta del 4ºaniversario de la empresa para la que trabajo, incluso tengo a la persona ideal para que te acompañe ¿Verdad Mina?- pareció atragantarse con su propia saliva y Armand se puso nervioso ¿Podría ser que le gustara? Tenia que comprobarlo- Mina esta libre ¿Qué te parecería ir con ella Armand?- agachó la cabeza y su cara se iluminó como un árbol de Navidad ¡Le gustaba ! ¡Juntarlos iba a ser pan comido lo difícil sería que Mina aguantara mucho tiempo con el mismo hombre.

-Bueno si ella no tiene a nadie más …

-Me encantaría ir contigo Armand. Le cogió la mano sobre la mesa y le dio su mirada- no hay nadie con quien me gustaría mas ir que contigo.

-¿En serio? Vaya pues entonces supongo que es una cita –sonrió y parecia que iba soltándose poco a poco- ¿Habéis pedido ya?

-Nos va a traer de todo como el otro día que vinimos y debo decir que estaba…- me desconecte de su conversación para mandarme mensajes con mi Darien, así les daba un poco de privacidad.

 _¿Que haces?_

 _Pensando en ti y lo que te haré esta noche._

 _Yo estoy comiendo con Mina y Armand en el restaurante de Cere-Cere._

 _¿En serio? Si lo hubiera sabido os habríamos acompañado._

 _No me vendría mal ahora que los 2 están coqueteando._

 _Me lo puedo imaginar._

 _Ahora mismo estoy en una comida con unos amigos que han venido de Nueva York ,me llamaron a ultima hora , les he hablado mucho de ti y están deseando conocerte._

 _¿En serio? Lastima que no pueda ser hoy, pero si quieres quedamos con ellos mañana._

 _Te tomo la palabra preciosa, ya quedaré con ellos._

Llegó la comida y tuve que despedirme de él.

 _Te dejo Darien que tengo la comida ya delante, muchos besitos y recuerda que esta noche te compensaré._

 _No lo dudes ¡Muchos besos preciosa!_

-¿Que hacías que te tenía tan sonriente Sere?- le sonreí.

-Hablando con Darien.

-¡Lo sabía!- si , estaba segura que nada se escapaba de ella.

Estuvimos comiendo entre risas y conversaciones, en las que intenté por todos los medios de unirlos mas y parece que estaba resultando. Armand se veía mas suelto ahora que antes, Cere-Cere se comió el postre con nosotros como prometió y nos despedimos con la promesa de encontrarnos el viernes. Me fui en el coche con Kengo y Tigereye mientras Mina se iba agarrada del brazo de Armand ,suspiré, esperaba que le saliera bien y no fuera solo unos polvos. Armand era un buen chico y Mina también tenía la esperanza que llegaran a más.

Al llegar a la oficina me pasó el día en un visto y no visto .Pasé por el set para ver como iba todo y ¡Gracias a dios me habían hecho caso! Estuve un rato hablando con todos antes de volver a la oficina a llamar a Nicolas y después arreglarme.

-¿Serena?

-Hola Nicolas,necesito pedirte un favor- suspiré por el hecho de tener que mentirle- un amigo mío , Rido Kuran , ha tenido problemas , lo acusan de algo que dice ocurrió durante una de vuestras reuniones.

-¿Rido Kuran? Si recuerdo que he tenido varias reuniones con él, solo dime el día y comprobare si puedo ayudarle- suspiré.

-Gracias Nicolas ¿Te importa hablarlo con él mejor? Es que ahora mismo no recuerdo bien el día, así te pone al tanto de todo.

-De acuerdo lo llamaré.

-Muchas gracias Nicolas.

-De nada Sere, es un placer ayudar.

-Bien pues te dejo que tengo pendientes ,espero verte pronto.

-Lo mismo digo, adiós ¡Ah y Sere!

-¿Si?

-¡Cuidame a mi Rei el viernes!- me reí- Que no se le acerque nadie del sexo opuesto.

-Tranquilo lo haré y llama a Rido, adiós- colgué.

-¿Que ha hecho ahora mi querido tío?-me sobresaltó la voz de Kaname y lo miré asombrada ¡Claro Kuran, son familia!

-No lo sé seguro, su abogado vino hoy a pedirme un favor y estoy en ello, deberías llamarle para saber más- me alzó una ceja.

-Acabas de decir que lo conoces- rodé los ojos.

-No podía decirle al actual novio de Rei que su ex le quiere pedir un favor a su actual ¿Entiendes?- por su cara de extrañeza no se había enterado de nada y creo que yo tampoco.

-¿Qué ?No me he enterado de nada pero lo que si te puedo asegurar que Rido no es alguien de fiar, así que no te involucres en nada con el ¿De acuerdo?

-Si claro, ahora debo irme ,tengo que cambiarme y…- ¡Si ni siquiera lo conocía !

-¿Vas con tu novio a una cita?

-No, voy con un amigo a una cena de negocios- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿A Darien no le importa?

-El no me dice lo que hacer o no, supongo que no le hace mucha gracia pero entiende que es mi amigo y voy a hacerle un favor.

-¡Si claro!- sonrió con ironía- Bueno el sábado es la nuestra, y la tengo totalmente organizada- rodé los ojos.

-Si ahora si me disculpas, tengo que cambiarme y prepararme.

-¡Hasta mañana preciosa!

-¡Hasta mañana!

Fui a mi oficina a vestirme y una vez lista me retoqué maquillaje y pelo en el baño con Mina de supervisora. Mientras lo hacía no paraba de hablar de Armand, se la veía tan feliz.

-¡Es genial Sere! ¡No te imaginas lo atento y adorable que es! Hemos quedado el sábado para conocernos mejor y…

-¡Mierda Zero!- con todo el jaleo no me había acordado de decirle nada de nuestra cita doble, decidí mandarle un mensaje para que me informara del día y la hora , apagué el móvil para que no interrumpiera la cena, ya lo vería luego o mañana si Darien me entretenía mucho.

-¿Quien es Zero? ¿Qué tiene que ver con mi cita del sábado?

-Un amigo, quedé de presentarlo a alguien- ¡Debía irme lo mas rápido posible!- ¡Hasta mañana Mina!

-¡Un momento no me has aclarado a quien ni sé quién es!- ignoré sus gritos de inconformidad mientras me montaba en el coche con los chicos.

Me llevaron al Hotel donde Diamante me citó ,en la recepción me informaron que me esperaba en el bar del Hotel, me indicaron por donde debía ir y llegué enseguida- Pude verlo junto a 3 tipos mas que se veían muy altos y atractivos ¡Vaya con los socios americanos que tiene! Cuando pude acercarme mas me lleve una grata sorpresa. Apreté el paso para llegar cuanto antes.

¡No podía creer que estuviera aquí!

 **URSU.**

 **Pues aquí os dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en actualizar lo mas pronto posible a pesar de todo.**

 **Gracias a todos por estar ahí en especial a : yssareyes48, Maryels, Alex Mar Zarbrit, Mario TA, Elizabeth2261 y Serenity usagi por comentar en el anterior ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Vuestra opinión significa mucho para mi.**

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga Maryels he retomado mis historias en Wattpad, por si alguna lo tiene me busque y nos agregamos, espero que esta vez tenga mas suerte que la anterior.**

 **Sin más me despido , muchos besitos para todos, nos leemos.**


	22. Capítulo 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

DPOV

Cuando los chicos me llamaron para quedar con ellos no podía creerlo, habían pasado unos años desde que no los veía. Estuvimos comiendo juntos y cuando supe con quien iban a reunirse no dudé en unirme a ellos ¡Debía ser mi día de suerte! Yo pensando que iba a estar toda la noche esperándola sólo en aquel deprimente lugar y sin embargo aquí estaba, con ellos esperando que llegaran Diamante y Serena ¡Estaba deseando ver la cara de éste cuando me viera!

-Entonces Darien ¿Tu novia también viene?- asentí orgulloso.

-Así es ,viene con su amigo Diamante que es vuestro futuro socio- me miraron extrañados.

-Creí que la chica que traía era su novia- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿El dijo eso?- negó.

-No lo dijo directamente pero por la forma de hablar de ella lo supusimos- miré tanto a Kaito como a Takuma que solo levantaron los hombros.

-Pues no es su novia, son amigos de hace mucho tiempo nada mas- enfaticé esto último.

-¡Mira ahí esta Diamante! -lo observé venir muy sonriente hasta que llegó donde me encontraba y me miró de forma acusadora.

-¿Que haces tu aquí? Sere no me dijo que para venir ella tenias que venir tu también- rodé los ojos.

-Ella no lo sabe, ellos son amigos míos- señalé a Kaito y Takuma- me comentaron hoy en nuestra comida que vendrían contigo y me invitaron a unirme – le sonreí irónico- ya que les dije que mi novia se les uniría les pareció lo mejor-asintió a regañadientes y de mala gana pero como estaban sus socios de mi parte tuvo que joderse.

-Esta bien vayamos dentro al bar y diré en recepción que cuando llegue Serena la manden para allá- se acerco al mostrador y lo esperamos.

-¿Ves? se ha puesto todo territorial-suspiré.

-Si a Sere le digo lo mismo pero ella me niega que él quiera algo, puedo asegurar que sí que lo quiere- me acerqué a ellos susurrando- antes de conocerla mejor lo escuché decirle a su hermano que la quería pero eso a ella no se lo he dicho, evidentemente.

-¡Vaya debe ser una belleza para gustar tanto! ¡Estoy deseando verla!

-Si y yo también- rodé los ojos.

-Solo espero no veros babear por ella como estoy acostumbrado, no me hace mucha gracia- se echaron ambos a reír.

-Bien caballeros vayamos tomando algo en lo que llega Serena- miró el reloj- la cité a las 19.30 por lo que quedan unos 15 minutos- nos dirigimos al bar donde pedí mi whisky solo con hielo los demás pidiendo sus copas y estuvimos charlando de los negocios que querían llevar a cabo.

-¡Joder tío una rubia impresionante viene para acá muy directa diría yo!- me giré y la vi, su sonrisa tan amplia como la mía , el vestido que llevaba le quedaba de infarto. Diamante tenia muy buen gusto debía reconocerlo. Miré a los demás que se quedaron con la boca abierta al verla y Diamante le sonreía ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Sus sonrisas son todas mías! Me adelanté abriendo mis brazos para encontrarla.

-¡Darien!- le di un caluroso beso antes de soltarla- ¿Que haces aquí?- se veía bastante feliz de verme.

-¡Pues que más! Los socios que tenían la reunión con Diamante eran mis amigos de los que te hablé ¿Recuerdas?- ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-¿En serio? ¡Que casualidad!- la cogí de la cintura acercándola a ellos.

-Serena, ellos son Kaito y Takuma- les dio 2 besos a ambos.

-Encantada de conocerlos- luego se acercó a saludar a Diamante que se le veía a leguas lo que le gustaba Serena ¡Maldito!- ¡Hola Diamante!

-Hola Serena de nuevo gracias por ser mi apoyo en los momentos mas difíciles- ¡Cabrón! Lo fulminé con la mirada cosa que ignoró totalmente y mis amigos se rieron entre dientes, dándome con los pulgares hacia arriba para que supiera que la aprobaban, y se quedaron mirando su culo mas tiempo del que me gustaría.

-No tiene importancia, tu harías lo mismo por mi- asintió.

-¿Quieres tomar algo princesa?

-Tomaré después de cenar- asentí en acuerdo, de todas maneras ya mismo pasaríamos al comedor.

-Así que tu eres la chica que ha conseguido retirarlo del mercado- le dijo Takuma.

-Eso parece – me sonrió y le correspondí.

-Como podéis ver estoy mas que cubierto con mi chica- les guiñé el ojo,sonrieron en acuerdo y Diamante rodó los ojos exasperado ¡Me encantaba sacarlo de quicio! ¡Jodete !

Nos llamaron para entrar al comedor , seguimos a la camarera que no nos quitaba ojos e encima a ninguno, yo llevaba a Sere pegada a mi para que todos los mirones supieran de quién era. Mientras íbamos hacia nuestra mesa pude percatarme que todos los hombres tanto jóvenes como viejos la miraban, por ello la pegué a mí todo lo que pude para que supieran que era mía. Tanto Kaito como Takuma se reían de mi ¡Que se jodan! ¡Me importaba una mierda que lo hicieran era mi chica y debía marcarla como tal!

Nos sentamos a la mesa y ordenamos la bebidas mientras charlábamos de negocios, Serena se veía muy puesta en todo el tema, y entre ella y Diamante consiguieron deslumbrar a los 2. Cuando hicimos los pedidos Serena se retiró un momento para ir al baño y me vi tentado de seguirla pero no se vería muy bien en un lugar como éste, cuando se hubo alejado, los chicos empezaron a silbar.

-Ahora entendemos que no quieras mas ¡Está que se sale!

-¡Si tío esta muy buena!-asentí en acuerdo.

-¡Y es toda mía!

-¡De momento Chiba!- saltó Diamante a lo que gruñí.

-No es momento de tus tonterías ,Sere y yo estamos muy bien- rodó los ojos.

-Lo que digas , el tiempo lo dirá.

-¿Pues que buen tiempo tenemos por aquí verdad?- quiso romper la tension Takuma con su comentario.

-Si claro- le seguí la corriente para no discutir con el idiota.

-¿Tiene hermanas ?- saltó Kaito de repente a lo que reí.

-No solo 2 hermanos que son un dolor en el culo para mi.

-Alguien a quien no conquista el gran Darien Chiba, tenemos que conocerlos.

-Pues podemos quedar en desayunar un día en su cafetería, así conoceréis al mayor y si Serena le dice a Sammy también vendrá- asintieron.

-¡Es una pena que no tenga una hermana esta muy pero que muy- me guiñó el ojo antes de terminar- buena!

-¡Tiene una amiga que se dice su gemela que está muy bien también! Solo que esta…

-¡Loca! Y si sabes lo que es mejor para ti mantente alejado de ella, se pega como una lapa- asentí a lo que dijo Diamante porque era verdad.

-Pues una pena de verdad. Aunque me gustaría conocerla de todas formas. Tal vez para un polvo ocasional no importe lo loca que esté- Diamante resopló y yo me reí.

-No te rías Chiba, a Sere no le haría mucha gracia ver que ofreces a su amiga así- me dio una sonrisa malévola ¡Maldito cabrón!

-No me reía por eso y lo sabes, es que conociendo a Mina…

-¿Que pasa con Mina?- ¡Mierda! Serena se encontraba justo detrás de mi y no sabia si volverme o no ¿Cuanto habría escuchado?

-Darien nos comentaba que se parece mucho a ti- soltó de repente Takuma.

-¿En serio?- me volví y gracias a dios estaba sonriendo- pues lamento deciros que ahora mismo se encuentra fuera de mercado- abrí los ojos sorprendido ¿El idiota estaría saliendo con ella?

-¿Desde cuando?- ella puso una mano en mi pecho y sonrió.

-Desde que Armand le pidió una cita- abrí los ojos de la impresión ¿En serio? ¿El mismo Armand que yo conocía?- y está muy ilusionada así que no creo que sea posible – ahora les sonrió a ellos y ¡Juro por dios que se pusieron duros con solo verla! ¡Joder! Ambos se removieron incómodos, tosiendo.

-Señores, señorita si están listos tomaré sus pedidos – nos preguntó el camarero ¡Que se comía también a Serena con la mirada! ¡Sin propina lo iba a dejar para que aprendiera la lección!

-Si será lo mejor- añadió Kaito dándome una mirada de disculpa. Takuma me sonrió y levanto los hombros en disculpa.

Hicimos nuestros pedidos y siguió la conversación de negocios, en la que Serena era la voz dominante ¡Me estaba poniendo duro solo de escucharla ! Le debía dar el merito a Diamante de llevarla, los tenía a ambos metidos en el bolsillo. Consiguieron llegar a un acuerdo que les venia muy bien a todos y quedaron en firmar por la mañana ¡Mi chica era genial! No solo era hermosa también muy inteligente.

-¿Darien?- me gire hacia la voz femenina que me llamaba y ¿Quien era? La recordaba vagamente. Seguro de haber estado con ella pero su nombre , ni idea.

-¿Si?- al ver mi reacción tan poco efusiva y cara de desconcierto , se sonrojó un poco.

-Lo siento no quería molestar, solo pase por aquí, te ví y pensé que te gustaría saludarme- ¿En serio? ¡Pobre ilusa! Sere me dio un codazo en el costado para que hiciera algo, la chica se veía súper incomoda.

-Si hola…- me levante a darle 2 besos y esperaba que me dijera su nombre.

-Ann- ¡Gracias dios! -nos conocimos en una fiesta pero por lo que veo no me recuerdas.

-Si suelo asistir a muchas fiestas y siempre me olvido de las caras- miré a los chicos que se reían de mi mal trago sobre todo Diamante ¡Cabrón! ¡Lo que daría por que Esmeralda estuviera aquí!

-Serena, encantada- se levantó a saludarla- soy la novia de Darien- Ann se sonrojó mas todavía y se puso nerviosa ¡Bien! Ahora tendría un poco de lo que yo sentía.

-Si encantada también, yo debo...solo...no quería… mi intención no era...¡Adiós! -después de su balbuceo se perdió por el pasillo de forma rápida y todos en la mesa empezaron a reír.

-¡Tío has estado genial! Esa labia que tenias era estupenda- lo dijo de forma irónica .

-¡Ja,Ja! ¡Que gracioso Takuma! ¿Tu recuerdas los nombres de todas con las que echas un polvo?

-No , pero las caras si y tu- me señalo con el dedo- no recordabas ni una ni otra.

-Si es verdad, si no me lo hubiera dicho ni la conocería- Sere me dio un codazo en el costado.

-Eso ha sido muy grosero Darien- me volví a Serena que no se veía muy alegre que digamos- la chica se veía ilusionada contigo – me miró de forma acusatoria- solo espero que no le mintieras para llevártela a la cama – abrí los ojos asombrado.

-Nunca lo he necesitado nena, las chicas se me ofrecen sin tener que llegar a decir nada- le besé la nariz.

-No me gustan esos comentarios Darien y espero que no los vuelvas a hacer delante mía-su cara estaba seria y enfadada ¡Mierda! La abracé por los hombros pegándola a mi y besando el tope de su cabeza.

-¡Esta bien princesa, lo siento eso estuvo fuera de lugar!- me besó en los labios.

-De acuerdo que no se vuelva a repetir.

-¡Vaya te han domado del todo! ¡Si no lo estuviéramos viendo no lo creeríamos!

-¡Si tío!- nos echó una foto con el móvil- ¡Voy a colgarlo en Facebook ahora mismo!- se levantaron los 2 poniéndose detrás nuestra y haciéndonos un selfie primero con los 4 , después me pidieron fotos con Serena y se puso Diamante también. En ultimo momento ella nos la hizo a los 4 juntos- ¡Ya empiezan a opinar!- miró un rato el móvil pero no dijo nada- ¡Bueno ya que hemos terminado de cenar os apetece una copa antes de retirarnos!- cambió de tema rápidamente sin decir nada más. Raro, pero ya le preguntaría después.

-Yo os lo agradezco pero estoy cansada y necesito ir a casa ya- me miró- pero podéis ir vosotros si queréis- ¡Joder ! ¡Moría por follarla! Pero los chicos estarían solo unos días ,se acercó a mi oído- Ve con ellos ,nuestra velada la podemos dejar para otro día – me besó la mejilla y se levantó a despedirse de todos- ¡Pues me alegro de haber venido! Supongo que nos veremos en otra ocasión – se despidieron de besos y la acompañé a la puerta donde la esperaban con el coche listo los chicos.

-Te echaré de menos- ella alzó una ceja.

-Puedes venir cuando termines, si no lo haces muy tarde aunque sea solo a dormir- la volví a besar.

-Si creo que lo haré o no dormiré nada sólo en mi cama esta noche- ella rió.

-Bien pues luego nos vemos- nos dimos un caluroso beso de despedida antes de irse y una vez el coche se alejó entré de nuevo.

-¿Donde vamos ahora?- no lo pensé, decidí ir al pub de siempre e incluso por el camino les mandaría un mensaje por si estaban o decidían unirse con nosotros Seiya y Haruka.

-Al pub Millenium es el mejor de aquí.

-Pues vamos, estoy deseando ver el mercado- me guiñó un ojo.

-Si yo también estoy deseando probar alguna preciosa chica japonesa- rodé los ojos.

-Como si no lo hubieras hecho ya- el rió mas fuerte.

-Si pero tu me entiendes- me alzó ambas cejas a la vez.

-Iré con vosotros también , necesito tomar algo y relajarme- ese relajarme me sonaba a sexo pero con la tensión entre nosotros no me atreví a hacer ninguna broma sobre eso.

-Pues a que esperamos vamos para allá.

Fuimos cada uno a su auto y quedamos en vernos allí, llegué el primero y los esperé cerca de la entrada donde el chico amigo de Serena empezó a charlar conmigo.

-¿Viene Sere hoy señor Chiba?

-Puedes llamarme Darien, ya que eres tan amigo de mi novia- recalqué la palabra novia ¡Si lo sé, era exagerado pero lo necesitaba!

-Si lo sé- resopló- es un tipo con suerte- asentí porque era verdad- ¿Sabes? Después de lo ocurrido con Zaf Sere nunca se interesó por ningún hombre y puedo asegurarte que tenía muchos pero no les prestaba atención- volví a asentir- hasta ahora, espero que le vaya bien y usted sepa valorarla.

-No te preocupes por eso , sé perfectamente lo que vale y no pienso arriesgarme a perderla por nada.

-¡Eso habrá que verlo Chiba!- saltó Diamante por detrás de mi, los demás estaban allí también y se reían.

-¡Te apuesto lo que quieras que Serena será mi esposa en un tiempo no muy lejano!- todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos de la impresión.

-¿Que? ¿Estas hablando de matrimonio? ¡Darien estas mas que cazado!- bromeo Takuma.

-Si, es increíble pero mejor para los demás- rieron ambos, Diamante en cambio tenía una cara ilegible pero no dijo nada.

-Ahora os podéis quedar con todas para vosotros , pues la que me interesa me espera en casa.

-Anda vamos dentro a tomar algo que mañana hay que madrugar y necesito buscar un buen polvo para esta noche- reí con ellos.

Nos despedimos de Rubeus y nos encaminamos dentro al lugar donde estaban Seiya y Haruka que se alegraron de verlos a los 2. Se saludaron todos y nos sentamos a tomar unas copas. Diamante se sentía un poco tenso al principio pero conforme conversábamos se fue abriendo con todos a pesar de mantener cierta distancia nosotros,es decir, Haruka, Seiya y yo. Al cabo de una hora se acercaron un grupo de chicas necesitadas de amor y se fueron con los chicos, solo quedamos Haruka y yo que nos negamos a acompañar al resto por causas evidentes.

-Deberías de haberte ido con esa morena que estaba aquí- el resopló.

-No quiero mas sexo sin sentimientos Darien- asentí, por mi experiencia con Serena el sexo era mucho mejor debido a lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

-Si tienes razón, el sexo con amor es lo mejor.

-Si y espero encontrarlo pronto o mis bolas se pondrán azules- nos reímos de su chiste.

-Ya verás como sí, hablando de amor ¿y Michiru ? ¿No crees poder volver a enamorarte de ella de nuevo?

-Darien es lesbiana ahora, creo que eso esta fuera de lugar en este momento- asentí.

-Claro como no,pero quien sabe. lo mismo si le recuerdas lo bien que lo pasabais juntos tal vez…

-¡Darien para! Michiru no me interesa – suspiré dejando a un lado el pensamiento de quien le interesaba por mi salud mental.

-Vale lo dejo.

Estuvimos un rato mas conversando de asuntos sin importancia hasta que terminé mi whisky y decidí irme en busca de Sere.

-Yo me voy ya- me levanté y el lo hizo conmigo.

-Yo también me voy, así descanso un poco.

Fuimos afuera cada uno a su auto y nos despedimos .Llegué el lugar donde vivía Sere y fui directo al estudio , en la puerta ya estaban de nuevo Kelvin y Kakeru, los saludé de pasada y entré con ansias deseando que ella estuviera despierta y ansiosa como yo.

Entré en la habitación y se encontraba enroscada en las sábanas y puedo asegurar por la piel que se veía que no llevaba nada puesto ¡Bien menos trabajo para mi! Me desnudé también y me metí con ella en la cama, me acerqué a ella acariciándola por el costado hasta llegar a sus pechos, la escuche gemir y ponerse boca arriba lo que aproveché de quitar la sábanas del todo ¡Y si estaba desnuda! La lamí y bese por todos sitios escuchando sus gemidos que conforme iba despertando se hacían mas fuertes.

-¡Darien!- la besé con desesperación y nos enroscamos juntos tocando todo a nuestro alcance, cuando la sentí lista la penetre de golpe y con desenfreno, nos corrimos enseguida- ¡Esa fue una buena forma de despertarme!

-Si, pero el próximo te consentiré mas- ella rió- este ha sido demasiado rápido, no podía esperar a tomarte ya.

-Y yo deseaba que lo hicieras- se echó sobre mi acariciando mi torso mientras yo enroscaba su pelo- ¿Como fue tu rato de chicos?

-Bien pero te echaba de menos- rió mas fuerte.

-Darien si acababas de verme ¿Como podrías echarme de menos?

-Las chicas se arrojaban sobre mi , te necesitaba de barrera para mantenerlas alejadas- ella rió.

-¡Vamos estoy segura que sabes como manejarlo sin mi, al igual que yo!- gruñí y ella volvió a reír.

-No me gusta el camino se sigue esta conversación- le acaricié un pezón- ¿Que tal si nos entretenemos en algo mas placentero?- ella no contestó, se limitó a lanzarse sobre mi , besándome con ardor , nos envolvimos en ese frenesí en 2 ocasiones más antes de quedar exhaustos y dormidos un par de horas después.

SPOV

El despertador sonó y me encontraba demasiado exhausta para intentar levantarme, después del día y la noche tan ajetreada que había tenido ¡Y con todo el trabajo que tenia no podía ni pensar en faltar! Resople ,miré a Darien y me acerqué a acariciarle el rostro ¡Era tan guapo! Le moví el pelo de la cara empezó a despertar y cuando abrió los ojos me miró sonriendo.

-¡Buenos días princesa! ¿Cansada?- me besó el tope de la cabeza.

-Un poco pero debo ir al trabajo- resoplé- tengo mucho que hacer- me acercó a el haciendo que me pusiera a horcajadas, rozando así su evidente erección con mi centro. Aprovechando el momento lo hundí en mi y lo monté mientras nos besábamos y acariciábamos desenfrenadamente.

-¡Joder Sere no voy a durar mucho!- me tocó mi centro y nos corrimos.

-Ahora a la ducha y al trabajo- lo besé antes de levantarme e irme al baño.

-¡Voy contigo!- le sonreí- Así ahorramos tiempo- ¡Seguro que era eso!

Nos lavamos uno al otro y nos arreglamos juntos, ya prácticamente estábamos sincronizados. Y aunque parezca raro no se me hacia incómodo, cada vez me sentía mas segura con Darien. Solo quedaban 2 semanas mas para el 4º aniversario de mi empresa, suspiré, deseaba que todo este asunto del secuestro estuviera ya arreglado para poder decir la verdad de una vez.

-¿En que piensas?- me abrazó por detrás y me besó el cuello.

-Nada de importancia, solo cosas que debo hacer- asintió no muy convencido.

-¿Podemos comer hoy juntos? Puedo pasar por ti o vernos en el lugar que quieras- suspiré-no vaya a ser que al final no pueda escaquearme.

-Si mejor nos vemos allí si puedes, yo te aviso cuando vaya por si me entretengo con algo.

-No creo que puedas entretenerte con algo mas sabiendo que espero por ti nena- me sonrió ¡Engreído!

-Si bueno, todo puede pasar ¿No crees?

-Eres mala conmigo, por si acaso te llamaré a la hora del almuerzo para recordártelo- sonreí.

-Esperare ansiosa tu llamada- entonces me acordé- ¿Tus amigos vendrán o seremos solo los 2?

-Solo los 2 , los demás podemos quedar en otro momento. De todas maneras me parece que por la mañana tenían que arreglar todo y no se si estarán libres para el almuerzo o no.

-Si sé como son esos asuntos- lo besé ligeramente en los labios- ahora vayamos a comer algo y empezar el día cuanto antes.

Salimos fuera donde se encontraban Kakeru y Kelvin esperando y los saludamos . Desayunamos juntos en la pequeña cocina y una vez terminado nos dieron privacidad a Darien y a mi para despedirnos.

-Nos veremos luego preciosa, te echaré de menos- me besó de forma intensa antes de salir juntos hacia el coche ¡Echaba de menos conducir a mi bebe! No podía esperar para volver a cogerlo.

-¡Vamos Serena!- Kakeru me abrió el coche, Darien me volvió a besar antes de dejarme entrar dentro.

-¡No lo olvides te llamaré!- sonreí.

-¡No lo haré! ¡Que tengas un lindo día! Nos veremos luego.

Nos fuimos en el auto al trabajo, llegué donde se encontraba una sonriente Mina.

-¡Buenos días !

-¡Oh Sere muy buenos días! Necesito hablar contigo en privado- me arrastró literalmente hacia mi oficina y cerró la puerta- ¡Sere necesito que me dejes alguno de esos bonitos vestidos de Diamante para mi cita con Armand!- me hizo gracia el tono suplicante en su voz.

-Claro que si Mina, ya te dije que puedes coger lo que quieras de mi armario. Se te ve muy animada por tu cita con el.

-Si, me encanta Sere y espero que sea algo mas- me guiñó el ojo.

-Si yo también lo espero- me abrazó muy efusivamente- Es un gran chico y amigo Mina, espero que no lo estropees- se puso en jarras mirándome ofendida.

-Me gusta mucho Sere y no pienso estropearlo antes de tiempo.

-Bien me alegro que pensemos igual, y ahora debo empezar a trabajar- rodó los ojos.

-¡Lo pillo! Ya me voy te dejo con tus asuntos- reí por su sarcasmo.

-Por supuesto que si- salió y me pasó la mañana de forma rápida, cuando quise darme cuenta era la hora de comer. Darien me mando un mensaje en el que decía que le había salido un imprevisto y no iba a poder venir a comer conmigo.

-¿Me acompañas preciosa?- levanté la vista encontrándome con un divertido Kaname- Hemos terminado de rodar ahora mismo y cuando me disponía a irme Mina me dijo que todavía no habías salido a comer.

-¿Y Mina también vendrá?- el puso cara de espanto a lo que no pude evitar reír.

-¡No! Ella se iba con Armand- asentí contenta que se lo estuviera tomando en serio.

-De acuerdo vamos- cogí el móvil por si Darien me llamaba,cogí la chaqueta y salimos junto con los chicos.

Nos llevaron al restaurante de Zafiro y cogimos una mesa, recordé que Zero no me había contestado a lo de la cita y decidí llamarlo mientras Kaname fue al baño.

-¿Hola Serena?

-¿Porque no me has contestado el mensaje que te envié? ¡Creí que querías conocer a mi amigo!- suspiré- incluso le hablé de ti y nuestra cita , me costó convencerlo pero lo conseguí y ahora no sé si ha sido buena idea.

-Sí me sigue interesando, es solo que he estado muy ocupado para responderte, voy a mirar ahora mi agenda y ya te digo el día- asentí a pesar que no podía verme.

-Tengo libre la noche del domingo ¿Qué te parece?

-Tengo que consultarlo con Darien y Zafiro , por mi esta bien.

-Pues ya me confirmas cuando lo sepas seguro y te mando el lugar y la hora.

-De acuerdo, te lo confirmaré lo antes que pueda- colgamos y les mandé un mensaje a cada uno preguntándole al respecto.

-¿Que haces tan atareada con el móvil?- rodé los ojos.

-Viendo como tiene la agenda Zaf y Darien para el domingo.

-¿Y? ¿Que tienes en mente?

-Algo especial- le guiñe el ojo, me acerque a él como para contarle un secreto- ¿Porque hoy no hay prensa?- me pareció muy raro que no nos siguieran por todos lados.

-Hoy alguien les dijo que estaría en el Crown- me guiñó- por lo que nos hemos evitado las molestias que suponen- me reí.

-¡Eres increíble! Siempre pensé que te gustaba todo esto de ser perseguido- me entrecerró los ojos.

-Y me gustaba pero me cansé, en la universidad era una novedad ,ahora se ha vuelto muy monótono- asentí- solo me gusta cuando me interesa la persona que lo hace.

-Entiendo que lo haces solo para ligar ¿verdad?-el rió levantando las manos en alto.

-Suena muy mal viniendo de ti pero si, exactamente para eso me interesa- rodé los ojos- por lo menos me entretengo mientras llega mi indicada- me miró serio un momento antes de seguir- ¿Darien es tu indicado Sere?- abrí los ojos con asombro ,todavía no estaba preparada para contestar a eso.

-Puedo asegurarte que estamos bien- me entrecerró los ojos.

-No es eso lo que te pregunté.

-Si lo sé, pero es que no sé que decir a lo que me has preguntado. Estamos bien y espero estarlo en mucho tiempo, es todo.

-¡Eres imposible! ¿Tan mal te dejo tu ex que no quieres hablar de compromiso?- lo señalé con dedo antes de hablarle.

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! Lo que pasó es pasado , y lo que tenga en el futuro solo nos interesa a Darien y a mi.

-De acuerdo, no te enfades, es solo que me gustaría saber hasta que punto va en serio lo vuestro , ya sabes…- me rodó los ojos porque no le entendía nada.

-Lo quiero mucho, no puedo asegurar que estaremos siempre así pero por ahora me vale- suspiré- y con el tiempo ¿Quien sabe?

-Supongo que eso en tu idioma es un si- suspiró en derrota.

-Supongo, ahora comamos algo o se nos pasara la hora y no habremos comido nada.

Seguimos conversando de cosas relacionadas con el trabajo el resto del tiempo, comimos y cuando ya nos íbamos nos tuvimos que topar con las 3 idiotas .

-¡Vaya que coincidencia vernos aquí!-como siempre Esmeralda llevaba la voz cantante secundada por Kaolinete o Calaverite.

-Si pero por suerte para todos nosotros ya nos íbamos.

-¿Que haces comiendo con él? ¿Darien no tuvo tiempo para ti hoy?- ¡Idiota! ¡Como si le importara!

-Hemos tenido cosas importantes que hacer y no hemos podido sacar tiempo, si es lo que te interesa- rieron.

-¿Que coño os importa a vosotras lo que hagamos ninguno? ¿No tenéis vida propia o qué?- se quedaron blancas con las preguntas de Kaname ¡Joderos zorras!

-¡Será mejor que vayamos con nuestros amigos y dejemos a estos maleducados solos!- ¡Pobre idiotas con los que estuvieran!

-¡Si iros antes que se den cuenta de las víboras con las que están y salgan corriendo!- ¡Mi madre! ¡No podía creer lo que le había dicho Kaname a las 3. Incluso ellas se fueron con la cabeza bien alta y el orgullo alzado sin detenerse en contestar a nada. Una vez que se alejaron nos miramos ambos y rompimos a reír en carcajadas, me echó el brazo por el hombro y nos dirigimos fuera al coche de los chicos para volver.

-¡Ésas si que están locas de atar!- Asentí totalmente de acuerdo.

Cuando íbamos en el camino de vuelta tanto Kakeru como Kelvin se pusieron nerviosos.

-¡Mierda!

-Debemos despistarlo, se nos esta acercando demasiado.

-¿Que ocurre?- miré hacia atrás y solo veía un coche pegado a nosotros , me resultaba vagamente familiar.

-Nos están siguiendo, así que agarraos fuerte- de repente comenzó a correr demasiado con el coche y la adrenalina me puso a 1000. Kaname a mi lado se veía divertido. En un tramo de carretera solitario y estrecho por el que se habían desviado se puso a nuestra altura y pude ver por el cristal a ambos tipos ¡Joder! Era el que ligaba con Mina y el que intentó secuestrarme la primera vez.

-¡Son ellos! Avisa a la policía y que nos encuentren por el camino, así podré estar tranquila y no tendré que esconderme nunca más.

-Ya hemos avisado Serena ,los espera una emboscada al final de la calle- Kakeru me sonrió- no tiene salida.

-¡Bien!- ¡Sería genial poder volver a mi rutina diaria!

-¡Esto es guay! Me recuerda a una de las películas de acción que hice – suspiró- ¡Pero esto es mucho mejor!

De repente comenzaron a disparar a nuestro coche ¡ Mierda solo esperaba que no nos hirieran a ninguno!

-Agachaos- Kakeru comenzó a disparar de vuelta mientras Kelvin manejaba.

-¡Mierda! No consigo darle a las ruedas.

-¡Dámela! A mi me pilla de mejor ángulo desde aquí- me miró como si estuviera loca - ¿Qué?

-¿Sabes disparar?- ¡Ni que fuera tan difícil darle a un botón!

-No, pero seguro que puedo hacerlo.

-Lo siento Sere pero no puedo dejarte un arma si no sabes ni disparar ¡Serías un peligro para todos!- se pasó al asiento de atrás y se puso a disparar desde mi ventanilla, Kaname me tenia abrazada por los hombros y pegada a él. El camino se me hizo eterno hasta que de repente todo paró y dejaron de escucharse disparos. Yo seguía abrazada de Kaname y tapándome los oídos.

-Sere, ya acabó todo- me besó el tope de la cabeza y asentí llorando de la emoción de haber podido librarme de toda esta mierda ¡Por fin! O por lo menos eso esperaba.

-¡Me alegro un montón!- al ver su cara de desconcierto al mirarme le aclaré- son lagrimas de felicidad- el asintió volviendo a besar el tope de mi cabeza.

-¡No llores mas preciosa! Vamos a bajarnos que tenemos que ir a comisaria a declarar- asentí y el tuvo que guiarme, me encontraba tan desorientada y emocionada a la vez.

-Sere ¿Puedes ir con el ?- asentí a Kakeru- nosotros debemos ir con la policía a terminar este tema, queremos estar en los interrogatorios para averiguar quien les pagó por secuestrar a Usagui y porque.

-Claro, Kaname me acompañara.

Uno de los policías allí presentes nos llevó a comisaria donde tuve que presentar la acusación formal y declarar todo lo ocurrido y certificar que eran los mismos tipos del anterior ataque. Llamamos a Set que se presentó allí enseguida para guiarme en todo lo legal del caso.

Podemos decir que estuve toda la tarde allí metida y cuando acabamos era demasiado tarde para si quiera pensar en volver al trabajo.

-¿Te llevo a casa Sere?- me preguntó Set.

-Si claro, pero ¿Te quedaras hasta que venga Darien? No quiero quedarme sola.

-Por supuesto que lo haré.

-Yo las acompañare- las 2 lo miramos sonriendo- ¿Qué ? Después de lo ocurrido no puedo dejar a 2 bellas damas solas a su suerte.

-¡Anda vamos ya!

Nos fuimos en el coche de Set, cuando llegamos se encontraba Tigereye allí, pensé que después de acabar todo esto se acabaría, el al ver mi duda me contestó.

-Será el tiempo que encontremos al que los mandó, no podemos bajar la guardia y que mande a otros a terminar el trabajo- asentí en acuerdo ¡Tenia razón! ¡Mierda!

Set, Kaname y yo entramos al estudio, le ofrecí algo de beber y comer mientras me duchaba. Salí rato después con un pijama y una bata puesta y estuvimos conversando y riendo. Me vino muy bien para desconectar de todo. Y así sin mas me quedé dormida en el sofá junto a Kaname ¡Había sido un día demasiado agotador para aguantar despierta mas tiempo!

DPOV

¡Joder! Llevaba intentando dar con Sere desde la hora del almuerzo,aunque le mandé un mensaje necesitaba escucharla, suspiré en derrota, incluso llamé a Kelvin y Kakeru y nada ¡Nadie me contestaba! ¿Les habría pasado algo? ¿Mi Sere estaría bien?

Me iba a volver loco de preocupación cuando me llamaron de un teléfono que no tenia registrado.

-¿Si?

-Darien soy Setsuna, la amiga de Serena.

-¿Esta contigo?

-Si se acaba de quedar dormida con nosotros- ¿Qué?

-¿Porque no me ha llamado? Estaba muy preocupado por ella.

-Han atrapado hoy a los 2 secuestradores…- me estuvo contando todo lo que paso con lujo de detalles ¡Me alegraba un montón que los hubieran cogido! ¡Malditos hijos de puta! Ibamos a hacer lo que estuviera en mi mano para que callera todo el peso de la ley en ellos .Mi pobre Sere debía estar agotada. Me puse la chaqueta y recogí todo para irme directo al estudio para estar con ella.

-Voy ya para allá.

-Esta bien, te esperaremos para irnos.

Colgué y me encamine al coche lo mas rápido que pude. Llegué allí enseguida y subí a su piso, Tigereye se encontraba allí.

-¡Vaya Chiba que tarde te apareces hoy! Tu chica se encuentra muy bien acompañada- me sonrió y su sonrisa no me gustó nada.

-Si ya Setsuna me lo dijo- el enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y no te importa ?- ¿Que coño?- ¿Si te molestaba que yo la vigilara y sin embargo que el actor ese este ahí con ella no?- ¿Qué, el idiota esta ahí? Creo que por mi cara el se dio cuenta que no sabía y se rió de mi.

-No te han dicho ¿Verdad?- negué y entré corriendo ignorando las risas de Tigereye.

La vi recostada en el sofá encima de ese maldito, estaba dormida y el le acariciaba el pelo ¡Maldito idiota!

-¡Que coño haces tocando a mi Sere!- el paró de tocarla y me miró.

-Solo trataba de confortarla , ha sido un día duro para ella.

-Si Darien, ella no quería estar sola y decidimos acompañarla ambos- asentí a regañadientes.

-Bien pues ahora que estoy aquí, no hace falta que os quedéis mas tiempo.

-¡Eso ha sido muy grosero Chiba!- le entrecerré los ojos- Pero tienes razón ya es hora de ir a dormir y estoy seguro que aquí no hay sitio para todos- me sonrió ¡Idiota!

-Si claro- Setsuna rodó los ojos- no comió nada antes de dormirse por lo que ahora cuando lo haga oblígala a comer algo- asentí.

Kaname se levantó con cuidado y la dejó sobre el cojín, los acompañé a la puerta.

-Gracias por estar con ella cuando yo no podía, pero nadie me avisó de nada. Hasta que me llamaste tú- miré a Setsuna.

-Lo siento Darien, debí haberlo hecho antes pero con todo el trajín no me acordé.

-No te preocupes por lo menos me enteré-le sonreí- aunque tarde pero lo hice gracias a ti, luego llamaré a Kelvin para saber que pasó con los tipos esos.

-Si yo también debo ir mañana a ultimar unas cosas para la denuncia de Sere.

-Chiba recuerda que eres un tipo afortunado, cuidala u otro se la llevará- se fue con Setsuna guiñándome un ojo en el proceso ¡Maldito! Se alejó tonteando con Set ¡Era peor que yo en eso!

Volví dentro con Serena, me acerqué a ella y le besé ligeramente los labios. Fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco y al verme sonrió ¡Su sonrisa iluminaba mi alma de una forma increíble! Era como si nada existiera solo nosotros 2.

-¡Darien!- me abrazó efusivamente- ¡Me alegro de verte!- nos besamos con desenfreno- Siento no haber estado atenta al móvil, pero con todo lo que pasó ni siquiera me acordé- la abracé a mi sentándome a su lado.

-No te preocupes por nada, lo entiendo, ya Setsuna me llamó y me contó todo lo que debía saber, luego llamaré a Kelvin para saber si hay novedades- asintió- ahora debemos comer algo- le di un beso en la cabeza y me levanté.

-¿Vas a cocinar tu? No hay nada hecho y no me apetece hacerlo ¿Que tal si pedimos unas pizzas? ¡Me apetece una de 4 quesos!

-Pues pizza será- cogí el teléfono y llamé para pedir las pizzas para ambos.

-¿Que va a tardar?- esa mirada ya la conocía demasiado bien.

-Una media hora- me besó y puso su mano sobre mi miembro, baje lamiendo su cuello- ¿Tienes algo en mente para ocupar ese tiempo?

-Si, vamos a probar este sofá antes de volver a mi casa- sonreí.

-Pues vayamos a el entonces.

La levanté cogiéndola por su apetitoso trasero, ella enrolló sus piernas en mi cintura, una vez en el sofá la deposité encima y la desnudé. La lamí por todas partes , entreteniéndome mas en su centro donde mordí y chupe penetrándola con los dedos hasta que se corrió.

Luego me sentó después de desnudarme de cintura para abajo y comenzó a comérmela, hasta que no pude aguantar y me corrí. Después la puse en cuatro en el sofá y la penetre primero por delante y cuando me quedaba poco cambie a atrás y use mis dedos adelante hasta corrernos juntos.

Acabamos sudados y agotados después de el gran orgasmo, por lo que fui decirle a Tigereye que íbamos a ducharnos por si venia la pizza antes que termináramos nos la recogiera él.

En la ducha nos volvimos a entretener limpiándonos a fondo el uno al otro antes de volver a penetrarla y tener otro orgasmo mas cada uno. Creo que nunca me saciaría de ella ¡Haría lo que fuera por hacerle perder el miedo al compromiso y conseguir que se case conmigo!

-Darien debemos salir ya , las pizzas han debido llegar hace rato y no quiero comerla fría- la besaba en el cuello mientras hablaba y se reía- ¡Darien!

-¡Esta bien me rindo! ¡Vístete!- cogí la pequeña maleta de ropa que llevaba conmigo desde que me quedaba con Sere y me puse un pijama. Una vez listo salí a ver si había llegado nuestro pedido. Tigereye lo había dejado allí encima de la mesa, me asegure que estuviera caliente para comerla, cogí 2 copas y una botella de vino para empezar a comer.

-¡Que bien huele! ¡Estoy hambrienta!

Nos pusimos a comer ,hablando de cosas sin importancia .Estábamos apunto de terminar cuando de repente sonó mi teléfono, era Kelvin.

-Dime Kelvin.

-Los tenemos bien cogidos, pero no sabemos con certeza quien les pagó para ello- suspiró- ellos dicen que el tipo lo hizo todo por teléfono que nunca lo vieron cara a cara, solo podemos usarlos en caso de tenerlo para un reconocimiento de voz- volvió a suspirar- y sin un sospechoso no podemos hacer mucho.

-Entonces con la seguridad que haremos-Serena me frunció el ceño.

-Pues dejaremos solo uno, ya que no creo que el tipo éste después de lo ocurrido se arriesgue a mandar a otro.

-Si pero no podemos confiarnos, ademas está la fiesta donde ella quiere decir la verdad.

-No creo que sea conveniente, es mejor dejarlo para cuando atrapemos al tipo que la quiere.

-Se lo comentaré pero no creo que le haga mucha gracia eso.

-Lo sé pero es lo mejor, se lo pondríamos mas fácil si saben que es ella.

-Ya lo sé, bueno Kelvin te dejo descansar y nosotros haremos lo mismo.

-Ya mañana os informo mejor y hablo con Serena detenidamente, nos vemos Darien.

-Adiós- colgué.

-¿Seguiré con la vigilancia?- asentí- ¡Joder! Esperaba que una vez los cogieran me dejaran tranquila- la abracé besándola suavemente.

-No sabemos quien los manda así que no podemos arriesgarnos, pero solo sera 1 a partir de mañana- asintió sin muchas ganas.

-Supongo que algo es algo- la alcé en brazos y la lleve a la cama -¿Y de volver a mi casa?

-Kelvin no me ha dicho nada,sólo que hablará contigo mañana ¡Ahora a descansar!

-Mi móvil Darien, debo cargarlo y mirar si tengo algo importante que no lo he visto desde que comimos.

Rebusqué en su bolso hasta dar con el y se lo di, cuando lo encendió estuvo mirándolo hasta que se puso pálida y lo dejo caer.

-¿Que pasa Sere?- ella negó mirando hacia el móvil. Lo cogí y miré lo que la había en la pantalla, era un mensaje a su correo personal de alguien desconocido.

 _Parece que nuestro encuentro va a retrasarse un poco pero no importa si algo tengo es paciencia para conseguir lo que quiero._

 _Ademas ahora tengo la ventaja de saber tu secreto y muy pronto seras mía Usagui ¿O debería decir Serena?_

 _Prefiero Serena es un nombre mas acorde a tu belleza, siempre tuve la sospecha que serías hermosa pero no imaginaba cuanto. Esperaré con ansias nuestro encuentro._

 _Besos_

 _Caballero de la luna._

¡Mierda! ¡Me temo que no iba a ser tan fácil deshacerse del tipo este!

 **URSU.**

 **Pues aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen, me leen o me agregan a mi o mis historias a favoritos ¡Los amo a todos!**

 **Agradezco especialmente: Maryels, ELIZABETH2261, yssareyes48 y Alex Mar Zarbritz por comentar en el anterior ¡Gracias a todas de corazón ! Sabeis que lo aprecio en el alma.**

 **Sin mas me despido, muchos besos y saludos para todas.**

 **Y cualquier cosa no dudeis en preguntarme por MP.**


	23. Capítulo 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

SPOV

¡Mierda! El tipo este ya sabía quien era en realidad y seguía interesado en secuestrarme, suspiré, anoche después de ver su mensaje Darien intentó animarme sin éxito, se acurrucó a mi y me estuvo arrullando hasta que me hice la dormida y el se durmió. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche pensando y dándole vueltas a todo este asunto ¿Porque ahora? ¿Porque yo? ¿Es por dinero? ¿Es por algo más? ¡Joder vaya mierda!

No podía creer que cuando por fin empiezo a ser feliz con un hombre mi vida se complica por otro asunto tan turbio como este ¡Un momento! ¿Sera esa la razón? Enseguida la deseché, el tipo no sabía quien era yo entonces no podía saber que tenia novio hasta ahora. Volví a resoplar y dedicí levantarme, el reloj todavía marcaba las 5:24 de la mañana estaba agotada y no podía pegar ojo, tal vez un vaso de leche caliente ayudara con eso. Me aseguré de no despertar a Darien en el proceso y fui a la cocina por él . Cuando estaba por ir al sofá a sentarme y tomármelo una figura oscura cerca de la ventana me sobresaltó.

-¿Sere? ¿Que haces levantada a esta hora?- me preguntó Kakeru ¿pero cuando había venido?

-¿Tu que haces ahí en la oscuridad? Me has dado un susto de muerte Kakeru.

-Estaba preocupado y decidí venir yo a hacer el cambio con Tigereye- se acercó a mi abrazándome por los hombros y me llevó al sofá- ¿Como te encuentras? Y dime la verdad , no ese estoy bien vacío que les das a todos para no preocuparlos - asentí me conocía muy bien a pesar de llevar varios años sin vernos.

-Estoy asustada y también cabreada- suspiré- ¡Ese hombre ya lo sabe todo y no se dará por vencido Kakeru!- me puse a llorar desconsoladamente y el me apretó mas a el.

-Si , Darien nos informó de eso anoche, estamos intentando rastrearlo pero no sé si podamos conseguirlo.

-No entiendo para qué alguien puede querer a otro contra su voluntad ¡Es algo ilógico para mí!

-Un loco supongo, o quizás quiere dinero- negué.

-Por su mensaje parece que me quiere a mi, incluso de antes de saber que soy Usagui ¿No te parece raro? Si no sabía si era hermosa o fea, gorda, flaca….- me quedé un momento pensando- y por otro les pagaba mucho dinero a los secuestradores por lo que no creo que sea alguien sin dinero.

-Tienes razón pero no pensemos mas en eso, tómate la leche y trata de dormir, estoy convencido que no lo has hecho en toda la noche.

-Si, he estado desvelada por toda esta mierda- el rió-¡Hasta tuve que hacerme la dormida para que Darien pudiera descansar algo! - el volvió a reír y yo lo hice con él.

-Se preocupa por ti y eso me gusta, te ves feliz- asentí sonriendo como una boba – Además estaremos pendientes de cualquier cosa, no te pasara nada ¡Somos los mejores en lo nuestro!

-Si, hasta ahora no tengo quejas- nos quedamos en silencio mientras bebía mi vaso de leche- no tengo por que cambiar mi vida, os dejaré vigilarme de lejos solo a uno y en el 4º aniversario diremos quien soy. No tiene caso ocultarlo cuando el que me quiere lo sabe, puede que el acoso de la prensa sobre mi me venga bien y no tenga que tener a Kaname todo el día encima- rodé los ojos.

-¿Es un poco pesado, eh?- le sonreí.

-¿Solo un poco? Yo diría insistente, de todas formas no lo tomo en serio. Le gusta ligar a todas la chicas y por supuesto yo no soy una excepción en eso- asintió.

-Creo que le gustas Sere, solo que es su forma de ser y lo lleva en los genes lo de tontear con las chicas- reímos- ¡Es verdad! Hay chicos que lo llevan en su ADN incluido- le di un ligero codazo en el lado.

-¿Si? Ni lo hubiera imaginado ¡Menos mal que el sábado tengo mi noche de chicas para distraerme de todo esto!- me apretó mas fuerte a la vez que reía.

-Solo siento tener que perdérmelo.

-¿En serio querías verme en plan solo chicas? Soy bastante aburrida.

-No lo creo, todas juntas sois un grupo digno de conocer. Cada una a su modo tiene su encanto y si los uniís todas sois geniales- asentí totalmente de acuerdo mis amigas eran todas maravillosas.

-Si , somos geniales- ahora lo miré expectante- ¿Quien viene conmigo?

-Kengo- asentí.

-El pobre se aburrirá bastante alrededor de tantas chicas.

-Sobre todo por lo tímido que es alrededor de ellas- asentí en acuerdo. Lo poco que lo había tratado me había dado cuenta que era súper tímido con las mujeres, tal vez el y Cere-Cere…

-¿Estas ideando alguna travesura?- me dió una sonrisa malvada.

-No solo pensaba- el asintió no muy convencido.

-¿Y Darien ? ¿Como lleva el que vayas mañana en una cita con Kaname? Ya me dijo Tigereye la cara que puso cuando se enteró que estaba aquí contigo- rodé los ojos.

-El entiende que solo somos amigos que van a ponerse al día de algunas cosas, además de tener que ser vista por todos esos reporteros que no lo dejan en paz- suspiré- por lo menos saben que Darien es mi novio así que no creo que haya malos entendidos esta vez.

-Si eso lo dejó mas que claro el otro día y me alegro por ti Sere.

-Y yo, Darien es maravilloso, nunca pensé poder llegar a fijarme en un tipo como él.

-¿En que sentido? Se ve buen tipo y muy atento.

-Hasta hace nada se tiraba a todo lo que llevara o pudiera llevar una falda- el rió.

-Bueno si lo hacía siendo libre no veo lo malo en ello.

-Si lo era, y lo mas raro es que después de la primera vez que lo hicimos me pidió exclusividad por ambas partes- abrió los ojos asombrado.

-¡Vaya en la primera vez! Puede que ya entonces estuviera enamorado- ¡Mierda otra vez el tema del amor!- ¿Todavía te escama esa palabra?

-Algo, pero poco a poco voy abriéndome a ella. Mira lo que he avanzado de no querer compromisos ahora tengo uno- suspiré- de momento no puedo dar más.

-Tranquila, lo mejor de todo es que el te entiende perfectamente y te da tu espacio.

-Si es increíble y lo quiero por eso- me besó el tope de la cabeza.

-Deberías ir a la cama Sere, hoy sera un día ajetreado y debes ir fresca como una lechuga- miró el reloj- puedes descansar un poco mas.

-¿Sabes que? Tienes razón, iré a acurrucarme con Darien e intentaré dormir un poco, aunque con la hora que es será mas bien poco.

-Mejor algo que nada ¿No crees? -le sonreí en respuesta.

Nos despedimos y me encaminé a la habitación, me metí dentro de la cama abrazando a Darien y me quedé dormida.

-Cariño despierta- me besaba el cuello y no pude evitar reír por las cosquillas que me ocasionaba al hacerlo.

-¡Darien!

-¿No has dormido nada verdad?- se notaba preocupado por mi.

-Un poco pero ya me recuperaré esta noche. Haré lo imprescindible hoy y volveré lo antes que pueda.

-Sere quiero que te vengas conmigo a mi apartamento a vivir- me quedé en shock mirándolo fijamente- no quiero que te sientas incómoda con ello pero es mejor que estar aquí. De todas formas el tipo ya sabe quien eres y seguro que encontrara este sitio para buscarte. En mi apartamento hay mas seguridad y no entrará nadie.

-No sé si estoy preparada para lo que implica el vivir juntos.

-Pues implica- besos- estar mas tiempo juntos- besos- compartir cosas entre nosotros- besos- y conocernos mas a fondo- me alzó ambas cejas y me reí- entre otras cosas claro.

-Me lo pensaré ¿De acuerdo?- su rostro fue iluminado con una gran sonrisa.

-Me vale, y espero que tu respuesta sea positiva.

-Ya veremos ahora- me levanté- debo ducharme y arreglarme.

-Te acompaño a la ducha y ahorramos tiempo- no pude evitar reír.

-Sí, necesito algo con lo que despertar del todo- nos encaminamos juntos a la ducha donde nos besamos e hicimos el amor un par de veces antes de salir y vestirnos.

Kakeru se encontraba allí tomando un café con bollos, al vernos nos sonrió.

-¡Buenos días a ambos!

-¡Buenos días!- contestamos a la vez- ¿Hay bollos para mi?- no pude evitar preguntar.

-¡Claro! He comprado suficiente para todos.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, Kakeru se puso serio antes de hablar.

-Tenemos que pasar por comisaría a hacer reconocimiento de ambos tipos- asentí.

-¿No se ha sabido nada del que los contrató verdad?- pregunté ansiosa deseando que la respuesta fuera positiva.

-No , lo siento Sere de verdad- se veía apenado. Entonces mi mente se iluminó con una idea que era lo mejor para todos.

-No es tu culpa, solo espero que todo esto se arregle para tener mi vida de vuelta. Es más voy a dar la entrevista a esa revista sobre mi verdad antes del día de la fiesta. Así me quitaré un peso de encima.

-¿Estas segura ?-Darien se veía bastante nervioso- no quiero que te precipites por lo que pasó ayer.

-Lo he estado pensando ,y como va a saberse de todas formas mientras antes mejor. Hace tiempo que querían una entrevista con Usagui ofreciendo cifras muy elevadas, las aceptaré y las donaré a las causas benéficas a las que apoyo- Darien y Kakeru me observaban con orgullo.

-¡Eres maravillosa!- Me besó apasionadamente -¡Y te amo mas por eso!- la palabra cada vez se me hacía mas agradable decirla.

-¡Yo también lo hago Darien!- lo besé también y una risa alegre iluminó su cara .Solo dije la verdad y eso pareció gustarle cosa que me gustaba a mi también.

Nos despedimos antes de ir con Kakeru a comisaría y después a mi empresa, Darien me dio un beso largo y apasionado junto a mi auto, porque sí hoy había decidido ir en él y Kakeru me acompañaría. No estaba dispuesta a ir sin él más. Parece que me quedé mas tiempo de la cuenta admirándolo.

-¿Parece que lo echabas de menos?- le sonreí.

-Si que lo hacía- llegamos a comisaría donde acabamos enseguida, sólo debía ver a varios tipos a través de un cristal y apuntar a los secuestradores, el inspector a cargo fue muy amable conmigo. Una vez que terminamos nos dirigimos a la empresa y me detuve junto a Mina- Necesito que contactes con The gossip para programar la entrevista con Usagui- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Sere esos tíos todavía no sabemos seguro si..!

-El que los mandó ya sabe quien soy- se veía consternada- así que ahora da igual si lo digo o no así que quiero terminarlo cuanto antes, contacta a Set y que haga lo necesario para que todo el dinero sea destinado a las asociaciones benéficas con las que colaboro.

-Lo haré ,pero ¿Como sabes?

-Me mandó un correo anoche y me lo dijo bien claro, así que ya no hay dudas, solo queda esperar que lo cojan y saber porque me quiere a mi de entre todas las ricas del país.

-¿Podrías usarme para despistar?- le eché una mirada enojada.

-¿Como crees que voy a arriesgarte Mina? Nadie se va a poner de cebo, ahora haz lo que te dije que quiero terminarlo cuanto antes ella resopló pero no replicó como esperaba y se puso a hacer lo que le había dicho, tal vez el juntarse con Armand ya le estaba viniendo bien.

Nada mas entrar en mi oficina me puse a trabajar, estaba muy concentrada cuando entró Zaf a verme, no pude ocultar la sonrisa en mi cara al verlo.

-¡Zaf!- nos abrazamos.

-Vine en cuanto me enteré ¿Estas bien?- asentí- ¡Menos mal Sere ! No sabes el mal rato que pasé cuando me lo dijeron.

-Si ahora solo queda saber quien los mandó en mi busca- asintió. Entonces recordé que tenía que hablar con todos ellos para decir la verdad antes que la revista saliera a la luz, no quería que se enfadaran ninguno por no hacerlo- por cierto necesito que me hagas un favor, quiero una comida con todos y me refiero a todos para decir algo muy importante.

-¿Que sería eso? - me entrecerró los ojos.

-Os lo diré cuando nos juntemos y si puede ser el domingo mucho mejor- quería hacerlo antes que se diera a conocer en los medios y estaba segura que la revista haría la entrevista lo antes posible.

-De acuerdo lo haré- en ese momento entró Mina.

-Sere ya tengo ese asunto listo para que lo mires- asentí sabiendo perfectamente de lo que hablaba.

-Si ahora lo veo, Zaf si no te importa ¿Podrías acompañar a Mina un segundo? Cuando acabe con esto te aviso ,tenemos que hablar de nuestra cita- me guiñó el ojo.

-Dalo por hecho, ahora Mina porque no me llevas a ver ese tal Kaname del que todos hablan , me han dicho que es muy simpático…- se alejaron hablando y sacudí la cabeza, parecia que Zaf se iba soltando poco a poco.

-¡Hola!- hablé a la persona al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Usagui?

-Con ella, como supongo ya sabrán he decidido darme a conocer antes de lo que tenía previsto y he elegido su revista porque confio lo traten de forma respetuosa, nada de titulares cadenciosos. Solo quiero que digan las mismas palabras que yo exprese en la entrevista, es mi única petición, respecto al dinero acepto su última oferta y será donado a varias asociaciones ¿Alguna pregunta?

-No, parece que lo tiene todo bien atado y con el periodista que la haga ¿Tienes alguno en mente?

-Solo quiero que sea alguien serio y respete mis opiniones y no las tergiverse, quiero todo al pie de la letra a como yo lo diga, en el tema de las fotos se harán conmigo y con mi novio. Quiero dejar bien claro que estamos bien juntos antes que nos molesten con rumores innecesarios y malintencionados.

-Entonces ya esta cazada ¡ Una lástima !– rodé los ojos.

-Si como sea, dime día , hora , lugar y allí estaremos. Espero que lo avisen a él también por si tuviera inconveniente en el día y cambiarlo. Mi secretaría le dará el teléfono de él.

-Te avisaré lo antes posible, y gracias por pensar en nosotros. Lo hablaré con el también- ¡ah se me olvidaba!

-Ninguna palabra de quien somos antes que salga la revista, sé que cuando sepan quien es mi novio sabrán quien soy y espero que no salga antes de tiempo.

-Si no se preocupe por eso, nosotros somos los mas interesados en que no se filtre nada de esto . Así que voy a arreglarlo todo y te aviso ¡gracias de nuevo!

-De nada, ahora tengo cosas que hacer esperaré su llamada- colgué.

Salí a buscar a Zaf que se encontraba muy entretenido con Mina y Kaname conversando.

-¡Sere! - Kaname me abrazó efusivamente alzándome en brazos-¡ Te ves mejor ,aunque esas ojeras no quedan bien en tu bonita cara!- sonreí.

-Gracias por el cumplido Kaname, eres el mejor en eso- le di un codazo en el lado- de verdad muchas gracias por apoyarme ayer.

-No fue nada ,lo hice con gusto- me acercó a el pasando un brazo por mis hombros, Zaf nos veía divertido- tenemos que quedar para mañana recuerda que es nuestra cita.

-Si no lo olvido…

-¡El sábado noche de chicas! Hace tanto que no vamos todas juntas, será fantástico- se puso a dar saltos y palmas de la emoción- ¡Nos lo pasaremos en grande!

-Si pero nada de pasarse bebiendo- le señalé con el dedo para dar énfasis a lo que quería decir.

-Si lo prometo, no beberé demasiado.

-Eso espero, la última vez que fuimos de fiesta te bebiste todo lo que pillaste- rodó los ojos.

-Ahora es distinto se puede decir que estoy con alguien cosa que no pasó en la otra- abrí los ojos de la sorpresa.

-¿En serio? ¿Estáis juntos, juntos?- tenía curiosidad por saber , los chicos observaban expectantes al igual que yo.

-Si te refieres a si me ha pedido ser su novia no, pero vamos avanzando, ayer en la comida vino a buscarme y me besó- su mirada era soñadora y feliz.

-Me alegro por ti Mina, espero que siga progresando.

-¡Y yo! Así dejará de acosarme- Mina le dio un pisotón en el pie-¡Auch! Eso duele.

-Y las tonterías que dices también, se fue a su escritorio bastante molesta con el comentario de Kaname.

-Parece que la has cabreado y créeme cuando te digo que no es bueno tenerla en contra- me miró asustado.

-¿No me matara verdad?- rodé los ojos.

-¡No seas tonto! - me dirigí a Zaf y lo cogí de la cintura y lo guié al interior de mi oficina de nuevo para hablar en privado.

-¡Espera! ¿Donde vais? - quiso saber Kaname.

-¿No es obvio? Tenemos cosas que hablar- el me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Con él?- señaló a Zaf desconcertado y asentí- No entiendo porque os lleváis tan bien a pesar de haber sido pareja y haberlo dejado.

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia- le dije entre seria y divertida- ahora vuelve a tu trabajo y dejanos hacer el nuestro.

-¡Pero!-lo miré amenazante.

-Nada de peros a trabajar ahora mismo- se fue refunfuñando y se alejó de nosotros.

-Parece que le sigues gustando igual o mas que antes- le rodé los ojos a Zaf.

-No es mucho mérito, le gustan todas las chicas ¿Porque sería yo una excepción?

-No creo que le gusten todas igual, recuerda cuando te tomaron fotos besándote con el- le señalé con el dedo de forma acusatoria.

-Eso fue un simple roce no fue beso de nada, simplemente los reporteros lo magnificaron todo- el rió.

-Solo digo que con ninguna otra se ha dejado ver así- lo volví a mirar mal- ¡Vale no te digo mas! Seguro que Darien estará alerta con el y mas mañana que tenéis una cita. Debe estar subiéndose por las paredes- sonreí.

-El lo entiende aunque no le gusta y si , vamos a recordar viejos tiempos pero nada que sea de interés publico, iremos a cenar, al cine y a tomar algo, lo mismo que solíamos hacer en la universidad- suspiró.

-Si ,todavía me acuerdo de lo mal que lo pasaba cuando te ibas con el.

-¿En serio? No entiendo el porque- me miró asombrado.

-¡Pensaba que ibas a dejarme por él, pase unos días realmente malos por eso!- me reí.

-Tiene gracia que al final fueras tu quien me dejara a mi- me miró apenado.

-Si por ese entonces ni me imaginaba lo que me pasaría- suspiré.

-¿Alguna vez has probado con otra chica aparte de mi? Puede que el problema fuera yo y no el que sea chica- el se levantó y vino a abrazarme.

-Sere escuchame no hay nada mal contigo ni conmigo simplemente soy así y ya está, me hubiera gustado sentir diferente cuando lo hicimos pero no fue así y lo siento de verdad. Nunca antes me había planteado estar con hombres, y sin embargo ahora no se me ocurriría estar con mujeres- asentí.

-¿Pero no hice nada mal verdad ? Muchas veces pienso en ese día y lo repaso en mi mente una y otra vez para averiguar si fue fallo mío y no consigo nada- suspiré y el apretó su agarre- solo espero que encuentres la felicidad y si puede ser con Zero mucho mejor- al decir su nombre abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Has dicho Zero? ¿Como Zero Kiryuu? ¿El cantante caliente del momento?

-El mismo- se puso a dar vueltas nervioso por toda la oficina- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Sere por dios es Zero Kiryuu! ¿No lo entiendes?- negué.

-Es demasiado famoso para salir con él, seguro que tiene tipos mejores con los que compartir su tiempo que yo y la prensa lo acosa por todos lados lo que supone… - le amenacé con el dedo antes de hablar.

-Ahora no vas a fallar ya tenemos la cita y me importa una mierda lo demás y a ti debería también, es un gran chico por lo poco que lo conozco y puede ser un nuevo comienzo para ti. Y aunque te parezca increíble esta emocionado de conocerte.

-No sé Sere, todavía no me siento preparado para dar el salto y mas con alguien a quien idolatro en todos los sentidos posible.

-Lo estarás ya verás y puede que Zero te sea de ayuda, a mi me ayudó bastante- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Con qué te ayudó?- ¡Mierda debería haberme callado!

-Con nada, cosas nuestras- me levanté rápidamente para cambiar de tema- ahora si me disculpas debo empezar a trabajar ya o no terminaré nunca , y recuerda de organizar una comida para todos y dar la noticia que quiero y si puede ser el domingo mejor que mejor.

-Vale lo haré pero deberías de ser mas disimulada a la hora de dar largas a la gente- lo acompañé a la puerta.

-Si adiós , cuando sepas seguro lo del domingo avísame por favor- el me sonrió en respuesta , le besé la mejilla y me dispuse a entrar a terminar el trabajo que tenía ¡Me había librado de contestar a algo incómodo menos mal!

DPOV

¡Joder me encontraba tan nervioso que no podía concentrarme en el trabajo! Salí para poder relajarme y airearme y en cuanto me asaltaron 3 modelos fui corriendo a la oficina de mi padre ¿Las mujeres no entienden que no es no? Necesitaba hablar con alguien de confianza para desahogarme. En cuanto entré mi padre se quedó mirándome como si estuviera loco.

-¡Darien que te pasa! ¿No te enseñe modales de niño para entrar a los sitios?

-Necesito hablar papa- me senté en el sofá que tenía y el lo hizo conmigo- Siento no haberme anunciado o llamado pero estoy muy nervioso y necesito consejo.

-Pues tu dirás solo espero que no hayas hecho ninguna tontería de nuevo- lo miré enojado.

-¡No! Solo necesito hablar sobre algo que me tiene muy nervioso- asintió ¿Por donde empezaba?

-¿Y?- me miraba exasperado pidiendo que comenzara, suspiré antes de empezar a contarle todo.

-Pues veras te haré un resumen general de todo- asintió ansioso por saber que estaba mal- resulta que Sere es la famosa Usagui dueña de su empresa y va a dar una entrevista para decirlo a todo el mundo- mi padre se quedó en shock- ¿Papa estás bien? ¿Me estás escuchando?- ¡Nada no reaccionaba!

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que tu novia es la soltera de oro?- ahora empezó a reír, a mi no me hacia ninguna gracia todo este asunto- Ya entiendo tus nervios y preocupación.

-Papa esto es serio- al ver mi cara de preocupación mi padre se puso serio.

-Esta bien, entiendo que te preocupe que te la quieran quitar pero hijo, si ella te quiere no se dejará engañar por quien la desea solo por el dinero que posee- resoplé.

-No lo sé papa, hay muchos chicos que la quieren ahora sin saber lo que posee ¿Cuantos más saldrán luego? -me removí los pelos con nerviosismo- y los celos y yo hacemos muy malas migas- suspiré cansado- ya hemos peleado antes por culpa de ellos y tengo miedo de cagarla otra vez- mi padre sonrió.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto y hablarlo con ella, es lo mejor, la confianza con tu pareja. Tu madre y yo nos contamos hasta lo mas mínimo e insignificante y por lo que puedes observar nos va bastante bien- asentí en acuerdo.

-Si ¿verdad? Me gustaría apoyarla para la entrevista pero no sé si me quiere allí con ella o no. Y por otro lado me da miedo preguntar y que piense que soy demasiado posesivo- rodó los ojos.

-Lo de posesivo ya debe saberlo créeme y lo demás ya sabes háblalo con ella y…- sonó mi móvil y era un número que no conocía ¿Quien sería? Le hice una seña a mi padre para que esperara antes de descolgar.

-¡Buenas tardes! ¿Con Darien Chiba?

-Si soy yo ¿Con quien hablo?

-Soy Matt director de The gossip , lo llamamos para informarle que la entrevista se hará en la suite del hotel Luz de Luna y debe venir preparado para las fotos con su novia- ¿Que? ¿Serena quería que saliera con ella? ¡Eso era simplemente maravilloso!- ¿Hola sigue ahí?

-¡Ah si perdone es que estaba atendiendo otro asunto! ¿Entonces debo estar allí con Sere y nos hará la entrevista juntos?

-La entrevista será solo a Usagui y después se harán fotos juntos por ello debe venir preparado de ropa , lleve una muda elegante y otra mas casual para las fotos.

-De acuerdo ¿Cuando sería?

-Ya se lo comunicara su novia cuando nos avisen ,de momento no lo sabemos seguro pero creo que será el lunes por la mañana- no recordaba nada importante para entonces.

-Bien pues si no tiene nada más que decir lo dejo que tengo mucho que hacer- ¡Estaba eufórico de la alegría que sentía!

-Si por supuesto adiós señor Chiba- cuando colgué me entraron ganas de saltar , mi padre pareció darse cuenta y me miraba divertido.

-¿Estas contento? Parece que tus dudas han sido resueltas- asentí, miré el reloj y quedaba poco para la hora de la comida ¡Tenía que verla!

-¡Papa te dejo, voy a buscarla y darle un buen beso de agradecimiento!- mi padre rió.

-¡No quiero saber que clase de besos o donde le das a tu novia hijo!- ahora me reí yo.

-¡Adiós nos vemos luego!

Cogí mi coche y llegué lo mas rápido a la oficina de Sere, tuve que hablar con Mina antes.

-Mina ¿Puedo darle una sorpresa a mi chica?

-¡Darien !¿Que haces aquí? Sere no me ha dicho que venías.

-Es lo que tiene las sorpresas que no se saben hasta que te las dan- ella se rió de forma sarcástica.

-¡Que gracioso eres! Lo digo porque tiene muchas cosas que hacer y no puedes distraerla.

-¡Vamos, comer tiene que hacerlo y yo quiero llevarla a un lugar especial!- rodó los ojos.

-¿En serio? ¡Esta bien pasa dentro y cerrad la puerta!- le guiñé el ojo antes de encaminarme a la puerta cuando entré la vi muy concentrada en unos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa, ni siquiera se percató que era yo quien entró.

-Mina cierra la puerta y entra por favor, necesito ver mejor unas cosas, tengo que hablar con Armand…- ella seguía parloteando sobre trabajo y sin que me viera me puse por detrás de ella y entonces me puse a hacerle un masaje en los hombros , se sobresaltó.

-¡Kaname ya te he dicho que no quiero este tipo de demostraciones de afecto por tu parte, eres demasiado terco ! Y aunque te lo agradezca en el alma debido al estrés que tengo prefiero las manos de Darien sobre mi…- se volvió y cuando me vio se quedó sorprendida- ¿Darien? ¿Cuando..?

-Con que demostraciones de afecto ¿ Eh?- se puso roja como un tomate.

-Bueno tu ya sabes como se pone de cariñoso a veces pero nada de lo que no pueda ocuparme sola- me guiñó un ojo- como has podido comprobar- me abrazó por la cintura, besando suavemente mis labios.

-Venía a agradecer a mi hermosa novia que me incluyera en esa entrevista que quiere hacer- ella me sonrió- significa mucho para mi- le dije ya mas serio porque era la verdad.

-No quería hacerlo sola, no tienes que preocuparte de preguntas malintencionadas porque las revisaré antes con el director, fue un requisito muy importante para hacerlo, a nosotros nos tomaran fotos para enseñar al mundo a mi atractivo novio o para los mas chismosos el soltero que ha cazado a la soltera mas rica de Japón- me reí.

-¿Sabes ? Me parece muy gracioso que de todas las mujeres con las que me he topado que solo me querían por mi dinero, acabara chocando con la única que no lo necesita y termináramos juntos a pesar de tan mal comienzo- volvió a reír.

-Si, ese comentario tuyo no me causó muy buena impresión- me besó los labios dándome un ligero muerdo- tienes suerte que eres lo bastante guapo y atractivo para llamar mi atención- le devolví el muerdo.

-¿O sea que solo me quieres por mi físico?- otro muerdo.

-Ahora mismo, lo necesito con desespero- me apretó en mi miembro ya erecto- y veo que el está listo para mi- me desabrochó los pantalones , sacó mi miembro y me senté en el escritorio, ella lo hizo en la silla y comenzó a chupármela lentamente empezando desde la raíz a la punta, dándome ligeros muerdos por la misma, estaba en lo mejor cuando de repente se abrió la puerta ¡Mierda se me olvidó cerrarla!

-¡Sere tenemos que hablar!- ¡El imbécil ! Me reí internamente, por su silencio debió de vernos ¡Menos mal que yo me encontraba de espaldas ! Aunque no había que ser muy listos para imaginar lo que hacíamos.- Esto... veo que te pillo... ocupada después hablamos- volvió a cerrarse, no pude evitar reír cuando me di cuenta que Serena se encontraba con la cara escondida entre mis piernas, de vergüenza por lo ocurrido, así que la alcé para animarla.

-¡Eh tranquila no ha sido nada de cuidado!- estaba roja a reventar.

-¡Oh dios Darien ! ¡Nos han pillado en medio de...de…

-Una mamada con tu novio , no creo que sea nada grave, además el que nos ha pillado seguro que ha sido visto así varias veces ¿No crees?- rió.

-Seguramente pero a mi no me ha pasado nunca- le besé la cabeza.

-Te diré lo que haremos, iremos a comer a un lugar especial y lo haremos allí- le guiñe el ojo- sera fantástico créeme , pero debemos darnos prisa o no nos dará tiempo- me volví a colocar los pantalones y nos encaminamos hacia la puerta, antes de salir de di un caluroso beso para que dejara de pensar en lo ocurrido, pero al salir se encontraba allí el causante de su incomodidad esperando ¡Maldito idiota!

-Sere hay algo que debes saber y no puedo esperar a que vuelvas- le entregó el móvil , me puse a ver alrededor del mismo- en el se reproducía el videoclip que Serena había rodado hace poco, cuando terminó se quedó mirando a la espera que ella le dijera algo.

-Es un video ¿Y que tiene que ver conmigo?- rodó los ojos.

-Según los créditos- los buscó y se los mostró- pone que la chica ésta eres tú, a menos que haya otra Serena Tsukino por aquí que yo no sepa- abrió los ojos sorprendida al igual que yo ¡Iba a matar a Seiya! ¡Joder ahora todos iban a verla casi desnuda sabiendo quien es!- Veo que no te hace mucha gracia Chiba- lo miré enojado.

-¡Seiya no debió de poner tu nombre en los créditos, me parece fuera de lugar cuando le dijiste que no querías que se supiera que habías sido tu¡ ¡Voy a..!- ella se puso en jarras.

-¿No debería ser yo la enfadada aquí? - asentí gruñendo- Ya me encargaré de él ahora vayamos a comer, Mina dile a Set que se encargue de esto. No quiero que digan nada fuera de lugar , fue un favor a un amigo que muy pronto dejará de serlo- Mina se rió.

-¡Entendido jefa! Lo dejo listo antes de ir a comer y si quieres puedo ir viendo como vengarnos- le guiñó divertida.

-Ya veremos- se rieron ambas, cosa que no era un buen presagio para Seiya ¡Que se joda! ¡Se lo merece!

-¡Bien pues arreglado vamos!- la llevé de la cintura todo el camino hacia mi coche, Kakeru nos seguiría en el suyo. La llevé a un restaurante privado junto a la playa. Estaba muy contenta cuando llegamos al lugar.

-¡Es precioso Darien! ¡Me encanta!- el mesero nos llevó a la mesa nos sentamos junto a la ventana donde se veía el mar, pedimos y seguimos hablando de nuestro día.

Comimos charlando alegremente de todo y terminando pedí el postre para tomarlo fuera. Había encargado que prepararan en la cala privada del restaurante una manta con champan, fresas con nata y bombones de chocolate. Kakeru se aseguró que no hubiera nadie antes de ir puesto que la única salida y entrada era por el restaurante y a continuación nos dio privacidad para nosotros. La llevé a la manta y nos sentamos.

-¡Esto es maravilloso Darien! Es lo mas bonito que ha hecho nadie por mi jamás.

-Si también es la primera vez que lo hago y me gusta que sea contigo- nos dimos las fresas el uno al otro y bebimos un poco del champan. Nos besamos con salvajismo y le subí la falda hasta la cintura, aparté el tanga que llevaba y sacando mi erección la penetré con todas las ganas que le tenía desde esta mañana, lo hicimos lento y suave a la vez que fuerte y rápido hasta que alcanzamos el orgasmo juntos y nos adecentamos un poco. Miré el reloj y ya debíamos volver ¡Me pasaría el día aquí con ella si pudiera!

-Sere no quiero ser aguafiestas pero debemos volver al trabajo.

-¡Si será lo mejor, debo hacer muchas cosas aun!- al levantarnos la abracé fuerte y la besé de nuevo envolviendo su lengua con la mía de forma posesiva.

-De Seiya me encargo yo , no te preocupes por él- se rió.

-¿No lo mataras verdad?

-Si hace falta lo haré- se rió mas fuerte.

-No creo que tengamos que llegar a esos extremos- asentí- pero también le daré lo suyo en cuanto pueda.

-Eso espero ,es uno de mis mejores amigos pero no me gusta nada lo que ha hecho.

-Bien pues mientras no pienses en matarlo y enterrar su cadáver puedes hacer lo que quieras-me guiñó un ojo- No le digas nada de mi así lo sorprenderé mejor -la guié al restaurante de nuevo donde ya la esperaba Kakeru. Nos despedidos en la puerta, ella volvería con Kakeru y yo sólo a mi oficina para que nos diera tiempo de llegar.

Al llegar al trabajo quité de en medio lo mas importante hasta que mi secretaria me avisó de una llamada.

-Señor Chiba tiene al señor Caos por la linea 1.

-Pasámelo Karmesite.

-Si señor- enseguida escuche la voz de Caos ¿Que querría?

-Buenas tardes Darien, necesitaba hablar contigo urgentemente.

-Usted dirá.

-He adelantado la reunión que teníamos a la semana que viene, y visto con quien vas a venir me gustaría incluirla en los negocios también- me extrañé de su declaración, el sabía que iba con Serena pero ¿Que había con eso?

-No lo entiendo ¿Que quiere decir?

-Ya sé que tu novia es la dueña de The moonlight, por lo que quiero concretar unos asuntos con ella también, eres un hombre afortunado- suspiré- has conseguido a una chica guapa, lista y rica.

-¿Como se ha enterado?- se rió.

-Tengo a gente por todos lados mirando por lo que me interesa y uno de ellos se enteró de esto y como comprenderás su nombre me sonaba de verlo junto al tuyo en la lista de invitados a la reunión.

-Si pero ¿Que desea tratar con ella? Todavía no sé si podrá venir para el fin de semana que quiere.

-No te preocupes vendrá y tu también, haremos buenos negocios juntos.

-¿Para qué realmente la quiere? En principio los negocios iban solamente conmigo y ahora que sabe quien es mi novia la mete a ella- suspiré en cansancio a pesar de ser mayor para Sere no me fiaba de sus intenciones ¡Si sé que puede sonar paranoico pero era lo que sentía!

-¿Celoso Chiba? Aunque reconozco que es muy hermosa , no es mi tipo, solo me interesa para algo que tengo entre manos puedes estar tranquilo por eso- se rio de nuevo.

-Puede que lo esté un poco pero es normal, mi chica despierta muchas pasiones por donde camina y debo estar atento a los buitres- volvió a reír mas fuerte.

-Se te olvida que tu también lo haces o no te acuerdas de la última vez que estuvimos juntos , nos lo pasamos muy bien. Una pena que no podamos volver a repetirlo ahora ¿Verdad?

-Si, pero eso ya es pasado para mi, ahora soy un hombre comprometido y no quiero tener aventuras pasajeras. Ninguna se compara a mi chica.

-Como quieras, coméntaselo y me dices, si no yo mismo me pondré en contacto con ella para tratar de convencerla, estoy seguro que aceptará.

-De acuerdo ,dejame a mi decírselo y el lunes te informaré de lo que me diga y si no es de tu agrado podrás decírselo tu.

-De acuerdo entonces, el lunes te llamo y me das mi contestación.

-En eso quedamos adiós- colgué todavía en shock ¿Que diablos quería tratar con Serena? ¡Mierda!

Después de recomponerme decidí dejar de comerme la cabeza con algo que no podía remediar y me dispuse a llamar a Seiya para darle lo suyo, le marcaba y me mandaba al contestador ¡Será! ¡Seguro que sabía para lo que lo llamaba! Y había apagado el teléfono ¡Maldita sea!

Terminé mis asuntos mas urgentes para pasarme por la discográfica antes que saliera y pillarlo desprevenido. Cuando llegué fui directo a su oficina como me conocían todos nadie me iba a parar por el camino. Saludé a su secretaria que trataba de impedirme entrar pero fue tarde, entré dejándola fuera y ¡Mierda debería de haber llamado!

Seiya se encontraba tirándose a una chica sobre su escritorio, iba a salir cuando se percató de mi presencia.

-¿Darien que haces aquí?- estaba de espaldas a ellos para no ver nada no deseado, escuché movimiento supongo que se estarían vistiendo- Vete mi amigo necesita hablar- la chica pasó por mi lado para salir y me miró lascivamente chupándose los labios ¿De donde sacaba Seiya a estas mujeres? ¿Con ese tipo salía yo antes de Sere? ¡No lo puedo creer ahora que había probado a Sere ninguna me parecía de interés! Solo esperaba que me fuera bien sino la iba a tener cruda. Me volví a Seiya que se encontraba ya vestido y lo miré enojado.

-¿Como se te ocurre poner el nombre de Serena en los créditos del videoclip?- el se quedó estático y hasta un poco blanco al oírlo.

-¿Que? Eso no es posible si nadie sabía su nombre, no lo dije por lo mismo.

-Pues está claro que alguien si lo sabía porque su nombre esta ahí y dejame decirte que Serena no está nada contenta- tragó grueso antes de hablar.

-¿Bombom esta enfadada ? - asentí- ¡Mierda! ¡Voy a llamar a Mark ahora mismo para saber quien ha dicho que se ponga su nombre ahí!

Llamó a Mark y en cuanto entró por la puerta se veía nervioso ¡Este lo sabía!

-Mark ¿Me puedes decir quien puso el nombre de Bombom en los créditos? - el bajó la vista apenado- fui muy claro en el asunto de no querer que se supiera quien era la chica del video ¿ O no?

-Si señor Kou pero Zero se negó a estrenarlo sin dar el mérito que merecía a la chica que salió con él- ¡Hijo de puta!- y no pudimos negarnos , el mismo nos dio el nombre.

-¡Pero eso no es competencia de él es mía que soy el dueño de todo lo que sale de aquí y ahora por tu culpa tengo a una amiga muy cabreada!- tosí para que me incluyera en eso- ¡Y a su novio más cabreado todavía y todo por tu culpa!

-Lo siento pero en ese momento no me pareció que fuera un gran problema por eso acepté la petición de Zero.

-¿Se puede hacer algo para quitarlo?- negó- ¡Mierda!

-Ya ha salido en todos los canales y aunque lo intentáramos ya lo saben en todos lados, el hecho de removerlo solo hará el boom del video mas grande- ¡Joder tenía razón!

-¡JODER! Solo espero que ella y sus amigas no intenten jugármela porque tu pagarás las consecuencias- pareció encogerse ante su amenaza- ahora dile a Zero que quiero hablar con él ¿Se encuentra aquí?

-No, pero puedo llamarlo para que venga, solo que le diré una pequeña mentira pues como le diga la verdad no vendrá- asintió.

Dejamos a Mark arreglar lo de Zero y mientras esperábamos le mandé un mensaje a Serena donde le contaba todo y le mandé un beso fuerte. Ella me dijo tener todo bajo control para darle su merecido al responsable cuando supiera seguro quien era.

-¿Está muy enojada?- rodé los ojos.

-Pues tu dirás, sabes que a ella no le gusta todo este circo de la popularidad, encima la has pillado en un momento que va a serlo quiera o no y tu le metes más todavía- ¡Joder cuando se sepa que es Usagui pondrán el video por todos lados! ¡Hay que joderse!

Esperamos charlando los 3 hasta que apareció el tal Zero por la puerta y ¡Joder el tío estaba demasiado bien ! Menos mal que era gay si no tendría problemas con mi Sere por este tipo.

-¿Qué, tenemos reunión de chicos guapos y no lo sabía? Si me hubieras dicho hubiera venido antes Mark.

-No es gracioso, yo mando aquí y dije que no quería que apareciera el nombre de Bombom en el video y me acaban de decir que tu dijiste que había que ponerlo ¿Con que derecho lo hicistes?

-Con el que me da ser él que lo hace, no pienso obviar un trabajo bien hecho, si ella no quiere trabajar de esto lo respeto pero no voy a quitarle el mérito de hacerlo bien ¿Ella está aquí?- la buscó por todos lados, se veía ansioso por verla ¡Que demonios!

-No pero yo si – me miró sin saber que tenía que ver eso con ella- soy su novio y como verás no estoy nada contento- se acercó a mi repasándome de arriba a abajo, me puse nervioso y Seiya a mi lado se reía.

-¡Vaya ella dijo que eras guapo pero no me imaginaba cuanto! Si algún día te gustara probar llámame guapo yo encantado te mostraré todo lo interesante de mi mundo – me guiñó un ojo ,Seiya volvió a reír mas fuerte y le di un codazo en el costado.

-No estoy interesado y ahora volvamos al tema de Serena que es de lo que hablábamos- rodó los ojos.

-¡Esta bien! Pero seguiré diciendo lo mismo, además sale preciosa ¿No crees? - me guiñó el ojo de nuevo.

-Si que lo está pero ella no quería ser reconocida ¡Esa fue su petición antes de hacerlo y por tu culpa no he podido cumplirla! ¡Y Bombom me va a matar por tu culpa!

De repente se abrió la puerta y entró ella muy cabreada con una revista en la mano señalándolo con el dedo acusador, Zafiro y Diamante venían con ella ¿Pero que diablos?

-¡Puedes apostar tu culo que lo haré! ¡Lo dije bien claro Seiya no quiero que se me reconozca y mira! – tiró la revista sobre la mesa, la cogimos ambos y en ella hablaban de Zero ,del video y por supuesto de Serena a la cual se hacia mención fotograma a fotograma de su magnifica actuación y en todas se veía ¡Mejor no lo digo! Incluso hacían alusión a una posible ruptura de nosotros por haber hecho el video ¡Cabrones!

-¡Joder Bombom lo siento mucho! La culpa la tiene él- señaló a Zero- que fué el que obligo a Mark a ponerte en los créditos – se dirigió a Zero ahora - ¡Díselo a ella!

El se acercó a Serena y la abrazó, ella rompió a llorar y me entró ganas de romperle la cara al idiota, Diamante los observaba a ellos y a mi alternadamente,me sonreía de forma irónica ¡Imbécil si es gay! Zafiro se veía demasiado impresionado comiéndose con la mirada al tipo.

-¡Joder no deberías haberlo hecho mi vida ya era demasiado complicada sin esta mierda!- la separó limpiándole las lagrimas, momento que aproveché y me acerqué a ella.

-Sere cielo ¿Estás bien?- negó y se abrazó a mi, ahora fui yo quien le sonreí a Diamante.

Diamante aprovechó de presentarse con Zero que se encontraba un poco apenado por ver el estado de Serena.

-Estoy encantado de conocerlo , soy un gran fan de su trabajo- le dio la mano y de inmediato fue a presentar a su hermano- el es mi hermano Zafiro – al escuchar su nombre la cara de Zero se iluminó y lo admiró más tiempo de la cuenta. Antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo y besarlo en la boca ligeramente.

-¡Vaya estaba deseando conocerte cariño! Estoy seguro que lo pasaremos muy bien el domingo- le guiñó el ojo a la vez que lo besaba de nuevo. Lo mas increíble fue que no lo quitó cuando lo hizo.

Todos se quedaron estáticos, sobre todo Sere y Diamante que tenían una cara de desconcierto que era claramente notoria. ¿Que haría Zafiro ahora ?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo tanto a mi como a mis historias sobre todo a: yssareyes48, Alex Mar Zarbritz, Maryels y Mario1981 por comentar en el anterior ¡Muchas gracias a los 4!**

 **Les recuerdo que pueden encontrarme en Wattpad y Fanfic. es bajo el mismo seudónimo que aquí. Cualquier duda o consulta no dudéis en decírmelo a través de MP, prometo contestar lo antes posible.**

 **Sin más me despido, muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	24. Capítulo 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

SPOV

¡Oh dios mio! ¿Esto estaba pasando de verdad o estaba dormida? Incluso me pellizqué el brazo y dolió. Frente a mi estaban besándose con ansias Zero y Zafiro que acababan de conocerse y encima delante de Diamante, Mark y Seiya que no sabían nada de sus preferencias.

¿Que hacía ahora? ¿Los dejaba en su burbuja o la disipaba? Pero otra persona la rompió antes que yo.

-¿Te gustan los hombres? ¡Pero si estuviste años con Bombom! - acabando Seiya el silencio, al nombrarme todos se volvieron a mi y ellos rompieron su beso, así que algo debía decir.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, las cosas cambian…

-¡Déjalo Sere ! Yo lo haré- tomó aire antes de soltarlo y continuar hablando- lo mío con Sere no funcionó porque me gustaban los hombres, esa fue la razón de nuestra ruptura, sé que nunca hemos dicho nada de lo que pasó pero lo digo yo ahora para que lo sepan todos- me miró apenado- ella ha sido mi mayor apoyo desde entonces – le sonreí en agradecimiento.

-Entonces ¿Eres gay desde que Sere y tu no estáis juntos?- preguntó Diamante.

-Si hermano, siento no haberte contado nada pero me avergonzaba hacerlo- Diamante lo abrazó para animarlo.

-Siempre serás mi hermano, el hecho que te gusten los hombres no cambiará eso, al igual que el hecho que te quiera, además- me guiñó un ojo a mi- contigo en otro mercado mis posibilidades aumentan- se rieron ambos mientras Darien comenzaba con sus gruñidos.

-Pues si no tienes nada que hacer ahora guapo , me gustaría conocerte más a fondo- me guiñó un ojo Zero a la vez que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Zaf que le sonreía como bobo, parece que le había gustado.

-Si , me gustaría eso, ahora los dejo con sus cosas- antes de irse se acercó a mi y me dio un gran abrazo, susurrándome en el oído- Gracias, eres la mejor.

Zero fue mas efusivo , me levantó en el aire haciendo a Darien a mi lado gruñir de nuevo y acercarse mas de la cuenta para marcar su territorio, Zero sonreía ante esto.

-Espero que no se haga muy grande el drama del video preciosa, cualquier molestia házmela saber y daré un comunicado de inmediato- se volvió a Darien- en cuanto a ti, mi oferta sigue en pie por si te interesa- le guiñó el ojo y se fue con Zaf después de despedirse del resto, Mark también salió cuando ellos se fueron.

-¿Que oferta era esa?- Darien negó mientras que Seiya se reía.

-Le ofreció mostradle los encantos de esa vida- ahora me reí yo.

-¡Eh no tiene gracia os lo digo a los 2!

Diamante se acercó a nosotros y se me pegó para hablarme.

-¿Estas ahora mejor? Si quieres puedo acompañarte a algún lado a relajarte un poco de todo esto y…

-No hace falta ya la llevo yo, solo vine para hablar con Seiya y ya lo hemos hecho- saltó Darien antes que pudiera contestar.

-¡Pues yo no tengo nada que hacer ahora! ¿Que os parece ir a tomarnos algo juntos?

-Por mi estupendo, necesito una copa con urgencia.

-¿Estás segura? ¿No te apetecería mas un buen baño caliente para relajarte?- eso lo haría después.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa lo haremos pero antes vamos a ir lo 4 a tomarnos una copa y despejarme de esta basura- asintió desganado, luego en casa lo animaría yo.

-Si que remedio- suspiró- no entiendo porque cada vez que haces algo dicen que hemos roto - lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿No has visto el nombre de la reportera que los hace?- negó- pues si lo miras con atención es una de tus ex-amiguitas – el abrió los ojos sorprendido y cogió la revista para mirar el nombre.

-¡Maldita zorra, voy a llamar enseguida a esta revista y haré que la despidan!- lo agarré del brazo para tranquilizarlo.

-No puedes hacer eso, sera todo lo zorra que quieras pero es su trabajo y no podemos hacer que la despidan, solo llamar la atención sobre lo que publica para que no lo haga de nuevo. Pero se ve interesada en hacernos romper- el me abrazó besándome.

-De eso nada, nadie ni nada nos va a separar- asentí en acuerdo ¡Por lo menos eso esperaba yo!

-¡Chicos !¿Podemos irnos? Nos estáis haciendo un espectáculo muy entretenido pero si no nos vamos ya, se hará tarde.

-¡Si Seiya anda vamos! Por el camino llamaré a Set para que se encargue de todo.

Nos encaminamos cada uno a su coche y quedamos de vernos en el pub Millenium donde siempre íbamos. Nada mas entrar al coche Kakeru me preguntó.

-¿Como ha ido todo? ¿Se ha arreglado algo?- suspiré derrotada.

-No, ya no se pueden retirar, Zero lo hizo con buena intención pero no es lo que yo quería- volví a suspirar- de todas formas ya se olvidaran de mi con el tiempo, en cuanto tengan otro chisme para hablar.

-Si pero después que salga a luz tu entrevista como Usagui no sé yo si ocurrirá en poco tiempo- ¡Mierda tenia razón!

-Ya veremos, no quiero preocuparme por esas cosas ahora mismo, voy a llamar a Set para que se encargue de esto también y vamos a desconectar tomando algo con los chicos.

-Yo mejor no bebo nada, estoy trabajando y no puedo bajar la guardia.

-Tienes razón, deberás controlarme un poco, no quiero pasarme de tragos- suspiré recordando lo que ocurrió la ultima vez que lo hice que no salió muy bien ...aunque por los pocos recuerdos que tengo disfruté bastan...¡Joder Sere deja de pensar en esas cosas!

-¿Qué te ocurre? Te has puesto muy roja de repente ¿Te encuentras bien?- asentí avergonzada que se hubiera dado cuenta del calor que me había entrado con los vagos recuerdos que tenía. Me había puesto muy caliente, como no se me pasara iba a tener que pillar a Darien en los baños antes de llegar a casa.

-Nada es solo que me ha entrado calor- asintió no muy convencido.

-De todas formas si te encuentras mal me lo dices y enseguida te llevo a casa.

Llamé a Set y la informé de todo lo acontecido últimamente para ponerla al día ,me dijo que se encargaría de todo y me llamaría por la mañana para decirme. Aproveché de decirle lo de tomar algo , me dijo que ella no podía pero se lo comentaría a Mich por si quería pasarse a vernos. Una vez que llegamos, nos encaminamos dentro y los chicos nos esperaban en la puerta, Darien como el celoso posesivo que es me agarró de la cintura y me guió dentro. Para mi sorpresa Haruka y Mich se encontraban allí charlando animadamente ambos, así que me solté de Darien para ir a saludarlos.

-¡Mich que alegría verte!- nos abrazamos ambas y nos dimos 2 besos- Y además te veo muy bien acompañada ¡Hola Haruka! - lo abracé y salude también como a Mich, a continuación me senté entre ellos haciendo que Darien gruñera al llegar a la mesa y encontrarse que tenía que sentarse con los chicos, le sonreí para apaciguarlo.

-¡Vamos tío que esta justo enfrente no te la van a quitar!- se burló Seiya de él, los demás se rieron. Aunque era demasiado dramático a veces ,esa parte de el me encantaba.

-Si déjala respirar, Sere necesita su espacio a veces ¿Verdad?- le asentí a Diamante.

-Si pero esa parte de el- le mandé un beso volado- es una de las que mas me gustan- el me sonrió junto a un guiño de ojo.

-¡Dejen de chorrear miel junto a los pobres! - me reí del comentario de Seiya.

-¡Oh vamos a dejar a la testosterona solas y vamos a bailar como en los viejos tiempos Sere!- ¡Oh si cuando íbamos de caza como lo llamaba ella! Antes de contestar me levantó del brazo y me arrastró a la pista donde había todavía poca gente. Nos pusimos a bailar de forma sensual chocando la una con la otra como solíamos hacer antes, al poco tiempo nos vimos rodeadas de chicos que buscaban llamar nuestra atención, busqué con la mirada a Darien y no lo veía por ningún lado , Kakeru estaba a poca distancia por si lo necesitara de alguna forma.

Una chica se pegó a mi por detrás, refregándose contra mi pasó su mano por mis pechos y pegué un salto alejándome de ella.

-¿Pero qué haces?- la chica me observaba con lascivia de arriba a abajo y antes de contestarme se lamió los labios de forma sensual.

-¿Te apetece pasar una buena noche preciosa?

-¿Qué ? ¡No ! A mi no me va ese rollo ¿Verdad Mich?- cuando me volví a buscarla se encontraba junto a mi comiéndose la boca con otra chica ¡Mierda! ¡Cuando había pasado eso que no me dí ni cuenta! La chica volvió a acercarse a mi.

-Parece que a tu novia le van los intercambios, así que ya que ella esta con mi novia lo justo es que yo esté con la suya- iba a tocarme de nuevo y me alejé de ella mas todavía.

-Yo no soy su novia, somos como hermanas. Y en ningún caso estaré contigo porque tengo novio no novia por lo que comprenderás que no eres mi tipo para nada- la chica se veía recelosa todavía.

-¿Estas segura? -volvió a acercarse de nuevo –¡ Puedo hacerte ver las estrellas preciosa!- me miró mas fijamente antes de abrir los ojos de la impresión- ¡Eres la chica del video de Zero! ¡La chica caliente! - todo el mundo alrededor al oír aquello se acercó a mi y me rodearon.

-Fírmanos un autógrafo.

-¿Tienes novio?

-¿Quieres pasar un buen rato?

-¿Como es Zero en persona?

-¿Está bueno?

-¿Cómo besa?

Empezaron a acosarme a preguntas y acercándose demasiado a mi, Kakeru tuvo que empujar a muchos para alejarlos y sacarme de ahí en medio , me llevó de nuevo a la mesa donde se hallaban los chicos pero Darien no se veía por ningún lado.

-Haruka ¿Donde está Darien?

-Pues salió a hablar con alguien hace un rato.

-¿Qué? ¿con quién?- lo notaba nervioso y eso me ponía nerviosa a mi.

-¡Oh deja el dramatismo de una vez! ¡Kaolinete dijo que tenía que comentarle algo de no sé que producto y que era urgente!- si me imagino la urgencia de ella de sacarlo de aquí.

-¡Mejor voy a buscarlo! ¿Por donde se fue?- me señalaron el lugar y me dirigí allí lo mas rápido que pude evitando a los fans sin control pero no los encontraba por ningún sitio ¿Donde estaban? Kakeru a mi lado se estaba poniendo nervioso por momentos- Necesito ir al baño Kakeru , esta aquí al lado ¿Porque no sigues buscando a Darien mientras yo voy?

-¡Ni se te ocurra que voy a dejarte sola, voy contigo y ahora seguimos buscando!- asentí en acuerdo.

Una vez en el baño entré y cuando terminé me aseé un poco, me retoqué el maquillaje y salí de nuevo, Kakeru no estaba allí ¿Que demonios pasaba hoy? ¿Todos desaparecían de mi vista? Entonces vi a Diamante acercarse y me alivié con ello.

-¡Diamante! ¡Menos mal! ¿Sabes donde está Kakeru?

-Si ,tuvo que salir a algo y me dejó a mi encargado de llevarte a casa – me sorprendió y el tuvo que notarlo – si es que era algo importante sobre los secuestradores y por eso ya que Darien no se hallaba me encargó a mi llevarte a casa.

-De acuerdo me despediré de los demás y nos vamos- me cogió del brazo para detenerme.

-Será mejor irnos directamente ¿No querrás que tus fans se te tiren encima de nuevo verdad?- se veía nervioso pero no le dí importancia.

-¿Lo viste? ¡Oh dios esa chica con solo verme de cerca me reconoció del video y eso que apenas se me ve la cara!- el rió.

-No hay que fijarse mucho para darse cuenta que eres tu ¡ Ahora vámonos!- me llevó de la cintura hacía el exterior a su coche, al salir saludé a Rubeus que nos veía un poco extrañado de irnos juntos.

-Si ves a Darien dile que lo espero en casa, ahora debo irme y el no aparece.

-Si claro yo le digo.

Me llevó al coche y una vez dentro arrancó rumbo a mi casa o al menos eso creía pues cuando llevábamos un rato me di cuenta que el rumbo que llevaba no era para llegar a ella.

-Diamante por aquí no se va a mi casa- el me miró sonriendo.

-Lo sé- me puso una mano en la rodilla y se la aparté enseguida- quiero darte una noche para que olvides a ese idiota de novio que tienes- intentó volver a cogerme la rodilla pero la alejé de el todo lo que el coche me permitía- ya verás como lo pasaremos bien- se volvió a mi sonriendo.

-¿De qué estas hablando? ¡Llevame a casa ahora mismo !- esto me estaba empezando a asustar, nuca en los años que lo conocí lo había visto comportarse así. El debió darse cuenta porque agregó.

-Tranquila Sere somos amigos jamas te haría daño, sabes que te amo mas que a mi vida, por eso no puedo darme por vencido sin luchar. Quiero darte lo que tengo para hacerte recapacitar- ¿Estaba loco? ¿Pero que demonios?

-Diamante entiendo tu punto pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti, para mi eres un buen amigo ¡Y si no me llevas ahora mismo a casa dejarás de serlo en este preciso momento! - alcé la voz mas de la cuenta!

-No te preocupes mañana no pensarás igual, ya lo verás- me guiñó el ojo. Cogí mi móvil para llamar a Darien y el me lo quitó enseguida- ¡Esto se va fuera, no quiero interrupciones en nuestra noche especial!- lo tiró por la ventana- ya te compraré otro mejor- ¡Joder! Ahora no tenía forma de comunicarme con nadie.

-¿Estas loco? ¿Has bebido o te has drogado? No entiendo tu comportamiento , tu siempre has sido muy educado y…

-¡Me cansé vale! He intentado llamar tu atención desde que estábamos en el instituto y tu nunca me viste como yo a ti, luego saliste con mi hermano y tuve que resignarme- suspiró- cuando lo dejásteis vi mi oportunidad de por fin tenerte ¡Pero por su culpa no querías tener relaciones! Y después de lo que me enteré hoy no te culpo- golpeó el volante enfadado- he intentado todo y ¿Para que? ¡Para que venga el imbécil mujeriego que me quitó a la única chica que llamó mi atención aparte de ti – se empezó a reír a carcajadas- ¡Pues ahora se la devolveré yo con creces! - me guiñó el ojo- Esta noche voy a hacerte olvidar a ese imbécil ya lo verás. Por la mañana ni recordaras quien es.

-Diamante de verdad creo que lo mejor es que me lleves a casa y pienses con detenimiento lo que estas haciendo, esto es un secuestro lo mires por donde lo mires- me miró sorprendido.

-No ,es solo una cita entre tu y yo, sin nadie que nos moleste. Y sobre todo ese imbécil de tu guardaespaldas- suspiró- no sabes lo que me costó deshacerme de el- ¿Que? ¿Sería capaz de..?

-¿Le has hecho daño a Kakeru?- su mirada no me gustó nada, me estaba empezando a asustar.

-No solo lo he dejado inconsciente, no te preocupes solo tendrá un chichón enorme cuando se despierte.

-Creo que no estas bien Diamante deberíamos de ir a mi casa y de allí a …

-¡Llegamos!- miré alrededor y era una casa de campo apartada de la civilización ¡Joder! Se bajó del coche y me sacó a mi -Será mejor que pongas de tu parte Sere no me gustaría tener que forzarte.

-¿Serías capaz de hacerlo si me niego?- me agarró la cara con las 2 manos y se acercó demasiado a mi cara.

-Haría lo que fuera por tenerte conmigo como mi esposa, pero como sé que es pronto podemos empezar siendo amantes e ir avanzando- me besó y lo empujé lo mas fuerte que pude.

-¿Qué, te estas oyendo? ¡Dios siempre hemos sido buenos amigos y nos hemos ayudado! ¿Porque haces esto?- mis lágrimas salían a borbotones ¡No podía creerlo! Esto debía ser un mal sueño.

-Aquí nadie nos encontrará hasta que queramos, solo te pido una noche y después ya veremos como sigue, de momento con la noche me va bien- me limpió las lagrimas.

-¡Pero yo no quiero acostarme contigo! ¿No lo entiendes?¡ No me gustas en ese sentido, eres solo un amigo para mi!

-¡Cállate- se tapó los oídos- no quiero seguir escuchándote, ahora adentro!- al ver mi negativa de entrar me levantó y me alzó en sus hombros para llevarme al interior, me removí sobre el y me dio un fuerte golpe en el trasero que dolió ¡Mierda! ¿Como coño iba a salir de esta ?

DPOV

Llevábamos no sé cuanto tiempo encerrados en el almacén yo seguía intentando abrir la puta puerta, estaba seguro que la zorra de Kaolinete lo había preparado todo ¡Joder Sere debería estar pensando cualquier cosa sobre mi con ella! ¡Y estaba sola con todos esos buitres allí!

-¿Porque no dejas eso y disfrutamos mientras estamos aquí?- la miré con el ceño fruncido- Podemos recordar viejos tiempos- me hizo esa pose sensual que antes me encantaba y ahora me parecía sin gracia.

-¿Me quieres dejar en paz? ¡Ya te he dicho que solo me interesa el sexo con mi novia! Las demás no son de mi interés- resopló.

-¡Eso no es lo que decías antes, te tirabas a todas la que podías!- se le veía dolida.

-Si que lo hacía hasta que encontré a la indicada, ella lo es todo para mi- ella me miró sorprendida.

-¿Estas enamorado de verdad? Creí que solo lo decías delante de ella para seguir tirándotela el tiempo que quisieras- la miré enojado- ¿Qué? Sé por Esmeralda que Serena no es chica de follarse a los tipos como tu ¡Si ni siquiera ha tenido novio desde Zafiro ! A pesar de tener muchos detrás de ella siempre se negaba.

-¿Y tu ibas recogiendo las migajas que te ofrecían esos tipos que ella rechazaba?- me reí de forma sarcástica , ella se veía muy enojada.

-¡Pues si ! ¿Que pasa? No le veo lo malo a ello ¿No crees ? Yo disfrutaba de lo que ella no quería, solo que al final ella se quedó con lo único que de verdad deseaba.

-¿Qué ? ¿Ahora vas a decirme que estás enamorada de mi?- su mirada se veía dolida por mi tono sarcástico.

-¡Eres muy cruel! Pues sí Darien me enamoré de ti como una tonta y pensé que después de un tiempo tu recapacitarías y nos darías una oportunidad- suspiró- eso era lo que esperaba hasta que apareciste con novia y todas mis ilusiones echadas abajo.

-Siento mucho si te hice pensar en un futuro juntos pero eso ni siquiera pasó por mi cabeza hasta que apareció Serena- suspiró de nuevo muy apenada.

-Pues ella es una chica afortunada ¡Joder como la envidio!

-Yo soy mas afortunado aun, ella es maravillosa y nos entendemos a la perfección- tenía la mirada triste.

En ese momento escuché voces cerca y empecé a golpear la puerta con la esperanza que me abrieran ¡Gracias a dios fue así!

-¡Oh gracias, llevamos aquí encerrados mas de una hora! - me extrañé de ver a un policía allí de pie mirándome- ¿Agente que ha pasado, porque está aquí?

-Nos avisaron de un asalto a un tipo, lo encontraron en el callejón de atrás inconsciente y lo llevaron al hospital. Desde que se hubo identificado al chico estamos buscando su protegida, el era su guardaespaldas y ella ha desaparecido- ¡No podía ser!

-¿No estará buscando a Serena Tsukino verdad?- ¡Por favor que diga que no!

-¿Como lo sabe? ¿La ha visto?- el alma me cayó a los pies ¿Se la habrían llevado?

-¡Oh dios debo encontrarla! ¡Los chicos! ¿ Ha hablado con ellos ? ¡Vinimos todos juntos puede que alguno la haya visto!- el negó.

-Los he interrogado a todos menos al novio ¿Es usted ?- asentí- ¿Que hacia aquí encerrado con otra mujer? ¿Tenían problemas?- me enojé por su comentario tan fuera de lugar ¿Porque todos se empeñaban en separarnos?

-¡No! Estamos en el mejor momento, es solo que vine a tratar un tema de negocios con mi socia y alguien nos encerró aquí ¿Cree que sea el mismo que atacó a Kakeru?

-Puede ser, de momento no sabemos nada.

Salimos todos fuera, el lugar se hallaba casi vacío a causa de la presencia policial, Rubeus se encontraba allí y al verme se acercó a mi.

-Darien dicen que han secuestrado a Serena pero yo la vi irse con Black dijo que la llevaba a casa- suspiré en alivio y la llamé su teléfono daba apagado o fuera de cobertura.

El agente le tomó declaración de lo que dijo y fuimos a su casa a buscarla, Seiya, Haruka y Michiru venían conmigo.

-¡Oh espero que mi Sere este bien!- se veía apenada.

-Seguro que Bombom estará en casa esperando a Darien- ¡Eso esperaba! Haruka se veía en silencio y muy preocupado, no decía nada.

Al llegar al lugar no había nadie, fuimos a su piso y tampoco, la casa de Diamante y tampoco, buscamos por todos lados y nada . Me estaba empezando a preocupar de verdad ¿Habrían tenido un accidente camino a la casa? Decidí llamar a Zafiro para informarle de lo ocurrido y nos comentó algo de una casa recién adquirida en el bosque. El dijo ir en camino mientras que nosotros seguimos al vehículo policial al lugar que nos indicó. Llegamos enseguida y suspiré de alivio al ver el coche de Diamante allí, la puerta se encontraba abierta ,entramos encontrando todo revuelto como si hubiera habido un altercado allí en medio , me preocupé y subí corriendo buscando a Serena , miramos por todos lados hasta que el policía nos llamó a una habitación que estaba con llave, la abrimos y dentro tenía montado una habitación de BDSM totalmente equipada pero de Serena ni rastro no estaba allí ¿Donde coño estaría? ¿Porque la llevó Diamante allí? ¿Iría por voluntad o la trajo obligada? No entendía nada ¿Donde estaba el?

-Señor hemos encontrado al dueño inconsciente en la cocina- corrí hacia allí a buscarlo tenía que explicarme lo que había ocurrido y donde estaba Serena.

-Señor Black- se encontraba otro agente intentando despertarlo y cuando volvió en sí se asustó al vernos alrededor a todos , sobre todo al policía, en un descuido le quitó el arma y nos apuntó con ella.

-No os acerquéis a mi, ella es mía solo trataba de coger lo que es mío- me miró con toda la rabia y el resentimiento que podía- ¡La culpa es tuya si no hubieras aparecido en su vida ahora estaríamos juntos y felices! No que ahora ella está- se puso a llorar y eso me asustó como el demonio ¿Donde coño estaría Serena?

-Baje el arme señor Black y hablaremos tranquilamente sobre lo que le ocurre-trataba de tranquilizarlo el agente, él volvió a apuntar el arma a mi.

-¡Lo que me ocurre es que ese idiota me robó a mi esposa y ahora ella no esta, se fue para siempre!- me tiré a el para saber que coño le había hecho a Serena ¿De que coño hablaba?

-¿Que le has hecho ? ¿Donde la tienes?

-¡Se fue para siempre!- en ese descuido el agente lo dejó fuera de juego y le arrebató el arma.

-Lo llevaremos a prestar declaración y buscaremos a la señorita Tsukino por los alrededores.

Estuvimos toda la noche y parte de la mañana buscándola y no hubo suerte ninguna. Los chicos se hallaban allí para apoyarme e incluso vinieron las chicas que quisieron ayudar a buscarla, sus padres y hermanos se veían devastados al igual que los míos. Zafiro se hallaba en comisaría con su hermano que parecía ser el culpable de todo, aunque no era el tipo que contrató a los secuestradores, por las pruebas halladas y rastro de sangre de Serena la policía pensaba que había sido obligada a ir allí y debía estar sangrando ¡Joder donde estaba! ¡Solo esperaba que estuviera bien!

La búsqueda continuo varios días en los cuales no hubo nada de ella, los policías se veían apenados cada vez que la familia o nosotros preguntábamos algo relacionado con ella, no sabían que decir estaba seguro que ellos la daban por muerta porque intentaban hacer que confesara donde había metido el cuerpo ¡No podía concebir la idea de haberla perdido de esa forma! En mi interior algo me decía que ella estaba bien y que conseguiría llegar a nosotros de nuevo ¡Solo esperaba que fuera antes de volverme loco!

SPOV

Me removía y me dolía todo, era como si un camión me hubiera atropellado y según lo último que recuerdo puede decirse que fue así . Cuando Diamante me llevó a su casa e intentó obligarme a ir a una habitación especial que según el tenía, intenté persuadirlo que me dejara, al ver que se negaba le seguí la corriente y mientras cenábamos aproveché de escapar pero como siempre me pilló y le tiré todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para librarme de su agarre ,me corté sin querer en el brazo con uno de los cuchillos de la mesa. En una de esas me soltó y fui a la cocina saldría por la puerta de atrás, pero volvió a cogerme y quería llevarme a arriba por lo que cogí lo primero que pille a mano y le di con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban en la cabeza y al verlo allí tirado inconsciente salí corriendo al exterior. Solo había bosque por todos lados, estaba oscuro pero corrí para escapar de el, no quería volver allí ,corrí y corrí hasta que unos faros salieron de la oscuridad y no recuerdo nada más ¡solo un gran dolor al golpearme el vehículo!

Abrí los ojos lentamente y la luz me molestaba, cuando por fin pude abrirlos del todo me di cuenta que estaba en un hospital, miré a mi lado y se hallaba un hombre dormido que no conocía de nada ¿Quien sería? Decidí llamarlo para averiguar quien era y donde estaba mi familia.

-¡Oiga! ¡Oiga!- el hombre despertó sobresaltado.

-¿Qué pasa? - me miró sorprendido y enseguida se levantó a llamar al médico- ¡Menos mal que estas bien! No sabes el mal rato que pasé pensando que te había matado… Pero es que apareciste de la nada… estaba oscuro y de repente saliste de allí … no tuve tiempo de esquivarte por lo menos pude frenar y no matarte del golpe- suspiró- lo siento mucho- el hombre no paraba de hablar.

-Yo escapaba de alguien ¿Donde está mi familia? Deben estar todos muy preocupados por mi.

-Verás cuando te recogí no llevabas ninguna identificación y como estabas inconsciente no pudimos avisar a nadie.

-¿Qué? ¡Mi familia debe estar volviéndose loca buscándome! ¡Y ese loco seguro que no le ha dicho a nadie!

-No te alteres no te hace bien, tienes una pierna escayolada, y algunas magulladuras pero te repondrás. Ahora dime a quien aviso que venga por ti.

-A mis padres y mi novio ,seguro que estarán preocupados que desde anoche no saben nada de mi- el hombre me miró con los ojos abierto de la impresión.

-Llevas inconsciente una semana- ¿Qué ? ¿Llevaba una semana allí en el hospital? ¡Mierda deben estar pensando que el tipo ese me secuestró! Al verme hiperventilar llamó corriendo al medico que me puso un calmante para tranquilizarme , antes de caer en la inconsciencia le dije al tipo.

-¡Por favor llame a Darien Chiba y dígale que Serena Tsukino esta aquí!- y ya no recuerdo más pues caí en la inconsciencia de nuevo.

DPOV

¡Una puta semana sin saber nada de ella! Y ese imbécil de Diamante no decía nada solo que se había ido para siempre, después de 3 días así lo ingresaron en un Hospital Psiquiátrico para evaluar su estado ¡ Estaba como una cabra! ¡Y nosotros desesperados si saber nada de Serena!

-Señor Chiba hay un hombre por la linea 2 que dice tener algo muy importante que hablar con usted.

-Ahora mismo no estoy para nadie Karmesite, dile que llame en otro momento.

-De acuerdo se lo diré- cuando se hubo ido otra vez volví a caer en la misma tristeza que tenía desde que desapareció la semana pasada. Kakeru se sentía fatal por haber confiado en Diamante ,él fue el que lo dejo kao para llevársela. Solo tenía un buen golpe no le hizo nada mas.

Cuando iba a comer escuché un jaleo fuera de la oficina , al salir vi un hombre rubio con gafas peleando con mi secretaria.

-¡Señorita es muy urgente que hable con él su novia está en el hospital sola y me pidió que lo llamara ! ¡Y usted lleva dándome largas toda la mañana y ya le he dicho que la señorita Serena lo busca!- ¿Que ? ¿Este tipo sabía donde estaba Serena? ¿Hospital? Me acerqué a el corriendo.

-¿Sabe donde se encuentra Serena Tsukino?- estaba demasiado ansioso.

-Es lo que llevo diciéndole a esta mujer desde esta mañana pero siempre me dice que esta ocupado y que no le interesa- ella bajó la vista avergonzada y yo mas furioso de lo que había estado nunca.

-¡Estás despedida!- no parpadeé siquiera por ello.

-¡Darien no puedes hacer eso!

-¡Pues mirame como lo hago! Llevo una semana sufriendo sin saber donde está, yo y toda su familia ¿Y a ti te llaman diciendo que lo saben y lo mandas a la mierda? ¡Pues ahora la que se va a ir eres tu, cuando vuelva no quiero verte aquí más!- se quedó llorando pero me importó una mierda- Vamos necesito verla- el hombre asintió.

-Debería informar a su familia también antes de irnos, para que vayan a verla también- les mandé la dirección que el tipo me dio y entonces caí en que ni nos habíamos presentado.

-Mi nombre es Darien Chiba ¿El suyo?

-Kaien Cross,verás el día que se me atravesó por el camino casi no pude esquivarla solo me dio tiempo a frenar en seco pero aun así la arrollé, tiene una pierna escayolada y algunas magulladuras. Ha estado inconsciente esta semana, por eso no hemos podido dar con vosotros, no sabíamos quien era, iba sin documentación.

-¿Y no pensó que podría tratarse de la chica que salía en las noticias? ¡Ha salido por todos lados! No entiendo como han podido obviar algo tan lógico.

-No veo mucho la tele y ninguno de los médicos o las enfermeras han dicho nada tampoco, seguro que no se han fijado en eso.

-¡Joder lo siento pero llevo una semana de mierda pensando que pudiera estar muerta y enterrada por el bosque y ahora..!- me eché a llorar como un bebe , el hombre puso una mano sobre mi hombro para recomponerme, intenté hacerlo pero no pude. No veía la hora de llegar al hospital a verla, lo curioso era que se encontraba a solo unos 30 kilómetros de la capital y que nadie se hubiera percatado que pudiera ser la chica desaparecida era bastante raro.

Llegamos allí, yo me bajé del auto el primero y corrí como alma que lleva el diablo hacía donde se encontraba Serena, al entrar en la habitación la vi, estaba mirando hacia la ventana me tiré sobre ella antes que se percatara de mi presencia , al abrazarla y sentirla viva junto a mi no pude evitar llorar, como un niño , la miraba y acariciaba como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que se pudiera romper en cualquier momento y no pude evitar besarla.

-¡Darien! No sabes lo que te he echado de menos ¿Has avisado a mis padres?

-¡Claro que si preciosa! No sabes la semana que hemos pasado todos sin excepción- asintió.

-Fue Diamante quien me llevó a una casa y me escapé , iba tan corriendo que no me di cuenta cuando salí a una carretera y me atropellaron- la acaricié el pelo.

-Lo importante es que estas bien y aquí conmigo.

Me senté junto a ella abrazándola en silencio, hasta que llegaron todos los demás que fueron acaparándola y saludándola, yo la besé en el tope de la cabeza y salí para dejarla con ellos un rato.

-¡Vaya parece que tiene una gran familia!- me dijo Kaien que se encontraba afuera de la habitación.

-Así es , esta semana ha sido dura para todos así que ahora la querrán todos por un rato.

-Me lo imagino, pero no te preocupes no estuvo sola, yo me quede aquí todo el tiempo que pude – asentí.

-Gracias entiendo que no pudiera avisarnos para saber que se encontraba aquí.

-Si supongo que si viera más la televisión o leer revistas lo hubiera sabido pero por desgracia no soy de esos.

-Yo tampoco pero supongo que me desquité contigo sin tener porque. Lo siento no era mi intención.

-Le llevará todo el día ponerse al día con sus amigos- me reí porque era verdad, sobre todo con Mina.

-Si ,no te imaginas lo agotada que quedará después de esto, necesito hablar con el médico para su traslado a Tokio .

-Claro te llevaré con él aunque sus padres deberían también estar presentes.

-Si voy por ellos ahora mismo, espera aquí.

Me encaminé en busca de ellos a la habitación Serena se veía muy resplandeciente junto a sus amigas hablando sin parar. Ellos salieron enseguida y me acompañaron a ver al doctor.

-¡Buenos días soy el doctor Asato! He sido el doctor de su hija desde que llego aquí.

-Encantado doctor Soy Kenji y mi esposa Ikuko y el es mi yerno Darien , me gustaría saber porque el hospital no dio aviso a la policía de una chica encontrada aquí sin identificación- suspiró- en Tokio llevan buscándola toda esta semana.

-Siento mucho todo lo que ha ocurrido pero no pensamos que se tratara de la misma chica, iba con la ropas desgarradas y pensamos que era una indigente, de nuevo perdonen por todo fue un error mío llegar a esa conclusión sin tener pruebas de nada, de todas maneras esperaba que hubiera despertado antes de lo que lo hizo.

-Bueno lo importante es que ya ha pasado lo peor y por fin estamos juntos de nuevo- se dieron las manos para darse ánimos uno al otro- la policía vendrá pronto y deberán dar todos declaración de como pasó todo .

-Por supuesto colaboraremos en lo que podamos, su hija puede irse hoy si quiere, solo deberá llevar la escayola unos días mas para que suelde bien el hueso, le daremos unas muletas para que pueda andar con ellas hasta que se recupere aunque no son necesarias.

-Claro la llevaremos a casa con nosotros Kenji , así podremos cuidarla como se merece.

-Si querida llevaremos algunas de sus cosas para que pueda arreglarse allí.

-Yo también podría llevármela conmigo y cuidar de ella.

-Lo siento Darien pero después de esta infernal semana necesito a mi pequeña conmigo, sus hermanos vendrán a quedarse a la casa también y tu como su novio estas totalmente invitado a acompañarnos, si quieres claro, no quiero que vengas incomodado.

-Por supuesto que iré, no dejaré sola a Serena ahora que la he encontrado.

Hicimos todos los tramites, la policía interrogó a todos los del hospital que habían tenido relación con Serena y nos fuimos a la casa de los Tsukino donde nos esperaba una gran fiesta de bienvenida. Entre los invitados se hallaba Zafiro que se veía apenado de ver a Serena , ella se acerco a el pidiendo hablar en privado. Los dejé solos y se encaminaron al jardín yo me acerqué a Haruka y Seiya.

-¡Te ves demasiado bajo de ánimos para haber recuperado a Serena sana y salva!

-La policía no cree que sea Diamante el que contrató a los secuestradores- suspiré en cansancio- no hay ningún movimiento sospechoso de la cantidad de dinero que ellos dicen que cobraron.

-¿Quieres decir que hay otro loco ahí afuera que quiere a Bombom también? ¡Vaya que putada tío!- me dio en el hombro mas fuerte de la cuenta.

-¡Si y ya no se que hacer! Sabéis la semana que he pasado pensando en la posibilidad que hubiera muerto ¡Pero gracias a dios apareció bien! Y ahora resulta que todavía no ha acabado toda esta pesadilla porque el tipo que la quiere secuestrar todavía esta por ahí y no tienen nada para encontrarlo- suspiré cansado.

-Pero ella está bien, estará vigilada y no pasará nada ya lo verás-intentó animarme Haruka.

\- ¡Eso espero! Esta semana hemos de recuperar muchas cosas que quedaron pendientes y la que viene es el 4º aniversario -suspiré derrotado- solo espero que para entonces ya esté todo solucionado.

-Me alegro que Bombom esté bien Darien- se veía que lo decía de corazón.

-Yo también , espero que atrapen al otro tío ¿Diamante como está?- no podía evitar cabrearme cada vez que escuchaba su nombre.

-Ni lo sé ni me importa, solo sé que sigue encerrado en el Hospital Psiquiátrico.

-Si ,tan normal que se veía y mira lo loco que acabó-hizo un breve silencio muy raro en alguien como Seiya que no calla- Aunque he de reconocer que por Bombom uno haría cualquier cosa- al ver mi mirada- ¿Qué? Es cierto.

-Solo se enamoró de alguien que no fue correspondido, en cierto modo me da un poco de lástima- dijo Haruka y lo miré mal- ¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad!- ¡Vaya 2 amigos que tengo!

-¡Voy a tomarme algo que lo necesito para asimilar ciertas tonterías!- necesitaba estar un momento solo.

-¡Vamos Darien no te enfades!

-¡Si tu tranquilo que Bombom es tuya a pesar que la queramos también!- los volví a mirar mal antes de encaminarme a echarme una copa al bar, los dejé a ambos riéndose y comentando por lo bajo. ¡Cabrones sabían perfectamente lo que me molestaba ese tema y seguían! Necesitaba estar con Serena a solas, pero no podría estarlo hasta que se fueran todos de aquí ¡Joder iba a ser una fiesta muy larga!

SPOV

Al ver a Zafiro quise hablar con el a solas, en su cara pude ver que se sentía culpable por todo lo sucedido y no era para nada culpa suya, así que le pedí que me acompañara afuera y Darien nos dio privacidad, lo guié al jardín y nos sentamos en una de las bancas que había junto a los rosales de mama.

-¿Como se encuentra? Me han dicho que esta ingresado en un Hospital Psiquiátrico.

-Tiene un trastorno obsesivo contigo - suspiró- según él eres su esposa y estás teniendo una aventura con Darien a sus espaldas. Los médicos creen que la aparición de Darien después de lo que pasó entre ellos junto al hecho de empezar tu relación con él pudo desencadenar la locura de Diamante, en su cabeza os veía casados y con niños- volvió a suspirar- no entiendo como no lo vi antes, siempre supe que tenia interés en ti pero nunca noté hasta que punto llegaba su obsesión- me agarró las manos y las besó- lo siento mucho de verdad y sé que si el estuviera en sus cabales lo sentiría también. Siempre valoró vuestra amistad – asentí completamente en acuerdo.

-Yo también la suya, por eso no me explico como ha terminado así, nunca vi señas para toda esa locura, incluso la noche que me llevó, hablaba tan normal de darnos una oportunidad y todo- suspiré- a pesar que le decía que no solo se cabreaba más.

-¿Te hizo algo?- lo miré sorprendida.

-¡No lo dejé tocarme! Solo me lastimó a la hora de intentar cogerme para que no escapara, sabía que como me llevara arriba iba a ser imposible irme de allí, le di unos buenos golpes- reímos lo 2.

-Si que lo hiciste pero se los merecía, debiste darle mas fuerte todavía- seguimos riendo -sé que sería mucho pedir… él quiere verte, el médico que lo lleva dice que sería beneficioso para su recuperación que lo hicieras… sé que no lo merece pero debo pedírtelo … aunque entendería que te negaras.

-Lo haré, cuando me reponga de esta mierda- señalé las muletas y la escayola – iré a verlo lo que pueda, al final de todo sigue siendo mi amigo y espero que se ponga bien- me abrazó- conociéndolo como lo conozco sé que si hubiera estado bien no me habría hecho eso.

-¡Tienes toda la razón! Gracias Sere eres la mejor, no sabes la de veces que pienso lo felices que hubiéramos sido sino fuera por mis preferencias- le di un codazo en el lado.

-Mejor no pensarlo, ahora que recuerdo ¿Como vas con Zero? La última vez que te vi os vi iros juntos y dijiste a los que estábamos allí que eras gay- le di otro codazo en el lado- ¡Parece que te has liberado y me alegro por ello!

-Ya lo saben todos, se lo dije una de las veces que vinimos juntos a ver como iban las investigaciones aproveché que se hallaban todos aquí y lo dijimos, estamos bien no sé si durará pero estamos disfrutando¡ Ya he salido del armario y tenías razón me he liberado!- lo abracé.

-Solo siento habérmelo perdido, me gustaría haber estado para apoyarte si lo necesitabas .

-Lo sé y a nosotros nos hubiera gustado también ,Zoisite quería haber venido pero se sentía incómodo conmigo aquí ,así que seguramente te vendrá a ver otro día que yo no esté- asentí.

-Lo entiendo aunque deberíais seguir siendo amigos.

-No lo creo, el está demasiado dolido conmigo para eso y lo entiendo. Hemos estado varios años juntos y no he dado el paso que he dado con Zero al poco de conocerlo, creo que esta bastante enfadado conmigo.

-Lo entiendo, dale tiempo ,seguro que podéis recuperar vuestra amistad. Ahora será mejor entrar de nuevo adentro, para saludar a los demás me extraña que Mina no esté buscándome como loca.

-Desde que la veo con Armand parece que ha sentado cabeza ¿Tu crees que le durará ?

-¡Por supuesto! -el asintió- ¡Y espero que le vaya bien también!

Nos fuimos dentro donde estaban todos y terminé de saludar a lo que me faltaban, la reunión era solo de amigos y compañeros de trabajo y estaban todos allí. Estuve charlando con las chicas bastante rato que no paraban de decirme todo lo que había pasado en mi ausencia, Mina estaba eufórica hablando de Armand y su relación con él. Entonces llamaron a la puerta y nadie sabe quien podía ser pues estábamos todos allí reunidos,así que fue Darien a abrir. Escuché murmullos en la puerta y me acerqué a ver quien era y me encontré con alguien que no veía hacía mucho tiempo ¿Pero que hacía aquí? ¿Se habría enterado de lo que pasó? Iba a acercarme pero al escucharlos hablar me paré donde estaba.

-He venido a tratar con ella en persona.

-Ya te dije el lunes que no podía ser.

-No intentes engañarme ya sé que ha aparecido y necesito verla.

-No es momento de hablar de negocios, ella todavía esta convaleciente y necesita descansar- decidí salir entonces.

-¿Caos? ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?- me sonrió muy feliz y me levantó en brazos dándome vueltas alrededor.

-¡Dios muñeca me tenías muy preocupado! Escuché en las noticias que estabas desaparecida y quise venir a ver como iba la investigación- asentí.

-Pues como puedes ver estoy mas o menos bien- el me sonrió.

-¿En serio? ¡Joder muñeca hasta con la escayola te ves sexy!- me sonrojé, no estaba acostumbrada a verlo fuera de su ambiente. Aunque alguna que otra vez habíamos coincidido.

-¡Un momento! ¿Ya os conocéis?

-Si- volví mi atención a Caos- ¿Que es lo que quieres tratar conmigo?- me sonrió y se veía muy pícaro.

-Mejor en privado- asentí y nos dirigimos al despacho de mi padre. Darien vino con nosotros.

-¿Y bien?- Darien se veía desconcertado de vernos interactuar juntos ,así que decidí explicarle de que lo conocía- Darien él es el que organiza las fiestas privadas a las que iba con Michiru- se quedó estático en su sitio al escucharlo.

-Y sola muñeca- rodé los ojos asintiendo.

-¡Si vale también fui sola! De todas formas Darien ya lo sabe no es nada nuevo para el. Ahora dime que es eso que quieres tratar conmigo.

-¡Pues mejor todavía, necesito a alguien que se encargue de eso aquí en Japón y he pensado en ti para el trabajo, tu sabes como va todo esto y seguro que Michiru te hará compañía en caso de necesitarla -¿Qué?¿ Oía bien? ¿Que yo me encargara de su trabajo? No tuve tiempo de contestar pues lo hizo Darien por mi.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Ni pienses que voy a dejar a mi novia trabajar de putera!- ¿Qué había dicho?

-Darien esto es algo que decido yo y no veo porque si lo hago debo ser putera ¿Eso es lo que te parece?

-No le veo la gracia a esos encuentros, respeto que los tuvieras pero no consentiré que mientras estés conmigo hagas algo como eso ¡Seguro que tienes mas gente a la que le gustan esas cosas que estarían encantados de hacerlo! ¿Porque Sere?- su tono y lo que decía me estaba mosqueando.

-No se trata de que vaya a hacer nada con ellos es solo organizar las fiestas ¿Verdad Caos?- el asintió divertido de ver a Darien fuera de sus casillas, cosa que me estaba sacando a mi de las mías.

-Por supuesto, solo eso ya tengo quien les de el visto bueno a los candidatos, que solo se pondrá en contacto contigo en caso de necesitarlo y te pagaré muy bien- lo sabía por algo era uno de los hombres mas ricos del mundo- ella no tiene porque hacer nada con ninguno de los asistentes, ni ir en caso dado , eso sería decisión de ella no es obligatorio- lo dijo mirando a Darien que se veía a punto de estallar.

-Lo pensaré mientras me recupero y ya te daré una respuesta después- asintió.

-¡No puedo creer que te plantees esto! ¡Me parece surrealista!

-Darien es mejor que lo hablemos en privado- Caos debió de notar mi incomodidad y decidió irse.

-¡Muñeca te dejo con tu novio y me llamas en cuanto lo sepas! Estoy deseoso de trabajar juntos y mas ahora que no contaré contigo en las fiestas – miró a Darien que se veía muy enojado- o eso creo ¡Es una pena pues eras una de las mas demandadas que había- me guiñó un ojo y se fue. Una vez que salió por la puerta Darien estalló.

-¡No puedo creer esto!- daba vueltas y se tiraba de los pelos-¿La mas demandada? ¿Acaso cobrabas por ello? ¿Prefieres trabajar haciendo esas cosas- su cara de desagrado y el gesto no me gustó- que seguir conmigo?- me sorprendí.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ya te expliqué como era el proceso de selección al igual que yo podía ojear al resto, ellos también a mi , ninguno cobrábamos solo Caos .No tengo porque elegir si no me obligas, lo que no voy a consentir ni a ti ni a nadie es que me diga lo que debo o no hacer. Eso que tanto te repugna lo he hecho y no me avergüenzo de ello .El sexo es algo normal en la vida y yo prefería tenerlo así que con gente con la que me veo a diario como hacías tú.

-¡Ahora se trata de mi! ¡Pues si he tenido sexo y qué! ¡Por lo menos yo no he tenido que pagar por el!- ¡Mierda no dijo eso! Al ver mi cara pude ver el arrepentimiento en la suya pero ya era tarde dijo lo que pensaba. Intenté calmarme antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Darien será mejor que te vayas- intentó acercarse y lo paré, ahora mismo no lo quería cerca mía.

-Sere lo siento es solo…

-¡Vete ya hablaremos!- asintió y se fue apenado y no con mucho ánimo por ello.

¡Joder! ¿Darien pensaba que era patética por pagar para asistir a esas fiestas donde tenía sexo? ¡Seguro que sí pero no lo decía! Aunque al final se le escapó , no sé que pasará mañana pero ahora mismo lo quiero lo más lejos de mi posible ¡Maldito mujeriego imbécil!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo tanto a mi como a mis historias, en especial a : Maryels, ELIZABETH2261, yssareyes48 y Alex Mar Zarbritz por comentar en el anterior ¡Muchas gracias chicas!**

 **Les recuerdo que pueden encontrarme en Wattpad y , cualquier duda o consulta, mandadmela por MP.**

 **Sin más me despido, muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	25. Capítulo 24

**CAPITULO 24**

DPOV

¡Joder desde el día que llegó Sere a la casa de sus padres he intentado contactar con ella sin éxito ninguno! Estoy seguro que esta enfadada conmigo y no la culpo ¡Mierda! Mi bocota me ha metido en este lío que no sé como aclarar si ella no me da la oportunidad. Las veces que he ido a su casa su madre siempre me dice apenada que no está pero yo sé que sí y no quiere salir a verme. No debí decir esas cosas , pero me supera toda esta situación , no puedo ni concebir la idea que esté rodeada de esos solteros - golpeé mi escritorio- seguro habrán muchos con los que se ha acostado antes y… ¡Joder solo pensarlo me cabrea! Con todo el estrés no paraba de tirarme de los pelos ¡Como siguiera así me quedaría calvo!

Llevaba ya 3 días sin verla y me sentía devastado, la necesitaba de una forma enfermiza y no sabía que hacer para poder hablar con ella y pedirle perdón, en eso se abrió la puerta de mi oficina seguro que era mi nuevo secretario ¡Si , había cogido un hombre para evitar los tonteos y tonterías de las mujeres! Y además en los pocos días que llevaba había demostrado ser muy eficiente.

-Dime Akatsuki – levanté la vista de mis papeles y se hallaba mi madre allí de pie mirándome con tristeza- ¿mama que haces aquí?

-Sé que me necesitas ahora y vengo a levantarte el ánimo- se sentó a mi lado- sé que esto que voy a hacer esta mal pero no me importa si con ello consigo que mi hijo vuelva a estar feliz- la miré con el ceño fruncido ¿Que quería decir con eso?

-No te entiendo.

-He quedado con Sere para tomar algo y charlar en "The Blackmoon"- me dio una tarjeta del restaurante, ya lo conocía de haber ido antes con mi padre- quiero que vayas tu y habléis- abrí los ojos asombrado.

-Pero si voy yo sabrá que le hicistes una encerrona y se enfadará- asintió.

-Lo sé y es un riesgo que quiero correr- me acarició la cabeza como cuando era pequeño- no me gusta verte tan triste y sé que esta es la única manera de borrar esa tristeza que tienes, solo espero que no lo estropees y la cabrees mas todavía de lo que ya está. Piensa bien antes de hablar hijo.

-¿Esta muy cabreada?

-Demasiado, no me ha explicado muy bien porque pero lo está y no creo que te sea fácil que te perdone por lo que sea que hayas hecho- suspiré.

-Hice unos comentarios fuera de lugar que la hirieron mama, no fue mi intención pero aun así lo hice- asintió ,antes de irse me dejó una revista sobre la mesa.

-Debes arreglarlo rápido u otro se te adelantará - me sonrió tristemente y se fue a la puerta, antes de salir- estate allí puntual a las 2 y ¡suerte hijo! Créeme que la vas a necesitar- suspiré en derrota ¡Mierda que si lo haría! Cogí la revista y la vi, estaba preciosa .Al final había hecho la entrevista a "The gossip" sin mi, ahora todo el mundo sabía que ella era Usagui. La leí para ver si me nombraba pero todas las preguntas eran relativas al trabajo y la empresa, no había ni una pregunta personal, suspiré frustrado no sabía si era una buena señal o no. Al final del artículo hubo algo que llamó mi atención, era una foto tomada a la salida del hotel donde se realizó la entrevista de ella con Kaname , estaba lloviendo y ambos iban compartiendo un paraguas muy pegados el uno al otro para mi gusto , mas atrás se podía ver a Tigereye ¿Sería posible que ella estuviera con él ahora? ¡Pero me lo hubiera dicho! ¿Verdad? ¡Mierda necesitaba hablar con ella ! Pero antes me desahogaría con Haruka que me entiende mejor para no meter la pata de nuevo. Marqué su número y me contestó enseguida.

-¡Dime!- contestó bajo y nervioso.

-Necesito consejo- suspiré- hoy voy a verla y no quiero cagarla otra vez, necesito abrirle mi corazón sin lastimarla por culpa de mis celos.

-Esto ...Ahora no es un buen momento… Estoy reunido y no…

-¡Haruka vamos si no no llegaremos hoy!-esa voz… ¿Estaba con Sere ? ¡Podía jurar que esa era su voz!

-¡Si ya voy vete preparando mientras termino un asunto!

-¡De acuerdo no tardes estoy impaciente por empezar!- ¿Pero de que coño estaban hablando? ¿Donde estaban los 2? ¿Estaban solos? ¿Porque Haruka me mentía?

-Darien ahora mismo no puedo hablar como me gustaría…

-¿Estás con Serena? ¡No lo niegues su voz es inconfundible así que no trates de mentirme!

-Sí estamos en las pistas, necesitaba adrenalina y voy a darle un chute- me reí sarcástico.

-Y si puedes conseguir algo más mejor ¿Verdad?- lo dije de forma sarcástica.

-¿Qué dices Darien? Somos amigos nunca trataría de hacer lo que insinuas.

-Eso dices pero.. ¿Qué haces? … Verte con mi novia a escondidas para intentar conquistarla.

-Eso esta fuera de lugar, es verdad que me gusta mucho pero respeto vuestra relación, aunque ahora que lo dices tal vez no hay ninguna ¿No crees?

-¡De eso nada, todavía estamos juntos mientras ella no me diga lo contrario!

-¡Pero si lleva evitándote 3 días! ¿No crees que eso significa algo?- ¡Joder!

-¡No lo puedo creer ! ¡Estás intentando convencerme que la olvide para quedártela tu!

-¡No entiendes que ella es la que decide no tú ni yo! Hablas de ella como si nosotros pudiéramos decidir lo que hace o no pero no es así, la decisión es de ella y si decide terminar contigo será tu culpa no la de los demás- ¡Joder!- siempre haces lo mismo Darien la cagas y nos culpas al resto. En el caso de quedar libre podemos salir con ella si nos lo permite, eso no debes olvidarlo- ¡Maldita sea!

-Mejor te llamo en otro momento ahora mismo no me apetece hablar contigo- le colgué sin esperar a que me contestara ¿Para que? De todas formas ya estaba en plan seductor con mi novia ¡Joder! Necesito tomar algo.

-Akatsuki tengo que hacer algo urgente así que cualquier cosa delégala en mi padre ¿De acuerdo?

-Si señor Chiba- fui directo a un bar donde no me conociera nadie a tomar un poco y despejarme.

Al poco de llegar, se me acercó una despampanante rubia que no hubiera dudado en tirarme hace unas semanas atrás ¡Mierda, Sere me había estropeado para el resto! ¡Ahora ninguna me parecía buena comparada con ella!

-Te ves muy triste ¿Penas de amor?- se sentó junto a mi.

-Algo así, aunque tengo la esperanza que me perdone por la estupidez que hice.

-Si ,siempre se cometen locuras cuando se esta enamorado, por cierto me llamo Ruka- me dio la mano y se la estreché.

-Darien, encantado- ella me sonrió.

-¿Vas a hablarme de ella?- la miré sorprendido- No te preocupes estoy acostumbrada a escuchar penas de amor.

-¿En serio? No entiendo como los hombres al verte no quieren algo más que contarte sus penas- ella se ruborizó al instante.

-¿Tú quieres algo mas?- me sorprendí que me preguntara eso.

-Bueno he de reconocer que estas muy bien- suspiré- pero no puedo hacerlo si quiero arreglar las cosas con Serena, lo siento- ella asintió.

-Pues ya sabes porque ninguno quiere mas, todos me dicen algo parecido a lo que tu me has dicho- suspiró- ademas te ves un buen tipo y que la quieres mucho- me reí.

-Te puedo asegurar que si me hubieras visto hace unas semanas no pensarías lo mismo de mi, ella me cambió para mejor y ahora no sé que hacer para recuperarla.

-¿Ha sido muy grave ? Estoy segura que tendrá arreglo.

-¡No lo sé! Es que soy demasiado celoso, ella llama mucho la atención de los demás y eso provoca que diga y haga cosas que no quiero.

-Ya veo, así que la insultaste o algo así.

-Si algo así, pero hoy me han preparado una encerrona con ella y espero arreglarlo- ella rió.

-¿Una encerrona? ¡Vaya eres muy imaginativo!

-No te creas, fue mi madre la que la hizo, ella cree que va a reunirse con ella pero apareceré yo en su lugar, solo espero que no huya en cuanto me vea y podamos arreglarlo como los adultos que somos.

-Tiene suerte, no hay muchos hombres como tu hoy en día- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Según me has dicho te rechazan siempre por otra- asintió.

-Si pero hay algunos que no, solo que siempre son los que no me interesan- se acercó mas a mi- tu en cambio me interesas mucho- me acarició el brazo y le agarré la mano para detenerla.

-No sigas por ahí- miré el reloj- es casi la hora de verla- le dejé unos billetes al camarero antes de irme- deberías buscar un hombre que te aprecie como eres y no solo por echar un polvo que es lo que encontraras aquí.

-Tal vez, por cierto que tengas mucha suerte con tu chica, si consigues arreglarlo me gustaría conocerla- me guiñó un ojo- tal vez pudieras traerla un día por aquí para conocerla y ver lo que tiene para acaparar a un hombre como tu- rodé los ojos.

-Cuando la conozcas tal vez pienses lo contrario- al ver su cara extrañada continué - que hace ella con un tipo como yo- rió.

-¡Ya veremos cuando nos conozcamos! ¡Adiós y suerte!

Me fui corriendo a mi coche y llegué al restaurante en poco tiempo, antes de bajar intenté calmarme debía hacer esto bien. No podía perderla ¡Respira e inspira! ¡Eso es ,así! Cuando me hube calmado salí del coche y entré, nada mas llegar al mostrador le pregunté a la chica por ella y me acompañó a su mesa, ella se encontraba de espaldas a mi, le dije a la chica que podía irse y me adelanté para que me viera – suspiré- solo esperaba que todo terminara bien.

-Sere- ella levantó la vista sorprendida al verme allí pero no hizo ademán de irse a ningún lado. Así que me senté frente a ella- necesitamos hablar- ella asintió.

-Si .. creo que es lo mejor… ya no tendrás que preocuparte mas por mi… y podrás seguir con tu vida de antes ¿No?- balbuceó ¿Qué? ¿Que coño estaba diciendo?

-¿Qué es lo que estas insinuando?- rodó los ojos.

-¡Oh vamos Darien! Me imagino que lo que quieres es asegurarte que lo nuestro terminó , para seguir con tu vida de soltero empedernido- estaba en shock- Pues por mi adelante, considerate libre para hacerlo.

-No es a eso a lo que he venido, por lo que veo que no quieres arreglar nada- me reí- aunque viendo las imágenes tuyas con Kaname me imagino porque quieres dejarlo- me dio una bofetada que picó un montón , debía reconocer que tenía un buen gancho.

-¿Sabes ? ¡Eres el mayor idiota que he visto en mi vida! Kaname y yo solo somos amigos cosa que no se puede decir de Kaolinete y de ti! ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué tiene ella que ver ahora? ¡Lo que tuve con ella fue antes de estar contigo!- rió sarcástica.

-¿En serio? Porque la vi hace poco y según ella te la tiraste en ese almacén mientras que Diamante me secuestraba- ¿Qué? No pude evitar golpear la mesa con todas mis fuerzas , los demás clientes se volvieron a nosotros, así que tuve que contenerme y bajar la voz todo lo que pude.

-¿Eso te dijo?- asintió- ¡Maldita zorra mentirosa! Lo que no entiendo es porque la creíste- ella me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Porque no lo haría? Si soy una patética que paga por sexo ¿Verdad Darien? Eso fue lo que dijiste -se notaba muy dolida ¡Mierda! Tragué grueso por la incomodidad de escuchar de su boca tan duras palabras, pero era cierto que lo había dicho y no podía negarlo- pues bien ahora no voy a hacerlo más, lo buscaré gratis como haces tu ¿Qué te parece?- su mirada era retadora.

-¡Mierda Serena! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Sabes que no lo dije con esa intención! ¡Lo siento vale! ¡Sabes que mis celos hablan por mi cuando me enfado! Pero no puedo permitir que te vayas con otro ¡Tu eres mía y no lo permitiré!- se volvió a reír de forma sarcástica.

-¿En serio? Te recuerdo que soy mía y puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana, al igual que tu.

-Sere lo que te dijo Kaolinete es mentira, ella y yo no…

-¿Qué mas da Darien ? Si no es ella será otra- suspiró- y lo peor de todo es que ahora que sé lo que piensas de mi… no me gusta y pienso que lo mejor es dejarlo Darien- ¡Ni hablar! No iba a consentir que me dejara, así que en un arranque de valentía la cogí en mis hombros y salí del restaurante con ella gritando y pataleando. Kakeru que se encontraba allí se reía por lo bajo mientras nos observaba.

-¡Kakeru ayúdame! ¡Socorro que me secuestran!- le di un golpe en el trasero para callarla- ¡Eso duele joder! ¡Ten cuidado con mi pierna!

-¡La llevo a mi departamento, danos privacidad para arreglar esto , dile a Fred que te deje pasar y espera afuera con él hasta que terminemos! ¡Ah y coge las muletas y su bolso que han quedado en la mesa , por la cuenta no te preocupes ya deje unos billetes en la mesa que estoy seguro que cubrirá lo poco que ha pedido!

-De acuerdo lo haré solo cuidala y no seas muy brusco con ella dijo cómplice y sonriendo.

-¡No puedo creer que mi escolta deje que me secuestren en sus narices!- el rodó los ojos.

-Te tendré vigilada hermosa, no te preocupes por eso.

La metí en mi coche y corrí al volante para llevarla a mi casa. Ella se encontraba de brazos cruzados y cara de enfadada.

-¡Ni creas que esto me hará cambiar de opinión! Lo he pensado estos días y es lo mejor.

-¿Lo mejor para quien? Para mi desde luego que no, no pienso dejarte libre para que corretees a los brazos de ningún imbécil como ese Kaname- ella rió.

-¿Kaname imbécil? ¿Tú te has visto? Desde luego no sé quien de los 2 es mas imbécil – rodé los ojos.

-Por supuesto que él – la miré y ella sonreía .

-No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto- movió la cabeza negando- ¿Sabes que puedo denunciarte? Últimamente estoy mas tiempo en comisaría que en casa- resopló, le puse una mano en la pierna para tranquilizarla que no hizo sino empeorar al situación, me calentó como nunca antes había estado ¡En mi vida había tenido una abstinencia de más de una semana como llevaba ahora, por su mirada a ella le pasó algo parecido, enseguida llegamos y nada mas aparcar el coche en su sitio pude corroborarlo.

-¡Vamos arriba rápido!- no lo pensé la cogí en brazos y fuimos al ascensor , en cuanto llegamos a mi departamento la bajé y nos besamos con frenesí, nos fuimos desnudando conforme la guiaba a mi habitación.

Una vez estuvimos desnudos nos deleitamos el uno con el otro ¡Dios cuanto lo había echado de menos! Fui bajando a su centro donde me detuve el tiempo necesario para hacerla llegar al orgasmo, quería que supiera que era mía al igual que yo era suyo. A continuación fue ella la que me hizo llegar con su boca ¡Fue algo increíble después de tantos días sin nada! Me coloqué sobre ella y lo hicimos lentamente , besándola con desespero hasta alcanzar el clímax a la vez. Después de eso nos separamos no sin mucho trabajo .

-Esto no debería haber pasado, yo …

-¿En serio Sere? ¿Ahora vas a arrepentirte de lo que hemos hecho? Luego dicen de los hombres - me dio un codazo en el lado.

-Deja de decir tonterías, me has pillado con la guardia baja llevo sin echar un polvo desde hace…

-Igual que yo ,desde que lo hicimos el ultimo día que nos vimos antes de desaparecer- ella rodó los ojos- ¿No me crees?

-Da igual lo que crea, no me gusta lo que piensas de mi y por eso he usado la excusa de Kaolinete para dejarlo y me dejaras en paz… pero la verdad es que no quiero estar contigo Darien- la miré fijamente no creyendo lo que oía.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero porqué? ¡Y no me digas que no hay otro porque no te creo! Solo el hecho que estuvieras con otro me retendría de instigarte- ahora me miraba muy cabreada.

-¡Siempre tiene que haber alguien mas para ti! Pues dejame decirte que no lo hay, pero por mucho que dices que no te importa el pasado ,si que lo hace y te molesta que yo tuviera sexo con otros hombres ,pagando por ir a fiestas privadas para ese fin . Y eso es algo que no puedo cambiar por mucho que quiera.

-¡Joder Sere ! ¡Te he dicho que lo siento ,lo dije sin pensar! ¡No me importa nada de eso! Solo no soporto la idea de que vuelvas a ir a esos sitios – suspiré – y cuando Caos te ofreció eso ¡Me aterré vale! Sé que siempre me pasa lo mismo que no controlo lo que digo cuando estoy enfadado o asustado pero hay algo que no cambia y es que te amo Sere- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, me acerqué a ella besándola y aunque al principio se resistió al final me respondió al beso.

-Darien no sé si es lo mejor…- la calle besándola de nuevo, no iba a permitir que me dejara por nada del mundo ,la retendría allí hasta que recapacitara. No quería perderla.

-Te amo y sé que tu también lo haces, solo debes poner de tu parte y podremos arreglarlo- ella rió.

-¡Solo hemos tenido sexo! Podemos tenerlo de nuevo, empezó a acariciarme por mi pecho e iba peligrosamente rápido a mi erección , la detuve antes de llegar.

-Sere esto es serio, así que por favor no me desconcentres.

-¡Oh vamos por lo que veo- señaló a mi erección- estas muy dispuesto a otra ronda!

-Y lo estoy pero antes quiero aclarar las cosas, somos novios y no quiero que eso cambie.

-Darien ya te he dicho…

-Voy a tenerte sometida a sexo aquí conmigo hasta que cambies de opinión- a continuación me dedique a besarla por todas partes , sus gemidos eran música para mi.

-¡Oh dios Darien! - me asaltó como una loba y me folló subiéndose sobre mi , tuve que ayudarla un poco ya que debido a su pierna no podía moverse bien , nos volvimos a correr juntos tras lo que quedamos así un rato besándonos mientras que pellizcaba sus pezones- ¡No sé que me pasa contigo pero eres adictivo, tal vez podamos seguir teniendo sexo sin compromiso!- ¿Había escuchado bien? Paré de tocarla enseguida.

-¿No estarás hablando en serio verdad? - le entrecerré los ojos.

-¡Claro que si ! ¿Que hay de malo en que seamos amantes? ¡Es en lo único que no discutimos!

-No tiene gracia Sere, yo te quiero como antes, solo para mí con sexo y todo pero nada de amantes tú eres mi novia y espero que muy pronto mi prometida- ¡Mierda se me escapó! ¡Ella se levantó sobresaltada! Andaba con dificultad de un lado a otro con la escayola de su pierna.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¡Oh dios no me lo puedo creer! ¡Seguro que he escuchado mal, no puedo haber escuchado lo que creo!- intenté acercarme y me rechazó- ¡Darien no estoy preparada para un compromiso, eso lleva a una boda y yo..!- empezó a hiperventilar y me puso nervioso- ¡Oh dios no me siento muy bien creo que voy…- alcancé a cogerla antes de que cayera al suelo ¡Mierda! Se había desmayado, nunca pensé que pudiera reaccionar así por eso ¡Joder!

La puse sobre la cama e intenté despertarla, al poco empezó a abrir los ojos ¡Menos mal!

-¡Dios Sere me has dado un susto de muerte!- me miró como si estuviera loco.

-¿Yo a ti? ¡Por poco me da un infarto cuando me has dicho lo del compromiso! ¡Dios me da escalofríos solo de pensarlo, no estoy preparada para una boda Darien, por lo menos no todavía!- la abracé ya estaba empezando a ceder ¡Era un pequeño paso para mi pero uno grande para ella!

-Entonces vivamos juntos- ella me miró sorprendida- si eso es lo máximo que puedo pedir me conformaré con eso , sé que para ti es pronto para una boda pero por algo podemos empezar- se rió.

-No te rindes ¿Eh? Acabo de decirte que quiero que lo dejemos y a ti solo se te ocurre pedirme que me case contigo o que vivamos juntos- la besé de nuevo.

-Sabes que no podemos estar el uno sin el otro por lo sería lo mas práctico para los 2, si no te gusta mi apartamento podemos buscar una casa para ambos ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Comprarías una casa para los 2? - le cogí la cara con ambas manos mientras la besaba.

-Por ti haría lo que sea- volví a besarla- te quiero y cogeré lo que puedas ofrecerme ¡Vamos será genial despertar juntos todos los días!- otro beso- Compartiremos todo juntos y quien sabe- le guñé el ojo- con el tiempo puede que lleguemos a casarnos, sólo cuando te sientas preparada ¡Lo prometo!- no decía nada pero su cara hablaba por ella.

-¡Darien he de reconocer que sabes como convencer a una chica!- me besó desesperadamente.

-¡No a cualquier chica sino a la mía!- reímos ambos- a cualquier otra no me habría tomado tanto tiempo convencerla- rodó los ojos.

-¡Vaya parece que soy especial entonces! ¡Que suerte la mía tengo al dios Chiba a mis pies!- la abracé fuerte.

-¡Sí que lo tienes! ¿ Y yo tengo a la soltera de oro a los míos? -sonrió- Aunque ahora ya no se te puede llamar soltera, ahora serás la novia de oro ¿Qué te parece?- reímos juntos.

-¡Oh vamos no me harás decirlo ! Pero suena bien eso de la novia de oro- nos besamos de nuevo.

-En la entrevista no hablaste nada de mi a pesar que acordaste sacar fotos juntos ¿Que pasó?

-Les dije que prefería hacerla sola y dejarte al margen- suspiró- no quería reconocer que no estábamos más juntos- la abracé mas fuerte- estos días han sido muy duros para mi pensando en que no volveríamos a estar juntos nunca.

-¡No lo digas ni en broma! No sabes el mal rato que he pasado tantos días sin ti ,primero con lo de Diamante y luego por tu terquedad- me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Todavía puedo retomar mi primera decisión de dejarlo si…- no la dejé terminar esa frase y besándola con desenfreno caímos de nuevo en el frenesí de la pasión, estuvimos toda la tarde haciendo el amor hasta que caímos agotados y rendidos ¡Creo que recuperé en una tarde lo que no hicimos en todos estos días alejados! Pero por fin la tenía conmigo y eso me encantaba.

SPOV

¡Estaba exhausta! Me dolía todo el cuerpo de estar...¡Joder había estado follando con Darien toda la tarde! ¿Que hora sería? Me levanté a mirar el reloj y eran las 10 de la noche ya- suspiré. El conseguía de mi lo que quería, a pesar que estaba convencida de dejarlo y seguir mi vida con todo el dolor que eso me conllevaba , sólo bastó que me tocara una sola vez para que cediera a lo que quisiera, aunque intenté resistirme he de admitir que me gustó su idea de vivir juntos, no tanto como la de casarse pero si que me impresionó que me lo pidiera, no parece el tipo de los que se casan y sin embargo quería hacerlo conmigo .Aunque reaccioné bastante mal, la idea en si no me parecia tan mala, solo necesitaba tiempo para hacerme a ella. Llevábamos tan poco tiempo juntos , durante el cual habíamos discutido varias veces, resoplé, si solo necesitaba tiempo.

Tenía hambre así que me puse la camisa de Darien y bajé a la cocina a por algo de comer, al entrar a la cocina me encontré con Luna, Artemis y Diana que me miraban apenados ¡Mierda menos mal que me había puesto algo encima!

-¡Querida! Siento no haber acudido a nuestra cita pero me salió un asunto de última hora e intenté contactarte pero fue imposible.

-Tranquila pero no cuela. Sé perfectamente que me hiciste una encerrona con tu hijo- ella se hizo la loca pero yo pude ver en su mirada la culpabilidad, su padre al lado me saludó al igual que Diana que se veía un poco rara, apenas me miraba a los ojos y no habló nada aunque podrían ser imaginaciones mías - Tengo hambre ¿hay algo de comer o pedimos?

-Yo te haré algo rico para recuperar energías, se ve que estas un poco fatigada- rodé los ojos.

-¡Si claro!- me acerque a su oído- ¿Nuestra ropa donde esta?- sabía perfectamente que la dejamos regada por toda la sala camino a la habitación.

-La recogí y la puse a lavar, ya mismo la meteré en la secadora para que puedas ponértela de nuevo y no te preocupes que Artemis llegó después y no vio nada fuera de lo normal- me guiñó el ojo.

-Esta bien, no me gustaría tener que estar con esta camisa todo el tiempo, aunque voy a decirle a Kakeru que me traiga ropa ¡ Mierda mi móvil!

-Ten querida, Kakeru nos dio tu bolso abajo antes de subir- ¡Menos mal!- Gracias Luna voy a llamarlo mientras me preparas algo rico de comer- la dejé en la cocina y pasé junto a Artemis.

-Serena ¿Podemos hablar?- se veía bastante serio.

-Claro Artemis- me guió hacía el balcón donde se veía toda la ciudad.

-Mi hijo te ama, sé que no lo crees pero es así, nunca antes lo había visto enamorado como lo está contigo . Por eso te pido que le des una oportunidad, aunque sé que no la merece porque solo hace tonterías, creo que el amor lo ha vuelto un poco loco- me reí ¡Si supiera hasta que punto!

-Si eso creo- le puse una mano en el hombro- lo hemos arreglado Artemis- suspiré- solo espero que esta vez no lo estropee con comentarios fuera de lugar- el pareció alegrarse y me abrazó.

-¡Oh gracias Serena! Me alegro que te tenga a ti ,antes su vida era un ir y venir sin rumbo, desde que estáis juntos parece haber encontrado sentido- asentí lo entendía perfectamente porque a mi me había pasado algo parecido.

-¿Papa no estarás intentando robarme a mi chica verdad?- Artemis rió.

-Con tu madre estoy servido hijo pero debo reconocer que tienes buen gusto- me guiñó el ojo y Darien sonrió.

-¡Si que lo tengo! Ahora quiero daros una noticia a todos ya que estáis aquí- me miró esperando que le diera permiso a lo que asentí.

-Solo espera que llame a Kakeru para que me traiga ropa, por favor- se acercó a besarme y Artemis aprovechó de retirarse adentro- ve tu por si quieren darte consejos sobre nosotros y mientras yo me encargaré de no estar vestida así con tu familia aquí , puedes decirlo tu si quieres no me importa- me volvió a besar.

-Vale pero no tardes, ademas todavía no sé si te instalaras aquí o buscaremos un nuevo hogar- lo besé ahora yo cogiendo su trasero con mis manos.

-Preferiría buscar un sitio de los 2, lo pagaremos juntos y compartiremos gastos como los buenos matrimonios ¿Qué te parece?- el me sonrió y me besó fuertemente. Parece que mi idea la agradaba bastante.

-Me parece genial, de momento me conformaré con eso pero ya sabes a lo que nos lleva esto- hizo señas entre nosotros- con el tiempo ¿Te parece bien?- aunque aun no estaba lista para el matrimonio con él podía vislumbrarlo en un futuro.

-Si ,llegado el momento aceptaré tu propuesta y te prometo que no me dará un ataque de ansiedad o me desmayaré de la impresión- me abrazó fuerte antes de volver a besarme – ahora ve dentro y dales la noticia ,luego te veo si no no conseguiré ropa hoy.

-Vale – volvió a besarme y entró.

Aproveché de marcarle a Kakeru a pesar que debía haber sido relevado ya por otro.

-¿Sere sigues viva o te ha chupado ya toda la energía tu hombre?

-¡Muy gracioso! Ahora a lo que te llamaba ¿Quien esta conmigo? Necesito algo de ropa para cambiarme ¿Pueden traerla o llamo a alguna de las chicas? Aunque mi madre tal vez podría…

-No te preocupes yo te lo llevaré, estoy libre pero haré un esfuerzo- me reí- así aprovecho de ver que estás bien y no te han hecho daño .Le diré a tu madre que empaque un par de mudas para ti .

-Vale, aun no me has dicho quien está abajo.

\- Tigereye me relevó justo después de llegar los padres de Darien- ¡Vaya casualidad! Tigereye en la casa de Darien.

-Entonces te espero, no tardes estoy aquí con la familia completa con una camisa de Darien puesta ¡Menos mal que me queda como un vestido y no se me ve nada!- nos reímos ambos.

-Me alegro que estés feliz de nuevo , estos días atrás no eras ni la sombra de lo que eres y todo por empeñarte en alejarte del chico que amas por la mierda que te contó esa zorra. Te dije que no te fiaras de ella, el policía que los saco de allí me dijo que estaban bien no se veían mal vestidos o con signos de haber follado como te hizo creer ella ¡Pero eres tan terca a veces! A esa tía se le nota que lo que quiere hacer es alejarte de Darien para quedárselo ella- resoplé.

-Lo sé en ningún momento la creí, la conozco demasiado bien para saber que mentía solo buscaba una excusa para dejarlo- suspiré rendida, no me había valido de nada en cuanto tuve a Darien delante, la atracción que ejercía sobre mi era demasiado fuerte e intensa para poder ignorarla ,por eso no quería verlo , sabía que en cuanto lo tuviera delante me desmoronaría por completo y haría conmigo lo que quisiera- aunque ahora me alegro de haber venido y se haya arreglado lo nuestro.

-Eso no es lo que parecía cuando te tuvo que llevar a cuestas – nos reímos.

-¡Si ,que vergüenza! ¡Menos mal que no había prensa cerca!- Kakeru tosió y eso no me gusto nada-¿Qué pasa?

-Deberías mirar las ultimas noticias en Internet y lo verás, pero no te preocupes lo que dicen no es nada malo y sales muy favorecida en las fotos.

-¿En serio me han pillado con Darien en el restaurante? ¡Pero si no vi nada al salir! ¡Esas lacras se esconden por todos lados!

-Pues si ,ahora te dejo con tu familia política y tu novio ¿Porque volvéis a serlo verdad?

-Más que eso, vamos a vivir juntos. Mañana iremos a una agencia a que nos busque una casa para ambos.

-¡Vaya es un gran paso! ¡Me alegro por ti Sere! Nos vemos en un rato.

-Si voy a comer algo que estoy hambrienta.

Cuando colgué Darien apareció junto a mi abrazándome desde atrás y besando mi cuello.

-Te ves preciosa en mi camisa- agarré sus manos y me envolví la cintura con ellas.

-Me gusta estar en tu camisa aunque resulta un pelín incomodo con toda tu familia aquí- me apretó mas.

-No se te ve nada que no debiera- me besó el cuello antes de agregar- mis padres están eufóricos con la noticia, me gustaría estar presente para decírselo a los tuyos- me giré hacia el.

-Tengo una idea mejor ¿Porque no organizamos una barbacoa y se lo decimos a todos juntos? Invitaremos a todos nuestros amigos y así lo diremos de una vez- me alzó al aire dándome vueltas, tuve que agarrarme el bajo de la camisa por si acaso-¡Darien! Bajame se me va a ver algo y tu padre esta aquí, no me gustaría que mi suegro viera mis bragas- enseguida me bajó.

-Tienes razón- metió la mano entre ellas rozando mi clítoris- esto es solo para mi- le aparté la mano.

-No es momento de follar ahora Darien, así que no empieces algo que no podemos terminar hasta que se vaya tu familia, por cierto a Diana apenas la he visto ¿Donde está? La he notado un poco rara.

-Esta apenada contigo por mi culpa, y lo siento mucho- lo miré extrañada no sé porque razón lo estaría.

-No entiendo que yo sepa no hemos tenido ningún problema entre nosotras.

-No pero cuando me dejaste le sentó muy mal y se peleó con Hotaru por defenderte , ella pensó que lo hicistes por Kaname, por culpa de todos esos chismes que circulan por Internet .No habló conmigo hasta después y cuando supo la verdad se sintió muy mal, le dije que lo hablara con vosotras pero se siente mal y no ha dado el paso todavía, espero que hables con ella y la convenzas de arreglar el malentendido con las chicas ya que se siente terriblemente culpable - asentí.

-De acuerdo pero antes miraré lo que han puesto de nosotros en los chismes- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Han vuelto a hablar de nosotros?

-Eso parece me lo acaba de decir Kakeru y voy a corroborarlo- entré en la pagina donde se hablaba de todo lo relacionado al corazón y nos vi enseguida, pinche en la parte donde se nos veía a nosotros y aparecieron varias fotos, primero discutiendo en el restaurante y luego en los hombros de Darien cuando me llevó al coche, en una enfocaban claramente el momento cuando me dio una cachetada en el trasero. Leí lo que ponía y hablaban sobre una posible reconciliación .

-¡Vaya no hemos salido tan mal! Esta me gusta llamare a la revista para que me las pase- señaló la del trasero- y no dicen nada malo solo que hemos vuelto.

-¡Pero si no saben que lo hemos dejado! Si no decimos nada seguirán hablando sobre que lo dejamos o volvemos siempre , así que daremos un comunicado y así nos dejaran en paz- lo abracé besándolo- diremos que tuvimos nuestras diferencias con algunos asuntos y que estuvimos distanciados un par de días , lo hemos arreglado y vamos a vivir juntos ¿Qué te parece?- me besó también.

-Me parece estupendo , estoy deseoso de dar a conocer a todos los solteros que tienes dueño para que te dejen en paz- me reí.

-No hay nadie más que tu- volví a besarlo.

-¿Y Kaname? El tiempo que estuvimos separados siempre te veía con el- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Estuviste vigilándome todo este tiempo?-me acercó a el apretándome de la cintura.

-Tenía que asegurarme que estuvieras bien y era mi forma de verte ya que no querías hacerlo- asentí.

-Temía que me hicieras recaer, cosa que ha pasado al final- volvió a besarme.

-Y me alegro por ello, pero no has contestado a lo que te he preguntado ¿Porque tienes a Kaname siempre pegado a ti como un siamés?- no pude evitar reírme.

-Es mi amigo Darien y al verme tan triste estos días quiso estar a mi lado apoyándome, la verdad que todos lo han hecho, solo que a Kaname lo tengo todo el día en la empresa y nos vemos mas- asintió todavía desconfiado.

-Sabes que le gustas ¿verdad ?- negué- no entiendo porque te niegas a ver lo obvio.

-No me niego es solo que no creo que sienta mas que una atracción sexual, lleva intentando acostarse conmigo desde que lo conozco y puede que esa sea la razón por la que esta así, soy la única chica que se le ha resistido- rodó los ojos.

-Dejemos ya el tema y vamos dentro ¡anda! que empieza a refrescar ya aquí afuera para estar tan fresca- me dio un tortazo en el trasero y entramos.

Luna ya tenía la mesa preparada y nos sentamos todos a comer. Diana se veía un poco incómoda y decidí hablar con ella , quería tranquilizarla un poco así que aprovechando que Darien hablaba con sus padres sobre algo relacionado a la empresa empecé mi conversación con ella.

-Diana sé porque estas rara conmigo y créeme cuando te digo que no me importa, sé que es tu hermano y lo quieres, así que no es algo malo que lo defiendas de cualquiera.

-Pero debí asegurarme que era verdad lo que decían antes de juzgarte- agachó la vista – lo siento Sere, hasta que no hablé con Darien no supe que pasó realmente ese día yo pensé que lo dejaste para estar con Kaname- suspiró derrotada- y en cierto modo lo entendería ¡El esta buenísimo!- nos reímos juntas y se rompió la incomodidad que había.

-¡Si que lo esta!- me acerqué a ella como para decirle un secreto- pero tu hermano está mejor- le guiñé el ojo y volvimos a reír juntas, pude ver como los demás se dieron cuenta de nuestro intercambio pero siguieron en lo suyo para darnos la oportunidad de arreglar el asunto.

-Gracias Sere significa mucho para mi que me perdones por acusarte de algo sin pruebas de ello, ahora me queda que me perdonen las chicas- la cogí de la mano y la apreté para reconfortarla.

-Todas somos una gran familia y en todas ellas se discute ¿o no?- asintió- pues esto es igual, solo se habla y lo arreglamos, si no estoy enfadada yo, Hotaru no lo estará ya verás.

-¡Eso espero! Desde que discutimos la echo de menos, a ella y a Sammy que también dejó de hablarme por todo esto- suspiró - en cierto modo lo entiendo pues yo haría lo mismo por mi hermano- volví a apretarle la mano.

-Solo espero que la próxima vez nos preguntes a tu hermano o a mi antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

-De acuerdo ya he aprendido la lección no te preocupes- asentí.

Seguimos conversando de otras cosas mientras terminábamos de comer, estaba feliz de encontrarme entre ellos era una familia que conocía desde pequeña y me caía muy bien. Tuve que ir al baño , me estaba acostumbrando a andar sin las muletas y era más cómodo ¡Pero aún así deseaba que me quitaran esta cosa de la pierna! Las muletas las mandaría a paseo , aunque fuera mas lenta era mejor que ir sin ellas, cuando iba de vuelta llamaron al timbre, supuse que era Kakeru y fui a abrir sin asegurarme antes ¡Gran error! Allí se encontraba la loca de Calaverite ¿Qué coño hacia allí?

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas con tu actorcito ¿O es que te gusta jugar a 2 bandas?- Le di una sonora bofetada ¡Me tenía harta la maldita zorra! Se creía el ladrón que todos son de su condición - ¡Te voy a..!

Se me tiró encima y la inmovilicé contra la pared, no iba a consentir que me tocara.

-La pregunta aquí sería ¿Que haces tu aquí? Esta es la casa de mi novio- sonreí con ironía antes de seguir- aunque dejará de ser un problema cuando nos vayamos a vivir juntos- abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Vosotros no podéis estar juntos! ¡El y yo..!

-¿Que vas a decir que estáis follando? Pues te diré un secreto- me acerqué a su oído- no te creo nada , al igual que a Kaolinete, no sois mas que un trío de zorras resentidas porque nadie las respeta o las valora y lo pagáis conmigo sin tener culpa de nada.

-¡Darien es mío maldita y lo voy a recuperar como sea!

-¿Que demonios pasa aquí?- aparecieron todos en la entrada y la solté, no creo que se atreviera a tocarme con tanta gente delante.

-¡Ésta loca me atacó nada mas verme, y me amenazó con matarme si me acercaba a ti!- rodé los ojos ¡Mentirosa! Darien la miraba bastante enojado, ella en cambio tenía su cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

-He escuchado todo antes de aparecer Calaverite y sé que has sido tu la que lo ha empezado todo, ahora voy a dejarte claro una cosa, Serena es mi novia ,vamos a vivir juntos, con el tiempo nos casaremos , formaremos una familia y no voy a permitir que tú ni nadie se metan en medio.

-¡Pero ella anda con ese actor! ¡No puedes ser tan ciego de no ver que te esta engañando!- me reí.

-¿Ahora que no tienes la excusa que quiero su dinero utilizas otra para separarnos? - me agarré a la cintura de Darien antes de seguir hablando- estamos en nuestro mejor momento, es verdad que hemos tenido unos desacuerdos pero lo hemos solucionado y mañana vamos a empezar a buscar una casa para ambos ¿Verdad mi amor?- lo besé con descaro.

-Claro que si querida- me volvió a besar, luego se dirigió a ella- así que como ves no tienes nada que hacer aquí será mejor que vuelvas por donde has venido- ella se puso muy enojada por su ultimo comentario.

-¡Te arrepentirás de esto! ¡Y volverás a mi arrastrándote ya lo veras!- se rió sarcásticamente.

-No volvería contigo aunque fueras la única mujer en el mundo- me acercó mas a el – pero tengo la suerte de estar con la mejor chica del mundo así que como puedes ver no tienes ninguna posibilidad.

-¡Darien porque no vais adentro mientras yo me encargo de ella!- señaló Luna a Calaverite- ¡Volved vosotros!- Artemis se puso a su lado y nosotros 2 junto a Diana volvimos a la mesa donde esperamos al resto para comer el postre.

Tardaron unos 15 minutos en volver y se sentaron muy sonrientes los 2.

-Creo que será mejor terminar con el postre.

-¿Se ha ido por voluntad propia ? ¿O habéis tenido que usar vuestros encantos para ahuyentarla?- nos reímos todos con el comentario de Darien.

-Tuve que usar algo para convencerla pero se fue resignada a dejaros en paz y me alegro por ello.

-Sí, esa mujer no los molestará mas- ¡Eso esperaba !

Terminamos de comer y se fueron todos, nos sentamos en el sofá y me pareció raro que no hubiera llegado Kakeru con mi ropa todavía, así que decidí llamarlo para preguntar. Pero vi un mensaje en mi correo y lo abrí para verlo antes de llamarlo ¡Joder era de él! ¿Quién coño sería este loco?

 _Querida Serena,_

 _Te he echado de menos todo este tiempo, pero sabiendo lo que ha ocurrido en tu vida decidí darte un descanso, no es mi intención agobiarte de mas. Pero el momento se acerca y quiero que sepas que pronto estaremos juntos para siempre._

 _Te costará hacerte a la idea pero haremos buena pareja ya lo verás, tengo todo planeado para casarnos en la playa a la luz del ocaso, será muy romántico , tendremos varios niños y seremos muy felices juntos._

 _Sé que piensas que amas a Darien pero no es así, y con un poco de tiempo lo olvidarás y él en cuanto tenga a otra a tiro lo hará igual._

 _Sin más me despido ansioso de por fin tenerte a mi lado para calentar mi cama todas las noches._

 _Besos del Caballero de la Luna._

 _PD. Te amo._

¡Mierda! Me había olvidado de este tipo por completo hasta hoy ¡Joder! Darien se levantó nervioso y se puso a dar vueltas por el salón.

-¡No puedo permitir que un loco te aleje de mi, ya lo pasé una vez y fue horrible no puedo pasar por eso una segunda!- se acercó a mi- Sere creo que lo mejor es casarnos, eso disuadirá a ese tipo de llevarte para que lo hagas con él- abrí los ojos de la impresión-sabes lo que siento por ti y aunque te esperaría toda mi vida para que estuvieras cómoda con la idea del matrimonio ¡Esto es lo mejor!

Me quedé sin palabras , no sabía que decir por un lado tenía razón pero una mínima parte de mi seguía teniendo miedo de esto del compromiso y el matrimonio ¿Qué hago? Esto iba a ser muy difícil para mi.

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo tanto a mi como a mis historias, en espevial a : Maryels, Mario1981, yssareyes48, Alex Mar Zarbritz, ELIZABETH2261 y Serenity usagi por comentar en el anterior ¡Muchas gracias a todos!**

 **Cualquier duda o consulta mandádmela por MP, os contestaré lo antes posible.**

 **Sin más me despido, muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	26. Capítulo 25

**CAPÍTULO 25**

DPOV

¡Mierda! No me había podido contener de decirle lo del matrimonio ¡No podía consentir que otro imbécil lunático se la llevara de mi lado! ¡Eso era inviable! Ella me miraba fijamente en estado de shock. Sabia que era tentar a la suerte pero era preciso arriesgarse. Hasta ahora habíamos avanzado bastante.

-¡Sere por favor sé tu reticencia a la boda pero esto es de mayor importancia! Tal vez si ese tipo sabe que te has casado se olvide de ti y su idea de la familia feliz- la miraba suplicante.

-Darien querido – apareció mi madre de repente- ¿Porque no vas con tu padre mientras yo hablo con Serena? - la miré de mala gana- Es lo mejor créeme- me dijo con esa voz de mando y mirada amenazante que usaba cuando era niño.

-¡Esta bien! - le eché una última mirada a Serena que seguía petrificada en el mismo lugar y las dejé a solas.

Cuando llegué al comedor estaban los 2 mirándome preocupados.

-¿Que pasa Darien? ¿Habéis discutido de nuevo?- negué.

-El tipo ese le ha mandado un mensaje a su correo personal- ambos abrieron los ojos con asombro- y según dice tiene planeada la boda y toda su vida.

-¿Que? ¿Ese hombre quiere obligarla a casarse? ¡Eso es horrible!- dijo Diana.

-Si pero ella y la idea del matrimonio no se llevan bien – suspiré frustrado - no sé si está en ese estado por mi propuesta o por la del tipo - mi padre se puso a mi lado dándome palmadas en la espalda para tranquilizarme.

-Seguro que es por el tipo, no creo que la idea de casarse contigo le parezca tan mal cuando vais a vivir juntos- sonreí , en el fondo tenía razón. Ella quería compartir su vida conmigo a pesar de no casarse, eso era algo supongo.

-Tienes razón, no debo decaerme por eso ¿Verdad?- asintió- le pediré disculpas y pondremos mas seguridad si es necesario para que no…- llamaron a la puerta en ese momento, fui a abrir y se encontraba un preocupado Kakeru mirándome.

-¿Donde esta Sere? ¿Esta contigo?- asentí.

-Esta hablando con mi madre- suspiró con alivio.

-¡Oh gracias a dios! - lo miré sin entender y el se dispuso a explicarme - Habíamos recibido una llamada anónima que decía que la habían cogido pero si esta aquí no es posible- sonreí.

-Si a menos que tengan a su gemela , no es posible no- dije de broma y Kakeru después de unos segundos me miró asustado.

-¡Joder debo llamar a Mina!

-¿Qué? ¿Que tiene que ver ella ahora?- me miró asustado de nuevo.

-Hoy recibió la llamada de un cliente importante para concertar una cita de última hora con Sere y como…- tosió , ya sabíamos donde había estado toda la tarde- en fin Mina dijo que iría haciéndose pasar por ella- lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que el loco puede tener a Mina pensando que es Serena?- asintió.

-¡Mierda no me lo coge! ¿La tendrá el? - me volví a mi padre.

-Papa voy a ir con Kakeru a mirar que Mina se encuentre bien ¿Podéis quedaros con Serena hasta que llegue?

-Claro hijo no te preocupes por nada- mi hermana se acercó a nosotros antes de irnos.

-¿Le ha pasado algo a Mina?- resoplé.

-No lo sabemos es por eso que vamos a ver- asintió- Diana ni una palabra a Serena hasta que sepamos algo ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que se preocupe por nada.

-Vale hermanito , aquí os espero.

Salimos como alma que lleva el diablo para llegar cuanto antes al apartamento de Mina para asegurarnos que estuviera bien, Tigereye se encontraba abajo.

-Tigereye estate bien atento, puede ser que hagan algún movimiento y cualquier cosa sospechosa llama a la policía.

-¡Entendido! Estaré pendiente.

Nos fuimos y enseguida llegamos a casa de Mina, llamamos varias veces y al no abrir decidimos entrar ¡Mierda! Miramos por todos lados y no había nadie.

-Debemos llamar a las chicas por si alguna sabe algo de ella, puede ser que decidiera quedarse con alguna…

-De acuerdo, eso haremos- así pasamos media hora preguntando y nadie la había visto desde que se fue a la reunión con el cliente. No queríamos preocuparlas así que sólo les dijimos que si la veían o sabían de ella que nos llamara que teníamos algo urgente que decirle.

-Deberíamos ver en la empresa por si hay alguna pista del cliente que fue a ver.

-Voy a llamar a la policía para que venga a verlo mientras llegamos allí.

Hicimos lo dicho y cuando llegamos ya se encontraba allí la policía mirando todo ¡Joder como tuviera a Mina se iba a arrepentir de haberla cogido! Me reí para mis adentros de lo que debería estar formando ahora mismo.

-¿Que ocurre?- vino Kaname a preguntar ¿Este de donde coño había salido ? ¡Estaba donde quiera que mirara!

-¿Que haces aquí a esta hora?- rodó los ojos.

-He estado ocupado- rió- ¿no tengo porque explicar en qué verdad?- rodé los ojos y el le quitó importancia con un gesto de su mano- no eres mi padre para hacerlo de todas formas- dijo riéndose.

-No hace falta me lo imagino- seguro estaba follando con alguna por ahí- ¿Has visto a Mina?- el abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Por ella estáis formando todo esto?- señaló a los policías mirando todo y asentimos ,se sonrojó ¿No seria?- pues verás…- se puso a tartamudear nervioso- ella esta ahora mismo en el baño y …

-¿Estábais follando mientras la buscábamos pensando que la habían secuestrado?- me miró enojado.

-¡No, vale! Solo la estaba consolando, ella estaba triste porque se peleó con el novio y entonces …- lo interrumpí.

-¿Entonces te la follaste para ponerla contenta de nuevo?- me miró enojado, iba a replicar pero Mina salió de no sé donde y habló.

-¿Que pasa aquí? ¿Que es todo esto ?- miró a todos los allí congregados.

-¡Esto es porque no cojias el móvil y pensábamos que te habían secuestrado!- nos miró asombrada.

-¿Que? ¡No lo puedo creer! Pues ya veis que estoy bien, así que podéis dejar eso- señaló a los policías.

-¿Que estabas haciendo?- la miré enfadado y explotó-¡Nos tenías muy preocupados!

-¡Estoy embarazada! - lo dijo mas alto de la cuenta y todos los presentes nos volvimos a ella- He tenido un mal día que solo quiero que se acabe, vine aquí muy triste y Kaname solo intentaba consolarme después de lo de Armand y … - agachó la cabeza sollozando y guardó silencio, la miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Sin sexo?- Kaname resopló a nuestro lado, se veía que iba a replicar pero los gritos de Kakeru lo interrumpieron, estaba realmente enfadado.

-¡No sabes el mal rato que hemos pasado buscándote ! ¿Porque no cojias el teléfono?-ella nos miró apenada.

-Lo dejé cargando en mi escritorio y como comprenderás después de lo de hoy no me apetecía hablar con nadie y no eché cuenta de volver por él- Kakeru se quedó pensativo.

-No entiendo quien nos quería hacer creer que tenía a Sere – Mina abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿No le ha pasado nada a Sere verdad?- negamos y suspiró en alivio- ¡Menos mal! ¡Tengo que hablar con ella , es la única que me entiende!- me miró a mi- ¿Está en tu casa?- asentí- ¡Voy para allá!- Kaname sonrió y se fue con ella.

-¡Te acompaño preciosa! ¡No pienso dejarte sola en estos momentos!- me miraba riéndose ¡Maldito cabrón!

Estuvimos un rato hablando con la policía sobre el mensaje al correo de Serena , miraron el cliente Mina al final no había acudido a la cita por lo que no teníamos nada, ninguna pista ¡Mierda! ¿Quien sería? No podía apostarlo pero estaba convencido que estaba dentro de nuestro circulo de conocidos ¡El tipo sabía demasiado! O por lo menos tenía a alguien dentro.

-Deberías irte a casa, aquí nos queda un rato- lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cuando descansas ? Porque que yo sepa no estabas de servicio- suspiró.

-Serán horas extras- se veía preocupado- pero no puedo irme y dejarlo así- asentí. Entendía perfectamente lo que me quería decir.

-Iré con Serena- suspiré- ya que Kaname está allí y no me fio de él - dije su nombre con ironía y el rió.

-No debes preocuparte por él- puso una mano en mi hombro- ella te ama aunque no lo diga demasiado - sonreí como tonto.

-Mañana buscaremos una casa para ambos , así podremos vivir juntos ¿Qué te parece?- volvió a palmear mi espalda.

-Me alegro por vosotros, solo nos queda atrapar al tipo éste para que podáis estar tranquilos.

-¡Si eso espero! Me voy en busca de mi chica antes que me la robe otro- rió.

-Lo dudo mucho pero adelante- se fue con el grupo de policías a ayudarles ,yo aproveché de irme. Cuando estaba llegando al coche me empujaron, me volví y vi a Malaquite bastante borracho ¿Que coño hacia aquí también?

-¿Qué haces Mal? ¿Porque estás aquí en medio de la calle y borracho?

-¡Tú maldito cabrón!- me gritó señalándome con el dedo- ¡Serena debería ser la que llevara a mi hijo y no la loca!- ¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿El hijo de Mina era de Mal? No pude evitar reír para mis adentros.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Estas tan borracho que no sabes lo que dices?- se rió.

-¡Eso quisieras! Pero no, solo me desahogaba de toda esta mierda- lloraba ahora- ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando la vi allí?- negué y no me importaba saberlo pero a el parecía darle lo mismo y siguió contando- ella se veía tan frágil y sola ¡Como yo! Entonces me acerqué y conectamos – se quedó pensativo un rato supongo que recordaba lo que había pasado entre ellos ¡Mierda! No me gustaba nada - fue el mejor fin de semana de mi vida- suspiró- pero después desapareció y no volví a verla- se limpió con la manga algunas lágrimas que habían caído por su mejilla - la busqué por todos lados y nada ¡Incluso hablé con Caos para saber de ella!… ¡Y nada! -volvió a limpiarse con la manga- y cuando me hago a la idea de no verla más y busco a alguien parecida- rió con ironía- ¿Qué me encuentro? - me miró amenazante- ¡Que está loca y ha quedado embarazada! Y por si eso fuera poco… ¡Encima es la mejor amiga de Serena !- negó con la cabeza- ¡Mierda la vida no es justa!

-Mal deberías tranquilizarte, si es cierto que vas a ser papa- me miró muy mal- deberías empezar a comportarte.

-¡Tu tienes la culpa! ¡Si ella no hubiera estado saliendo contigo ya estaríamos juntos de nuevo!- lo miré alzando una ceja.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso crees?- asintió.

-No entiendo porque te eligió a ti- me miró de arriba a abajo- yo soy mucho mejor que tu- se rió- pensaba que era por el dinero pero por lo visto ella tiene mas que tú- me entrecerró los ojos- ahora la pregunta es ¿Estas tú con ella por eso?- lo cogí del cuello de la camisa cabreado pegándolo a mi.

-Mi amor por Serena se formó antes de saber quien era , no después así que como comprenderás no es por dinero que estoy con ella- empezó a reír.

-¡Siempre has sido un cabrón con suerte! ¡Siempre te has llevado lo que yo quería! ¿Porque no te quedas con la loca y me dejas a Sere?

-¡Me estas mosqueando Mal y te advierto que no estoy para tonterias de nadie!

-¡Joder voy a ser padre con Mina! ¡No lo puedo creer!- le palmeé el hombro.

-Pues vete haciendo a la idea de verla bastante seguido a partir de ahora y también a la de ser papa- me volvió a mirar mal- ¿Qué ? Es la verdad.

-¡Mierda! Cuando me llamó hoy para decírmelo no me lo creía y fui a verla con ese novio suyo allí y le canté las cuarenta porque… ¿Quien asegura que es mío? ¡Ella se ha acostado con varios desde que la conozco! Podría ser de cualquiera de ellos! ¡Incluso del novio!- eso no podía debatirlo.

-Pues si lo dudas, cuando nazca hazte una prueba de paternidad y ya está ¿No crees? - me miró esperanzado.

-¡Por supuesto que lo haré! - me miró ahora a mi fijamente- ¿Tú te la has follado también?- lo miré como si estuviera loco.

-¡No! Ya estaba con Serena cuando la conocí- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Con ninguna de sus amigas?- negué y era verdad solo conocía a Michiru pero ella era la novia de Haruka, a las demás a ninguna antes de que me las presentara Serena.

-No, ahora ven conmigo que te airees un poco ,iremos a mi casa y allí te daré algo para que se te pase la resaca - lo ayudé a ir al coche- aunque deberías saber que Mina estará allí.

-¡Joder tío! ¿Me odias verdad? - reímos- No tengo ganas de verla pero no me queda de otra… estoy demasiado borracho y cansado para ir a mi casa… - lo ayude a subir en el coche y fuimos a mi apartamento. Una vez allí lo ayude a bajar y subimos.

Pasamos por Tigereye que nos miró con una ceja alzada al vernos a ambos juntos y yo suspiré.

-¡Buenas noches!- rió.

-¡Buenas noches! Parece que esta noche esta movidita, hace rato llego Armand y después Kaname y Mina - ¿Había dicho Armand?

-¿Armand esta aquí?- asintió.

-Quería hablar con Serena sobre algo importante pero no me dijo que, la llamé y me dio permiso para que subiera- ¡Joder!

-¿Mis padres y Diana siguen aquí?

-No, se fueron en cuanto entró Armand - ¡Joder esta noche no iba a poder follar nada con tanta gente en casa! Suspiré derrotado.

-Vamos arriba Mal – Tigereye nos miró divertido.

-¿Os ayudo?- negué.

-Podemos solos gracias – le dije con la mayor ironía posible. Cuando llegamos al departamento había un caos de voces allí.

¿Pero que coño pasaba? ¡Parecía un gallinero! Cuando entré deje a Mal en el sofá y fui a prepararle un café ,todos se quedaron mirándonos con cara impresionada. Mal no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Serena ¡Desagradecido! ¡Debería haberlo dejado tirado!

-¿Qué? Lo encontré así en la calle ¡No podía dejarlo tirado!- aunque quisiera.

-¡Darien no me puedo creer que lo hayas traído aquí con Mina como está!- Mina y Kaname me asesinaban con la mirada.

-¡Darien como has podido! ¡Este imbécil nada mas decirle que estaba embarazada me dijo que no era problema suyo!- rodé los ojos.

-Mina todavía tiene dudas , es normal pero te aseguro que hemos hablado y va a hacerse las pruebas para asegurarse y si lo es va a hacerse cargo de su hijo- ella se sorprendió.

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya debería haberte mandado a ti a decírselo! De todas maneras no hace falta- nos miraba a ambos con los brazos cruzados y muy decidida- sé que es suyo.

-¡Ya veremos! - soltó Mal de repente. Mina iba a saltarle de vuelta cuando Serena habló para distraerla.

-¡Vamos a ver Mina- ella se volvió a ella- tu y Armand deberían hablar en privado!- le hizo gestos Sere a él tras lo que se acercó cauteloso a ella.

-Si Mina ¿Porque no lo hablamos ? Sé que me porté un poco mal hoy pero él- señaló a Mal -me sacó de mis casillas y no pude evitar decir cosas que no pensaba- le cogió las manos- sabes que te quiero y no me importa que tengas un niño de otro para estar contigo- ella le sonrió.

-¿En serio no te importa?- se tiró encima suya- ¡Oh eres grandioso! Yo también te quiero Armand- se empezaron a besar intensamente.

-¿Ves eso? ¡Por eso no me fío de ella! ¿Porque no puede ser de él?- Armand se volvió furioso a Mal.

-Porque está de mas tiempo del que lleva conmigo y coincide con la fecha en que tu eras su novio- se rió.

-¿Eso te ha dicho? ¡Solo follábamos no eramos novios! Ya veremos cuando nos hagamos las pruebas si es mío o no… puede ser de otro ¿Verdad Sere?- ella estaba demasiado airada cuando le respondió.

-¡Mal callate! No es momento de tonterias- se volvió a Mina de nuevo- Mina tu tranquila, el bebe va a estar bien, nosotras lo cuidaremos y seremos su familia y en cuanto al padre- miró a Mal- estoy segura que cumplirá con su papel- lo miró amenazante antes de preguntarle- ¿A que si Mal?

-Lo que tu digas Sere, no tengo nada que decir hasta que lo sepa seguro – la miró demasiado tiempo de arriba a abajo, entonces me di cuenta Serena se hallaba vestida solo con un pequeño camisón con la bata a juego por encima ¡Joder! A pesar de no vérsele nada no me gustaba que estuviera imaginando lo que había debajo de la ropa- ¡En cuanto me asegure que es mío haré lo que debo! - la miró de forma fija y que pretendió ser sensual antes de decir- ¿No te ponen los padres solteros preciosa?- ¡Eso si que no!

-Mal el próximo comentario a mi mujer fuera de lugar te vas a la calle con resaca y todo- resopló.

-¡Esta bien me callo!- pero le guiñó un ojo, ella rodó los ojos exasperada, incluso con la escayola en la pierna se veía sexy.

-Mina ve con Armand y arreglad las cosas- iba a quejarse pero la mirada de Serena le dijo que se callara e hizo caso ¡Increíble! Solo Serena podía conseguir callar a Mina Aino.

-De acuerdo – se dirigió a el- ¡Anda vamos antes que me arrepienta!

-Si coge tus cosas mientras me despido de los demás- ella suspiró antes de alejarse farfullando - Sere gracias- la abrazó de forma demasiado íntima y larga para mi gusto , tuve que toser para que se separaran de una vez, ella me miró divertida.

-De nada Armand, solo no vuelvas a cagarla – suspiró - con Mina no puede uno saber lo que esperar así que no vuelvas a hacerlo - volvió a abrazarla demasiado íntimamente besando su frente ¡Joder no podía evitar que me molestara y mucho! ¿No lo esperaba su chica o que?- sobre todo ahora que está embarazada con todas esas hormonas en su interior- rieron.

-¡Me voy ya!- se miraron antes de irse de una forma cómplice ¿Que se traían los 2?

Se fue con Mina que iba relatando cosas que no entendía desde donde estábamos mientras que el solo decía monosílabos para contestar a lo que fuera que decía ¡Lo que hacen las hormonas, hace nada lo besaba y ahora..! Cuando se dejaron de escuchar los ruidos me quede mirando a los 2 " invitados" que tenía en casa.

Serena me miró para que la acompañara a la cocina para hablar con intimidad y la seguí enseguida, necesitaba preguntarle como se encontraba después de lo de esta tarde. Una vez allí se me echó encima besándome fieramente antes de poder decir nada ¡Joder! ¡Lo que daría por estar solos ahora mismo y poder follarla en la encimera!

-¡Oh Darien siento mucho como me puse antes de verdad! Pero no estoy preparada todavía- me acercó a ella besando ligeramente mis labios a la vez que apretaba mi trasero- pero podemos anunciar que estamos comprometidos – abrí los ojos con asombro- así todos incluso él lo sabrá y no tenemos que poner una fecha próxima ,si nos preguntan diremos que nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo para hacer todos los planes- la cogí yo también del trasero apretándola contra mi erección, ella gimió y me encendió - ¡Darien tenemos visitas!- miró su pierna escayolada- ¡Estoy deseando quitarme esto de una vez!

-¡Joder Sere! ¡Me has puesto cachondo perdido!- la besé salvajemente- y sobre lo del compromiso estoy de acuerdo pero lo haremos bien- ella me miró entrecerrando los ojos- Lo haremos en el 4º aniversario de tu empresa para que todos lo sepan , tanto nuestras familias, amigos y la prensa ¿Que me dices?

-Me parece genial- sonrió y me besó ligeramente antes de separarse de mi- ahora despidamos a las visitas - ¡Mierda si ! Así podría follarla como quisiera.

Fuimos al salón donde se hallaba Kaname riéndose de Mal que estaba dormido roncando con la boca abierta, al vernos nos miró.

-¿Vais a despacharme ya verdad?- nos preguntó divertido.

-Por supuesto- le dije sonriendo de la misma forma- aunque a Mal será mejor dejarlo dormir la mona en el sofá – suspiré- mañana ya se irá a casa o donde quiera que vaya- Kaname rió.

-¿Que pasa Chiba? ¿Te corta el rollo que se quede en tu sofá?- siguió riendo y Sere lo hizo con el.

-¡Venga vamos que te acompaño a la puerta!- se lo llevó a rastras entre comentarios y risas de ambos ¡Joder me daba celos la complicidad que tenían ! No paraba de repetirme que son sólo amigos nada más ¡Mierda! Pero no podía hacer nada , suspiré mirando a Mal ¿Quien iba a decirme que acabaría apiadándome de el y metiéndolo en mi casa? Lo acomodé en el sofá quitándole los zapatos y tapándolo con una manta, cuando terminaba Sere se apretó a mi desde atrás.

-Eres un buen amigo después de todo-sonreí- a pesar de lo que sucede con el. lo encuentras borracho y lo traes a tu casa- me volví apretándola fuertemente para que notara mi evidente erección.

-Lo sé , pero aunque desee lo que tengo, tendrá que aguantarse sin ello pues es mío- la besé ,ella enrolló sus piernas como pudo en mi cintura y la llevé a la habitación.

Nos desnudamos rápidamente ambos y nos deleitamos uno con el otro saboreándonos por todas partes, una vez que alcanzamos el primer orgasmo de forma oral, lo hicimos de forma salvaje de todas las formas y posiciones posibles hasta caer exhaustos ¡Joder me había vuelto un adicto a Serena y no podría quitarme la adicción nunca! Serena cayó dormida enseguida de terminar, me quede observándola fijamente, era muy hermosa, suspiré besándola ligeramente en los labios ella se removió y la escuché decir.

-Darien te amo- lo dijo muy bajito pero lo entendí perfectamente, la abracé para ponerla encima de mi pecho y así acariciándole el pelo me quede dormido notando el aliento de ella sobre mi pecho si esto era lo que me esperaba a partir de ahora mi vida iba a ser estupenda.

SPOV

¡Joder me encontraba exhausta después la maratón de sexo con Darien ¡Si no fuera por la puta escayola! ¡Mañana iría al médico y esperaba que me la quitaran de una vez! Necesitaba ir al baño urgentemente, así que me levanté con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo , todavía era temprano. Fui al baño y después a la cocina a tomar un vaso de chocolate caliente ¡Lo necesitaba para retomar energías ! Cuando estaba terminando de hacerlo apareció Mal en la cocina mirándome mas tiempo de la cuenta.

-¿Has terminado ya?- tosió haciéndose el loco ¡Como si no me hubiera dado cuenta!

-No yo no pretendía…

-¡Dejalo Mal ! ¿Quieres un chocolate? Puedo hacértelo en un momento o ¿Quieres otra cosa?

-Lo que quiero no puedo tenerlo- rodé los ojos e hice como él haciéndome la loca.

-Pues tu te lo pierdes te aseguro que esta buenísimo- empece a beberlo mientras el me miraba allí de pie, por lo que la incomodidad se hizo presente y decidí romperla- ¿Como llevas lo de ser papa?

-¡Oh mal! No es algo que esperara- me miró por el rabillo del ojo- por lo menos no con ella- suspiré en cansancio.

-Mal hazte a la idea que no estaremos juntos, lo nuestro solo fue sexo nada más- resopló.

-No concibo esa idea- me miró fijamente- ¿De verdad no sentiste nada especial conmigo?- negué, la verdad era que solo Darien despertaba eso en mi pero no me parecía correcto decírselo.

-No, lo siento Mal, fue un buen sexo pero nada más- se rió.

-Si que lo fue y ahora voy a ser papa con la lo…- lo miré mal ¡Como terminara esa palabra le iría muy mal conmigo!- Mina con Mina.

-Eso esta mejor, me alegro que te vayas haciendo a la idea- me acerqué a apretarle el brazo- serás un buen padre estoy segura, ademas Armand también estará en su vida para apoyarlo y…

-¿Porque no lo adopta el y ..?- lo miré con el ceño fruncido interrumpiéndolo al instante.

-¿Serías capaz de dejar a otro criar a tu hijo como propio? - suspiré decepcionada- estoy segura que lo haría encantado pero lo ideal es que tengas tu lugar, por otra parte si no lo quieres siempre puedes dejarlo y no formar parte de su vida pero no creo que quieras eso- después de un rato de silencio contestó.

-Lo pensaré, de todas maneras tengo que asegurarme antes de nada- asentí- sé que piensas que soy un cabrón por eso pero debes comprender que con el historial de Mina no puedo fiarme- suspiré en derrota en ese aspecto tenía toda la razón.

-Sólo espero que os comportéis como los adultos que sois, si tienes molestias con la resaca hay pastillas para el dolor en el baño- terminé mi chocolate antes de irme- yo debo volver a la cama , todavía puedo descansar un rato más- le sonreí y el me correspondió, cuando iba pasando por su lado me cojió del brazo suavemente para detenerme.

-Si no fuera por Chiba ¿Me darías la oportunidad?- abrí los ojos sorprendida ni siquiera me lo había planteado, sea acercó a mi demasiado para mi gusto y me alejé, el suspiró- ¿Lo harías?

-No lo sé, lo único que puedo decirte es que hasta que Darien apareció en mi vida no me había planteado una relación con nadie- abrió los ojos en asombro.

-¿Con nadie? ¡Pero si estuviste con Zafiro mucho tiempo!- suspiré cansada de lo mismo.

-Si y no me fue muy bien, por eso no busqué ninguna otra- quise cambiar de tema rápido antes que saliera el porque, pero mi suerte era escasa.

-Sé porque lo dejasteis y entiendo por lo que tuviste que pasar- lo miré enojada.

-No me apetece hablar de algo que ocurrió hace tanto tiempo, teníamos gustos similares y por ello no funcionó – me miró con lastima cosa que terminó de mosquearme - ¡Mejor me voy a la cama , no necesito estas tonterías ..!- se escuchó el timbre de la puerta ¿Quien coño sería a esta hora de la noche, Mal me miró extrañado como preguntando lo mismo que yo- voy a ver no entiendo quien puede ser- me volvió a coger del brazo.

-¿Porque mejor no voy yo? Puede ser peligroso para ti – rodé los ojos, no creo que Tigereye dejara pasar a nadie sospechoso ¡Pero en fin!

-Esta bien esperare aquí- fue a la puerta y cuando abrió se escucho un golpe ¿Que demonios era eso? Me acerque allí y vi a un policía reducir a Mal en el suelo mientras que le gritaba que lo dejaran ¿Que pasaba allí? No entendía nada. Me acerqué a ellos tan rápido como pude y me miraron preocupados.

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Porque arrestan a Malaquite?- me miraron raro.

-Nos han dado un aviso que la estaban atacando en la casa de su novio, al abrir supusimos que era el- los miré intrigada ¿Quien demonios haría eso?

-Déjenlo, no me ha atacado nadie, es nuestro amigo que se ha quedado a dormir aquí esta noche- lo soltaron a regañadientes - ¿Quién ha llamado?

-Fue un aviso anónimo, no dieron ninguna información pero después de lo ocurrido hoy decidimos venir a investigar- lo miré con la ceja alzada.

-¿Lo dice por el mensaje? - asintió- ¿Tienen algo que nos lleve al tipo?

-No, por lo que vemos sabe bien lo que hace, pero seguiremos buscándolo se lo aseguro señorita- asentí.

-De acuerdo ahora si no les molesta voy a volver a la cama – asintieron apenados.

-De acuerdo,lo sentimos mucho- Mal estaba relatando con ellos por lo que le habían hecho.

-No es su culpa, sino de quien los llamó, espero que den con él- suspiró antes de seguir.

-Es la segunda vez hoy que lo hacen – abrí los ojos sorprendida- también nos llamaron hoy en la tarde para decir que la habían secuestrado, incluso creímos que se habían llevado a su amiga Mina confundiéndola con usted- ¿Qué? ¿Nadie me había dicho nada?

-¿Porque no he sido informada de esto?- se sorprendieron.

-Creímos que Kakeru o su novio le habrían contado- ¡Mierda! ¡Los iba a matar!- ellos estuvieron con nosotros en la tarde mientras buscábamos a su amiga pero al final resultó que se hallaba incomunicada y no secuestrada- asentí.

-Entiendo, ya mañana hablaré con ambos- ¡Se iban a enterar!- ¡Hasta mañana y que tengan una buena noche!- iban a irse pero los detuve - ¡La próxima vez llamenme para asegurarse que me pasa algo ¿De acuerdo?- asintieron y se fueron, al cerrar la puerta resoplé apoyándome en ella.

-¡Vaya mierda de noche! Parece que lo bueno no termina ¡Menos mal que estabas aquí sino me hubieran llevado preso sin saber porque!- me reí.

-No lo creo, ahora descansa que por la mañana lo resentirás- suspiró.

-Tengo el día libre parece que a Haruka no le gusta tenerme cerca de ti-rió- si solo supiera donde estoy y con quien le daría un infarto seguro- reí negando con la cabeza.

-No lo creo es un buen amigo de ambos – dije refiriéndome a Darien y a mi- nada más.

-Si tu lo dices- lo dijo con la mayor ironía que podía, decidí pasar del tema e irme a la cama.

-¡Hasta mañana Mal!- me miró sonriendo.

-¿Vuelvo a ser Mal?- lo miré divertida.

-Lo serás mientras no intentes meterte en mis bragas- reímos ambos.

-No sera fácil- asentí y me dirigí a la habitación sin decir nada más. Darien se hallaba dormido todavía, seguro que estaba exhausto del día, suspiré, tendría que hablar seriamente por la mañana del porque me ocultó el hecho que pudieron secuestrar a Mina ¡Mierda solo esperaba que no lo hicieran y mas ahora que estaba embarazada!

Me recosté sobre el y me quedé dormida enseguida. Ya en la mañana habría de aclarar varias cosas.

Noté algo húmedo entre mis piernas, sonreí sabiendo quién y lo que estaba haciendo , abrí los ojos encontrándome a Darien entre ellas ¡Joder su lengua trabajaba de maravilla! ¡Si este tipo de despertar me esperaba viviendo con él, estaba deseando hacerlo cuanto antes! No tardé en llegar al orgasmo y cuando lo hice lo tumbé metiéndome su miembro en mi boca todo lo que podía ,estuve lamiendo, chupando y mordisqueando hasta que se corrió y se lo limpié a conciencia.

A continuación me puso con cuidado en 4 penetrándome por detrás ¡Joder follaba como los dioses! No creo cansarme nunca de el.

Cuando nos corrimos ambos nos tumbamos en la cama boca a arriba intentando controlar la respiración.

-Creo que esto de vivir juntos va a estar mejor que bien ¿No crees?- reí.

-Y estará mejor en cuanto me cuentes todo y no me dejes al margen de lo que pasa- me miró extrañado con la ceja alzada.

-¿De qué estas hablando?- me subí sobre él sin llegar a metérmelo dentro solo frotando, su mirada se encendió, la escayola molestaba un poco ¡Menos mal que era hasta debajo de la rodilla sino no podría ni moverme!

-Anoche tuvimos visita de la policía y según ellos ayer tarde pensabais que habían secuestrado a Mina por confundirla conmigo- el me miró asombrado y con pena.

-Lo siento Sere, te prometo que iba a decírtelo… pero cuando llegamos estaban todos aquí … y luego cuando se fueron me entretuviste y..- lo callé con un beso que me devolvió gustoso.

-Solo espero que la próxima vez me lo digas antes de empezar la acción- volví a mecerme sobre el y gimió, cogiéndome fuertemente de la cadera.

-Sere voy a follarte de nuevo pero por aquí- acerco su dedo a mi trasero .

-¿Y qué esperas?- me puso en posición y me penetró lentamente, usando sus dedos para penetrarme por delante de forma que la palma de su mano frotaba mi clítoris y nos corrimos de forma brutal de nuevo ¡Necesitaba traer los juguetes cuanto antes!

-¡Joder eres adictiva!- dijo mordiendo mi hombro antes de separamos, yo me levanté y fui a la ducha. Cogí la ropa de la pequeña maleta que me trajo Kakeru -¿Quieres compañía?- negué.

-Si entras conmigo ahí- señalé al lugar- no saldremos en todo el día y después de tomarme la tarde libre ayer, no puedo permitirme hoy no ir a trabajar ,además ya me retrasaré con esto lo suficiente- dije señalando mi pierna.

-¡Esta bien! Esperaré que termines- lo besé.

-Te amo Darien- sonrió.

-Yo también Sere, tenemos que ver algunas casas hoy ¿Qué te parece que contratemos un agente que busque lo que pidamos y nosotros solo la visitaríamos cuando salgamos del trabajo?

-Me parece estupendo- lo besé- encárgate tu ,ahora voy a arreglarme para el trabajo- le sonreí partiendo al baño.

-¡Si eso vete antes que me levante o no respondo!- me reí antes de encerrarme en el baño .

Cuando salí los encontré a los 3 Kakeru, Darien y Mal desayunando. Ya estaban todos aseados y listos para salir, supongo que tardé mas de lo que pretendía.

-¡Buenos días a todos!- me saludaron de regreso y me senté a comer lo que habían preparado- Kakeru espero que no tengas nada que ocultarme hoy- suspiró antes de contestar.

-No tenemos nada, me gustaría poder decirte lo contrario pero no es así -suspiró de nuevo.

-Vale- suspiré resignada- solo espero que la próxima vez no me dejéis al margen de nada, por si no os acordáis soy la implicada y me gustaría saber lo que va mal para actuar al respecto, sobre todo si afecta a alguien más- se veían apenados.

-Si, lo haré, te lo prometo, ahora vayamos al trabajo- lo miré alzando una ceja- es tarde- me reí.

-Si voy ,dame un minuto- me acerqué a Darien a darle un beso de despedida- ¿Te encargas tú de lo del agente entonces ?- asintió- Yo debo ir con las chicas a comer – le mostré mi móvil- ¡Mensaje de ultima hora para dar la noticia Mina de su bebe!

-¡Oh yo esperaba verte en la comida!

-Y puedes hacerlo pero sin que sepan que yo te dije nada- le susurre al oído- en el Crown a las 2- lo besé intensamente antes de alejarme para alcanzar a Kakeru.

-¡Sere!- me llamo Mal antes de salir- Gracias por lo de anoche y espero que todo te salga bien- bajo la vista- sabes que estaré esperando, por si algo falla me tendrás cuando quieras- le sonreí en agradecimiento, sabía que era sincero pero no creo que lo necesitara.

-Lo tendré en cuenta Mal, nos vemos- le di un beso en la mejilla y me reuní con Kakeru en la puerta. Me miró extrañado.

-¿No te llevas las muletas?- rodé los ojos.

-Llevo sin usarlas desde ayer y me ha ido bien así que iré sin ellas -rió- ¿Qué pasa ? ¡Son muy incomodas!

-¡Está bien vamos!

Nos encaminamos al coche y de éste al trabajo, debía llamar a Haruka para concertar otra carrera con el, me venía muy bien para relajarme. Aunque tuviera que tener cuidado debido a la escayola, el intentaba no hacerme acelerar más de mas cuenta, era un buen amigo. Tal vez mañana cuando me quitaran la escayola pudiera… de repente sonó mi teléfono interrumpiendo mis pensamientos era Seiya ¿Que quería ahora?

-¡Dime!- contesté.

-¡Oh dios Sere necesito que vengas ahora mismo aquí! Hay algo que debes saber.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Tengo que trabajar ¿No puede esperar a después?

-Esto es mas urgente, se ha filtrado todo lo de la grabación por culpa de la maldita zorra que me tiré y te han sacado de nuevo en las noticias y esta vez está…- dejé de escuchar lo que me decía ¿Pero que demonios pasaba? ¡No salía de una para meterme en otra!

-¡Voy para allá, necesito ver lo que ha salido para hacer lo necesario!- miré a Kakeru- Vamos a The Stars tenemos que hablar con Seiya ¡En la hora que hice ese video!

-No deberías haberlo hecho- lo miré mal.

-¡Se supone que nadie iba a saber que era yo! ¡Y mira lo que ha pasado! ¡Me sacan en todos lados!

-No te preocupes de cierta forma nos viene bien tanta atención- resoplé frustrada.

Llegamos a la discográfica y fuimos directo a hablar con él, en cuanto entré corrió a abrazarme y no paraba de pedir perdón.

-Lo siento tanto, pero ella ya sabes como son las mujeres despechadas y cuando yo le dije que no quería mas solo dijo ¿Si fuera Serena seguro que lo querrías y yo le dije que qué le importaba entonces…

-¡Joder Seiya! ¿Quieres dejar de divagar ya ? ¡No te entiendo nada !

-¡Será mejor que lo veas!- me puso un video en el ordenador y me senté a verlo.

En el video se veía desde que entré a cambiarme, cuando salí después e incluso mi intercambio con Zero antes de grabar, además de la grabación sin cortar nada. No paraban de enfocar mis atributos haciendo eco de lo bien que se encontraba la soltera de oro ¡Mierda! Incluso insinuaban de una posible aventura con Zero ¡ Malditos si era gay y además estaba con mi amigo!

¡Joder Darien va a flipar cuando lo vea sobre todo la parte que estamos en un descanso manteniendo la postura en la cama, hablando y riendo como amantes! ¡Mierda! ¡Como si no tuviera bastante con Kaname ahora también metían a Zero a la ecuación!

-¡Seiya espero que me pagues el favor muy pero que muy pronto y con creces porque esto me parece surreal!- se puso pálido- ¡No entiendo porque tanto alboroto! ¡El tipo es gay y todo el mundo lo sabe ! ¿Porque forman este circo si no ..?- en ese momento apareció Zero.

-¡Oh Serena lo siento tanto! ¡Pero esto se termina ya!- me cogió del brazo arrastrándome con él hacia la calle donde se hallaban muchos periodistas. Lo seguí lo más rápido que podía con mi pierna jodida, el al verlo bajó el ritmo- Lo siento no me acordaba- rodé los ojos ¡Como si no se viera!

-¿Estas loco? ¿Para que vamos a salir ahí? -le dije cuando vi sus intenciones de sacarme ahí fuera.

-Tu hazme caso- miré hacia atrás a Kakeru y Seiya que nos habían seguido que asintieron ¡Mierda!

-Esta bien vamos- salimos y enseguida nos asediaron a preguntas indiscretas.

-Si se callan contestaremos a todo- una vez hubo silencio siguió hablando- Como sabrán de hace mucho soy gay, con lo cual lo que me une a la señorita Tsukino es un relación de amistad profunda ya que somos algo así como familia- todo el mundo abrió sus ojos sorprendido- mi novio es como un hermano para ella, por lo que la considero mi cuñada- se escucharon voces de asombro preguntándose quien era ¡Menos mal que Zafiro ya no se ocultaba!- y en cuanto al video no debí de poner su nombre en los créditos- suspiró- ella lo hizo como un favor a un amigo sin ánimo de lucro y yo me empeñé en poner su nombre cuando no quería y lo siento- dijo mirándome a mi, luego pasó el brazo por mis hombros- ahora que ya saben todo lo que querían saber espero que nos dejen en paz tanto a ella como a mi . Dejen de inventar cosas que no existen y molesten en otra parte. Tanto la relación de la señorita Tsukino como la mía van estupendamente y no tenemos problemas, así que les recomiendo que cesen en su empeño en molestar o tendré que poner querellas a diestra y siniestra- los miró serio ahora- algunos ya saben como me las gasto con eso- se rió y algunos de los periodistas agacharon la cabeza – ahora espero sus disculpas con mi amiga y espero que no hayan mas comentarios fuera de lugar. Adiós a todos y gracias por venir.

Sin más nos metió de nuevo dentro sin dejarme decir una sola palabra.

-¿No debería haber dicho yo algo?- se reía - habré quedado como tonta en los videos sin decir nada.

-¡Vamos es lo mejor, esa gente me respeta porque saben como me las gasto, así que ahora te dejaran en paz con lo del video, con lo demás no puedo hacer nada!- le alcé la ceja- Además seguro que te veías preciosa junto a mí y se fijaron más en tus atributos que en lo que hablabas o como en este caso lo que no hablabas- negué riéndome, me encantaba su sentido del humor.

-¿De qué hablas?- se rió acercándome mas a el.

-De tu boda ¿Qué mas?- abrí los ojos sorprendida- He escuchado que vas a casarte muy pronto.

-¿Como?- no entendía como podía saberlo si apenas me enteré yo misma.

-Tengo mis contactos para saber esas cosas.

-¿Vas a casarte bombom?- Seiya se veía sorprendido y cabizbajo- ¡Vaya no lo sabía! ¡Darien no ha dicho nada! ¿O no es Darien?- lo miré con la ceja alzada un poco enfadada ¿Con quien coño pensaría que iba a casarme?

-Si, es con Darien , apenas lo concretamos hoy y es solo un compromiso de momento, no tenemos fecha todavía pero…

-¿Estás segura bombom? Porque yo puedo ayudarte a aclararte si quieres- le entrecerré los ojos ¿Que había querido decir con eso? Decidí ignorarlo.

-Kakeru será mejor ir al trabajo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de ir con las chicas a comer- me volví a Zero dándole un beso y un abrazo- gracias de nuevo.

-No hay de qué, solo trato de compensar el hecho que la cagué cuando te puse en los créditos del video y lo siento- me pellizcó la mejilla- a partir de ahora ya no te molestaran, si saben lo que les espera ya verás- ¡Eso esperaba!

-¡Bueno nos vemos chicos debo irme! Saluda a Zaf de mi parte y dile que ya cuando me quiten esto mañana- señalé la pierna- quedamos para lo de su hermano- todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, pero ninguno hizo comentario alguno ¡Mejor!

-Bombom no me has respondido a mi pregunta ¿Estás segura que quieres casarte? Hay muchas razones para no hacerlo ya sabes…

-¡Seiya ahora no por favor tengo prisa!- resopló.

-Vale adiós ya lo hablaremos en otra ocasión con calma – me besó la mejilla y me fui, Kakeru a mi lado se reía.

-¿Sabes que lo tienes loco verdad?- rodé los ojos.

-Tal vez, pero no me interesa , lo mío con Darien va bien y no siento necesidad de nadie más.

-Pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde ya lo sabes ¿Verdad? Y créeme cuando te digo que tanto Haruka como Seiya tienen esperanza- le entrecerré los ojos.

-No lo creo, sólo somos amigos- volvió a reír.

-Para ti tal vez pero para ellos no es así- decidí dejar de lado el tema y cambiarlo.

-¿Cuando harás el relevo? Anoche no dormiste nada y no pienso dejarte todo el día vigilándome – quise bromear con el -¡Puedes quedarte dormido en el trabajo!- reímos ambos.

-Vendrá Kengo a relevarme al Crown después la mediodía ¿Contenta?

-Si, ahora vamos a trabajar de una vez hoy. Que mira la hora que es y no he hecho nada todavía.

Una vez llegué a la empresa, me dispuse todo lo que tenía pendiente antes de ponerme con ello, Mina se encontraba feliz de haberse arreglado con Armand y con la noticia del bebe, ya había cogido cita para su primera ecografía, suspiré recordando mi conversación con él , vino tan hecho polvo por haber discutido con ella y Mina de cabezona no quería hablar dando por terminada su relación por esa tontería ¡Dios si yo tuviera que dejar a Darien cada vez que nos enfadamos… ! Ademas no debe ser fácil para Armand que su novia venga embarazada de otro y que éste venga a insultarlos a los 2 .

No me quiero imaginar si se enterara la prensa de su país de su situación ¡Solo espero que no sea así! Ahora que sufro en carnes propias toda esta mierda no se la deseo a nadie.

Estuve tan concentrada trabajando que no me di cuenta cuando entró Mina a buscarme.

-¡Sere vamos que llegaremos las últimas! Y sabes que es en mi honor así que no puedo hacer eso- sonreí.

-Te ves muy feliz.

-Lo soy, Armand ha llegado a mi vida como un soplo de aire fresco y estoy muy contenta de que me acepte como soy y con lo que llevo- se acarició el vientre.

-¡Eres maravillosa nunca lo olvides! Y me alegro que gracias a él hayas superado a Yaten- reímos juntas.

-Si ¿Verdad? Me parece increíble, tantos años y ahora es como si nada- nos encaminamos a mi coche con Kakeru pegado a nosotras.

-Si hasta a mi me lo parece, por cierto hablando de Yaten hace tiempo que no lo veo ¿Donde andará?

-Seguro que con Berjerite , las veces que lo he visto siempre iba con ella- asentí.

-Bueno el tiene a Berjerite que seguramente sea ese amor del que tanto habla, y tú ahora tienes a Armand que es un amor de hombre – le susurre al oído- y rico- ella me dio un codazo en el lado.

-¡Eso es lo de menos y lo sabes! Nunca me ha importado el dinero- me miró la pierna- Por cierto y tus muletas ¿Porque no las llevas?- suspiré.

-Desde ayer que no las uso y como son un incordio he preferido dejarlas- asintió.

Llegamos al Crown que se hallaba plagado de prensa ¡Mierda !

-Sere que hacemos – suspiré en cansancio.

-Vamos , no pienso perderme una comida con mis chicas por culpa de ellos- señalé a la multitud- Kakeru ¿Estas preparado?

-¡Nací preparado nena!- reí.

-¡Pues vamos! Iré lo mas rápido que pueda- reímos saliendo del coche y en cuanto nos vieron vinieron directos a nosotros , me acosaron con toda clase de preguntas tontas que ignoré totalmente hasta que entramos a la cafetería donde un Andrew y Sammy preocupados me esperaban en la puerta.

-¿Estas bien Sere? Nos acabamos de enterar de lo ocurrido.

-Si tranquilos supongo que se pasará con el tiempo, ademas según ellos- señalé a Kakeru- es bueno para mi – al mirarme con cara de no entender- dicen que si el tipo que me quiere me ve siempre rodeada de gente no se atreverá a buscarme- asintieron en acuerdo.

-Ya queda menos para la fiesta ¿Como lo llevas?- me preguntó Sammy.

-¡Bien esta todo listo!- no quería estropear la sorpresa de Darien.

-Bien cualquier cosa ya sabes donde encontrarnos-dijo Andrew refiriéndose a ellos, les di un beso a ambos y me fui con las chicas.

-¡Hola a todas!- las saludé una por una.

-¡Hola Sere!- Diana se encontraba también allí y me sonreía supongo que ya arregló el problema que tenía con las chicas. Todas me preguntaron por lo ocurrido ayer y luego continuamos con el tema de la maternidad de Mina.

Estábamos todas allí celebrando al nuevo miembro de nuestra gran familia , se me paso rápida la comida y cuando era hora de irnos quise ir al baño antes. Le informé a Kengo que ya había hecho el cambio con Kakeru y antes de llegar me interceptó alguien a quien no me hacía ninguna gracia de ver.

-Serena – lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Que haces aquí? Ya os dije que no me interesan vuestras …- me interrumpió.

-Solo quería disculparme, sé que Helios fue muy grosero y lo siento pero no controla su carácter. Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos ¿Que dices? ¿Sin rencores?- me alargó la mano esperando mi reacción. Kengo nos observaba fijamente.

¿Que hacía? Sabía que les gustaban las emociones sexuales fuertes pero eso no debería ser motivo de rechazar las amistades ¿ Verdad? Por otro lado Darien me matará en cuanto se entere que me he hecho amiga de él, pero el no ha hecho nada, fue su amigo ¡Mierda! El me miraba con esa cara de pena y yo todavía en shock sin saber que contestar.

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les hay gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, en especial a : Serenity usagi, ELIZABETH2261, Alex Mar Zarbritz, Maryels y yssareyes48 por comentar en el anterior ¡Muchas gracias chicas!**

 **Cualquier duda o consulta no duden en contactar conmigo.**

 **Sin más me despido, muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***ELIZABETH2261, te he enviado varios privados y no respondes, no sé si es que no te llegan o porqué, espero tu respuesta amiga***


	27. Capítulo 26

**CAPÍTULO 26**

DPOV

Después de dejar a Serena y encaminarme a mi trabajo recibí una llamada de Haruka que ignoré totalmente ¡Dios yo estaba intentando pedirle ayuda con lo de Serena y el intentando ligársela sin contemplaciones! No podía dejar pasar una cosa así me había dolido en el alma y debía entenderlo. Llegué a la oficina y trabajé en automático hasta que me interrumpieron de forma brusca, al alzar la mirada pude reconocer a una de las chicas que modelaban para nosotros ¿Que coño hacia aquí? Parecía que venía de modelar pues llevaba una de esas batas de baño que se ponían por encima en los sets.

-Darien, estaba aburrida hoy y he decidido pasar a verte- me dijo sonriendo y con su voz más sensual, he de reconocer que en su momento la gocé demasiado pero desde que tengo a Serena en mi vida me parecen todas iguales, sin gracia o mayor atractivo- sé que últimamente no has venido a vernos- se acercó a mi más-¡ y no creerás lo que dicen!- rió, la miré sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-No puedo imaginarlo, dime- ella sonrió de forma sensual y siguió.

-¡Dicen que tienes novia!- volvió a reír con mas fuerza pero al ver que no la seguía se puso seria y me encaró- ¿Es verdad que la tienes?- asentí antes de contestarle.

-Si, creo que todo el mundo lo sabe, hemos salido en las revistas esas de chismes varias veces- abrió los ojos sorprendida- ¿No las has leído?- algo raro, imaginaba que las chicas como ella lo hacían constantemente.

-Lo último que supe hoy fue que tuvo una aventura con Zero durante el rodaje del video- abrí los ojos de la impresión ¡Pero si ese tipo era gay! ¿o no? ¡Dios ya dudaba de todo!-pensé que estabas libre de nuevo- al ver mi cara de desconcierto me sacó su móvil para enseñarme el dichoso video- ten miralo tu mismo, se ve de lejos que han follado duro- no pude evitar gruñir- a mi me parece que ese Zero es mas bien bisexual que gay- suspiré y presté atención a lo que salía ¡Dios mio como estaba Serena con ese..! ¡Joder Chiba centrate en lo que estamos! Lo vi entero, era como el making off del video principal , me dolió en el alma la complicidad de ambos tanto en la cama como antes de ella pero no observaba nada fuera de lugar ¡Solo me carcomían los celos enfermizos que me había dado! ¡Dios nunca he sido celoso hasta ahora y es lo peor del mundo! Mientras divagaba interiormente la chica que no recordaba su nombre estaba desnuda sobre mi intentando besarme ¡Mierda! Iba a empujarla para quitarla de encima pero caímos de la silla al suelo cayendo los papeles de la mesa esparciéndose por todo el suelo, momento en el que entró la persona que menos debería haberlo hecho. Tenía que explicarle lo ocurrido, suspiré, ¡Dios esto no iba a salir nada bien!

-¡Darien !- gritó mi padre muy enojado mandando miradas a ambos- ¿me puedes explicar que haces revolcándote con esta chica cuando estas a punto de casarte?- me dijo con la voz mas enojada que le había escuchado nunca,en ese momento la aventé lejos de mi y me incorporé para darle las explicaciones pertinentes pero me hizo callar-no quiero oír tus excusas baratas aquí , te quiero en mi despacho en 5 minutos y a esta señorita fuera de aquí en 2- nos miró a ambos enfadado de nuevo y se fue. ¡Mierda ahora creía que me estaba follando a esta imbécil!

-¡Cuanto lo siento Darien, no pensaba que vinieran a interrumpir y menos que fuera tu padre!- aunque decía una cosa en su cara pude notar que no lo sentía en absoluto ¡maldita! Se puso la bata y salio de allí sonriendo por lo bajo y me encaminé sin mucho animo a la oficina de mi padre ¡Dios tenia que explicarle todo bien! No quería que por un malentendido lo mío con Serena se volviera a arruinar. Cuando llegué, lo miré y se veía cabizbajo y triste.

-¡Papa! ¿Puedo pasar?- me dio esa mirada de decepción tan típica de él.

-Adelante y siéntate hijo- lo dijo con un tono que delataba desilusión.

-Papa lo que viste no era lo que pensabas, ella…- no me dejó terminar.

-¡Ya basta Darien! Estoy harto de tus " no es lo que parece" ¿entiendes?- asentí.

-Pero es que esta vez es verdad, ella se me tiró encima sin darme tiempo a reaccionar- se rió.

-¿Y vas a decirme como consiguió desnudarse sin que te dieras cuenta?- ¡Mierda!

-Estaba viendo el video de Serena y entonces cuando terminó ya estaba desnuda encima de mi-le expliqué rápido y a grandes rasgos, el abrió los ojos demasiado.

-¿Que video de Serena?- suspiré, tenía que decírselo para que me creyera- un video que hizo hace poco, por lo visto han sacado todo de contexto y la emparejan con el cantante del mismo- me miraba con incredulidad .

-¿Podrías mostrármelo Darien? - negué con la cabeza ¡no podía dejar a mi padre ver a mi mujer casi desnuda- eso quiere decir que mientes.

-¡No miento es solo que no deberías verlo!- rodó los ojos.

-Tendré que hablar con ella, y deberás ir a un psiquiatra Darien, creo que lo que tienes es algún trastorno de tipo sexual, no es normal que con una mujer como Serena debas buscar fuera lo que tienes en casa…- ahora lo tuve que parar yo.

-¡Alto ahí! Te he dicho que no me he acostado con nadie mas que con ella desde que estamos juntos ¿no me crees?- se quedó mirándome sin decir nada unos segundos.

-Acabo de verte revolcarte en tu oficina con otra mujer que estaba desnuda- iba a replicar cuando una voz lo hizo por mi.

-¿Estás diciendo que has engañado a mi hija Darien?- ¡mierda allí en la puerta se encontraba Ikuko y mama con una cara que no se la deseaba a nadie! ¡Dios esto no podía ser posible! ¿es que nadie me escuchaba o qué?

-¡No! Yo no hice nada, ella se me aventó encima ya desnuda, yo ni siquiera la toqué ¡por dios!¡ Estoy enamorado de Serena, la amo mas que nada en el mundo y jamas se me ocurriría engañarla con nadie!- hubo mucho silencio por parte de todos y me miraban con algo raro en sus caras- ¿Que pasa? Solo he dicho la verdad.

-Entonces a que viene lo que dice tu padre de haberte revolcado con otra en la oficina- suspiré.

-Ya lo he dicho, mientras estaba distraído ella se me echó encima y me tiró al suelo, papa sólo malinterpretó todo.

-Pues enséñanos ese video que te desconcentró tanto que no te diste cuenta que esa mujer se te desnudó encima-dijo Kenji con la voz dura y me rendí, no iba a arriesgarme a perder a Serena por esta tontería así que busqué en mi móvil el enlace que me enseñó la chica y se los di, sus caras eran de impresión, incluso su padre y el mío apartaron varias veces la vista un poco ruborizados de lo que estaban viendo. Mama e Ikuko sonreían.

-¡Dios mi hija es tan bonita! No entiendo porque no quiere ser modelo, en sus años de universidad se lo ofrecieron varias veces, e incluso algunos clientes preguntaron por si ella estaba disponible para hacer sus promociones pero nunca quiso, no sabemos la razón y sin embargo ahora… ¡Mírala! Se ve tan segura, guapa, ardiente, sexy…

-¡Ikuko por dios! - su padre rodó los ojos, mi padre tosió antes de dirigirse a mi.

-Después de ver esto- levantó mi móvil devolviéndomelo- entiendo que estuvieras distraído- le sonreí en victoria- pero te estaré vigilando por si acaso, por si hay que llamar al especialista- rodé los ojos.

-No hace falta papa ya te dije que ahora solo fo…- ¡Mierda mis suegros estaban aquí! Mi padre y Kenji me miraban entrecerrando los ojos- salgo con ella, eso, solo salgo con ella y nadie más.

-¡Oh vamos estoy segura que te referías a follar Darien- dijo Ikuko de repente y Kenji la miró malamente- ¡vamos Kenji no seas santurrón tu y yo hacíamos lo mismo de jóvenes! - abrió los ojos de la impresión- ella es mayorcita para saber lo que hace y no voy a meterme en eso , ademas me ha dicho que iréis a vivir juntos- me sonrió ¡Bien cambio de tema! ¡Aprovecha Darien!

-Si, se lo pedí ayer y ella está de acuerdo, ahora iba a llamar a una agencia que se encargue de buscarnos la casa ideal para ambos- sonrieron los 4.

-Queríamos celebrar con tus padres que seremos consuegros al fin- rodé los ojos.

-Si hijo ¡No sabes la de veces que decíamos de emparejarlos pero nunca se dio la oportunidad y de repente vas tu y lo haces solo sin saber quien es ¿no te parece magnifico?

-Si papa lo es, ahora si esta todo aclarado volveré a mi trabajo y..

-¿No vienes a celebrar con nosotros? -¡mierda yo quería ir con Serena al Crown!- ¡Venga Darien lo pasaremos bien y así nos iremos cogiendo confianza y me hablaras de ese video y como demonios dejaste a mi hija hacerlo- me dijo Kenji con algo de enojo en su voz ¡Mierda! ¡la culpa era de Seiya no mía! Y ahora iba a pagarlo yo ¡Maldita sea!

-Si hijo vamos, después terminarás lo que tengas pendiente, ahora tomaremos un descanso e iras conociendo mejor a tu familia política- no me iba a quedar de otra que ir con ellos, en el camino llamaría a la agencia y también a Serena para decirle que no podía ir.

Llegamos al restaurante " The Blackmoon" a comer y enseguida nos llevaron a una mesa, nos sentamos y no pararon ni mis padres ni mis suegros de acribillarme a preguntas sobre Serena y yo ¡Joder necesitaba salir de aquí! ¡quería verla por dios y no me dejaban!

-Entonces Darien ¿buscaran casas? Pues dejame decirte que cerca de donde vivimos hay unas preciosas…- siguió hablando de casas pero no la escuchaba, ya la agente nos buscaría y elegiríamos juntos, no sabia si Serena quería vivir cerca de nuestros padres o no , así que esperaría a verlo con ella.

-¿Darien?- alcé la vista y vi a Kath, con un hombre que me parecía conocido y una pequeña muy guapa, me levanté enseguida a saludarla.

-¡Kath cuanto tiempo! Me alegro de verte- nos dimos 2 besos.

-¡Y yo! El es Steve un amigo y ella es mi hija Chibi- saludé con un apretón de manos a Steve y miré a la niña que me miraba fijamente.

-Hola preciosa ¿Como estás?- me agarró la cara cuando me tuvo cerca.

-Hola guapo- me dio 2 besos , miró a su madre- mama este señor me gusta más que ese- señaló a Steve ,ella se sintió un poco mal sin saber que decir y el hombre se puso incómodo, yo tuve que aguantarme la risa.

-No que va, no soy tan guapo como parece- me acerqué a ella- aunque mi novia piensa que soy el mas guapo del mundo- me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Tienes novia?- asentí y se puso seria- ¡Entonces no sirves para ser mi papa!- ¡Vaya con la niña!- tendré que seguir buscando- se acercó a mi oído- mi mama tiene un gusto pésimo para elegirlos, así que no tengo mas remedio que ayudarla- todos empezamos a reír, Kath se encontraba avergonzada y Steve se fue enojado maldiciendo por el camino.

-¡Espera por favor Chibi no..!- me miró con cara de súplica- Darien tenla un momento voy a hablar con Steve- asentí ¡Mierda me iba a dejar con la niña aunque con 4 padres y futuros abuelos no tendría problemas.

-¡Ni lo pienses Darien te la ha dejado a ti no a nosotros, así que te haces cargo tu! -¡Mierda! ¿Me habían leído el pensamiento o es que pensé en voz alta? La miré y ella me sonrió.

-¿Porque no me llevas a dar un paseo por el parque? Yo he comido antes de venir pero mi madre ha insistido tanto en traerme a pesar de todo - suspiró- ya le dije que Steve no me gustaba pero le da igual- le sonreí ¡Dios no aparentaba 3 años! Parecía mayor hablando, pero me caía bien.

-Bien, yo también había terminado de comer así que vamos- me dio una excusa de irme de allí y de la incomoda conversación, ya la afrontaríamos juntos Serena y yo- papa si viene Kath dile que me llame y vengo a traerla.

-Claro hijo, no te preocupes- asentí y salí con la niña de allí, me dirigí al parque que había cerca del restaurante, me senté en un banco esperando que ella se fuera a los columpios a jugar pero no lo hizo y se sentó conmigo.

-¿Tu novia es guapa?

-Si ,es la mas guapa del mundo- suspiró.

-Mi mama también lo es- le acaricié la cabeza con ternura.

-Si que lo es, pero estoy enamorado de otra persona así que lo siento, no puedo ser el novio de tu mama- me miró con tristeza.

-¡Vaya tendré que seguir buscando! Y allí veo a 2 muy guapos que podrían valer- se levantó y tiró de mi hacía un banco donde se encontraban 2 chicos de espaldas que me resultaban bastantes conocidos ¿No serían..?-¡Hola soy Chibi! El es mi amigo Darien y estoy buscando un novio para mi mama ¿A alguno le interesa? - Si que eran los que esperaban y lo sentía por Chibi pero perdía el tiempo con éstos 2 o al menos eso pensaba.

-¿Darien? ¿Quien es esta niña y porque le buscáis novio a su mama?

-Es la hija de una amiga y me la ha dejado para hablar con su amigo – Chibi me dio una patada-¡Ay! No pegues co… - me miró alzando la ceja.

-¿Que ibas a decir Darien?- me miraba con cara de sabionda y con los brazos en arras.

-Nada, no iba a decir nada- Zero y Zafiro solo se reían, todavía tenía que aclarar con Zero algunas cosas pero lo haría sin menores delante.

-¡Si claro!- luego volvió a los chicos- Bueno a alguno le interesa, tengo fotos aquí en mi bolso para que veas lo guapa que es mama…- decía mientras rebuscaba dentro pero Zafiro la paró.

-Pequeña, ya tenemos pareja- ¡si ellos mismos pensé pero no lo dije!- así que no nos interesa- se puso triste otra vez- pero tranquila que seguro que le encontrarás a otra pronto.

-¿Son guapas como la novia de Darien?- me miraron y sonrieron.

-Si son guapas- se miraron con complicidad, los miré mal para que no dijeran nada impropio con la niña delante- aunque Serena es la mas guapa de todas- ella abrió los ojos emocionada.

-¿Serena? ¿Como esa chica que sale en la tele ? ¿La misma Serena que se escondía bajo el nombre de Usagui? - asentimos ¿Seria posible que la conociera de los cotilleos? No entiendo mucho de niños pero Kath no debería dejar a la niña ver esas mierdas -¡Dios estoy deseando conocerla! Pero mi mama siempre me pone excusas que está muy ocupada, soy una fan suya, siempre deseé ser como Usagui y ahora que sé quien es quiero conocerla- ¡Vaya niña! ¿tendría de verdad 3 años?Aparentaba muchos mas.

-Tío- saltó Zero de repente- ¿De donde ha salido esta súper niña ? Es mas lista que los 3 juntos- rodé los ojos.

-¡Hablad por vosotros! Yo me considero bastante inteligente.

-¡Muy gracioso Chiba!- me miró fingiendo enojo, reímos, los observé y se veían bien.

\- ¿Como os va a vosotros?- se volvieron a dar esa mirada antes de volverse a mi, Chibi observaba todo el intercambio entre nosotros sin decir nada.

\- ¡Genial! Y todo gracias a Sere.

-¡Dios tengo que conocerla!-los agarró de las manos- ¿ella os busco las novias?- rieron.

-Si algo así- los tuve que reprender.

-Zafiro, Zero por favor solo tiene 3 años , dejad los comentarios fuera de lugar lejos de su inocentes oídos- rodaron los ojos.

-¡Esta bien! Haremos una cosa- se acercaron a ella- vamos a hacerle una visita a Serena y así la conoces ¿que te parece? Y así veremos si puede buscarte un novio para mama- se le iluminó la mirada- ella conoce a muchos chicos guapos para tu madre- ¡Joder eso era verdad, tenía alrededor demasiados hombres deseosos de afecto o mas bien de su afecto!

-¡Si, vamos Darien, dile a mama que me recoja allí ! ¡Por favor!- suspiré.

-¡Esta bien! Le preguntaré a tu madre que le parece antes de nada- me alejé manteniendo la mirada en ella en todo momento, se hallaba muy entusiasmada hablando con los 2 en el banco- ¿Kath?

-¡Oh Darien lo siento , ahora mismo iba a volver a por Chibi, es que..!- se notaba un poco llorosa al hablar.

-No te preocupes Kath, relájate, unos amigos y yo vamos a llevarla a "The Moonlight" a conocer a Serena, dice que tiene muchas ganas de hacerlo- suspiró.

-Si, lo siento Darien, es verdad, siempre ha tenido como ídolo a Usagui y cuando supe que era tu novia le dije que ya se la presentaría, pero con los últimos acontecimientos no hemos tenido la oportunidad y claro...

-Lo entiendo,no te preocupes ahora la llevaré junto a Zero y Zafiro…

-¿Qué ?- se escuchaba emocionada- ¿Hablas de Zero Kiriyu y Zafiro Black?

-Si ¿porque?

-¡Dios me muero por conocerlos en persona, sobre todo a Zero! ¿puedo ir yo también? - vaya parece que ahora estaba mas animada.

-Claro no creo que a Serena le importe- o esperaba que así fuera por lo menos.

-¡Bien iré allí lo antes que pueda y ten cuidado con Chibi es demasiado inquieta!

-Si ya me he dado cuenta- la miré de nuevo y se hallaba sentada en el regazo de Zero y hablando animadamente con ambos-Bueno te vemos allí, así aprovecharé de darle una vuelta- aunque me gustaría castigarla como la última vez en su oficina, no iba a ser posible con tanta gente, así que mejor piensa en otra cosa Darien, suspiré rendido y me acerqué a ellos.

-¡Vamos pequeña!- me miró enojada.

-Soy Chibi no pequeña Darien- rodé los ojos.

-Esta bien vamos Chibi.

-¡Vaya quien lo diría, Darien Chiba de niñero! - dijo Zero de forma divertida ¿se estaba riendo de mi?

-No me tientes que después de ver el video de esta mañana no me faltan ganas de atizarte- me miró sonriendo .

-¿Lo has visto ya?- asentí- Pues habrás visto el comunicado que hemos dado tu prometida y yo en la televisión- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué has dicho? -me sorprendía que lo supiera.

-Ya me has oído, sé que se han comprometido- le estreché los ojos- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? Porque Serena no lo creo lo teníamos reservado para el día del aniversario.

-¿Serena va a casarse?- dijo de repente Zafiro nervioso- ¡Oh dios mío, esto no es posible tengo que hablar con ella cuanto antes!- salió como alma que lleva el diablo, Zero y yo nos miramos igual de sorprendidos. ¿Que le pasaba a este tío? ¿A que venía tanta prisa?

-¡Los hombres sois demasiados complicados!- dijo Chibi de repente- ¡ojala a mi mama le gustaran las mujeres- suspiró- sería mucho mas fácil buscarle una y tendría a la candidata perfecta- sus ojitos se volvieron a iluminar- Serena sería la segunda mama ideal para mi – se levantó agarrándonos de las manos a Zero y a mi, tirando de ambos hacia el parking del restaurante- y voy a intentarlo también, por hacerlo no pierdo nada- la miré enojado.

-Ni se te ocurra Chibi, Serena es mía y de nadie más- Zero rió.

-Eres muy posesivo Chiba y con un bombom como ella al lado deberías acostumbrarte a esto- lo miré mal a el también.

-No, ella es mía y se acabó…

-Lo que digas Darien, ahora vamos a verla y que la conozca Chibi - fuimos a mi coche, Chibi vino conmigo y Zero fue con Zafiro que se encontraba con el coche ya en marcha cuando llegamos. Fuimos directos a su empresa, aparcamos justo enfrente, pasamos por la seguridad y llegamos junto a una Mina con cara de póquer al vernos a los 4.

-¿Que hacéis aquí y con..?- señaló a la niña.

-Chibi, hola, soy la hija de Katherine- ella le sonrió y se agachó a su altura para hablarle.

-¡Oh tu madre nos ha hablado mucho de ti! Y todavía tenemos que hacer una salida para pasarlo bien todas las chicas, Darien y su amigo Seiya serán tus canguros- me dio una mirada divertida ¡mierda se me había olvidado todo eso !-¿no pensarías que se me olvidó verdad Darien? Nada mas le quiten la escayola a Sere saldremos y tendrás que quedarte en casa con ella- se volvió a Chibi-¿verdad que si preciosa ? ¿Que te encantará quedarte con el tío Darien y el tío Seiya una noche entera?- abrí los ojos sorprendido y Chibi se puso a saltar de alegría.

-¡Bien pasaré una noche con el guapo de Darien!- se quedó callada un segundo antes de volver a hablar- ¿el otro tipo es guapo?- le preguntó a Mina.

-Muy guapo, lo pasarás genial con ellos, ya lo verás- se volvió a mi sonriendo.

-¡Pasaremos una noche juntos ! ¿No es genial?- asentí sin muchas ganas ¿Que iba a decir?

-¡Si será de historia! ¿ahora podemos ver a Serena?- Zero y Zafiro solo se reían mirándonos a los 3 ¡Malditos fueran!

-Pues ahora mismo esta reunida con un chico que me suena de algo pero no sé de que, y según dijo que nadie la interrumpiera- se agachó a al altura de Chibi- ¡Y es guapísimo!- ¿Qué ? ¿un chico guapo encerrado con Serena en la oficina? ¡No podía ser lo que pensaba!

-¿Cuanto llevan ahí dentro?- eso es con tranquilidad Darien no vayas a cagarla de nuevo con tus celos.

-No lo sé, lo trajo del Crown , se encontraron allí y dijo que tenía cosas que hablar con ella y…- miré la hora, demasiado tiempo y los celos me cegaron, no podía consentir que estuvieran haciendo algo de lo que imaginaba , así que sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía , me aventé hacia la puerta y la abrí de sopetón ¡Dios! ¿Qué coño significaba esto? ¿Que hacía este imbécil aquí? ¿Donde estaba Serena?

SPOV

Después de un rato pensando decidí que no había nada de malo en ser amigos, no tanto con su amigo, pareja o lo que fuera pero con él no tenía ningún problema, así que lo decidí, aunque Darien…

-Bien de acuerdo, te daré la oportunidad de serlo, solo no quiero nada de insinuaciones descaradas de ningún tipo ¿De acuerdo?- sonrió.

-¡Por supuesto Serena no te arrepentirás!- me abrazó dándome 2 besos demasiado sonoros en la mejilla, Kengo se sobresaltó un poco pero al ver mi cara se relajó de inmediato - ¡Bien ahora que ya podemos ser amigos me gustaría hablarte de un buen negocio que tiene que ver con nuestro amigo Caos- lo miré con lo ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Te ha mandado él aquí?- me miró horrorizado.

-¡No, yo seré el que haga el trabajo sucio por ti! Decidí venir yo por cuenta propia - me guiñó el ojo.

-¿Tu eres el que lo ayuda?- asintió- ¡Joder ! ¿Porque no me dijo nada cuando lo vi la última vez?

-No lo sé, supongo que no pensó que nos conocíamos, pero al enterarme que íbamos a trabajar juntos decidí que lo mejor era llevarnos bien , de todas formas con quién tuviste problemas fue con Helios no conmigo- suspiré.

-Bien vamos a la oficina- miré hacia los lados asegurándome que no hubiera nadie- no quiero que nadie lo sepa- asintió mirándome con una cara rara- todavía no estoy segura de coger el trabajo que me ofrece- noté algo raro en su mirada- tan solo espera aquí que me despida de las chicas y ahora nos vamos –asintió, lo miré señalándolo con el dedo- dile a Caos que lo quiero en mi oficina en breve ¡No puedo creer que sin afirmar nada, ya se haga a la idea de que sea su sustituta!

-Enseguida le llamo para que vaya - me sonrió y lo dejé hablando por el móvil mientras que yo me dirigía a la mesa, donde me miraron todas extrañadas.

-¿Que pasa chicas?- Michiru señaló a Endimión.

-¿Quien es el guaperas Serena?- rodé los ojos.

-¡Vaya que calladito te lo tenías!- saltó Mina de repente.

-¿Que decís ? Es solo un conocido con el que tengo un negocio entre manos- lo miré y me sonrió mientras hablaba por el móvil.

-Si, un conocido que quiere echarte un polvo- dijo Rei muy directa.

-¡Rei por dios que dices! Eso no es verdad- me acerqué a ellas casi susurrando- yo creo que es gay- abrieron los ojos asombradas, pero al mirar hacía él de nuevo me miraron con la ceja alzada -¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Sere, un gay no te miraría el culo como lo ha hecho éste cuando te has agachado a hablarnos- dijo Mina, suspiré.

-¡Bueno chicas déjenla ya! No creo que Serena esté interesada, ella quiere a Darien- me defendió Amy.

-Ahí lo tenéis, hacerle caso a la más inteligente del grupo- les dije.

-Eso espero, mi hermano es demasiado celoso para su bien y si se entera que otro intenta robarle lo suyo… - la miré con horror.

-No le digas nada a Darien Diana- me miró extrañada- ya lo hablaré con el cuando estemos a solas, de forma pausada y que lo entienda- se pusieron todas con los brazos cruzados esperando algo mas, suspiré- digamos que no se llevan muy bien- asintieron.

-De acuerdo, pero si de verdad no se llevan bien deberías decírselo, porque como se entere por terceros…

-Si Sere Diana tiene razón es mejor que lo sepa por ti, y ten cuidado hay algo en él que no me gusta- dijo Hotaru, lo volví a mirar y volvió a sonreír, seguía al móvil, no lo veía para nada peligroso mas bien me parecía algo raro.

-No lo creo, tenemos conocidos comunes y nadie habla mal de el- mentí no sé porque.

-Tu verás Serena pero ten cuidado, ya sabes que hasta que atrapen a ese hombre no puedes fiarte de nadie.

-Si lo sé Set, por cierto ¿Puedes hacer algo con los videos?- negó.

-Por mucho que los quiten, ya los usuarios los tiene descargados, los compartirán y serán una cadena de nunca acabar, lo siento, la próxima vez no hagas un video casi desnuda.

-¡Joder se supone que nadie sabría que era yo! ¡Maldito Seiya y Zero todo es culpa de los 2! Uno por pedirme que lo haga y el otro por nombrarme en los créditos- se echaron a reír-es la últiuma vez que hago algo parecido- suspiré- Bueno mejor me voy que tenemos que hablar de algo importante- miré a Mina- tomate tu tiempo, todavía no termina tu hora de descanso- les di besos a todas y me fui con Kengo, Endimión se fue en su coche. Cuando llegamos, fuimos directos a mi oficina,dejé pasar a Endimión mientras que hablaba con Kengo- Va a venir a verme un hombre llamado Caos cuando lo haga hacedlo pasar ¿de acuerdo?

-Si Serena- era demasiado serio y formal para trabajar conmigo ¡dios me exasperaba un poco que hablara tan poco, y mira que yo no era una persona demasiado habladora, pero Kengo me ganaba en todos los sentidos.

-De acuerdo estaré dentro, avisa a Mina que no nos molesten por nada ¿de acuerdo ? Sobre todo Kaname que tiene la costumbre de entrar a mi oficina como si fuera la suya- rió ¡Dios no podía creerlo! Me parecía que era la primera vez lo veía hacerlo.

-No te preocupes que lo tendré todo bajo control- le devolví la sonrisa y entré a la oficina donde se encontraba ya acomodado Endimión.

-¿Que hacías mientras estaba fuera?- pregunté por romper el tenso silencio, el rió no podía evitar sentir algo de incomodidad, pero aquí estaba segura.

-Solo servía unas bebidas de esas que tienes aquí- vi una lata de cola abierta para mi, me senté y bebí un poco.

-Bien tu dirás- me sonrió.

\- ¿Porque no te relajas mientras llega Caos y hablamos un poco de otras cosas?- no me gustaba el tono que estaba usando.

-De… acuerdo…- seguí bebiendo y estuvimos conversando de cosas sin importancia, pero empecé a encontrarme un poco mareada, iba a levantarme para buscar a Kengo pero Endimión me cogió en el camino llevándome al sofá.

-No te ves bien ¿Porque no te echas un poco aquí ? -¡oh dios me encontraba súper mareada!

-Si creo que será lo mejor ¿Que hora es? ¿Porque no llega Caos?- se acercó a mi oído.

-Dijo que no podía hacerlo hoy… - ¿Que? ¿Porque no había dicho nada antes?- que te convenciera a como diera lugar y que él se reuniría otro día con ambos- lo miré lo mas fijamente que podía.

-¿Porque no lo dijiste antes? ¡Oh dios no me encuentro demasiado bien! Ha debido de sentarme mal algo, voy a avisar a Kengo y…

-Tu sigue aquí echada, tranquila ya pronto verás que te encuentras mejor- asentí pero me vi envuelta en una nebulosa de la que perdí la noción del tiempo… notaba caricias… oía ruidos… gritos… y de repente nada.

DPOV

No podía creer que estuvieran allí tanto Endimión como Kaname peleándose dentro de la oficina ¿Pero y Serena? No se la veía por ningún lado, según Mina y Kengo estaba aquí reunida con una persona, solo me quedaba preguntar para enterarme.

-¿Que coño estáis haciendo los 2 aquí en la oficina de Serena? ¿Y donde demonios está ella?

-¡Este imbécil le ha hecho algo!- dijo Kaname.

-¡Mentira, solo empezó a sentirse mal y la estaba acomodando en el sofá para que descansara!- Kaname rió.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por eso la estabas desnudando?- abrí los ojos de la impresión.

-¡No! Solo dijo que tenía calor y estaba intentando que estuviera mas fresca, mis intenciones no eran lo que crees.

-¡Si seguro! - ¡Joder no me estaba enterando de nada! Solo sabía que como este imbécil le hubiera hecho algo, lo iba a matar con mis propias manos.

-¿Donde coño esta Serena?- grité para que me prestaran atención.

-Tío modera tu lenguaje – dijo Zero con Chibi a su lado con muy mala cara ¡Mierda la niña, ya no me acordaba!

Kaname se acercó al sofá que se hallaba de espaldas a la puerta, me acerqué yo también a verla.

-¡Dios Sere!- se encontraba dormida con la blusa totalmente desabrochada, se le veía el sujetador y la falda la tenía un poco subida, la tapé lo mas rápido que pude ante la demasiado atenta mirada de Kaname ¡Maldito cabrón mirón! - Serena despierta- empecé a zarandearla y pareció volver en sí, me miró sonriendo.

-¡Darien necesito que me folles duro!- ¡Joder! Todos los presentes se empezaron a reír menos yo, Chibi se acercó a ella.

-Hola Serena, soy Chibi tu fan numero 1- ¡Tenía que sacarla de aquí antes que Serena dijera algo fuera de lugar!

-¡Oh una niña!- se agachó a su altura- eres una niña muy linda- le dio con su dedo en la nariz- pero cuidate de los hombres- se acercó a susurrarle- te quieren hasta que se acuestan contigo y después se vuelven gays – ¡Mierda, muy tarde! Le tapé los oídos a Chibi a pesar que ya lo había escuchado todo , me parece que el cabrón de Endimión la había drogado para tirársela y Kaname lo pilló antes, era la primera vez que me alegraba que el imbécil estuviera revoloteando a Serena. Zafiro se acercó apenado a Serena, yo me levanté, y fui directo a Endimión al que le di un puñetazo en la cara sin avisar.

-¿Que coño haces?- ¿En serio me preguntaba?

-Demasiado poco te hago, ahora mismo voy a llamar a la policía por drogar a mi novia para aprovecharte de ella.

-¿Qué? Yo no la he drogado, solo le di una cola del minibar y fue ella la que me dijo que quería hacerlo- agachó la vista, no podía creer que ella se lo hubiera pedido.

-No te creo nada, o me dices la verdad o ya sabes donde acabarás la noche hoy- suspiró.

-Esta bien, ella en su estado me confundió contigo y… bueno no es una sorpresa que me gusta… no había nadie… y me dije ¡Que demonios aprovecha!… Pero apareció él – señaló a Kaname - y lo malinterpretó todo.

-¡Pero si has reconocido que te estabas aprovechando de ella!- se puso en arras- no he malinterpretado nada.

-¡Ella se me ofreció no la estaba obligando!

-¡Pero pensaba que eras Darien y no la sacaste de su error!

-¡Vaya que es entretenido este lugar, en el hospital donde trabaja mama me aburro un montón cada vez que voy!- Serena comenzó a reír, se quedó pensativa- ¿Que es gay Serena?

-Pues es cuando…

-¡Nada, no es nada!- la interrumpió Zafiro, ella sonrió y rodó los ojos.

-De acuerdo lo capto- se agacho a la altura de Chibi- Deberías pasar un día conmigo, me pasa de todo y no te creerías hasta que punto mi vida es surrealista- Chibi parecía muy atenta a lo que decía Serena.

-¿En serio?- sus ojos brillaban de alegría-

-Si- se agarró a Zafiro que se encontraba al lado y le dio una rápido beso- ¿A que si Zaf?

-¡Si Sere!- el se acercó de nuevo a ella para besarla otra vez, pero corrí para detenerlo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Serena no se encuentra bien, no te aproveches!- Chibi le dio una patada.

-¡No deberías besar a otras teniendo novia!- Serena empezó a reír sin parar.

-Si una novia con una buena …- le tapé la boca antes que dijera algo que Chibi no debiera oír.

-¿Una buena que?- preguntó muy curiosa, me miró enfadada- ¿Porque no dejas que termine de hablar?

-Chibi es mejor que no oigas lo que Serena dice ahora mismo- Kath me va a matar, eso era seguro, me dirigí a Zafiro- Será mejor que la acostemos hasta que se le pase el efecto y que la policía revise las bebidas- miré a Endimión que se hallaba bastante avergonzado- tengo que saber seguro si fue él quien la …- miré a la niña- puso así o no.

-¡Ya esta aquí!- entró Kengo con 2 agentes que se llevaron a Endimión para tomarle declaración y todas las bebidas que había en el minibar de la oficina- Serena tiene que ir al hospital a hacerle los análisis para asegurar que lo está y determinar el tipo de droga- rodé los ojos. ¡Como si no se notara!

-¡Oh Kengo ven aquí !- corrió a él arrastrando a Chibi con ella-¡Chibi y yo te vamos a enseñar como soltarte y reírte un poco más de lo que lo haces!- miró a Chibi- ¿Verdad Chibi?

-¡Si! Mira yo sé unos chistes muy buenos que me contó uno de los amigos de mama …

-Parad el carro preciosas- Zero las cogió a ambas, a Chibi en brazos y a Serena de la cintura- nos vamos a ir al hospital a que vean a esta hermosa dama, que se encuentra demasiado feliz para su bien- Serena le sonrió.

-¡Zero! Estas muy guapo hoy- se acercó a su oído- es una pena que seas gay, tu , yo y mi novio Darien podríamos pasarlo en grande juntos- ¡Mierda! ¡Desde luego que Kath me iba a matar!

-¿Tenéis una cama grande para tanta gente?- me di con la palma en la cara- ¡Que guay yo también quiero dormir con vosotros!- Serena la miró lo mas seria que podía.

-No, tu eres demasiado pequeña para …- Zero la calló con un beso y ya tuve que acercarme, porque a este paso iba a besarse con todo el edificio, cuando llegué a cogerla no se soltaban, creo que le metió la lengua hasta la garganta ¡Maldito cabrón aprovechado!

-¡Zero suéltala joder!- Chibi le dio un golpe y lo hizo.

-¡Vaya como besa Serena ! Me ha puesto…- le di un codazo, se dio cuenta de la niña pequeña con nosotros- lo siento Chibi, pero fue ella la que se me echó encima.

-Eso es verdad Serena- ella solo reía y se colgó de mi cuello.

-Darien, vamos por nuestros juguetes para poder…- le tapé la boca y salí de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, la dejé con Mina un momento mientras les dejaba encargada la niña a Zero.

-¿Que le pasa Darien?

-Está drogada, no sabe lo que hace o dice- suspiré- solo vigílala.

-Lo haré, solo tengo que hacer una llamada y mientras no le quitaré el ojo de encima.

-Bien yo vuelvo ya.

Las deje allí y fui a la oficina de nuevo.

-Zero quedate aquí con Chibi, su madre debe estar al llegar para llevársela- Chibi se puso en arras.

-Yo quiero ir contigo y con Serena- rodé los ojos.

-Pero tu madre va a venir aquí por ti.

-Pues la llamas y le dices que vaya al hospital, ya conozco a todos allí y puedo buscar al mejor para curar a Serena- ¿Seguro que tenía 3 años?- ¡voy con ella!- salió corriendo donde se hallaba y se pusieron a hablar.

-¡Oh esta bien!- suspiré frustrado ¡Y yo que pensaba ir a ver casas con ella hoy! ¡Maldita mi suerte!

-Vamos contigo- venían todos a los que miré con mala cara por haber besado a Serena.

-¡Joder he sido el único que no la ha besado!- dijo Kaname y lo miré peor que al resto.

-¡Callaros todos! No me recordéis lo que habéis hecho, aprovechando que se encontraba drogada.

-¡Venga! Solo fue un grandioso beso- dijo Zero y al ver mi mirada- pero beso al fin y al cabo- rió por lo bajo.

-Si Darien, no fue nada importante- dijo Zafiro- pero me hizo sentir… - antes que terminara de decir lo que quería llegamos donde Mina, y ni rastro de Chibi o Serena ¡Mierda! Ella estaba muy enfrascada en una conversación al teléfono- ¿Mina y Serena?- ella se volvió y al no verla se asustó.

-¡Darien te juro que estaba aquí hace nada! - se habían tenido que ir las 2 juntas ¡Mierda Kath me iba a matar!

-¡Mierda! ¡Vamos a buscarlas, no deben de andar muy lejos!

Estuvimos buscándolas por todos lados dentro de la empresa, ninguno nos planteamos que hubieran podido salir, Kengo que había estado fuera junto a los policías cuando vino y se enteró que se había perdido enseguida se puso nervioso y llamó a Kelvin .Después de ver que no se hallaba dentro o por lo menos en ningún lugar visible, preguntamos al chico de la puerta y nos dijo que habían salido las 2 y habían cogido un taxi nada más salir. Todos nos echamos la mano a la cabeza ¡Dios! ¿Donde habrían podido ir una adulta drogada y una niña de 3 años? ¡Joder! ¿Que podía estar diciéndole Serena hora mismo? ¡Espero que no la traumatice! Me despeiné frustrado el pelo temiendo donde pudiera haber ido, esperando que el tipo éste no diera con ella y menos en el estado que estaba ! Suspiré derrotado, Kengo se ocupó de todo para su búsqueda y yo no podía quitarme la preocupación por Serena y por Chibi… Kath seguro que me mataba en cuanto llegara y se enterara de lo ocurrido. En definitiva una mierda de día…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, en especial a Serenity usagi, ELIZABETH2261, yssareyes48 y Maryels por comentar en el anterior ¡Muchas gracias chicas las adoro!**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***ELIZABETH2261, espero tus votos y comentarios tambien en Wattpad (Guiño)***


	28. Capítulo 27

**CAPÍTULO 27**

SPOV

Todos estaban muy aburridos solo quejándose de todo y yo tenía ganas de pasármelo bien, hacía mucho que no me sentía con tanta energía y tan alegre como hoy y no pensaba estar en un hospital por nada , Darien estaba enfadado y quería llevarme allí pero yo me encontraba bien¡Mierda! ¡No quería ir allí quería pasarlo bien! ¿Porque tenía que pasar en un hospital la tarde mas alegre de mi vida? Cuando Darien se fue vino Chibi conmigo a hacerme compañía , era una niña preciosa y encantadora.

-Serena ¿Qué te pasa?- suspiré.

-Que quiero pasarlo bien y no me dejan- le dije haciendo un puchero, ella rió- quieren llevarme al hospital – me acerqué a su oído- pero yo me encuentro genial y no quiero ir- hice otro puchero y empezamos a reír.

-Te entiendo, a mi tampoco me gustan los médicos, yo me libro de ir al hospital porque mama lo es y cuando estoy enferma es ella la que me cura pero… - se quedó pensativa un momento- Tu no estas enferma – asentí, entonces su mirada se iluminó de repente- ¿Quieres ir al parque conmigo? Allí están todas mis amigos , podríamos pasarlo bien jugando- miro mi escayola – si puedes claro- ¿Que si podía? Se me debieron iluminar los ojos de la alegría ¡Esta niña era genial!

-¡Eso estaría genial! Por mi escayola no te preocupes que puedo controlarlo mientras no me exceda- asintió sonriendo- Pero tendremos que irnos sin que nos vean porque si no no nos dejaran ir a ningún sitio ¿Que te parece? ¿Nos vamos escondidas?

-¡Si! - empezó a aplaudir,Mina que se encontraba hablando por teléfono miró a nosotras y al no ver nada sospechoso siguió con su conversación, entonces Chibi se acercó a mi oído- ¡Bien será como en las películas que ve mi mama! - miró a los lados, todos se hallaban entretenidos - ven vamos ahora que no hay nadie a la vista- reí.

-Si- me levanté , de la mano fuimos fuera pero al llegar a la puerta vi a Kengo hablando con 2 policías- espera Chibi- le señalé como el nos vea se acabó la diversión- ella miró entrecerrando los ojos hacia el.

-Esperaremos que entre y saldremos nosotras- ¡vaya con la niña! Choqué las manos con ella ,sabía divertirse más que todos los que había dejado en la oficina discutiendo, al poco de estar esperando, Kengo entró y aprovechamos de salir, saludé al chico de la puerta lo más normal que pude y cogí el primer taxi que vi, una vez dentro Chibi y yo empezamos a reír.

-Bien… si vamos a ir al parque tengo que cambiarme- miré mi ropa de oficina, con ella no podría jugar con ella y sus amigos, ella me miró y asintió.

-Cerca del parque hay una tienda donde venden una ropa muy bonita. Mama siempre me la compra allí.

-Pues allí iremos ¡y después a jugar!- el taxista nos miraba y se reía, nos dejó en la puerta de la tienda, le pagué y se fue sin parar de reír.

-¡Vamos Sere! ¿Puedo llamarte Sere verdad?- asentí.

-¡Claro todos mis amigos lo hacen!- vi su mirada iluminarse.

-¿Somos amigas?- le sonreí.

-¡Claro que si! - en su rostro se veía mucha alegría - y ahora vamos a buscar algo para que pueda jugar contigo en el parque- entramos en la tienda ¡Dios solo había ropa infantil! Pero de tallas de adultos y enseguida Chibi eligió un conjunto para mi de Hello Kitty , era muy lindo y me enamoré de él enseguida , era un top y un pantalón muy corto, venía con una pequeña chaqueta a juego, fui a la chica del mostrador y le pedí mi talla en color rosa, la chica lo tajo y su me miró de forma algo rara ¿porque sería? Nada más traerlo entré al probador y me lo puse, metí mi ropa en la bolsa de la tienda y tras pagarlo le dije que me guardara la bolsa con mi ropa que pasaría por ella después. Seguía mirándome raro, como si me conociera pero decidí no prestarle atención e irme a pasarlo bien antes de que llegaran los chicos a por mi.

-¡Vamos Sere! Mira ya están allí todos- no sabía porque todos me miraban al pasar pero me daba lo mismo- ¡Chicos mirad esta es mi amiga Sere!- me miró sonriendo- ella es Usagui y somos las mejores amigas- los chicos al reconocer mi otro nombre empezaron a preguntar, presentarse e ir por sus padres para presentármelos ¡Dios! ¡Yo quería jugar! Después de un rato de charla cogí a Chibi y nos fuimos a los columpios, con toda la agilidad que me daba mi pierna escayolada y así pasé la tarde junto a un grupo de 12 niños y niñas de la edad de Chibi ¡Hacía mucho que no lo pasaba tan bien! Me puse perdida de polvo, pero me daba igual, esto era algo que necesitaba y lo iba a aprovechar porque estaba segura que pronto me encontrarían y se acabaría mi diversión. Los padres de los niños se mostraban demasiado amables, me preguntaba ¿Donde estarían las madres? Nos ofrecieron agua y comida a ambas ¡No iba a ser yo quien la rechazara! ¡Tenía hambre y Chibi también! No paraban de hablar conmigo mientras lo hacía, yo solo asentía mientras comía sin parar. Todo iba bien hasta que llegaron los putos periodistas que se me echaron encima tomando fotos y haciendo preguntas tontas ¿Donde estaba Kengo cuando lo necesitaba ? ¡Ah si ! ¡Le di esquinazo antes para poder venir a jugar y no ir al hospital! ¡Mierda! ¿Que hacía ahora? Antes de darme cuenta la solución vino a mi con una hermosa sonrisa ¡Bien salvada por los pelos!

DPOV

¿Donde coño habrían ido? No paraba de despeinarme de la frustración ¡Mierda! Todos estábamos allí muy preocupados, sobre todo Kath. Me sentía muy mal por ella, era mi culpa que Chibi se hubiera perdido, suspiré, debí de cuidarla mejor , pero era la primera vez… y… ¡Joder!

¡Dios soy un desastre con los niños! Miedo me daba ser padre, como los perdiera igual… Negué ¡Que cosas piensas Darien! Pero una niña como Serena se me venía a la mente y mi sonrisa salió hasta que recordé que se había perdido ¡Mierda! ¡Si se me pierde Serena que es una adulta! ¿Como no iba a perder a una niña de 3 años de edad? Con toda esta mierda no había podido contactar con la inmobiliaria para que nos busquen una casa a gusto de los 2, pero es lo primero que iba a hacer mañana, eso si la encontraba.

-¿Estas bien tío?- se acercó Haruka un poco dudoso a mi con Seiya.

-No, estoy muy preocupado – asintió- ¿Donde han podido ir las 2?- se sentaron junto a mi ofreciéndome un vaso de café, lo miré recordando el día que me encontré a Serena junto a la máquina sacando un chocolate ¡Ese fue el primer día que hicimos el amor! Si ahora lo sabía, desde el principio no fue solo sexo, eso fue lo que me impulsó a pedirle exclusividad ,no podía imaginarla en brazos de nadie más, era sólo mía ¡Tiene gracia! Después de tanto tiempo huyendo del amor, éste llegó a mi de forma bastante sexy y divertida, enfundada en un traje casi transparente ¡Joder si estaba buena! ¡El huracán Tsukino me arrolló y ya no pude escapar!Volví a revolverme le pelo con frustración ¡Dios que no le pase nada! No sé que haría sin ella , se me saltaron unas cuantas lágrimas y entonces sentí a mis amigos abrazarme cada uno de un lado.

-Ella estará bien, ya verás- miré a Haruka , le se veía igual o mas preocupado que yo , también Seiya, pero ¿Que hacía? En el fondo lo entendía , ambos habían caído en las mismas redes pero solo yo había sido el afortunado de conseguirla.

-Gracias Haruka… oye… - me miró apenado- lo siento… sé que soy muy celoso … y por eso… - me paró.

-No Darien , en cierto modo tenías razón- abrí los ojos sorprendido- de alguna forma deseaba que lo vuestro terminara definitivamente para poder tener una oportunidad con ella- suspiró frustrado- pero es imposible- me miró fijamente- ella te ama Darien, en ningún momento me miró como algo mas que un buen amigo, venía a la pista a correr conmigo y se desahogaba sobre lo vuestro- asentí- pero nunca pasó nada entre nosotros, ni creo que pase mientras estés tu por medio- reímos los 3.

-Gracias, creo… aunque sigue sin gustarme que te guste mi novia de cierta forma lo entiendo…

-¡Eh a mi también me gusta! ¿Porque conmigo no te enfadas?- rodé los ojos.

-Porque lo tuyo es tan obvio que no me molesto - suspiró- sería discutir todos los días así que mejor te ignoro- resopló.

-Si ¿verdad? Y sin embargo no me hace caso, eso significa que no tengo tampoco oportunidad – se quedó un rato pensativo y luego se volvió a mi sonriendo de forma pícara- a menos que perdiera la memoria y se olvidara de ti - empezó a reír y lo miré muy mal- ¿Te imaginas?

-No tiene gracia Seiya, no me gustaría ni plantearme nada de eso y menos ahora que no sé donde esta.

-Tienes razón y lo siento, pero cuando la encuentres – me señaló con el dedo- antes de cagarla otra vez piensa bien lo que vas a decirle porque si la final lo dejáis voy a ir con todo a por ella- me dijo muy pagado de si mismo- y no la cagaré como tu.

-¡Si yo también! - lo secundó Haruka ¡Dios esto era increíble! ¡Tener amigos para esto!

-¡No lo haré! - me levanté de pronto - no dejaré que nadie me la quite - levantaron ambos las manos.

-No es quitártela si no estáis juntos- dijo Seiya , suspiré, en el fondo tenían razón, iba a respondeles cuando Kaname llegó corriendo hacía mi junto a Zero, venían muy agitados los 2.

-¡Darien ven !- me cogió del brazo sin esperar que lo siguiera- ¡Tienes que ver esto! Kengo y Kelvin ya han ido para allá!- ¿Qué? No entendía nada , me llevó hacía la televisión de una de las salas de reunión, me quedé mirándolo como preguntando que hacía allí - ¡Míralo tu mismo!- me señaló la televisión y entonces la vi ¿Esa era Serena? ¡Dios tenia puesto un conjunto muy infantil pero que en ella se veía muy… ¡Joder se me estaba levantando solo de pensar en lo que iba a hacerle después al quitárselo! Era un programa de esos de cotilleos y sacaron videos de ella jugando con los niños, en los columpios, al escondite…Se le veía muy graciosa con el conjunto , la escayola e intentando jugar con los niños. Había momentos donde los padres se acercaban a ella con claras intenciones ¡Cabrones! Se notaba lo que querían pero ella solo comía o bebía sin hacerles el menor caso, Chibi estaba muy feliz pegada a ella ¡Bien por lo menos sabía que con ella allí ninguno se atrevería a intentar algo más ¡Joderos!- ¿No me digas que no se ve sexy? ¡Dios nunca Hello Kitty me había puesto cachondo hasta ahora!- dijo Kaname y lo miré muy mal.

-¡Callate imbécil! ¡Serena es mía, así que vete olvidando de ella de buena vez!- rió y Zero con el.

-¡Eres demasiado celoso y me gusta hacerte enfadar! - dijo tan tranquilo y Zero rompió a reír a carcajadas.

-En eso hay que darle la razón a Kaname Darien- me puso una mano en el hombro- pero si hace el amor como besa no me extraña que no quieras perderla- le di un codazo en el costado- ¡Auch! Tranquilo que yo sigo prefiriendo una buena poya, pero quién sabe … - iba a darle otro golpe pero se alejó corriendo ¡Cabrón!

-¡Venga vamos a por ella tigre! - asentí, solo quería llegar a ella y llevarla a mi apartamento y hacerle el amor toda la noche sin parar, quizás darle unos azotes por haberse ido de esa forma.

Fuimos rápidamente a mi coche,pero Kaname me negó.

-Dame las llaves y yo conduzco , te ves muy nervioso y no quiero morir todavía - rodé los ojos- soy muy joven y guapo aún para morir - no quería pelear, estaba deseando llegar junto a ella así que le di las llaves, y me monté de copiloto , los demás también fueron saliendo a sus autos para llegar al parque, el que más cabreado estaba era Kenji, no sé que sería peor que el la alcanzara antes o yo.

Una vez salimos llegamos al parque enseguida , al bajar me di cuenta que había una gran expectación de gente alrededor ¿Pero que coño? ¿De donde habían salido tantos periodistas? ¿Como supieron que ella estaba aquí? Tuve que empujar para hacerme hueco y llegar al lugar donde estaba Serena pero … ¿Donde estaba? ¡Mierda se había vuelto a ir!Llamé a Kelvin por si se la habían llevado ellos.

-Taylor -contestó en seguida.

-Kelvin soy Darien ¿Habéis encontrado a Serena?- suspiró ¡Mierda eso seguro que era un no!

-No, cuando llegamos se las acababan de llevar a las 2 , uno de los padres nos dijo que cuando aparecieron los periodistas, vino un amigo suyo a recogerla y se fue con él hace una media hora- ¿Quien era el amigo que se la había llevado?

-¿Sabe el nombre? ¿Seguro que era amigo?

-Si dijo que se fue muy contenta y hablando sin parar, clara señal que lo conocía muy bien además dijo que era joven , con el pelo plateado y ojos verdes -¿Que? ¿Quien coño era? No se me ocurría nadie ¡Mierda!

-No sé quien puede ser ahora mismo, me encuentro bloqueado, si sabes algo llámame enseguida.

-Claro Darien, ni te preocupes lo haré- colgué mientras le daba vueltas a la descripción.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho?- Kaname se veía ansioso por saber.

-Que un amigo peliplata, joven y con ojos verdes se la llevó con el hace media hora– abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Yaten Kou? - ¡Mierda el hermano de Seiya! ¿Como no se me había ocurrido? ¡Es verdad era fiel a la descripción que habían dado! Me entraron ganas de besarlo pero no lo hice.

-¡Voy a llamar a Seiya ahora mismo!

-¡Eh no me has contestado tío! ¿Esta con Yaten? - levanté el móvil en le que estaba marcando ya el número de Seiya.

-Eso pretendo averiguar- asintió y guardó silencio.

-¿Darien ya estás con Serena?- ¡Eso quisiera yo!

-No , cuando hemos llegado ya se la habían llevado, quiero que me mandes el número de Yaten.

-¿Mi hermano? ¿Porque quieres hablar con el ahora?

-Según la descripción de los que estaban aquí cuando se fue, coincide con él y quiero asegurarme para que me diga donde están.

-¡Vaya con Yaten ! Se nos ha adelantado Haruka , pon rumbo a su departamento, hoy tiene el día libre seguro que esta allí. Ahora te mando el número y la dirección Darien.

-Bien lo llamaré por el camino al coche ¡Nos vemos!- cuando colgué me volví a Kaname- ¡Vamos a casa de Yaten seguro que están allí.

-Bien vamos- le di la dirección de su casa y marqué su numero pero lo tenía apagado o fuera de cobertura ¡Mierda! ¿Porque no lo tenía operativo? Se me vinieron muchas cosas a la mente pero no podía ser puesto que Chibi estaba con ellos ¿No podrían hacer nada con ella allí? ¿Verdad? ¡Mierda esta mujer iba a acabar conmigo antes de llegar a viejo! ¡Los celos eran lo peor del mundo!

SPOV

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Cogí a Chibi en brazos, intenté hacerme paso entre la multitud hasta que mi chico de perfecta sonrisa apareció , me cogió de los hombros y me guió hasta su coche, no pude mas que sonreír y una vez dentro suspiré de alivio. Los periodistas intentaron seguirnos pero él arrancó y los dejó atrás.

-¿Que hacías aquí sola Serena? ¿Donde están tus guardaespaldas?- se veía algo enfadado aunque todavía se le asomaba esa sonrisa suya.

-Le di esquinazo para venir al parque con Chibi - me miró muy enfadado.

-¿Qué? ¿Sabes el peligro que corres y aun así?- gritó y dio un golpe al volante asustando a Chibi, al percatarse , alivió su mirada hacía ella- lo siento pequeña es que tu amiga me pone de los nervios.

-¿Sabes? Nunca te había visto así – reí, el me miró intensamente pero no dijo nada.

-¿Porque le gritas a Sere?- le preguntó Chibi,el le sonrió con esa sonrisa suya tan característica y ella se derritió como le sucedía a la mayoría de las mujeres.

-Porque no debería andar por ahí sola- le dio un golpecito en la nariz- al igual que tu pequeña- luego se volvió a mi de nuevo- ¿Donde está su madre? No me dirás que la has secuestrado ¿verdad?

-¡No! ¿Como se te ocurre?- reí a carcajadas, ahora la felicidad me estaba dando sueño, bostecé- la trajo Darien a verme hoy a la empresa y con se pusieron aburridos , nos fuimos- la miré -¿Verdad Chibi?- ella asintió , todavía en shock admirando a Yaten.

-¿Tienes novia?- le preguntó de repente, el la miró alzando una ceja, a mi me entró la risa ¿Con 3 años se pensaban en novios?

-¿Qué? - la miró alzando las cejas- ¿Porque lo preguntas?

-Es que estoy buscando un novio a mi mama que sea un segundo papa para mi y tu eres muy guapo- le sonrió- me gustas, ademas eres amigo de Sere así que debes ser bueno para ella- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-No sé si sea lo mejor- me miró de reojo- estoy enamorado de alguien más.

-¿Pero es tu novia?- volvió a mirarme igual.

-No , aunque me gustaría mucho , ella ya tiene a otro- volvió a mirarme de forma intensa ¿Eran imaginaciones mías o estaba insinuando algo? ¡No podía ser! Yaten y yo siempre hemos sido amigos y nunca he notado nada raro ni demostraciones de afecto .

-Pero si no es novia puedes salir con mama, estoy seguro que ella te gustara mucho, es la mejor y…- Chibi siguió hablando de lo maravillosa que era su madre y yo me concentré en el paisaje, me estaba entrando mucho sueño , el camino me sonaba, me llevaba a su departamento ¡Bien así podría dormir algo! Cuando quise darme cuenta me había quedado dormida.

Desperté algo desorientada , me dolía la cabeza un montón ¡Mierda! Tenía que tomar algo antes que me estallara del dolor, miré alrededor y reconocí la habitación de invitados de Yaten, ya me había quedado en ella otras veces , Chibi se hallaba también dormida junto a mi. Me levanté sin molestarla y fui al baño, donde me tomé unos analgésicos y me di una ducha ¡Dios como deseaba quitarme esta mierda de la pierna ya! Como no tenía nada que ponerme me puse un chándal de Yaten , aunque me quedaba un poco grande serviría hasta que pudiera cambiarme.

Tenía que llamar a los chicos ¡Dios iban a querer matarme por irme así! Aunque en ese momento me pareció lo mas divertido, ahora que miro atrás no me lo parece tanto, creo que fui bastante irresponsable, suspiré, ya no tenía remedio lo hecho hecho estaba, fui a la cocina por algo de comer, estaba mirando la nevera cuando de repente me sobresaltó su voz.

-¿Ya te ha pasado la resaca de lo que quiera que tomaste?- me preguntó con la voz dura.

-¡Joder Yaten! Me has asustado ¿Porque apareces así de la nada? - se cruzó de brazos mirándome como si fuera obvio.

-Es mi casa ¿recuerdas?- preguntó con ironía, le entrecerré los ojos.

-Ya lo sé, me he quedado muchas veces antes ¿Recuerdas? - le dije en el mismo tono.

-Si- dijo y se quedó en silencio mirándome- te ves muy bien con mi ropa- rodé los ojos.

-No tenía nada que ponerme, me di una ducha y encontré esto en los cajones, espero que no te importe- negó.

-Ya sabes que no, ahora coge lo que vayas a comer y siéntate conmigo a explicarme porque estás saliendo en todos los programas de chismes jugando en el parque con los niños-¡Mierda!

-¿Qué? ¿Me sacaron jugando?- asintió- Pero si llegaste y nos sacaste de allí a ambas enseguida - me puse nerviosa- ¿Como pudieron tomar fotos si eso fue..?- entonces lo comprendí , ya llevaban tiempo grabándome cuando me percaté de su presencia ¡Malditas lacras! Entonces eso significaba que habían sacado todo y…

-¡Serena despierta de una vez!- me sobresaltó Yaten.

-¡Dejame ver lo que hay de mi!- le quité el móvil y lo busqué por Internet , empecé a verlo todo mientras comía sin parar, Yaten me miraba divertido, cuando lo terminé de ojear todo me di cuenta que habían tomado desde que llegamos al parque por lo que seguro que la chica de la tienda fue la que me reconoció y los llamó ¡Maldita! ¡Se iba a enterar quien era Serena Tsukino!

-¿Qué, has terminado con tu inspección?- me dijo divertido mirándome a mi y al móvil alternadamente.

-Esa chica de la tienda tuvo que ser la que informó a la prensa que estaba allí- ahora me miraba muy serio.

-No puedo creer que te drogaras y te fueras con una niña pequeña por ahí a…- se levantó exasperado revolviéndose el pelo - ¡Dios Serena deberías tener mas cuidado! Podría haberte pasado algo.

-Lo sé y lo siento- lo señalé con el dedo enfadada- ¡pero yo no me drogué !– para dar énfasis a lo que quería decir- alguien más lo hizo, tal vez fue Endimión, es al último que recuerdo antes de… - me vinieron imágenes de el besándome, quitándome la camisa… ¡Mierda! Me puse muy pálida, me costó tragar y Yaten se acercó a mi preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué has recordado?- me eché las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Dios no recuerdo muy bien, pero me parece que he engañado a Darien!- el sonrió, fue una sonrisa apenas perceptible pero pude verla- ¿Porque sonríes? ¡No tiene gracia Yaten, me siento fatal, y ahora Darien tal vez…!

Pensé que iba a dejarme y esta vez no podía culparlo como pasó con Zafiro, en esta ocasión sería solo culpa mía por haberme acostado con otro ¿Porque así había sido o no? No lo recordaba bien pero los vagos recuerdos que tenía me hacían pensar que si…después de eso todo es confuso hasta que salimos de mi empresa y llegamos en taxi a la tienda de esa miserable que seguro me había vendido por unos cuantos billetes ¡Maldita!

-No te preocupes – se acercó a mi y me levantó la cara para que lo mirara a los ojos- si el no quiere seguir contigo tienes mas opciones- me quitó una lagrima que me había caído por la mejilla.

-No quiero perderlo- salieron más lagrimas- es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde lo de Zafiro y no…-rompí en llanto abrazándome a el, estuvimos así un rato hasta que me tranquilicé, el en todo momento estuvo acariciando mi cabeza y enredando entre sus dedos mechones de mi cabello.

-Serena… - me despegó de el- yo… quería decirte que… yo… hace tiempo…

-¿Yaten que te ocurre? Nunca te había visto tan nervioso por nada- eso me hizo reír a pesar de todo.

-Bueno es que nunca antes había hecho esto… pero creo que si lo tuyo con Darien se termina… - me levanté como resorte del sofá y empecé a dar vueltas por la sala.

-¡No puedo permitirlo! Le pediré perdón, así sabrá que no lo volveré a hacer…- entonces recordé a Calaverite, ella lo había engañado y el se deshizo de ella como un trapo viejo , me senté derrotada de nuevo.

-¿Qué te ocurre Serena?

-Creo que tienes razón, lo mío con Darien se acabó - suspiré apenada y me tiré sobre el sofá tapándome la cara con el brazo- ¡Dios que estúpida he sido! Por una vez que encuentro el amor y lo pierdo por imbécil- Yaten se arrodilló a mi lado, acariciando mi pelo de nuevo.

-Así podrás mirar a otro lado ¿Quien dice que no tuvieras al indicado para ti cerca todo este tiempo?- me quité el brazo de la cara y lo miré a los ojos, en ellos se veía algo que no pude identificar.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - me miró los ojos y los labios alternativamente hasta que me agarró la nuca y junto nuestros labios de forma muy brusca ¡Mierda! Me dio un golpe con los dientes en el labio y pude notar el sabor de la sangre en mi boca ¡Joder! Lo despegué de mi, el labio me sangraba mucho, él al verlo se asustó y me miraba muy apenado.

-¡Oh dios Serena lo siento! Vamos al hospital, deben darte puntos… ¡Mierda he sido demasiado brusco! He intentado controlarme pero me ha podido el deseo - me miraba apenado, si supiera que me descolocó más el que intentara besarme que el golpe.

-No te preocupes, vamos- preferí no profundizar en el porque, entonces recordé a Chibi- no podemos dejar sola a Chibi- me sonrió.

-Le diré a mi asistenta que la cuide mientras vamos al hospital- me animé , les diría que me quitaran esta cosa de la pierna ya mismo ¡Joder como picaba!

Le dijimos a la chica que nos íbamos para que cuidara de Chibi ,ella nos miraba a ambos y se veía sorprendida y asustada de verme sangrar pero no dijo nada,solo agachó la cabeza cuando Yaten le dio las órdenes. Yaten me llevó a su coche y llegamos al hospital donde me atendieron enseguida. Me hicieron análisis, me quitaron la escayola, ya que mi pierna estaba perfecta y me tuvieron que dar 2 puntos en el labio ¡Mierda! Encima en la cara, cuando me vieran los periodistas iban acribillarme a preguntas y yo sin saber que decir ¡Joder! Estaba en uno de los cubículos de curas cuando llego el médico a verme ¡ojalá me dejaran irme!

-¡Hola Sere me alegro de verte de nuevo por aquí!- era un chico rubio muy guapo, me acuerdo de haberlo conocido cuando vine una vez pero su nombre… el chico al ver que no lo recordaba decidió ayudarme.

-Hanabusa, mi nombre es Hanabusa- me sonrojé.

-Lo siento pero he tenido un mal día- sonrió.

-Si , lo he visto en las noticias- y comenzó a reír, me puse tan colorada que no podía mas.

-¡Mierda!- me tapé la cara con las manos- ¡No tiene gracia!

-Vamos ¿y tu humor? Si que la tiene, te veías adorable con ese conjunto de Hello Kitty, jugando con tu escayola en el parque rodeada de … niños- dijo con retintín la última palabra.

-¿Tu crees?- asintió- a mi no me lo parece, me drogaron y hay cosas que no recuerdo bien…

-Si, ya tenemos los resultados, han salido muy bajos pero hemos logrado encontrar restos de anfetaminas en tu organismo- guardó silencio para luego volver a preguntar- me pregunto ¿quien quería drogarte y para qué? - ¡Eso mismo quería saber yo!

-No lo sé, deberías hablar con Kelvin y los demás.

-Lo haré ¿Seguro que no fue ese chico que te trajo?- lo miré con horror.

-¿Yaten? ¡No, si el ni siquiera estaba cuando me pasó! Lo encontré después y …- me callé abruptamente , no iba a decirle que al intentar besarme me partió el labio.

-¿Qué Serena? ¿El te hizo eso?- señaló mi labio y negué.

-Esto … verás yo soy muy torpe… y caí … entonces…

-¿Te han dicho que mientes muy mal?- ¡Mierda!- Si no me dices la verdad llamaré a la policía- abrí los ojos de la impresión- es mi deber si vemos a alguna víctima de malos tratos.

-No ha sido así- me sonrojé- el trató de besarme y entonces me dio sin querer- asintió no muy convencido.

-Lo que digas, sigo sin creer en tu versión pero no diré nada- me miró serio- pero voy a hablar con el, la próxima vez que te toque… - ¿Qué? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-¡Yaten nunca me ha tocado, somos amigos de toda la vida!- me miró con la ceja alzada- esto ha sido un error, seguro que cuando lo piense en frío se dará cuenta- o al menos eso esperaba.

-Si tú lo dices- rodó los ojos- voy a hablar con el, tú quedate mientras aquí.

-¿No puedo irme?- me sonrió y negó.

-No, lo siento, hasta que no te dé al alta no puedes irte y no te la daré sin que tenga los resultados de todas la pruebas - asentí suspirando en cansancio, había hecho bien en no querer venir ¡Mierda! Y ahora iba a tener que quedarme aun por dios sabe cuanto tiempo ¡Por lo menos ya no tenía la dichosa escayola- ten llama a tu familia- me dio su móvil- seguro que estarán preocupados.

-Si tienes razón- cuando se fue miré le móvil y luego pensé en quien llamar- pensé en Darien pero si tenía que decirle lo de Endimión sería mejor hacerlo cara a cara, así que llamé a mama , pero no lo cogía, papa, tampoco, llamé a las chicas, mis hermanos y tampoco ¿Qué pasaba que nadie cogía el móvil? ¿Porque no contestaban a mis llamadas? ¿Donde estaban? ¡Mierda iba a tener que estar aquí sola durante no sé cuanto tiempo! Entonces recordé a Amy tal vez ella pudiera venir a hacerme compañía. La llamé y contestó enseguida, solo que no era ella.

-¿Quién es?- esa voz no era la de Amy- ¿Hola?- ¡mierda habla Serena que para uno que te coge te va a colgar!

-Hola soy Serena ¿podría hablar con Amy?- suspiró.

-¿Serena? ¡Dios! ¿donde estás? ¡Están todos buscándote como locos, y deberías ver a Darien …! - me alejé el teléfono del oído ¡mierda no quería saber como iba a ponerse Darien cuando supiera lo que pasó, ni como de cabreados estaban por mi culpa… pero por otro lado… volví a acercar el teléfono a mi oído- deberías ser mas responsable de tus actos ¿Irte con una niña? ¿A jugar con una pierna escayolada ? ¡Dios Serena tus padres!- ya era suficiente.

-¡Ya basta Taiki por favor ! Solo quería saber si Amy puede venir a hacerme compañía, estoy en una sala de curas del hospital y estoy sola, Hanabusa me curó, fue a hablar con Yaten y…

-¿Estas aquí?

-Si, pero no sé que sala es.

-No te preocupes ¡Enseguida voy, Amy anda fuera buscándote con el resto, los avisaré de camino y por favor Serena no te muevas de ahí que enseguida voy! – colgó.

-¡Como si pudiera irme! ¡Maldita sea! - dije bien alto, entonces se abrió la puerta y entró alguien desconocido para mi, tenía una bata de médico. Al volverse pude ver a un hombre de unos 35 años muy atractivo, al verme escaneandolo me sonrió.

-Buenas tardes señorita Tsukino, hasta que por fin nos encontramos - ¿Qué?- veo que alguien ha tocado lo mío con demasiada fuerza, pero ya me he encargado de él no te preocupes ¿Que? ¿Habría hablado con Hanabusa? ¿Lo mio?

-¿De qué hablas? No te conozco de nada, no sé quien eres, seguro que me has confundido con alguien más- negó y se acercó a mi demasiado, por instinto me alejé todo lo que pude.

-No te he confundido- me miró con asco la ropa que llevaba- no deberías ir vestida con ropas de otro hombre que no sea yo- ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a este tío? ¿Estaría loco? ¡Oh dios seguro que se había escapado del ala de psiquiatría!

-Mira ¿porque no salimos y buscamos ayuda?- me miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Me tomas el pelo? - me miraba molesto.

-¿No?- ¿Que podía decir a un loco, era mejor no llevarle la contraria o no?

-Bien, porque no me gusta que lo hagan, ya sabes quien soy, llevo detrás tuya hace mucho tiempo- entonces lo entendí todo y me puse alerta, al ver mi reacción debió de darse cuenta que si lo había reconocido - ya sabes quien soy- sonrió de nuevo- de momento no te diré mi nombre real, pronto te vendrás conmigo, solo quise que me vieras y poder verte de cerca otra vez - se acercó a mi y me olió el pelo, intenté separarme pero me agarró de los hombros impidiéndomelo- muy pronto Serena por fin seras mía como te prometí.

-¿Porque yo? ¿No tiene otra rica que follar y dejarme en paz?- se quedó muy serio mirándome antes de seguir hablando.

-Realmente no me recuerdas- se acercó mas y me entrecerró los ojos- te daré una pista- se acercó de nuevo mirándome a los ojos, los tenía de un color azul muy bonito- recuerda las Vegas… un viaje que hiciste allí con Michiru hace unos 3 años… esa noche la pasamos juntos los 3 -abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿Yo había tenido un trío y no lo recodaba? ¿Con Michiru?- veo que sigues sin acordarte- rió- bueno he de reconocer que tuve que usar algo de ayuda para conseguirlo, pero fuiste asombrosa cuando te desinhibiste del todo- tragué grueso, miraba la puerta deseando que llegara alguien ya – no vendrá nadie hasta que me haya ido- lo miré asombrada- lo tengo todo controlado y ya te he dicho que solo he venido a asegurarme que estas bien, te vi en las noticias y cuando supe que estabas aquí vine sin dudarlo- ¿Como coño se había enterado que estaba en el hospital? Me acarició de nuevo la cara- ni pienses en encontrarme fuera de aquí porque no lo harás. Yo te buscaré y pronto estaremos siempre juntos.

-¡No recuerdo nada de lo que dices, si recuerdo un viaje a las Vegas pero del resto…!

-No importa, te haré recordarlo cuando llegue el momento, ahora- me dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios- debo irme, tu "Novio"- hizo comillas en el aire- pronto va a llegar -me señaló con el dedo enfadado- hazte a la idea que será algo temporal, tu y yo vamos a estar juntos y ni el ni nadie nos separará- entonces tomé valor y se lo dije ¡Nadie iba a decirme que hacer!

-¡No, Darien es mío y no lo dejaré!- a menos que el lo haga pensé- ¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras pero yo lo amo y nunca dejaré mi relación con el! Ya nos hemos comprometido y vamos a casarnos…

-¡Ni hablar! - se acercó de nuevo a mi- ¡Ni te atrevas a casarte con otro! ¡Eres mía , recuérdalo!

-¡No, no puedes obligarme a nada maldito imbécil!- rió.

-Me gusta que te pongas toda malhablada, me pone mucho Serena, si hubiera sabido que tu eras Usagui te habría tenido hace mucho tiempo, al principio solo quería a la gran soltera que deseaban todos como un reto, por eso pagué por saber quien era para poder poseerla pero cuando me enteré que eras tú- rió de nuevo- supe que ya te había probado pero me dije ¡Que demonios! Me gusta, yo le gusto, lo pasamos bien y ya es hora de sentar cabeza y formar una familia – me señaló- y tu eres la elegida para eso, deberías estar orgullosa- reí con ironía- cualquiera en tu lugar estaría saltando de alegría.

-¿Crees que el que me hayas elegido me gusta? ¡Te equivocas! ¡Buscate a otra que lo quiera porque yo..!- escuché voces en el pasillo y el se giró a la puerta - ¡No voy a permitir que te escapes!- no me prestó atención, cogí una bandeja que había a un lado y antes que saliera le golpeé con todas mis fuerzas en la cabeza, cayó inconsciente al suelo al momento - ¡Jodete cabrón!

Al abrir la puerta para irme me encontré un montón de hombres vestidos de negro allí, seguro que debían venir con el imbécil, al ver a su jefe en el suelo inmediatamente me empujaron aun lado para cogerlo y aproveché ese descuido para salir corriendo hacía los pasillos.

-¿Que hacemos con la chica?- escuché a uno preguntar mientras corría ¡Mierda! Al llegar al final del pasillo y ver mucha gente me tranquilicé, bajé el ritmo, no creía que me intentaran secuestrar en medio del hospital con tanta gente en medio -¡Quieta ahí!- miré atrás y venían 2 de los matones a por mi, así que corrí de nuevo en busca de la oficina de Amy para esconderme ¡Dios esperaba que hubiera alguien allí que pudiera ayudarme!

DPOV

Llegamos al departamento de Yaten y nos abrió su asistenta. Era raro pero ni Seiya ni Haruka habían llegado todavía.

-¿Desean algo?

-Si, queremos ver a Serena, sabemos que esta aquí y también Chibi tenemos que llevarla con su madre…- en eso apareció Chibi corriendo hacia mi.

-¡Darien!- la cogí al vuelo- Me alegro de verte- Kaname nos miraba divertido- hola Kaname.

-Hola preciosa ¿está Serena dentro?- negó.

-Sere se quedó dormida en el coche y Yaten - se sonrojó al decir su nombre- la llevó a la cama, me acosté con ella pero cuando desperté estaba sola, ella - señaló a la asistenta- me dijo que tuvieron que ir al hospital, le he dicho que quería ir a verla pero no me ha querido llevar- ¿Al hospital? ¿Se encontraba mal? Miré a la chica y le pregunté.

-¿Que le pasó? ¿Porque tuvo que ir al hospital?- la chica se puso muy nerviosa.

-Tenía sangre en el labio, creo que se golpeó con algo y se lo rompió… -¿Que? No le creía nada, pero ya sabíamos donde estaba.

-Kaname vamos al hospital, tengo que ver a Serena- el miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a la chica.

-Darien aquí hay algo que no me huele bien- se dirigió a ella- ¿porque te pones nerviosa cuando hablas de lo que le pasó a Serena?- se puso mas nerviosa todavía y empezó a balbucear.

-Porque… el amo…- ¿Que?- perdón digo Yaten le dio… sin querer… al… besarla… y…

-¿Que coño? ¿Yaten besó a mi novia?- asintió- ¡Lo voy a matar en cuanto lo vea!- no esperé que me contara más y salí de allí corriendo a la calle, tuve que esperar por Kaname que venía con Chibi. Entonces a lo lejos vi a Seiya y Haruka aparcando, les hice señas que no bajaran y me acerqué a ellos.

-¿No esta bombom aquí?

-No, y tu hermano es hombre muerto- se quedó en shock.

-¿Que ha hecho Yaten ahora?- Haruka y el me miraban expectantes.

-¡Ese cabrón ha besado a Serena! – me despeiné de frustración- ¡Y no contento con eso le ha roto el labio!- abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Bombom es la chica de la que tanto habla?- me miró pensativo- la verdad es que nunca me quiso decir el nombre de la chica que esta enamorado y ahora que lo dices tal vez…

-¡Mierda! ¿Porque no podéis mirar a otras que no sea mi novia?- me estaba cabreando todo este tema ¡Joder! Sé que había también muchas mujeres detrás mío pero la diferencia estaba en que Serena no era celosa al filo de lo obsesivo como yo.

-Lo siento tío- dijo Haruka- ¿Donde están?- suspiré.

-En el hospital - en ese momento llegó Kaname con Chibi junto a nosotros.

\- ¡Hola tíos!- saludó a Seiya y Haruka, luego se volvió a mi- lo dicho soy el único que no la ha besado, me siento discriminado- lo miré mal de nuevo.

-¡Callate estoy ahora mismo muy cabreado y no quiero pagarlo contigo! ¡Ese imbécil le hizo daño al besarla y voy a darle un buen golpe cuando lo encuentre ya lo verás!

-Darien- señaló a la niña - deberías controlar tu lenguaje en presencia de Chibi- resoplé.

-Tienes razón, lo siento Chibi, se me escapó ¿De acuerdo?

-Nosotros vamos para allá- dijo Seiya- nos vemos allí chicos, preciosa- arrancó y salió, nosotros fuimos a mi coche para partir rumbo al hospital.

-Yo estoy acostumbrada- dijo Chibi de repente- a muchos de los amigos de mama se les escapan esas palabras feas cuando los trató mal para que dejen a mama porque no me gustan- ¡Dios esta niña era algo fuera de lo normal!

Fuimos todo el camino al hospital en un monólogo de Chibi contando lo bien que se lo había pasado con Serena y cuando llegamos allí, vimos a muchos agentes de policía ¿Que habría pasado? Kelvin se encontraba con ellos y me acerqué a preguntar dejando a Kaname con Chibi.

-Kelvin ¿que ha pasado?

-Ha habido un tiroteo en el hospital, hay varios heridos pero ninguno de importancia- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Y Serena?- negó.

-No la hemos encontrado- suspiró- creo que la han secuestrado, Hanabusa fue el que la atendió al llegar, la trajo Yaten que ha recibido un disparo en el estomago- ¿Que?- ha tenido suerte, lo encontraron a tiempo, lo operaron de urgencia y ya está en reanimación , tendremos que esperar que despierte para que nos diga que pasó, Hanabusa recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza después de atenderla, también han tenido que darle puntos y cuando hemos ido a buscarla no la hemos visto por ningún lado- agachó la vista apenado- estamos viendo todo con la policía aquí …- siguió hablando pero no escuchaba, se habían llevado a Serena y mi mundo se tambaleó, Kelvin me cogió antes que cayera.

-Voy a llevarlo dentro a que descanse- una vez entré vimos a Taiki que se acercó a mi enseguida.

-Darien ¿Estas bien?- negué.

-Se la han llevado- el suspiró frustrado.

-Si, cuando me llamó intenté contactar con todos pero mi móvil no tenía señal , algo muy raro, cuando quise encontrar a Hanabusa tampoco di con el, y entonces escuché los disparos antes de poder dar con Serena…- me puso la mano al hombro- lo siento Darien pero cuando hablé con ella parecía estar bien, debieron de ir por ella después de hablar conmigo - ¡Mierda ella había llamado a Taiki en vez de a mi!

-¿Porque no me llamó a mi?- rodó los ojos.

-Acabo de decir que ella llamó a todos antes pero nadie le cogía el teléfono- me sorprendí, no lo había escuchado- llamó a Amy pero como lo tenía yo, fui el que contestó - asentí, cogí mi móvil y lo miré extrañado, no tenía llamadas perdidas ¿acaso no me llamó? ¿Porque?

-Darien no te ves muy bien- ¡Bien! ¿Como iba a estarlo?- ven al despacho de Amy , te tumbas en la camilla y descansa - asentí sin muchas ganas- te informaré si hubiera alguna novedad.

Me levanté como pude y los seguí al despacho con mucho trabajo, antes de entrar me explicó.

-Es aquí, entra y descansa- asentí, ambos me miraban con pena, no que gustaba que lo hicieran, necesitaba desahogarme y quería estar solo.

-Lo siento tío - dijo Kelvin muy preocupado- pero la encontraremos bien ya lo verás- suspiré.

-Eso espero- les dije y entré sin ánimos, vi la camilla y me tumbé, nada más caer en ella me puse a llorar desconsoladamente, al poco rato me pareció oír un ruido pero no le presté atención , seguí llorando hasta que noté una mano en mi brazo y sentí esa conexión que solo Serena me hacía sentir ¿Acaso estaba imaginándolo?

-Darien no llores, siento lo de Endimión, si es por eso…-¿estaba soñando? ¡Dios me senté y la abracé fuertemente, la besé delicadamente cuidando de los puntos de su labio ¡Maldito Yaten! Mi Serena estaba aquí, no estaba perdida, estaba conmigo.

No me apetecía hablar solo quería poseerla, la desnudé lentamente y me quité la ropa, saboreandola por todas partes, no podía esperar mucho más, la necesitaba y la penetré de golpe, sus gemidos eran como música para mis oídos ¡Dios! Ella se veía igual de desesperada que yo por alcanzar el orgasmo, nos miramos fijamente mostrando ambos el amor que sentíamos y así alcanzamos el clímax ¡Dios la amaba con locura! Una vez acabamos la abracé, seguíamos unidos todavía.

-¡Te amo Serena y no quiero que vuelvas a alejarte de mi como hiciste hoy!

-No pienso hacerlo, ese hombre…

-¿Te hizo algo?

-No, solo habló sin parar de tonterías, y cuando iba a irse lo dejé inconsciente- la miré asombrado- pero sus matones me esperaban en la puerta, iban a cogerme pero logré darles esquinazo y llegar aquí a esconderme en el armario de Amy - asentí- luego escuché disparos y no me atreví a salir hasta que te escuché llorando - la abracé fuertemente.

-Hiciste bien- la besé de nuevo- ahora debemos decirle a todos que estás bien, están muy preocupados por ti.

-De acuerdo, pero dejame vestirme antes…- nos separamos sin ganas e íbamos a ponernos la ropa cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y mis padres entraron por ella junto a mi hermana, me puse la mano en mi miembro y la tapé con mi cuerpo mientras se vestía, mis padres me miraron enojados y mi hermana salió sonrojada de allí.

-¿Porque entráis así sin llamar?- les dije muy enfadado.

-¡No me puedo creer que nada mas secuestrar a tu novia, de la que dices estar muy enamorado te veo follándote a una de las zorras del hospital!- ¿Qué? ¿Pensaban que estaba con otra?

-No es lo que estáis pensando ella es…- me interrumpieron sin dejarme terminar.

-Una zorra más como todas, igual que la que estaba desnuda contigo en la oficina esta mañana - ¡Mierda, no quería que Serena malentendiera todo!- te creí cuando dijiste que no pasó nada – negó con la cabeza - pero ahora…- intentaba ver hacía Serena para saber quien era.

-¿Podéis dejarme que nos vistamos y hablamos con mas tranquilidad? ¡Esta mañana no pasó nada y ella es…

-¡Déjalo ya Darien!- dijo Serena saliendo de detrás mío y mis padres se echaron las manos a la boca y me miraron con horror- creo que he escuchado suficiente - suspiró- voy a decirles a los demás que estoy bien.

-Espera Serena tenemos que hablar- miré a mis padres para que nos dieran privacidad, con la vista me pidieron disculpas, asentí -tengo que explicarte que no pasó nada, mi padre lo malinterpretó todo y…

\- No importa después de todo yo… - tragó grueso y al mirarme los ojos pude ver la tristeza en ellos ¿Que le pasaba?- mejor me voy y hablamos luego- creo que no quería que mis padres estuvieran presentes.

-Nosotros iremos a avisar que estás bien querida - salieron ambos y cerraron las puertas.

-¡Ahora vamos a hablar, no vas a separarte de mi de nuevo!- me vestí lo mas rápido que pude ,me incomodaba hablar desnudo,así que una vez me vestí decidí hablar con ella – Dime Serena ¿Piensas que me tiré a otra?- empezó a entrelazar sus dedos nerviosa antes de hablar sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Yo… creo que… me acosté con Endimión …- abrí los ojos sorprendido ¿Cuando había ocurrido eso? ¡Si se lo llevaron antes que desapareciera!

-¿Cuando?- seguía igual de nerviosa.

-Cuando estuvo en mi oficina- se quedó pensativa- tengo vagos recuerdos… pero están ahí y … no logro recordar bien… tengo una laguna desde que empecé a encontrarme mal y cuando cuando iba a salir de la empresa, llegué al taxi y fui con Chibi al parque- ¡Joder! ¿Ella pensaba que se había acostado con el? ¡Gracias a dios no lo hizo!

-Serena, no pasó nada con Endimión- ella me miró sorprendida- al igual que a mi con la mujer que me vieron mis padres, ella se me tiró encima desnuda y no me dio tiempo esquivarla, caímos al suelo y entró mi padre… el resto te lo puedes imaginar - nos miramos un momento y empezamos a reír.

-No puedo creer que todo nos pase a nosotros, me alegro que no haya ocurrió nada ¡No sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando pensé que te había sido infiel!- reímos más y la abracé de nuevo.

-Te amo Serena y no quiero volver a separarme de ti- la separé para mirarla a los ojos - ¡así que viviremos juntos ya! – abrió mucho los ojos – a partir de hoy dormirás en mi departamento conmigo y mañana tomaremos la mañana libre e iremos a buscar una casa y no acepto un no como respuesta.

-De acuerdo- me miró fijamente- si estás tan seguro que quieres pasar tu vida conmigo- reí besándola ligeramente en los labios- pondremos fecha a la boda y así la anunciaremos el día de la fiesta- me quedé en shock, pero en vez de hablar fue mi cuerpo el que reaccionó y otra vez comenzamos a desnudarnos ¡Serena iba a ser mi esposa! ¡Teníamos que celebrarlo a nuestra manera! Lo demás podía esperar, ahora tocaba celebrarlo.

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, en especial a: yssareyes48, Maryels, MAYILU, ELIZABETH2261, Serenity usagi y Alex Mar Zarbritz por comentar el anterior ¡Muchas gracias a todas chicas!**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***Actualizo cada 8/10 días, si no hay ningún imprevisto***


	29. Capítulo 28

**CAPÍTULO 28**

SPOV

Mmmmm…. Notaba algo húmedo entre mis piernas, sonreí recordando donde y con quien estaba, por fin Darien y yo vivíamos juntos en nuestra nueva casa… Abrí los ojos y lo vi allí mirándome con esa sonrisa lasciva que me encantaba.

-¡Me has despertado!- dije haciéndome la enojada, el sonrió y dio otro lametón en mi clítoris que me hizo estremecer.

-Tenía hambre y se me antojó algo de ti para variar- dijo de lo mas pagado de si mismo y volvió a chuparme- ¡Mierda! Esto era lo mejor de tenerlo todo el día pegado…Desde lo ocurrido el día del hospital no se separa de mi ni un segundo… solo para ir a trabajar y porque no le queda de otra. Otro lametón… Serena ahora no es momento de pensar en eso, mejor concéntrate en Darien y lo que te está haciendo, mientras acariciaba mis pechos… No tardé mucho en llegar al orgasmo… Cuando abrí los ojos vi a Darien bebiendo todo de mi, cosa que me encendió mas de la cuenta, me levanté, me acerqué, lo empujé a la cama y me puse sobre él.

-¡Ahora me toca a mi!- miré el reloj, no quería que las chicas nos interrumpieran en lo mejor- tenemos que darnos prisa, ya pronto estarán las chicas aquí- me sonrió, abrazó de la cintura pegándome a él y mordisqueó mis pezones ¡Joder! Ya no podía aguantar más, así que me penetré yo misma de un solo golpe y comencé a cabalgarlo.

-¡Joder Sere! - me dio un beso intenso hasta quedarnos sin aire tras el cual volvió a morder mi pezones, acompasamos y aceleramos el ritmo hasta que terminamos en un intenso orgasmo. Al terminar nos quedamos abrazados y unidos todavía… No quería que se fuera, pero no quedaba de otra, el como siempre pareció leerme el pensamiento - Quisiera no tener que irme- le dí un profundo beso antes separarme, el me miraba con pena por el alejamiento ¡Dios si fuera por mi estaríamos follando todo el día! Pero es algo imposible… Entonces recordé a Mina…

-¡Pues será mejor eso, a que Mina te encuentre aquí cuando venga!- puso cara de horror y no pude evitar reírme.

-Tienes razón, nos ducharemos juntos y me iré con Seiya- miramos ambos el reloj, teníamos poco tiempo pero lo aprovecharíamos bien. Así que después de darle una pícara sonrisa corrí hacía el baño y el no tardó en alcanzarme.

Después de jugar en la ducha, hacerlo un par de veces más y vestirnos entre caricias llegó la hora de la despedida, estábamos ambos abrazados y besándonos como si fuera la última vez…

-Te echaré de menos- volvimos a besarnos.

-Yo a ti, pero ahora- lo separé de mi- debes irte- asintió resoplando, yo sabía que no le hacía mucha gracia nuestra salida.

-¡Esta bien!- volvimos a besarnos – nos veremos mañana, portate bien- le sonreí, el salió y me quedé observando hasta que el coche salió fuera de nuestro hogar. Me quedé junto a la ventana que daba al jardín, Kakeru y Tigereye estaban fuera, esperando para irnos… Entonces empecé a recordar los últimos días…

 _¡Dios! ¡No podía creer que pude lograr escapar de esos tipos! Cuando vi que me seguían, corrí sin mirar atrás, aproveché que había un tumulto de gente para perderme entre ellos, así cogí el pasillo del despacho de Amy, donde entré y al escuchar disparos, me escondí en el armario ¡Joder! La pierna me dolía un montón, apenas me quitan la escayola y ya estoy corriendo como loca, esperaba que no me hubieran visto entrar, estuve lo mas quieta y en silencio posible, para asegurarme que no vinieran… pero entraron ¡Mierda!… y pude escuchar perfectamente su conversación._

 _-¡Vamos tenemos que irnos, la policía no tardara en llegar!- eso esperaba yo._

 _-Pero el jefe… se va a enfadar cuando despierte y sepa que se nos escapó- el otro resopló._

 _-Le diremos que tuvimos que irnos enseguida porque llego la policía…_

 _-¿Sigue inconsciente?_

 _-Voy a preguntar- hubo un corto silencio- ¿Jefe?… Si… No… Se escapó… Bien…_

 _-¿Que te ha dicho?_

 _-Que volvamos ya…_

 _-¡Pero..!_

 _-No discutas y vamos._

 _-No entiendo nada… pensé que veníamos para llevárnosla- ¡Maldito me mintió!_

 _-Yo tampoco entiendo lo que quiere o no el jefe, pero lo que si sé es que nos paga muy bien y por eso vamos a hacer lo que el dice- gritó enojado._

 _-¡Esta bien, no hace falta que te pongas así…!_

 _-¡Pues deja de decir idioteces y vayámonos!- rieron- ¡Esa mujer va a ser un dolor de cabeza para el…!- volvieron a reír y se perdieron sus voces fuera del consultorio, suspiré de alivio pero no me atrevía a salir… ¿Y si todo era una trampa para hacerme salir? ¡Mejor me quedaba aquí! Cuando escuchara voces conocidas…_

 _No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, entonces me pareció escuchar la voz de Darien ¿Podría ser posible o era fruto de mi imaginación? Intenté concentrarme en su voz… nada… ¡Serena lo estas imaginando todo! Entonces escuché su llanto… ¡Mierda! Salí con cuidado para asegurarme y allí estaba echado sobre la camilla, tapándose con un brazo los ojos mientras lloraba ¿Porque lo haría? El corazón me dolió solo de imaginar que fuera por mi ¿Sería posible que se hubiera enterado de lo Endimión? Moví la cabeza, tenía que explicarle y pedirle perdón… ni siquiera recuerdo lo que pasó… pero hay que ser valiente y afrontarlo…_

 _Terminé de salir, me acerqué a el, nada mas poner mi mano sobre él, sentí esa corriente que nos sacudía siempre que nuestros cuerpos entraban en contacto y antes de poder hablar nos perdimos el uno en el otro…_

Me pasé la lengua por los labios recordando… Sobre todo lo que hicimos después… Sacudí mi cabeza… Y lo que vino después de eso… ¡No podía creer que al final había aceptado casarme con Darien! A pesar de mi reticencia al matrimonio…al final me rendí a lo que sentía por él… nos vino bien hablar y aclarar ciertas cosas, e incluso la interrupción de sus padres nos animó a hacerlo… aunque lo de la chica me molestó bastante… no era nada comparado con creer haberle puesto los cuernos con otro…¡Menos mal que no pasó nada de verdad!…No sé como Darien lo sabía, pero lo importante era que no le había engañado…

Después de estar un buen rato mostrándonos cuanto nos queríamos, salimos y todo fue un caos… de hacerme declarar a la policía sobre todo, dar descripciones de gente que apenas había visto… aunque los ojos de él… no se me olvidaban… hacerme un sin fin de pruebas que no necesitaba… pero cualquiera les decía que no… Mis padres y hermanos fueron los primeros en mirarme mal por negarme… los chicos y chicas abrumándome a preguntas… Suspiré frustrada…¡Ya Serena eso quedó atrás!

Recordé a Yaten, el pobre se había llevado la peor parte… y Hanabusa que no tenía nada que ver, solo estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento menos adecuado… ¡Joder por mi culpa estaban ambos heridos!… Volví a mirar por el jardín y aunque me apetecía sonreír… no pude hacerlo… en absoluto, después de unos días todo estaba en calma ¡Gracias a dios! Mis padres y hermanos si no fuera por Darien… no me dejarían en paz, aunque lo entiendo…no puedo decir que lo acepte…pero Darien habló con ellos y los convenció de darme mi espacio… aunque en el trabajo…¡Da igual Serena, ya pasó lo peor!

Miré el jardín nuevamente y sonreí recordando cuando Darien y yo compramos la casa…Fue mi preferida de todas las que vimos…Empezamos a verlas al día siguiente del suceso…estaba cerca de la ciudad, pero retirada en el bosque, rodeada de naturaleza… Por eso pusimos seguridad de todo tipo, entre el papeleo y algunas reformas todavía estábamos terminando de llevar nuestras cosas, aunque ya dormíamos allí… sonreí recordando lo bien que estrenamos la casa, la cama, la ducha…

Ahora estaba aquí, todavía sin arreglar y esperando por las chicas que se habían empeñado en celebrar como se debe, tanto mi estado de convivencia con Darien… como el embarazo de Mina… y por la cara perversa de Mina, creo que hasta juntaría la despedida de Amy que ya pronto se casaba… boda… es una ironía que apenas hace semanas me asustaba esa palabra y ahora… Darien y yo todavía no habíamos puesto fecha pero sería pronto…

El tipo ese no había dado señales de vida desde el hospital y lo agradecía…Suspiré, esperaba que recapacitara y me dejara en paz… mi labio estaba mejor, ya me habían quitado los puntos, me toqué instintivamente recordando como me lo hice… todavía no había podido hablar con Yaten del tema… siempre que lo visitaba había alguien más y tampoco sabía como abordarlo… suponía que fue solo un malentendido… aunque no me convencía del todo…

-¡Sere, que demonios haces aquí sin vestir todavía!- ¡Mierda! Se me fue el santo al cielo.

-¡En eso le doy totalmente la razón a Mina!- la secundó Rei, me volví rodando los ojos hacía ellas, desde lo ocurrido en el hospital y la oficina no se despegaban de mi…Bueno realmente casi nadie lo hacía… se lo agradecía en el alma, pero estaba un poco agobiada de todo… Endimión no fue quien me drogó… todas las bebidas de mi oficina lo estaban … estaban investigando quién y porqué lo hicieron… a pesar de no tener nada que ver…lo que me contó Kaname me hizo no fiarme de él… las chicas no dejan de recordarme lo estúpida que soy, suspiré, por ver siempre lo bueno de todo el mundo y nunca lo malo… Tal vez tuvieran razón…¡Serena eres muy estúpida!

-¡Pero Sere, quieres salir de tu mundo y arreglarte!- suspiré de nuevo- te he traído un vestido precioso- abrí los ojos con horror.

-¿Que? ¿No será muy corto verdad?- ella negó, pero su mirada era bastante maliciosa… si que lo era, estaba convencida que si… además al observarlas mas detalladamente me fijé que los suyos lo eran ¡Mierda! ¡Seguro el mío era parecido! No me apetecía ir de vestido y tacones, quería ponerme unos vaqueros y unos jogger, la mirada de Mina me traspasó, seguro que me leyó la mente…

-Sere- me entrecerró los ojos- ¿No estarás pensando en ponerte vaqueros verdad?- ¡lo sabia! ¡Podía leer a través de mi!

-No… me pondré lo que digáis… aunque no me gusta…- intenté librarme, pero no lo conseguí, cuando a Mina se le mete algo en la cabeza…

Me vestí con el diminuto vestido, me ayudaron a peinarme, maquillarme y cuando estuve lista bajamos, allí nos esperaban Tigereye y Kakeru listos para llevarnos al club, habíamos reservado una zona vip para evitar problemas…¡Dios cuanto deseaba que terminara todo!

Solo íbamos las chicas… los chicos se habían reunido en la casa de Seiya…o por lo menos la mayoría, Chibi iba con ellos… me reí recordando lo bien que lo pasamos aquel día… Kath se lo tomó bien… debía agradecerle…el hecho de desaparecer con su hija sin apenas conocerme…reí, la que no acabó bien fue la de la tienda, hablé con el dueño y la despidió… ¡No me gustaba ser así, pero no me dejaron de otra!… ¡La que se lió porque ella llamó a la prensa! Setsuna tuvo demasiado trabajo esos días hasta que se solucionó todo, por lo menos evitamos que se me vinculara con el suceso del hospital… ¡Ese hombre estaba loco de atar! Eso me hizo recordar…Todavía no había visto a Diamante… según Zafiro estaba mejor… eso esperaba, al fin y al cabo era mi amigo…

-¡Chicas déjenme decirles que se ven estupendas!- nos elogió Kakeru, sacándome de mi mundo de nuevo, rodé los ojos, siempre tan coqueto.

-Si… ahora vayámonos antes de que me arrepienta- en ese momento Mina me miró con enojo.

-¿No hablaras en serio?- resoplé.

-Mina solo bromeaba- seguía mirándome recelosa.

-¡Eso esta mejor!- Rei le dio un codazo.

-¡Dejala en paz! Ha pasado por mucho, no le agobies- la miré sorprendida- ¡Solo digo la verdad!

-Si, solo que me sorprende que lo veas así… - rodó los ojos.

-Sere, yo te entiendo perfectamente… y voy a encargarme de ser tu sombra esta noche- me cogió de la cintura, Mina se acercó del otro lado e hizo lo mismo ¡Mierda, hoy no me dejarían respirar tranquila!

-Si, somos hermanas- dijo Mina sonriendo a ambas, no podía hacer otra cosa, lo hacían con su mejor intención- y estamos para eso- las cogí yo también y nos encaminamos afuera.

-¡Pues adelante… vayamos esa noche de chicas!- solo echaría de menos a Darien… me había acostumbrado a dormir con el todos los días y sobre todo a…

-¿Qué piensas Sere?- me interrumpió Mina, en su mirada pícara pude ver que lo sabía perfectamente, solo que no quería decirlo.

-Nada… solo pensaba en cosas que necesito comprar para la casa- me sonrieron.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Tienes una casa preciosa! ¡No puedo creer que Darien y tu vayáis tan rápido, pero me alegro por vosotros…!- todavía no sabían de la boda… lo haríamos público en la fiesta del sábado del aniversario de mi empresa… decidimos dejarlo solo para nosotros…aunque por ciertos comentarios de todos…me daba a mi que lo sabían…pero no estaba 100 por 100 segura, queríamos poner fecha antes de anunciarlo… lo que pasa que no nos poníamos de acuerdo… reí recordando el porqué… el quería que fuera en mi cumpleaños y yo prefería el suyo…Alguno tendría que dar su brazo a torcer…

-¡Sere! - miré a Rei ¿Me había dicho algo?

-¿Si?- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- asentí- no sé porque estas tan metida en Serelandia hoy- reí sin parar.

-Porque estoy con muchas cosas en la cabeza- suspiré recordando lo que tenía para mañana-mañana estrenamos el anuncio de Haruka y Kaname va a firmar un contrato para trabajar con nosotros como modelo preferente- sonreí recordando el día que me lo planteó, solo decía que era mi ángel de la guarda y no se iba alejar de mi… eso le supuso una pequeña riña con Darien… era muy celoso con todos, incluso con Haruka había discutido varias veces porque íbamos a correr juntos, rodé los ojos… no pensaba cambiar mis amistades por nadie, ni siquiera por Darien… yo era como era y si quería casarse tendría que aceptarlo…

-¡Si… ese bombom lo veré seguido en el trabajo!- miré a Mina entrecerrando los ojos, ella solo rodó los ojos al verme- ¡Sere sigues siendo demasiado mojigata!- resoplé- ¡Solo es para deleitarme la vista, nada más!

-¡Eso espero… ahora estás con Armand y te va muy bien!- ella se echó atrás en el asiento- ¿No es así?

-No lo sé Sere- le entrecerré los ojos- hay algo que me oculta y no me gusta…- me imaginaba lo que era, pero me dijo que necesitaba tiempo para hacerlo… No podía contarle a ella…

-Seguro que son cosas tuyas… -Rei se recostó también.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Sere… te lo tomas todo a la tremenda- Mina se levantó lo justo para asesinarla con la mirada, Rei la ignoró totalmente- el hecho que quiera estar contigo embarazada de otro solo se hace por amor- ella se volvió a echar y resopló.

-Viéndolo de esa manera puede que si… - se quedó callada pensando en que decir- Sere ha tenido más suerte que ninguna- abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿Porque lo dices?- ella me miró alzando una ceja como si fuera evidente la respuesta, al ver que no lo veía se dignó a hablar.

-Sere, has conseguido doblegar a uno de los solteros y mujeriego empedernido mas cotizados- le entrecerré los ojos- y no contenta con ello, vas a vivir con él en una casa preciosa- ahora me crucé de brazos mirándola fijamente.

-No entiendo porque soy mas afortunada que ustedes….tal vez Darien no hubiera aceptado seguir conmigo embarazada de otro- le devolví el golpe, ella resopló y me sonrió con ironía después.

-Tal vez, aunque eso nunca lo sabremos Sere ¿O si?- ¡Mierda! No había quien se quedara sobre ella en un debate, así que decidí dejarlo pasar y me recosté yo también, ya quedaba poco para llegar.

-Me pregunto como les irá a los chicos con Chibi – comentó Rei, nos miramos las 3 y comenzamos a reír a carcajadas, Kath no quería salir y tener que dejarla con ellos pero fue la misma Chibi la que quiso irse, no podía parar de reír solo de pensarlo, esa cría era un caso y me encantaba como era… Seguro que pondría a los chicos en su sitio…

-Si… que pena no tener una cámara oculta en la casa de Seiya para ver que hacen- ¡Ocurrencias de Mina! Nos miramos de nuevo las 3 y seguimos riendo… sería digno de ver…

-Si… totalmente de acuerdo chicas… pero ya que me han arrastrado aquí sin ganas- las señalé con el dedo- deberían de dejar a los chicos y su divertida noche con Chibi de lado y decirme que habéis planeado- las 2 rodaron los ojos a la vez.

-¡Ya lo verás!- dijo Mina y me guiñó el ojo… y su sonrisa no me gustó mucho…

-Mina… ¿no habrás traído a ningún stripper… verdad?- ella solo apartó la vista sin responder, miré a Rei que hizo lo mismo… ¡Mierda! Solo esperaba que fuera para Amy… Entonces llegamos al lugar y se bajaron corriendo sin decir una palabra mas ¡Maldita sea! Me pasé la mano por la cara… lo habían hecho…

-Sere- mire a Kakeru que me miraba con un sonrisa que escondía una risa, me daba la mano para ayudarme a salir del coche… se la di con recelo… al salir lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-Como quieran que baile con el stripper, tendrás que hacerlo tu también- le dije señalándolo con el dedo de forma acusatoria, el se puso un poco blanco, tragó grueso antes de volver a hablar.

-¿No estarás hablando en serio verdad?- ahora era yo la que sonreía de forma pícara.

-¡Pruébame!- dije y seguí a las chicas mientras ellos nos seguían de cerca.

Iba bastante custodiada…Todo a mi alrededor era un circo de mierda desde que el caballero de la luna hizo su aparición y aunque me causaba un poco de escalofríos, no creía que fuera tan peligroso como pensaban los del FBI y mi seguridad personal… creo que solo estaba loco o tenía algún tipo de trastorno como le pasó a Diamante… suspiré… Diamante, todavía tenía que ir a verlo, pero con Darien y Kaname todo el día encima mío… no tenía oportunidad de escaparme y estaba segura que no les haría mucha gracia a ninguno saber que iba a verlo… pero el médico le recomendó a Zaf que era bueno para el… que lo haría volver a la realidad poco a poco… yo quería a mi amigo de regreso, siempre fue uno de los mejores, no podía darle de lado solo porque tuvo un brote psicótico…

-¡Sere!- gritó Mina, dándome tal susto que salté un poco, me miraba enojada y con los brazos en arras- ¿No quedamos en que dejaríamos a los chicos fuera de nuestra mente hoy? -Suspiré rendida, mejor que pensara eso que lo que realmente pensaba…

-Lo sé Mina- me miraba como si estuviera loca- pero ahora mismo no pensaba en Darien- fui sincera… en cierto modo claro… aunque lo que si era verdad que tenía mi mente en otro lado hoy…

-¡Dejemos las peleas y entremos!- gritó Rei, interrumpiendo nuestra posible discusión, nos cogió de la cintura a ambas y nos arrastró dentro, cambiando de tema en seguida…Entramos hablando de cosas sin importancia… quitando la boda de Amy y nuestros vestidos de madrina…

-¡Chicas!- al llegar todas se echaron sobre mi ¡Como si llevaran tanto sin vernos! Pero amaba eso de ellas, eramos como hermanas todas, después de los saludos y besos nos sentamos , tomando unas copas… al principio estaba reacia… últimamente siempre me pasaba algo cuando bebía…Pero al final me animé…

-¡Vamos Sere tienes que bailar conmigo!- tiró Michiru de mi hacía la pista, casi me caigo al suelo con mi torpeza y los tacones…Empezamos las 2 bailando de forma sensual… enseguida se nos unieron las demás…¡Dios cualquiera que no nos conociera pensaría que eramos todas lesbianas, reí mirando a Lita… si la viera Andrew… Michiru se pegó a mi por detrás cogiendo mi cintura mientras se deslizaba con gracia a lo largo de mi…Rei hacía lo mismo por delante… Michiru… Después de lo del caballero hablé con ella sobre lo de las Vegas y aunque dijo no acordarse de nada… tenia la impresión que había algo que no me contaba… pero no podía saber que era a menos que me lo dijera ella misma…¡Obvio Serena! Rodé los ojos a mi misma… mi mente estaba en blanco sobre ello… pero creía que la suya no lo estaba tanto… pero ¿porque no decirme? ¿Que escondía?… tenía que ir a un Psiquiatra para que me hiciera recordar a través de una hipnosis… tal vez recordara algo importante sobre quien es para encontrarlo… pero Darien no debía enterarse… no quería ni oír hablar de el, ni de recordar nada de sexo con otro… y si supiera que cada vez recordaba más de mi noche con … me sonrojé recordando los flashes que me habían llegado… ¡Mierda necesitaba beber algo!

Me retiré dejando a las chicas bailando y fui a la barra a pedir a nuestro camarero personal que me sirviera algo.

-¡Ponme un martini blanco solo por favor!- el me sonrió y me lo sirvió en seguida.

-Aquí tienes preciosa- me guiñó el ojo y le sonreí.

-Gracias- me lo bebí de un trago, me quedé mirando a las chicas y sonreí… estaban todas muy animadas hoy… yo en cambio no tenía ganar de nada, en ese momento se acercó Amy a mi.

-Sere ¿no bailas?- muy contenta la veía.

-Ahora, solo tomaba un descanso- rió.

-Si, yo estoy cansada también y no hemos hecho más que empezar- no paraba de reír, algo inusual en Amy.

-Amy ¿Has bebido mucho?- ella negó.

-¿Yo? Solo 2 copas… nada más- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿De qué exactamente?- volvió a reír y se me acercó al oído como si fuera un secreto.

-De unos cocktails buenísimos que hace nuestro amigo Jack- me guiñó y luego miró al camarero que nos devolvió el guiño a ambas.

-¡Oh vaya!- Jack se acercó en ese momento.

-¿Quieres que te prepare uno preciosa?- me volvió a guiñar, antes de contestar saltó Amy.

-¡Por supuesto Jack! ¡Pon 2! Uno para Sere y otro para mi- lo miré con horror, el solo sonrió.

-¿No tendrá mucho alcohol verdad?- no me fiaba de pasarme y viendo a Amy con solo 2…

-No preciosa, solo lo justo- señaló a Amy con la cabeza sin que ella se percatara- creo que tu amiga no está acostumbrada a beber y se le subió pronto a la cabeza- asentí, tenía razón, Amy no era de mucho beber.

-De acuerdo… entonces- nos lo sirvió y al darle el primer trago… mmmmm… esto estaba de muerte.

-¿Qué?- Jack se echó sobre la barra mirándome expectante al veredicto.

-¡Muy bueno Jack!- el rió negando.

-Me alegro que te guste- me guiñó y fue a servir a Set, Mich y Hotaru.

-Sere- volvió a acercarse Amy- creo que le gustas- señaló a Jack, rodé los ojos.

-No lo creo solo es amable, al igual que con las demás- señalé el lugar y ella observó, después volvió a mi.

-No las mira como a ti- rodé de nuevo los ojos.

-¡Deja de beber mejor y vamos a bailar un poco anda!- la cogí del brazo después de coger nuestras bebidas, empezamos a bailar juntas y cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos solas en la pista, salieron 2 tipos disfrazados uno de árabe con un traje blanco y otro de bombero, nos pusieron una silla a cada una, donde nos hicieron sentarnos… busqué a las chicas y se hallaban todas sentadas en los sofás mirando expectantes el espectáculo ¡Mierda! Miré con horro a los 2 ¿Iban a desnudarse?

-Bien chicas- habló el bombero, el otro solo me miraba fijamente ¡Mierda! Me estaba poniendo nerviosa- alguien nos ha dicho que han sido malas y queremos darles un escarmiento a ambas- abrí los ojos con horror, miré a Amy que solo aplaudía y reía sin parar e intenté levantarme para irme. pero el árabe me empujó de nuevo a la silla ¡Maldita sea! Las chicas empezaron a animarlos cuando comenzaron con el striptease, vi que algunas nos grababan… Yo apenas prestaba atención, pero él árabe no dejaba de buscarme.

El de bombero se desnudó y bailó para Amy y el otro a mi, notaba sus ojos penetrantes… los recordaba de algún sitio, empezó a desnudarse, rozándose conmigo, haciendo que lo tocase, solo en lugares tolerables… ¡Gracias a dios era prudente! ¡Joder estaba muy bueno! Se me iban los ojos por su cuerpo…Siguieron bailando hasta que se quedaron ambos en un diminuto tanga que apenas les tapaba el gran bulto de sus… ¡Serena por dios! Me estaba entrando mucho calor y me bebí el cocktail de un solo trago, dejé el vaso en el suelo y me quedé mas atenta a su baile… me hizo levantarme y bailar con él… me animé de más… Amy y yo nos acercamos y cuando el otro chico quiso cambiarnos el árabe lo empujó, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo ¿Que demonios?

-Te dije que no te acercaras a ella- me señaló, el otro tipo solo agachó la cabeza, se levantó y siguió bailando como si nada ¿Qué significaba eso? Los demás no le prestaron atención al suceso, no sé si sería por el alcohol o por la música no se dieron cuenta… miré a Amy… ella solo estaba muy feliz sobando al bombero… entonces el árabe tiro de mi hasta ponerme muy pegada a el, lo miré a los ojos y el me devolvía la mirada fijamente, me perdí en ella…Yo lo conocía de algún lugar… esos ojos… escuché ruido alrededor pero no le presté atención… ¿Donde los había visto antes? El se acercó a mi oído y me susurró- Hola Serena… - entonces la verdad cayó sobre mi como un balde de agua fría ¡Era el caballero! En ese momento quise alejarme pero no me dejó, miré alrededor buscando a Kakeru o Tigereye… no estaban en ningún sitio… ¿Las chicas? ¿No había nadie? ¿Amy? ¿El bombero? ¿Donde demonios había ido todo el mundo? - tranquila… no pienso hacer nada que no quieras… aunque después de tu golpe…- en ese momento se quitó el velo que cubría su cara y lo reconocí perfectamente ¡Mierda! ¿Como se les pasó a los chicos?

-¡Suéltame!- el lo hizo enseguida, miré alrededor buscando la forma de escapar o de por lo menos ver donde se habían ido todos ¿Porque me dejaron sola? El al verme se rió.

-Los he invitado a salir amablemente- dijo de forma irónica.

-¿Sabes que mis chicos habrán llamado a la policía? Seguro que no tardan en llegar- volvió a reír.

-¡No lo creo!- se acercó de nuevo a ti- cuando lleguen ya no estaremos aquí- abrí los ojos como platos.

-¡No voy a ir contigo a ningún lado…!- se acercó a mi y me apretó contra el, por mas fuerza que hice no pude alejarlo lo suficiente, acercó su boca a mi oído donde me mordió el lóbulo causándome escalofríos.

-Todavía no… pero pronto Serena- volvió a morderme, fue bajando por mi cuello y luego subió a mis labios, miro la pequeña cicatriz en el y su mirada se encendió de ira-debí matarlo- me removí de nuevo, no quería que siguiera tocándome.

-¡Dejame! ¡No eres mas que un enfermo! ¿Como puedes hablar así de matar a nadie?- me soltó y me señaló enfadado el labio.

-¿Todavía lo preguntas? - se me acercó desafiante- nadie toca lo que es mío.

-¡No soy tuya! Soy de Darien… - volvió a reír.

-Solo de forma temporal… lo dejo jugar contigo solo porque te ha sido de ayuda- me dio una mirada pícara ¿Sabría lo de Zafiro?- y si no le di lo suyo a ese maricón de mierda- abrí los ojos con horror- es porque tu lo aprecias demasiado y dañarte es lo último que quiero- entonces volví a gritar.

-¡Aprecio a todos mis amigos! ¡Yaten es uno de ellos!- el le quitó importancia con la mano.

-Por eso no recibió el disparo en la cabeza… -¡Joder estaba mas loco de lo que pensé, debía salir de aquí!- eso es de agradecer- se cruzó de brazos mirándome tan tranquilo ¿en serio?

Entonces salí como alma que lleva el diablo hacía la puerta por donde entramos, pero antes de alcanzarla el me cogió al alza, empecé a patalear y maldecir para que me soltara ¡maldito idiota!

-Tendremos una cita…- ¿Qué?- Iremos a mi casa, te arreglaras para mi y lo pasaremos genial… luego te acompañaré a tu casa- le golpeé con todas mis fuerzas en la espalda.

-¡No quiero ir contigo a ningún lado! ¡Bájame ahora mismo!- el no paraba de reír mientras que me sacaba de allí, salimos a un pasillo, miré a todos lados pero no veía a nadie que pudiera ayudarme ¡Mierda! ¡Ya sé! Una de mis llaves… aunque mi falda se subiera y se viera algo no me importaba, tampoco había nadie que pudiera ver nada…me agarré fuerte de su cintura, al soltar una pierna para cogerme las manos, la pasé al otro lado de su cabeza, doblé la rodilla y apreté su cuello hasta que dejó que hacer fuerza en su agarre, pero no me soltaba…entonces al intentar quitarme pierna de su cuello tiré más de mi haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, caímos ambos al suelo, apreté un poco más y dejarlo lo bastante noqueado para poder escapar…¡Joder me dolía todo del golpe! Pero conseguí que me soltara, al hacerlo me incorporé y corrí hacía la pista central que estaba a rebosar de gente, me mezclé entre ellas para que no me viera, estuve pendiente de la puerta… pero solo lo vi asomarse, maldecir e irse de nuevo… al rato de no ver nada más, pensé que lo mejor era llamar a la policía cuanto antes, así que cogí al primer chico que pillé y le quité el móvil.

-¡Disculpa pero es urgente!- el me miró de arriba a abajo antes de relamerse los labios y asentir ¡Idiota! Llamé a la policía para que vinieran al club… después de un rato hablando con ellos y poniéndolos al tanto de todo, le devolví al chico el móvil-¡Ten muchas gracias por todo!- iba a alejarme cuando me agarró del brazo.

-¿No te tomas algo conmigo para compensar?- rodé los ojos.

-Lo siento, pero viene la policía por mi- abrió los ojos sorprendido- si quieres venir eres bienvenido- el se retiró de repente como si quemara.

-No, puedes irte- le sonreí y me dirigí hacía la puerta cuidando que no hubiera nadie sospechoso… estaba preocupada… ¿Donde estarían los chicos? ¿Les había hecho algo? Negué… no creía… solo me quería a mi no a ellos… pero ¿como demonios consiguió sacarlos de allí sin que me diera cuenta? Aunque los ruidos…¿ Habría sido en ese momento? Si debió ser… pero estaba lo suficiente distraída para notarlo ¡Oh dios! ¡Solo esperaba que estuvieran todos bien! Cuando iba saliendo escuché a alguien llamarme… me sorprendió quien era.

-¡Serena!- ¿Qué? Me volví hacía el sonido de la voz bastante enojada ¡Mierda! Estaba en serios problemas…

DPOV

Después de dejar a Serena en casa… se me hinchaba el pecho de decirlo… nuestra casa… Me vine a ayudar a Seiya a preparar todo para la noche de chicos…¡Bueno, más bien con Chibi! Suspiré rendido ¡Maldita sea! No pude negarme cuando la misma Chibi me lo pidió, era tan adorable… Cuando la veía solo pensaba en cuando Serena y yo tuviéramos el nuestro…Si una pequeña igualita a ella…Sacudí la cabeza… Era muy pronto para eso… no quería volver a espantarla…Además estos últimos días pasaron muy rápido, después del susto, ampliamos la seguridad y compramos nuestra casa… que era una fortaleza… no quise decirle a ella pero tenía cámaras ocultas, que evitaba siempre que quería follarla donde nos entraba las ganas. Habíamos probado casi todos lo sitios… Miré el reloj… apenas la había dejado y ya la echaba de menos…Estaba deseando volver a tenerla entre mis brazos y…

-Tío- me sacó de mi mundo Seiya pasando su brazo por mi hombro- deja de pensar en Bombom y vamos a preparar todo, los chicos y nuestra chica ya mismo están aquí.

-Si, tienes razón- le entrecerré los ojos- ¿Porque ofreciste tu casa?- el resopló.

-Mina me obligo- no pude evitar reír, me miró enojado y apuntándome con el dedo- ¡no te rías, esa mujer esta loca!- se quedó pensativo- es una pena porque esta muy buena- reí mas todavía- aunque prefiero a Bombom- mi risa cesó y lo miré mal…

-Seiya, ya te he dicho que dejes las bromas con mi chica- rodó los ojos.

-Si, ya sé- rodó los ojos- pero es que es tan… - lo volví a mirar mal y levantó las manos al aire dejando sin terminar lo que iba a decir.

-¿Cuando llegan los demás?- miró el reloj.

-Ya deben de estar al llegar- empezó a comer algunas patatas de el cuenco.

\- Kath ya mismo traerá a Chibi y espero que os comportéis como los adultos que sois- resopló.

-Si… además solo seremos Haruka, Kaname- ¡Mierda! Lo veía hasta en la sopa- Nick y Taiki- ahora cogí yo unas patatas antes de volver a preguntar.

-Lo que no sé, es porque vienen tantos para cuidar de una pequeña- me entrecerró los ojos.

-No vienen por la niña- abrí los ojos sorprendido- vienen a vernos sufrir- resopló y sonreí- incluso Yaten me dijo que si no fuera porque estaba ingresado hubiera venido a filmar todo- me miró enojado- y todo por tu culpa que le dijiste que si.

-¡Eso fue antes que le partiera el labio a mi novia al intentar besarla!- el se soltó a reír a carcajadas.

-Si eso debió de ser… - al ver mi cara enojada y con los brazos cruzados se calló al instante- ¡Esta bien no digo nada!- suspiró- ¡Que carácter te traes!- iba a decirle algo cuando sonó el timbre y salió prácticamente corriendo hacía la puerta, le seguí de cerca, al acercarme un pequeño torbellino se me tiró encima.

-¡Darien!- la cogí al vuelo- ¡Me alegra verte!- hizo un puchero adorable- aunque preferiría que fuera Serena la que estuviera aquí- rodé los ojos.

-¡Por supuesto!- me hice el dolido- sabía que siempre Serena sería tu amiga preferida del mundo mundial.

-¡Pero tu eres mi mejor amigo del mundo mundial!- me abrazó- una pena que no estés libre para ser mi papa- reí a carcajadas, Kath se acercó en ese momento y sonreía a la vez que se acercaba a despedirse de Chibi.

-Gracias por quedaros con ella- el que debía agradecer que no me hubiera denunciado por perder a su hija era yo, me extrañaba que quisiera volver a dejarla en mis manos.

-No tienes porque… lo pasaremos bien…- no estaba muy seguro, pero eso esperaba, además no dejaría que se escapara de ninguna manera, echaría bien la llave nada más saliera su madre, Kath me sonrió y se volvió a Chibi- tu portate bien cariño- rodó los ojos.

-Si mama, ya sabes que siempre lo hago- aguanté la risa que amenazaba con salir de mis labios- estaré bien con los tíos- abrí los ojos asombrado, Kath debió de notarlo.

-Según ella todos lo son- sonreí, lo dicho era adorable.

-Por supuesto- la miré a ella- soy el tío Darien- me hice el pensativo y ella volvió a hacer un puchero adorable- suena bien ¿no crees?- entonces una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

-¡Bien no, genial! - miró detrás de mi, debió ver la mesa con toda clase de porquerías en ella y quiso bajarse- voy dentro mama- le dio un rápido beso y se fue, entonces Kath volvió a hablarme a mi.

-De verdad chicos gracias- negué.

-No tienes porque- dijo Seiya, le entrecerré los ojos ¡Pero si había aceptado por obligación!- lo pasaremos bien- ella asintió y salio de allí despidiéndose de beso de nosotros ¿enserio? Me quedé mirándolo fijamente, el rodó los ojos- Darien- me echó el brazo por los hombros- no me mires así, sé que lo pasaremos muy bien- resoplé ¡Como si fuera por eso por lo que lo miraba así!

-Conociendo a Chibi y lo que han hecho ella y Serena no lo pongo en duda- el empezó a reír.

-Si…son tal para cual las 2- seguimos riendo, cuando llamaron de nuevo, Seiya abrió y yo me fui con Chibi, me senté junto a ella, vi que no paraba de coger gominolas.

-No deberías atiborrarte de esas cosas antes de dormir- me miró mal.

-¡Darien espero que no empieces a regañarme como mama!- resopló como un adulto y tuve que esconder mi risa de ella- sé que no debo, pero quiero aprovechar que mama no me ve y comer de todo- en ese momento entraron todos los chicos que fueron saludando a Chibi, ella los saludó de vuelta ya que los conoció el día del hospital cuando encontramos a Serena… sonreí recordando el buen rato que pasamos Serena y yo juntos antes de salir a decirles a todos que estaba bien…

-¡Darien tío!- me sentó junto a mi Haruka, Seiya al lado de Chibi, Kaname en frente nuestra, Nick y Taiki en el otro sofá, decidí dar un saludo global para no entretenerme en cada uno.

-¡Chicos me alegro de veros!

-¡Si, yo también de que casi todos mis tíos estén aquí!- reí.

-Si debe ser guay tener tantos…- le dije.

-¿Sabes preciosa?- dijo Kaname- Seguro que soy el preferido ¿a que si?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-Mi favorito es Darien- me sonrió y yo lo hice en respuesta ¡Jodete! - y después vas tu- ¡Mierda! Le sonrió ahora a él que me devolvió una sonrisa petulante ¡idiota! De todas formas iba antes de él.

-¡Esa es mi chica!- dijo Kaname y el dio la mano para chocar los 5.

Después de eso nos tocó sesión de películas infantiles como Rapunzel o la Sirenita…¡No sé como nos convenció de verlas…pero ninguno dijo nada al respecto…tan pequeña y ya conseguía lo que quería de los hombres! Al termino de la última, ya se encontraba dormida, así que la acosté en la habitación de invitados y cuando volví al comedor de nuevo, los chicos estaban conversando de cosas de adultos, es decir de las chicas ¡Mierda! Por unas horas me había olvidado de Serena y ahora de nuevo estábamos aquí…pensando en que cosas había podido organizar Mina para ellas… miedo me daba el solo pensarlo.

-¿Tú que piensas Darien?- me preguntó Taiki, yo que quedé mirándolo con cara de no saber y enseguida me explicó.

-Estamos debatiendo en si llevaría boys o no…- ¿Qué? ¿Tíos desnudos tocando a mi Serena? Al ver mi cara de desconcierto todos empezaron a reír a carcajadas, basta decir que los miré muy mal a todos sin excepción.

-Puedo asegurarlo- dijo Kaname muy pagado de si mismo, me crucé de brazos y me quedé mirándolo fijamente ¿Cómo lo sabía?

-¿Porqué si puede saberse?- la pregunta salió sola de mis labios, el rodó los ojos antes de contestar.

-Porque mi querido Darien… yo estaba allí cuando Mina los contrató por teléfono- abrí los ojos con horror.

-¿Los? ¿Hay mas de uno? - asintió- ¿Pero serán para Amy que es la que se casa verdad?- aunque nosotros también lo haríamos, era secreto hasta el sábado, en la fiesta del 4º aniversario de "The moonlight", ahí daríamos la noticia y deberíamos tener fecha, suspiré frustrado, todavía no decidíamos cuando sería…Esperaba convencerla…

-¿Sabes Darien?- Interrumpió Kaname mis pensamientos - eres muy inocente cuando quieres- le alcé una ceja ¿Que quería decir con eso?- ya sabemos que Serena y tu quieren casarse- ¿Qué?- aunque no lo hayan dicho claramente- abrí los ojos de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué? - los miré a todos que sólo asintieron- ¿Desde cuando lo sabéis?

-Pues nos lo dijo Zero hace un tiempo… - dijo Seiya cabizbajo… la cuestión es ¿Porque lo sabía el? ¿Serena se lo habría dicho? ¿Zafiro?

-Si Darien y nos alegramos por ti- me felicitó Haruka, aunque intentaba sonreír se notaba que le dolía… ¡Lo sentía por el pero Serena era mía!

-Gracias supongo…- me rasqué la barbilla mirando a todos que no paraban de sonreír- lo que no sé es como se enteró el- entonces Kaname rió y volvió a hablar.

-Ese tío lo sabe todo- siguió riendo y lo acompañaron los demás- supongo que el estar dentro del mundillo le hace tener ciertos contactos- lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-Nosotros no hemos hablado con nadie… me pregunto quien ha podido saberlo…y decirle…

-Da igual quien lo sabe o no, la cuestión es que es un secreto a voces- me señaló Taiki- y espero que esperéis a casaros después que nosotros- resoplé.

-Todavía no nos decidimos.

-¿En serio y porqué? - preguntó muy curioso Nick.

-Pues, porque yo quiero el día de su cumpleaños y ella en el mío- me miraron muy serios, luego entre ellos para romper de nuevo en carcajadas todos…¿Que tenía tanta gracia?

-¿En serio?- miré mal a Seiya que seguía riendo- si fuera yo… le diría- se puso serio ahora- bombom cuando tu quieras nos casaremos- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Pero como no es el caso, mejor lo dejamos ahí… aparcado… ¿No te parece?- levantó las manos arriba ¡No me gustaba imaginarme a Serena con nadie y menos con ellos!

-De acuerdo… no quiero cabrearte… solo me das un poco de envidia… nada más…- Le entrecerré los ojos.

-Si tío no te sulfures- trató de tranquilizarme Haruka… asentí sin querer ahondar en el tema, veía en sus ojos el amor que sentía por Serena… esperaba que encontrara a alguien más… a pesar de todo era como un hermano para mi…

-Esta bien… supongo que es lo malo de tener una prometida perfecta…- dije lo mas sincero posible.

-Y rica- dijo de repente Kaname- lo miramos todos y el solo alzó los hombros- ¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! Además cuando yo la conocí ni siquiera lo sabía y ya me gustaba bastante… - abrimos los ojos como platos, el al vernos rodó los ojos- no es como si fuera un secreto…-¡Maldito! Seguro que lo hacía para cabrearme.

-¿Tú estabas enamorado de Serena?- le preguntó como siempre el curioso de Seiya, el lo miró pensativo antes de asentir ¿Qué? ¡Lo sabía!

-Si… creo que ha sido la única chica que ha despertado esos sentimientos en mi… el resto solo fueron relaciones vacías… con ella… a pesar de ser solo amigos… es lo único real que he vivido…

-¿Porqué?- preguntó Haruka, se veía tan ansioso por saber como yo.

-Porque ella veía mi yo real… el resto solo veía al gran actor que estaba siendo o empezaba a ser… pero entonces ella estaba con Zafiro y no me miraba igual que yo- ¡Gracias a dios! No quería ni pensar que el hubiera empezado a salir con Serena… tal vez yo no habría tenido la oportunidad de conocerla tan íntimamente como lo he hecho.

-Entonces cuando supiste lo de Zafiro ¿ Porqué no volviste por ella?- se adelantó Seiya a la misma duda que yo tenía.

-Lo hice… pero ella… - miró al techo y luego a nosotros- me dijo que no quería ninguna relación, ni conmigo ni con nadie…- me miró ahora directamente a mi- por eso espero que aprecies todo esto y no lo eches a perder, porque entonces estaré ahí para conseguirla como sea- resoplé ¡Como si fuera el único!

-No pienso hacerlo, Serena es lo mas importante para mi y no pienso renunciar a ella por nada- dije lo mas sincero posible.

-¡Si lo mismo digo!- saltó Seiya y Haruka lo secundó ¡Mierda! ¡Amigos para esto!- Si metes la pata lucharemos por el amor de bombom.

-¡Por supuesto, aunque lo veo difícil!- ¡Gracias Haruka! Uno que piensa con la cabeza que se debe… - porque ella está muy enamorada, será difícil hacer que lo olvide- ¿Que? Me parece que hablé antes de tiempo- pero lo conseguiremos- me quedé con la cara a cuadros… ¡Joder! Los demás solo reían de mi desgracia… solo esperaba que Serena nunca me dejara porque iba a tener que apartar los moscones con una pala… ¡Mierda!

Después cambiamos de tema, riendo y comentando sobre nuestras cosas, dejando de lado a mi Serena… Estábamos de lo mejor cuando sonó el teléfono, interrumpiendo nuestro momento ¡Mierda! ¿Quien demonios sería a esta hora? Serena no creo que pudiera escapar del control de Mina para llamarme… ¿O si?

-Ahora vengo, voy a ver…-me miraron recelosos, rodé los ojos- puede ser importante- ellos asintieron y fui por el móvil que estaba en la cocina, cuando llegué ya no sonaba, miré el registro de llamadas… ¿Kakeru? ¿Porque me habría llamado? ¿No estaba con…? ¡Mierda! Cogí el teléfono y enseguida lo llamé.

-¡Darien! ¡Dios no sabes lo que lo siento… se colaron sin darnos cuenta y nos sacaron… estamos encerrados en una sala y no podemos salir… ¡maldita sea!… no debimos darle libertad a Mina de buscar strippers…-¿Que coño? ¡No me estaba enterando de nada!

-Por favor Kakeru…- me apreté con los dedos el puente de la nariz- dime mas despacio… ¡No entiendo nada!…- oí un suspiro antes de volver a hablar.

-La tiene Darien… -¿Qué había dicho? Unos escalofríos recorrieron mi columna de arriba a abajo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- estaba totalmente en shock.

-Darien…entraron disfrazados como strippers… no se nos pasó por la cabeza que pudiera ser él… me siento tan imbécil ahora mismo… cuando nos dimos cuenta que algo ocurría… nos sacaron de allí unos 10 hombres y nos encerraron en otra sala anexa, Serena quedó sola con él o al menos eso creo… seguimos aquí encerrados… ya llamé a la policía… estamos esperando…lo raro es que ya recibieron aviso… pero no me dijeron de quien… -¡Mierda! Tranquilízate Darien…

-¿Todos estáis bien?- escuché un suspiro mas largo de la cuenta.

-Si, todos bien aunque Mina… se encuentra muy nerviosa y se siente culpable…en cuanto salgamos la llevaré al hospital… no quiero que le pase nada a ella o su bebe…- asentí a pesar que no me veía.

-¡Bien iremos ahora mismo para allá…- ¡Dios no me la quites ahora!

-Darien lo siento mucho… pero te prometo que haremos lo imposible por encontrarla…- sabía que lo harían…

-Lo sé, nos veremos ahora… - colgué, corrí por mi chaqueta y las llaves del coche.

-Chicos debo ir al Club- tragué grueso antes de seguir- Serena… - no pude seguir hablando, Kaname se levantó de un salto y se puso a mi lado. Supongo que intuía que algo iba mal.

-Yo iré contigo…- le agradecí con la cabeza, no me apetecía nada hablar ahora mismo.

-¡Nosotros también! - dijeron a la vez Haruka y Seiya, todos miramos a Nick y Taiki que asintieron.

-¡Esta bien! Cuidaremos a Chibi, id sin problemas, espero que no sea nada - asentí, no quería tener que explicarles que se la habían llevado, tenía que verlo por mi mismo antes de nada… Me parecía tan irreal, hace nada habíamos hecho el amor y la había dejado en casa para irse con las chicas… y ahora…

-Todo estará bien- me quitó Haruka las llaves- yo conduzco- en este momento no me apetecía hacerlo así que solo asentí… Agradecía en el alma que no quisieran ahondar en lo sucedido…

-¿Te llamó ella?- negué y respiré hondo antes de hablar.

-Kakeru… - no pude seguir diciendo más, ellos asintieron y estuve todo el camino en silencio mirando por la ventana hasta que llegamos al Club, entonces salí como una bala hacía dentro, pero la policía ya se encontraba allí y no nos dejaban pasar ¡Mierda! Miré a los lados en busca de los demás, necesitaba saber si Serena estaba bien o no.

-¿Que tal si vamos por detrás? - dijo Kaname ¡Dios este hombre era mi salvación en los peores momentos! Si no fuera por su coqueteo con serena…Lo miré con los ojos iluminados ¿Como coño no se me había ocurrido? Estaba demasiado perdido…

-¡Si, vamos! Necesito saber que están bien… - y desde luego verla…o por lo menos asegurarme que no estaba…Tal vez…¡Joder! Cuando dimos la vuelta… no creía lo que veía… me refregué los ojos varias veces, miré a los chicos que se veían tan o más sorprendidos que yo… ¿Que demonios?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todo por su apoyo, en especial a: Maryels, ELIZABETH2261, Alex Mar Zarbritz y yssareyes48 por comentar el anterior ¡Muchas gracias chicas! Significa mucho para mi.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***Estos días de Semana Santa los he tomado de vacaciones, por lo cual no cuentan a la hora de actualizar***

 ***Actualizo cada 10/12 días***


	30. Capítulo 29

**CAPÍTULO 29**

SPOV

Cuando me volví al sonido de su voz, lo hice muy enojada… sé que ninguna tenía culpa de nada… Pero no podía evitarlo… Ella ignoró totalmente mi estado y se aventó encima mía…Por instinto le devolví el abrazo… Aunque sin muchas ganas…Entonces me percaté… ¿Estaba llorando? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo iba a enfadarme cuando lloraba? ¡No podía hacerlo! Suspiré rendida… De todas formas… ¿Cuanto me hubiera durado el enfado? Además…Seguro que ninguna tenía intención de que esto pasara… solo estaba de mal humor por lo ocurrido… resoplé y le acaricié la cabeza, ella seguía apretándome fuertemente y sin soltarme… solté un quejido de dolor, pues apretaba tanto que me hacía daño, ella se separó de mi avergonzada.

-Lo siento Sere… -ese lo siento sonaba a algo más.

-No importa Mich…- sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa- es solo que necesito respirar- volvimos a reír ambas- ya sabes…- le guiñé el ojo.

-Lo siento Sere- se notaba muy apenada ¿Pero solo por apretarme de más?- no sabía que ocurriría esto sino… - aunque seguía enfadada no quería hacerlas sentir mal, ninguna tenía culpa… lo hicieron con sus mejores intenciones…¿Quién pensaría que ocurriría algo así? Estaba segura que los más enfadados sería Kakeru y Tigereye… Hablando de ellos… ¿Donde estaban? ¿Los demás? Si Mich estaba bien… Supongo que ellos también.

-¿Sabes que?- me miró muy atenta- Ya no importa- suspiré ¿Qué sentido tenía enfadarse por algo que ya había pasado? Piensa en positivo Serena… por suerte escapaste y el loco se fue…Quería ir a casa, acurrucarme con Darien y olvidar esta noche… - sólo quiero volver a casa y olvidar todo esto- asintió triste.

-Lo entiendo…- me miró a los ojos y me acarició la cara con ternura- te quiero mucho y no soportaría que te pasara nada- lo entendía, para mi todas eran como hermanas y no me gustaría verlas en mi situación.

-Si, lo sé- se acercó más… esto empezaba a ser incómodo, así que me aparté solo un poco y cambié de tema- por cierto Mich- miré alrededor de nuevo, como si esperara que aparecieran de un momento a otro- ¿Y los demás?- ¿se puso un poco nerviosa o me pareció a mi? Tal vez los nervios me hacían ver cosas donde no había…

-No sé… los dejé dentro y vine a tomar algo de aire- le entrecerré los ojos ¿Porque me parecía que escondía algo más? La cuestión es que… La mejor forma de sacarlo era preguntar… y si había algo en lo que era buena es en eso…

-Mich… hay algo que no me cuentas y me gustaría saber… - dejé el comentario al aire esperando que me lo dijera, ella rodó los ojos con exasperación.

-Sere, siempre ves cosas donde no las hay…- dijo sin mirarme a los ojos, algo muy raro en ella- solo conseguimos salir de donde nos encerraron, estábamos muy preocupados por ti y dio la casualidad que te encontré yo antes- asentí no muy convencida ¿Que tenía que ver eso con lo que le estaba preguntando? Se estaba yendo por la nubes, y eso cercioraba lo que sospechaba… Escondía algo y yo tenía que averiguar lo que era…

-¡Esta bien!- ella pareció verse triunfal, le di una sonrisa irónica- si no quieres decirme lo dejaremos así… -ella abrió los ojos sorprendida- ya me lo dirás cuando quieras- se quedó callada y pensativa mirándome intensamente ¿Estaría debatiendo si decirme o no? ¡Oh,deseaba que así fuera!

-Sere…- se veía muy nerviosa, no me miraba a los ojos y se retorcía las manos fuertemente… Esto no se veía muy bien.

-¿Si Mich?- la animé, sabía que lo que fuera la inquietaba… ¿Que podía ser? Se notaba que necesitaba decirlo pero le costaba… Siempre había sido mala para abrirse a la gente… Solo lo logró totalmente conmigo…al igual que yo con ella…

-Verás… esto es muy difícil para mi… - mientras hablaba seguía retorciéndose las manos sin mirarme directamente a los ojos- Yo conozco a Yagari…

-¿Quién?- pregunté muy sorprendida ¿Sería posible que…? Ella me miró a los ojos unos segundos para decir…

-El hombre que intentó secuestrarte- abrí los ojos muy sorprendida ¿Lo conocía? ¿Porqué no me lo dijo antes? Tal vez fue al verlo hoy…

-¿Estás segura? Llevaba un velo que ocultaba casi todo su rostro- asintió mirando hacía otro lado… Serena me parece que te mintió cuando dijo que no se acordaba de las Vegas, me reprendí a mi misma.

-Tuvimos una relación bastante tiempo- suspiró…

-¿Que? ¿Cuando? ¿Porqué no me dijiste?- las preguntas salían de mi sin control.

-Me avergonzaba…- pude notar la verdad en sus palabras- a el le gustaba… – alzó los hombros- ya sabes los tríos y esas cosas- suspiré, entendía ese punto pero ¿Porqué no me dijo que lo conocía? ¡La policía ya lo hubiera cogido!

-Mich, entiendo lo que dices pero ¿Porqué lo dices ahora?- dije algo alterada… intentaba tranquilizarme pero no podía, toda esta situación me rebasaba, ella sólo me miró con pena y seguía retorciendo sus manos unas contra otras.

-Tengo miedo…El es peligroso… -abrí los ojos horrorizada.

-¿Por eso no me dijiste la verdad cuando te pregunté?- ella asintió de nuevo sin mirarme a los ojos.

-En una de las fiestas que fuimos juntas, más concretamente en las Vegas… -¡Oh dios!- te vio y se encaprichó contigo… yo le expliqué que no te iban esas cosas… pero nadie le dice no a Yagari…- asentí en shock ¿Qué trataba de decirme?

-Entonces… A esa noche se refería el cuando dijo que ya habíamos… - no pude terminar la frase¿De verdad había ocurrido? ¿Pero como y porque no recordaba? ¡Enseguida me vino la iluminación!…Drogas… Al igual que con Seiya, Haruka y Darien… Me sonrojé, con ellos los recuerdos iban volviendo poco a poco… ¡Serena centrate! No es momento de divagar…

-Si- suspiró apenada- ya sabes… a pesar de decirle que no te iban esas cosas…no entraba en razón… Así que me dijo que te drogara y… - abrí los ojos con espanto y la interrumpí gritando.

-¡Mich!…- temía preguntar pero debía hacerlo- ¿Lo hiciste?- no contestó, solo apartó la mirada hacía otro lado… ¡Maldita sea!-¡No lo puedo creer!- me revolví el cabello con frustración, me pasé la mano por la cara y la miré muy enojada.

-¡Lo siento Sere!- gritó muy apenada y llorando- Sé que estuvo mal… pero no lo conoces… nadie le dice no, además yo creía amarlo y me puso entre la espada y la pared …- la interrumpí gritando.

-¡Como demonios se te ocurre! ¡Eras mi amiga, confiaba en ti!- le eché en cara, ella agachó la vista apenada y con bastante razón.

-No lo hice por gusto…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Si lo dices porque lo creías peligroso, deberías haberlo dejado y hablar conmigo- le dije apuntándola con el dedo- ¡Pero en ningún momento hacer lo que te dijo!- su mirada dolida me dolía en lo más profundo pero no podía dejar las cosas así… Esto no era algo que se olvidara así como así…

-Lo sé Sere, me arrepentí desde el primer momento… pero aquel día me di cuenta que te amaba- me sorprendí mas todavía.

-¿Qué?- me revolví el cabello de la misma frustración- ¿Me estás diciendo que me drogaste para que tuviera sexo contigo y tu psicópata novio? Y encima te sirvió para darte cuenta que me amabas…- miré al cielo buscando una forma de tranquilizarme… pero nada…- ¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpido que suena todo esto?- dije moviendo los brazos alrededor, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, supongo que no se esperaba una reacción así de mi parte, siempre había sido conocida por mi tranquilidad, pero esto se pasaba de castaño oscuro…

-Sere de verdad que lo siento… en ese momento no lo pensé con claridad y…- la interrumpí de nuevo ¿De que me servían sus disculpas ahora? Confíe en ella y me traicionó…

-¿Qué demonios? - la señalé con el dedo- ¡Confiaba en ti! - pude ver su dolor pero no iba a echarme atrás-Y después de esto- hice énfasis en la última palabra- no volveré a hacerlo nunca más- dije con convicción y ella abrió los ojos con horror ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que siguiera como si nada?

-Sere de verdad que lo siento y….- dijo intentando acercarse, la interrumpí muy cabreada ¡La Serena tonta se acabó! Por lo menos para ella…

-Ni te me acerques- me alejé instintivamente, ahora mismo no la quería cerca de mi- ¡Solo te agradecería que te pusieras en contacto con la policía para informar de su identidad para que lo cojan de una puñetera vez!…- agachó de nuevo la cabeza y negó ¿Pero que..?

-No puedo hacerlo… y aunque lo hiciera no servirá de nada- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - suspiró, se debatía en si decir o no, la cuestión es ¿Porque?

-Es diplomático Sere- abrí los ojos demasiado asombrada para poder creerlo- no pueden retenerlo por mucho que quieran… - entonces lo entendí todo… el porqué de su tranquilidad por todo esto… sabía que no podían hacerle nada por su posición… ¡Maldito cabrón! Golpeé mi puño contra mi palma con bastante coraje…¡Malditas leyes!

-¡Lo mataré si hace falta! - dije sin pensar, no me creía capaz de hacerlo, pero quién sabe… - ¡Pero no lo quiero cerca mía o de Darien!- solo de pensar en su forma tan despectiva de hablar respecto a los demás… como si sus vidas no valieran nada me ponía los pelos de punta…

-Sere…- me puso una mano en el hombro, por instinto la cogí y se la doblé a la espalda, ahora mismo no estaba para que nadie en quién no confiaba me tocara… Mich pasó a ser una en el momento que confesó su traición… Además, ahora que sabía la verdad ¿Quién me decía que no lo volvería a hacer? No me agradaba hacer esto pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía confiar en ella de nuevo, así que en esa posición me acerqué a su oído.

-No te quiero cerca mía nunca más, la amistad que teníamos se acabó- escuché un sollozo más fuerte que el resto, aunque me partía el corazón debía ser fuerte y me reafirmé- Me has decepcionado como nadie antes… y solo pienso que debió hacerlo hace mucho… justo ese día que decidiste drogarme para poder montártelo con tu supuesto novio y conmigo…- dije muy dolida y cabreada.

-Sere ya te he dicho que lo siento, no pensaba y actué por miedo y…- dijo entre sollozos cada vez más fuertes, pero me mantuve firme.

-¡Nada de lo que digas te eximirá de tus culpas!… ¡Me has decepcionado Michiru!- noté como bajó la vista derrotada al escuchar su nombre completo… En eso momento supo que nuestra amistad estaba rota… Nunca la había llamado así desde que nos conocíamos, siempre fue Mich para mi… Hasta ahora… esto indicaba el fin de una amistad muy larga… una pena, había sido como una hermana para mi todo este tiempo, suspiré, no lo era si te drogó para … No podía terminar la frase.

-Sere por favor… - intentaba voltear para verme a la cara pero se lo impedí- yo te quiero demasiado para no ser parte de tu vida- me reí sarcástica.

-¡Eso debiste pensarlo antes de hacer lo que me hiciste!- asintió, iba a decirle algo más cuando aparecieron lo chicos… Nos miraban como si estuvieran viendo un fantasma… ¿porqué? Entonces me percaté de nuestra posición… y si… debía verse muy raro el vernos así… la solté, e inmediatamente fui a los brazos de Darien que me cogió gustoso ¡Dios, lo quería tanto!

-¡Serena! - me abrazó fuertemente y empezó a besarme por toda la cara- ¡Estás bien! - asentí.

-Si- miré a Michiru por el rabillo del ojo- se puede decir que lo estoy…- no quería entrar en detalles, ellos también eran sus amigos y no quería ponerlos en posición de elegir… Le daría a ella la decisión de decir o no.

-¿Bombom, porque os peleabais?- preguntó Seiya señalándonos a Michiru y a mi.

-¡Cosas nuestras!- dije quitando importancia, la miré, ella solo asintió y agachó la vista muy apenada, si no quería explicar…

-¡Sere! - Kaname se tiró encima mío apartando a Darien en el proceso… éste lo miraba muy enojado, pero él solo lo ignoraba… yo me reía… ¡Me hacía falta algo de humor! Haruka nos miraba a ambas muy serio, supongo que intentaba ver que es lo que escondíamos… que se lo contara ella, era su marrón no el mío, así que decidí desviar la atención.

-¿Que hacéis aquí? ¿Os llamó la policía? -Darien negó.

-Me llamó Kakeru… - vi como tragaba con trabajo, me imaginaba lo que le podía haber dicho, pero se recompuso- Por cierto ¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó mirando alrededor, negué ¡Eso quisiera saber!

-No lo sé, no los he visto- suspiré mirando a Michiru- sólo a ella- Darien asintió mirándome con recelo, se notaba deseoso de saber que pasaba pero al ver mi cara se abstuvo de preguntar…

-Bien, vamos a buscarlos, a que declares y después a casa- me abracé a su cintura y lo seguí, los chicos nos seguían atrás, los que más alejados estaban eran Haruka y Michiru… se notaban que tenían una tensa conversación ¿Sería de mi? ¿O hablaban de otra cosa? Tal vez estuviera desahogándose con él.

Al llegar junto a los policías, tuve que contestar cientos de preguntas…Las chicas nada más verme se me echaron encima… abrazándome y besándome sin parar, Kakeru se encontraba cabizbajo, ya hablaría con él en casa, no quería que se culpara de algo que escapaba de sus manos… nadie se imaginaba que entrarían disfrazados… Después de una hora así, nos despedimos de todos… las chicas estaban recelosas pero me dejaron… Darien y yo fuimos directos a casa, mañana tendría mucho que explicar y trabajo que hacer ¡Dios!

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Darien, nosotros íbamos en su coche y Kakeru y Tigereye nos seguían de cerca en el suyo.

-No… - suspiré muy triste.

-¿No vas a contarme que pasó con Michiru?- negué, no quería ser yo la que pusiera al tanto a los demás… que fuera ella quien lo dijera…Aunque Darien era mi prometido…Tal vez después… Así que le di una sonrisa forzada y le contesté.

-Sólo quiero llegar a casa y descansar- me puso la mano en la pierna y me la apretó, yo inmediatamente lo miré…

-Yo también- le sonreí- pero quiero asegurarme que estás bien y no …- lo interrumpí, sabía por donde iba y nada que ver…

-Darien, el no me hizo nada- asintió no muy convencido- supe encargarme- sonrió.

-Si, eres mi pequeña luchadora- reímos ambos. Después de un rato de risas que nos sirvió a ambos para romper el tenso ambiente, llegamos a casa… Una vez dentro ya me sentía mucho mejor, Darien no se separaba de mi en ningún momento.

Quería hablar con Kakeru pero se fue antes de poder decirle nada, ya hablaría mañana, Darien me guió al dormitorio, cogí el pijama y me fui al baño a darme una ducha… ¡Necesitaba poder limpiarme de la mierda de hoy! Me desnudé y cuando estaba por entrar noté a Darien detrás de mi, sonreí, ya estaba desnudo y con su ya evidente erección a mis espaldas… El me apretó a su pecho besando mi cuello…¡Dios, lograba ponerme cachonda con nada!

-Darien…- gemí, no sé como conseguía que siempre por mucho que pasara tuviera ganas de hacerlo, me encendía de una forma inexplicable…

-Serena… te necesito…- gimió en mi oído, pasé mi brazo hacía atrás a su cuello y le di libre acceso al mío, me contoneaba en su erección, en unos segundos me dio la vuelta besándome con una intensidad pasmosa, por inercia enredé mis piernas en su cintura, era una clara invitación … pero el tenía otros planes- vamos a hacerlo en la ducha- le sonreí alzando una de mis cejas.

-¡Pues ten cuidado con donde pisas!- rodó los ojos, reí recordando la vez que la estrenamos… por su cara todavía recordaba el golpe que se dio por no mirar bien por donde iba…

-Ya te dije que fue un accidente- reí sin poder aguantar.

-Si… te creo… - seguí riendo y el empezó a hacerme cosquillas a la vez que se hacía el enojado…

-¡Es verdad! - rodó los ojos- ¿Quién te manda a dejar tirado los tacones por ahí?- no pude evitar reír de nuevo, es verdad que los dejé tirados pero fue su culpa…me hizo desnudar demasiado rápido, al entrar en la ducha se tropezó con uno de ellos, resbaló cayendo de culo dentro… la suerte que me dio tiempo a agarrarme para no caer con el…No podía parar de reír…

-¡Fuiste tu el me hizo lanzarlos donde cayeran! - rodé los ojos, miró mis pies descalzos, me apretó el trasero y entró en la ducha.

-Ahora no tendremos problemas- reímos juntos- hoy no hay tacones por aquí- me refregué en su erección deseando que me penetrara de una vez, gemimos ambos…

-Darien… - el bajó a mi cuello hasta alcanzar mis pezones erectos, los estuvo lamiendo y chupando un buen rato… pero no veía intenciones de penetrarme, yo seguía refregándome en su erección esperando el momento que lo hiciera… - Darien… gemí impaciente, el solo rió.

-¡Tranquila!- me guiñó- ¡Quiero disfrutarlo!- rodé los ojos.

-¡Ya disfrutaremos luego! - me quejé- Ahora quiero mi orgasmo- el me alzó una ceja e hice énfasis en la última palabra - ¡Y lo quiero ya!- cogí su miembro con mi mano y me lo introduje yo misma haciendo que gimiéramos ambos de placer… ¡Joder esto era increíble! Nos besamos con intensidad, nos acompasamos juntos… cuando estaba apunto de correrme me bajó y lo miré muy pero que muy mal…¿Qué demonios?

-Quiero follarte por detrás Serena- sonreí lascivamente ¡Me encantaba este lado pícaro de Darien! Solamente le di una mirada sexy y me coloqué en posición para que lo hiciera… el agarro mis caderas con fuerza y me penetró de una estocada… cogí uno de mis juguetes, lo lubriqué bien con mi boca, al dárselo el solo sonrió y después me penetró por detrás con el, acompasó sus movimientos con el consolador anal…¡Me sentía tan llena y bien! Que perdí la noción del tiempo… seguimos el ritmo hasta que alcanzamos un orgasmo brutal…Como siempre con Darien… Esto era justo lo que necesitaba después de una estresante noche…

-Joder Sere…- me ayudó a incorporarme- Ahora vamos a lavarnos y seguiremos en la cama- reí de su propuesta… pero así lo hicimos, nos duchamos rápidamente y volvimos a la cama a jugar… Después de alcanzar el 4º orgasmo… caí rendida… habían sido muchas emociones por un día… mañana tenía que trabajar y tenía que descansar algo…- Sere, te amo- me dijo Darien al oído, mi corazón se llenó de dicha.

-¡Yo también te amo Darien!- me volví lo justo para darle un beso en los labios y nos pusimos en posición de dormir… no tardé mucho en quedarme profundamente dormida.

-Sere- escuchaba una voz conocida de fondo que no paraba de llamarme-¡Sere!- ¿pero porque no callaba? Me revolví inquieta en la cama intentado que se callara y me dejara dormir, estaba muy cansada…-¡Serena!- me sobresaltó el grito ¿Qué demonios? Abrí los ojos y me encontré con Andrew mirándome muy serio.

-¿Andrew?- me froté los ojos… no podía creer que estuviera aquí a esta hora- ¿Qué haces aquí?- suspiró.

-Sere. después de lo que pasó ayer teníamos que verte para asegurarnos que estabas bien -¡Mierda! ¡Ya ni me acordaba!

-¡Tengo sueño!- me tapé con la almohada, Andrew se sentó junto a mi y me la quito de encima.

-Vamos Sere, todos esperan abajo- abrí los ojos con horror ¿Porque tenían que venir cuando no me encontraba de humor? Después de la decepción de Michiru… Pero ellos no sabían nada…

-¿Quiénes son todos?- pregunté solo por asegurarme, el suspiró y me acarició el cabello como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeña.

-Papa, mama, Sammy, Artemis, Luna, Darien y yo - ¡Vaya comitiva que me tenían preparada!

-No entiendo porque hay que reunirse todos a desayunar para saber que estoy bien, podían haberme llamado y… - me interrumpió.

-Todavía sigues siendo esa niña llorona que conozco- me dijo dándome con su dedo índice en la nariz, resoplé.

-Andrew, hace mucho que crecí y dejé de serlo- rió y negó.

-No lo creo… te miro y la sigo viendo- rodé los ojos.

-Pues esas coletas hace mucho que no me las hago- reí recordando el peinado de 2 coletas que solía hacerme cuando era mas pequeña… bueno sinceramente no me los quité hasta que entré en la universidad… Hay veces que las echo de menos…

-¿Sere estás bien? - preguntó Andrew sacándome de mi debatimiento interior.

-Si… solo recordaba… - rió.

-Yo también recuerdo mucho esos tiempos- me volvió a acariciar el pelo como solía hacer- y lo echo mucho de menos- lo miré con ternura.

-Yo también, pero es ley de vida- me alzó la ceja- ya sabes eso de crecer y cambiar bastante- asintió y reímos, después de las risas ya se puso serio.

-Ahora dime como estás y quiero la verdad- suspiré rendida.

-Estoy bien, solo preocupada por todo- asintió no muy convencido.

-¿Lo pudiste ver bien esta vez?- asentí, también lo vi en el hospital, pero de nada sirvió.

-Da igual lo que vi- dije resoplando, Andrew me miró extrañado- por lo visto no se puede hacer nada- el abrió los ojos asombrado, resoplé antes de decirlo directamente- tiene amnistía fiscal- me miró alzando ambas cejas- según Michiru es un diplomático o algo así… - asintió no muy convencido.

-Pero si hizo algo malo debería pagar ¿O no? -eso pensaba yo pero me daba por vencida… no creía que pudieran hacer nada, ahora que sabía que era realmente o por lo menos una pequeña idea…-y a todo esto ¿Michiru como sabe?- suspiré, no quería decir mucho.

-Lo vio anoche- mentí- lo reconoció por eso me dijo que lo conocía y que no se podía hacer nada- me estiré y puse un brazo sobre mi cara derrotada.

-Sere- Andrew se echó junto a mi y me abrazó, hacía mucho tiempo que no estábamos así- todo se solucionará ya lo verás- suspiré de nuevo…

-¿Es esto algo íntimo o puedo unirme?- escuché la voz de Sammy desde la puerta, me quité el brazo de la cara y con una sonrisa le invité a unirse con un gesto de mi cabeza… el se colocó del otro lado y nos abrazamos los 3 durante unos minutos en silencio.

-Echaba de menos esto- dijo Sammy.

-Yo también los echaba de menos, pero andamos ocupados y no tenemos tiempo de estas cosas- dije muy triste.

-Si… es una pena…- Andrew sonaba igual que yo… pero como siempre tuvo que aparecer el menos indicado a romper nuestra íntima burbuja ¿Cómo se las averiguaba para estar siempre en medio de todo?

-¿Hay sitio para otro más?- preguntó Kaname desde la puerta- y antes de responderle se echó sobre nosotros abrazándonos a los 3 a la vez…No podía dejar de reír, sobre todo por las caras de malestar de Andrew y Sammy.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?- pregunté muy extrañada, ni siquiera se alejó, miré a los lados y mis hermanos lo asesinaban con la mirada… todavía lo odiaban porque sus novias lo veían muy guapo… rodé los ojos, tan infantiles…

-Quería ver como estabas- suspiró sin dejar de mirarme- ayer apenas pudimos hablar y me quedé muy preocupado… - a final de cuentas era uno de mis mejores amigos… -y debo decir que tu novio es bastante cascarrabias- no pude evitar reír , me imaginaba la car de Darien al verlo aquí…

-¿Darien cascarrabias?- pregunté de forma irónica y rodé los ojos- ¡Seguro que no era el!- reímos los 4.

-Seee….- dijo el, rodamos ambos los ojos y comenzamos a reír de nuevo, esto era lo que me gustaba de él que podíamos ser nosotros mismos sin incomodidades a pesar de todo.

-¿Es esto una conversación íntima o estamos todos incluidos?- preguntó un poco irónico Andrew, resoplé.

-Estamos todos aquí- dije rodando los ojos- así que se supone que es pública no íntima - Andrew me entrecerró los ojos.

-La gracia no es lo tuyo Serena- Kaname y yo volvimos a mirarnos y nos reímos otra vez, esta vez Sammy nos acompañó y Andrew nos miró muy mal a los 3.

-Creo que es mejor que te levantes hermanita y bajes ya o no llegaras al trabajo hoy- dijo Sammy para romper el momento de enojo de Andrew ¡Mierda! Me trajo a la realidad, miré el reloj y ya era muy tarde, eché a los chicos a un lado y me levanté corriendo…

-Vamos abajo y te esperamos- dijo Andrew…- ¿Tú no vienes o qué?- miré hacía ellos, Andrew y Sammy estaban junto a la puerta y miraban a Kaname que todavía estaba sentado en la cama y mirándome fijamente… ¿No pensaba salir?

-Voy ahora, necesito hablar algo importarte con Serena- dijo muy serio, ellos entrecerraron los ojos, lo miré fijamente y supe que era importante así que lo dejé quedarse, hablaríamos mientras me cambiaba en el baño…

-Esta bien chicos, bajad- me miraron extrañados pero se fueron refunfuñando por lo bajo… nunca lo aceptarían por ser el ídolo de sus novias… me reí internamente… Cuando estuvimos solos fui directa- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Kaname?- se tiró sobre la cama.

-Quiero que me expliques bien todo lo que pasó con Michiru- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-No sé a que te refieres- rodó los ojos, aproveché de meterme al baño con la ropa, entrecerré la puerta para seguir escuchando…

-Sere sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, nunca te vi tratar así a nadie y menos a alguna de tus amigas o casi hermanas … así que tuvo que pasar algo muy grave para hacerlo…- ¡Mierda! Era demasiado observador para su bien…Ni siquiera Darien me comentó nada al respecto… ¿Se dio cuenta y lo dejó pasar o simplemente no lo vio?

-¡Esta bien! - decidí contar lo principal-Ella conoce al idiota que quiere secuestrarme…- dije de forma rápida y precisa… estaba terminando de ponerme el vestido cuando abrió la puerta de sopetón y lo miré muy enojada- ¿Qué demonios haces?- el me ignoró solo se cruzó de brazos y me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Porqué no se lo dijiste a la policía ayer?- rodé los ojos- O mejor dicho ¿dijisteis?

-No sirve de nada- resoplé- tiene inmunidad diplomática- dije muy cabreada, el se quedó un momento pensativo antes de volver a hablar…

-Si es verdad eso, va a ser difícil cogerlo- se cogió la barbilla un momento antes de volver a hablar- aunque siempre podemos hacer que lo saquen de su puesto…- abrí los ojos muy sorprendida- ¿Qué? Solo la tiene por un cargo… si lo echan…- ¡Kaname era un genio!

-¡Ya no tendría inmunidad!… - grité muy entusiasmada… de la misma emoción y alegría lo abracé fuertemente y le di un enorme beso en la mejilla…que fue interrumpido por un gruñido muy conocido proveniente de la puerta…

-¿Celebramos algo que deba saber?- Kaname como siempre, lo hizo rabiar más al no soltarme.

-¡Puede ser!- dijo de forma sugerente, me guiñó el ojo y le di un pequeño achuchón para que se fuera- los veo abajo- antes de alejarse me dio un guiño, me acerqué a Darien que se mostraba algo enojado.

-Hola, buenos días- lo besé ligeramente en los labios.

-¿Porqué tiene que tomarse esas confianzas contigo?- rodé los ojos.

-Darien ya sabes que solo somos amigos…- lo besé de nuevo- no me atrae como tu- dije cogiendo su cuello, me acerqué lo justo para profundizar el beso… entonces se rindió y me besó profundamente, cogiendo mi trasero con fuerza.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme celoso hasta del aire que respiras- reí.

-No deberías – le guiñé- ya sabes que solo te amo a ti- me acercó más a el, comenzó a besar mi cuello y me susurró en el oído.

-Y vamos a casarnos y serás siempre mía…- si una boda… Lo extraño es que ya no me daba tanto miedo… Con Darien lo tenía superado… mis ganas de estar con él para siempre, superaban el miedo…- pero si no te das prisa no llegaremos hoy a trabajar…- me dijo devolviéndome a la realidad.

Se alejó de mi riendo, terminé de arreglarme para bajar con todos… al hacerlo me esperaba una buena comitiva, después de los abrazos, besos y recomendaciones a hacer… Suspiré rendida ¿Que demonios? ¡Es tu familia Serena! Los miré muy orgullosa de tenerlos… Luego desayunamos juntos y cuando llegó la hora de irse, nos despedimos, yo me fui junto a Kaname en su auto seguidos de cerca por Kelvin y Kengo…Quería hablar mejor sobre su idea… Tal vez era la única oportunidad de cogerlo… Darien no se quedó muy feliz pero tendría que entender ¡Éramos compañeros de trabajo! … No entendía el porqué de sus celos aunque me gustaba… Además nunca he visto a Kaname como algo más que un amigo… y de los mejores…Durante el trayecto estuvimos hablando de cosas muy interesantes… Cuando llegamos a la empresa, nos bajamos y cada uno se fue a su puesto, pero lo principal lo hablamos, ya ultimaríamos los detalles… Ahora a centrarte en tu trabajo Serena, hoy tenía una reunión con Haruka y debía ponerme al día…

DPOV

¡Desde luego mi suerte no es la mejor! Pensaba tener un desayuno romántico con mi chica en la cama… Cuando han aparecido todos allí, y por si eso no fuera poco se presenta Kaname… ¡Dios! ¿Porqué me odias? ¿Es por todas las mujeres a las que he roto el corazón? ¿Es eso? ¿Ahora empezare a pagar por todo? ¡Joder! Y encima de todo se va con él… Me quedé en la puerta viendo el lugar por donde salieron cuando Kenji se acercó a mi.

-Me alegro que llegaras a la vida de mi Serena- le sonreí.

-Yo me alegro que ella llegara a la mía- me apretó el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Si parece que habéis sido de ayuda el uno para el otro…- no sabía hasta que punto.

-No sabes cuanto… - era cierto, Serena había sido beneficioso para mi… después de conocerla mi vida se llenó de luz… antes solo llevaba una vida sin sentido… aunque no puedo negar que la disfruté… prefiero lo que tengo ahora mismo…

-Quiero agradecerte por todo Darien- me dio su mano y la acepté sin dudar- nosotros nos vamos ya para que puedas irte al trabajo- suspiré, vi como papa y mama se iban saludándome con la mano para no interrumpir.

-No hay nada que agradecer, y si parece que toca volver de nuevo a la rutina- después de despedirnos entré en mi coche y llegué a la empresa donde me esperaba una desagradable sorpresa justo en la recepción ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué coño hacía esta loca aquí? ¿No le dejé claro que tenía que hablar con mi padre de sus asuntos?

-¡Darien! - iba a tirarse encima mía pero con la mano le hice un gesto para que ni se le ocurriera acercarse… Ahora estaba en lo mejor con Serena y no quería que esta loca me hiciera tener problemas con ella.

-No sé que haces aquí Kaolinete pero te sugiero que te vayas- ella me alzó una ceja.

-No puedo hacer eso, somos socios- se puso en arras y me miró muy altiva- ¿No crees?

-Ya te dije que de tus asuntos se ocuparía mi padre- suspiré frustrado.

-Y yo te dije que prefiero llevarlo como hasta ahora- negué ¿Porque era tan insistente?

-Y yo te dije que no… - dije de forma determinante y bastante enojado… Bastante tenía ya encima para añadirle mas.

-Pues si no estas dispuesto a ceder, tendré que llevarme mi cuenta a otro lugar- abrí los ojos sorprendido ¿Me estaba chantajeando? ¡Maldita sea! No podía dejar que lo hiciera, era una de nuestras mejores cuentas…

-Kaolinete ¿No estarás hablando en serio?- me miró altiva de nuevo y sonriendo.

-¿Tú que crees Darien? - a ver piensa Darien, este no es el mejor lugar para hablarlo, así que lo mejor era ir llevarla a la oficina.

-¡Está bien vamos!- ella se veía triunfante, rodé los ojos ¡Como si fuera un triunfo o algo así! ¡Joder! Solo esperaba que no me causara ningún problema. Una vez que entramos en mi oficina, se sentó frente a mi de forma muy sugerente y se relamió los labios antes de volver a hablar.

-Quiero seguir nuestros tratos como hasta ahora- se cruzó de piernas mostrando más de lo que debería… me pareció no ver nada… ¡Mierda! ¿No llevaba ropa interior? Me cogí la frente con los dedos, esto me superaba.

-No entiendo a que te refieres con eso de hasta ahora… - preferí dejarle a ella el mal trago a pesar que lo había entendido perfectamente.

-Ya sabes Darien- se relamió los labios- nuestros tratos siempre han sido sellados de una forma especial- me guiñó el ojo- y quiero que siga así.

-No puede ser…-dije de forma directa- antes estaba soltero, ahora estoy comprometido- abrió los ojos con horror- así que como comprenderás es algo imposible- pareció recomponerse antes de volver a hablar.

-Bueno, eso no es mi pedimento para mi… no me importaría que… - la interrumpí.

-¡No pienso acostarme con otra que no sea Serena!- ella rodó los ojos.

-¿Porqué Darien?- la miré alzando una ceja.

-¿En serio? ¿Vas a preguntarme el porqué?- ella asintió y rodé los ojos ¡Esto era tan surrealista! Así que le contesté lo más sincero posible -No me interesa el sexo con otra… sólo con mi chica- pareció sorprenderse pero enseguida se recompuso y me dio una sonrisa perversa.

-Pero ella si puede tenerlo con otros…- dijo dejándome bastante impresionado ¿Porqué lo decía? Debió notar mi incomodidad porque rió de forma perversa… Sabía lo que me molestaba ese tema y lo aprovechaba. Así que me fui por la tangente.

-No sé a que te refieres con eso- resopló y me miró como si fuera idiota.

-Por lo que se rumorea por ahí…- hizo una pausa para remarcar su punto- tiene un lio con su amigo y compañero… - se quedó pensativa, cosa que no le iba nada- Kaname creo que era…- rodé los ojos ¡Lo sabía! Quería hacerme dudar a través del idiota, pero si había algo que sabía con seguridad es que Serena no era capaz de hacerme algo así.

-¿Y tu crees que yo voy a creer las tonterías que andan diciendo por ahí?- dije determinante.

-Pues suenan demasiado convincentes para no ser ciertas… - dejó que el silencio hiciera algo de suspense- además si fuera yo… – me sonrió de forma perversa- no dudaría en comerme un bombom así- se relamió los labios pretendiendo ser sexy- y ahora trabajando juntos todo el día… - volvió a dejar silencio entre ambos- ¿Quién no se relajaría del estrés?- dijo dando a entender lo evidente y los celos volvieron a hacer presencia en mi ¡Maldita zorra! ¡Me importaba una mierda ahora mismo su cuenta! Las palabras fluyeron de mi sin filtro ninguno…

-¡Deja de decir idioteces! ¡Ella no es una zorra como tú!- le grité demasiado cabreado y sin medir mis palabras…Ella me señaló enojada.

-¡No me hables así! ¡Esa niña no llega ni a las suelas de mis tacones!- me reí con ironía.

-¡Eso es lo que quisieras!- me alzó una ceja- estoy más que seguro que lo que deseas ser como ella…- me miró más enojada todavía- pero nada que ver, no te pareces ni en el blanco de los ojos- se levantó de la silla de golpe y me señaló con el dedo muy cabreada ¿Cómo si me importara?

-¡No voy a tolerar esto más!- dijo haciéndose la ofendida y vino hacía mi, me levanté antes que me alcanzara… ¡Si pensaba que iba a amedrentarme iba lista conmigo!

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que así me asustarás?- seguía con esa mirada altanera que no le iba nada- ¡Me importa una mierda tú o tu cuenta! ¡Si lo que quieres es irte, hazlo! Pero sabes que no encontrarás una empresa mejor…- me interrumpió.

-¿Te crees el mejor?- preguntó con ironía- ¡Pues te advierto que conmigo nadie juega Darien! - me amenazó- y te acordarás de esto- rodé los ojos.

-Te repites mucho, lo mejor es que te vayas, si este es tu plan, lo tienes perdido, puedo llevar tu cuenta pero ni creas que voy a volver a acostarme contigo…- volvió a echarme esa mirada de te voy a matar- con Serena en mi vida tengo más que suficiente.

-¡Maldita niña del demonio!- golpeó la mesa- ¡Siempre me quita lo que quiero!- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿De qué hablas?- ella negó.

-¡Mejor me voy!- se fue hacía la puerta muy altiva y antes de salir le hablé claro y conciso.

-Con lo de nuestro trabajo haz lo que quieras, solo te diré que si decides seguir aquí no seré yo quien lleve tu cuenta- no se giró, ni contestó solo abrió la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y pegó un portazo antes de salir… Al momento de hacerlo entró Akatsuki con unos papeles en mano.

-Señor Chiba- le asentí- tenemos que tener listos estos contratos para hoy…- resoplé no tenía ganas de nada después de la discusión.

-Dejámelos y ahora lo hago- asintió, los puso sobre mi mesa y salió enseguida.

El resto del día me enfrasqué en el trabajo, salí a comer con papa y cuando llegó al fin la hora de la salida, no dudé en ir a la empresa de Serena para recogerla… Así podríamos ir a cenar juntos…¡Bien! Estaba deseando verla y tener un rato juntos…

Puse rumbo allí y cuando llegué fui directo a su despacho…Antes de alcanzarlo Mina me sobresaltó.

-¡No está Darien!- gritó antes de poder entrar, la miré extrañado, se supone que a esta hora debería estar aquí ¿O llegué tarde? Miré el reloj y todavía era pronto, ella rodó los ojos.

-Fue a cenar con Haruka- abrí los ojos muy sorprendido.

-¿Qué? - Me sorprendió… ¿Porqué no me dijo nada? Miré mi móvil por si había algún mensaje que no había visto… nada… ¿Porqué no me avisó que se iba a cenar con Haruka? Mina debió intuir mi situación porque se acercó y puso su mano en mi brazo.

-Darien, supongo que sabías que tenían una reunión hoy… - asentí- pues en ella quedaron de verse esta noche - le alcé una ceja, eso seguía sin explicar el porque no me dijo nada… - ¿En serio?- me preguntó rodando los ojos- ¡Darien eres muy cabezota!- le entrecerré los ojos- Solo es una reunión de amigos para cenar- resoplé, no tenía caso discutir con ella.

-¿Te dejo algún recado para mi?- negó.

-¡Mierda! Quería cenar con ella hoy…- me interrumpió muy animada.

-Si quieres- me guiñó el ojo- puedo decirte donde fueron para que los acompañes- la miré mucho más contento.

-¿Sabes donde están?- asintió con una ceja alzada.

-Por supuesto, yo hice la reserva… - la abracé y le di un beso en la frente.

-¡Estupendo! Ahora dime donde e iré con ellos.

Mina me dio un papel con el nombre del lugar…rodé los ojos, era el restaurante de Zafiro… Ya lo conocía de sobra, así que me fui solo diciendo adiós con la mano.

Puse rumbo allí, y enseguida que llegué fui directo al mostrador donde se hallaba una chica que nada más verme empezó a hacer ojitos…¿Como si me interesara?

-Buenas noches, quería que me indicara la mesa de Serena Tsukino- dije algo cortante, pero ella ni enterada…volvió a hacerme ojitos ¡Yo solo quería ver a mi mujer! ¡Sobre todo sabiendo que se encontraba con Haruka! No sé porqué me ponía tan celoso con él, bueno y con Kaname… eran los que más me preocupaban de todos… Sabía que a ella no le gustaba como yo pero… Sacudí la cabeza, todo está en tu mente Darien…Ella te ama…

-Si claro, ahora mismo la busco… - dijo de forma demasiado sensual, la ignoré totalmente, se puso a mirar en su libreta muy lentamente ¡Maldita sea! Estaba empezando a desesperarme, iba a decirle algo cuando vino Zero junto a mi…

-¡Que pasa Chiba!- me puso un brazo en los hombros, no era por nada pero me incomodaba mucho sabiendo que le ponían los hombres…Pero a el parecía no importarle mucho…

-Vengo a ver a Serena- sonrió.

-Si la he visto…- se quedó callado un momento haciéndose el interesante.

-¿Y podrías indicarme dónde?- rodó los ojos.

-Claro, sígueme- ¡Gracias a dios! Si tenía que esperar que la chica la encontrara iba listo… me guiñó el ojo, yo se los rodé ¿No pensaría que iba a devolverle el guiño? Lo seguí y me llevó hacía la parte más apartada del restaurante… cuando llegué la vi…Estaba de espaldas a mi, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue el hecho que Haruka estuviera tan pegado a ella… ¿Qué demonios? Parecía a punto de besarla… Fui directo a ellos bastante cabreado… ¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Lo iba a matar!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, en especial a: yssareyes48, Alex Mar Zarbritz y Maryels por comentar el anterior. ¿muchas gracias chicas!**

 **Cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***Actualizo cada 10/12 días***


	31. Capítulo 30

**CAPÍTULO 30**

SPOV

¡Dios había sido un día agotador! De reunión en reunión… La de Haruka fue la que mas se alargó, aunque no solo tratamos temas de trabajo… Eramos muy buenos amigos, nos unía nuestro amor a la velocidad… Pero Darien no lo entendía y no podíamos vernos lo que me gustaría… Aunque en el fondo lo entendía e incluso me gustaba ese lado celoso de Darien… Darien…Cada vez que lo recordaba me ponía demasiado… ¿feliz? …Me reí de mí misma, no lo llamé en todo el día por lo mismo… Me distraía demasiado de mis deberes… Miré el reloj, pude desocuparme antes de mi hora de salida ya que había quedado para cenar con Haruka y Kaname, aunque en un principio pensé en decirle a Darien, luego me arrepentí… Seguro que formaba un escándalo por esa tontería… Y como seguramente terminaríamos pronto, ni se enteraría… Suspiré, además estaba segura que si le hubiera dicho no hubiera dudado en presentarse allí ¡Como si fuera a hacer algo con el!…Rodé los ojos ¡Y eso que era como un hermano para el! ¡Dios! Era demasiado celoso…

-¿Sere vamos?- llegó Kaname a buscarme, sonreí instintivamente al verlo, me gustaba tenerlo por aquí… Se había vuelto como un hermano para mi, este trabajo de Haruka nos había unido más de lo que estábamos… Llevábamos mucho tiempo sin vernos pero parecía que siempre hubiéramos estado juntos, aunque a Darien también le mosqueaba su relación conmigo…Suspiré de nuevo… ¡Era tan celoso! Y lo peor es que me gustaba… Si el anuncio que hizo para Haruka quedó genial también lo hizo el de Armand, aunque no lo hizo el me ayudó mucho y todos estuvimos contentos, reí recordando la que formó Mina en la reunión con él porque una de las chicas que lo acompañó a la reunión,según ella, le coqueteaba a su novio…-¿Qué piensas tanto?- me preguntó Kaname sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

-Nada…- el me entrecerró lo ojos, así que me expliqué a grandes rasgos- es solo que estoy feliz por todo- asintió no muy convencido.

-Si… lo de hoy ha salido bien… -reímos los 2, pero se notaba la duda en su mirada, así que se lo dije en tono de broma.

-Si… y espero que lo otro también- le guiñé el ojo y volvimos a reír, pero esta vez más relajado.

-Si, ya verás como si… - al menos eso esperaba, el me pasó el brazo por el hombro y me arrastró fuera.

-¡Hasta mañana Mina! - la vi demasiado atareada y le advertí antes de irme- ¡No te vayas muy tarde!- negó.

-¡No, Sere tranquila!- me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa- Solo me queda terminar unos papeles y enseguida me voy- asentí muy contenta, entonces recordé la reserva.

-¿Hiciste las reservas donde te dije?- sonrió asintiendo, sabía que lo haría, pero me gustaba escucharla, como supuse resopló antes de contestar.

-Si, todo listo- sonreí y ella me entrecerró los ojos- aunque eso ya lo sabías- asentí.

-Por supuesto Mina… - ella rió y siguió a lo suyo- ¡Pues nos vamos!- nos despedimos de ella y fuimos en mi coche hacía el restaurante, nada más llegar fuimos a recepción y Kaname como el coqueto que era le preguntó a la chica de forma seductora por nuestra mesa.

-¡Buenas noches preciosa!- la chica empezó a hacer ojitos, suspiré ¡Kaname nunca cambiaría!

-¡Bue...nas noches!- dijo un poco nerviosa- ¿Tiene alguna reserva?- le preguntó a él, luego me miró a mi y yo rodé los ojos.

-¡Si!- dije firme y directa, tanta baba me exasperaba- a nombre de Serena Tsukino- entonces pareció percatarse de mi presencia y del hecho que acompañaba a Kaname, me miró mal ¿qué demonios le pasaba a las mujeres de hoy día? ¡Como si fuera mi culpa! Después de mirarme mal un momento se puso a buscar en la agenda…Kaname solo sonreía… ¡A veces era tan infantil!

-Si… Haruka Tenoh ya se encuentra allí… - volvió a mirarnos a ambos- solo pone para 2- suspiré y me di una palmada en la cara ¡se me olvidó decirle a Mina que se nos había acoplado Kaname!

-Veo que no le dijiste a Mina que yo también venía! - dijo fingiendo enfado y suspiré.

-Lo siento Kaname- me volví a la chica- ¿podrían prepararla para uno más?- aunque de mala gana lo hizo y nos llevó a la mesa, donde Haruka se levantó y nos saludó muy cortés… Mientras cenamos conversamos de todo, era genial estar con amigos así… Tenía muy buenos amigos en mi vida… Me puse melancólica recordando a Michiru… Todavía no podía creer lo que me había hecho… ¿Cómo se le ocurre drogarme? Y sobre todo para… Me sonrojé recordando… Era muy triste para mi pero ya no tenía vuelta a atrás… A pesar de todo la echaba de menos… Tal vez es verdad que a veces soy un poco tonta…

-Chicos me disculpo un momento, he visto a un amigo y voy a saludarlo- dijo Kaname y se dirigió hacía una mesa con 2 chicos, Haruka entonces se puso serio y me preguntó.

-¿Estás bien?- ¿que le decía? Seguro que me notaba que algo pasaba- Y dime la verdad Serena- levanté la vista a mirarlo y negué.

-No, esto de Michiru… -me tapé la boca enseguida ¡Mierda por poco le cuento! El me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Mich?- negué y el me miró mas serio- confía en mi Serena- suspiré… Tal vez podía contarle a grandes rasgos lo que pasó… Sin ahondar mucho en el tema…Así me servía de desahogo, sé que debería decirle a Darien, pero seguro que formaría un escándalo por todo y no es lo que quería… Al verlo tan preocupado me decidí.

-Pues, ella se puede decir que …- me puse un poco nerviosa y opté por lo mas fácil- ¡Conoce al tipo que quiere secuestrarme!- grité de golpe y más fuerte de la cuenta, me tapé la boca por instinto, Haruka tenía una expresión indescriptible.

-¿Michiru lo conoce?- asentí apenada y triste- ¿Y porque no le dijisteis a la policía?- ahora venía lo bueno.

-Pues según ella es diplomático… por lo que esta exento de todo- dije de forma irónica y suspiré derrotada.

-¿Estáis seguras? -Asentí dudosa y el debió notarlo- ¿Qué me ocultas?- negué ¡Ni loca le contaba lo que me hizo Michiru y su entonces novio! Y por todo lo acumulado me eché a llorar como una niña…-Serena no llores- se sentó muy pegado a mi y empezó a quitarme las lágrimas, me habló muy serio.

-Es que yo… - intenté hablar pero no podía, el se acercó más para limpiarme bien las lágrimas…Su sonrisa sincera y gesto de preocupación me reconfortaba un poco… Pero entonces…

-¡Que demonios estás haciendo!- me sobresaltó la voz enojada de Darien, lo miré asustada ¿qué hacía aquí? Y lo mas importante… ¿Porque estaba así?

-Darien no sabía que venías… - le dijo Haruka y Darien lo interrumpió muy enojado.

-¡Ya me di cuenta que no sabías!- me miró a mi y luego a el de nuevo- ¡No puedo creer que me hagáis esto!- dijo muy dolido y enojado ¿De qué estaba hablando? Todos alrededor no paraban de mirarnos, así que me levanté e intenté cogerlo del brazo para llevarlo aparte… Estaba convencida que algo se me escapaba.

-Darien será mejor que me acompañes a un lugar más privado, te tranquilices y me cuentes lo que pasa- me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿No lo sabes?- negué ¿como si fuera adivina?

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo si no me dices?- resopló cogiendo con los dedos el puente de su nariz.

-¡Pues dejame explicarte!- dijo con un aire irónico que no me gustaba nada, esto era lo que menos necesitaba en este momento, así que sin más tomé una decisión, tal vez demasiado drástica pero no estaba de humor para sus cosas… Por lo menos no hoy…

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? - le grité enojada yo ahora- ¡No estoy de humor para tus mierdas Darien!- volví a gritar, el me miraba estupefacto, me levanté tirando la servilleta sobre la mesa- Haruka… Zero… ¡Buenas noches!- sin más me fui…

-¿Dónde vas?- me preguntó Darien un poco nervioso, no le contesté, simplemente seguí mi camino pasando junto a Kaname, me despedí de el y cuando llegué junto a Kengo me llevó a mi departamento… Suponía que Darien me buscaría en la nuestra y ahora lo que menos necesitaba era una discusión… Ya cuando se le pasara el mosqueo por sabes dios qué, que me buscara… Yo iría a intentar descansar y olvidar toda esta mierda…Una vez llegamos al que fue mi hogar por mucho tiempo, me eché a dormir… Había sido un día agotador y lo necesitaba… ya mañana hablaría con él con el ánimo más repuesto…

DPOV

Vine muy decidido y enojado junto a ellos pensando en lo peor, a pesar que conforme me acercaba era evidente que no era lo que pensaba… Pero hablé de más por el mal momento que pasé al verlos y solo logré enfadarla… La vi alejarse y… ¿Ese era Kaname? Miré a Haruka que me miraba entrecerrando los ojos… ¿Qué coño?

-¿Otra vez has visto cosas que no son?- suspiré, no podía mentirle, me conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que había pensado al llegar y reprochar como idiota ¡Maldita sea!

-Me parece que la cagué otra vez… - suspiró y me invitó a sentarme, lo hice sin chistar… No creo que fuera buena idea ir con Serena ahora… Le daría tiempo de relajarse y después en casa hablaría con ella…Si, eso era lo mejor.

-¿Qué es lo que pensabas Darien?- me preguntó sonriendo ¿En serio quería que lo dijera? Pues le sonreí yo y le contesté.

-Que la ibas a besar- le dije y el me miró primero serio para luego volver a reír, lo miré muy mal y entonces se explicó.

-Me resulta muy gracioso el hecho que pienses que ella tendría algo conmigo- suspiré frustrado, por un lado lo entendía pero por otro…

-La verdad que no me he parado a pensar… - dije muy sincero y resoplé- solo actué por instinto y como siempre me equivoqué…- el asintió y me miró muy serio.

-Ella está triste por algo relacionado con Michiru- dijo y yo me sorprendí, es verdad que noté algo raro aquel día pero como ella no me había dicho nada supuse que no tendría importancia… Lo miré muy interesado.

-¿Que quieres decir?- negó y yo insistí-¿Te dijo algo?-volvió a negar.

-Creo que estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando nos interrumpiste de esa forma tan característica tuya- dijo sonriendo entre dientes y me avergoncé.

-Si- me pasé la mano por la cara- creo que actúo demasiadas veces sin pensar… pero es que con Serena… - el puso su mano sobre mi brazo y me interrumpió.

-Ella te ama y puedo asegurarte que a nadie lo mira como a ti- dijo con un toque de melancolía en su voz ¡dios! Haruka tenía razón, ella lo había demostrado con creces que no me engañaría…

-Si lo sé… pero es muy difícil hacerme a la idea…- no pude evitar ser sincero.

-¡Pues es mejor que lo hagas o te dejará y será para mi!- nos interrumpió Kaname apareciendo de repente a nuestro lado, al vernos mirándolo con la ceja alzada empezó a reír- ¿No tenéis sentido del humor ninguno de los 2?- Haruka y yo nos miramos y negamos.

-No es el mejor momento- dije lo más sincero que pude, el suspiró y se sentó junto a nosotros.

-Por la cara de Serena al irse, me da la sensación que habéis discutido- dijo ya con más seriedad, suspiré, no podía negar lo obvio.

-Si… algo así- se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa y me miró fijamente.

-¿Qué pasó ahora Chiba?-miré a ambos un poco avergonzado, lo mejor era decirlo sin más.

-Creí que iban a besarse- señalé a Haruka y el tras mirarnos a ambos incrédulo empezó a reír a carcajadas que hicieron que todos los del restaurante se volvieran a nosotros.

-¡Eres tan divertido!- le dije irónicamente, le alcé una ceja y el rodó los ojos.

-¡Es muy obvio!- seguía mirándonos igual, así que resopló antes de seguir- Serena te ama y por lo que la conozco- me entrecerró los ojos a la vez que me señalaba con el dedo- nunca hace eso que insinúas- ahora me sentía culpable…Escuchándolo de sus labios sonaba tan tonto, tal vez debería ir ahora mismo y pedirle perdón, es verdad que a veces es demasiado confiada… pero así la conocí y me enamoré de ella… no puedo pretender cambiarla ahora…

-Supongo que tendré que ir a pedir perdón- dije algo avergonzado.

-Si y a mi también- dijo Haruka y lo miré alzando una ceja- siempre me atacas a mi… Seiya hace comentarios más feos que los míos y nunca le dices nada- en el fondo tenía razón, suspiré…Pero no me parecía igual, Haruka tenía una conexión diferente y especial con Serena que era lo que me causaba muchos celos… con Seiya era otra cosa… Incluso ella se lo tomaba a risa pero con Haruka… El debió darse cuenta mis dudas- ¿En serio Darien? - preguntó y me miró entre enfadado y sorprendido- ¿Si de verdad ella quisiera algo conmigo ya lo sabría no crees?- dijo con cierto reproche en su voz… suspiré un poco avergonzado.

-Tienes razón y lo siento pero… - Kaname me volvió a interrumpir a la vez que ponía una mano en mi hombro.

-Deberías tratarte esos celos…- dijo muy serio, lo miré fijamente a los ojos- no vayas a acabar como Diamante- dijo aguantando la risa, le entrecerré los ojos y el los rodó y se dispuso a explicar- ¡Ya sabes loco de remate!- ¿En serio? Haruka y el comenzaron a reír… Aunque ganas no me faltaban no podía hacerlo ¿Podía acabar así? Sacudí la cabeza… No creía… ¿O si?- ¿Darien estás bien?- lo miré y se veía preocupado ¡Mierda! ¡Volví a perderme en mi universo! Y pensando solo idioteces…

-Si… es solo que estaba pensando…- Haruka tosió interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-¿Quieres que tomemos algo en el club o vas a volver a casa con Serena?- suspiré, aunque era muy tentador ir con ellos, lo mejor era ir a hablar con ella…

-Mejor vuelvo a casa- me levanté con poco ánimo- los veo mañana.

-Darien… - miré a Haruka que se veía algo consternado- no hagas un drama de esto… solo somos buenos amigos- señaló a Kaname- al igual que él…- asentí derrotado, en el fondo sabía que era así- Serena no nos ve a ninguno como algo mas… Así que no la jodas mas y compénsala como sea.

-Supongo que me pasé un poco…- ambos asintieron- debí asegurarme que pasaba antes de nada- el sonrió algo triste.

-Tal vez el hecho que ya te engañaran antes tuviera algo que ver- resoplé, no me gustaba recordar ese tema…

-Lo sé…- no podía negar lo obvio, eso a pesar de no ser relevante en mi vida, me marcó de una forma muy profunda- además Serena no es como Calaverite- dije muy convencido, el asintió.

-Me alegro que puedas ver eso… ahora solo hace falta que lo demuestres… Serena es especial y si la pierdes te arrepentirás- asentí apenado- además… -ahora se veía preocupado- algo le pasa… deberías hablar con ella y sacárselo- abrí los ojos sorprendido- por lo que vi necesita desahogarse- ahora me sentía el peor novio del mundo… ¿La interrumpí en un momento de desahogo con un amigo? ¿Y porque no lo hizo conmigo? ¡Joder!

-¡Estoy con Haruka!- dijo de repente Kaname a la vez que comía un trozo de pan… lo miré alzando ambas cejas con incredulidad ¡Dios este hombre no se tomaba nada en serio! El siguió hablando tan normal… - debes saber lo de Michiru… es importante… - entonces le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Tú lo sabes?- asintió muy tranquilo y otra vez perdí la paciencia- ¿Porqué demonios lo saben todos menos yo?

-No lo saben todos… solo me lo dijo a mi…- ahora señaló a Haruka- y por lo que escuché de Haruka no le dio tiempo a contárselo- ¡Mierda! ¿Qué había pasado con Michiru y porque Serena no me había contado nada? -¿Pero que..?- me revolví el cabello con frustración… ¿Porqué lo hizo? Tenía que hablar con ella cuanto antes y saber el porque de mantenerme al margen de lo sucedido con Michiru.

-Si vas a a hablar con ella, será mejor que te tranquilices y cuentes hasta 20 antes de…- dijo Kaname, no sé si de broma o en serio, al verme mirándolo muy enojado se calló al instante.

-Mejor voy a hablar con ella y le sacaré la información como sea…- me interrumpió de nuevo Kaname.

-¿De cualquier forma eh?- preguntó con tono lascivo, solo le sonreí igual y no contesté… Dejando claro mi punto…-¡Qué disfrutes de sacarle información!- dijo guiñándome el ojo, le devolví el guiño.

Eso pensaba hacer… en cuanto llegara a casa… iba a despertarla de la mejor forma y después le sacaría la información aunque sea a base de orgasmos… ¡Iba a saber quien era Darien Chiba!

-¡Me voy chicos!- les guiñé a ambos y me fui- antes de salir me paró Zero.

-Darien…-me volví al sonido de su voz- Serena fue a su apartamento- ¿Que?- debió notar mi desconcierto que siguió- me lo dijo Kengo antes de irse- suspiré… Si que estaba cabreada… Pero confiaba en conseguir que se le pasara… Y ya sabía como…

SPOV

 _Estábamos muy entretenidos bebiendo y charlando los 4… Nunca me había sentido tan osada y feliz… ¿O tal vez si y no lo recordaba? Seguro que eras el alcohol, por como me sentía había bebido de más, pero ¡que mas da! Estaba feliz y muy bien acompañada… Cuando de repente Seiya nos dio una idea…_

 _-¿Oye?- dijo mirándome fijamente- ¿Qué te parecería que subiéramos al estudio los 4?- nos señaló a todos con el dedo sonriendo de forma pícara- ¡Y sigamos la fiesta en privado!- gritó animado y no dudé en sonreirle._

 _-¡Por supuesto que si! - miré a Darien que solo asintió sonriendo a la vez que me echaba el brazo por el hombro._

 _-¿Pues a que esperamos?- pregunto Darien igual de animado que yo, fuimos hacía el estudio tambaleándonos un poco, parecía que todos estábamos igual de animados por el alcohol… íbamos agarrándonos unos a otros para evitar caernos al suelo… Al llegar al lugar pude ver una enorme cama en ella y se me ocurrió la idea de ir a jugar… Desde que era niña que no saltaba en la cama y menos tan grande como esa… Así que me quité los tacones y me puse a hacerlo… Los demás se miraron entre ellos sonriendo antes de venir junto a mi a hacerlo también… Lo pasamos genial, un buen rato saltando, cuando nos cansamos nos tumbamos riendo e intentando recuperar la respiración…_

 _-¡Esto ha estado genial!- Darien se acercó a mi a besarme… me perdí en el beso como me pasaba siempre con el… Al momento de nuestro beso noté una boca en mis piernas y otra en mi cuello… No me paré a pensar mucho, solo a sentir… Ya sabía quienes eran y se sentía tan bien… Seguimos así y sin pensar en nada nos fuimos desnudando… Seiya y Haruka también lo hicieron…Al principio nos miramos como analizando la situación… Me fijé que todos se veían muy bien…¡Dios Serena! Me relamí los labios imaginando lo que disfrutaría con 3 pedazos de hombres como ellos…Al ver que Darien no se molestaba e incluso parecía muy contento con la situación, me planteé si no era un sueño… No estaba segura si era real o no, pero de lo que si lo estaba es que lo iba a disfrutar mucho…_

 _Me tumbaron en la cama y Haruka comenzó a lamerme en mi intimidad, Darien y Seiya se pusieron cada uno en unos de mis pechos… ¡Dios! Era una sensación increíble… ¡La lengua de Haruka era mágica! Y combinada con las de Darien y Seiya en mis pechos… Alcancé un orgasmo brutal… No me dieron tiempo a reponerme del mismo que me colocaron para penetrarme Darien y Seiya a la vez… ¡Joder! Haruka se mantuvo a mi lado besándome y acariciando mis pechos y masajeando mi clítoris… Yo a su vez acariciaba su miembro…¡Y que miembro! ¡Dios!_

 _Cuando alcanzamos el orgasmo, cambiaron de lugar… A mi me dejaron en la misma posición, Haruka me penetró delante y Darien por detrás mientras Seiya nos observaba tumbado muy cerca nuestra mirándonos y tocándose … ¡Dios era todo tan erótico, que no podía ser mas que un sueño! ¡Y uno muy ardiente y caliente! Del que disfrutaría al máximo…_

 _Cuando volvimos a alcanzar el orgasmo volvimos a cambiar…Me puse sobre Seiya, mientras el me lo comía yo se la comía a el y a Haruka…. Y Darien me penetraba por detrás…Al rato cambiamos de postura de nuevo… Así varias posiciones con los 3… a cada cual mas excitante y caliente… ¡Dios era el mejor sueño que había tenido nunca! Tan excitante que no quería despertar… Entonces empecé a escuchar una voz conocida como a lo lejos… Las imágenes con los chicos se iban desvaneciendo… ¡No quería irme todavía! Estaba muy gusto y en lo mejor…¡Quería seguir probando posturas y… La voz cada voz era más fuerte y clara… Era muy conocida… Y entonces lo sentí… sus besos y…_

-Darien… - dije con un tono demasiado ronco, notaba sus besos en mi cuello, todavía no abría los ojos.

-Serena… - dijo en el mismo tono que yo, mientras seguía besándome- tenemos que hablar… - ¡ni hablar! Sabía que debíamos hacerlo pero no era el momento… Entre su dulce despertar y el sueño… estaba demasiado cachonda para dejarlo estar así no más, lo miré muy mal ¿En serio quería hablar ahora? Al verme sonrió- será después entonces- le asentí sonriendo, el metió sus dedos en mi intimidad que se hallaba demasiado preparada… ¿Sería por el sueño?- muy mojada… cuando llegué me di cuenta que tenías un sueño caliente- pude notar mi sonrojo crecer.

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué?- me besó ligeramente los labios.

-Por tus gemidos… - ¡Mejor no le contaba el sueño que había tenido con ellos!… ¿O tal vez era un recuerdo? Podía ser… De aquella noche que supuestamente estuvimos juntos no recuerdo mucho… Entonces el sonrojo creció mas todavía… ¿Sería posible que fueran los recuerdos de aquel día?- ¿Que soñabas?- preguntó Darien sobresaltándome de mi diatriba… Negué rápidamente.

-¡Solo contigo!- le dije y lo besé intensamente… Esperaba que no ahondara mas en el tema y sobre todo necesitaba quitarme esta calentura… Después de ese sueño o recuerdo, ya no estaba tan segura… se había despertado en mi una gran calentura que necesitaba soltar… y nadie mejor que Darien…Si, nunca lo cambiaría por nadie mas, en ese momento nos miramos ambos a los ojos.

-Serena… te amo… y siento lo de antes…-¿otra vez iba a hablar?

-¡Joder, callate ahora!- me entrecerró los ojos- ¡Después lo hablamos! -sonrió y siguió besándome, bajando poco a poco hacia mi intimidad… donde una vez que llegó se detuvo a darme mucho placer… Solo el hecho de recordar lo que había soñado hizo que me corriera apenas le dio el primer sorbo a mi clítoris… - ¡Darien…!- al alzar la vista me miraba asombrado…

-¡Eso si que ha sido rápido!- dijo muy pagado de si mismo, yo le sonreí.

-Ahora quiero montarte- lo tumbé y me subí sobre el, una vez sobre su erección bajé de golpe penetrándome yo sola… ¡Dios! Era una sensación indescriptible, lo cabalgué sin parar hasta que ambos alcanzamos el orgasmo… Me quedé sobre el besando ligeramente su cuello.

-Serena… aunque estoy muy a gusto así- reí, yo también lo estaba- tenemos que hablar- suspiré, ya sabía de qué… Algo debía haberle dicho Haruka… ¿O tal vez Kaname? Resoplé antes de pasarme la mano por la cara, si sabía algo era por encima… porque si no, hubiera llegado mas enojado seguro.

-Voy a asearme un poco y vuelvo… - le dije, me levanté de encima y el me acompañó al baño, me ayudó a hacerlo y yo con el…Tanto que nos calentamos de nuevo y volvimos a hacerlo de forma salvaje sobre el lavabo… ¡Darien era una tentación hecha carne! Antes de volver a la cama y centrarnos en la conversación de Michiru, volvimos a darnos una ligera limpiada…

Una vez acomodados en la cama, guardó silencio dándome mi espacio y esperando que hablara yo sin presiones, tomé aire mientras antes mejor… De nada valía alargar mas la cosas…Sabía que se lo tomaría a mal… Pero ni modo…

-Darien… Michiru sabe quien es el caballero…- dije de forma directa.

-¿Qué demonios?- se incorporó sobresaltado y enfadado para mirarme muy enojado- ¿Porque coño no le dijo a la policía?- negué.

-Es algo así como diplomático… tiene inmunidad… además creo que le tiene miedo- el seguía mirándome igual de incrédulo.

-¿Miedo? ¿Es peligroso entonces? ¿Diplomático? ¡Pero algo se podrá hacer!- suspiré… Muchas preguntas de una, en algo estábamos Kaname, los chicos y yo… pero no querían meter a nadie más para evitar que hubieran infiltraciones… Aunque Darien…

-Darien…- al verlo tan preocupado decidí decirle- No creo que sea peligroso para mi- bajé la vista apenada – aunque para los demás si- el suspiró asintiendo- además Kaname, los chicos y yo estamos elaborando un plan en conjunto para… - otra vez gritó fuera de si.

-¿Qué? - al ver mi mirada se dispuso a explicar con la mayor de las ironías- A ver si me he enterado, ese tipo es peligroso y tu ¿Estás buscando la forma de atraerlo y no me dices? - me pasé la mano por la cara… Esto era horrible…Pero ya sabía que iba a ser así.

-Darien- el me miró fijamente- Kelvin no quería que lo supiera nadie mas porque es arriesgado y puede enterarse quien no debe y…- volvió a interrumpirme.

-¡Yo soy tu prometido!- volvió a revolverse el cabello y decidí darle espacio para calmarse- ¡Dios Serena! ¡Yo debería ser el primero en saberlo no el idiota de Kaname o Haruka!- dijo de forma sarcástica y algo de dolor en su voz. En cierta forma lo entendía pero ellos me preguntaron y el no.

-¡En primer lugar, Kaname fue quien me lo sacó!- lo miré ahora yo dolida- ¡Al igual que Haruka! – lo señalé con el dedo- ¡Mientras que mi prometido ni siquiera notó nada!- volvió a mirarme dolido…

-Serena yo…- lo interrumpí.

-¡Ni Serena ni nada Darien! ¡Ellos me vieron mal y me sacaron la información al preguntarme!… ¡Tu no te diste ni cuenta!- por su cara vi que le dolía lo que decía ¡Pero era verdad! El quería hacerme sentir mal por contarle antes a otros, es verdad que aquel día lo esquivé, pero hubo muchas otras ocasiones de preguntar y no lo hizo… ¡Sus celos solo veían fantasmas de un pasado en el que yo no estaba!- ¡Lamento lo que te hicieron Darien! ¡Pero no pienso vivir así, discutiendo por nada a cada 2 por 3!… Así que tu verás…- grité muy enojada y ahora me interrumpió algo más calmado.

-Serena, lo de Calaverite no tiene nada que ver con esto- volvió a señalarnos a ambos… Le alcé una ceja y sonreí de forma irónica.

-¿Estás seguro Darien? Porque yo creo que cada vez que me ves con ellos solo piensas en lo que ella te hizo y que supuestamente yo te haré a ti- dije firmemente y el negó.

-¡No es así!…- me entrecerró los ojos-¡ Y no te desvíes del tema… hablabas de tu estúpido plan de coger al caballero!- ahora si me enfadé ¡El plan ni siquiera era mío!

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?- seguía mirándome igual y ya no pude contenerme más.

-¡Vete ahora mismo de aquí Darien!- el abrió los ojos asombrado- mañana hablaremos cuando estés mas tranquilo…

-¿Así no más?- resoplé.

-¿Que más quieres Darien? ¡Estoy cansada, es tarde, mañana trabajo y no paras de decir idioteces!

-¿Eso te parece una idiotez? ¡Vaya! ¡No pensé que lo fuera, perdóneme usted chica invencible!- dijo con una ironía increíble… ¡Maldita sea! Se estaba pasando con su sarcasmo.

-Darien, será mejor que hables primero con Kelvin y después me hablas a mi- dije lo mas tranquila que pude … tenía unas ganas enormes de mandarlo a la mierda… pero mejor cálmate Serena, es solo otro de sus ataques de celos…

-¿Crees que algo de lo que diga aplacará mi humor? ¡Dios Serena temo por ti y ese tipo! ¡No haces mas que tonterías que te ponen en peligro a ti y de paso nos haces pasar un mal rato a los demás!- ¡joder! Eso dolió… sobre todo porque tenía toda la razón… No pude contestar… Solo me di la vuelta y me asomé a la ventana para que no viera mis lágrimas… Lo que menos quería era hacer sentir mal a a nadie pero…

-Lo siento Serena- me abrazó desde atrás- pero estoy tan asustado y preocupado- suspiré, yo también lo estaba… pero para poder cogerlo había que hacerlo…

-No te preocupes… entiendo lo que dices y de verdad lo siento… pero los chicos pensaron que era lo mejor…- intenté explicar sin que notara mi estado.

-Si lo dijo Kelvin estoy seguro que lo será… pero eso no quita que tenga miedo de arriesgarte con ese hombre- suspiré, me volví a el y lo besé, tras el beso lo miré fijamente para que me escuchara bien…

-Darien, el no me hará daño, si quisiera ya lo habría hecho, ha tenido varias oportunidades y nada… ¿no te dice eso nada?- negó.

-No quiero arriesgarme…- ahora me miró demasiado serio-Tu que conoces el plan ¿qué crees?- negué.

-no lo será - lo besé para tratar de tranquilizarlo- yo tampoco quiero arriesgarme… pero lo mejor es cogerlo cuanto antes… no quiero dejarlo estar y que un día me aleje de todos mis seres queridos- ahora me miró asustado.

-¡No lo permitiré jamás!- sonreí- ¡Antes lo mato !- lo abracé y lo besé de nuevo.

-Te amo Darien- me apretó la cara y volvió a besarme.

-Y yo a ti Serena, el sábado por fin anunciaremos a todos nuestro compromiso y todos esos babosos sabrán que eres mía- sonrió más ampliamente y yo le rodé los ojos…

-¡Estoy deseando que llegue el día!- volvió a besarme y mirarme a los ojos- solo quiero que me prometas que me dirás todo lo que vayáis a hacer- asentí, ya que sabía del plan, no quedaba de otra que informarle.

-Lo prometo Darien… - metí mis manos en su pelo y lo besé intensamente- ¿Porque no dejamos estos temas escabrosos y disfrutamos un poco antes de dormir?- dije lo mas sensual que pude, el solo me sonrió, me alzó al aire, instintivamente enrollé mis piernas en su cintura y me llevó a la cama donde estuvimos demostrándonos lo que sentíamos de la mejor forma… Hasta que caímos rendidos…

 _UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS_

¡Oh dios estaba tan nerviosa! Hoy por fin era el gran día…Estaba deseando llegar a la fiesta del brazo de Darien y dar por fin la gran noticia, aunque era un secreto a voces para todos nuestros amigos que ya se lo veían venir, no quisimos decir nada en claro… Estarían todos allí… Suspiré con pena, menos Michiru y Diamante… Desde lo ocurrido con ella nos esquivábamos e intentábamos no encontrarnos para evitar la incomodidad, por el trato de las chicas no les había contado nada de lo que me hizo en las Vegas y yo no quería ser la causante de su enemistad con ellas…Por otro lado Diamante seguía internado, pero gracias a mis escasas visitas estos últimos días y a la ayuda del doctor se estaba recuperando, tenía buenas perspectivas de mejorar y recibir el alta muy pronto… No creo que ya pudiera tener un acercamiento como el de antes, porque todavía le tenia algo de miedo… pero seguíamos siendo amigos y nos llevábamos bien… en cuanto al asunto del caballero no se había sabido nada del mismo desde su incursión en el club… Los intentos de los chicos por hacerlo actuar no habían funcionado…¡Vaya mala suerte!

Pero hoy no era día de deprimirse sino de celebrar… Así que dejaría de lado las cosas tristes y me enfocaría en los chicos y… Me sonrojé recordando el sueño o más bien recuerdos de esa noche…No había parado de soñar con ello desde aquel día ¡Eran demasiado ardientes para olvidarlos! A Darien no había querido decirle nada porque sabía como se pondría… Aunque le llamaba la atención que cada vez que me veía con Haruka o Seiya me sonrojaba y tenía que poner excusas para ello. Por lo menos Darien no se había puesto como loco para sacarme nada…Solo esperaba que siguiera así.

Las chicas estaban de los mas pegadas a mi desde el intento de secuestro de el caballero, sobre todo Mina que no me dejaba ni ir al baño sola… Suspiré frustrada mirando hacía el baño donde estaba terminando de arreglarse… Se había empeñado en ir conmigo a la fiesta para cuidarme, Armand y Darien nos esperaban abajo junto a Kakeru y Kelvin… Era un tremendo dolor en el…¡Serena, clama es solo su forma de cuidarte…

-¡Sere! ¿Como me veo?- ¡Bien aquí vamos! Suspiré antes de volverme a verla.

-¡Estás estupenda!… Ahora ¿Podemos irnos ya?- me entrecerró los ojos.

-Sere, cualquiera diría que es tu día especial… - dijo muy sarcástica y sonreí sin ganas- deberías estar pletórica al igual que yo que estoy… - siguió hablando y desconectá totalmente… Solo me puse a pensar en lo que me esperaba esta noche junto a Darien y…- ¡Sere!

-¿Qué Mina? - le pregunté sobresaltada, ella rodó los ojos.

-Ya te perdiste en tu mundo…- me acusó, yo hice lo que mejor sabía…

-Tal vez… - la cogí del brazo y tiré de ella afuera, necesitaba salir de aquí cuanto antes…Ella seguía diciendo cosas que preferí ignorar, al llegar junto a los chicos ambas quedamos mudas… Se veían… Sobre todo Darien…Con ese smoking, parecía sacado de un cuento de princesas que leía cuando era pequeña… El al verme sonrió de la misma forma que yo a el…Seguro que solo pensábamos en la hora de quitarnos la ropa…Me abrazó…

-¡Estás preciosa!- me dijo al oído, iba a contestarle cuando de repente nos interrumpió Mina.

-¡Bueno dejen de hacerse arrumacos y vayamos a la fiesta!- tiró de mi brazo hacía ella alejándome de Darien que solo resoplaba y me sacó fuera sin esperar a los chicos- ¡Vamos a ir juntas!- iba a replicar pero volvió a hablar antes de poder hacerlo- ¡Ya tendrás tiempo de estar con el en la fiesta!- asentí rendida ¿quien podía con ella? Fuimos en 2 coches… Yo iba con Mina y Kakeru… Mina se pasó todo el camino hablando ella sola y nosotros asintiéndole a todo…Apenas me enteré de lo que decía, tan pronto salía con un tema que cambiaba a otro… Por mi era perfecto, los nervios me impedían decir nada… Solo deseaba llegar cuanto antes a la fiesta y… De repente Kakeru dio un frenazo y paró en seco… Mina y yo nos chocamos contra los asientos delanteros. Al observar fuera me di cuenta que nos rodeaban 3 coches ¡Mierda! ¡esto no podía ser verdad! ¿Precisamente hoy se atrevía a molestarme?

-¿Que hacemos Kakeru?- le pregunté, el se quedó pensativo un momento antes de hablar…

-Serena… Nos han rodeado…Seguramente es el, aunque no lo veo… - se volvió a mirarme preocupado- ¿Seguimos con el plan?

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¡No lo puedo creer! - suspiró apenado.

-Lo siento Serena, por lo que se ve lo han organizado mejor que nosotros- ¡Mierda! - No creo que a la policía le de tiempo llegar…- suspiré y tomé la decisión.

-No puedo irme- volví a mirar alrededor, los hombres empezaron a salir armados- Seguiré con el plan- el asintió dudoso.

-¿Sabes que no contábamos con tantos verdad?- asentí, estaba segura que todo saldría bien y como lo planeamos, miré con pena mi ropa… ¡Me había preparado lo mejor posible para dar la noticia de nuestro compromiso y ahora..! Kakeru al verme así volvió a hablar.

-Si no lo tienes claro, intentaré sacarte de aquí, dispararemos y… - lo interrumpí gritando y totalmente horrorizada.

-¡No! - me miraron extrañados- os podrían hacer daño y no quiero- asintió apenado y Mina me dio una mirada de voy a matarte por no contarme nada de esto que daba miedo- no quiero que se convierta en una matanza… será mejor que salga y…- Mina me cogió enseguida, me hizo mirarla y me gritó muy enfadada.

-¡Ni se te ocurra hacer nada de eso Sere!- suspiré- ¿Y qué demonios habláis?- miraba a Kakeru y a mi alternadamente- ¿En serio vas a dejar que se entregue sin mas?- al ver la negativa de Kakeru se volvió a mi de nuevo- Perdona que te diga… ¡Pero vaya mierda de protección llevas! - no pude evitar reír, ella no sabía nada del plan…

-No queda otra…Además si me entrego no pasará nada y si no lo hago empezaran a disparar y podéis acabar heridos- la miré sonriendo- y tú estas embarazada y…- confiaba en que todo saliera bien y no quería meter a nadie más como dijo Kelvin.

-¡No me importa! ¡No pienso dejarte hacerlo!- gritó y antes de poder contestarle se oyó por un altavoz la voz de un hombre.

-Solo queremos a Serena Tsukino, no buscamos problemas… Si viene voluntariamente con nosotros no pasará nada… - iba a contestar cuando Mina gritó muy alto.

-¡Ni hablar!- le tapé la boca para que no pensaran que era yo la que se negaba…

-Mina guarda silencio- miré a Kakeru- confío en que deis conmigo y dile a Darien que lo amo- asintió sin decir más, ya sabíamos el porque… solté a Mina a la que tuvo que sostener Kakeru para que me soltara y me dispuse a salir…

-¡Sere, no lo hagas por favor! - se removía para librarse de Kakeru- ¡Suéltame imbécil! ¡En cuanto te coja te voy a dejar estéril para toda tu vida!- no pude evitar reír al salir del coche ¡Mina siempre sería Mina.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- dije encaminándome hacía uno de los hombres que al verme les ordenó al resto bajar las armas… cuando estaba por alcanzarlo salió Mina del coche bruscamente…

-¡Ella no es! -¿Que?- ¡Yo soy Serena!- me señaló con el dedo y le entrecerré los ojos. El hombre que parecía ser el jefe nos miraba dudoso ¡Mierda! Solo esperaba que no la creyeran y la dejaran aquí… Todo sería mucho mas complicado con ella en medio…

-¡No seas idiota Mina y vuelve al coche!- le ordené pero negó.

-¡La que debe volver eres tu… Serena soy yo…! - volvió a decir muy convencida y le grité mas enojada todavía.

-¡Mina por favor! En tu estado no… - el hombre que parecía ser el jefe nos interrumpió.

-¡Ya basta!- nos miraba muy enfadado y como pensando en que hacer.

-¿Jefe, usted sabe cual es la real?- al observarlo me percaté que nos miraban a ambas y no se decidían… ¡Mierda! Mina había conseguido lo que quería… Y yo lo único que quería es que se fuera a casa y…

-¡Cogedlas a ambas y vayámonos ya!- abrí los ojos sorprendida- La policía debe estar al llegar.

-¡No podéis llevarla con nosotros… ya os dije que era Serena y…!- grité desesperada, no quería ponerla en peligro pero Mina volvió a gritar más fuerte interrumpiéndome.

-¡No digas mentiras!- le entrecerré los ojos- ¡Mina, Serena soy yo…!- volvió a decir muy convencida…

-¡Maldita sea Mina…!- el que parecía ser el jefe nos gritó muy enfadado.

-¡Ya basta las 2!- les hizo un gesto a 2 de sus hombres y nos metieron en uno de los coches dejándonos en medio de ellos… Nada más entrar aceleraron y nos alejamos de Kakeru…Ahora trocaba esperar que todo saliera según el plan… Aunque, miré a Mina muy enfadada y no pude evitar reprocharle.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esto?- me miró igual.

-¡Me parece increíble que lo digas tu!- suspiré.

-Sé que no es lo que esperabas… pero era lo mejor- negó.

-Lo mejor es que te quedaras segura en el coche… - empezó a mover los brazos de forma demasiado exagerada- ¡Mira en lo que estamos ahora!- la miré mal.

-¿De verdad creías que estábamos seguras en el coche?- le alcé ambas cejas- se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada como niña chiquita- Además ¡Te dije que te quedaras en el coche! ¿Y qué haces tu?…- volvió a gritar interrumpiéndome.

-¡Lo que cualquier amiga hace, eso hice!- ahora me sentí culpable, pero no podía dejarme vencer… todavía podía conseguir que la dejaran irse y…

-¿Os queréis callar ya?- nos gritó uno de los tipos que teníamos al lado -Me duele la cabeza y vuestro cotorreo solo lo empeora…- entonces Mina como siempre tuvo que saltar en vez de hacer caso y callarse.

-¡Idiota! ¡Yo hablo y grito lo que me da la gana!- gritó Mina más fuerte y en ese instante el tipo le dio una bofetada que la hizo sangrar… ¡Entonces me enfadé! ¡Maldito idiota! ¿Como se le ocurre pegarle a una mujer? ¿Y embarazada? Sin pensarlo mucho le di un puñetazo en la nariz y un codazo en la nuez al de mi lado…

-¡Maldita zorra!- el conductor miró atrás y gritó.

-¿Que es lo que pasa? - los tipos se echaron sobre mi, intenté quitármelos de encima pero eran muy fuertes… Pero Mina como siempre se echo sobre uno, al otro le di un golpe bien fuerte y fui a ayudar a Mina, lo golpeé y aparté, el conductor paró a un lado de la carretera al ver lo que pasaba y aproveche de coger a Mina y sacarla del coche…

-¡Vamos Mina corre!- ella estaba entre asustada y sorprendida, pero no teníamos mucho tiempo.

-¡Quietas ahí!- nos apuntaba uno de los tipos que había golpeado, pero confiaba en que no lo haría porque a su jefe no le gustaría nada…Así que abrí la puerta del coche, pero antes de poder salir escuché un disparo…El fuerte grito de Mina llamándome y un gran dolor en el costado… Después nada…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, en especial a: ELIZABETH2261, Maryels, yssareyes48, Alex Mar Zarbritz y Serenity usagi por comentar en el anterior ¡Muchas gracias chicas!**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	32. Capítulo 31

**CAPÍTULO 31**

DPOV

Tuve que conformarse con irme con Armand y Kelvin ¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo quería irme con ella! Por la cara de Armand el opinaba lo mismo de Mina, pero cualquiera le llevaba la contraria…Sobre todo ahora que está embarazada, así que me tocó observar con mucha pena como se alejaban…

-¡Darien sube ya!- me insistió Kelvin- Ya tendrán ocasión de estar juntos en la fiesta- rodé los ojos, tampoco sería mucho rato.

-De acuerdo- suspiré derrotado y entré al auto junto a Armand que sonreía.

-Veo que te apena alejarte de ella- asentí- a mi también me pasa con Mina.

-¿De verdad?- pensé en voz alta y me entrecerró los ojos-Lo siento es solo que Mina es… - rió asintiendo.

-Sé como es, y precisamente por eso me enamoré de ella- asentí solo por cortesía…La verdad es que no me pegaban nada…

-Si, el amor es imprevisible…-dije al fin- Yo solo buscaba algo de emoción en la cama y me topé con Serena…- sonreí recordando aquel día que tropecé con ella- y desde entonces no he podido sacarla de mi cabeza ni de mi corazón- le dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos y me sonrió en respuesta.

-Si, el amor es algo tan hermoso…- ahora se puso serio- nunca antes lo había experimentado.

-Yo tampoco- alcé los hombros- a pesar que en la universidad creí tenerlo…- sacudí la cabeza, lo que sentía por Serena no podía compararse con Calaverite- Ahora que veo a Serena y lo que siento por ella… Sé que lo que sentí entonces solo era una ilusión…- puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Lo entiendo mejor que nadie- suspiró y se quedó mirando el techo un rato antes de seguir hablando- hasta ahora las mujeres solo se me acercaban por interés- abrí los ojos asombrado- puede que te parezca increíble pero así era…-suspiró y siguió- por eso vine aquí que nadie me conoce.

-Ya veo… Eso de que te quieran por interés es lo peor- rió sin ganas.

-Por eso cuando conocí a Serena y se mostró tan abierta conmigo sin saber de mi situación yo… - se sonrojó y apartó la vista de mi.

-¿Qué pasó con Serena?

-Pues me gustó mucho… Solo que estaba pillada- reí ¿Porque tendría tanto sexappeal Serena? ¡Iba a sacarme canas verdes como siguiera así!

-Pero ahora estas con Mina y…- me interrumpió de inmediato.

-¡Eso fue al principio, al ver que tenía novio, lo dejé estar y entonces conocí a Mina…- volvió a suspirar de nuevo- y aunque al principio no me llamó la atención, tras conocerla un poco me gustó mucho… - seguía sin entender su atracción por ella… pero supongo que cada uno es un mundo y el encontró el suyo con ella…

-Si… la cuestión es que…- dije cuando de repente Kelvin dio un frenazo tan fuerte que nos chocamos contra el asiento delantero, interrumpiendo así nuestra charla, lo miré muy mal - ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- lo vi muy serio mirando fuera.

-Nos han rodeado- apuntó hacía fuera y pude percatarme de la presencia de varios coches que nos rodeaban y del que salieron varios tipos armados ¡Mierda!

-¿Qué demonios es todo esto?- grité histérico, no esperaba por nada del mundo que actuaran hoy.

-Creo que el caballero ha actuado el día que menos esperábamos- dije Kelvin confirmando mis sospechas y suspiré derrotado ¿Tenía que ser hoy? ¡Mierda!

-¿Pero eso quiere decir que ellos ya deben tener a Serena?- preguntó Armand algo descolocado, lo entendía, solo los chicos y yo sabíamos de su loco plan para atraparlo… Pero ahora que ya estaba en marcha no me convencía mucho… Estos tipos estaban armados y podían herirla- ¿Mina estará bien?- preguntó muy alterado y nervioso, así que le puse una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

-Solo quieren a Serena, ella estará bien- miré a Kelvin- Llama a Kakeru y pregúntale si ya se la han llevado.

-No creo que sea buena idea hacer ningún movimiento ahora mismo- señaló a 2 de los tipos armados que se acercaron a nosotros, cuando llegaron a la altura de la ventana de Kelvin dieron varios golpes e hicieron señas para que bajáramos, así lo hizo.

-Si se quedan quietos y no arman ningún escándalo, no pasará nada- asentimos todos ¿Que hacer cuando te apuntan con una pistola? ¡Maldito lunático! Solo esperaba que todo esto resultara como querían para poder estar tranquilos… Pero ahora me habían jodido el anuncio de nuestro compromiso… Yo estaba deseando que todo el mundo supiera que Serena iba a ser mi mujer y por consiguiente la futura madre de mis hijos… Porque si, pensaba tener y muchos… ¡Joder! Ahora tendrá que esperar…

-¡Pero chicos no podemos quedarnos así sin mas!- gritó Armand de nuevo, le puse una mano en la pierna y le hice un gesto con la cara para que se calmara… Entendía su nerviosismo, Mina iba con Serena, pero a ella no la buscaban así que estaría bien con Kakeru…

-Todo ira bien- dije y uno de los 2 tipos se agachó para verme mejor a la cara y me dijo muy despectivamente.

-¿Que siente el niño bonito de que le roben a su mujer?

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!- iba a lanzarme a su cuello pero Kelvin me detuvo como pudo…

-Darien, por favor tranquilízate no es momento de esto…- me dio una mirada de advertencia, sabía por lo que lo decía y era mejor hacerle caso pero me jodía mucho… ¡Serena era mi mujer! ¡No iba a consentir que nadie lo pusiera en duda! ¡Y menos un imbécil!

-Si niño bonito relájate… Ya puedes volver a buscar a otra para follar…- ahora si que me sacó de quicio.

-¡Me cago en tu…! - me tiré directo a el que ni Kelvin pudo retenerme pero un disparo me detuvo…¿Que había sido eso? Sonaba demasiado cerca.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó uno de los hombres por la radio y al momento se puso blanco… - debemos irnos- todos volvieron a sus coches muy apurados y quedamos allí en blanco, sin saber que hacer… ¿Quién había disparado y a quién?

-Voy a llamar a Kakeru… - dijo al fin Kelvin, le marcó y puso el manos libres…

-Kelvin tenemos un problema y muy grave… llevo un rato intentado ponerme en contacto contigo sin éxito ¿Qué estabais haciendo?- suspiramos los 3 a la vez.

-Un grupo muy numerosos de hombres nos detuvieron e iban armados, no podíamos hacer nada- le explicó Kelvin.

-¡Mierda! Parece que lo llevaban planeando mucho tiempo… La verdad es que se nos complicó la cosa- me puse blanco.

-¿Os dispararon a alguno?- no pude evitar recordar el disparo… Aunque sonó muy cerca…

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Han disparado? ¡Joder!- dijo alterado.

-Si, hemos escuchado un disparo antes que se fueran… Y el cabecilla parecía estar muy blanco… algo ha debido pasar… ¿Habrá sido alguno de los hombres que se llevó a Serena?- suspiró de una forma que no me gustó nada.

-La verdad es que se llevaron a las 2…- dijo de forma rápida, abrí los ojos sorprendido y ahora fue Armand quien gritó.

-¿Se llevaron a Mina? ¡Oh, dios! ¡Pero si está embarazada! ¿Como demonios pasó eso?- preguntó Armand lo mismo que todos queríamos saber.

-Ella fue la que se ofreció para que no fuera Serena sola, intenté detenerla… Pero ya la conocéis, no pude hacer gran cosa.

-Pero si no la querían ¿Porque se la llevaron?- preguntó Kelvin, Kakeru volvió a resoplar.

-Ella les dijo que era Serena… Y como el parecido es mucho… Pues no se fiaban de llevarse a la equivocada y se fueron con ambas…-¡Desde luego, si que era terca!

-¡Mierda! ¡Sabía que debía hacer ido con ella!- dije al fin, soltando lo que llevaba rato sintiendo.

-¿Entonces Mina esta…?- dijo muy cabizbajo Armand e intenté animarlo.

-No te preocupes, daremos con ellas enseguida- no levantó la cabeza y se recostó en el asiento.

-¡No debería haberla dejado irse sola! - lo entendía perfectamente… yo pensaba igual.

-¡Debemos replegarnos y empezar con el operativo!…- dijo al fin Kelvin cambiando de tema- ¿Llamaste a la policía?- le preguntó.

-Si, nada más salieron de aquí… Volvieron por el mismo camino que vinimos… - abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-Tal vez pasaron cerca de nosotros y por eso nos detuvieron- dijo Kelvin, se pasó la mano por la cara desesperado.

-¡Todo esto me supera!… Supongo que la policía ya estará en camino… Nos vemos en la casa…- dijo Kelvin en tono autoritario.

-¡Pero no podemos irnos sin más! - dije algo nervioso, sabía que debíamos hacerlo pero era más difícil de lo que esperaba.

-Darien…- dijo Kelvin lo mas tranquilo que podía- ahora mismo solo nos queda confiar en que todo salga según el plan- asentí abatido- a pesar de los nuevos acontecimientos- miró de reojo a Armand- y lo siento mucho…- seguía cabizbajo y serio.

-¡Gracias! -dijo al fin- Si es verdad que tienen un plan- nos miró con determinación a ambos- vayamos a casa y empecemos con el cuanto antes… ¡Estoy deseando recuperar a Mina!…

-¡Oh está bien! ¡Vayamos entonces!- dije desesperado… No quedaba de otra que empezar con lo planeado, a pesar de todo, esperaba que saliera bien… Sobretodo esperaba que Serena tuviera razón y ese lunático no le pusiera un dedo encima o lo mataría con mis propias manos…

Una vez llegamos a casa, la policía ya se encontraba allí, nos reunimos todos en el salón donde colocaron todo los aparatos necesarios para rastrearla y empezaron a buscar a Serena… Al cabo de poco tiempo, vino uno de los agentes y nos dio las buenas noticias… ¡Ya teníamos su ubicación! Nos dirigimos allí muy animados y ansiosos… Esperábamos que todo saliera bien, el tipo fuera a la cárcel y nosotros a casa con las chicas… Miré a Armand, se veía tan ansioso de ver a Mina como yo a Serena… Confíaba en que ambas estuvieran bien…

SPOV

¡Oh dios! Me dolía mucho… ¿Qué había pasado? Me sentía como si un camión me hubiera pasado por encima… Abrí los ojos pero la luz me molestaba mucho… Tuve que parpadear varias veces antes de poder abrirlos del todo… Cuando por fin lo logré, vi que estaba en una habitación muy arreglada para ser un hospital… Pero la cama y todo lo que tenía a mi alrededor decía otra cosa… ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Lo único que recordaba era que me dispararon y ¡Mina! ¡Oh dios! ¿Dónde estaba Mina? Tenía que irme y buscarla… Cuando intenté hacerlo, no pude… Me dolía el costado, justo donde el tipo me disparó…

-Veo que ya despertaste- dijeron desde la puerta… al alzar la vista pude ver al tipo que decía llamarse el caballero…

-¿Dónde estoy?- le pregunté directamente, el me sonrió.

-En casa- se sentó junto a mi y me miró seriamente.

-No debiste enfrentarte sola a varios hombres armados- me recriminó y le rodé los ojos.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?- lo señalé con el dedo- El loco de tu amigo le pegó a Mina- abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego gritó cabreado.

-¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Me dijo que fuiste tu la que se puso brava!- abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿Me había echado la culpa del disparo? ¡Increíble!

-¿Qué? ¡Encima me echa la culpa!- me crucé de brazos como niña pequeña- No lo puedo creer… Y a todo esto ¿Dónde está Mina?- suspiró.

-La dejé en la otra casa, junto a tu chip rastreador- abrí los ojos con horror ¿Lo había encontrado? ¡Mierda!

-¿Qué has dicho?- pensé en voz alta, no podía ser cierto…El sonrió e intentó acariciarme, pero lo esquivé.

-Ya sabía que algo tramabas, lo que no sabía el que… Cuando llegaste herida a nuestro anterior hogar- dijo en forma despectiva- el médico lo encontró y como comprenderás, lo dejamos allí junto a tu amiga…-¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda!- Como yo sabía perfectamente quien eras- dijo sonriendo de lado- la dejamos allí junto al chip para que la encontraran- el plan se fue a la mierda… ¿Cómo demonios iban a encontrarme ahora?

-Entonces… ¿Dónde me has traído?- negó.

-No pienso decirte- intentó tocarme de nuevo y me alejé de nuevo- te acostumbraras a esto y a mi- se levantó y dirigió a la puerta…- te aconsejo que no hagas ninguna tontería… En tu estado no sería conveniente.

-¿Estado? ¿Lo dices por el disparo?- negó de nuevo riendo sin ganas- Entonces ¿Qué quieres decir?- se volvió hacía la puerta y noté la tensión en su cuerpo.

-Veo que no lo sabías… Pues te felicito…- ¿Qué me estaba perdiendo?

-¿De qué hablas? - se volvió muy enojado.

-¡Que ese maldito te embarazó!- gritó fuera de si y por instinto puse mi mano sobre mi vientre… ¿Estaba embarazada? ¿Pero como era posible? ¡Yo me cuidaba! ¡Debía de ser un error!

-No puede ser… Ha debido ser un error y…- resopló.

-¡Eso quisiera yo!- suspiró intentando calmarse - Pero lo es, te hicimos pruebas de sangre, esas no mienten- entonces me entró el pánico.

-¡Debes dejarme ir, yo debo ir con Darien y!…- volvió a gritar fuera de si.

-¡Más te vale que te vayas olvidando de ese hombre! Ahora eres mía y no te queda de otra que acostumbrarte a ello- negué.

-¡No pienso quedarme aquí contigo… me iré y volveré a casa aunque sea lo ultimo que haga!…- le grité de vuelta muy convencida.

-¡Si, estoy convencido que lo intentarás!- se rió- Por eso no saldrás de aquí hasta que te comportes.

-¡Ellos me encontrarán y te meterán en la cárcel! ¡Maldito lunático!- lo amenacé pero el ni se inmutaba.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro… - le alcé una ceja- nadie conoce este lugar… -me sonrió de lado- así que será mejor que te hagas a la idea que estarás conmigo o con nadie.

-¡Pero! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Mi hijo!- ahora gritó mas enojado todavía.

-¡Si quieres tenerlo será nuestro!- abrí los ojos sorprendida- ¡Nada de tuyo, es mi última palabra, así que piénsalo, porque si no…- suspiró no muy convencido- haré que te lo saquen- abrí los ojos con horror ¡Tenía que irme de aquí cuanto antes! ¡No podía permitir que mi hijo creciera sin su padre! Y mucho menos que otro ejerciera como tal…Porque lo de estar con él para mi no era ninguna opción.

-Ya veremos… - dije decidida, en mi cara debió notar mi inconformidad y con todo el enfado que tenía salió dando un portazo… Intenté levantarme, pero no podía moverme mucho por el dolor y todo lo que tenía puesto… No me quedaba de otra que esperar a mejorar del todo o por lo menos que me quitaran toda esta mierda para irme de aquí… Pero que me iba era seguro… Ahora, lo mejor era descansar… Puse mi mano sobre mi vientre… ¡Iba a ser mamá! ¡No lo podía creer! A pesar de nunca habérmelo planteado, me sentía feliz… ¡Era la mejor noticia que podía recibir en un momento como este!… Solo desearía poder compartirla con todos mis seres queridos, suspiré frustrada, solo me quedaba esperar… Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida…

-Serena…- me zarandeaban demasiado fuerte… - ¡Serena!- ¿Qué demonios? Al abrir los ojos me encontré con la última persona que esperaba…

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?- dije de muy mala forma y ella suspiró.

-No hay tiempo, solo he venido a darte esto- me dio un móvil- nadie debe saber que estuve aquí, así que no digas nada.

-¡Pero porqué no me llevas contigo y…- negó apenada.

-No tengo como hacerlo- dijo apenada y me señaló el móvil con la cabeza- pero estoy convencida que ellos si que pueden sacarte de aquí…- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Pero… ¿Cómo? - ella sonrió.

-Llama a los chicos y que localicen la llamada…Esta grabado el número de Darien y el de Kakeru… ¡Suerte Serena!…- se iba hacía la puerta.

-¡Espera!- se detuvo sin volverse atrás- ¿Porque lo haces?

-Porque te lo debo… - salio sin más y sin decir una sola palabra o darme la oportunidad de agradecerle…Ya lo haría cuando estuviera fuera de aquí, miré el teléfono en mi mano… Debía hacer la llamada cuanto antes, así que marqué a Darien… Esperé y nada… ¿Qué demonios hacía que no cogía el teléfono! Entonces al escuchar la puerta, lo guardé rápidamente…

-Señorita, le traigo su comida- entró una chica más o menos de mi edad con una bandeja en la mano.

-Perdone… ¿Usted sabe que me tienen retenida aquí contra mi voluntad?- agachó la cabeza y no me respondió.

-No es mi trabajo conversar… solo debo cuidar que esté bien…- dijo de forma automática… No me sería de mucha ayuda aunque con intentarlo nada perdía.

-¿Porque no avisa a la policía y no les diré que tuvo nada que ver?- suspiró negando de nuevo.

-No es ese mi trabajo- me miró con pena y se alejó- espero le guste todo lo que le preparé, es muy nutritivo para usted y su bebe…

-Pero… - salió fuera sin darme tiempo de responder, miré la comida con muchas ganas, pero antes debía llamar… y sin querer marqué a Kakeru que lo cogió enseguida.

-¿Serena?- preguntó esperanzado.

-Si, Kakeru… soy Serena, necesito que me ayudes…- me interrumpió de nuevo.

-¡Oh, Serena! ¡Menos mal!- escuché mucho jaleo de fondo…

\- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás…?- se cortó la voz de Kakeru para aparecer la de Darien…- ¡Mierda Serena! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Estoy tan preocupado…- lo interrumpí.

-La verdad es que no lo sé… me tiene encerrada en un cuarto y no veo nada más… ¿Podéis rastrear el móvil?- volví a escuchar mucho ruido…

-Ya estamos en ello… ¿Como estas Serena? ¿Te hizo algo?- me preguntó preocupado.

-No, nada ¿Y Mina está bien?- suspiró.

-Si, esta algo histérica por lo del disparo ya que no la dejaron ver como estabas cuando te llevaron…- Mina siempre tan preocupada.

-Dile que estoy bien, en su estado no es bueno… - recordé el mío ¿Debería decirle a Darien de mi embarazo? Tal vez fuera demasiado para el… Mejor esperaría a que me encontraran para hacerlo, seguro que se preocuparía más.

-Si ya esta mejor… Armand la llevó a casa…-una buena noticia.

-Darien, te quiero- las palabras salieron del fondo de mi corazón.

-Yo también te quiero, Serena y te juro que serás mi mujer lo antes posible… - sonreí melancólica, eso esperaba yo al menos, escuché ruido en la puerta y volví a esconder el móvil bajo mi almohada… Era el ¡Maldita sea! Esperaba que no lo encontrara…Se quedó de pie mirándome a mi y a la bandeja de comida sin tocar… ¡La comida! Se me había olvidado por completo.

-¿No comes?- asentí y empece a hacerlo lentamente, el se sentó a mi lado- me gustaría que habláramos mejor sobre lo que haremos con el bebe- abrí los ojos horrorizada, esperaba que darien no lo hubiera escuchado.

-¿No podemos dejarlo para otro momento?- negó.

-Debemos arreglarlo cuanto antes- se acercó de nuevo pero esta vez no intentó tocarme- sé que podemos ser felices juntos y criarlo como nuestro- me sonrió- solo queda que tu estés de acuerdo- suspiré muy cansada.

-No pienso estar aquí más tiempo del necesario, ya lo sabes, así que…- fui muy sincera y esta vez estaba más convencida de ello que antes…Los chicos me encontrarían y sacarían de aquí.

-¿Porqué eres tan terca?- gritó interrumpiéndome.

-¡Porque así soy!- dije decidida- Y si no te gusta deberías irte buscando a otra- se quedó un momento serio mirándome a los ojos para luego apartar la vista.

-Te haré cambiar de opinión como sea- ¿y me llamaba terca a mi? Si solo… - te amo Serena y… - le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Amor? ¿Piensas que algo de esto lo haces por amor?- le pregunté con la mayor ironía del mundo y al verlo asentir rodé los ojos- ¡Estás loco si lo piensas así!

-Tal vez lo esté- dijo sonriendo de lado- pero conseguiré que me correspondas…

-Nunca podré hacerlo- le dije sinceramente- amo a Darien y eso ni tu ni nadie lo cambiará.

-Tu Darien- dijo destilando veneno- en cuanto se le ponga a tiro otra rica hermosa seguro que se olvida de su amor por ti- suspiré negando.

-Si realmente piensas eso es que no sabes nada del amor…- dije apenada- el me ama… - lo miré fijamente y hablé muy decidida- y esa clase de amor que tenemos no podrás hacerlo olvidar de ninguna manera… - me miró de una forma que daba miedo.

-¡La que no sabes eres tu!- sonrió de lado- ¿De verdad crees que Darien te esperará eternamente?- bajé la vista rendida, no dudaba de su amor pero ¿Sería eterno? ¿Hasta el punto de esperarme para siempre? Al ver mi duda sonrió- ¿Ves? ¡Ni tu misma estas segura!

-Puede que no…- lo señalé con el dedo- pero lo que si sé es que saldré de aquí como sea y ni tu ni nadie me harán olvidar mi amor por Darien…- sacudió los brazos muy cabreado.

-¡Haz lo que quieras… con el tiempo te darás cuenta que no podrás hacer nada para salir de aquí… es tu destino estar conmigo!…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Estas loco? ¿Porque tienes ese afán? ¿No hay más mujeres a las que coger?- negó.

-Me gustas tu…- volvió a acercarse más de la cuenta- y créeme que siempre consigo lo que quiero- cuando sus intenciones de besarme, me aparté rápidamente ¡No quería que si quiera respirara el mismo aire que yo!

-¡Pues dejame decirte, que yo también consigo lo que quiero y ninguno queremos lo mismo!- le dije con convicción.

-¡Pues ya veremos quien se rinde antes!- me guiñó a la vez que se alejaba hacía la puerta- y si de verdad quieres a ese bebe es mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea…

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡No te atrevas a amenazarme a mi o mi hijo!- rió más fuerte.

-Si lo tienes será nuestro- volvió a guiñar- ya lo sabes, ahora descansa que pronto vendrá el medico a revisarte- y salió sin más de la habitación.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Debía salir de aquí como fuera! ¡A ver si los chicos…! ¡Los chicos, el teléfono! Lo busqué y enseguida me puse de nuevo…

-¿Darien?- había mucho silencio… me separé del mismo y volví a ponérmelo al oído…- ¿Darien estas ahí?- que raro que no contestara…

-Serena, soy Kakeru… Darien esta… indispuesto…-¿qué?

-¿Se encuentra mal?- no pude evitar preguntar.

-No… solo…-me daba la impresión que algo no quería decirme- ¡Mejor espera y no hagas nada loco!… Hemos ubicado tu posición… Vamos a desplegar un dispositivo y enseguida vamos… Recuerda que nadie se dé cuenta que los hemos localizado, por lo que el móvil que tienes ponlo donde nadie lo vea- cambió muy pronto de tema…

-De acuerdo, lo esconderé muy bien… Kakeru… Necesitaré una ambulancia y que me lleven al hospital para un chequeo…

-Si, lo sabemos… supongo que te habrán curado- suspiré, no quería decirle para que exactamente lo quería.

-Si, lo hicieron… Pero el chequeo es por otra cosa… ya te contaré con mas tranquilidad y…- me interrumpió.

-Me parece que me imagino lo que es…-dijo sonriendo por lo bajo- Estaba puesto el manos libres y hemos escuchado todo- abrí los ojos con horror.

-¿Habéis escuchado que..?- me quedé blanca, entonces Darien sabía de mi embarazo… ¿Porque no se puso al teléfono?- ¿Darien sabe que..?

-Si, ha sido un shock para el y ahora mismo… - se cortó… miré el teléfono, se había apagado de repente… ¡Mierda! Ahora me tocaba esperar para saber lo que pensaba Darien de tener un bebe… Tal vez no quisiera… O fuera algo muy precipitado para el… ¿Podría ser que no lo quisiera? ...Negué, conocía a Darien lo suficiente para saber que contaba con su apoyo… Entonces… ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Porque no habló conmigo?… Suspiré frustrada y guardé el teléfono bajo la almohada… Solo me quedaba esperar que llegaran cuanto antes… ¡Un bebe! Iba a ser madre y estaba súper feliz… Y esperaba que Darien también lo estuviera…

DPOV

Cuando llegamos a la casa y se localizó a Serena partimos al lugar… Íbamos todos expectantes y nerviosos de ver que nos prosperaba… Pero nada nos preparó para lo que de verdad había, solo una casa vacía con una Mina al borde de la histeria… Tuvimos que llamar una ambulancia para que le inyectara un calmante, incluso a mi estuvieron a punto cuando me dijo que Serena estaba herida… ¡Mierda! ¡Tenía que encontrarla cuanto antes!

-Parece que encontraron el localizador- dijo Kelvin muy serio con el chip en la mano, y me revolví el cabello de frustración.

-¡Sabía que no podía salir bien! ¡Nos han llevado la delantera todo el tiempo!

-Algo encontraremos que nos ayude… - asentí no muy convencido, pues… ¿como íbamos a localizarla sin el chip? Regresamos a casa y empezamos con el operativo para encontrarla… Vinieron todos los chicos para preguntar por ella y aunque Kaname fuera un verdadero dolor de culo… Fue el único que fue de ayuda…

-¿Porqué no le pedimos ayuda a Michiru?-abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Lo dices porque lo conoce?- dije pensativo y el asintió.

-No solo la conoce, también tuvieron algo...estoy convencido que ella sabe las propiedades que tiene y donde… podría llegar a Serena o si no llegar a él y al lugar donde la tiene.

-No sé, podría ser peligroso para las 2- suspiró.

-No digo que la rescate, solo que nos lleve al lugar.

-Aunque suena muy bien, no creo que ese hombre sea tan estúpido como para dejar que pase…-Kelvin me interrumpió.

-Si es verdad… pero no perdemos nada con hablar con ella- a pesar de mi reticencia, los chicos la llamaron y solo hablaron con ella Kelvin y Kakeru… Después de un rato encerrados en una habitación salieron muy sonrientes.

-El caballero ha aceptado verla… Solo que la recogerán y la llevaran vendada para que no sepa donde está…-suspiré aliviado, algo es algo- es muy listo, así que le daremos un dispositivo para que nos llame y la rastreemos, así podremos hablar con ella y saber que esta bien- suspiré, sonaba tan fácil ¿Sería de verdad así?

-¿Estáis convencidos que saldrá bien?- asintieron.

-Lo estamos Darien, es la única manera…

-Bien si no hay de otra, lo haremos así…

Arreglamos todo… La espera hasta que Michiru nos llamó se nos hizo eterna…

-Chicos todo salió bien, no se dio cuenta que la vi y le di el teléfono… solo espero que no lo encuentre…

-¿Cómo se encontraba Serena?- no pude evitar preguntar.

-La vi bien Darien, solo que esta convaleciente, la tiene en la cama enchufada a muchos aparatos… Recordad que debéis encontrar algo para que le quiten la inmunidad o solo conseguiréis que os metan a todos en la cárcel- dijo muy seria, ya lo sabíamos… pero teníamos el as del secuestro para anular su inmunidad.

-Lo sabemos y estamos convencidos nos valdrá…Usaremos el secuestro de Serena…- le contesto uno de los agentes.

-Bien, lo que sea… estad pendientes que seguro os llama…- miré al mismo ¡Mierda mi móvil esta sin batería!…

-¡Mierda! No tengo batería- Kakeru se acercó a mi.

-Yo si tengo y creo que está llamando- en cuanto contestó y me aseguré que era Serena, estuve preguntando como estaba y hablando un poco hasta que nos interrumpieron…Apareció el … Podía escuchar su voz… ¡Maldito! ¡No iba a permitir que me quitara a Serena! Pero entonces escuché que estaba embarazada…Creo que el cúmulo de cosas, el estrés y los nervios caí en la inconsciencia…

-¡Darien… Darien!- notaba como me golpeaban levemente en la cara.

-¿Crees que haya sido mucho para el?- ¿esa era la voz de Ikuko?

-No lo sé… Lo chicos dicen que se desmayó en cuanto escuchó hablan del embarazo de Serena…-¡entonces recordé todo...Y me enderecé de sopetón.

-¡Serena! ¿Dónde está?- mire a las 2 que me devolvían la mirada entre asombradas y asustadas.

-Darien…- dijo mama junto a mi- como no despertabas tuvieron que salir hacia allí sin ti…

-¿Qué? ¿Sin mi? ¡Mierda! - me levanté rápidamente para ir directo a donde quiera que estuvieran…

-¿Dónde se supone que vas?- me preguntó Ikuko muy seria.

-Tengo que ir a por ella…- me interrumpió hablándome como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-¡Ya han ido los demás, no estás en condiciones de manejar así que siéntate ahora mismo!- negué ¿Como pretendía que me quedara aquí mientras que la rescataban? ¡Debía estar presente!

-¡No puedo estar aquí sentado mientras que no sé lo que ocurre con Serena!…- mama suspiró desesperada.

-De acuerdo- sonreí y ahora fue ella la que me miró seria a la vez que me señalaba con el dedo- pero Ikuko y yo te acompañaremos- iba a rechistar pero con la mirada que me dieron ambas fue suficiente para no hacerlo… - así que vamos querida, coge los bolsos que vamos por mi nuera y mi nieto- sonreí ampliamente recordando la noticia… No era que hubiera sido buscado, pero ahora que lo sabía estaba deseando que llegara el momento de poder tenerlo en mis brazos ¿Sería una niña como Serena? ¿O un niño como yo? Sacudí la cabeza… Lo importante ahora era recuperarla… Ya después veríamos el resto…

-¿Vamos querido?- me preguntó Ikuko y le sonreí.

-Si vamos a por Serena… - ambas sonrieron con complicidad y me guiaron al coche para después poner rumbo al lugar donde estaban los demás… Sonreí ampliamente ¡Serena, espéranos que enseguida estamos ahí!

SPOV

Después de la visita del doctor, en la que me quitó las molestas cosas que me habían puesto, por fin pude levantarme de la cama, asearme un poco y ponerme algo cómodo que cogí de entre la ropa que había en el armario… Sabía que los chicos no tardarían en llegar y debía estar preparada para irnos, sobretodo para mi conversación con Darien sobre el bebe…¿Estaría tan contento como yo?

-¡Vamos!- entró de repente en la habitación y tiró de mi, yo me rehusé.

-¿Qué haces? ¡No me toques!- le dije muy enojada.

-Tenemos que irnos… Nos han encontrado… No entiendo como si… -Abrió los ojos mucho-¡Seguro que fue esa zorra!- puso una cara que daba miedo- ¡Pero se va a enterar de quien soy yo y se le quitaran las ganas de meterse conmigo!- abrí los ojos horrorizada ¿pensaría en dañar a Michiru? ¿O lo decía por alguien más?

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunté como quién no sabe nada y el negó.

-Ya te contaré, ahora hay que irse…- me arrastró fuera, había muchos hombres por toda la enorme casa ¡Dios era grandísima! Me llevó a la parte trasera y me metió en un coche muy normal…Durante todo el camino intenté ver una forma de escapar pero no encontré ninguna…Pero debía hacer algo para no irme de aquí… Los chicos estaban fuera y era mi única oportunidad…

-Señor… - vino uno de sus hombres a hablar con él y darle unos papeles… Se quedó fuera del coche, a lo lejos en el jardín vi un pequeño agujero… Estaba convencida que podría salir por el… Y ellos no, sonreí para mi… Solo debía llegar hasta allí … Al ver que seguían entretenidos, salí por la otra puerta, me quedé agachada fuera…Me aseguré que seguían igual y fui gateando por donde sabía no me verían hacía el lugar… Al alcanzarlo miré de nuevo y ninguno estaba allí ¡Mierda! Debía salir rápido… Lo hice y cuando estaba a punto de salir totalmente me agarraron el pie…

-¿Dónde crees que vas? - tiró de mi… No podía dejar que me metiera de nuevo, así que le di una patada en la nariz con el otro pie, luego otra en la mano y cuando me soltó aproveché de correr fuera lo más lejos posible de él… -¡Serena! ¡Maldita sea!- corrí como alma que lleva el diablo sin mirar atrás… No presté atención a nada y tropecé con tan mala suerte, que caí rodando por una pequeña cuesta…Protegí mi vientre en la caída, pero al parar abajo del todo…

¡Mierda! El tobillo me dolía y no podía siquiera apoyarlo… Me lo había lastimado… ¿Cómo se supone que iban a encontrarme ahora? Miré alrededor y solo había vegetación…No debería estar muy lejos de la casa o el lugar donde me buscaban, así que tenía la esperanza que los chicos me buscaran y dieran conmigo después de arrestarlo… Me coloqué lo más cómoda que podía mirando para todos sitios ¿Tardarían mucho? Solo esperaba que el bebe estuviera bien…

-¡Serena!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, en especial a: Serenity usagi, yssareyes48, ELIZABETH2261, Maryels y Alex Mar Zarbritz por comentar en el anterior ¡Muchas gracias chicas!**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	33. Capítulo 32

**CAPÍTULO 32**

DPOV

Nos pusimos en camino, no tardamos mucho en llegar pero antes de alcanzar el lugar donde estaba la policía y en consecuencia Serena, se nos pinchó una rueda y el coche se salió de la carretera ¡Mierda! Tanto mamá como Ikuko se veían algo nerviosas.

-¿Estáis bien?- les pregunte y asintieron.

-No entiendo que ha pasado…- dijo mamá bastante desconcertada- Se salió de la carretera… - rodé los ojos.

-Se ha pinchado una rueda- asintió y me miró más aliviada.

-¡Vaya, no estoy acostumbrada a conducir y no me había dado cuenta!… - ¿En serio? ¡No lo había notado! Y tiene que pasar el día que más ganas tengo de llegar a un lugar… ¡Debería haber conducido yo! Pero ya no había vuelta a atrás.

-Bueno, habrá que seguir a pie desde aquí – dije después de un tenso silencio e Ikuko negó.

-No pienso acercarme a esa casa andando- señaló a la valla que la rodeaba, la casa se veía más lejos, pero aún así resoplé.

-Podemos bordearla más abajo para que no nos vean- asintieron ambas en acuerdo, miré abajo del terraplén y vi que había otro camino, ese sería el indicado para ambas.

-Me parece bien hijo… - dijo mamá una vez que se asomó, cogieron los bolsos y bajamos con cuidado por el mismo… Pero como venían ambas con tacones no pudimos ir muy rápido que digamos…Una vez que alcanzamos el camino, tomé la decisión de última hora…

-Mamá ¿Porque no seguís vosotras por aquí y yo voy por la carretera?- me miró mal pero me importó poco, solo quería llegar lo más rápido posible a Serena y era la única forma de hacerlo.

-Hijo, no creo que sea lo mejor que nos separemos…- la interrumpí, no podía ir a un ritmo muy rápido con ellas así.

-Mamá necesito llegar a ella cuanto antes y con vosotras…- señalé a sus pies- no podré ir muy rápido- resopló.

-Dejalo ir Luna, entiendo que está loco por llegar a mi niña… - dijo Ikuko y asentí contento que mi suegra me entendiera.

-¡Pero, es peligroso que vaya por ahí solo!- gritó mamá y le alcé ambas cejas- ¿Qué?

-Mamá, no creo que ni tú ni Ikuko pudieran hacer mucho por mi- dije siendo demasiado sincero y me miró dolida.

-¿Eso crees?- asentí, ahora mismo solo me importaba salir de aquí y llegar donde estaba el operativo para llegar a Serena el primero- ¡Pues vete!- cogió a Ikuko del brazo y se alejaron sin decir nada más.

-¡Mama, Ikuko tened cuidado y no os salgáis de la camino!- les grité antes que se alejaran demasiado, pero como era normal por el enfado, mi madre ni se volvió a mirarme… ¡Me parece que había sido demasiado duro con ella! Pero no podía culparme, tenía que llegar cuanto antes junto a Serena y ellas solo me atrasarían, así que subí de nuevo a la carretera y seguí el camino que deberíamos haber seguido en el coche hasta que escuché voces y por instinto me escondí.

-¡Maldita mujer! ¡En mi vida conocí a alguien tan cabezota como ella!- ¿Qué?

-¡Señor, debemos irnos ya o nos cogerán!- ¿Iban a escapar?

-¡No puedo irme sin ella! Hasta ahora no he perdido nada que quiero y ella no será la excepción- ¿Hablaba de Serena? ¿Se había escapado o la habían rescatado? Pero si era así ¿Porqué ese tipo seguía ahí y no arrestado? Algo de todo esto no me olía bien…

-¡Pero señor!…

-¡Como no te calles la maldita boca te pegaré un tiro entre ceja y ceja!- gritó con bastante autoridad y el tipo hizo lo que le pidió ¿Quién no? ¡Hasta a mi me dio miedo! - Dame tu arma, voy a ir por ella y la traeré a rastras si hace falta… Pero que me la llevo… Me la llevo.

Escuché algo de ruido y después nada más ¿Se habrían ido ya? Pero ¿Donde? ¿Serena estaba por aquí fuera? Cuando me aseguré que no habían nadie, miré alrededor al espeso bosque que se expandía a mi alrededor y entonces llamé a los chicos, debía informar de lo que escuché, no podía dejar que se escapara y mucho menos con Serena.

-Kakeru soy Darien… - suspiró.

-Ahora no puedo hablar, estamos en una situación algo complicada y…- lo corté antes que siguiera hablando para poder explicarme.

-Acabo de ver al caballero salir por la alambrada, según dice va por Serena que se le ha escapado…

-¿Qué? ¿Se escapó por otro lado? ¡Mierda!- lo escuché gritar a los que tenía al lado antes de volver al teléfono conmigo.

-Si… Debo ir por ella… No puedo dejar que se la lleve… -traté de explicarme.

-¡Darien! ¡Espera que lleguemos y la buscamos juntos, no queremos que os pase nada a ninguno!- dijo preocupado.

-Pero no puedo dejarlo, el tiempo apremia y necesito llegar a ella antes que él- suspiró rendido, sabía que iba a seguir mi camino.

-Está bien, ve con cuidado y deja el gps encendido para que te localicemos.

-¡De acuerdo… Los veo ahora!- colgué y fui lo mas silencioso que pude por el mismo lugar que lo había visto irse… Solo esperaba poder llegar a ella antes que lo hiciera él.

SPOV

¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo demonios iba a irme de aquí? No podía andar, me dolía el costado un montón y solo veía bosque a mi alrededor, nada ni nadie que pudiera ayudarme… Pero entonces la escuché…

-¡Serena!- ¿Estaba soñando o de verdad escuchaba la voz de mi madre? Sacudí la cabeza, no podía ser, seguro que el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en mi.

-¡Oh, dios es Serena! ¿Qué demonios haces ahí tirada?- ¿Luna? Me volví al sonido de sus voces y ya estaban las 2 junto a mi, con ¿Tacones y bolsos de salir? Me pasé la mano por la cara, esto debía ser un sueño… Seguramente al caer por el barranco debí golpearme la cabeza o algo así.

-¿Hija estás bien?-asentí no muy convencida.

-No estoy segura si estoy soñando o…- me interrumpieron.

-¡Pues claro que no!- dijo Luna- Hemos venido aquí a traer a Darien…- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Darien esta aquí?- asintió y miré a los lados esperando verlo, pero nada…Luna resopló antes de seguir hablando.

-Siguió la carretera porque lo íbamos a retrasar…- dijo de carrera y con un tono un tanto molesto- pero me alegro que te hayamos encontrado nosotras- sonreí sin muchas ganas.

-No sé si sea bueno…- me miré de nuevo el pie lastimado- Creo que no puedo caminar, me duele mucho el pie- se acercaron a mirar.

-No se ve muy bien Serena, te ayudaremos a caminar hasta donde están los chicos- dijo mamá y Luna la miró como si estuviera loca.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Que vengan ellos a aquí!- mamá resopló.

-¡Tienes razón, lo siento… Son los nervios!- negué sonriendo por lo bajo.

-¿Podéis hacer lo que sea ya? Me duele mucho- dije al fin y fue Luna la que reaccionó primero.

-¡Si querida lo siento!- se alejó para llamar por teléfono, mamá se agachó junto a mi.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- en ese momento no pude aguantar mi llanto y me abracé a ella llorando como una niña pequeña… No pude evitarlo- Shhhhh, tranquila, desahogate.

-¡Oh mamá, he pasado tanto miedo! ¡Pensé… pensé…!- se me formó un nudo en la garganta y ya no pude seguir hablando… Estuve un momento así, no podría decir exactamente cuanto, pero me sirvió de mucho…

-¡Ya vienen para acá! -dijo Luna junto a nosotras- Pero me ha dicho que nos escondamos, que ese tipo viene hacía aquí- me separé de mama y la miré asustada.

-¿Me ha seguido? - asintió -¡Mierda! Pensé que ya se habría ido o lo habrían cogido- negó con tristeza.

-Según Kelvin ha salido a buscarte, así que intenta agarrarte a nosotras y nos esconderemos entre la maleza- señaló un lugar cercano- no creo que nos encuentre- asentí no muy convencida.

-No sé si pueda andar algo- suspiraron.

-Lo intentaremos, si no puedes te llevaremos entre las 2 hacía allí- señaló el lugar de antes y abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿Cómo demonios iban a hacerlo con esos tacones? Ella debió intuir lo que pensaba ya que se los quitó.

-Ikuko, quítatelos – le ordenó señalando los suyos y los metió en el bolso- ya nos lo pondremos después- mamá hizo lo que le dijo y después intentaron levantarme, una vez que me enderezaron intenté apoyar el otro pie y no dolía, por lo que lo mejor era ir cojeando que en brazos de las 2…

-Creo que puedo ir a una pata- me miraron entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿No es mejor que te llevemos ambas?- negué, temía por lo que pudiera pasar y ellas insistieron- No creo que en tu estado sea conveniente que andes aunque sea a una pata- ¡Bien Serena piensa!

-No es nada…- quise quitarle importancia- Mientras antes empecemos antes nos esconderemos- las apremié, me miró algo desubicada pero asintió e hizo lo que le pedí.

-Lo haremos a tu manera, pero que conste que creo que lo mejor es que te llevemos tu madre y yo.

-Luna, mi hija es bastante cabezota como para convencerla de algo, así que si ella dice que lo hará cojeando… Lo haremos así- dijo sinceramente mi madre y la miré mal.

-Mamá, no es por nada pero temo que me caigan… Peso mucho para que me llevéis vosotras- me miraron mal ahora ellas.

-No pesas para nada… -dijo Luna muy decidida- y además- Luna y mama sacaron músculos del brazo contrario al que me sostenían- el gimnasio hace maravillas con estas 2 mujeres- no pude evitar reír.

-Si, ya veo… A mi sin embargo no me sirvió de mucho- pensé en voz alta… Solo para que me pegaran un tiro y lastimarme el pie cayendo por un terraplén, aunque eso fue más bien por correr y no mirar por donde iba. Solo esperaba que mi bebe estuviera bien… Empezaba a encontrarme un poco mal y no sabía si era por los nervios, el estrés o por la caída ...Pero no quería decirles nada por no preocuparlas, fuimos en silencio al lugar que señaló antes Luna, estaba apartado y entre la maleza, se veía perfecto, una vez allí nos sentamos… Me costó demasiado llegar y estaba rendida… Y la sensación de malestar cada vez era peor… Pero ya que fui yo la que se empeñó, no quería decir nada.

-¿Serena estás bien?- preguntó mamá, le asentí, aunque era mentira, pero ni de coña le decía nada a ninguna, seguro que se pondrían nerviosas y me contagiarían a mi más de lo que ya estaba.

-Si, solo estoy cansada- les mentí descaradamente y me miraron raro.

-No creo que estés bien- mamá me tocó la frente- ¡Dios, tienes fiebre!

-De verdad que estoy bien mamá, ya cuando llegue la ambulancia y me lleven al hospital, todo mejorará- dije muy convencida, aunque no lo estuviera tanto.

-Serena hija, me preocupas ¿Seguro que estás bien?- nada bien…Pensé, pero contesté todo lo contrario.

-Si mamá…

-¡Aquí estás!- gritó esa voz detrás nuestra- ¡Ahora mismo vendrás conmigo!

-¡No se te ocurra tocar a mi hija!- mamá se levantó y puso entre el y yo, Luna también la acompañó.

-Señora, no tengo tiempo de esto… O se quita o la quito yo de en medio…

-¡No nos quitaremos ninguna!… La policía está en camino…- entonces interrumpió muy enfadado.

-¡Con más razón debo llevármela!- gritó muy enfadado.

-¡NO!- gritaron de nuevo ambas y lo vi sacar un arma… Me puse nerviosa, debía hacer algo, aunque estaba algo mareada, no podía dejar que les disparara, miré alrededor y pude ver uno de los zapatos de mamá, eran de un tacón tan fino que me serviría como arma, lo cogí y lo escondí en mi espalda.

-Mamá.. Por favor…- le pedí.

-¡No cariño, no pienso dejar que te lleven!

-Ya ha escuchado a su hija… No creo que quiera que vea como mueren ambas… -Agaché la cabeza en rendición.

-Tiene razón mama… - esperé que se acercara pero no lo hizo, así que señalé mi pie lastimado- no puedo caminar.

-¡Mierda! Debería haber traído a uno de los imbéciles conmigo…- maldijo y se acercó a mi- Pero ya no hay remedio… - cuando llegó a la altura de ellas, las miró y les dijo- si me permiten…- les señaló a un lado con el arma y ellas se movieron a un lado sin estar muy convencidas…

-¡Maldito! Te cogerán y estarás en la cárcel mucho, mucho tiempo- le gritó mamá y el resopló.

-Eso será si consiguen atraparme…-dijo muy pagado de si mismo, se agachó a mi altura para cogerme y entonces fue cuando lo hice, aprovechando su cercanía cogí con fuerza el zapato y usando el tacón le di fuerte en la mano donde tenía el arma… Ésta salió disparada hacía donde estaban, mamá y Luna - ¡Maldita zorra!- al ver sus intenciones de pegarme le di un puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo agacharse y tocarse… Al ver la sangre que brotaba de su nariz, levantó la mano para pegarme pero …

-¡Tocas un pelo de mi hija y dispararé!…- lo amenazó mamá, se encontraba de pie a escasos metros nuestra y apuntando hacía él.

-¿Seguro que será capaz de disparar?- se vio algo dudosa, momento que el aprovechó de cogerme y ponerme como escudo- adelante dispare ahora- mamá se puso nerviosa.

-¿Serena?- negué, me levantó con bastante brusquedad, apenas me dio tiempo a reaccionar y el pie me dolía como el demonio, así que me sostuve con el pie bueno… El malestar cada vez era peor…Pero debía concentrarme en hacer algo, por nada del mundo quería irme con él y alejarme de todos mis seres queridos y sobre todo de Darien.

-Mamá… - suspiré, se me ocurrió algo, no quería que cambiaran las tornas de nuevo, era muy peligroso y loco, una suerte que yo fuera de las que hacían esas cosas.

-Deme el arma o le partiré el cuello a su hija- la amenazó y abrí los ojos de la impresión, mamá dudaba en si soltarla o no y entonces grité antes de actuar.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Dispara!- el apretó el agarre en mi cuello.

-No estás en posición de exigir nada.

-Eso es lo que tú crees… - el me miró extrañado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le di un codazo en el estómago, me soltó un segundo y me dejé caer al suelo.

-¡Ahora!- se oyó el disparo… Lo miré, se encontraba blanco y en shock, no sé si por el hecho de que le dispararan o porque ayudé y pensaba que me tenía bien cogida.

-¡Zorras!- fue lo último que dijo antes de desmayarse en el suelo…

-¿Lo maté?- preguntó mama algo nerviosa, Luna se acercó de forma cautelosa a mirarlo.

-No- dijo después de tomarle el pulso- todavía tiene pulso, pero está perdiendo mucha sangre, si la ambulancia no llega pronto no creo que lo consiga- no sabía si era mejor que muriera o no, pero al final pensé en voz alta.

-¡Que se joda!- dije y empezamos a reír las 3.

-Tienes razón… Dejaremos que el destino decida que pasará con el- se acercaron a mi…Cada vez me encontraba peor- Serena te veo muy mal ¿Seguro que estás bien?- afirmé aunque la cabeza me daba vueltas.

-Si… - fue lo último que dije antes de perder la consciencia.

DPOV

Seguí el camino por el que lo vi salir pero no podía ubicarlo… ¡Menuda mierda! Seguro que me entretuve más tiempo de la cuenta antes de seguirlo ¿Dónde se había metido? Era bueno para andar por aquí sin que se notara su presencia ¿Los chicos habrían llegado a ella o todavía no? Entonces noté mi móvil vibrar, le había quitado el sonido para que nadie indeseado pudiera escucharlo.

-¿Si?- contesté sin mirar quien era.

-¡Darien, menos mal que contestas!- dijo Kelvin desesperado.

-¿Que pasó?

-El operativo salió bien, atrapamos a todos sus hombres, pero el escapó como dijiste… Seguramente debe andar por donde estás tu, así que ten cuidado hasta que lleguemos…- rodé los ojos ¡Como si no lo supiera!- Además Serena apareció… - suspiré aliviado.

-¡Menos mal! ¿Está bien? ¿Puedo hablar con ella?- pregunté algo ansioso y el resopló antes de hablar.

-Tenemos que ir por ella todavía… Nos llamó tu madre…- abrí los ojos sorprendido- Por lo visto la encontraron en el camino cuando se dirigían hacía aquí y por lo que me contó Luna no se encuentra muy bien…

-¿Qué? ¿Tiene algo? ¿Se lastimó? ¿Ese tipo la tocó? ¡Lo voy a matar si fue así!…

-Se cayó y está lastimada, vamos en camino con la ambulancia… Así que solo ten cuidado, seguro que debe rondar muy cerca…

-Si, pero todavía no lo veo… Es bueno… Llevo bastante rato intentando dar con él y nada- suspiró.

-Ten cuidado Darien, es peligroso y tememos que sea capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Lo tendré, te dejo que no quiero que el hablar me delate.

-De acuerdo, recuerda ten cuidado- colgué y me maldije a mi mismo ¿Como iba a mirar a mi madre a la cara? Ellas la habían encontrado y cuidado cuando debería ser yo quien lo hiciera… ¡Maldita sea! Las dejé para encontrarla yo más rápido y al final fueron ellas las que lo hicieron…

Debía darme prisa en encontrarlas… Me tiré dando vueltas un buen rato hasta que escuché un disparo y me puse muy nervioso… Fui muy asustado al lugar del que procedía el ruido y me encontré con una escena dantesca… El tipo yacía a un lado herido, Ikuko estaba con un arma en su mano junto a Serena, ésta se encontraba inconsciente y mamá estaba llamando por teléfono… Corrí donde estaba Ikuko y Serena…

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Está bien?- negó y me puse más nervioso- ¿Está herida?- volvió a negar.

-No lo sé… Se desmayó después de disparar a…- no pudo seguir hablando por el llanto pero señaló al tipo en el suelo y ya me podía imaginar lo que pasó.

-¿A la ambulancia le queda mucho?- ella volvió a negar, me quedó claro que no sacaría mucho de ella y fui a por mamá- ¿Mamá vienen en camino?- asintió.

-Dicen que están al llegar…- al ver mi cara de preocupación siguió- Hijo, Serena fue muy valiente pero el cansancio ha debido pasarle factura- suspiré rendido ¡Solo necesitaba que un médico me dijera que ambos estaban bien!…Era lo único que me tranquilizaría.

-Eso espero…- me cogió la mano y la apretó- sé que no es un buen momento pero … Debiste seguir con nosotras… - dijo con bastante ironía y resoplé.

-Lo sé, pero jamás pensé en que se escaparía- ella me miró incrédula.

-¿En serio? - le alcé una ceja- si eso crees no conoces a Serena…- sus ojos brillaban de orgullo- Si hubieras visto como a pesar de su situación lo desarmó y como se apartó para que Ikuko pudiera dispararle…-abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Ella hizo todo eso herida? -asintió muy orgullosa.

-¡Por supuesto que si!… ¡Es la mejor nuera que haya podido tener!- me abrazó y le devolví el abrazo- tienes suerte de tenerla en tu vida Darien…- me apretó más fuerte- y si lo echas a perder… te mataré- dijo y tras un tenso silencio empezamos a reír.

-Lo tendré en cuenta mamá, pero si no estoy equivocado, tu deberías mirar por mi no por ella- me rodó los ojos.

-Yo miro por quien se merece mi admiración, en este caso es ella- la señaló con la cabeza- cuando tu hagas algo como eso entonces lo haré contigo… - volví a reír, adoraba eso de mi madre… En eso llegaron todos y pude ver a un Kelvin nervioso venir hacía nosotros.

-¿Dónde está Serena?- preguntó preocupado.

-Allí- lo llevé junto a ella, enseguida los paramédicos se la llevaron a la ambulancia y en otra se llevaron al tipo… Esperaba que le cayeran muchos años de cárcel por esto...¡Maldito lunático! Por poco pierdo a mi Serena y mi hijo… ¡Dios mi hijo!- ¡Tengan cuidado que está embarazada!- Asintieron y cuando llegó el momento de ir uno con ella dejé que fuera Ikuko, aunque me dolía el alma de dejarla ir sin mi, entendía la situación de su madre, además estaba en shock por todo y debían atenderla también… Yo me iría con Kelvin para el hospital… La policía se encargaría de todo lo relativo al caso y esperaba que no saliera nunca de la cárcel… Con todo esto ya tendrían todo lo suficiente para acabar con él…

-¿Vamos Darien?- me preguntó Kelvin, me había quedado ensimismado mirando como se alejaba la ambulancia con Serena y su madre dentro.

-Si…

-¡Voy con vosotros!- vino mamá junto a mi con los zapatos en la mano, ambos la miramos extrañados-¿Qué? - rodó los ojos -Tuve que quitármelos para ayudar a Serena- asentimos y nos metimos en el coche.

Llegamos al hospital entre la continua charla de mi madre explicando como la encontraron , ayudaron y lo que pasó cuando el tipo apareció… Mientras más ahondaba en ello mas escalofríos me daban, no entendía como había podido hacer todo eso estando en la situación que estaba, ya no solo era por el embarazo si no por su estado, estaba herida y convaleciente y aun así…Mi Serena era extraordinaria.

-¿Vamos Darien?- asentí.

-Si… Necesito saber que están bien… - mamá puso su mano en mi brazo.

-Lo estarán Darien, es una mujer muy fuerte, ya lo verás- suspiré, bajamos del coche y nos encaminamos dentro del hospital, nos indicaron la sala de espera y allí estuvimos esperando por noticias… Llegaron todos para saber como estaba… Me aislé un poco porque no me apetecía hablar, solo quería saber que estaban bien…

-¿Familia de Serena Tsukino?- salió por fin un médico preguntando y fui corriendo donde estaba.

-¡Nosotros! - dije bastante nervioso, su padre se puso junto a mi, Ikuko no pudo hacerlo pues estaba algo sedada y se encontraba mareada.

-Bien, Serena está estable, hemos tenido que arreglar un derrame interno de la herida que le cerraron… Seguramente en la caída debió abrirse… El pie se lo hemos tenido que escayolar, pero solo será una semana… Tiene una fisura, así la hinchazón bajará pronto… - me quedé esperando algo de mi bebé pero al ver que no seguía tuve que preguntar.

-¿Y mi hijo como está?- el doctor sonrió.

-Está bien, no hubo ninguna complicación – ahora sonreí yo… ¡Estaba muy feliz y solo quería verla y besarla! Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y sonreí.

-¿Puedo verla?- asintió.

-Claro que si, solo que no la alteren mucho… La hemos sedado para que descanse un poco… - asentí- Así que pasen a verla de a uno o 2 como mucho- dijo mirando a sus padres, luego nos miró a todos y asentimos… - ¡Bien siganme…- lo seguimos hasta su habitación y una vez allí- aquí es! Ya ustedes se deciden para entrar a verla de a poco- dijo y se fue.

-Darien, entra tu primero… Ikuko y yo esperaremos…-dijo Kenji y se lo agradecía en el alma.

-¡Pero papá yo quiero verla!- dijo Andrew mirándome de una forma nada amistosa.

-Andrew, necesito hablar con ella… Por favor… - debió notar algo en mi mirada que asintió y no volvió a quejarse, entonces cogí la manilla, giré y entré… Una vez lo hice, la imagen que vi me dejó estupefacto, no podía creer que a pesar de todo se viera más hermosa que nunca…El verla solo hizo más firme mi decisión.

SPOV

¡Oh dios! Me sentía como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima… Abrí los ojos para encontrarme en un hospital…Eso era bueno o eso esperaba, al abrir los ojos del todo me di cuenta que había alguien junto a mi que no conocía.

-¡Hola señorita Tsukino! ¿Cómo se encuentra?- me fijé que llevaba una bata médica.

-Me duele todo…- rió y asintió.

-No me extraña, después de todo lo que ha pasado lo extraño sería que estuviera bien- abrí los ojos de la impresión y me asustó.

-¿Mi bebé está bien?- pregunté muy preocupada y asintió.

-Si, está bien… Lo decía por lo del tiro, los puntos, la caída… - suspiré aliviada ¡Me había dado un susto de muerte!

-¡Gracias a dios! ¡Me asusté cuando dijo eso!- el médico me miró y rió- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- negó intentando esconder la risa pero fallando miserablemente.

-No es nada… Es que yo… -seguía riendo sin parar- Lo siento, sé que no debería pero me hace gracia su forma de hablar a pesar de todo…- reí también yo.

-Si… Me lo suelen decir… Aunque si hablara con Mina se daría cuenta que yo apenas tengo gracia- dije recordando las ocurrencias de mi amiga, el volvió a reír de nuevo y me contagió a mi de nuevo.

-Le inyectaré un calmante para los dolores y e iré a informar a su familia para que pasen a verla- asentí muy contenta ¡Estaba deseando hablar con Darien sobre el bebé!

-¡Si por favor!- me sonrió y se fue… Me eché hacía atrás con los ojos cerrados y recordando como la que debía ser la mejor noche de mi vida se convirtió en la peor… ¡Dios! Solo esperaba que todo esto le hubiera dado su merecido a ese tipo… Entonces lo recordé… Mamá le disparó y no se veía muy bien que digamos… ¿Se moriría? ¿O ya se habría recuperado? No creía que fuera tan rápido… Entonces escuché la puerta y al alzar la vista lo vi, me miraba con adoración y ahí supe que había elegido bien… Darien nos aceptaba a ambos y me quería de la misma forma que yo a el…

-Serena…- dijo y se acercó a mi de forma cautelosa, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca tiré de el hacía mi para darle un beso en el que le di a conocer todos mis sentimientos… Aunque en el fondo sabía que los conocía, nunca estaba de más, nos besamos con pasión, pero noté algo de tension en él… Al separarme lo miré seria.

-¿Qué pasa Darien?- el se sentó junto a mi y tras tragar un poco siguió.

-No me importa que no sea una enorme fiesta, que estemos solos y en un lugar como este…- señaló con las manos la habitación y me quedé algo perdida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- a continuación, se puso en una rodilla, sacó una cajita de su bolsillo, la abrió y me la dio… En ella estaba el anillo más bonito que había visto nunca, nada ostentoso y muy fino, justo como a mi me gustaba- ¡Oh, Darien!- se me saltaron las lágrimas de la emoción.

-Serena, te amo… Y quiero que seas mía para siempre ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- las palabras no me salían por el enorme nudo que se formó en mi garganta, así que asentí con la cabeza, se levantó, sacó el anillo de la caja y me lo puso en el dedo- En cuanto salgas de aquí, daremos una gran fiesta de compromiso y nos casaremos lo antes posible- reí emocionada.

-¿Tanta prisa tienes?- cogió mi mano, miró el anillo y luego a mi.

-Quiero estar casado cuando nazca nuestra hija y supongo que no querrás hacerlo estando muy avanzado tu estado…- reí por su delicadeza de no decir gorda.

-Tienes razón… Pero ¿Porque no esperamos que nazca y…?- no me dejó terminar la frase y puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

-¡Ni loco! Nos casaremos cuanto antes y nada ni nadie nos separará nunca- entonces recordé al tipo.

-¿El… se encuentra bien o murió?- negó algo incómodo.

-No murió…- se sentó de nuevo junto a mi- pero no quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo contigo hablando de ese imbécil- reí y asentí.

-Tienes razón, lo siento… - eché mi cabeza sobre él-solo pensaba en que todo hubiera acabado.

-Lo está- me besó la cabeza- la policía tiene todo lo que necesita, solo queda que salga del hospital y lo lleven a la cárcel - sonreí.

-Me alegro… Así podré ir tranquila a donde quiera y no tendremos que tener una prisión por casa- dije sinceramente y rió.

-¿Eso te parece nuestra casa?- me separé de el y le alcé una ceja.

-¿A ti no? Con tanta seguridad, cámaras… - iba enumerando pero me besó parando lo que decía.

-Te amo…

-Y yo a ti…

-Y en cuanto salgas de aquí iremos a poner una fecha… Y la fiesta de aniversario… - me alejé sobresaltada.

-¡Mierda! ¡La fiesta!- rió de mi reacción.

-Podemos posponerla para la semana que viene… ¿Qué te parece?- asentí más tranquila.

-Si, le diré a Mina que se encargue de todo- me besó el tope de la cabeza.

-Lo hará sin problemas… - me acercó a el y nos volvimos a besar de nuevo, si no fuera por los dolores y el lugar, lo habría montado aquí mismo ¡Dios, como me ponía! - ahora…- se alejó de mi y se puso en pie- debo dejar que pasen el resto a verte- resoplé algo decepcionada, a pesar de querer ver a todos, quería pasar tiempo a solas y hablar de todo.

-¡Vaya! ¿Luego te quedarás conmigo?- asintió- Tendremos mucho que hablar.

-Lo importante ya lo hemos aclarado- cogió mi mano y acarició el anillo- serás mi esposa y seremos unos padres muy felices- sonreí.

-De acuerdo - me dio un ligero beso de nuevo en los labios y salió… A continuación fueron entrando todos a verme y cada uno de ellos se alegró de que estuviera bien y de regreso… Yo por mi parte solo me alegraba de saber que todo había acabado con el caballero… Pero quedaba el juicio y por supuesto mi fiesta, quería hacer algo especial y ya tenía al indicado o indicados…

-Rei… ¿Te importa decirle a Mina y Kaname que entren juntos por favor?- ella asintió algo extrañaba de mi petición.

-Claro que si Sere…- me dio un beso en la mejilla y antes de salir me dijo- te quiero Sere, nos vemos mañana- sonreí en respuesta, yo también las quería a todas como hermanas… Esperé hasta que los escuché entrar peleando como siempre.

-¡No deberías andar diciendo piropos a otro hombre con el tuyo aquí!

-No es nada malo que le diga a un amigo que se ve guapo.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Apenas nos conocemos!

-El loco eres tú… Nos conocemos lo suficiente, además Armand me entiende y acepta como soy.

-Si, por eso me miró como si quisiera matarme.

-¡Exagerado! - entonces me miraron y pararon de hablar.

-¡Sere! -Mina se tiró encima mío y se quedó un rato ahí llorando, la intenté calmar mientras que Kaname se sentó junto a mi en el otro lado.

-Te ves bien para lo ocurrido- sonreí.

-Gracias…-Mina me interrumpió.

-¡Oh, Sere! Me siento tan culpable por lo del disparo, no tenía ni idea de vuestro plan… Me entró el pánico que te llevaran… No pensé … Y…-decidí cortar su sufrimiento.

-Tranquila Mina, no pasa nada… Lo importante es que todo pasó y podré volver a mi vida aburrida de antes- Kaname me alzó una ceja.

-¿Tu vida era aburrida?- señaló disimuladamente a Mina, le entrecerré los ojos- ¡Dejame dudarlo!- rodé los ojos.

-En cierto modo… -Después de calmar a Mina me puse a hablar mas seria con ellos.

-Chicos, si os he llamado es porque necesito vuestra ayuda con algo importante- ambos abrieron los ojos de más.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Kaname muy curioso.

-Vamos a volver a hacer la fiesta la semana entrante…- asintieron – y necesito que preparéis algo especial a petición mía.

-¿Y eso sería para… ?- preguntó Kaname más curioso todavía y rodé los ojos.

-¿Para quién crees que podría hacer algo especial?- dije con algo de sarcasmo en mi voz, Mina sonrió en entendimiento y Kaname saltó con una de sus bromas.

-Por mi está bien…- me guiñó el ojo- sabes que me encantan las sorpresas- reí y negué con la cabeza.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es para ti?- pregunté divertida y el sonrió.

-Que me quieres- dijo guiñando un ojo y suspiré antes de contestar con toda sinceridad.

-Si… Pero solo como amigo… Y esto es para algo más profundo… - le dije de forma divertida para quitarle hierro al asunto, él fingió tristeza.

-¡Me rompes el corazón!- Mina y yo le alzamos una ceja mientras escondíamos la risa.

-¿Alguien ser ríe cuando haces esas bromas?- soltó Mina de repente y fue lo que nos hizo romper en carcajadas los 3.

-Algunas veces… - respondió divertido, le di un ligero golpe en el costado para que se centrara en lo que tenía que decir y dejara las bromas a un lado… Estaba decidida a darle a Darien la mejor sorpresa de su vida…

-Bien chicos…- cuando los vi atentos a lo que iba a decir continué- Escuchad con atención… Esto es lo que haremos…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, en especial a: Sheiks, yssareyes48, ELIZABETH2261, Serenity usagi, Maryels y Alex Mar Zarbritz por comentar en el anterior ¡Muchas gracias, lo agradezco mucho!**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	34. Capítulo 33

**CAPÍTULO 33**

SPOV

Cuando me aseguré que ya estaban lo suficiente atentos los 2, procedí a hablar.

-Os necesito a ambos para que me ayudéis a preparar el jardín de mi casa para celebrar mi boda con Darien lo antes posible- ambos abrieron los ojos como platos y asintieron- aunque antes tengo que hacer que quiten toda esa mierda de las cámaras de mi casa- suspiré frustrada- es lo primero que haré, debo hablar con Kelvin para que lo desmonte todo y así podéis empezar con ello- los miré suplicante- ¿Porque cuento con vosotros verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que si preciosa!- respondió Kaname y Mina asintió, se quedo un momento pensativa y demasiado en silencio para ser ella.

-¿Y no te da morbo hacerlo delante de ellas?- preguntó de repente con mirada soñadora- ¡A mi me encantaría poder hacerlo y sobre todo verlo después!- me sonrojé instantáneamente y al desviar la mirada a Kaname, este sonreía.

-Si…- me miró con picardía- a mi también me gustaría verlos- rió más fuerte y le di un codazo.

-¡Dejad de decir tonterías y centrémonos en lo importante!- dije dando por zanjado el asunto de las cámaras y el sexo- Necesito que Darien no sospeche nada…- toqué el anillo de mi dedo - el me dio una buena sorpresa y quiero compensarle… - Mina dirigió su mirada al mismo y gritó como loca.

-¡Oh dios!- me agarró la mano para verlo mejor- ¡Estás comprometida!- asentí y me abrazó muy fuerte, tanto que me dolió todo, al emitir un leve quejido Kaname la apartó de mi.

-Mina, por favor compórtate, esta convaleciente todavía- lo hizo y me miró apenada.

-Lo siento Sere, ya sabes que me emociono y me pongo así- le sonreí.

\- Te conozco de sobra Mina, no te preocupes- le guiñé el ojo y le sonreí de vuelta.

\- Pensé que ibas a casarte pero sin comprometerte oficialmente- me guiñó- ya sabes que prácticamente lo están.

-Si, mi relación ya es como si estuviera legalmente casada, así que después de esto- les enseñé mi anillo- Quiero darle yo esa sorpresa, ambos lo deseamos y se me apetece hacerlo así- sonreí para mis adentros pensando en su reacción ese día- ¡Pero lo primero que hay que hacer es quitar todo eso! Luego quiero que empecéis con todo lo necesario- les sonreí en agradecimiento- si hace falta buscáis un organizador de bodas, pero eso sí…- los señalé con el dedo muy seria- que sea discreto no quiero que la prensa monte un circo con esto y estropee mi sorpresa- sonrieron ambos.

-Pero necesitaremos entrar en tu casa… ¿Que haremos con Darien?- preguntó muy curiosa Mina.

-Cuando ya me digáis un día concreto, me lo llevaré unos días antes a un viaje de relax para que así podáis preparar todo sin inconvenientes - ya me imaginaba como los pasaríamos…

-Así que te vas de relax con el futuro papá- dijo Kaname a la vez que se sentaba junto a mi y me sonrojé de inmediato, aunque hubiera confianza me incomodaba hablar de sexo con él.

-Si… yo… - rió más fuerte.

-¡No tienes que explicarme nada! Me imagino como llegaste a ese estado, lo único que lamento no haber sido yo el que lo consiguiera- me guiñó el ojo y le di un codazo.

-¡Deja ya las bromas!… ¡No ves que me sonrojas!- Mina rió.

-No creo que lo diga de broma- le entrecerré los ojos y ella los rodó.

-Solo digo la verdad… - miró a Kaname- ¿O vas a decirme que no lo has dicho en serio?- el me miró y asintió.

-La verdad es que si, pero respeto tu decisión de estar con el y valoro nuestra amistad demasiado para arriesgarla por algo así- sonreí.

-Yo también aprecio la tuya… - hice cara de enojada- ¡Y estoy convencida que a Darien no le hará mucha gracia oírte decir nada de eso!- rompió a reír a carcajadas.

-Lo sé… Y eso me divierte de Chiba… Se enoja con mucha facilidad por nada…- rodé los ojos.

-Ahora en serio… No creo que ahora con todo esto sea conveniente hacerlo enojar- me dio un pellizco en la mejilla.

-Lo trataré con la mayor dulzura que pueda… ¡Por cierto!- gritó antes de volver a hablar- Zafiro tiene algo importante que hablar contigo…

-Pues dile que pase después… pero por favor- miré a Mina principalmente- No quiero que lo de mi boda salga de aquí…Las invitaciones hazlas de forma discreta y todas en el momento que sepas la fecha, no me gustaría que faltara nadie- Mina asintió haciendo un gesto con el brazo al aire- y lo más importante que sea lo antes posible.

-¡Seremos los mejores!- gritó Mina señalándose a ella y a Kaname- ¡Organizaremos la boda del año y te prometo que Darien no sospechará nada hasta que se vea en el altar!- les sonreí en agradecimiento.

-¿Aunque tendremos que hacerlo antes de la boda de Amy o después?- preguntó Kaname.

-Lo mejor sería que fuera antes pero si no se puede lo dejaremos para después.

-Hablas con súper Mina- hizo un gesto como si fuera superman- Kaname y yo nos miramos y aguantamos las ganas de reír, Mina era todo un caso- ¡Lo lograré antes!- miró a Kaname- Así que vas a tener que ponerte las pilas en esto y dejar de picotear por ahí…- Kaname junto a mi resopló y ahí no pude evitar mi risa.

-No creo que el hecho que yo picotee- hizo comillas con las manos- sea inconveniente para lograrlo.

-De acuerdo… Solo que sea esto tu prioridad- se puso en arras- y si te llamo me atiendas enseguida, es lo mínimo que debes hacer- volví a reír y Kaname me entrecerró los ojos.

-No le veo la gracia hermosa- dijo muy serio aunque en el fondo sabía que a él también se la hacía.

-Yo sí- me dirigí a Mina de nuevo- solo intenta que la mía no sea inconveniente para ella, si puede ser antes bien pero si no lo dejas para después… Deberás hacerte cargo de los trajes, el mío lo veré en alguna escapada de Darien… Sólo ten en cuenta que quiero hacerlo antes que se note mi barriga.

-¡Lo haré pronto!… La de Amy es en 1 mes… Seguro que consigo hacerlo en menos… - me miró expectante- Tal vez podamos prepararlo en 2 semanas - miró a Kaname que asintió.

-Por mi no hay problema, podemos conseguir que sean en 2 semanas así luego tendréis tiempo de la luna de miel antes de la boda de Amy- dijo y les sonreí.

-Sabía que vosotros erais los indicados- abrí los brazos para que se acercaran y los abracé- ¡Os quiero mucho chicos!

-¡Y nosotros a ti, preciosa!

-¿Sere?…- preguntó Mina.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué hago con Michiru?… No sé exactamente que pasó entre vosotras pero noto que algo ocurrió y no sé si debo invitarla o no.

-Invítala, yo hablaré con ella para intentar aclarar nuestros malentendidos- de todas formas no podía olvidar nuestra amistad de la noche a la mañana.

-Ok… ¡Será la boda del año!- le entrecerré los ojos.

-No quiero nada fuera de lo normal, algo íntimo- miré a Kaname- espero que puedas controlarla- sonrió.

-¡Por supuesto que si!- me guiñó el ojo- he lidiado con gatas peores- volví a darle un codazo.

-¡Kaname!

-¡Eh, no es nada malo!

-Además yo me considero una muy fácil de amansar- dijo Mina y le reproché con la mirada.

-Tu deberías empezar a comportarte… Vas a ser mamá y estás comprometida- rodó los ojos.

-Todavía no llevo un anillo en el dedo… Además…- me guiñó- Sabes que lo digo en broma, estoy feliz con Armand, no quiero joderlo- sonreí orgullosa que por fin asentara la cabeza con alguien que la merecía.

-Eso espero, es un gran hombre… ¿Y de Mal has vuelto a saber algo?- Kaname rió y ella lo miró mal.

-Se presentó aquí como loco cuando se enteró de tu estado- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Y eso porqué?- rodó los ojos.

-Ni idea… Ya sabes anda mal de la cabeza- rodé los ojos.

-¿Pero contigo esta bien o todavía no?- le quitó importancia con la mano.

-La verdad es que no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, si quiere hacerse cargo bien y si no puedo hacerlo sola…- la interrumpí.

-Nunca estarás sola, estamos todos contigo y el bebé, además no debes olvidar que tienes a Armand a tu lado que según he oído lo pasó muy mal con tu locura- dije refiriéndome a lo del secuestro y ella resopló.

-Si lo sé… Pero no podía dejarte ir y quedarme sin hacer nada, fue lo único que se me ocurrió- rodé los ojos.

-¡Tu siempre tan dramática!…- reímos los 3.

-Si hubiera sabido que todo estaba controlado no lo hubiera hecho- suspiré.

-Ni los chicos ni la policía quería que lo supiera nadie mas que nosotros, pero lo importante es que ya salimos de eso- sonrió.

-Si… ¡Por fin lo conseguimos! Pero ahora mejor le decimos a Zaf que pase antes de dormirte, te veo algo cansada- asentí.

-Será lo mejor- miré la hora- Darien debe estar a poco de llegar.

-Seguramente…- me dieron ambos un beso y salieron…Enseguida llegó Zaf junto a mi que de dio un gran abrazo.

-¡Enhorabuena Sere! Me alegro verte tan feliz- se separó de mi y me acarició la cara como solía hacer hace mucho tiempo- Gracias a ti yo también lo soy- sonreí.

-Solo han sido situaciones casuales que nos han llevado a ambos al amor- reímos ambos.

-Si… Estoy feliz por varias cosas, una es por Zero, otra por todo lo que estás ayudando a la recuperación de mi hermano sin tener porqué…- iba a contestar pero con un gesto de la mano me hizo callar- y lo último y más importante es que por fin te veo feliz y eso me llena de felicidad - abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-Siempre lo he sido- me miró alzando una ceja, aunque sabía a que se refería no quería hablar de ello.

-De todas formas dicho queda… -me dio un beso en la frente- ahora te dejaré que descanses, te quiero mucho Sere y ten en cuenta que siempre podrás contar conmigo- lo abracé.

-Gracias… Lo mismo te digo Zaf… - después de un largo abrazo me dio otro beso en la mejilla y se fue. Me quedé pensativa un momento imaginando la forma de hacer todo lo que tenía en mente…Pero estaba demasiado cansada para poder concentrarme bien, tal vez durmiera algo en lo que viniera Darien, así que me eché a un lado y me dispuse a dormir… Tenía muchas cosas que organizar para nuestro viaje sorpresa y sobre todo para la boda…

DPOV

Me repetía a mi mismo que debía darle un tiempo para que los demás también pudieran verla y ver como estaba pero lo único que quería es que se fueran para poder estar con ella a solas y poder hablar tranquilamente de todo lo que tenía en mente… Necesitaba abrazarla y disfrutar de mi nueva paternidad…

-¡Tu!- llegó de repente Malaquite junto a mi gritando.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? Baja la voz estamos en un hospital- le reproché y se acercó a mi tambaleándose, ahí me di cuenta que había bebido más de la cuenta- ¿Estás borracho?

-¡Callate! ¡Yo debería ser tú!- entrecerré los ojos.

-¿De qué hablas? No te entiendo nada- rodó los ojos y me miró como si fuera idiota por no entenderlo.

-El bebé debería ser mío- esperaba que no fuera por donde me imaginaba o iba a romperle la cara.

-¿Que bebé dices?- resopló.

-¡Pues el de Serena! ¿Quién mas?- ¡Maldito Imbécil! El hecho que estuviera borracho no era motivo para decirme algo así, iba a cogerlo de la camisa cuando Zero y Zafiro se pusieron entre ambos.

-Mal deberías irte a casa a dormir la mona…- le dijo Zero pero el negó y me señaló.

-El me la robó… Yo debería ser tú…- lo miré furioso.

-¡No consiento que hables así de mi mujer y menos delante mía!…¡Ella nunca fue tuya!- otra vez me eché hacía delante para echarme sobre él pero Zafiro me paró.

-Darien, no esté en sus 5 sentidos, no le hagas caso, podrían echarte y no podrías quedarte con Serena- asentí pero no podía apartar mi fúrica mirada de Malaquite.

-Tu y yo amigo vamos a ir a tu casa y vas a dormir esta borrachera que llevas- le dijo Zero y el lo miró con horror.

-¡No pienso dejarte llevarme a casa! - intentó apartarlo sin éxito- No estoy tan borracho como para verte sexy- reí a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo y Zero me miró enojado.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia Chiba?- intenté explicar, pero la palabras no salían de mi a causa de la risa…

-No es nada… es ...que… - por más que intentaba no podía parar de reír y hasta Zafiro empezó a mirarme molesto, no quería que lo tomaran a mal, pero el hecho que Malaquite pensara que lo querían llevar a casa para otra cosa me hizo mucha gracia - lo siento…

-No veo la gracia de nada - dijo Zafiro cruzado de brazos.

-Ni yo…- dijo Malaquite - No quiero que me estrenen ese lugar… Ahí esta terminantemente prohibida la entrada…- volvió a decir y ahí ya solo me faltó tirarme al suelo de tanto reír…A pesar de lo ocurrido anteriormente esto lo alivió bastante, mi risa se salió tanto de control que incluso vino un médico a llamarme la atención…

-¿Le importaría bajar el volumen?- asentí intentando hacerlo, luego se volvió a Malaquite- y usted no debería venir bebido a un lugar como este- lo reprendió.

-Yo estoy bien… Solo algo mareado del calor…- le dijo muy serio, creo que su estado era tal que hasta el lo creía y otra vez tuve que apretarme la boca para no reír.

-Será mejor que retiren a su amigo para que descanse- le dijo a Zero que es el que estaba junto a el y asintió, cuando el médico se hubo retirado se me escapó una carcajada y me volvió a mirar mal.

-Como te sigas riendo así te llevaremos los 2 a ti a casa… - abrí los ojos con horror.

-¿Que? ¡Ni hablar! Yo me quedo aquí con Serena - sonrió con malicia.

-Puedo dejar a Zaf con ella- lo miró y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Y yo lo haría más que encantado- ahora lo miré mal yo.

-No pienso dejarla con nadie que no sea yo…

-Nosotros también podemos quedarnos - dijeron a la vez Andrew y Sammy junto a nosotros.

-No… Yo seré el que se quede - me miraron mal los 2.

-¿Porqué no podemos hacerlo nosotros? - me preguntaron muy serios.

-No es por nada pero quiero ser yo el que lo haga… Necesito hablar con ella- dije intentando que no insistiera y el me alzó una ceja.

-Pensé que ya lo habías hecho cuando te dejamos entrar el primero - dijo con mucho retintín ¡Mierda!

-No quise abarcarla mucho tiempo y me fui antes para dejaros verla, solo me dio tiempo de hacer lo importante- sonrió.

-Si ya vi el anillo que le diste- dijo intentando esconder el orgullo y la alegría tras sus palabras, a pesar de todo sabía que me apreciaba aunque se hiciera el duro delante de los demás.

-Si, teníamos pensado hacerlo en la fiesta…- resoplé- pero como todos sabemos lo que ocurrió- asintieron- no quería esperar más tiempo y ya es mi prometida- dije orgulloso y les guiñé el ojo- y espero casarnos muy pronto…

-Eso me reconforta- dijo Sammy pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros- no me gustaría que mi hermanita fuera madre soltera- rodé los ojos- así que si lo hacéis antes de que nazca mi sobrina mucho mejor- entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Sobrina?- asintió.

-Estoy convencido que tendré una sobrina igual de hermosa que mi hermanita.

-¿Y no puede parecerse a su papá?- negó espantado y rodé los ojos.

-Entonces no sería hermosa…-rió y lo miré mal.

-¡Chicos no seamos crueles! - dijo de repente Zafiro- No queremos que se nos altere y se desmaye de nuevo- empezaron todos a reír a carcajadas y me crucé de brazos mirándolos enojado.

-¡No le veo la gracia! Fue la tensión del momento…-Intenté justificarme-Fue un cúmulo de muchas cosas lo que me llevó a desmayarme y lo sabéis- los señalé con el dedo muy enfadado.

-¡No te preocupes!- dijo Zero entre risas - Por lo menos ahora estamos en un hospital para que te atiendan enseguida…- y estallaron en risas de nuevo, cuando iba a contestarles y no de muy buenos modos llegaron Kenji y papá junto a mi.

-Hijo, necesitamos hablar contigo a solas un momento.

-Por supuesto- los miré a todos enojado ya que todavía seguían muertos de la risa y los acompañé a la cafetería, miré el reloj, no quería que pasara el tiempo de visitas y no hubiera llegado con Serena, ya faltaba poco ¡Menos mal! Solo quería acurrucarme junto a ella y descansar tranquilos de una vez por todas.

-No te preocupes hijo - me sacó la voz de Kenji de mis pensamientos -no te quitaremos mucho tiempo- asentí, una vez que nos sentamos y pedimos algo de beber empezaron a hablar muy serios.

-Hemos estado hablando con la policía y los chicos de Kelvin- hicieron un breve silencio- y ven el caso prácticamente ganado- suspiré tranquilo por eso, ese tipo recibiría su merecido de una vez por todas- Pero tiene muchas influencias y lo más seguro es que lo extraditen donde quiera y cumpla menos condena de la que merece.

-¡Mierda! - golpeé la mesa frustrado.

-Darien, nosotros estamos igual que tu, solo hemos querido comentarte para informarte, solo lo sabemos nosotros- se miraron entre si y luego a mi- y veíamos justo que tu también lo supieras.

-¿Me estáis diciendo que Serena no debe enterarse?

-No, solo lo dejamos a tu elección, yo por mi parte lo dejaría estar como esta, de todas maneras ella no tiene porque saber donde esta cumpliendo su pena ni si lo hará el tiempo que le echen, hemos hecho un escrito para que no se pida su presencia en el juicio, no creo que en su estado sea lo más conveniente- asentí de acuerdo.

-Si, yo también lo creo… Espero que se haga bien justicia y si luego se lo llevan lejos mejor para nosotros, lo que si me aseguraré de pedir una orden de alejamiento solo por si acaso - me sonrieron ambos.

-Darien, estoy muy orgulloso de ti -me dijo papá con los ojos algo acuosos- nunca pensé que llegaría el día que te viera así tan feliz y a punto de casarte.

-¡Ni yo! - hice un amago de sonrisa- Pero desde el momento que me crucé con ella algo en mi cambió…- Kenji sonrió y me interrumpió.

-Podemos decir que ambos encontrasteis a vuestra alma gemela- sonreí ampliamente.

-Nunca creí en esas cosas… - ¿Y como hacerlo después de lo que me pasó en la universidad?- Pero Serena me ha hecho cambiar hasta el extremo de creerlo - reímos los 3.

-Si, mi hija hacía mucho tiempo no era tan feliz como ahora - dijo Kenji y se quedó un momento triste y en silencio, entendía el malestar que podía haberle ocasionado el hecho de verla sola desde lo que ocurrió con Zafiro, solo espero que nunca se entere de la verdad de entonces, estoy convencido que lo mataría con sus propias manos.

-Ambos no lo eramos- le dije apretando su mano sobre la mesa- pero la vida nos dio la oportunidad de conocernos y estar juntos - le guiñé el ojo y sonrió- y espero que sea para siempre.

-Mi nieta en camino es la primera prueba de que todo va bien -dijo Kenji sonriendo, papá le siguió y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, pero acabé acompañándolos en sus risas.

-¿Porqué os empeñáis en decir que será niña?- pregunté algo desconcertado.

-Porque tenemos esa intuición - me guiñó el ojo Kenji- y sobre todo deseo - suspiró triste- Ikuko y yo siempre quisimos otra hija… Pero ya nos quedamos con 3 no quisimos ir por otro más- asentí.

-Yo no sé cuantos llegue a tener pero me gustaría muchos… - dije de forma soñadora, ambos me miraban expectantes- ¿Qué?- sonrieron.

-Nos recuerdas a nosotros cuando conocimos a nuestras mujeres - se miraron entre ellos y rieron- tu madre e Ikuko llegaron a nuestras vidas como Serena a la tuya… Nos iluminaron y nos guiaron a la felicidad hasta hoy día- sonreí.

-Me alegra saberlo y sobre todo espero que dure para siempre como la vuestra.

-Solo recuerda que hay que tener paciencia hijo- dijo papá- y sobre todo darles siempre la razón y más si están embarazadas como es tu caso.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- miré el reloj y era la hora- debo irme, Serena ya debe estar sola- sonrieron y asintieron.

-Me alegro que mi hija te tenga en su vida Darien- nos levantamos y me abrazó- espero que sigas siendo igual con ella o te mataré- me dijo al oído antes de despegarse e irse, esa mirada que me dio antes de hacerlo me dio hasta un poco de miedo, tendría que procurar hacerlo…

-Hijo, nos vemos mañana- asentí, le di otro abrazo a papá y cuando se retiraron me fui casi corriendo en busca de mi Serena, al llegar a la habitación la encontré totalmente dormida, me recosté junto a ella, la puse sobre mi cuidando de no tocar ningún cable, la besé en la frente y empecé a acariciarle el cabello.

-Te amo Serena y te prometo que te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo…

VARIOS DÍAS DESPUÉS

SPOV

-¡Joder Mina! ¡Vamos! ¡No quiero que Darien os encuentre aquí y sospeche! - le había insistido en que esperara a que nos fuéramos de viaje para que trajera al organizador pero como no ¡Se adelantó!¡Ni siquiera había llegado Darien del trabajo para darle la sorpresa! Había dejado todo listo para ausentarnos hasta el sábado… El día de nuestra boda, sonreí pensando en la insistencia de Darien con la idea de poner fecha a nuestra boda, como es lógico siempre cambiaba de tema o me excusaba que ya lo pensaríamos para que no sospechara nada. Seiya y Haruka se encargaban de su traje y yo ya elegí el mío…Ya teníamos fecha y el sin saberlo, como todavía seguía de baja por prescripción médica la alargaría hasta después de mi Luna de miel de la que llegaríamos a lo justo para ir a la boda de Amy.

Yo estaba terminando de empacar las últimas cosas y esperándolo cuando llegó ella junto al organizador, como es obvio la llevé aparte para poder hablar con ella sin nadie de por medio ¡Dios!

-¡Serena lo siento! Pero el no podía a otra hora y como sé que Darien no vuelve del trabajo hasta dentro de una hora o algo más decidí venir antes- me miró con esa carita de gato de Shrek y rodé los ojos- además te prometo que estaremos fuera antes de que llegue - le entrecerré los ojos.

-¡Más te vale! ¡No quiero estropear la sorpresa!- sonrió y me guiñó el ojo.

-¡No lo haré!- se fue en busca del organizador para llevarlo al jardín y yo volví a la habitación a seguir con lo mío… Todavía no había terminado la última maleta cuando me agarraron por detrás susurrando de forma muy sexy en mi oído.

-¿Vas a algún lado?- me di la vuelta entre caliente y asustada.

-¡Darien! Has vuelto antes de lo que esperaba - sonrió de lado.

-Si… Terminé mis pendientes y quise venir a ver a mi bella mujer y sobre todo… - me agarró del trasero y me puso sobre el tocador, al apretarme junto a él pude notar su evidente erección- Esta mañana recuerdo haber dejado algo pendiente - sonreí y metí mis manos en su cabello.

-Tienes razón… Hay que remediarlo- lo besé con ganas y empezamos a desnudarnos, de todas formas teníamos tiempo hasta que saliera el avión, una vez desnudos empezó a mordisquear por todas partes bajando poco a poco por mi cuerpo hasta alcanzar la parte mas necesitada de sus mimos.

-Hueles muy bien- me dio una lamida y me introdució 2 dedos- y ya estas lista para mi- gemí…

-Darien … por favor no pares- sonrió de lado y empezó a lamerme con fuerza y acompasó la introducción de sus dedos con ella… Enseguida me corrí… Una vez terminé no dejó que me moviera hasta que no terminó de limpiar todo con su lengua.

-¡Exquisita!- dijo al terminar, sonreí de lado y cogí su miembro.

-¡Ahora me toca a mi! - me bajé, me puse de rodillas junto a la misma y empecé a chuparlo alternando mis movimientos entre rápido y lento…

-¡Joder Serena, ya viene!- seguí chupando más fuerte, acelerando mis movimientos hasta que lo hizo, lo limpié todo como el hizo conmigo, una vez terminé y me levanté, me besó de forma salvaje y me llevó a la cama, me tendió para ponerse sobre mi- ¡Te amo!- le sonreí y lo besé de nuevo.

-¡Yo también te amo Darien!- volvimos a besarnos y en cuanto estuvo listo se posicionó y me penetró dulcemente, aunque ya le había dicho que no era problema para mi embarazo el no quería arriesgarse a hacer nada al bebé o más bien a la bebé… Todos se habían empeñado en que sería niña mientras que yo sentía que sería todo lo contrario… Me encantaría un pequeñín como mi Darien… Estábamos apunto de alcanzar el orgasmo cuando…

-¡Serena ya termina… - ¡Mierda me olvidé de Mina!

-¡Mina vete de aquí!- grité antes que llegará a la habitación y nos viera pero fue tarde, al asomarse a la puerta y vernos se volvió sonrojada.

-¡Oh dios! Si… Claro me voy… ¡Adiós!- escuché como corría por la escaleras y el portazo que dio al salir, luego volví mi atención a Darien que me alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué demonios hacía Mina aquí y porqué no me dijiste nada antes?- resoplé.

-Vino a ayudarme con las maletas- me entrecerró los ojos- la mandé a hacer unas cosas en el jardín… Ni siquiera me acordé que seguía ahí.

-¿Se te olvidó que Mina estaba aquí? - preguntó extrañado- ¿Las maletas para que son exactamente?- intenté ir por ahí para desviar su atención de Mina y el jardín.

\- ¿Porqué no terminamos lo nuestro… - me moví para que entendiera lo que quería- y ya después lo hablamos? – me entrecerró los ojos.

-No lo haré hasta que me digas…- así que no tuve más remedio que hablarle sobre el viaje… No era la forma que había deseado, pero era mejor eso a que supiera nada de la boda.

-¡Está bien!- señalé las maletas- He preparado todo para que hagamos un viaje express a un Resort- abrió los ojos sorprendido- lo necesitamos para relajarnos después de todo lo que ha ocurrido este último tiempo.

-¿El trabajo?- sonreí.

-Está todo preparado, tu padre se hará cargo- sonrió ampliamente.

-Así que seremos tú…- beso- yo…- beso- y el bebe - reí.

-Darien, el bebé no cuenta todavía- me volvió a besar profundamente.

-¡Es lo principal!- dijo como si fuera obvio- El te marca como mía para todos los demás- reí y le acaricié por el rostro.

-Lo soy hace mucho… - creo que desde que me lo tropecé en aquel restaurante, ese día fue el que empezó esta atracción que nos llevó hasta aquí.

-Pero siempre es bueno que los otros lo sepan – dijo muy serio y volví a reír.

-Solo miras a los míos… ¿Y que hay de las tuyas?- lo miré pícaramente- ¿Debería marcarte yo también?- sonrió.

-¿Como lo harías? - me preguntó mirándome de la misma forma- Siempre que sea tuya no me importaría llevar la marca – dijo con orgullo, volví a besarlo y me moví para que siguiera y poder correrme de nuevo.

-Darien… por favor…- sonrió y empezó a moverse de nuevo… Y como pillaba al alcance su cuello volví a mis 13 años y me lancé a hacerle un chupetón , asegurándome que la zona fuera visible para todas las lobas que iban tras mi Darien. Cuando por fin alcanzamos el orgasmo me miró sonriente.

-Te amo Serena…- señaló el cuello- Y estoy muy orgulloso de llevar esto- reí.

-¡Yo también te amo! - me toqué el vientre- Y también estoy feliz de llevar a nuestro hijo- se acercó a besarme el vientre y al incorporarse me dio la mano.

-¡Vamos a la ducha y dime de cuanto disponemos antes de irnos a ese viaje!- sonreí.

-Lo suficiente para alcanzar otros 2 orgasmos más- me adelanté al baño y me siguió, allí seguimos dando rienda a nuestra pasión hasta que ya fue la hora de irnos… Cogimos el avión y una vez dentro Darien volvió al tema que había querido esquivar desde que me pidió matrimonio.

-Espero que después del viaje me des una fecha para casarnos - sonreí.

-¿No podemos dejar ese tema durante nuestras mini vacaciones?- lo besé ligeramente- Quiero que nos relajemos y descansemos… Ya te dije que pondríamos una fecha cuando todo estuviera calmado - me cogió la mano y la apretó.

-Serena, desde mi punto de vista ya está todo en calma… Ese tipo esta en la cárcel, hemos recuperado nuestra tranquilidad y además tenemos un bebé que crece por día, dijiste que no querías casarte y se notara la barriga- resoplé.

-Y no se notará – lo besé ligeramente de nuevo- Será antes de eso, solo que no me aclaro con el día… Pero te prometo que tras nuestro viaje tendré una fecha exacta- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Seguro? ¿No me estarás mintiendo verdad?- rodé los ojos.

-No… Te lo digo en serio… Ahora disfrutemos de nuestro viaje…

A partir de ahí conversamos de otras cosas hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino… Tuvimos que coger un taxi hasta el Resort, me había asegurado que fuera lo suficientemente privado para que no hubiera nada de prensa… Se habían enterado de nuestro compromiso y solo querían coger fotos de los nuevos prometidos millonarios… ¡Idiotas! ¡Odiaba a toda esa prensa que no me veían por mi trabajo si no por mi vida privada!

Al llegar al lugar vimos desde fuera que todo se veía perfecto y tal como anunciaban ¡El lugar era fantástico!

-¡Parece que disfrutaremos mucho hasta el sábado!- dijo y le sonreí.

-¡Si, lo haremos!- lo besé y por un segundo nos olvidamos de donde estábamos.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?- nos interrumpió el que debía ser el botones del hotel.

-Si, acabamos de llegar y vamos a registrarnos para ir a nuestra habitación- nos sonrió y acompañó con nuestras maletas hacía el mostrador de recepción dónde un chico muy amable nos atendió enseguida y con mucho afán… Una vez terminamos el registro, nos dieron la llave y el botones nos acompaño a la misma, al llegar Darien me hizo pasar y se quedó fuera, me pareció extraño ¡Pero en fin!… ¿Quién era yo para quejarme? Mientras yo vería la habitación para ver que todo estaba acorde a lo que pedí…Sobre todo el baño, sonreí ¡Iba a disfrutar de lo lindo hasta el sábado! ¡No veía la hora que llegara el día y ser por fin la señora Chiba!

DPOV

Tuve que aguantarme las ganas de estampar mi puño en la cara del tipo de recepción hasta que nos dio la llave… ¡Imbécil! ¿No veía que estaba acompañada? Y sobretodo ¿No veía el anillo en su mano? ¡Idiota! No deberían mirar ni coquetear así con la clientas… Y más encima el chico de las maletas no le quitó el ojo del culo a mi mujer todo el camino…Con el de recepción con ella delante tuve que aguantarme pero ahora, sonreí, la hice pasar dentro de la habitación u una vez lo hizo me volví al imbécil para dejárselo claro…

-Voy a darte una propina, aunque lo que debería es partirte la cara…- el me miró asustado.

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué?- preguntó desconcertado como si no se imaginara el motivo.

-La próxima vez que vuelvas a mirar a mi mujer así lo haré- le di los billetes y entré dando un portazo y sin esperar su respuesta… De todas formas ¿Que podía decir? Lo había estado viendo todo el camino, así que no podía engañarme y decirme que no lo había hecho…

Una vez dentro admiré todo el lujo de la misma y la busqué… La encontré en el baño llenando el jacuzzi…

-¿Estoy invitado al baño?- se volvió a mi y me sonrió.

-¡Por supuesto!- se levantó, vino a mi encuentro y nos besamos- Eres el invitado principal - señaló una esquina que no había visto donde había champán, fresas, nata y chocolate, un detalle muy bonito pero se olvidaba de algo muy importante…

-¿Eso es champán?- asintió sonriente y le entrecerré los ojos -Pero tu no puedes beber alcohol- suspiro y rodó los ojos.

-Darien, es sin alcohol… Sé que no es lo mismo pero… - la apreté más y la callé con un beso.

-Por mi está estupendo… Puedo beberlo así, lo importante es la compañía- nos sonreímos.

-Entonces será mejor que empecemos con nuestra celebración- nos sirvió a ambos, nos desnudamos, nos acomodamos en la bañera donde estuvimos degustando las fresas y el champán, no es que estuviera malo pero prefería el normal, pero después de su detalle no me atrevía a decírselo… Una vez que terminamos la volví hacía mi poniéndola a horcajadas sobre mi erección.

-¡Te amo Serena!- ella me besó con desenfreno y bajo sobre mi penetrándose ella misma… ¡Dios! Era tan excitante, una lástima que estuviera embarazada, le daría bien duro… Aunque a ella le encantaría y el doctor nos dijo que no había problemas, seguía teniendo ese temor a hacerle daño al bebé, pueden llamarme idiota si gustan pero es mi opinión y no pienso arriesgarme… La ayudé con las subidas y bajadas, aprovechando de chupar sus pezones que quedaban al alcance de mi boca… Cuando ya noté que faltaba poco baje mi mano a su clítoris y comencé a pellizcarlo al compás de nuestros movimientos… Enseguida alcanzamos el orgasmo y nos quedamos así un momento…

-Creo que aunque adoraría estar así siempre- dijo y no pude evitar reír- deberíamos salir de aquí antes de ponernos como pasas y bajar para disfrutar de todo lo que nos ofrece este lugar- la separé de mi para mirarla a los ojos.

-Si… Así podremos comer algo de comida también- asintió, salimos y empezamos a prepararnos…

Una vez listos no podía dejar de admirar lo hermosa que se veía con ese simple vestido y una pizca de maquillaje.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó y así salí de mi mundo.

-Claro, vamos- la cogí posesivamente de la cintura todo el camino a abajo, una vez que llegamos no sabíamos por donde quedaba el comedor y como observé que estaba en recepción el mismo chico de antes que se comía a Serena con la mirada decidí que lo mejor era mantenerla lejos y acercarme yo- Espera aquí, voy preguntar por donde están las cosas- asintió y tras darle un beso más que ligero me dirigí al mostrador…

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo señor?- preguntó el mismo y sonreí de forma traviesa.

-Lo primero es que me digas donde está el comedor y el bar… - me sonrió sin ánimo- y lo segundo es que dejes de mirar a mi mujer de esa manera o pondré una buena queja sobre tu trabajo- dije sin cambiar mi cara… El asintió con pena, supongo que no pensó que me daría cuenta. Pero yo ya era perro viejo en todo esto y no se me escapaba nada, y mucho menos de Serena.

-Lo lamento señor, no volverá a ocurrir- le asentí con la cabeza y esperé que me indicara- El comedor lo encontrarán a la izquierda al fondo, el bar al lado y la discoteca solo abre por la noche y se encuentra en la playa- volví a asentir.

-¡Muy bien y gracias!- le sonreí y el lo hizo de vuelta sin mucho ánimo, cuando ya me iba más que satisfecho junto a Serena me la vi rodeada de hombres… ¡Malditos! Aceleré el paso junto a ella ¡No podía dejarla ni un segundo que enseguida se le aventaban como moscas!… Nunca imaginé que el amor pudiera ser así… Pero no me arrepiento de tenerla en mi vida, solo esperaba y rogaba a dios que nuestro bebé no fuera una niña… Porque si era como su madre, iba a convertirme en un asesino en serie.

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo en especial a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de escribir algún comentario ¡Muchas gracias a todos!**

 **Cuaquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	35. Capítulo 34

**CAPÍTULO 34**

SERENA

Había pasado con Darien los mejores días de mi vida…Por un lado me daba pena volver, pero por el otro estaba deseando, sonreí recordando en la mañana ¡No podía creer que fuera tan celoso! El me sorprendió con un masaje para 2 en el spa del hotel y cuando vio que eran 2 chicos, ni siquiera lo dejó acercarse y eso que se notaba a leguas que era gay. Intenté hacerlo razonar pero aun así lo hizo irse y traer una chica que para mí disgusto no paraba de coquetear con él ¡Apenas disfruté mi masaje! No veía el momento que terminara y nos fuéramos de aquí. Cuando ya no pude más y lo celosa se adueñó de mí, no tardé en enviarle un mensaje alto y claro de que era mío para que lo dejara en paz. Eso sí de forma muy sutil.

Con lo referente a todo el tema de la boda y sus preparativos, tuve que escaparme varias veces para poder conversar con Kaname o Mina ya que necesitaban mi opinión…Y debo reconocer que era muy difícil, Darien no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Es como si temiera perderme, incluso por las noche me abrazaba tan fuerte que tenía que despertarlo para poder ir al baño. Tal vez lo ocurrido con Yagari le afecto más de lo que pensé… Y eso sólo hacía que lo amara con todo mi corazón y no veía la hora en ser la señora Chiba. A pesar de llevar su anillo, deseaba ponerme el otro, se los había encargado a Seiya y Haruka yo elegí el modelo y ellos hicieron el resto.

A pesar de todo eso no debía bastar para el que miraba mal a todo chico que se me acercaba… Y en el fondo me encantaba que me valorara tanto de ponerse así. Ya hoy era nuestra última noche aquí y quería hacerla especial, así que aproveché mientras se duchaba para bajar a recepción, no me fiaba de llamar desde la habitación, solo sería un momento y ni cuenta se daría.

-¡Buenas tardes!- saludé al chico que estaba allí, era el mismo que siempre veía y desde que llegamos era muy atento con nosotros, aunque podía jurar que miraba a Darien con algo de miedo…Aunque pudiera ser que fueran imaginaciones mías…

-¡Dígame señorita!- se acercó enseguida a mí.

-Quiero que preparen mi habitación con motivos románticos-sonrió y cogió una hoja.

-¿Puede especificar que quiere exactamente?

-Si claro… Quiero que adornen la cama y alrededores con globos en forma de corazones y pétalos de rosa. También que preparen una mesa con champán, fresas, chocolate, nata, algunos bombones y desde luego jugo de fresa- me miró extrañado, sonreí y le contesté-estoy embarazada, por lo que no puedo beber alcohol- le guiñé, el chico parecía haberse quedado en shock, todavía mi embarazo no era notorio y supongo que le extrañó.

-Si…Claro…Lo apuntare señorita…Y enhorabuena por su bebe

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Y una última cosa!- el me miró expectante- No quiero que Darien sospeche ni sepa nada- volví a guiñarle el ojo- así que todo se haga de forma discreta.

-Entonces tendrá que avisarme cuando no haya nadie en la habitación.

-Sí, ahora me lo llevaré a cenar, ahí deberán hacerlo, no creo que tardemos mucho en volver y lo quiero todo preparado- asintió.

-Por supuesto, usted avíseme cuando salgan y enseguida mando a alguien- volví a sonreír y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias de nuevo, ahora me voy antes de que Darien se dé cuenta que no estoy y sospeche algo- nos sonreímos y me di la vuelta tan rápido que choqué con alguien… Era grande, duro y fuerte, miré arriba avergonzada y al verlo la ira se apoderó de mí ¿Qué demonios?

-¡Vaya! Parece que el destino se empeña en juntarnos- rodé los ojos y me separe de él.

-Más bien tú… ¿Se puede saber cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- rió.

-No lo sabía…- me miro de arriba abajo relamiéndose los labios- pero ahora que lo sé me gusta más el lugar –resoplé.

-¿En serio crees que voy a creerlo?- alzó los hombros quitándole importancia.

-No me importa si no lo crees es la verdad. He venido con una amiga- volvió a mirarme entera y me crucé de brazos mirándolo enojada.

-¿De verdad crees que voy a tragármelo?- suspiró de nuevo.

-Es verdad Serena…No sabía que tu andabas por aquí- miró alrededor- ¿Y Chiba?

-Lo he dejado en la ducha mientras arreglaba unas cosas…- volvió a sonreírme y acercarse demasiado.

-¿Podemos tomarnos algo mientras?- suspiré cansada mientras me alejaba de él y me cogía el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

-Mal…Creo que lo mejor es que vuelvas con tu amiga y yo a mi habitación…- iba a alejarme pero me cogió el brazo para detenerme y que lo mirara.

-Sere…Sé que tal vez no te importe pero aquí me tendrás siempre- me guiñó el ojo- por si Chiba la caga- suspiré, en el fondo no era mala persona, solo un poco pesado.

-Mal…Eres un buen tío, pero mientras no me mires y dejes de pensar en sexo…- le entrecerré los ojos- no podremos ser amigos realmente- el me entrecerró los ojos.

-Pues con Kaname parece irte muy bien –dijo con resentimiento y mirándome mal.

-Kaname me respeta, nunca me ha mirado como tú -rodó los ojos.

-Será que no te fijas…Estoy convencido que si lo dejaras…- decidí cortar aquí.

-¡Déjalo Mal!…Kaname es un buen amigo y nada de lo que digas lo cambiará y si tú quieres serlo aprende un poco de él-antes que pudieras responder nos interrumpió la persona que menos esperaba ¡Mierda!

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- gritó enojado Darien por detrás mía y me quedé algo contrariada ¿Tanto había tardado?

-Chiba- sonrió Mal hacia mi espalda- solo estaba aquí saludando a tu prometida- dijo con algo de retintín en su voz.

-¡Será mejor que te alejes de ella Malaquite! Ya te dije que no te acercaras…- suspiré y me volví a él… ¿Qué? Al verlo la enojada ahora era yo.

-¿Darien, se puede saber qué coño haces desnudo aquí?- rodó los ojos.

-No estoy desnudo…Tengo una toalla- dijo tan tranquilo, pero no decía que la toalla apenas le cubría…

-¡Vuelve ahora mismo a la habitación!- miré alrededor y vi a un montón de chicas comiéndoselo con la mirada y les di a todas sin excepción una mirada asesina.

-Solo si vienes conmigo- miró de nuevo a Mal- ¡No quiero dejarte con el!- suspiré, a veces era como un niño pequeño.

-Ya iba para allá…Si hubieras esperado unos minutos- suspiró pasándose la mano por el cabello en gesto de frustración.

-Salí a buscarte para que me acompañaras y me asusté al no encontrarte…- me cogí el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

-Darien…No hacía falta que salieras así- lo señalé para que entendiera mi punto pero el solo estaba pendiente de Mal y su duelo de miradas.

-Pues me alegro de haberlo hecho- me cogió posesivamente de los hombros pegándome a él. Su húmedo torso me hizo la boca agua… ¿hacia calor aquí o solo era yo? -¡Vámonos Serena! –me arrastró con el dejando allí a Mal que al poco de alejarnos gritó.

-¡Un placer verte Serena!… ¡Nos veremos después!…- Darien volvió a gruñir y paró en seco, decidí tranquilizarlo.

-Darien…No le hagas caso, solo lo hace para molestarte- el me miró a los ojos y pareció suavizar su mirada.

-Lo siento- me aparto el pelo de la cara- pero me pongo celoso hasta del aire que respiras…-reí y el me acompañó.

-Y eso me encanta…Pero no debes preocuparte por él…- me interrumpió.

-Lo sé…pero el hecho que estuvisteis juntos me cabrea…-resoplé.

-Eso fue hace mucho…Además tu tampoco has sido una blanca paloma…- me aparté, me crucé de brazos y lo miré enojada- estoy convencida que has tenido muchas más amantes que yo- apartó la mirada apenado.

-Lo siento Serena- volvió a acercarse y apretarme contra el- los celos me ciegan y solo digo tonterías- suspiré.

-Lo entiendo…- volví a mirar a todo el público femenino a nuestro alrededor- estoy empezando a sentir lo mismo- me miró extrañado y le alcé una ceja- ¿En serio Darien?

-¿Qué?- señalé al entorno y al mirar pareció encenderse -¡Mierda!- me alzó, me colocó sobre su hombro y corrió hacia el ascensor.

-¡Darien! ¿Qué haces? Todos nos miran y creo que se me están viendo las bragas- rió y me dio una cachetada en el culo.

-No te preocupes…Te taparé si veo venir a alguien…No quiero que vean nada mío- reí.

-Pues creo que hoy han visto demasiado tuyo ¿O debería decir mío?-rió.

-Todo es tuyo nena y lo mío no es para tanto…Cuando vamos a la piscina o la playa se me ve más- resoplé.

-No es lo mismo Darien…- volvió a darme una cachetada en el culo que me encendió, agradecía estar próxima a la habitación, el embarazo había disparado mis hormonas al límite y no podía esperar a llegar y follarlo sin parar, esta vez lo marcaría para que esas gatas de abajo supieran que era mío…Sonreí con malicia, volvería a mi juventud y le haría un chupetón…Aunque lo haría en un lugar que no se viera con su traje de novio …Reí, Darien sacaba tanto lo mejor como lo peor de mí.

-¿De qué te ríes?- reí más y no contesté, él volvió a darme una cachetada- ¡Contesta!

-¡En lo que voy a hacerte nada más llegar a la habitación!- corrió lo poco que quedaba, entramos y enseguida me llevó a la cama, me tumbó con delicadeza sobre ella y se puso sobre mí.

-Ya estamos aquí- me lamió la cara- ahora quiero ver qué es eso que querías hacerme-lo besé, metiendo mis manos en su rebelde y húmedo cabello.

-Voy a demostrar que eres mío- rió.

-Ya sabes que lo soy…

-Pero las demás no…- me interrumpió.

-Eso tiene fácil solución… ¡Casémonos y así mostraré mi anillo con orgullo!- reí.

-Darien, quedamos que dejaríamos el tema en nuestras mini vacaciones…-resopló.

-Lo sé Serena, pero deseo que seas mía en todos los sentidos posibles- nos miramos seriamente, yo deseaba lo mismo y aunque sucedería más temprano que tarde no quería estropear la sorpresa, así que solo contesté lo mejor que pude.

-Te amo Darien…- lo besé ligeramente en los labios- y te prometo que muy pronto pondremos la fecha- asintió no muy convencido y decidí cambiar de tema- ahora- lo obligué a echarse a un lado y me posicioné sobre el- y ahora voy a demostrártelo – sonrió a la vez que agarraba mi trasero con ambas manos.

-Estoy deseando verlo Serena…- reí.

-Entonces comenzaré por aquí- me acerqué a su oído, chupé fuertemente su lóbulo, fui bajando a su cuello… Pasé a su pezones, al ver sus gemidos decidí que era mi momento, aparté la toalla y empecé a masturbarlo a la vez que volvía a su cuello y empezaba a chupar con algo más de fuerza…Por sus gemidos o no se dio cuenta o le importaba poco, cuando estuve satisfecha con el resultado bajé lamiendo todo a mi pasó hasta su polla y me la metí entera en la boca… Terminé mi trabajo con la boca hasta que se corrió y lamí todo lo que me dio.

-¡Joder serena!- me cogió en alto y me posó sobre el borde de la cama, él se arrodilló en el suelo junto a mí, me miró por sobre mi coño, sonrió antes de acercarse, primero olió, después sopló por toda su longitud y a continuación me lamió entera…¡Joder!- ¡Chúpalo!- me ordenó ofreciéndome su dedo, sonreí con malicia y lo hice, lo sorbí como si fuera su pene… no tardó en quitármelo- ¡Chica mala! –reí- ahora verás…- entonces me penetro con él mi culo…¡Oh dios!, siguió chupando y lamiendo , cuando pensaba que no podía disfrutar más usó su otra mano para penetrarme con 2 dedos en mi coño…No pude evitar moverme al ritmo de sus movimientos hasta que alcance un orgasmo muy intenso y avasallador…El siguió lamiendo a pesar de haber terminado, yo estaba sin fuerzas para siquiera moverme y él se posicionó encima cuando estuvo satisfecho con su limpieza- ¿Preparada para el último asalto?- lo abracé junto a mí.

-Contigo a mi lado estoy lista para lo que sea Darien- sonrió y me penetró lentamente… Comenzó con un vaivén lento para seguir más rápido, alternando después uno con otro hasta que volvimos a alcanzar el orgasmo… Él se tumbó al lado y me acercó a él…

-Te amo Serena…- me besó el tope de la cabeza- y quiero que sepas que por ti esperaría la vida entera- sonreí.

-Yo también…Pero no voy a esperar tanto- me empezó a acariciar el cabello.

-Eso espero…No me gustaría que nuestro bebé naciera antes de casarnos- sonreí.

-A mí tampoco- lo apreté fuerte a mí- estaremos casados cuando nazca, te lo prometo.

-Si…- era momento de apartar de su mente la boda... Como siguiera así estaba segura que iba a soltarlo para sacarlo de su malestar y no quería echar a perder la sorpresa.

-¡Ahora mejor arreglémonos para ir a cenar!-le guiñé el ojo- Es nuestra última noche aquí y no quiero desaprovecharla- sonrió.

-Si…Salgamos a mostrar a mi hermosa mujer.

-Y yo a mi hermoso hombre-reímos juntos.

-Tendremos que ducharnos de nuevo- su risa era perversa, sabía lo que significaba pero no me importaba…Disfrutaba con él cada mínimo detalle y eso no cambiaría nunca…Así que me dejé arrastrar a la ducha y seguimos dándonos placer hasta que llegó la hora de ir a cenar…

DARIEN

Después de nuestra prolongada sesión de sexo en la ducha, la dejé arreglarse sola mientras que yo iba a asomarme un momento al balcón…Según ella, necesitaba estar sola o nunca saldríamos de la habitación y debo decir que yo también me quedaría… Pero debíamos aprovechar la última noche…Todavía recordaba el mal rato que pasé al no verla aquí…Por un momento pensé… Sacudí la cabeza ¡Darien déjalo ya! Me reprendí pero desde lo del tipo ese tenía horribles pesadillas con que la apartaban de mi lado, no quería decirle nada para no preocuparla, tal vez esa era la razón por la que quería casarme cuanto antes…Sabía que era una tontería pero el hecho de saberla mía me daba seguridad, y también sabía que ese tipo ahora no era un problema, Serena estaba a salvo conmigo y así seguiría siempre…

-¿Te interrumpo?- preguntó al lado mío, estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que ni la noté acercarse.

-Solo pensaba- sonrió.

-Espero que sea en cosas buenas- le pasé un brazo por el hombro, la acerqué a mí y la besé en el tope de la cabeza.

-Contigo siempre-rió.

-Será mejor que salgamos antes que no pueda hacerlo- reí.

-Todavía podemos echar uno más- me golpeó levemente el costado.

-¡Darien! Después de cenar- sonreí.

-De acuerdo…Después…- salimos de la habitación para bajar al hall, la llevé en todo momento pegada a mí y cogida de la cintura, que nadie se atreviera siquiera a pensar en tener una oportunidad con ella, sonreí recordando su marca, me había asegurado de ponerme una camisa con la que se me viera la prueba que soy suyo, al igual que su anillo marcaba que era mía.

Una vez que llegamos al comedor enseguida nos llevaron a nuestra mesa, habíamos pedido una cerca de los ventanales para admirar la vista de la playa…Aunque yo me conformaba con mirarla a ella.

-¿Qué quieren de beber?- nos preguntó el camarero una vez que nos sentamos.

-Una botella de un buen vino sin alcohol- miré a Serena y sonreí.

-Enseguida señor- cuando se fue, cogí sus manos y las besé.

-Quiero acompañarte a beber-rió.

-Así estaremos en nuestros 5 sentidos para luego- se acercó y note su pie en mi entrepierna- le entrecerré los ojos y sonrió de lado.

-Serena…

-¡Holas chicos!-¡mierda!- ¡Qué casualidad que volvemos a encontrarnos!- nos sonrió a ambos pero se detuvo más en Serena, cosa que me molestó bastante.

-Malaquite ¿te importaría dejarnos solos? Mi mujer y yo estamos en una cena romántica- resopló.

-¿No sabía que os habíais casado?- dijo con el mayor retintín que podía y lo miré mal.

-Mal…-dijo Serena- será mejor que vuelvas con tu amiga- señaló a una mesa cercana- no es de caballeros abandonarlas- sonrió de lado.

-Siempre podemos cenar los 4…- lo asesiné con la mirada ¡Ni hablar! ¡Yo quería estar solo con Serena! Pero como siempre Serena fue la que contestó antes que lo mandara derechito al infierno.

-Mal…Quiero intimidad con Darien…Así que será mejor que te vayas- luego le dio una mirada que él no se atrevió a debatir.

-Está bien…Supongo que nos veremos después para tomar algo en la playa- ¡Ni de coña iría con él a ningún sitio!

-No lo creo…Darien y yo tenemos otros planes para después- me miró sonriendo y le devolví la sonrisa, sabía lo que hacía…Lo estaba mandando a paseo de esa forma suya tan sutil.

-Está bien…supongo que nos veremos pronto- dijo y tras darnos un asentimiento de cabeza volvió a la mesa con su chica…Una rubia muy parecida a Serena ¿casualidad? Yo creo que no…Podría buscar miles parecidas, pero Serena solo había una y era mía.

Pasamos el resto de la velada disfrutando, de nosotros y olvidándonos del resto del mundo, incluso del idiota de Malaquite… Me moría de ganas de volver a sacar el tema de la boda pero ya me había dejado claro que no quería…Necesitaba encontrar la forma de convencerla de hacerlo cuanto antes, muy pronto seria la boda de Amy y no quería que eso lo retrasara aún más…Seguro que si empezaba a notarse su barriga me diría que esperáramos a después. No iba a consentir de ninguna manera que naciera mi hijo sin estar sus padres casados.

Hablaría con Haruka y Seiya…incluso Kaname me ayudaría para encontrar la manera de convencerla de casarse cuanto antes…

-¿Darien?- preguntó algo preocupada-¿Te encuentras bien?- asentí victorioso.

-¡Mejor que nunca!- dije y ella me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Estás seguro? Te noto algo raro- resoplé.

-Solo pensaba…- ella apartó la vista y lo dejó pasar, estaba convencido que sabía en qué y no quería hablar del tema, eso me mosqueaba un poco.

-Supongo que si te dignas a volver…- sonrió de forma picara y volvió a meter su pie en mi entrepierna- podemos ir arriba a comernos el postre- sonreí, debía reconocer que sabía cómo cambiar de tema de forma agradable…Eso era un gran mérito.

-Eso ni lo dudes- sonrió e iba a quitar el pie pero lo cogí, agarre su tobillo con una mano mientras que con la otra le hacía un suave masaje por la planta y entre dedos…En su cara pude ver el placer… La haría sufrir un poco antes de llevarla a la habitación, una vez allí sabía que no podría resistirme a sus encantos y me le tiraría encima a la mínima oportunidad.

-Darien…-dijo de forma pausada y casi sin aire- ¿Por qué no subimos y...?- otra vez hizo por alejar el pie pero lo mantuve en su sitio y seguí con mi tortura, en mis años de locura había aprendido muchas cosas para complacer a las mujeres y una de ellas era sus puntos de placer en la planta del pie…Podía conseguir un orgasmo solo con apretar el punto indicado.

-Lo haremos enseguida Serena…-asintió con su mirada de lujuria puesta sobre mi hasta que alguien rompió en encantamiento ¡Maldita sea!

-Veo que hace rato habéis terminado y me preguntaba si…

-¡Lárgate Malaquite! Estoy con mi chica- dije de muy malos modos y resopló.

-¡Vamos! Somos amigos ¿Por qué no tomamos algo juntos?- Serena sonrió antes de contestar.

-Prefiero subir a mi habitación para tomar…- me miró lascivamente- mi postre con tranquilidad- apretó su pie de nuevo contra mí ya creciente erección y la solté para poder irnos- ¿Vamos Darien?- me levanté y me acerqué a ayudarla a hacerlo ante la atenta mirada de Malaquite.

-¿No podéis dejar la miel para después?- dijo con algo de mal humor.

-No… Además- puse la mano sobre su vientre- en su estado debe descansar- sonreí ampliamente y el resopló algo enfadado.

-Si será mejor que nos vayamos- les sonrió a los 2 en gesto de despedida y la arrastré fuera de allí antes que volviera a alcanzarnos.

-No puedo creer que todavía siga empeñado en conquistarte- rió.

-Darien, hasta un ciego puede ver que te amo más que a mi vida- paré en seco y la acerqué a mí para besarla.

-Yo también te amo…- nos perdimos en un beso arrasador, pero no era lugar para dejarse llevar así que con mucho trabajo me aparté y la arrastré a la habitación.

-¿Ansioso?- dijo con algo de risa en su voz.

-Tal vez…-reímos y aceleramos el paso para alcanzar la habitación cuanto antes, una vez dentro la acorralé contra la puerta.

-¡Darien!- levante su vestido hasta su cintura, le eché a un lado su tanga y saque mí ya preparado miembro.

-Después de la tortura a la que me has sometido esta noche seré directo- entonces la penetré y ella gimió de placer.

-Joder Darien- se agarró de mis hombros y se enganchó a mi cintura con ambas piernas, yo sujeté su trasero mientras la follaba…No tardamos mucho en alcanzar el orgasmo… Pero como el adicto que era necesitaba más así que la bajé, le saqué le vestido y lo tiré a un lado- ¡Darien! – me gritó algo enojada.

-¿Qué?- y me miró como si fuera idiota

-¡El vestido!- se acercó a recogerlo y con mucho cuidado lo puso sobre una silla, rodé los ojos.

-¡Vamos que no he acabado contigo!- dijo acercándome a ella, rió y corrió hacia nuestra cama y yo lo hice detrás…Al llegar me quedé impresionado…Había un montón de globos rojos con forma de corazón por alrededor, muchos pétalos esparcidos por la cama y alrededores y una mesa en forma de corazón junto a ésta con muchas cosas… ¡Juro que por más que intenté no pude contener mis lágrimas! Serena se acercó preocupada.

-¿Estas bien Darien?- asentí sin poder apenas hablar y la pegué junto a mí.

-Estoy mejor que bien…- miré alrededor y luego a ella- esto es lo mejor que ha hecho nadie por mí, y me alegro que hayas sido tú…Solo que debería haber sido yo el del detalle- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Estas insinuando que las mujeres no podemos hacer esto?- negué sonriendo apretándola contra mí.

-Nada de eso- la besé ligeramente en los labios- simplemente me hubiera gustado ser yo quien lo preparara- se apartó de mi sonriendo, cogió mi mano y me arrastró a la mesita, sirvió algo en copas y me dio una.

-Ahora dejemos el tema de quien debería hacer esto y disfrutemos- me hizo sentarme y se subió a horcajadas sobre mí- tenemos toda la noche para disfrutar- sonreí mientras me metía en la boca un bombón.

-Sí, estoy deseando saborear lo mejor de la habitación- rió.

-Te amo Darien…- la besé con ganas mientras le quitaba el sujetador, a continuación la hice levantarse para sacar su tanga, una vez que la tuve desnuda la acerqué a mí, primero besé su vientre para luego dirigir mi mano a su centro…-Darien…- gimió mi nombre y no me resistí, me levanté, me desnudé en un segundo y la tumbé sobre la cama para degustarla lentamente… Puedo decir que lo hice por todos lados y todas mis ganas… Cuando ya estuve saciado la penetré suavemente hasta que alcanzamos otra vez el orgasmo…

Disfrutamos nuestra última noche como nunca, apenas dormimos y nos deleitamos el uno con el otro. Cuando ya la venció el sueño me acurruqué junto a ella deseando que nuestra vida fuera así siempre…

-¡Darien! ¡Darien!-gritaba sin parar.

\- Un poquito más- dije y me volví al otro lado.

-¡Darien! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a coger el vuelo! ¡Rápido levanta!- me levanté sobresaltado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es?- me tiró la ropa encima y la vi cojeando mientras se ponía unos pantalones.

-Si es muy tarde podemos coger otro vuelo- me echó una mirada asesina nada más decirlo que me dio hasta miedo.

-¡No perdemos ese avión ni de broma Darien!- miró mi ropa y a mi- así que ya estás corriendo para llegar- y lo hice, en su cara vi que era mejor no discutir con ella. Me arreglé y metí todas mis cosas a rempujones en la maleta… Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto estaban a punto de cerrar la entrada…Serena parecía aliviada… ¿Me pregunto porque deseaba tanto volver? ¿Habría algo que se escapaba o eran solo imaginaciones mías?

-¿Pasa algo Serena?- negó algo nerviosa.

-No ¿Por qué debería de pasar?- suspiré.

-¿Por qué me respondes con otra pregunta?- le dije entrecerrando los ojos y volvió a suspirar.

-Solo estoy cansada- puso una mano sobre su vientre- él bebe y tú me han dejado exhausta estos días- sonreí.

-Lo siento por eso…- le besé ligeramente los labios.

-Yo no, de hecho lo disfruté muchísimo…- reí y la acomodé junto a mí.

-Duerme, ya te aviso cuando lleguemos, seguramente yo caiga rendido también…-volvimos a reír y nos acomodamos. No tardé mucho en quedarme dormido. Nos tuvo que despertar la azafata para que nos pusiéramos los cinturones.

Cuando por fin aterrizamos y bajamos del avión enseguida vinieron en nuestra busca los chicos y chicas… ¿Qué estaba pasando? Algo se me escapaba… A Serena la apartaron las chicas y a mí los chicos…Incluso Kaname estaba allí ¿Pero qué demonios pasaba? La miré en busca de una respuesta y solo alzó los hombros…Me olía que aquí estaba pasando algo.

-¡Tío vamos! ¡Tenemos algo importante que hacer!- me arrastró Seiya fuera pero yo no quería dejar sola a Serena…- No te preocupes que dentro de un rato la verás- sus palabras escondían algo pero no quise ahondar en eso ahora.

-¿Serena?- ella me sonrió y asintió.

-Quedamos a la hora de cenar en nuestra casa- sonreí.

-De acuerdo…- me dejé arrastrar por ellos y todo el camino lo pasaron preguntando por mi viaje…Cuando llegamos a mi casa me extrañé.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- sonrieron-Creí que me teníais que llevar a otro lugar- negaron todos.

-Ya lo verás…- dijo Kaname con aire de misterio, entramos y yo observaba todo esperando algún tipo de fiesta o algo pero no veía nada, entonces me metieron en una de las habitaciones de invitados y vi un traje de chaqueta…Parecía de novio pero eso no era posible.

-¡Vístete! Tenemos que ir a un compromiso- suspiré- Nosotros también nos cambiaremos-y así lo hicieron ¿Dónde iríamos después con esto?

-¿Debo hacerlo?- pregunté para ver si me daban más información pero nada solo asintieron.

-A menos que quieras que yo me lo ponga- dijo Kaname con algo de interés y enseguida negué.

-¡Está bien, enseguida me lo pongo!- me vestí pensando en lo que estaría pasando o porque debía ponerme algo así…Pero por sus caras sabía que no me lo dirían…Cuando por fin estuvimos todos listos Haruka se acercó a mí con una rosa en la mano.

-Con esto estarás perfecto- me la puso en el ojal y le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre Haruka?- negó.

-Será mejor que salgamos ya está todo listo- los seguí a regañadientes hasta la puerta de mi jardín donde me encontré con mamá ¿Qué demonios hacia aquí? ¿Y qué era lo que llevaba puesto? Parecía un traje de… ¡Oh dios! ¡No podía ser!

-¿Mamá?- se entretuvo en arreglarme la corbata cuando me tuvo cerca- ¿Es esto lo que creo que es?- rió.

-No sé qué es lo que crees Darien- rodé los ojos.

-¿Es esto mi boda?- sonrió pero no dijo nada se agarró de mi brazo y me empujó a la puerta.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo- abrí nervioso la misma y fue cuando la vi…Debería ser yo el que la esperara en el altar pero por lo que se ve se me adelantó a esto también…Ella se veía preciosa con un traje blanco que resaltaba todas sus curvas…Se puede decir que arrastré a mi madre junto a ella, cuando la alcance cogí su mano y la besé.

-No puedo creer lo que has hecho- sonrió.

-Esta es la razón por la que cambiaba de tema cada vez que lo sacabas- reí- ¡Sorpresa!-dijo muy alegre y no pude si no reír.

-Cuando creo que no puedes sorprenderme más lo vuelves a hacer- agarré su mano apretándola fuertemente y sonreí-Supongo que este el final de nuestra historia- negó.

-Tan solo es el principio- puso nuestras manos unidas sobre su vientre y me sonrió- ¿Lo sellamos juntos?

-¡Eso ni se duda!- nos volvimos al cura que empezó con todo el tema de la ceremonia… Yo solo deseaba llegar a la parte que me interesaba… Y cuando lo hizo…

-Yo los declaro marido y mujer…- la cogí al vuelo y la besé profundamente, no me importaba lo más mínimo la presencia de nuestros amigos o familiares, solo que ya era mía y que el mundo lo podría ver… Mi amor, amante, mejor amiga o para resumir mi "alma gemela" Serena por fin era mía… El destino nos unió y juntos conseguimos juntar nuestras 2 mitades para formar un todo. Y deseaba con toda mi alma que nuestra felicidad solo estuviera empezando con nuestro primer hijo en camino y los que vendrían después.

-¿Te gustó?- me preguntó expectante después del beso.

-No había nada que hubiera deseado más-volví a besarla.

-Me alegro Darien…Ahora por fin somos marido y mujer- volvimos a besarnos antes de ser asediados por todos para felicitarnos y ser después arrastrados hacia la parte del jardín preparada para la cena y posterior fiesta con barra libre. Todo era perfecto y puedo asegurar que fue el momento más fantástico de mi vida… Ya estaba unido al amor de mi vida o mejor dicho a mi alma gemela… ¡Serena y yo por fin empezábamos nuestra historia juntos!

FIN…

 **URSU.**

Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado. Como ven ya llegamos al final... Jajajajaja. Solo nos queda el epílogo...

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, esta historia significa mucho para mi. Es la primera y con la que me enganche a esto del fanfic. Les recuerdo que he comenzado otra que seguirá la línea romántica de ésta '' La mejor noche de nuestra vida '', espero que la sigan.

Ahora si me despido muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y sobre todo sus comentarios... Les agradezco que los dejen... Y que lo sigan haciendo jajajajaja...

Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.

Muchos saludos y besos para todos.


	36. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

SERENA

¡Hoy por fin era el gran día! Después de varios años de retiro a causa de un accidente en una de sus carreras por fin se decidió a volver. Yo por mi parte ¡Estaba deseando ver la gran carrera de su vuelta a los circuitos! Era el mejor y desde luego un compañero increíble para correr…Aunque tuviera que ser a escondidas de Darien…

-¡Mama!- gritó mi hija Serenity sacándome de mis pensamientos- ¿Sabes dónde está mi vestido azul?- preguntó muy preocupada ¡Como si ero fuera cosa de vida o muerte! El hecho que viniera su amor con nosotros seguro que tenía mucho que ver con su nerviosismo.

-¿Miraste en tu armario?- rodó los ojos y me miró como si fuera tonta.

-He mirado en ambos…- me dijo como si fuera obvio- Chibiusa tampoco lo tiene…- suspiré antes de contestar, mi hija tenía demasiado carácter para su edad.

-Pues si no está en ninguno de vuestros armarios, debe estar para lavar…- resopló- ¡Ponte otro!…- antes de terminar la frase me asesinaba con la mirada, pero antes que pudiera replicar con alguna de sus frases típicas de adolescente entró Darien a la habitación con mi pequeño Dar en brazos.

-¡Mami! – gritó nada más verme y se me tiró a los brazos, así que no dudé en cogerlo, mi pequeño tenía adoración tanto por mí como por Zero y Zaf, sus tíos favoritos de todos, sonreí recordando mi gran familia y lo felices que eran cada uno de ellos, seguíamos tan unidos como en nuestra juventud o más si cabe. Mientras Darien seguía discutiendo con mi hija sobre su vestido perdido y mi Dar jugaba con mi pelo recordé lo que sucedió con cada uno de ellos.

Zero y Zaf tras una larga relación se casaron y compraron una casa junto a la nuestra. Me alegraba tenerlos como vecinos, nuestros hijos estaban muy apegados a ellos, eran sus tíos preferidos. Zero se dedicó a los negocios y dejó el mundo del espectáculo, Zaf seguía con su mismo trabajo.

Mina y Armand también se casaron, ella estuvo trabajando como mi secretaria hasta que el embarazo no le permitió seguir y tuvo que irse… Ahora vive en Inglaterra junto a Armand, sus deberes lo llamaban y no pudo dejarlos atrás… Pero como venían cada 2 semanas no nos daba tiempo echarlos mucho de menos y con ellos venía su hijo Armand…Una copia exacta de Malaquite físicamente, incluso al nacer no pudo negar el parecido no le quedó de otra que aceptar su paternidad. Aunque no son muy cercanos, cumple con sus obligaciones legales. Y cabe decir que mis gemelas Serenity y Chibiusa están como locas por él, reí recordando el día que nos lo dijo el ginecólogo ¡Si mi Darien se puso malo cuando supo que era niña, cuando el médico le informó que eran 2 se desmayó del impacto!…Era demasiado celoso y sobreprotector para su bien… Ese día ¡tuvieron que venir 2 enfermeras a atenderlo! Yo tenía que mediar un poco entre él y las niñas para que las dejara respirar…

Rei se casó con Nicolás al poco de nosotros y ahora tiene una hija de 7 años, la pequeña Rei, para mala suerte de Nicolás Igualita a su madre…Siempre consigue lo que quiere y lo debate como una adulta. A pesar de ser pequeña cuando habla parece mucho mayor.

Amy y Taiki se casaron casi cuando nosotros y tras varios años intentando tener un hijo sin que viniera decidieron adoptar…Tienen a Amy y Selene de 10 años, las adoptaron con apenas 3 y son como uña y carne con mis niñas…Solo discuten cuando hablan de Armand…No pude evitar reír…Todas lo quieren para él, pero el con apenas 11 años no piensa en mujeres todavía, aunque a veces noto miradas furtivas entre Serenity y él…Pero pueden ser imaginaciones mías, solo espero que si es así no se parezca en nada a Mal y si se pareciera lo prefiero fuera del radar de ninguna…No me gustaría que les rompieran el corazón. Me alegra ver que a pesar de sus diferencias de edades están tan unidas como nosotras en nuestros tiempos.

Andrew y Lita también se casaron y me dieron 2 sobrinas…Ikuko de 7 años y Lita de 6… Son las 2 tan alegres y tranquilas como su mamá…De mí hermano solo sacó algo de mal genio cuando no conseguían lo que querían.

Sammy se casó varios años después con Hotaru, reí, resulta raro ser cuñados y hermanos a la vez, pero al ser nuestra familia tan amplia no era de extrañarse…Ya mantenían una especie de relación cuando Darien y yo empezamos y les ha ido muy bien…Tienen al pequeño Samuel de 5 años, un torbellino que no para…

Seiya después de muchos años de libertinaje encontró a su chica ideal… Kakyuu, una cantante de éxito que su discográfica lanzó a la fama, no se han querido casar pero ya viene en camino su primer hijo… No quieren saber el sexo y es un misterio el nombre que le pondrán.

Haruka a pesar de enfadarse con Michiru cuando se enteró de todo, después de explicarle con detalle todo afianzó su relación de amistad con ella de tal forma que a los 3 años volvieron a retomar su relación… ¿Y se preguntarán cómo? Pues la verdad es que no es que a ella ya no le gusten las mujeres si no que las meten en su cama de vez en cuando, mejor no entro en detalles… Ellos no tienen hijos ni creo que los quieran… Pero ambos están como locos con los míos y se los llevan cada vez que pueden.

Yaten sigue siendo el soltero libertino del grupo…Mmmmmm…Aunque Kaname está en las mismas, sé que algo se trae a escondidas con Setsuna…No sé lo que será o si durará pero que tiene algo lo tienen… Kaname es mi más fiel amigo y compañero de lucha…Tras tener a mis hijas, tuve que dejar muchas de mis obligaciones, por suerte, él estuvo interesado en ayudarme y se convirtió en mi mano derecha…Ahora con el pequeño Dar de apenas 2 años, lo tengo al cargo de todo bajo mi supervisión… Y como tal tenemos que reunirnos y hablar muchas veces, y como siempre Darien se pone todo celoso… ¡Me encanta esa parte de el!…A pesar de los años y sobre todo de saber que lo amo como a nadie se siente amenazado y Kaname al saberlo solo lo hace peor para molestarlo, son como niños de primaria cuando se ponen así pero en el fondo se llevan bien y se aprecian como amigos.

Kakeru encontró el amor con Kath, la mama de Chibi Chibi, que ahora era toda una mujer de 14 años… ¡Cada 2 por 3 se quedaba en casa conmigo! Desde que tuvimos nuestra aventura, soy su amiga tía favorita y siempre ha estado unida a mí, por consiguiente mis hijas también…Ella y su tía Michiru son las que las han enseñado a maquillarse. Ellos también tienen a la pequeña Katty de 6 años, tan loca o más que su hermana mayor.

Kelvin siguió unido a nuestra familia y ¡Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando conocí en su día a la que hoy es su esposa! Molly, la que fue mi amiga y secretaria antes de que ocurriera todo este lio…Ahora ella es la que trabaja en el puesto que un día fue suyo y se alejó por miedo…Cuando Mina lo dejó fue cuando volvió, ellos tienen al pequeño Kelvin de 5 años.

Diamante tras 3 años de internamiento y continuas terapias conmigo presente consiguió mejorar y volver de nuevo a su vida… No para de sentirse avergonzado por su comportamiento y hemos retomado nuestra relación de amistad de antes de todo…Darien no lo tolera y se lo hace saber siempre que puede pero eso es algo que no puedo reprochar, le hizo pasar muy mal rato a todos… ¡Pero es mejor dejar el pasado y el dolor atrás! Hoy día había conseguido tener una vida normal con Cere-Cere como su esposa…Me alegraba mucho que ambos se hubieran conocido y encontrado el amor uno con el otro…También esperaban su primer hijo…

-¿Qué tanto piensas?- preguntó Darien cogiendo a Dar de mis brazos para pasárselo a su hermana, acto que me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Solo agradecía por lo feliz que soy- cuando ambos salieron me abrazó y besó con intensidad.

-Ahora que nuestros hijos nos dieron un momento de relax…-sonrió de lado- ¿Qué te parece que disfrutemos de una larga ducha?- le devolví la sonrisa.

-¡Me parece estupendo!- no dudó en alzarme y llevarme en brazos a la ducha, una vez allí nos desnudamos lentamente entre besos y abrazos antes de meternos dentro. Me arrastró bajo el chorro de agua caliente y comenzó a masajearme entera… Yo le devolvía el favor…A pesar de los años pasados Darien seguía conservando su sex-appeal intacto y eso lo confirmaba cada vez que lo visitaba en su empresa, no pasaba una vez que fuera y no viera a alguna coquetear con él, pero estaba más que contenta que él no les prestaba ninguna atención, solo tenía ojos para mí al igual que yo para el…

-Te amo Serena…- cogió una de mis piernas poniéndola en su cintura, aprovechando que me hallaba bien expuesta comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris con su erección, cuando más animada me encontraba se posicionó en mi entrada y me penetró con fuerza.

-¡Dios Darien!- me apoyó en la pared para mantener el equilibrio, se entretuvo mordisqueando mis pezones, yo como siempre metía mis manos en su cabello y no tardamos mucho en llegar al orgasmo, si algo nos había enseñado estos años siendo papas es que no debemos excedernos cuando no están durmiendo…Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar…

-Nunca me canso de ti…- dijo apartando el cabello mojado de mi cara, apreté mi agarre en el suyo y lo acerqué a mí para un beso desgarrador…

-Me alegro que rea recíproco…- le guiñé y lo separé de mi- pero es mejor empezar a vestirse…Los chicos ya estarán todos allí y no quiero llegar tarde- resopló.

-¡Está bien! No entiendo tanta presión pero en fin… - le alcé una ceja.

-Darien…Hoy vuelve Haruka a correr después de su retiro…- le expliqué como si fuera un niño pequeño y el asintió sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Lo sé, pero ya sabemos que es el mejor, que ganará a todos y los chicos estarán allí aunque lleguemos algo tarde- dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño y negué riendo.

-¡Darien! ¡Deja de decir tonterías y arreglémonos ya! – Me quedé pensativa un momento- Espero que las niñas se decidieran por fin por un vestido.

-Si, después de hablar con ella se decidió por el amarillo- reí, si había alguien que podía convencerlas de algo ese era su papá- y si hay algo que echen de menos seguro que es que su tía Michiru las maquille-volví a reír, mis hijas siempre que querían maquillarse iban en busca de su tía Michiru… Debo reconocer que nuestra relación llevó mucho tiempo sanar y volver a ser lo que era, pero lo conseguimos y no me arrepiento de nada, es verdad que hizo cosas que no debía y traicionó mi confianza en varias ocasiones, pero también me ayudó a salir de la peor de todas y ahora volvemos a ser las mejores amigas… Volviendo al presente, mis hijas la adoraban y siempre les pedía que las maquillara, todavía eran jóvenes pero sabía que no quedaba mucho para que empezaran a salir y conocer chicos…Lo estaba viviendo con Chibi Chibi, ya era toda una jovencita muy hermosa que atraía miradas de jóvenes y no tanto por donde quiera que íbamos…Darien iba a sufrir y mucho…- ¿de qué te ríes?- preguntó Darien sacándome de mi mundo.

-Solo pensaba…- no dije más y fui derecha a vestirme, el automáticamente vino detrás.

-¿Sabes? Me parece que ese pensar tuyo no es nada bueno…- dijo y reí.

-Será mejor que no lo sepas…- suspiró frustrado.

-Si lo crees conveniente así será… - dimos así por terminada la conversación, terminamos de vestirnos y fuimos al jardín en busca de mis pequeños para irnos.

-¡Mami!- gritó mi pequeño para que lo cargara, las niñas esperaban a un lado ya listas…Como dijo Darien, Serenity se puso el vestido amarillo. Mi hombrecito también lo estaba gracias a mi madre.

-Hola cielo…- lo cogí besándolo y se abrazó a mí- ¿Se han portado bien mamá?- asintió sonriendo.

-Sí, ya sabes que son los 3 muy buenos- se dirigió a Dar- ¿Verdad cariño?- el solo le hizo pedorretas, se rió y se abrazó de nuevo a mí.

-Me parece que mi campeón no quiere hablar, solo quiere estar con su mamá- dijo Darien junto a mí y sonreí, de todos mis hijos era el más apegado a mí, las niñas eran más por el padre aunque había ocasiones en las que siempre me buscaban y era referente a chicos o ropa… ¡Si Darien lo supiera seguro que le daba un infarto! Así que era mejor dejarlo entre nosotras.

-Pues este peque y todos nos vamos a ir o no llegaremos a ver correr al tío Haru…-contesté yo algo apurada, no me gustaba llegar tarde a ningún sitio.

-¿Mamá corre hoy?- preguntó y Darien me miró mal…Hace unos años hubo un fallo en mi coche cuando hacía una carrera con Haruka y tuve un accidente, no pasó nada grave solo algunos golpes pero desde entonces no me ha dejado volver a correr con nadie…Ni siquiera acompañada de Haruka. El a pesar de estar retirado seguía corriendo como hobbies, yo intentaba reprimir mis ganas de hacerlo por Darien, solo un par de veces lo hice a escondidas porque el mono pudo conmigo…Mi hijo interrumpió mis pensamiento con un buen tirón de cabello que me trajo de nuevo al momento presente y a su pregunta.

-No cielo, mamá ya no corre- sonrió y se abrazó de nuevo a mí, en ese momento se acercaron mis niñas.

-Papá, mamá ¿Porque no nos vamos ya? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde y los demás ya deben estar allí!- rodé los ojos ¡Como si no deseara haber llegado! Y con los demás seguro que se referían mayormente a Armand.

-¡Venga vamos!- seguimos a Darien tras despedirnos de mamá, ni ellos ni mis suegros podían ir a pesar que les hubiera gustado, pero tenían otros compromisos. Llegamos al lugar entre conversaciones con los niños sobre sus primos y amigos… Su gran regreso era en la misma pista donde siempre corríamos…Eso me traía gratos recuerdos y también pena por no poder volver a correr…Pero en fin…

Nos reunimos con todos, nos saludamos con besos y abrazos, nos fuimos a nuestros asientos que al ser familia de la gran estrella eran en la zona VIP… Nos sentamos como siempre separados por grupos, nuestros hijos se pusieron a un lado, las chicas a otro y los chicos igual, así podíamos hablar de nuestras cosas como en cada reunión que hacía, mi mirada dio con Serenity y Armand y me parecieron más cercanos que de costumbre…¿Podría ser…? Negué con la cabeza, seguro que solo eran imaginaciones mías, eran muy jóvenes todavía para el amor, aunque nunca se sabe... Sonreí ampliamente mirando alrededor, no podía pedir ser más feliz de lo que era. La vida me hizo caer una vez pero me recompensó con creces y conseguí todo lo que una vez soñé…Mi gran familia y el amor de mi vida, Darien es y siempre será mi amigo, amante, marido. Confidente y sobre todo mi alma gemela.

DARIEN

Una vez que nos colocamos en nuestros asientos en la zona vip ¡Esto era el privilegio de ser el mejor amigo y casi hermano de Haruka! Como siempre nos sentamos en grupos los niños a un lado, las chicas a otro y nosotros igual. Pero siempre tenía me colocaba para mantener controlado a ese niño bonito de Armand…Para mí mala suerte tenía un gran parecido con Malaquite… ¡Maldita sea! Y lo peor de todo es que a mis niñas les gustaba y el parecía tener predilección por mi Serenity… ¡Mierda! Por lo menos eran demasiado jóvenes para el amor, pero para mí mala suerte no quedaba mucho para llegar a esa edad donde los chicos y las chicas…

-¿Que miras tanto tío?- preguntó Seiya junto a mí, para mi desgracia siempre quedaba en medio de los 2 que más me picaban, Kaname se reía, con lo intuitivo que era seguro que se lo imaginaba.

-Solo vigilo…- rieron todos y Armand fue el que habló.

-No te preocupes por mi chaval, está muy bien educado y si algún día se hicieran novios…- lo interrumpí muy enfadado.

-Ni pienses en emparejar a mi pequeña ¡Son muy jóvenes para tener novio o siquiera pensarlo!- volvieron a reír a carcajadas.

-Darien, lamento recordarte que todos hemos estado en esa edad y sabemos lo que hemos hecho… ¿no pensaras que tus pequeñas serán diferentes verdad?- dijo Zero con aire de suficiencia y lo asesiné con la mirada.

-Estoy seguro que tú y yo no hemos hecho las mismas cosas…- le ataqué, el como siempre rodó los ojos- y puedo asegurarte que mantendré mis ojos bien abiertos para controlar a tu chico- le dije a Armand señalando mis ojos para enfatizar lo que decía.

-No debes preocuparte por él, además…- sonrió- se ven bien juntos…- me hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el lugar donde se encontraban y los vi muy pegados charlando…En su día lo dije y lo vuelvo a reiterar…Tenía unos instintos asesinos que nadie podía imaginar, si no fuera por Serena…

-Si Chiba…- me pasó Kaname el brazo por los hombros- se les ve muy bien…- lo miré más que mal- Y seguro que tendrás unos nietos preciosos- empezó a reír seguido por el resto pero a mí no me hacia ninguna gracia, solo me quedé sentado, cruzado de brazos mirándolos muy mal a todos.

Mis niñas nunca dejarían de serlo, a veces creo que el destino me la jugo dándome 2 por todo el daño que hice a otras mujeres ¡Pero juro por dios que si a alguna de mis pequeñas le hacen algo los matare a todos! Me da igual de quien sean hijos, tras sus risas hacía mi persona cambiaron de tema.

-Aun no me creo que esos 2 volvieran…- dijo Seiya señalando a la pista donde Michiru ayudaba a Haruka a terminar de alistarse para entrar al auto, Kaname asintió…No sabía porque lo tenía siempre pegado a mi o a mi mujer, a pesar de estimarlo mucho como amigo también me sacaba de mis casillas y puedo asegurar que lo hacía a propósito…- después de lo que pasó y el hecho que Michiru fuera lesbiana…- suspiré.

-Si esta con Haruka es obvio que no lo es…En todo caso sería más bien bisexual- resopló.

-¿Qué más da?- dijo alzando los hombros- La cuestión es que le van las tías como a nosotros…

-Tal vez sea eso lo que le guste...- dijo Kaname sonriendo pícaramente- ya sabéis…- nos guiñó- por ese detalle hacen tríos – alzó los hombros- a mí no me importaría encontrar una así- miró de reojo a Setsuna y sonreí para mis adentros.

-No creo que a la que estás pensando le vaya eso en lo más mínimo- dije decidido y me miró haciéndose el loco.

-No sé de qué me hablas…- reímos ambos y nos miró mal.

-¡Vamos tío! ¡Lo vuestro es un secreto a voces y muy pronto no tendrás más remedio que aceptarlo!- suspiró abatido.

-No sé si estoy preparado…Ella es demasiado para mi…- dijo ya más serio.

-No puedo creer que el gran Kaname esté dudoso- dijo Seiya bromeando como siempre, ni los años lo habían hecho madurar en ese aspecto, el rodó los ojos.

-No estoy seguro de nada…- volvió a suspirar- una sola vez deseé algo más- me miró de reojo- y no salió bien… -Seiya rió y contestó antes que yo.

-Eso pasó porque cogiste a una enamorada de otro…-me guiñó- yo también llegué a sentir algo por Serena…- los miré a ambos entrecerrando los ojos ¿Por qué siempre salía mi mujer en las conversaciones?- Pero no tuve más remedio que hacerme a un lado puesto que se me adelantaron- suspiré cansado.

-¿No podemos conversar de algo sin que mi mujer salga por medio?- rieron los 2 pero yo en esta ocasión no pude acompañarlos, no me hacia ninguna gracia, sabía que la mayoría de mis amigos habían tenido o habían querido algo con mi mujer… Sobre todo el idiota de Diamante, a pesar de que Serena lo perdonara yo no…Siempre me ponía del lado contrario del imbécil, aunque eso nos separa de Zero y Zafiro más de lo que me gustaría…Entendía que era su hermano y no iban a darlo de lado por mí. Incluso Serena lo trataba como si nada a pesar que fue ella la que sufrió su demencia…Me daba pena esa pobre chica con la que estaba aunque se les veía felices…

-Si hubieras elegido a otra tal vez...- me guiñó Kaname- pero elegiste a Serena y es lo que tiene- suspiré de nuevo, es lo que tenía tener como esposa a una belleza como ella, ni su 2 embarazos ni el paso de los años habían menguado ni un ápice la misma.

-Si… Mi Serena me hace completamente feliz…Y a pesar de tener que lidiar con babosos alrededor de ella…- volvieron a reír y esta vez yo con ellos- agradezco al destino por haberme dado la oportunidad de conocerla y tenerla en mi vida- me miraron alzando las cejas.

-¿Crees en el destino?- asentí ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

-Por supuesto, después de hacerme tropezar con ella justo en el momento que decidí que quería tener algo más duradero dice mucho del mismo- se cogieron la barbilla con aire pensativo antes de contestar.

-Puede que tengas razón…-dijo Seiya seriamente… ¡A ver lo que le duraba la misma! - Yo conocí a Kakyuu en las mismas circunstancias…

-Pues yo a pesar de todo sigo dudando en casarme o tener hijos- dijo Kaname rompiendo el momento reflexivo.

-¡Ya lo harás!- sonreí- Solo no lo dejes demasiado o ya no valdrás- reímos y nos miró mal.

-¡No tiene gracia!- se puso a la defensiva- ¡Os aseguro que si no he tenido hijos hasta ahora es porque me cuido mucho de ello!… ¡No porque no pueda hacerlo! - Seiya y yo nos miramos y volvimos a reír…Kaname se veía a punto de estallar pero entonces anunciaron por los altavoces el inicio de la carrera y dejamos la conversación aparcada aunque no terminada.

Entonces todos nos centramos en la carrera y debo reconocer que la vuelta de Haruka fue genial…Como preveía ganó con bastante diferencia a todos sus oponentes y estuvo muy emocionante hasta el último momento. Cuando terminó, todos volvimos a coger a nuestras respectivas parejas para ir al lugar de la fiesta que habían hecho en homenaje a Haruka y a la que solo habían invitado a familiares y amigos…Mis padres y los de Serena no pudieron venir por otros compromisos pero igual lo estaban…

-¿Qué le habéis hecho a Kaname que se ve algo enojado?- preguntó Serena cuando estuvimos algo alejados del resto.

-Nada…- me alzó una ceja.

-Sabes que lo averiguaré ¿Verdad?- suspiré, eso lo sabía bien, para mi desgracia eran demasiado cercanos.

-Solo bromeábamos sobre los hijos- le dije sin importancia y ella me entrecerró los ojos- de verdad nada más- asintió a regañadientes pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ahondaría más en el asunto. Cuando llegamos al lugar del evento nos acercamos al homenajeado…

-¡Haruka!- se tiró Serena a él y se dieron un profundo abrazo, debo reconocer que con el tiempo estaba empezando a tolerarlo aunque eso no quitaba que me disgustara y mucho…Cuando terminó de darle unas vueltas y besarla infinidad de veces en la mejilla la soltó y me abrazó a mí.

-¡Darien!- cuando se pegó a mi oído susurró- me alegro que estéis aquí- sonreí.

-Somos familia, no nos lo perderíamos por nada del mundo…- dije como si fuera lo más obvio y él me sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Tienes razón…- luego se dirigió al resto de chicos- ¿porque no dejamos a la chicas y vamos a tomar algo como en los viejos tiempos?- le sonreímos asintiendo, de todas formas las chicas ya casi estaban a lo suyo sin prestarnos la más mínima atención- Solo dejad que me cambie y enseguida estoy con vosotros- cuando se alejó tras saludar a todos Serena me abrazó dándome un ligero beso en los labios.

-Espero que te lo pases bien con los chicos…Las chicas y yo estaremos por allá también- señaló un rincón cercano y reí.

-Sí, seguiremos cerca- miré a los lados buscando a mis hijos y rió.

-Darien las niñas se fueron con todos a ver el staff- suspiré algo asolado, no me gustaba que estuvieran solas con ese niño- y nuestro peque ya sabes- dijo riendo y rodó los ojos, sabía perfectamente con quien estaba mi hijo puesto que podía verlo desde aquí-Su tío Zero lo cogió y no ha querido soltarse…Así que me aprovecharé- reí.

-Se ve que son su predilección…- la besé de nuevo- solo espero que no se parezcan en todo- me entrecerró los ojos.

-No tiene porqué- la besé para que no siguiera por ahí…Ya habíamos tenido alguna discusión por el mismo motivo y no me gustaba nada. En el fondo tenía razón y el hecho que él los quiera y esté más unido que a ningún otro no significa que me salga gay…O al menos eso esperaba…

-Lo sé...- nos perdimos de nuevo en un beso muy intenso… ¡Dios la amaba como nunca antes había amado a nadie! -¡Nos vemos luego preciosa!- me despedí dándole una sonrisa y mirada pícara-Tenemos que celebrar después en privado – me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Me gustan esas celebraciones…- me guiñó- No veo el momento de llegar a casa…- me dio un ligero beso antes de alejarse y le di una cachetada en el culo antes de hacerlo demasiado.

-Ya sabes… Pórtate bien y procura que ese niño no se acerque a mi Serenity- rió.

-Darien… Son solo niños- suspiré.

-Nunca hay que confiarse Serena-sonrió.

-Tranquilo los controlaré- volvió a darme un beso antes de irse y me junté con los chicos, ya se encontraban todos sin su respectiva pareja.

-Parece que te costó bastante dejarla ir…- dijo Zero con ironía, mi pequeño seguía enganchado a él y no parecía tener intención de separarse.

-Es lo que tiene mi Serena…- les guiñé- es difícil dejarla aunque sea un momento- rieron.

-Si…Algunos más que otros…- susurró Yaten… Ese era otro que ponía de los nervios…Y el hecho que intentara besar a Serena no ayudaba mucho tampoco… Pero antes de poder decirle nada llegó Haruka y toda la diversión se tornó en el…

Pasamos un día estupendo como siempre que nos reuníamos. Cada mes hacíamos una barbacoa y cada vez le tocaba a uno ser el anfitrión, excepto Armand que para no tener que desplazarnos a Inglaterra las hacíamos en mi casa… Y para mi desgracia se quedaban en la de Zafiro y Zero que estaba al lado…

En definitiva no podía quejarme, tenía una buena esposa, unos hijos excepcionales y una familia estupenda…Incluso los que menos toleraba… El destino se portó conmigo, a pesar de todo me llevó al camino directo hacia mi verdadero amor, aunque más bien sería mi alma gemela…Estaba convencido que si nos reencarnáramos nos volveríamos a encontrar porque amores como el nuestro no son fáciles de olvidar…Serena y yo éramos 2 seres solitarios que juntos encontraron el camino hacia su todo, solo espero que mis hijos en su momento corran con la misma suerte…

Armand (hijo)

No podía seguir negando lo que sentía…Entendía que éramos jóvenes y que nuestra vida podía cambiar, pero no quería dejar pasar esta oportunidad… LA conocí desde que éramos niños y siempre conectamos de forma especial, miré al lugar donde se hallaban nuestros padres y estaban entretenidos, así que era ahora o nunca. Creo que su padre se olía algo porque siempre me miraba mal y estaba al acecho, pero debía entender que amaba a su hija y que haría todo por ella…Así que la llevé a un lado con excusas tontas para que los demás no se enteraran y cuando por fin llegamos a un lugar idóneo para lo que tenía en mente me puse algo nervioso antes de comenzar, ella parecía casi tanto como yo ¿Se lo imaginaría?

-¿Qué pasa Armand?- preguntó ansiosa.

-Yo… La verdad es hace tiempo quería decirte y…- me interrumpió sonriendo.

-Yo también…- se puso algo colorada y se acercó a mí, parecía temerosa que la apartara, cuando vi sus claras intenciones de besarme me adelanté, la cogí de la cintura y la besé… Al momento de rozarse nuestros labios sentí como hormigueaba mi estómago y supe que era verdad eso que decían de la sensación de mariposas en el estómago… Fue un momento mágico y que nunca olvidaría, cuando nos separamos le sonreí.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- ella amplió su sonrisa ya más tranquila y se recolgó en mi cuello.

-¡Oh dios no puedo creerlo! ¡Claro que sí!- dijo con su alegría de siempre, en eso me recordaba mucho a su mamá, era igual de agradable, simpática y hermosa. La abracé a mí, me sentía el chico más feliz del mundo- ahora entiendo a la perfección a mamá y papá- la separé de mí lo justo para sonreírle asintiendo -La forma de mirarse e incluso besarse…- volví a sonreír, yo lo vivía a diario con los míos también.

-Si…Espero que el destino nos depare la misma suerte que a ellos…- todavía abrazados miramos a lo lejos a nuestros respectivos padres y estaba seguro que con el mismo pensamiento en nuestra mente… Que lo nuestro fuera tan feliz y duradero como lo que ellos tenían… Al fin y al cabo… ¿No es eso lo que le depara a todas las almas gemelas?

 **FIN.**

 **URSU.**

 **Ya terminó definitivamente esta historia, para mi es un momento muy emotivo tanto por ser la primera con la que empecé como por ser la segunda historia que termino. Como todos saben les pongo a todas el mejor esfuerzo y cariño,ese es el motivo por el que tuve que borrar y empezar hasta 3 veces con él hasta que quedó como me gustaba, de ahí la tardanza, además de por el resto de historias y adaptaciones que tengo claro...Jajajaja**

 **Aquellos que me siguen en cada una de ellas saben a lo que me refiero... Tengo muchas, además de 2 pequeños en casa de vacaciones que me dejan poco tiempo, esa es la principal razón por la que no actualizo tan rápido como me gustaría, pero quiero que tengan claro que no abandonaré ninguna.**

 **Les recuerdo que en mi perfil de facebook "Serena Chiba Tsukino" la subiré en forma de álbum y a mi grupo "Chic s wattpad Sailor Moon 4ever" en formato pdf en cuanto lo tenga listo.**

 **Gracias a todos por haberme acompañado a lo largo de toda mi historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo y por supuesto que me sigan acompañando en el resto. Ahora ya me iré poniendo con "La mejor noche de nuestra vida", aunque primero actualizaré la Doctora que es la más solicitada, jajajajaja.**

 **Ya saben que cualquier cosa no duden en contactarse conmigo. Sin más me despido, muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 **Nos seguimos leyendo...**


End file.
